


Perseverance

by pippawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Abuse, Child Abuse, Derogatory Language, Drug Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Humiliation, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 182,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawrites/pseuds/pippawrites
Summary: Elliot had said no, and meant it. For all his qualities, the Alpha had somehow seemed to understand that as "maybe later".At some point, he'd rubbed off on Elliot.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 795
Kudos: 609





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story! This is technically meant as a prequel/follow-up to my previous story [A Lamb Amongst Wolves](/works/20175361/chapters/47800528) and will contain spoilers for that story, but I think it can be read as a stand-alone as well. Some things may be a bit less clear early on if you haven't read ALAW, but all context needed to understand this story will be given along the way. (If you're debating in which order to read, I would still recommend reading my previous story first, although be warned it will contain spoilers for this one, too. I'll leave the choice up to you.)
> 
>  **Story outline:** if you've read ALAW and aren't interested in a more detailed account of Elliot's backstory but wish to read ALAW from his POV, skip to Chapter 12 after the introduction. If you aren't interested in either but want to pick up where ALAW left off, skip to Chapter 15 after the introduction.
> 
> Please mind the archive warnings and tags. I generally don't put warnings at the beginning of individual chapters so this will be your only heads-up. Lastly, the characters' opinions are their own. I don't necessarily endorse it all.
> 
> All that being said, happy reading :)

There was a grin on Stefan's face that told Elliot he was in for a _treat_ this morning.

Stefan waited until he'd sat down before coming to give him the menu, even though he already knew what Elliot would have. Eating at the same place for almost three months became quickly predictable.

Nonetheless Elliot took the offered menu, and pretended to look at it.

He hadn't made it past the offer of the day before the waiter spoke.

'Slept well, _der Herr_?'

'Do I look as though I did? Thank you.'

The dry tone would have sent most normal people away, but not Stefan.

'You don't,' the waiter replied cheerfully. 'But appearances are not always right, so I wanted to ask.'

'Thanks. I feel better now.'

'You must. I have something for you,' Stefan grinned. 'Can you guess?'

'No.'

'You have time until I'm back,' was the reply before the grinning Beta was off, without even pretending to take Elliot's order, and his tall, lanky frame disappeared into the kitchen.

Elliot repressed a sigh. As annoying as he was, the conversation with Stefan was probably the only one he'd have today. Sometimes he wondered if the Beta suspected, and made the effort to talk to him as a result, because three months of seeing Elliot eat alone every day was probably enough to tip even the most clueless person off.

And Stefan was far from clueless. In fact, he was about the nosiest, most meddlesome person Elliot had ever met, and that included his parents' former bloodhounds. Elliot had been warned the waiters in Vienna could be rather rude, but he'd expected a snotty attitude, not the shameless curiosity Stefan displayed.

Or maybe it was just Stefan. In other establishments, the waiters weren't nearly as annoying. Forgettable for the most part.

Maybe the reason Elliot kept coming back here.

A horse-drawn carriage passed by the window, and Elliot sighed.

It wasn't an ugly city. Not by a long shot. It was quaint and neat, and as far as self-imposed exiles went, there were worse places to be. Elliot had tried others, but as with them, he could feel the charm of novelty beginning to wear off.

But it wasn't as though he had better places to be, so he stayed.

It wasn't a _bad_ place, he repeated to himself. It had been on his bucket-list. So he should really be feeling happier than he was.

'Here is for you!' Stefan was back. 'Just like you want it. Look - it is the London cup from our set. It's lovely, yes? Do you miss it?'

It was indeed a cup with London landmarks on it, though Elliot doubted it was from a set. 'Is this what you had for me?'

'No,' Stefan laughed. 'But I thought you will like it. Do you miss it? I saw the other day you still have pounds in your wallet, but you said you had been gone long, so you must be wanting to go back soon, yes?'

There would have been a time where this should really have irritated Elliot more than it did, but now he just sighed because _of course_. 'Thank you. Now go away, please.'

'Have you guessed what I have for you?'

'A tip is what I won't have for you if you don't let me eat in peace.'

'You have to guess three times and then I will tell you,' Stefan just grinned before leaving Elliot alone.

How could someone simultaneously be both so harmless and irritating.

One thing Elliot would not get tired of, however, was the deliciousness of the food. After years of feeling as though he were eating paper, the abundance of flavour was a delight hard to describe.

Because it was the polite thing to do, Elliot had always asked Stefan to pass his compliments on to the cook, and after a month or so, he had been surprised to find little extras from time to time on his plate. It seemed whomever it was appreciated it, and Elliot supposed it was to Stefan's credit the waiter had always passed his words on.

When Stefan came back to take away the empty plates, Elliot could tell it was in his own best interest to just play along.

'Can you guess now?'

'A hankie.'

'No. You must _try_.'

'I don't know. Chocolate?'

'No.'

'Something new on the menu?'

'No.'

'New opening hours?'

'No.'

'That was three times.'

'You're not creative,' Stefan laughed, before reaching into the little case with Elliot's bill in it to take out an envelope. 'I was asked to give this to you.'

Elliot took it, turned it over, and felt his heart stutter before it _stopped_ for a moment.

'It was from a man,' Stefan continued. 'But you know, yes? You look surprised.'

Amazed and terrified all in one was more accurate.

Elliot swallowed before he found his voice again. 'When did he give this to you?'

'Yesterday. He came in and asked if you always came, and I said yes, and then he asked me to give this to you. Is he a friend? A boyfriend? An _ex_ -boyfriend?'

'Never you mind,' Elliot replied tightly, although Stefan had most likely already drawn his own conclusions - a male Alpha leaving a letter for a male Omega only had so many explanations for the gossipy annoyance.

As his next words proved. 'It is very romantic, you know. Very like a movie. I told him that, and he laughed. Very nice man. And very... _fesch_ , _gell_?'

Elliot knew enough German to understand this meant "handsome, yeah?", but he didn't know what to answer.

'What do I owe you?' he simply asked, not really aware of what he was saying or what Stefan replied as his head almost _swam_ with an impossible mixture of emotions.

He ended up throwing several bills on to the table, telling Stefan to keep the change, before he rose and left, the envelope tight in hand. He returned to the flat he rented not far away and sank into the closest chair, before looking down at the envelope.

His hands shook and his stomach turned. He was both immeasurably happy and utterly terrified of the content.

Really, he wouldn't have thought two simple letters could send him into such a state; _EK_ , just his initials, but Elliot would have recognised that hand anywhere.

*

The first time a paper ball landed on Elliot's desk, he quickly swiped it aside, fearful the teacher would see and somehow think he was causing trouble. It had probably not been meant for Elliot anyway, but for his seat neighbour.

Elliot himself was new to the school, three years younger than his classmates and above all, very concerned with avoiding all kinds of attention - he wasn't the type people passed notes to during class, to play noughts and crosses or share caricatures of the teachers.

Several minutes passed, then - 'Oi,' he heard the whisper. Elliot didn't react, until his seat neighbour nudged him and nodded his head towards the boy sitting at the desk to Elliot's left.

Elliot looked at the teacher first, who was assessing the performance of a pupil on the blackboard, before glancing at the boy.

'D'Arby sends this,' the boy said, holding out a folded piece of paper. 'To _you_. Whatever your name is, mate.'

Elliot took the paper, too scared to draw attention by talking, and the boys around him went back to ignoring him. He had no idea who "d'Arby" was - actually, he barely remembered a few names of his new classmates - and wasn't sure what to expect when he unfolded it.

 _Nice book!_ Elliot glanced down at the copy of Moby Dick on the floor next to his chair. _I have one for you ;)_

_What do you call a cute killer whale?_

_An or-Khan! :D_

Elliot just stared at it for a moment, having absolutely no idea what to make of it, before the sheer absurdity made him almost chuckle. He managed to keep quiet, but he couldn't quite contain his grin. It was confusing but dumb enough to make it funny.

Was that really a pun using his name? Elliot hadn't assumed anyone had bothered to learn it.

Also... had that person meant to call him "cute"?

Suddenly incredibly self-conscious, Elliot sank in his chair and kept his eyes on his work.

When the bell rang, he hastily scrambled away to his next class. He didn't know _what_ he was trying to escape, but the folded note in his textbook made him feel queasy. Frightened whoever had written this would want to _interact_ with him. Elliot wasn't good at that. It wouldn't go well for him.

Or maybe it had just been a joke? The day passed without any notable incident, save for Elliot getting lost several times as he tried finding his way through the school. Whoever had built it seemed to have had a bone to pick with logic.

Such that when Elliot finally managed to find his way back to the dining hall, there wasn't much food left. On the plus side, that meant not many other pupils left either, and Elliot sat down in an empty seat at the very end of his house's table.

He'd finished loading his plate when someone sat down beside him, and Elliot froze. Then forced himself to relax, because that didn't mean -

'So, did you like it?'

Elliot's suppressants made it harder for him to distinguish scents, but he knew at once the other boy was an Alpha. His voice was deep, a teasing edge to it that wasn't unkind, but it made Elliot's hair stand on end because he had _no idea_ how he was supposed to react.

He glanced at the Alpha, and it did the opposite of reassure him. Elliot had seen that boy before.

It was one of his classmates, and near the top of Elliot's list of people to avoid for his own well-being. The Alpha hadn't done anything to him, but he looked the type who might: tall, broad, handsome with his corn blond hair, clear eyes and charming grin, and clearly popular amongst his peers. The type who could get away with awful things, and whom nobody would chastise if he had some fun at Elliot's expense.

Elliot didn't answer, looking back at the table in front of him, and wondered what he could say to make the other boy go away.

The Alpha chuckled. 'Come on. I saw you smile. You liked it at least _a little_. Give me some credit.'

Did he mean the note? Elliot was painfully aware of his complete social ineptitude. Before, being home schooled for almost six years hadn't seemed so bad, but now he realised being ahead in his education had put him far behind in other areas. He'd almost never interacted with children his own age after his parents had pulled him out of school, and whilst the boy at his parents' party in summer hadn't seemed to mind - 

Elliot swallowed, not wanting to think about _that_ and the ensuing consequences, and kept staring at the table.

A short silence. He could feel the Alpha's eyes on him.

'Sorry,' the other boy at last said. 'I didn't mean to make fun of your name or something. I just thought it was a good pun. No harm meant, mate.'

Elliot forced himself to nod. 'Right,' he answered quietly.

'So you can talk,' the Alpha replied, and sounded delighted. 'Really nice voice, too. Don't be shy, I promise we're all very nice.'

Elliot glanced at the Alpha again, and there was a little _thing_ in his stomach when he saw the bright, white grin that would make a toothpaste advertisement blush.

At least it made Elliot blush and he resolutely stared at his plate again when he felt blood rise in his cheeks. Why was the other boy looking at him like that? It was odd, but most importantly it did odd things inside Elliot's body, things he refused to think about.

'Sorry,' the Alpha said again, but this time it sounded amused. 'I guess you're hungry and I'm keeping you from eating. Mind if I eat with you, then?'

As though _Elliot_ could tell someone like him where he ought to dine. Elliot just shook his head, and the Alpha made a pleased little sound before helping himself to some food as well.

'What do you think of the school so far?' the Alpha asked a while later, when Elliot had gathered his courage enough and was nibbling on his food.

'It's fine,' he replied quietly, his anxiety with the baffling situation making it hard to enjoy.

The Alpha didn't seem deterred, and continued asking him benign questions. At last, Elliot could no longer stand it.

'Why aren't you eating with your friends?' he blurted out, finally looking the Alpha in the eye. Elliot knew the other boy had them, two other Alphas as impressive as he and without a doubt the trio were amongst the top dogs of their school.

The Alpha seemed surprised, freezing shortly with his fork halfway to his mouth, before he let out a little laugh. 'I wanted to talk to you. I was missing feedback on the joke I'd spent some full ten minutes coming up with, and I wanted to have dinner with someone pretty for a change.'

He winked, and something happened in Elliot's brain that for a moment, almost made him forget the burn on his shoulder.

Almost, and then Elliot swallowed down a sudden bout of irritation towards this Alpha, who had _no right_ to mess with Elliot's insides like that.

'Please stop saying stuff like that,' he muttered, and then remembered whom he was talking to and tried scrambling for an excuse that wouldn't make him an even bigger bullying target. 'I - err, I mean, I don't even know you.'

'Oh, right. I thought Graham had given you my name.' Elliot had no idea who Graham was. 'But you're right, I shouldn't have assumed. Everybody knows the new kid but of course it's much harder for you, and I still should have introduced myself. I'm sorry for that. I'm Ned d'Arbington, but just call me Ned. You're Elliot Khan, right?'

Elliot nodded, and tried to think of something to say that would make the Alpha forget Elliot had snapped at him. 'But you already knew that. I liked your joke, by the way. It was funny.'

'Ah!' Ned seemed ridiculously happy. 'I knew those were ten minutes well-spent. So, Elliot, what do your friends call you?'

'Um... whatever they want, I guess,' Elliot mumbled, because it sounded better than _I have no friends_.

'How about "Eli"? Does that sound good?'

'I guess,' Elliot replied, and wondered why the Alpha would bother.

'Cool,' Ned grinned. 'And what would your boyfriend call you?'

Elliot opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had no answer, except the permanent, awful sting on his shoulder, and all at once he only felt sick.

'Please stop talking to me,' was all he said, before grabbing his school bag and quickly leaving.

Ned called something after him, but Elliot only walked faster when he feared the Alpha might follow. It was a bad idea, because he'd probably just embarrassed Ned by running away from him and no Alpha liked to be embarrassed, but more than anything Elliot wanted to be left alone.

Not really, the memory of Ned's grin doing that _thing_ to his stomach again, but Elliot refused to acknowledge it.

Over the next week, Elliot's "Alpha-radar" became quickly honed to entirely new levels. Being surrounded by Alphas he wanted to avoid at home had given it to him early on in life, but none of them had quite exhibited the _tenacity_ in wanting to talk to him Ned did.

At first, the Alpha tried it the most obvious way, catching Elliot in-between classes or at meal times. He would usually manage something that sounded like _Look, I'm sorry_ before Elliot dodged away, but after a few days that stopped. He was pelted with a paper ball in class which Elliot ignored, knowing the Alpha was most likely watching him, until the boy who had passed Elliot the first note - who, in turned out, was Graham - whispered to him whilst the teacher was handing out work sheets.

'D'Arby asked me to tell you you can come back to eat normally again, he won't bother you and to stop waiting for him to go because then there's nothing left. Also, he didn't say that last part but I'm going to tell you anyway, and that is that you're bloody weird, mate.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied tersely, but on the inside he was relieved. It _had_ been hard to eat whilst avoiding Ned, sometimes going to bed on a practically empty stomach, but Elliot refused to think about how the Alpha had noticed.

Ned kept true to his word. He didn't try to talk to Elliot during meal times again, though Elliot often felt his eyes on him, and by now their little circus had made the rounds and the rumours Ned d'Arbington had it in for the new Omega were starting to circulate.

It was hellish. So much for avoiding attention. Elliot _despised_ the looks he was getting, and blaming it on Ned made it even easier to reject any and all attempts by the Alpha to approach him.

At first, Elliot had been worried this would result in nasty retributions, but as he kept ignoring Ned and nothing happened, he thought perhaps he'd misjudged the situation. Perhaps the other pupils weren't as bad as he'd feared.

Until one day.

Elliot was sitting outside, enjoying an increasingly rare mild day as autumn tightened its hold on the weather, when a group of boys his age approached his bench. It was a nice spot, under the sun with a pleasant view of the school grounds, and Elliot wasn't surprised they sat down beside him. He was doing some homework and didn't care about sharing if they so wished, but they had other ideas.

'Move,' he suddenly heard.

He looked up, and the group of Alphas and Betas were staring at him.

'Move,' one of them repeated.

Elliot glanced around them. 'You have enough space,' he replied, doing his best not to sound antagonising.

'Doesn't mean we want to share that space with you. Maybe you thought you were hot stuff with d'Arby running after you, but he's moved on and now you're just an outcast freak. Move.'

Elliot tried to ignore the mixture of anxiety and indignation. 'I was here first.'

A second of silence, then one of the Betas suddenly grabbed Elliot's bag, including his books and notebooks he wasn't currently using, and threw them several feet away to the ground. 'Not any more. Piss off.'

A clear warning. Elliot didn't want to find out what they'd grab next. He simply stood, taking his remaining belongings to get his dirtied bag, and when he'd finished picking everything up, knew there was no point returning to his seat. He went back inside, angry and upset, but ultimately powerless.

It wouldn't be the last time. It wasn't the majority of pupils heckling him, in fact it was only a quite small minority, but they were nasty enough to make up for it. Quickly, Elliot was told the root of their grievance, and it seemed to be the same thing already alluded to: the other boys, especially the Alphas, didn't like how Elliot acted towards Ned. It was worsened by the fact Ned was, indeed, very popular and a star of their rugby team, and Elliot was the new Omega who thought he was better than everyone. In short, Elliot didn't know his place.

It didn't escape Elliot however none of this happened when Ned was nearby, or even his two friends who accompanied him everywhere. This seemed to be some kind of covert retribution Elliot's housemates deemed he deserved, but perhaps the Alpha wasn't even aware of what he'd caused.

Or perhaps he was, and he didn't care or even enjoyed it.

Regardless, it was hell. It almost made Elliot miss home, and that was something he'd never thought possible. He just wanted to be _left alone_.

And then things suddenly changed. Two months into the school year and after a month of harassment, it suddenly stopped. Elliot first noted it when three days had passed and no one had approached him any more.

Elliot was confused at first, wondering if perhaps they'd gotten bored, but he still received _glares_ and no one was friendlier to him than before. They just no longer went out of their way to make him miserable.

It made him complacent, and a few days later, Ned brusquely cornered him outside the loo.

Elliot's first reaction was to panic, bracing himself for _whatever_ , but Ned's frown wasn't angry as he looked down at him.

'I'm sorry for what happened,' the Alpha said without preamble. 'I'd no idea the chaps would go after you like that. I told them to stop it though, so if they don't, come find me and I'll have another word with them. All right?'

It was not what Elliot expected and he blinked, but then an ugly suspicion gnawed at him. He normally would have minded his next words, but weeks of feeling weak and humiliated had condensed into an unpleasant, angry knot in his stomach, and now he was face-to-face with the _idiot_ responsible for it.

'Did you do that on purpose?' he snapped. 'Make yourself the victim of the lowly new Omega so I'd get hell for it, and then come act all innocent playing the knight in shining armour? What the hell do you want from me? Why don't you and your cronies just leave me alone?'

Ned looked stunned. 'What? I had nothing to do with that! I told you I just found out and told them to knock it off!'

' _Right_. What do you want in return, then?'

'I don't want anything in return! What's the matter with you, honestly? I'm sorry if I came on too strong before, I just think you're cute and I want to go out with you. You're not interested. I get it. I still think it was bloody insulting to treat me like a leper for a single dinner conversation, but you can do what you want. All I'm telling you now is that people will leave you alone, what are you being a cunt for?'

No one did things for nothing. Elliot couldn't figure out this Alpha's game and it irritated him. 'What is in it for you?'

'What's in what for me?'

'What are you getting out of this?' Elliot repeated, eyeing Ned suspiciously.

'Nothing in particular. Well, knowing you're okay, I guess. Look,' the Alpha continued, and his voice became softer, devoid of his previous annoyance. 'I know it's hard in a new place. I know some people here can be right tossers. And this whole thing hasn't made it easier for you. But I'm not nasty. You can talk to me, you know. We have lots of classes together, we can be friends.'

Elliot frowned, not less confused. 'You don't want to be friends with me.'

'Well, not _only_ , that's true, I still think you're bloody cute. But it's okay. It's right there in the name, isn't it? Boy _friend_. I can start with half, and the rest will follow. How about that?'

He was smiling again, making it almost impossible to displease him, but Elliot swallowed. 'I don't think I'll ever be with you, Ned. I'm sorry.'

Elliot could tell his words upset Ned, but the Alpha's smile was back in the blink of an eye. 'That's cool. I still think we'd have fun hanging out. Don't you? At least you like my jokes.'

Elliot wasn't sure why Ned kept insisting. His being one of the few Omegas in the school and Ned an Alpha, he could somewhat _understand_ if Ned wanted romantic interactions out of it, but just friendship? Elliot didn't have much to offer in that regard. He wasn't "cool" like Ned's other friends, he wasn't funny, he wasn't interesting.

'Um...' he stuttered, because as baffled as he was, there was that part of him that was suddenly desperately curious and drawn to the idea of having _friends_. It sounded too good to be true, but Elliot abruptly wanted it so much he couldn't say no even if he probably should.

'Okay,' Ned replied, and to Elliot's surprise, the Alpha laughed. 'Okay. Here's the deal: you don't have to hang out with me. But I'll hang out with you, and once you feel like it, you can come hang out back. I think that sounds fair. Now, let's go to maths class before Pearce has our hinds for being late. Don't worry, I know a shortcut. Come on.'

Elliot didn't have much of a choice if he didn't want to get into trouble with their teacher, so he followed after Ned. They did, indeed, make it to class just on time.

As he sat hunched over maths Elliot wasn't really paying attention to, he couldn't help but wonder what Ned had meant with his bizarre "hanging out" arrangement.

Most importantly, was he serious? Would Elliot actually have someone who passed as a friend? Maybe Ned was still hoping to persuade Elliot to more, but maybe... maybe it would be nice for a while, until the Alpha got bored?

Elliot's pride told him he should cut his losses now, when he had barely anything to lose, but Elliot's loneliness told him to give it a chance. It would probably not come again, at least not for a very long time, because so far no one else had shown even the slightest interest in getting to know him.

He didn't know what to do.

The choice was rather taken out of his hands that evening, when Ned simply sat down beside him at the dinner table with a grin.

'You don't mind, do you? I promise it'll go better than last time.'

That _smile_. Elliot told himself the thing in his stomach was just hunger.

'I don't mind,' he simply replied, and that seemed to be enough for Ned.

They'd barely sat there for a minute when the two chairs across them were pulled back, and Elliot felt a nervous twitch in his gut when he recognised Ned's constant companions. He'd never personally interacted with the two Alphas, but he doubted they'd have a good opinion of him considering how he'd treated their friend.

One of them, black-haired and golden-skinned, rolled his eyes with a sigh when he saw whom Ned was talking to. 'Dude. Leave him alone. He's not into you.'

'We're just friends. This is Eli,' Ned replied, before gesturing towards a blue-eyed brunet then the Alpha who'd spoken. 'Eli, meet David and Soheil.'

David smiled at Elliot, though his gaze was appraising, whilst Soheil snorted. 'Friends? We're no longer enough for you, then?'

'Nope.'

'It just had to be the Omega who sent you packing, didn't it? The _coincidence_.'

'Yup.'

'I repeat - he's not into you.'

'I tried telling him that,' Elliot said, lest Ned's friends thought he was trying to manipulate the Alpha. 'But he won't listen.'

'Well, all right,' David chuckled. 'That's Ned for you. Have fun with that.'

'Shut up,' Ned replied.

The conversation quickly turned to sports after that; all three of them were on the rugby team, but it seemed that wasn't their only point of interest. Elliot himself didn't care much about sports, but there was something inherently amusing about the way they shared stories. He could see why people liked talking with them.

'You're not saying much,' David abruptly addressed him halfway through their meal.

It took Elliot a second to realise the Alpha was indeed talking to him, and he fumbled for an answer that wouldn't offend them. 'I, err, I don't know much about sports.'

'Bummer. Sorry about that. I don't suppose you've ever been to the school matches, then?'

'Um... no,' Elliot admitted.

'You should come,' was Ned's immediate response. 'Come cheer for us, it'll be fun.'

'Yeah, please do, actually,' Soheil said. 'It might improve Ned's performance.'

'My performance is _fine_.'

'Technically, yes, but you never know how well you can do until you're playing in front of the Omega of your hear- _OW_! You bastard, my foot!'

'Shut _up_.'

'I hope you die a virgin, you cunt.'

'Don't worry,' David grinned. 'If he's betting on Eli, he probably will.'

'Hah, yeah - _fuck_ , you wanker! That was my other foot!'

'Tell Davy to put his where I can reach them, then,' Ned replied unapologetically whilst David cackled in delight.

Elliot couldn't help himself and he chuckled. With a hint of nervousness at first, because he didn't want the Alphas to think he was making fun of them, but none of them seemed to mind and by the end of the meal, Elliot couldn't remember when he'd last had such a good time. He barely said anything, but they somehow managed to make him feel included nonetheless and their good humour was contagious.

He was inordinately anxious the next morning at breakfast, wondering if they would sit with him again. He couldn't help wanting them to, his pride and logic outmatched by the _niceness_ of company.

They did. And when Ned took the seat next to him again, Elliot dared smiling back at him.

It made him blush how much that seemed to please the other boy.

But it seemed their tentative companionship hadn't gone unnoticed, and Elliot went very still when one of the Alphas who'd enjoyed heckling him came to chat with Ned and his friends.

It was benign small-talk at first, until the Alpha's eyes landed on Elliot and he nodded towards him with an unkind smile. 'Finally came 'round, didn't he?'

'Who, Eli? He's all right,' Ned simply replied.

'Is he? Nice,' the other Alpha laughed. 'I hope he's at least sucking your dick after all that drama.'

Elliot didn't move, staring straight ahead as he felt his face heat up. He was abruptly reminded he was just an Omega, and Alphas had their own ways of thinking of him. If Ned didn't make fun of him, that was about as much as Elliot should expect.

There was a second of silence, and beside him, Elliot felt a barely noticeable ripple of tension through Ned's body before the Alpha relaxed again and his tone was light when he replied.

'At least I have something to suck on. Not sure I could say the same about you.'

Soheil and David laughed, but the other Alpha looked rather confused, as though he didn't know how to understand Ned's words.

'What, mate?'

'You were too harsh on him,' Soheil said to Ned with a _nasty_ smirk, the first of its kind Elliot had seen on the Alpha's usually jovial face. 'He just wanted to tell us he's finally joined the big boys' league, he knows what a blowjob is.'

'Was that it?' David said congenially to the baffled-looking Alpha. 'Good for you. Better late than never, innit? Have a nice breakfast now, we'll see you around.'

Just like that, the three of them then looked away from the other boy and resumed their conversation.

Elliot remained perplexed long after the embarrassed Alpha had left. Ned, David and Soheil didn't say more upon the matter, having apparently already forgotten it, but Elliot _couldn't_.

They had actually defended him. They, as Alphas, had told another Alpha to sod off because of _him_.

Elliot's throat was tight, but as they stood up once breakfast was over, he managed to mumble a few words to Ned.

'Thank you.'

'Huh?'

'For - for telling him off.'

' _Oh_. No need. I told you I would. No one picks on my friends, mate.'

No one did indeed. Ned made it a point to stick to Elliot's side when he could, and the message couldn't have been clearer. Elliot told himself that was the reason he got inordinately quickly accustomed to the Alpha's presence. He was more withdrawn with Soheil and David, aware they were only indulging Ned's whims, but he couldn't stop himself from _liking_ them all the same as well.

This had been going on for a few days, and Elliot was gathering his courage to do what Ned had called "hanging out back" - that was, him coming to the Alpha instead of waiting for the Alpha to come to him - when he saw someone else sitting with them at their table in the leisure room, and decided maybe he should try another time.

But Ned, who always somehow seemed to know when Elliot was there, saw him before he could beat a hasty retreat.

Without hesitation the Alpha waved him over, and nervously Elliot obeyed, shooting quick glances at the boy sitting next to David.

He was younger than the three other Alphas, around Elliot's age, with short, curly black hair and a nice-looking face that would be handsome one day, and he was reading some kind of comics album with earphones in. He himself had never done anything to Elliot, but Elliot had seen him socialise often enough with his bullies to be very wary when he eventually sat down next to Ned. Somehow, Elliot knew this boy would be different from the others who might have heckled him in front of his newfound companions.

Indeed, the boy looked up as Elliot took a seat, and his eyebrows rose.

'Wait, seriously?' he said to David, taking his earphones out. 'You're actually hanging out with that weirdo? I thought people were just making fun of you.'

' _Lexi_ ,' David said in a disapproving tone.

An eye-roll. 'Whatever.'

He made to put his earphones back in, but David put a hand on his arm. 'Lexi, this is Elliot. Eli, this is Alexis, my little brother who's going to remember his manners.'

'Hi,' Alexis said to Elliot with the look of someone who thought they were wasting their time, before David allowed him to put his earphones back in and he re-focused on his album.

Elliot caught Ned's eye, and the Alpha raised them to the ceiling with an amused little smirk, as if to say _Don't mind him_.

Ned's complete silence combined with David's tepid rebuke at Alexis' (admittedly mild) insult told Elliot all he needed to know about Alexis' position in the group.

This was reinforced a few weeks later, when Elliot was looking for a spot in the study room and David gestured for him to come over. The Alpha was alone with his brother, who looked exceptionally sullen, but Elliot was too pleased at the fact David had called him over _without_ Ned to refuse.

'Hi Eli, come sit with us,' David smiled as Elliot took the seat next to him.

'What are you working on?' Elliot asked. To his surprise he'd discovered the three Alphas were very conscientious about their school work, which meant the four of them would often do homework together. In addition, they'd pair up with him for presentations and they didn't mind doing all the speaking whilst Elliot would rather lick a porcupine than give a talk to an audience. 'Where are Ned and Soh?'

'In detention.' Well, mostly very conscientious. 'They were making fun of Barrow without realising he was in the same loo as them so that ended well.' Their English teacher wasn't known for his sense of humour. 'Anyway, I'm not really working on anything, but I do need to make sure Lexi does his assigned reading.'

Alexis' groan sounded legitimately pained. 'You've already read the damn thing. Why don't you tell me what it's about?'

'That's not how it works. Now come on, I want to see you finish this part. Hey Eli, want this? I know no one wants to hear Lexi complain and that's about all he's doing right now.'

Alexis protested, but Elliot's eyes widened at the proffered CD-player. He knew the three Alphas all had one, and sometimes his brother had let him use his, but Elliot himself rarely got the pleasure. He had hoped to get one as a present for a few occasions now, but never dared to ask for it; his parents didn't buy his gifts themselves anyway, instead just giving the money to the housekeeper, and Elliot didn't want to appear presumptuous with any demands. He knew he should be grateful for whatever he got.

His re-read of his homework forgotten, Elliot spent the next half-hour listening to David's CD, finding a favourite amongst the tracks and listening to it over and over again.

'You know there's a button to make it repeat the song on its own, right?' Alexis suddenly said to him.

Elliot flushed, and David showed him after telling Alexis to get back to his book. 'You can give the player back to me later. Would you mind keeping an eye on him?' he eventually said to Elliot. 'I have rugby practice now, I have to go.'

'Um... sure,' Elliot replied, although he was very certain Alexis would do whatever the other boy wanted once David was out of sight.

David smiled and stood up, Alexis watching him with narrowed eyes. Elliot didn't understand the harsh scrutiny until David passed behind Alexis' chair, and after making as though to walk past, David then suddenly quickly whirled around to kiss the top of Alexis' head.

'EWW, stop it!' Alexis hissed, batting at his brother who was already retreating with a chuckle. 'There are people around!'

'Finish your part, Lexi,' David merely replied with a grin, before giving them a last wave and leaving the study room.

Elliot watched him go, heard the disgruntled grumble from Alexis as the young Alpha passed a hand over his hair, and felt the hard, ugly sting of burning envy.

Alexis continued with his book, looking ready to fall asleep every time Elliot glanced at him, and Elliot went back to enjoying his music. They had sat so for a while when they were approached by a group Elliot recognised as Alexis' friends, and his heart stuttered nervously.

Perhaps it was best to go, but _still_ , the last remnants of Elliot's pride loathed the idea of fleeing each time he saw someone who didn't like him. Besides, hadn't Ned made clear Elliot wasn't to be bothered? Ned wasn't someone people just ignored.

Then again, Alexis would know if Elliot snitched on his friends, and as much as Ned seemed to like him, Elliot knew he was no competition for the indulged little brother of one of his best mates.

Alexis' friends were with them before Elliot could make a choice, and now he was stuck there. Avoiding people was one thing, but _running away_ was cowardly. Elliot didn't have much to be proud of but he wanted to keep the little self-respect he had.

'Hey Lex, what are you doing?'

'Reading the dumb English thing.'

'It's not due until next week.'

'Yes well, I want to be done with it. I'm almost finished.'

That was when Elliot became bothersome, although by that time getting passed around like a hot potato was the nicest thing people had done to him. Better than being shoved into walls, finding his books in the toilet bowl, getting drinks spilled or thrown on to him, having his school bag filled with mud, finding his towel or clothes after a shower covered in a liquid Elliot told himself wasn't urine, or any other of the niceties he'd been met with.

'Move, we want to sit with our friend,' he was bluntly told, which at least wasn't them just grabbing the seat from under him and making him fall on the floor.

'Leave him alone,' Alexis unexpectedly said before Elliot could reply.

'He can sit over there though, it's empty and no one wants him here.'

'Maybe, but he's sitting here. Make-do or go sit over there yourself.'

His friends had clearly expected this as much as Elliot. 'Mate, I know your brother's hanging out with him, but you don't agree with that, do you? He's such a freak.'

'Yeah he is, but I honestly can't be arsed with it. I want to finish this so stop being a spastic, just go ahead and I'll catch up.'

Alexis' dismissal was clear and so they left, though not after a last puzzled glance.

Elliot breathed out a quiet sigh of relief, feeling an unexpected bout of affection for the young Alpha. It seemed he was safe with Alexis as well, and that was enough to make Elliot like him.

He properly glanced at what Alexis was reading for the first time, and better understood the other boy's unhappiness. Poetry wasn't really his favourite literature either.

'Do you need help with that?' he asked.

Alexis seemed stunned, looking at Elliot as though he'd grown a second head. 'Dude, don't talk to me. I still think you're a complete weirdo.' Something on Elliot's face must have shown his bafflement, because Alexis rolled his eyes. 'That doesn't mean I'll let them treat you like that. But you still belong in a circus, I've no idea what Ned sees in you. Never would have pegged you as his type, you're certainly not mine.'

'Really,' Elliot replied snippily. 'You have a type? You certainly aren't mine either.'

Alexis shrugged. 'I do. You know, the hot kind.'

'Prick,' Elliot snapped.

To his surprise Alexis just smirked, and went back to his book.

But though it was mocking it wasn't an unkind smile, and set the tone for the ribbing, pseudo-camaraderie that eventually settled between them.

By the time the Christmas break came, Elliot no longer wanted to leave school. He was so at ease with the three Alphas as he'd never been, and the thought of going back to walking on eggshells around his family was a sobering one. His small mercy was that he would be spending the holiday with his grandmother, as his parents and brother were going away and had decided not to take him with them, but if given the choice Elliot would have preferred to stay with the three Alphas he bore no relation to.

On the last day of school, Elliot was sitting gloomily in the dining hall, waiting for the car that would pick him up. Soheil and David were already gone, and Ned was finishing packing. Elliot hoped the Alpha would be done before his cousin came, so he could say goodbye.

It seemed he hadn't been the only one with that thought, as Ned suddenly dropped his bags next to Elliot, grinning broadly. 'Thank God you're still here, I thought I'd missed you.'

He was out of his uniform, blond hair a little tousled and blue eyes sparkling, and Elliot's stomach did that _thing_ again which he'd gotten so good at ignoring he barely felt it most of the time any more.

'We all did tell you to pack yesterday,' Elliot chuckled.

'Yeah but I had to find something first, I didn't know where I'd put it any more. Close your eyes.'

Elliot did, wondering what the Alpha was up to. He heard the other boy rummage through a bag, then felt his presence in front of him again.

'You can open them. Sorry, I didn't have time or, like, the tools to wrap it, but I hope you'll like it. Merry Christmas.'

Elliot opened his eyes, and they immediately landed on what Ned was holding out towards him.

A CD case. Elliot's mouth dropped open a little.

'Davy said you kept listening to that one song so I got you the album,' Ned grinned. 'I hope you enjoy it.'

Elliot's throat was tight and his fingers shook a little when he took the CD, and he had the ridiculous impulse to hug it to his chest. It had been a long, long time since someone had given him something he truly _wanted_ , instead of something they considered he ought to have, and it was a wonderfully thoughtful idea.

'Thank you,' he said a little hoarsely, beaming up at Ned. 'Thank you so much. I love it.'

'Sweet,' Ned beamed back, and chuckled when Elliot almost reverently removed the plastic film to open the case.

It was his favourite song now, Elliot decided. A melancholic melody about ill-fated love, set in a continental city he'd probably never see for himself. He'd adored it before, having found it on David's CD, but now it was his favourite.

Random people didn't give each other things like this. Mere study or dining companions.

 _Friends_ did. Elliot truly had found a friend.

It was the most wonderful feeling. Elliot wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> NB: the "flashback" is set in 2006, hence the nostalgic technology.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for Elliot to pinpoint his earliest memories, a mixture of vague remembrances about many different things he couldn't quite order chronologically. But there was one that stood out, one he could unequivocally call his earliest _proper_ memory. It was short, nothing more than a few flashes of a moment, but it had shaped his world for years to come.

The television had been on, and Elliot had been watching something with his brother. He'd later been told he had been almost three years old at the time, and that would have made his brother eight. Elliot couldn't remember what they had been watching, but knowing Richard it might have been anything, from a cartoon to a very age-inappropriate horror film. Regardless, there had suddenly been something on the screen that had frightened Elliot, frightened him so much he'd screamed and started to cry.

Nothing for a moment, and then a resounding crash had made Elliot jump and cry harder, until he'd opened his eyes and seen the broken television on the floor.

'It won't hurt you any more,' his brother had said, heaving a little from having pushed the large machine off its surface. 'Don't cry.'

Elliot didn't remember what had happened afterwards, though he'd been told their mother and their nanny had come running and Richard had ended up without dessert for two weeks. He didn't remember what Richard had told them, if he'd tried justifying himself or if even back then, he'd been entirely unapologetic about anything he did.

What Elliot had remembered was that his brother had destroyed something that distressed him, and protected him.

It was the first instance Elliot remembered, but it wasn't the last. And no matter _what_ it was, Richard had never been scared himself. Such that although Richard sometimes made Elliot cry for his own amusement, Elliot still came to him whenever something else upset him.

Because truly nothing scared Richard.

Not even their parents literally going at each other's throats, their mother's enraged shrieking and their father's thunderous growls right outside Richard's bedroom door telling Richard and Elliot exactly what was going on.

It hadn't been the first time Elliot had heard his parents physically fight. Sometimes it seemed inevitable, such as that day when the air between Mehrad and Catherine Khan had been fizzling since morning. But it was the first time he could recall it being this violent, his mother so utterly beside herself she had been screaming about killing his father. Elliot didn't know what Mehrad had been saying, because whilst Catherine got louder with anger, he got quieter, but Elliot doubted it had been much better. Whatever the matter, things had soon started flying and when the crash of something breaking against Richard's door had shaken the room, six-year old Elliot had fled under the covers.

It should have been his bedtime soon and technically the nanny should have been coming to bring him to his own room, but there was no way Elliot was leaving Richard's. Even if the nanny somehow made it past the war raging outside.

He'd chanced a glance at Richard, and seen his brother sitting still as a statue on the bed next to him. Richard had been staring at the door, a look on his face Elliot couldn't read, but there had been a _calm_ around him that couldn't be faked.

Richard hadn't been scared. Not even _then_ , when Elliot wouldn't have thought less of anyone, because his parents were the most terrifying people he knew at the best of times.

Elliot had been so baffled he'd regained the courage to speak for a moment, even as something that sounded like an entire cabinet's worth of dishes had shattered outside. 'Aren't - aren't you scared?' he'd whispered, but Richard had heard him amongst all the noise.

He'd glanced at Elliot briefly before staring at the door again. 'No.'

'H-how?'

A short moment had passed, then Richard had looked at him properly. His face had been indecipherable, an eery expression on a child, but Elliot hadn't noticed it then. 'Because one day, I will be stronger than them,' he'd answered. 'I will be stronger, and they will fear _me_. They don't scare me.'

Elliot hadn't understood at the time. Not for many years. He'd just stared at his brother, and wondered how anyone could be stronger than the two Alphas fighting it out around the house.

'Don't worry,' Richard had continued. 'That day, you won't have to fear them any more either. Because I'll be the one to take care of you. I'll be the one who decides what happens to you. And we will go somewhere far, far away, where no one will find us. Across the ocean. For ever. I promise.'

A child's promise. A dream, really. But it was the only one Elliot had for a long, long time, and as he'd curled against his brother, he'd believed in it.

But dreams were for those who deserved them, not insatisfactory Omegas like Elliot.

*

Elliot spent the Christmas holiday listening to his new CD on the old radio his grandmother allowed him to use. He counted the days until he would be going back to school, and when it was finally time, could barely contain his excitement. His grandmother looked at him oddly, but for once Elliot was certain he wouldn't be in trouble; he couldn't think of a way his parents might take issue with the fact he was eager to continue his education.

That wasn't, of course, the reason.

It was almost silly how happy Elliot was at seeing his friends again, and if there had been some anxiety at the thought they might have changed their minds about him over the holiday, that evaporated quickly when the three Alphas carried on as though they hadn't been apart for two weeks. Elliot _was_ envious to hear they had seen each other over the holiday, but he did his best to not let it show.

Disappointingly, he hadn't gotten a CD player for this Christmas either, but somehow he ended up appropriating Soheil's over the following weeks. The Alpha didn't seem to mind letting Elliot have it, simply using his MP3 player instead, which was another toy Elliot had only ever seen from afar. Richard typically had nice things (and years ago, would even sometimes give them to Elliot when he no longer wanted them), but Elliot had stopped asking to use them a while ago.

Instead, he was now allowed to have fun with Ned's Blackberry, but he thought it was David who had the best gadget: a portable DVD player. When the winter days were particularly nasty, and they didn't feel like a card game or table football, they would find a nice spot in one of the leisure rooms, plug in the headphone splitter and watch a film whilst eating their way through whatever sweets and snacks the Alphas had gotten from home. Soheil had Iranian pastries, David and Alexis usually Greek treats, and Ned had the classic chocolate bars.

In those moments, Elliot could honestly say he was happy.

As the weather became nicer, he one day decided on a whim to take up one of his friends' earliest suggestions, and watch them on the playing field. It was only practice instead of a proper match, but Elliot could still say he understood nothing of rugby when it was finished.

He was ready to stand up and make his way back inside, when Ned suddenly glimpsed him. The Alpha waved and immediately changed course from the locker rooms towards Elliot, so Elliot remained in his seat and waited until the Alpha had rejoined him.

'You came,' Ned chuckled as he dropped down next to Elliot on the stands. 'What did you think, huh?'

His cheeks were flushed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his clothes dirty and his hair a mess, but it was probably Elliot's affection as a friend that made him think the Alpha was still attractive.

'I still don't get it,' he replied with a laugh. 'But it's fine, I'll just cheer when everybody else is cheering and I'll boo when they do.'

'All right, but make sure it's our house you follow.'

'I'll do my best.'

'Alternatively, just cheer for your favourite player. You have one, right? Anybody in particular impressed you today?' the Alpha grinned.

'Well...' Elliot pretended to think. 'I guess Soh is pretty good.'

'Okay, yes, he is. Apart from him?'

'Hum... Davy's not that bad either.'

' _Okay_ , but apart from him, too?'

'Then I guess... Singleton did a good job as well?'

'All right, you smarty-pants, why don't you just tell me what I want to hear?' Ned growled, putting an arm around Elliot to lock him in place as he began tickling him. Elliot's coat protected him from the worst, but not _all_ of it, and he giggled in the most undignified manner until he caved in.

'Fine, you're my favourite rugby player! There, are you happy now?'

'Perfectly so,' Ned replied in a satisfied tone.

Later, whilst Elliot was waiting at their usual spot in the leisure room for his friends to finish showering and changing, he noticed he hadn't _minded_ the physical contact with Ned. It wasn't new, they often sat squashed together on a sofa or bench, but it wasn't _purposefully initiated_ contact. Elliot usually strongly disliked those, and it had certainly been years since someone had tickled him.

The thought quickly joined the former feeling in Elliot's stomach, consciously ignored until forgotten.

As the year progressed and spring allowed for more time outside, Elliot was also given an introduction to his friends' musical preferences; they normally all had their own tracks they listened to, but sitting outside allowed them to play their CDs on David's DVD player. Those were the three "R"s: Soheil liked rock, David mostly liked reggae, and Ned... Ned liked American rap, or as he called it, "gangster" rap. He was the type to buy the mixtape of every Tom, Dick and Harry who offered him one and then genuinely enjoy it.

Elliot supposed he'd have minded less if the Alpha's preferred method of enjoyment hadn't been to play it as loudly as possible and sing along to it.

Ned had been a choirboy and at least knew how to carry a tune, but as Elliot watched him, in his tidy school uniform, his neat, proper haircut and his posh voice, it was... its own thing.

'Just ignore him,' Soheil said to him when he noticed Elliot's look. 'And if anyone asks, just tell them he's clinically retarded and singing this drivel is the only thing that's keeping him from shitting himself. It's what Davy and I say.'

'Clinically retarded?' Elliot laughed. 'Is that even a thing?'

'Of course it is. Just look at him.'

'Shut up,' Ned said. 'Eli thinks I'm gangster, right Eli?'

'Less than a kitten in a tutu.'

'Sod off, the lot of you,' Ned grumbled whilst "the lot" laughed, although that didn't stop him from continuing in his musical pursuits. For a moment Elliot thought the Alpha might begin a tussle with Soheil, as was so often the case, but Ned had seemed to decide forcing them to listen to him sing to be the bigger punishment.

He wasn't wrong. Although at some point, when Soheil and Elliot's needling became too much, he and Soheil ended up roughhousing in the grass whilst David commented on the fight and asked Elliot his opinion on the opponents' performances. It was too good an opportunity not to jab at them, even more so because Elliot knew he was safe from their physical disagreements; though he'd felt left out at first, he'd quickly realised it was for the better, because if they treated him as they treated each other, he'd probably get broken in half.

All in all in those moments, when Elliot didn't have to watch what he said for fear of incurring punishment, he never failed to feel both lucky and grateful. That Soheil had once casually called him "funny" was a particularly cherished memory, because _no one_ had ever much appreciated Elliot's thoughts before, let alone considered him entertaining.

Elliot was reminded of this when his fourteenth birthday came in early May, without a single word from his parents. Foolishly he spent a week hoping the card might be late, but they had barely seemed to remember his birthday when he'd still been at home; he shouldn't have been surprised they entirely forgot when he was away.

He shouldn't have been surprised, but Elliot couldn't help the pinch in his heart nonetheless, a pinch that wouldn't go away no matter what he told himself, and eventually he went to hide in an empty classroom.

He'd told his friends he wanted to go to the library, so that afforded him a good twenty minutes to... keep his composure. Crying was for the weak, Elliot had been told that often enough he might as well hear it in his sleep, and he didn't want to be even weaker than he already was, so he _wouldn't_.

And he didn't. But as he sat there, in silence and miserable, he certainly wanted to.

'Eli, what are you doing?'

Elliot jumped, his heart missing a beat when he saw Ned in the door frame. The Alpha entered and closed the door behind him, going to sit on the desk in front of Elliot's, facing him.

'What's the matter?'

Elliot wanted to _die_ in embarrassment. Being caught sulking was the last thing he wanted his friends to see.

'Err...'

'You're upset. You've been upset for a few days now. Tell me what's wrong, mate.'

Elliot looked down at the desk in front of him, scratching a fingernail against the surface. Part of him had a sudden urge to tell Ned everything, but the other part didn't want Ned to think him childish, getting upset over a missing birthday card.

'You're not cross with me, are you? Or one of the lads?'

'No!' Elliot replied quickly. 'No, it's, err... my family.'

'Your family? What'd they do?'

'They, err...' Elliot thought about the three Alphas' birthdays, and how happy they'd been. Maybe Ned would actually understand? 'I... It was my birthday last week and they didn't write,' he mumbled, looking at the spot he was scratching instead of at Ned.

'Wait, it was your birthday? Shit, I didn't know. Happy belated birthday, mate, I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault,' Elliot replied hastily, eyes still down. 'I didn't tell you. I didn't want to make a fuss out of it. It's never been a fuss. I just... wish they'd congratulated me.'

'I'm sorry, Eli. Sometimes parents are just cunts.'

Elliot's gaze snapped up, shocked speechless. He'd never _dream_ of having the audacity to say that about his parents; it didn't matter that they were miles and miles away. They'd find out, they always did, and then he'd be punished.

Ned let out a humourless little chuckle at Elliot's wide-eyed look. 'They are. I know. I bet my father wouldn't remember my birthday either if his secretary didn't have it in her calendar. But I guess I'm lucky I still have my aunt and uncle. I'm sorry if you don't have that. It's not your fault, though. As I said, sometimes parents are just tossers.'

There were several things Elliot couldn't understand with what Ned had just told him. Firstly was the fact Ned was incredibly spoilt, at least materially: surely that didn't come from indifference? Elliot was only given the bare minimum so as not to embarrass his parents, but nothing truly beyond that.

Secondly... _It's not your fault._ That made even less sense. His parents were Alphas: strong, powerful, and accomplished. Elliot on the other hand was just a weak, subpar Omega. Of course it was his fault.

Elliot had no idea how to explain this to Ned, though. Even less did he want to remind Ned of their difference in worth.

So he simply nodded, and hoped Ned would be satisfied.

The Alpha looked at him for a moment, then smiled. 'Hey. I have an idea. Consider this a late birthday gift. How would you like to spend the summer at my house?'

'W-what?' Elliot stuttered, thinking he'd heard wrong. 'Your house?'

'Well, my aunt and uncle's house. I live with them. It's big, you'd have your own room and everything and it's near where Davy's parents and Soh's grandparents live, we'd have a blast. Just think about it.'

Elliot didn't have to _think about it_. It sounded infinitely better than those summer camps his parents would send him to, when the housekeeper had her holiday and they wanted to go away with Richard. The only opportunities he'd had of being around children his own age, but he'd always been the boring, socially awkward kid and never made any friends. He certainly wouldn't miss the experience. 'I'd love to,' he said honestly. 'But... I have to ask my parents first. And... maybe you should ask your aunt and uncle, to make sure it's all right if I come?'

'Don't worry,' Ned chuckled. 'They won't mind. They're used to me having friends over, and far less civilised ones than you, I might add. They'll be all right with you. As for your parents, I'll write a short letter to introduce myself and give them my aunt's contact information, so just give them that when you ask them.'

It sounded so simple. Elliot bit his lip, but even though the thought of asking his parents for anything terrified him, he wanted this so much he knew he'd forever kick himself if he didn't at least _try_.

Ned chuckled at the hopeful, determined look on Elliot's face. 'It'll go fine, you'll see. And I'm pretty sure my aunt will love you. She'll compare you to me and think to herself what a nice, polite young man you are and wish she could trade me in.'

That was the most ridiculous thing Elliot had ever heard, and he laughed. 'No way. You're not that bad.'

'Well, maybe not now, that's true. But I used to be the worst of terrors when I was a child. Seriously. I had the most horrible of temper tantrums. Don't get me wrong, they straightened me out, but I don't think my aunt will ever forget what I put them through.'

Abruptly, Elliot wondered where Ned's parents had been. Why would his aunt and uncle take care of him when his father at least was still in the picture?

'Oh,' he stammered. 'I'm sorry. I...'

'Don't worry about it. It's all good now. Anyway, I just wanted to reassure you they won't mind your presence. And I think my little sister will love you, too. She's an Omega as well and I think she'll love the idea of someone who's not a "stupid Alpha" to play with,' Ned grinned.

 _Another Omega._ It had been a while since Elliot had interacted with one, and whilst Ned's sister seemed to be a young child, it still sounded nice.

'Besides,' Ned continued, 'my aunt and uncle will be spending a few weeks in London for the Season, and they always try to drag me with them. I probably won't manage to weasel out of everything - and actually, the races are pretty cool - but my odds are _a lot_ better if I have a guest to mind.'

'Why don't you want to go?' Elliot asked, genuinely curious. 'You... I thought you enjoyed parties.'

'Not of the shut-up-and-sit-straight variety. Really, if you can get me out of having to go to even _one_ , you'll have done me a favour.'

Ned was still grinning, and with the thought of spending the summer _having fun_ with him and David and Soheil, Elliot suddenly found it easy to smile back.

All in all, when on the last day of school Ned handed Elliot an envelope, Elliot took it with quite an amount of both excitement and anxiety.

It was sealed, _To Mr and Mrs Khan_ written in Ned's elegant hand on the front. Elliot knew it made sense for it to be closed but he still _desperately_ wished he knew what he was handing to his parents. He trusted Ned to be polite, but his parents had their own... interpretation of things. Without knowing the contents, Elliot couldn't even prepare for damage control.

The housekeeper came to pick him up, and she asked him a few questions before silence fell for the remainder of the journey home. She was a Beta whom his parents had handpicked personally, and her world view was about the same as theirs. The only reason she paid him any attention was because he was the son of her employers, unlike Richard whom she liked, and that was the extent of her and Elliot's relationship together.

Once home, Elliot first tried buttering his parents up with his report card. His good grades would surely play in his favour.

He found them on the terrace at the back of the house, seemingly unconcerned with the sweltering heat as they lay on recliners under the drawn-out marquise with cocktails. His mother was in her favourite summer dress, the cut very flattering on her toned figure, sunglasses on her pinned-up dark hair, and she was smoking whilst talking on the telephone with whom Elliot assumed was either a cousin or a friend. For all that she scared him senseless, she had remarkably common hobbies and one of them was gossiping about other people.

She barely spared him a glance, as though they hadn't seen one another for ten minutes instead of ten months, and continued with her conversation, laughing loudly. She was talking in Romanian so Elliot guessed it was a cousin.

He wasn't too unhappy about handing the report card to his father, who put aside his cricket magazine. Mehrad could hardly be said to be more doting, but he tended to be less _explosive_ about his displeasure. Elliot had actually been hit less by him than by Catherine.

In both appearance and character, Elliot supposed he took more after his father, his features more South Asian than Eastern European (although the bulging muscles beneath Mehrad's polo shirt would probably never find their way on to Elliot's scrawny frame), and both were introverts, especially when compared to Catherine or Richard.

But Elliot knew better than to underestimate his father. Catherine was the lioness, fierce and flamboyant, but Mehrad was the snake in the grass, and when he struck it was even deadlier. He had to be - or Catherine would not be his wife. Those who forgot that rarely had the opportunity to make that mistake twice.

His father looked over the report card, and the fact he didn't appear annoyed at what he saw was about the best Elliot could expect. Mehrad then put it aside and raised an eyebrow when Elliot didn't move.

'Something else?'

Elliot held out Ned's letter before he lost his nerve.

Mehrad took it and turned it over before looking back at Elliot. 'Get me a letter opener, will you?'

Elliot hastily obeyed, then clasped his fingers behind his back so his father wouldn't see them shaking whilst Mehrad read the letter.

His expression didn't change much, and he looked at his wife when he was done.

'Kitty,' he said, which was about the only thing that could interrupt Catherine.

She looked at him and took the letter, distractedly glancing over it at first before _something_ seemed to grab her attention, and she told her interlocutor she would call them back.

Finally, her gaze went to Elliot when she was finished reading. 'This Edmund Horatio, have you known him long?'

'Who?' Elliot replied dumbly, taken aback for a moment.

'Your friend,' Catherine articulated slowly, waving the letter in her hand as she gave him a look one might give a deficient animal. 'Edmund Horatio d'Arbington.'

'Oh!' Elliot exclaimed, and had to stifle a mad urge to giggle as he realised what Ned's full name was. 'Yes, a while. I met him at the beginning of the school year.'

'Do you have a photograph?'

'Um, yes,' Elliot stuttered, and hurried to get it. It was a picture of their group of friends and had been taken in March, along with other, nonsensical pictures Elliot would certainly not show his parents, but one at least had turned out presentable.

He showed it to his mother, mindful not to step too close to her, and introduced his friends in turn.

His parents looked at the photograph.

Then at each other.

Then at Elliot, and he couldn't help taking a half-step back at the look in their eyes.

'All Alphas,' Catherine said quietly, a low hiss in her voice. 'You're not forgetting yourself, are you?'

'W-what?'

'You know how to behave, I hope? You're not _trading favours_ for attention, are you?'

Elliot was speechless for a moment, not understanding, and then it dawned on him.

Did she - did his mother really think...?

'No!' he sputtered. 'No, I-I-I'd never! We're just - we're just friends!'

She stared at him icily. 'Make sure it stays that way,' she eventually replied. 'If you don't, not even God could help you.'

'I won't do anything,' Elliot whispered, half out of terror and half out of a desire to appease her so she'd at least consider Ned's invitation.

She made a disdainful little sound before her eyes went back to the letter. 'Well. I'll think on it.'

Mehrad said nothing, opening his magazine again, and Catherine began to dial a number on the telephone. Elliot understood the dismissal and left.

He returned to his room to unpack his things. His laundry would be taken care of by the housekeeper, but he liked to order his books and knick-knacks himself.

It was near dinner-time and Elliot was almost finished, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his suitcase, when his bedroom door abruptly opened, and he froze.

Only one person would both bother to come to him, and not bother to knock.

He swallowed hard and looked up into Richard's eyes.

He'd been wondering, with dread and relief, where his brother was, and the faint smell of chlorine told him Richard had spent the day at the swimming pool.

Richard appraised him coldly, and sitting on the floor as he was, Elliot felt their difference in height at an almost unbearable level.

His brother was a giant. Almost seven feet tall, shoulders broad enough to support a barrel, and his biceps reminded Elliot of that American cartoon about the spinach. His power as an Alpha seemed enough to stop a raging bull in its track, and his added physical strength to kill it with a single punch to the skull.

Elliot was absolutely _nothing_ in comparison and he shrank in on himself when Richard took a few steps into the room, his eyes sweeping over Elliot's things scattered around. As much as Elliot took after Mehrad, Richard took after Catherine, but whilst all four of them had the same hair, Richard stood out for his eyes; unlike the rest of them who had dark ones, he'd inherited them from Catherine's mother, a clear amber with a green ring around the pupil. His hair also curled slightly at the end, unlike Elliot's which was simply straight, and the more Elliot looked at him, his _strength_ and looks, the less he understood Richard's choice.

'So,' Richard eventually drawled. 'You're back.'

Elliot nodded.

'Huh. Have you been eating more? You look fatter. And taller. But especially fatter.'

Elliot had, actually. With no one scrutinising every little movement he made or the anxiety of doing _anything_ to irritate his parents, he'd begun to enjoy eating. The school refectory was objectively not as good as the housekeeper's cooking, but meals were no longer a chore and Elliot had been eating beyond the bare minimum to stop his stomach from growling.

Not to mention all the sweets he'd indulged in, as well. Although the school nurse remained not entirely satisfied with his weight, telling him he could bear to gain a few additional pounds and still be considered slim.

Did Richard find that displeasing? Or at the very least, _unappealing_? Elliot could only hope so.

Richard appraised him for another long, uncomfortable moment before he turned around and left the room without another word.

When he sat down at the dinner table half an hour later, Elliot had a feeling he wouldn't keep much of the weight he'd gained.

Catherine beamed at Richard and kissed his hair when he took his seat, whilst he didn't seem to particularly care. Richard had always been very blasé about the affection their parents gave him, but then, they showered him with it so much he probably didn't think twice about it.

Unlike Elliot, who remembered the exact day his mother had given him the only kiss he'd ever gotten from her. It had been on his very first day of school, before his parents had pulled him out at the end of the year, and he remembered _everything_ about it. The shade of her purple coat, the tilt of her matching hat, the colour of her lipstick, the feel of her gloved hands when she'd touched his cheek, and the mad urge to be so good at school she'd kiss him again.

It hadn't quite worked out that way.

'Do you know where your friend lives?' he suddenly heard, and it took a moment for him to realise Catherine was addressing him.

'Uh, not really,' he stammered.

'His friend?' Richard asked.

'A boy from school. He wrote a letter to invite Elliot for a visit. To _Somerset_. How in the world does the stupid Omega think he's going to get there?'

Elliot's heart sank. He lived on the outskirts of London, and Somerset was several hours by car away. Maybe he could take the train? But he would still need to be driven to the railway station, and he doubted his parents would let him go off on that little adventure on his own.

'Huh,' Richard replied.

'Your father can't, I don't have the time either, and we're not paying the staff to spend the day sitting in a car. I think -'

'I'll drive him.'

Under other circumstances, their parents' gobsmacked faces would have been funny, but Elliot was too baffled himself.

'You'll drive him?' Catherine repeated, sounding incredulous. 'You'll lose a day to that nonsense, sweetheart.'

Richard shrugged. 'That's all right. When are they expecting him?'

So after dinner, Catherine told Richard the details of Ned's invitation, and the next morning, she called Ned's aunt to discuss it in person.

Within a few days, Elliot sat down in the passenger's seat of Richard's car with his belongings in the boot, not believing what was happening.

Richard typed the address into his navigator and off they were.

After a while in silence, Elliot chanced a look at his brother.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

Richard didn't look away from the road. 'Don't thank me yet.'

A lump of _panic_ in Elliot's throat. 'D-did I do something? I'm sorry.'

'Not yet. And I suggest you stick to that. Don't turn this into a mistake, Elliot.'

Elliot had no idea what exactly Richard meant, but he shook his head all the same. 'I promise I won't.'

'Good.'

Richard turned on the radio after that, and Elliot was relieved his brother didn't expect further conversation.

He realised why his parents hadn't opposed his visiting Ned as soon as he saw the estate of Ned's uncle.

Mehrad and Catherine loved high-brow connections and Ned's family clearly belonged to the cream of society.

Richard, on the other hand, didn't overly care. He set Elliot's bags on the ground in front of the mansion and drove off before the woman at the top of the stairs leading to the front door could even greet him.

The elegant Omega's eyebrows quirked, her disapproval clear, but Richard was quickly forgotten when they were suddenly joined by an ecstatic Ned.

Ned's aunt and uncle were, indeed, the crop of the cream of society, even aristocrats from what Elliot understood.

'Don't worry about their titles or anything, though, just call them "sir" and "ma'am". They're not too fussed about it and it's much easier for everyone,' Ned told him as he showed Elliot to his room, in the enormous, neoclassical Georgian house.

Elliot had no idea whether that was the way to normally do it, but he couldn't deny it made the pair more approachable.

'You can call _me_ "my Lady", though,' Ned's little sister told him with a grin. 'And you can call Ned "darling", I think he'd like that.'

'Shut the heck up, Gigi,' Ned hissed, a pink hue to his cheeks. 'Shut up or we'll be having your rabbits for dinner.'

Georgia just giggled. She had proudly introduced herself as being nine years old and having three rabbits, and didn't seem the least bit concerned about Ned's threat.

'Do you want to see my bunnies before dinner?' she asked Elliot. 'They're really cute and soft.'

Elliot didn't have a lot of experience with animals. His parents didn't think too highly of them and as such, had rarely taken either his brother or him to zoos, petting or otherwise.

'Sure,' he nonetheless answered, because he didn't want to be rude and Georgia seemed to like him.

It turned out he liked rabbits. They really were soft, _fuzzy_ even, and there was something about petting the round, cuddly animals that just made him _content_.

'They like you,' Georgia beamed at him, giving him treats to feed to the rabbit he had on his lap. 'And you're really nice, I like you, too. At least you don't talk with Ned about which of my bunnies you'll eat first and you don't call me Carrothead.'

It took all of Elliot's self-control not to burst out laughing. Georgia had lovely hair, a deeper hue of red that shone golden, but he could definitely see her being teased over it. 'Who would do such a thing?'

'Soheil. But he's a stupidhead so I don't care what he says. You're not. I like you. I agree with Ned, I think he's right to fancy you.'

'You know what?' Ned said. 'I don't think we'll be having rabbit for dinner after all. I think we'll be having _little girl_.'

So saying he lunged at her and sent Georgia running away squealing with laughter.

Elliot laughed, and it _was_ a delightful sight to watch Ned chase after his little sister, but as with David and Alexis, he couldn't help the sharp pang of jealousy.

He tucked it away, trying to forget his family and enjoy the time he'd spend here.

It was not a hard task. Both Ned and his family seemed intent on making Elliot feel welcome, and quickly, he did.

Ned's uncle intimidated him slightly, because whilst not as frightening an Alpha as his own family, there was a distinct air of venerability and quiet dignity to him that inspired respect in a way terror never could. Elliot wanted to be regarded well by the Earl, not out of fear but out of a desire to please; and the Earl smiled at him often, a reserved smile that nonetheless touched his eyes, for which Elliot was glad. He could tell Ned esteemed his uncle tremendously as well and was all the more relieved he'd earned the man's favour.

Ned's aunt was a delicate, genteel Omega who despite being soft-spoken and half her husband's size, was clearly the unchallenged mistress of the house. Elliot knew it was an Omega's place to manage their Alpha's home (his parents had always made certain he knew his position in the world), but he'd assumed it was per the Alpha's wishes, not the Omega's; yet it was unquestionably the Countess who had the last say in the household. Elliot was aware society at large had a perhaps less stringent view on the roles of Alphas and Omegas than his parents, but the dynamic between _these_ two was really quite unlike what he'd been told.

Maybe the reason Ned didn't seem so overly concerned with Elliot's secondary gender and his group of friends had so easily accepted him. It was certainly an unthinkable thing in Elliot's family.

Ned also had a cousin, the Alpha son of his aunt and uncle, but the young Viscount was already a university student and was spending the first weeks of summer travelling with friends.

That was fine with Elliot. He wasn't very good with new people and was glad for one less for the time being.

The first days passed quickly, Ned showing Elliot the house and allowing him to touch everything in his room.

By everything, he meant his consoles, portable or not, his stereo, his computer, and a myriad of other expensive, fascinating gadgetry Elliot had seen in Richard's room, or his parents', but he wasn't allowed to put a finger on.

Ned truly was spoilt. Elliot realised _how much_ a week into his visit, when his friend woke him early one morning with a wide grin.

A little bleary-eyed, Elliot got up, put on the clothes Ned told him to wear, then followed his friend into the kitchen for breakfast. The cook seemed surprised to see them but she fed them before Ned dragged Elliot out of the house, looking far happier than anyone ought to after waking at this time of day during the summer holidays.

'Ned, this better be good,' Elliot groaned as he followed Ned to a part of the house he hadn't been before.

'It will be. We're going on a trip.'

'We _what_? Where?'

'Not too far, don't worry. I'll just show you the estate, there's a really nice pond where we can swim and have lunch and it'll be fun, you'll see.'

'Dude, I'm not going _hiking_.'

'It's not hiking,' Ned laughed. 'We won't be walking, don't you worry, I know you're lazy as all hell.'

'I'm not _lazy_ , I'm on holiday.' Then Elliot realised the flaw in Ned's plan. 'Wait, how else are we going to get there? You're not old enough to drive. And I'm not biking.'

'As I said, I know you're lazy. Don't worry.'

'Then _how_...?'

'You'll see. It's a surprise.'

Elliot could indeed say he was surprised ten minutes later.

Substantially.

'You... you have your own _horse_?'

'Yup,' Ned grinned, patting its neck. It was a completely white horse, too. 'Here's a riddle for you: what's the colour of Henry the Fourth's white horse?'

'What?' Elliot laughed, still rather in awe. 'You just said it, it's white.'

'Wrong. It was. But now it's grey with dust.'

'Where do you find such awful jokes?' Elliot laughed.

'Don't knock the classics,' Ned grinned. 'Now let me just ready her and we'll be off.'

'I, um...' Elliot couldn't help stammering nervously as he watched Ned prepare the horse. 'I've never... done this.'

'I know, don't worry. We won't be going faster than a walk and she's a sweetheart, nothing will happen.'

It certainly sounded exciting, in spite of Elliot's apprehension, so he let Ned help him up the horse before the Alpha got up behind him. Ned put his arms around Elliot, holding the reins in front of them, but even as a novice Elliot was _quite_ sure the Alpha didn't need to hold him _that_ tightly.

He shot a look over his shoulder at Ned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, and Ned replied with a wide grin that told Elliot the Alpha knew exactly he was being cheeky and also didn't care.

Somehow, Elliot couldn't find the words to tell him off for it.

He was surprised to see them halt in front of a farmhouse barely ten minutes after they'd left, but Ned told him to stay put whilst he got something. The Alpha knocked at the door and was greeted by a smiling, portly woman who handed him a basket whilst he gave her several notes.

'What's that?' Elliot asked whilst Ned secured the basket to the horse.

'Our lunch. That lady and her husband are some of my uncle's tenants, their family has been living here and working the land for mine for... I don't know, six hundred years? Anyway, they smoke their own ham and it's _fabulous_. You'll love it,' Ned grinned as he got back up in the saddle and they were on their way.

It turned out being on a horse wasn't all that bad. After a while, Elliot got used to the mare's gait, and he told himself he _wasn't_ leaning back against Ned, the Alpha just sat too close to him. Ned happily chattered on about the various parts of the grounds, how David and him were just about neighbours, and all the nice spots for various activities. Shortly before noon, they reached the pond, and although Elliot didn't want to go swimming himself, he dangled his legs in it as he watched Ned have fun in the water, until the Alpha splashed him and Elliot decided he was better served feeding bits of their lunch salad to the horse. After lunch Ned challenged him to a frog-catching contest, which Elliot lost to an embarrassing degree. In his defence, this was his first time trying to catch the small, alert animals, and he hadn't done _that_ badly all things considered.

The afternoon passed much too quickly, until Elliot glimpsed Ned's watch and saw it was almost six o'clock.

He didn't want the day to end, but when a while later Ned said it was time to go home, he knew the Alpha was right.

'Besides,' Ned grinned, 'once it's cooler in the evening, this place is full of mosquitoes.'

Definitely time to go home, then. Mosquitoes seemed to have an affection for Elliot he couldn't quite reciprocate.

Ned looked very happy once they were back at the mansion, bringing the mare back to her stall.

'So, what did you think of everything?' he asked Elliot, who had gotten daring and was shyly stroking the nose of a nearby, curious horse.

'It was fun,' Elliot smiled, and Ned grinned back as he came to stand next to Elliot, leaning over him.

'Of course it was. I'm a good Alpha, I always make sure you have a good time.'

'Mhm,' Elliot hummed. 'I think that you didn't have a way to play one of your CDs certainly helped.'

'What, you don't like my serenades? Oh dear,' Ned chuckled. 'But come on. Give me credit for a great day.'

'Well, I won't be called ungrateful,' Elliot laughed, and truly, he didn't want to be. He was sincere when he gave Ned his best smile. 'It was a great day. Thank you.'

There was a _spark_ in Ned's eyes, and with one hand above Elliot's head, boxing him in against the wall of the stall, he began to lean down further.

Elliot understood what he meant to do at the last moment, and quickly turned his head away, the kiss landing on his cheek.

The moment that followed was still. Elliot felt Ned's breath against his skin as both he and the Alpha stood frozen. He stared at the far end of the stables, not moving an inch as his heart pounded furiously and not daring to look at Ned.

He felt the Alpha shift, pushing off from the wall he'd cornered Elliot against, and move back several steps.

A slow exhale, as though from a punctured lung.

'All right,' Ned said quietly, and Elliot was suddenly so scared he wanted to be sick. 'All right.'

Was this the moment the Alpha realised he'd get nowhere with Elliot, and lost all interest in him? Elliot didn't doubt Ned was too polite to make him feel unwelcome for the rest of his stay here, but that didn't mean he'd want to continue their friendship afterwards.

The thought was crushing. Without exaggeration, the year Elliot had spent at school had been the most enjoyable he could remember, and he knew it was entirely thanks to Ned and his friends. _I'm sorry_ , Elliot wanted to say, but then didn't know what to add.

'Okay, Eli,' Ned said, and there was an _undertone_ in his voice that churned Elliot's stomach. Ned sounded so... not okay. 'I'm sorry. You're not interested. I guess I thought - well, I was hoping - never mind. Just forget it, okay?'

Elliot dared looking at Ned again, who was standing several feet away. The Alpha looked upset, but as he spoke, Elliot could see the unhappiness gradually fade until when Ned had finished, he was giving Elliot the same agreeable, nice smile Elliot was used to.

'I don't want you to think I invited you over to - well. I mean, I _was_ kind of hoping - but as I said, never mind. It's fine. I'll get over it. I hope you're not cross. We all right?'

Deep down, Elliot knew it wasn't "fine". That Ned's smile wasn't as genuine as usual. And that in order for his friend to "get over it", Elliot should step back. Go away. Do something, anything other than continuing this relationship with Ned that was clearly not what the Alpha wanted and reminded him of what he didn't have.

But their friendship was what Elliot wanted. So desperately much. He knew it was selfish, that a better person would consider Ned's well-being more, but Elliot wasn't a better person. He wanted to keep this.

So he nodded and gave a small smile back. 'Don't worry. I'm not cross. Just - ' _Please don't try again_ '- I mean, yeah, let's just forget it.'

Ned nodded, and went to ask one of the stablehands to take care of his horse before he and Elliot walked back to the main part of the house.

And Elliot's stomach sank again when he saw a stone-faced, visibly displeased Countess awaiting them inside. There was a storm brewing on her brow and Elliot wanted to shrink in terror; he didn't know what they might have done wrong but what if she kicked him out?

But her expression softened when her eyes landed on Elliot. 'Hello dear. Did you have a nice day?'

'I-I did, thank you. We - we went to the pond.'

'That's nice, dear. You can go ahead and freshen up for dinner, I just need to have a word with Edmund.'

Elliot chanced a glance up at his friend, and saw Ned didn't look surprised. If anything, the young Alpha seemed _defiant_ , as though he knew what he'd done and didn't regret it.

Elliot wondered what it was about, and couldn't help worrying he might have been partly responsible in spite of the Countess' words. But when he later sat down at the dinner table, neither the Earl nor Georgia seemed upset with him, although the former frowned and the latter glowered at Ned when the young Alpha eventually joined them.

A family dispute, then.

Nothing however was said during dinner, and it seemed the dressing-down Ned had presumably gotten from his aunt was deemed enough rebuke.

Or so Elliot thought, until when they returned to their bedrooms after dinner, where Ned and him would often watch a film or play a game before going to bed, Georgia followed them up the stairs.

She was hot on Ned's heels as he ascended. 'You knew Daddy would come today, didn't you?'

Ned didn't bother to look at her. 'Go away, Gigi.'

'You knew he would be here for lunch and you went away.'

'I told you to go away, Gigi.'

'He was sad! You always do this when he's here, you disappear and he's sad and that makes everyone sad but you still do it _every time_!'

'Not my problem,' Ned dismissed coldly, and the tone startled Elliot.

'It is your problem!' Georgia replied, her little round face gaining in colour. 'You're being mean and selfish and it ruins it for everybody!'

This time, Ned did look at her, and it was such a nasty scowl it would have made Elliot recoil. 'Sod off, Gigi. Go bawl to someone who cares.'

Georgia's large blue eyes widened, and Ned took this as an opportunity to finish mounting the stairs before disappearing into his room, closing the door behind him with a slam.

Elliot was left with a teary-eyed Georgia, and he had no idea what he could say to her before she suddenly turned around and ran back downstairs, to where the Countess' boudoir was.

Elliot hesitated, then went to knock at Ned's door. His friend didn't reply, and Elliot hesitated again before deciding to try his luck and he opened the door.

Ned was on the small balcony, and Elliot saw the glow from a lit cigarette. He knew his friends would sometimes smuggle cigarettes into school and had seen them smoke more than once, but he wasn't surprised Ned was doing it outside so his aunt wouldn't find out.

He approached, and knew Ned had noticed him but the Alpha didn't tell him to leave, so Elliot dared to join him on the balcony.

'Are you - are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Ned replied in a clipped tone. 'Sorry you had to see that. Want one?'

Not the first time Elliot had smoked, and it was a rather acquired taste but he'd wanted to fit in so he'd taken up the habit as well. It wasn't so bad after a while.

He took the offered cigarette, glad it gave him something to do because he had no idea what to say.

'Um...' he eventually stuttered. 'Um, I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but... I think Gigi's really upset, maybe, err...'

'I know,' Ned sighed, and it was tinged with regret. 'I'll go see her later. But she just pissed me off back there.'

'What...' Elliot began, and when Ned didn't seem irritated, thought it was worth the try. 'What was all that about?'

'Gigi - and my aunt and uncle, by the way - are pissed because our father came today and I didn't see him.'

'Did you... know?'

'Of course I did.'

'Oh. Err...' Elliot couldn't exactly reproach anyone not wanting to see their parents. 'I'm sorry. You don't... get along?'

'No. I mean, we don't row or anything, I just don't want to see him.'

'Why... why not?' Elliot asked, genuinely curious.

'Why should I? He's a loser.'

'A - what do you mean?'

'I mean he's such a failure he couldn't even keep his wife. Such a loser she left. What the hell should I want to see him for? If he'd sucked less she'd still be here.'

There was such venom and resentment in Ned's voice. Elliot didn't know how to react at first; his friend had never talked that way before.

'I'm sorry,' he eventually stammered. He wouldn't be sorry if Catherine left but he imagined Ned's mother had been like those in books and films, women with sweet smiles who snuggled their children into warmth and safety.

'It's fine,' Ned replied rather brashly. 'It's not your fault. It's _his_. And I won't pretend otherwise. I know it upsets them all, but fine. I'll live with it. That's what the bastard deserves.'

Elliot didn't really know what else to say except another _I'm sorry_ , so he just nodded and remained silent until Ned put out his cigarette before hiding the butt in a potted plant.

'Anyway,' the Alpha sighed. 'Wanna play on the console before going to bed?'

There was this one racing game Elliot really liked, though he wasn't particularly good at it, and he nodded eagerly. Ned chuckled and over the course of the game, his remaining ill-humour seemed to dissipate.

When Elliot returned to his own room, he saw Ned go to knock at Gigi's.

The siblings looked reconciled the next day, and afterwards the rest of the summer passed much too quickly. David and Alexis had spent the first weeks visiting family in Greece, and Soheil with his parents, but soon their group was reunited for what was an absolutely wonderful time. With no school-related worries as well as Ned's aunt, David and Alexis' mother and Soheil's grandmother spoiling the lot of them rotten and Ned's cousin agreeing to driving them around sometimes, Elliot for the first time properly understood why his friends had seemed so excited for the holidays. Who _wouldn't_ be? It was nothing but fun and good times and Elliot hadn't previously believed in sides hurt from laughter, but he did now.

When in mid-August, Ned and him came home for tea one day and Elliot saw an unexpected figure sitting with the Countess, it was a harsh wake-up.

'Elliot, dear,' the Countess smiled. 'It was such a pleasure to have you, but your brother is eager to bring you home. I understand, of course. Why don't we all have tea together and then you can go pack your things?'

From where he was seated on the sofa near the Countess' armchair, Richard smiled.

Benign to those who didn't know him, and Elliot couldn't really explain his fear, but _anything_ that pleased Richard was usually bad for anyone who wasn't Richard.

Still his brother was very courteous during tea, and the Countess had apparently forgiven him his initial rudeness. Richard studied Ned attentively, though discreetly, and Elliot was very, very glad Ned had seemed to stick to his "getting over it" resolution. There was nothing in his friend's behaviour that would give Richard cause to punish Elliot, and Elliot feared his anger even more than their parents'.

It was nonetheless with a heart of lead that Elliot eventually said goodbye and sat down in Richard's car. It was late afternoon, but with some luck on the road they would be home by evening.

The house was eerily quiet when they arrived. Without prompting, Richard carried Elliot's bags up the stairs and into his room for him, Elliot nervously trailing behind.

'Um,' he stuttered, not quite able to look his brother in the eye as Richard dropped his bags on the floor. 'Where is everyone?'

'They're out,' Richard replied, casually sitting down on Elliot's bed. His clear, sharp eyes appraised Elliot critically, and Elliot almost wished he knew the thoughts behind them. 'We went to Martinique and Romania, got back three days ago. Nice time. No one sends their greetings, but that was to be expected. Come here.'

Reluctantly, Elliot obeyed to sit down on the bed as well, as far away as he thought Richard might humour.

His brother hummed amusedly, a dangerous fire beginning to light up in his eyes. 'Had a nice summer?'

'Yes,' Elliot whispered.

'Good. Nice family you found. Money and connections. An Earl, huh? No wonder Mum approved,' Richard chuckled. 'You're not completely useless. Aren't you grateful I drove you?'

'Very,' Elliot replied, still in the same tone. 'Thank you.'

'Good. But now that you're back, and we have the whole night to ourselves, how about we catch up, you and I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: the Season is the period from April until August where British high-society hold their annual events such as balls, races and dinner parties to socialise. Traditionally, this was the period the aristocracy would leave their country estates to spend time in the capital, although nowadays many events outside of London are also considered part of the Season (such as the Royal Ascot).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Archive warnings apply. Tags apply. This will be true for a good part of the next chapters. Please consider yourself warned.**

Elliot sat frozen. He was too scared to even breathe, eyes fixated on the carpet, and there was a cold, cold weight in his stomach when he heard Richard chuckle.

'Don't be like that. Stand up and strip.'

'I'm tired,' he whispered faintly, voice hoarse and shaky. 'Please, can you... can we...'

'I said stand up and strip.'

The first time Richard had told him something similar and Elliot hadn't obeyed, it had been so painful Elliot was sure he'd passed out for a brief moment. The second time, Elliot had listened and it had been marginally less torturous. The third time...

Elliot swallowed and unsteadily stood up to do as he was told. He kept his eyes on the floor, refusing to look at his brother and trying to find a nice thought to cling on to.

'Come here,' Richard said when Elliot was finished.

Elliot took the handful of steps between them, and couldn't help inhaling sharply in fear when he felt Richard's large hand close around his throat. His brother didn't squeeze though, merely firmly holding him in place as he dragged his nose up and down Elliot's neck, scenting him.

A sudden pull at the skin on Elliot's shoulder and he knew Richard had peeled off the plaster covering the vilest wound Elliot had ever received, but his brother let out a hum of satisfaction.

'You've been good,' he rumbled, his thumb rubbing at the claiming mark he'd left on Elliot's shoulder. 'Taking your suppressants and keeping your legs closed like a good boy. Not that I can imagine many Alphas looking at you twice, but stranger things have happened in places where there're so many males cooped up together. That friend of yours certainly wouldn't be opposed to a shag with you, I'd say. But you know better than that, don't you?'

Elliot just nodded mutely, his throat too tight for words. He felt the shame, the deep disgust he remembered from last summer when Richard looked his bare body up and down, before his brother shoved him towards the bed.

'On your back.'

Again Elliot obeyed silently, hating how his limbs shook, and couldn't help his shudder when he felt Richard settle over him, carelessly pushing his legs apart.

'The _point_ of creatures like you,' Richard said pensively. 'Useless dick, useless hole. Honestly. Nature couldn't have given our species a better parasite if she'd tried. You should be _grateful_. You don't want to know where you'd be without me.'

Elliot didn't answer. It wasn't _his fault_ he'd been born a male Omega, unable to either conceive or bear children. Those handful few who _weren't_ barren were so rare they might as well be non-existent in terms of the general population, and if Richard's attentions had proven anything, it was that Elliot hadn't been lucky enough to have been born that valuable. But he hadn't _asked_ for this.

In that moment Richard abruptly pushed a finger in, almost down to the last knuckle, and Elliot couldn't hold back a high-pitched cry of pain. He was completely dry, had been untouched since Richard had last done this, and it seemed Richard made it a point to _not_ be gentle.

'Loosen up,' he chuckled. 'And remind me why we're in this position to begin with.'

Elliot had learnt his lesson from the previous time. 'Because I'm a whore,' he replied, his pants entirely of pain as Richard added a second finger, but his brother seemed to relish in them.

'Correct. You're a whore who was ready to bend over for the first Alpha you saw, a complete stranger at some random dinner party. Imagine what you'd be doing right now if I hadn't brought you in line.'

Wrong, Elliot wanted to say. All he'd wanted was talk to that nice boy and maybe he'd fantasised about a kiss, but he hadn't even had the _notion_ of more.

The last time he'd tried explaining that, though, Richard had crooked his fingers to tear at his insides with his nails and told him to shut his whore's mouth or he'd put something else in it.

'Bet you're disappointed, aren't you?' Richard continued, a dark, malicious gleam in his eyes as he watched Elliot. 'Bet you would have _loved_ to be the glory-hole of the entire school, wouldn't you? How much did you miss dick during that year, huh?'

For an absurd, brief moment, Elliot thought of how David would react if anyone talked that way to _his_ fourteen-year-old little brother. He wouldn't be surprised if it ended in the morgue.

He missed his friends, Elliot thought as Richard removed his fingers. Only two weeks left until school started, and then he'd be back to listening to Ned's awful music, laughing at him with Soheil and letting David fuss over him as the Alpha did to Alexis -

Richard shoved in, without warning or care, and Elliot couldn't help a _scream_.

'You're such a sorry bitch,' Richard laughed above him, looking down at him with a crooked smile. 'This is for your own good, and one of the few things you might actually be useful for, and you're behaving like a spoilt little virgin. Well, you feel like one, I'll give you that, but we both know you've been around the block, huh?'

He hadn't moved, showing Elliot a small act of mercy by letting his body adjust. It wouldn't, it hadn't any of the previous times, the sheer difference in size between them combined with Elliot's distaste and the fact his body wasn't even fully grown yet making it an impossible task. Elliot had heard his friends talk about sex a lot and he had no idea why anyone would want this. Well, they were Alphas so it was probably different on their end. Richard certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

He began to thrust, setting a rough and hard pace from the start, and his chest rumbled with a pleased purr each time Elliot let out a cry of pain. It gradually became easier, though not any less awful, as his body did its best to cope with the intrusion and Richard let out a noise of appreciation.

'There you go, you tart. You're finally getting wet. Good little Omega,' he crooned, brushing his nose and lips against Elliot's cheek in a semblance of affection.

It lasted for a while as Richard slaked his lust, Elliot trying not to anger him by crying or pleading. It usually had the opposite effect, and the more docile, doll-like he behaved, letting Richard do whatever he wanted and saying whatever he wished to hear, the quicker and less painful it tended to be. Sporadically there was a _spark_ through Elliot's body when Richard brushed against something inside him, making him gasp and shudder, but Richard made it a point to immediately switch angles after that.

Elliot understood well enough. This wasn't about anything other than Richard's satisfaction, although part of him was oddly _glad_ he wasn't made to feel pleasure from it, what little pleasure there might be to have from the act.

The worst was always the end, when Richard's thrusts became so harsh and fast Elliot had trouble breathing, and _then_ when his brother finally stilled.

Elliot balled his hands into fists and panted loudly as he fought to hold in the desperate urge to scream when Richard's knot swelled inside him. Everything about his brother was oversized, and Elliot had made it a point to _never_ look down when Richard's lower body was bared to him. Richard himself didn't seem to care, often not even bothering to take a stitch of clothing off but merely pulling his briefs down before fucking Elliot, and it was another of the few small mercies Elliot was granted.

'You look nice like this,' Richard commented idly, whilst Elliot reminded himself he wasn't really getting torn in two down there, it was merely painful but it would pass it would pass it would pass - 'All fucked out and docile. Give an Omega a knot and he finally remembers his place in the world.'

Richard laughed, and the minuscule jerks of his frame were enough to rip at Elliot's thin composure.

'Please don't move!' he cried out in desperation, the pain overwhelming. 'Please it hurts it hurts please -'

'Stop whining. You know you make a mess if I _don't_ knot you, so take it like a proper bitch and shut up.'

But he didn't move another muscle. It was a testament to his strength he stayed locked in place, supporting his weight without wavering, for the half-hour it took for his knot to deflate whilst Elliot shuddered in pain beneath him.

Eventually Richard glided out, drawing a last whimper from Elliot, and swept his gaze down to Elliot's crotch, still exposed to him.

'What did I tell you. You kept it tidy. Unless you'd like to sleep in a mess of my come, of course, but I can think of better ways to achieve that.'

He chuckled, and Elliot didn't reply, staring at the ceiling and waiting until Richard was done. Disgustingly enough, his brother wasn't wrong; when Richard had previously come inside him without knotting him, it had gotten all over the bed sheets even before he'd finished pulling out. The first time, Elliot had been in too much shock and pain still to register anything, but Richard had suddenly shoved a hankie between his legs before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. He'd set Elliot down in the tub and told him to clean up, and after a moment where Elliot had just sat there and stared, he'd shakily turned the water on. He'd dropped the showerhead a few times, not aided by the fact Richard remained standing next to the tub staring down at him whilst the water beneath him became tinged with red and white.

Although perhaps that hadn't been without reason. In that moment, Elliot had thought about how it'd be if he plugged the tub and sank in the water and just remained there until everything was gone. Richard's presence, of course, had prevented that.

The third time, Richard had taken the shortcut of knotting and biting him, simultaneously also ensuring it was now almost impossible for Elliot to go into heat even without suppressants, and making it so Elliot wouldn't even _want_ to share any sort of intimacy with anyone out of shame.

It was disturbing how well Richard got what he wanted with a minimal amount of effort.

When Richard finally stood up, fixed his trousers and left the room without another glance, Elliot felt as though he could breathe again. He didn't move for a long while, waiting for some of the pain to fade, and already knew he'd pretend to be sick the next day so he could recover in peace. His parents wouldn't care, glad they didn't have to see him, and Richard would chuckle before telling Elliot he better stay in bed for a week to be sure. Elliot knew that meant Richard would come several more times, using Elliot's excuse as his own opportunity.

Indeed, Elliot's predictions turned out accurate. Richard came to him again, and once fucked him a second time after his knot had gone down, but that was his final visit that year. If Elliot was lucky, he wouldn't see his brother before next summer again, and would only have to endure his attentions for a week.

And so it was. Elliot's following year at school passed quickly, spending his Christmas and Easter breaks with either his grandmother or whatever other relatives his parents had bribed into putting up with him whilst they went abroad, his summer divided between Ned's, David's and Soheil's houses, until the last weeks when he was recalled home and his parents looked at him for a few minutes before again pretending he barely existed whilst his brother used his body for a few times before doing about the same.

In the Christmas break of his last year at school however, his parents had him come home. They hadn't seen one another since summer, and Elliot felt distinctly ill at ease when they began to scrutinise him under every possible angle. They didn't say much, but more than once he felt them staring at him before they had a private conversation. Elliot was fluent in both his mother's Romanian and his father's Urdu tongue, but they often mixed the two and could communicate with each other in incomplete sentences so he wasn't quite certain what they talked about.

All he understood was that they were assessing his appearance. Some parts they were satisfied with - _slim and pretty-faced_ \- others less so - _almost too tall, and not even sixteen yet, not good for an Omega_.

Elliot didn't like it one bit, but there was nothing he could do.

This had been going on for a few days when one afternoon, Elliot went down to the sitting room hoping no one was using the television. There was a documentary about exotic islands he wanted to watch; not because he particularly cared about plants or animals, but it was his only opportunity to see something that wasn't England or select bits of Romania and Pakistan. He wasn't allowed to use the computer or the internet at home, and the school supervisor would probably not like him spending hours on travel websites for the sole benefit of looking at the pictures. Not to mention Elliot had access to lots of books with pictures, but he wanted the _illusion_ of being there by seeing things move.

It was probably a little ridiculous, but it was one of his secret pleasures.

The television was turned off and therefore free, but Elliot nonetheless paused when he saw his father in an armchair, reading a book. Mehrad was alone - Catherine had left the house shortly after lunch whilst Richard was not-there, which was all Elliot needed to know - and out of three Alphas, he was probably the one Elliot least minded.

But still. His father would most likely not appreciate it if Elliot disturbed him by turning on the telly.

Elliot was hovering in the doorway, torn between his desire to see the documentary and his fear of upsetting his father, when Mehrad looked up and saw him.

'Elliot. Is there something you want?'

His deep baritone was mild, his gaze disinterested but not unkind. Mehrad was in a good mood.

Elliot decided to try his luck. 'I, um... There was this nature documentary I wanted to see, it's playing in a few minutes. But, err, I don't want to disturb you.'

'That's all right. Keep the volume reasonable and I won't mind.'

Almost not believing his good fortune, Elliot stammered his thanks and hurried to get some snacks from the kitchen before sitting down on the carpet, resting his back against the sofa. Catherine despised crumbs on the furniture, and she strongly disapproved of sitting on the floor, but she wasn't home and Mehrad only cared about keeping the furniture clean. He said nothing as Elliot settled with his crisps, and continued reading whilst Elliot began watching his documentary.

It was about New Guinea, from coral reefs to tropical rainforests, and very soon birds-of-paradise were twirling on the screen, showing off their courtship dances. 

It was so cute. Elliot was fascinated by the display, but his attention immediately drifted when he heard his father give a pensive little sound.

'I had a friend who used to own some of these,' Mehrad suddenly said, gazing at the television. 'He had a whole menagerie, in fact. Very interesting collection of specimens.'

The bird was still dancing, but Elliot was now entirely focused on his father, looking at him with a pounding heart. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, when by chance it was just the two of them and Mehrad was in an especially good mood, he would actually talk to Elliot. Address him as he did Richard, tell him an anecdote or ask him a question. Elliot had never shared such a moment with his mother, but in those few instances he felt he had something that resembled a father.

He was always so terrified to ruin it he often barely moved or said a word, but hung on every one of Mehrad's.

'Oh?' he replied, hoping it was enough to encourage his father to continue.

'Yes. He even gave me a gift for your grandmother once. Well, your mother's mother. It was years and years ago, in the mid-eighties. It was still in the early days of your mother's and my courtship, and I was very determined to impress your grandparents. I was visiting that friend in Pakistan and he showed me his personal little petting zoo, and I saw he had a pair of leopard cats. They're not particularly unusual animals, in fact at the time it was quite the rage to own furcoats made of them in Europe, and your grandmother had one as well. But having them as _pets_ was a little more exotic. You have to understand, at the time keeping something like chinchillas was just about unheard of, and now you find them easily. I thought to myself, bringing your grandmother a pet that matched her favourite coat would surely please her, so I asked my friend to procure me one. He very graciously did, a young kitten that could still be tamed, and handed it to me in a lovely box. It had holes for air, newspaper for its needs and he assured me if I fed and let it drink sufficiently before the flight, that it would be fine until I landed in London. So I did, and when I sat on the plane, kept the box on my lap to make sure nothing would happen to it.

'The kitten wasn't quite as pleased with the arrangement as I was, as you can imagine. It yowled at first, but when I ignored it, it eventually stopped, and then busied itself with scratching the box. It was a cardboard box, I might add, but thick and sturdy and I didn't think much of it. Eventually I got up to use the loo, and when I returned, picked the box up from my seat to sit down again as I had previously. And that was when I noticed the kitten had had the same idea I had, and taken care of its business whilst I was gone. Except it had both scratched through the newspaper and thinned the cardboard enough the liquid had soaked through, down to the aeroplane seat and I now found myself sitting in cat piss.'

'Oh no,' Elliot replied, and he couldn't help a little laughter. 'Oh dear.'

'Not to mention, the kitten was rather unhappy about having to sit in its own waste, and began yowling again. The stewardess eventually put it in the haul with the other animals, spread some plastic over the seat and I changed my trousers in the loo, but the smell didn't quite leave until I had gotten a proper shower upon my arrival. I do believe I've never seen air crew look so happy to see a passenger's back as they did mine that day.'

Elliot couldn't help giggling. 'Did Grandmother at least like your gift?'

'Yes. She was quite delighted. Your mother, on the other hand, was sadly entirely too amused and decidedly not impressed, and I suppose her surprising me by picking me up at the airport in all my untidy glory didn't help. But on the bright side, her mother, at least, was quite happy - which had been the aim, so overall I would still call it a success.'

Elliot chuckled, and Mehrad watched him.

'But you wish to know more about the birds, don't you?' he eventually said.

'Yes,' Elliot nodded, if for no other reason that he didn't want their conversation to end. Once it did, it might be years before Mehrad was in the mood for another.

'Well,' his father replied. 'I don't quite remember the names of the two species he had, but I remember him telling me they were rumoured to occasionally interbreed, and produce a very rare type of offspring. Some zoologists, though, consider those "offspring" to be their own species, not hybrids, and I suppose it's still an open question. My friend, I think, wanted to amuse himself by testing that theory, but as far as I know he's remained unsuccessful. Do you know what those birds, hybrids or not, are called?'

'No,' Elliot shook his head.

'Elliot's bird-of-paradise,' Mehrad replied, a corner of his mouth curling up in the hint of a smile. 'After the American zoologist Daniel Elliot. Only two male specimens are known. One of them is in our very own Natural History Museum. Perhaps, next time I have an errand in London, I might take you.'

Elliot's eyes were wide as he nodded, and that corner curled just a bit more.

'A very pretty bird,' Mehrad continued. 'My friend showed me a picture of one of the exhibits. A fitting descendant, if it be true, of the two species he had. But unfortunately, he had to have them fixed, which perhaps might have hindered his success in cross-breeding them.'

'Fixed?' Elliot repeated, not understanding.

'Yes. You see, he used to let them fly free in a large aviary, and I dare say the birds greatly enjoyed that freedom. But they made the mistake of getting a little too daring with what they were granted, and tried to escape. My friend, of course, couldn't have that. So he had their wings clipped, and kept them in cages from then on, where they might twirl and dance but never fly again. I dare say the poor birds didn't quite understand their situation, and I suppose they'd not meant to upset my friend by trying to fly away - they are, after all, just pretty little birds with no understanding of the world. But as unfortunate as it was for them to lose their ability to fly, ultimately they remained as pretty and pleasant to look at as ever. And that is, in the end, the only purpose of pretty things - to delight with their looks, and if they best do so in a cage, then that is where they belong. Wouldn't you agree?'

Elliot felt a sickness in his stomach he couldn't explain, but he nodded nonetheless. 'I guess,' he replied quietly.

'Of course,' Mehrad hummed, and returned his attention to his book.

Elliot looked back at the television screen, but gone was the pleasure at watching the birds dance, when he imagined them doing so crippled in a cage.

The documentary ended and another one started, and Elliot thought he might as well use the opportunity and watch it too. Mehrad let him, and Elliot would take permissiveness where he found it.

He was so engrossed he didn't notice his mother had come home until the loud clacking of her heels reverberated in the sitting room, and she sat down on the arm of Mehrad's chair, carelessly knocking his book out of the way to practically plop into his lap.

Then her eyes landed on Elliot, and Elliot froze.

' _Why_ is he sitting on the floor, Mehrad?'

'Let him. There won't be crisps on your sofa.'

'I _told you_ not to let them sit on the floor. They're not children any more and it's barbaric.'

'If you mind so much, come join us and make sure he sits where you wish him to.'

Catherine huffed, but the affectionate brush of Mehrad's nose against her temple distracted her enough she lost interest in Elliot. Instead she reached for the small shopping bag she'd brought with the logo of a men's tailor on it, and began pulling out ties to rest them at the hollow of Mehrad's throat in turn, checking how their various colours fared against his complexion.

Taking the opportunity, Elliot hastily left to return to his room.

Fortunately, his parents' interest in him didn't last that long, and he was allowed to spend the second week of the Christmas holiday at Ned's, more specifically the week of the New Year. The Alpha was already eighteen years old and with his father apparently out of the country for a while, had taken up residence in the family's London house.

He surprised Elliot with a chocolate Father Christmas and Elliot flushed in pleasure and a little embarrassment he had nothing to give back.

'Don't worry about it,' Ned dismissed. 'I've already gotten so much chocolate I'm covered for a year.'

'Right,' Elliot chuckled.

'By the way,' Ned continued casually after showing Elliot his room, 'where are you thinking of applying?'

'Applying?'

'You know, to university,' Ned continued, sitting down on the bed. 'Soh and Davy and I already did ours, but you haven't said anything. And I don't mean to nag or anything but you're cutting it close with a lot of the deadlines.'

'Err...' Elliot stuttered.

The truth was, he had no idea what he would be doing once school was finished. His parents hadn't said anything, and the one time Elliot had timidly dared bringing it up, dismissed him by telling him not to think about it.

That hardly sounded as though he would need to prepare for university.

'I don't really know,' he replied.

'Do you want some tips? As I said, it's a bit tight with the schedule but I'll help you fill everything out and write your personal statement and whatever else.'

'Thanks but, um, I don't... really know. I mean... I'll only be sixteen, maybe my parents want to... wait? I don't really know,' Elliot mumbled.

'Dude, deadlines are in January.'

'I don't know,' Elliot repeated, his embarrassment turning into irritation when Ned kept insisting.

'I'm only saying, what about Harvard? That'd be cool.'

'Harvard?' Elliot repeated, and wondered if Ned and him were thinking of the same university. 'Don't be ridiculous. There's no way I'd ever get in.' Or his parents would let him go.

'Of course you would, you're wicked smart. They're going to take me, they'll take you as well.'

Elliot opened his mouth to dismiss the idea, but then _something else_ registered. 'Wait. You're - you'll be going to Harvard?'

'Well, I'll officially get the answer in March, but I know from people my application is golden.'

'You'll - you'll be going to America next year?'

Ned shrugged. 'Maybe. I've got family there, from my mother's side, so it wouldn't be too big a deal, I guess. Or maybe I'll stay here, go to Oxford or something, I'll see. Depends what Soh and Davy end up getting or choosing as well.'

Elliot was silent. He'd never truly thought of what his friends would be doing once school was over, but reality had smacked him over the head.

Of course they would be going to university, and perhaps far abroad. Why wouldn't they? They were clever and bright and sure to charm anyone during an interview. The sky was their limit.

Elliot, on the other hand, would be left here. Alone. As before.

He hated that in that moment, he suddenly resented them. Despised them for their success and opportunities. He knew he should be glad, he _knew_ how diligent they were at school in spite of anything else they might do, and that they had deserved this.

He knew all that, but Elliot was still bitterly jealous.

'Dude, don't be cross. I didn't mean to nag at you or something. But let me know if you need help, okay? Look - my family knows people. Even if you're a bit late, it can be talked over. But not _too_ late. So - '

'Thanks, but I don't think I'll be going. I... I'm thinking of taking a gap year,' Elliot replied, hoping his tone would discourage Ned from continuing.

Indeed, the Alpha seemed to realise Elliot considered the discussion finished. 'Oh. All right. Makes sense. But if you change your mind, let me know and I'll do my best to help. Anyway. I'm done being a bore now. Let's think of all the ways we're going to celebrate the New Year.'

A change of subject more than welcome.

Ned, of course, didn't do parties half-baked. He had the house to himself on the one night it was permissible to behave as animals until early morning, and he intended to make full use of that.

Soheil and David came as well (although to Elliot's amusement, Alexis had been deemed too young by their parents and not allowed to come), but the guest-list didn't stop there; Elliot was reminded just how wide-reaching his friends' social circle was as more and more people began filling the house. Alphas, Betas and Omegas of either sexes and various ages, though Elliot suspected he was the youngest one. The rest all seemed to be around his friends' age, if not older.

Being amongst so many strangers at once unnerved him a little, but Ned was in his element.

'Damn, babe, you made yourself hot for my party?' he laughingly said to Elliot at the beginning of the evening. 'I'm flattered.'

Ned's pet name wasn't new - in the past year he'd taken to calling Elliot that, when he was either drunk or in particularly high spirits and always in a joking manner. Elliot supposed it was Ned's way of making light of the fact their friendship had started as a crush, and decided he didn't mind it too much.

'Well,' he replied, 'someone has to balance you out.'

'And aren't you the perfect sweetheart for that,' Ned grinned. 'Watch out for the boys, Eli.'

 _That_ certainly made Elliot laugh. He doubted he'd be of much interest to any of the Alphas or Betas here; perhaps it was an unconscious reaction to Richard's claim, but Ned had been the only one to express an interest in him since.

The evening started well, Elliot mostly chatting with his friends whilst smoking and drinking beer. Ned had stronger liquor but he'd made Elliot promise not to touch it, and besides, Elliot was already feeling the effects of the beer. If he wanted to be able to drink champagne at midnight, he best not overdo it.

As the night progressed and everyone got more drunk, Soheil and David gradually turned their attention to the girls in attendance, and before long they'd seemed to each find one willing to do more than talk. Or at the very least dance together in a more than suggestive manner.

Elliot chatted with a few of the girls and other male Omegas, the beer lowering his social anxiety, and he was having a good time until he saw Ned.

Sitting on one of the sofas, with a male Omega on his lap, and grinning whilst the Omega talked with a seductive smile, one hand on Ned's broad shoulder.

Elliot didn't know why he reacted the way he did. It wasn't a situation he hadn't been previously aware of, with his friends often talking about Omegas and sex, although it usually sounded more like the typical teenage bragging than any actual facts. But it wasn't as though Ned plus Omega was a foreign concept.

It might as well have been, with the _ugliness_ suddenly eating at Elliot's stomach.

Without thinking, he went over to them. He didn't know what he meant to do except making it _stop_.

'Ned,' he abruptly said, leaning over the backrest of the sofa next to him. 'I might be wrong but I think there's a bit of a mess in the kitchen. Like, they can't find a bottle opener or something. Dunno.'

Ned had looked up when Elliot had bent over the backrest, the Omega appraising Elliot curiously, and gave an annoyed sound. 'Seriously? They need a bottle opener? Are they gay or something?'

'Nope, probably just drunk.'

'Christ on a bike,' Ned replied, then smiled at the Omega on his lap. 'Sorry, babe, I'll be right back.'

The Omega giggled and allowed Ned to stand up, watching the Alpha walk away with an appreciative look Elliot wanted to rip off his pretty face.

'He's so hot, isn't he?' the Omega said with a stupid little laugh.

Up close, Elliot noticed the other Omega seemed older than he'd thought - in his early twenties probably. Elliot wondered if he could use that age difference to his advantage.

'Yeah, he just turned eighteen in November,' he replied.

'Eighteen?' the other Omega repeated with wide eyes, before laughing again. 'Wow. He looks older. Where do you know him from? You don't look eighteen.'

Elliot shrugged and forced a smile, reminding himself this was a drunk idiot he needed to get away from his A- _Ned_. 'Just school.'

'Oooh, how nice! Ned! Hey, Ned!'

Elliot looked over his shoulder and to his dismay, saw the Alpha was back.

'Hey lovely,' Ned grinned, as he sat back down and the Omega immediately straddled his lap. 'Missed me?'

'I just learnt you're _eighteen_ ,' the Omega laughed. 'I want to know, Ned - has anyone ever given you a blowjob before I do?'

Elliot was speechless. Both out of embarrassment and anger, and desperation as he felt the situation completely slip away from him.

Ned looked surprised by the question for a brief moment, then he laughed. 'Sorry, baby. Gentleman's secret. I don't kiss and tell.'

'Come on,' the Omega cajoled. 'I just want to know if I'll be the first notch on your bedpost.'

Elliot suddenly wanted to know, too. He'd assumed his friends' stories about their escapades to be mostly made up, but now looking at Ned's confidence, he wasn't so sure.

And he hated it.

Ned only laughed again. 'All I _can_ tell you is that _my_ notch on _yours_ is one you won't forget.'

The Omega laughed breathlessly, and Elliot couldn't stand it any more. He could see there was nothing he could do that would stop this from happening, and without a word he left.

He couldn't understand his own reaction. He didn't _care_ about which girl David was currently snogging so deeply she seemed to have no gag reflex, or which one was grinding against Soheil's crotch. But he bloody cared about the way that goddamn Omega had looked and talked to Ned.

And _what_ he'd been saying.

Elliot wanted _something_ to wash away the sour taste in his mouth, and his eyes landed on the bar.

To hell with that dumb promise. Ned was doing _that thing_ so Elliot would do t _this_ and they would be even and that _stupid_ Alpha could go have sex and whatever and Elliot _didn't care_.

With that in mind, he stopped in front of the bar and tried to decide what he'd have. Something good to make him feel better, but that didn't taste like disinfectant, so, uh...

'Hullo there, gorgeous. Want me to mix you a drink?'

Elliot felt the Alpha at his back, and his voice so close to his ear Elliot could smell the alcohol on his breath. He turned, the Alpha standing so near Elliot brushed against his chest with the movement, and looked up into a decent-looking, grinning face.

'Err...'

'I can make you something you'll like. Give it a try?'

It would probably turn out better than whatever Elliot could come up with, so he forced a smile. 'Sure. Why not.'

'Cool,' the Alpha grinned.

As it was, the drink he eventually presented to Elliot wasn't half bad. Elliot definitely tasted the alcohol but there was a sweetness that made it all right.

'Thanks,' he smiled at the Alpha. 'This is actually pretty good.'

'Glad you think so. Say, love, how old are you?'

Elliot shrugged. 'Old enough to be here.'

'Of course,' the Alpha laughed, and made some not unpleasant small-talk whilst Elliot drank his cocktail.

When Elliot was finished, and his mood substantially lifted by the alcohol, the Alpha leant down a little, his breath brushing against the shell of Elliot's ear. 'I've got to say, sweetheart, you're one fine dish. What do you say we go somewhere a bit more quiet to talk some more? I can't really hear you here.'

Elliot shrugged. His friends were off somewhere and he could do with the distraction. 'Sure.'

'Sweet,' the Alpha grinned, and took Elliot's hand to lead him away.

The Alpha's place of choice turned out to be an empty, small sitting room further at the back of the house. Elliot vaguely noted the toys in a corner and guessed this might be Georgia's playroom.

The Alpha - Elliot was very sure he'd introduced himself but he couldn't remember the name - suddenly cornered Elliot against a wall, hands on either sides of his head as he grinned down at him. 'This good, love?'

'Sure,' Elliot replied. 'So, what do you want to talk about?'

He was entirely unprepared for the hand that was suddenly between his legs, cupping his crotch and giving a firm rub. 'Tell me how you like it, love.'

Elliot didn't react at first, too dumbfounded and his brain sluggish to process through the alcohol. When the Alpha's fingers became more insistent, rubbing through Elliot's jeans at his entrance, it finally clicked.

'Hey!' he protested, pushing at the Alpha's shoulders. 'What are you doing?'

'What do you mean, what am I - _oh_ ,' the Alpha chuckled. 'Too fast? All right, love. You're adorable. Tell me some more insignificant facts about you before I show you a good time.'

'What the hell are you doing?'

Elliot froze, and the Alpha paused briefly before looking over his shoulder. 'Hey, mate,' he said to Ned, who stood in the doorway with an expression that would melt rock. 'Sorry, is the room off-limits? It wasn't locked, so I thought - '

'He's fifteen.'

'He - _what_?'

'He's fifteen. And you're what, twenty-five? Get the hell out of here before I throw you out of my house altogether.'

The Alpha immediately jumped back from Elliot as though he'd been burnt. 'Jesus, I didn't know! Since when do you have kids at your parties? I - '

'Because until last month, I was a kid myself. Now get out.'

'Well, yeah, but at least _sixteen_ -'

' _Get out_.'

Ned was younger, but taller, broader, and in that moment, _an Alpha_. The other Alpha hesitated just a split second before hurrying past Ned and disappearing in the house.

Elliot hadn't moved, and it was silent for a moment as he felt Ned's gaze on him. For some absurd reason, he felt the need to defend himself, but then his jaw tightened.

He had _no_ obligation to explain himself to Ned. He pushed off the wall and made to walk past Ned as well, but the Alpha's arm shot out, blocking the door.

Elliot looked up, and out of sheer instinct took a step back. Ned's face was _thunderous_ , and suddenly Elliot was once more pressed against the wall with an Alpha looming over him.

' _What_ did you think you were doing?'

The Omega in Elliot shrank and whined in submission at the growl in Ned's voice. For the first time since they'd known one another, Elliot was abruptly made to _feel_ that difference between them, and even more so because at eighteen Ned had grown into an impressive Alpha.

But simultaneously, Elliot's own frustration brusquely lit up, because Ned had _no right_ to demand justification from him. It was bad enough Richard had taken ownership of Elliot's body without his consent, and here was yet _another_ Alpha who thought Elliot owed him an explanation. Elliot hadn't wanted the other Alpha, but if he _had_ , that was his _right_. And it was doubtlessly ridiculous because ultimately, Richard did in fact own him and would make hell seem like heaven if Elliot transgressed, but in that moment Elliot didn't think of that. He was his own person and he wanted to _act his own person_.

'None of your business,' he snapped.

Ned's eyes narrowed. 'It is my business when you're doing it in my house.'

'Then I guess I'll go to _his_.'

'The hell you are! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You're bloody fifteen! What the hell do you think you're going to do with someone you've just met?!'

'You're one to talk!' Elliot shouted back. 'You and whatever-his-face-is! Don't you dare lecture me! I can do what I want, and you have no right to interfere.'

Elliot pointedly ignored the little voice reminding him of his hypocrisy. That wasn't the _issue_.

'Are you pulling my leg? You want me to sit back and let you do stupid shit when you're drunk? Tell me you wouldn't have regretted it tomorrow if you'd let that idiot have his way with you.'

'That would have been my problem,' Elliot hissed, irritated because _Ned was right_. 'I can make my own decisions and if they're bad ones, then I'll just have to deal with it. It's called _life_. I'm not a bloody child for you to coddle.'

'I know you're not. But you...'

Suddenly there was something else in Ned's anger. He frowned, though it wasn't aggressive, and reached up to take Elliot's face in his hands, cradling it gently and possessively. Slowly he leant down, his nose almost touching Elliot's, and he was definitely drunk but his eyes were _fierce_. 

'You're not a child. But you're so, so precious. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself because you think you want to prove a point. If you find someone you care about and you want to be with them, _fine_. I'll fucking hate it but _fine_. But not this. Not some drunk shit because you think you have something to prove. I don't want anyone else to touch you, Eli, but especially not like that. You're a treasure. I'll never hurt you, but if you do this, if you really throw away yourself like that, I'll make them pay. Whoever thinks they have a right to touch you. I'll break their bones, put them in a wheelchair, rip them in half. Don't do it, Eli. I love you. Take care of yourself. _Don't hurt yourself_. Please.'

Ned was definitely drunk, but even more, he was sincere. Elliot stood frozen, his head ringing, and didn't know what to answer.

_I love you._

No one had ever said that to him.

_I love you._

As a friend, Elliot told himself. As a friend as a friend as a friend. There was no room for anything else.

'I...' he stammered. His anger was gone, and in its place a strange emotion Elliot couldn't identify but made him want to crawl into Ned's arms and cry because _nothing was right_. But he couldn't do that because it would just make everything worse and some dreams were so good they became nightmares. There was no room for any of this.

Elliot reached up, tugging at Ned's hands to remove them. He felt the Alpha's fingers twitch before he relented.

'I promise I'll be careful,' Elliot replied. He always was, so that was a promise he could keep. 'Okay?'

Ned looked at him, a thousand different things seeming to flicker over his face before he finally nodded. 'All right. I'll hold you to that.' A moment of silence passed, then he took a step back. 'Okay. Let's... go back to the others. It's almost midnight. Let's not miss that.'

So they did. The next morning, Ned, David and Soheil spent it bent over the (thankfully numerous enough) loos of the house, seemingly not remembering much except having had a grand time.

Then trying to sort through the various telephone numbers they found in their pockets, and attempting to remember whose pretty face (if any) matched them. Watching them stumble through both the house and their thought processes whilst only needing one aspirin himself, Elliot was glad he hadn't had more than a glass of champagne after the cocktail.

As the New Year turned into the current one, Ned once more attempted to bring up the subject of university, but Elliot was even less in a mood to hear it. He'd come to terms with the fact he had no say in it and he shot Ned down perhaps harsher than he'd wanted to, but at least the Alpha stopped insisting after that. In fact, none of them mentioned a hint of university again.

His friend were excited when graduation eventually came, proud of their stellar grades and glowing accomplishments, and Elliot's report card wasn't too different but he had nothing to be happy about.

He had loved school. Now it was over. And with his friends presumably leaving, he had nothing to look forward to. If anything, it would be even more miserable now that Elliot knew what he no longer had.

The fact his parents seemed pleased with something upon his return home, the day after graduation, was also not good news. Not to mention they hadn't given the okay to his spending time at his friends' houses, or at least had avoided the matter.

'You have an appointment tomorrow,' Catherine brusquely told him at dinner. 'The doctor is coming.'

'Oh,' Elliot replied, and wasn't sure why but also found he didn't care. 'Okay.'

His mother seemed satisfied with that response so Elliot went back to picking at his vegetables.

He was just as listless when the doctor came the next morning. He sat on his bed, his parents waiting downstairs, whilst the Beta woman looked him up and down. It _was_ a bit strange she wasn't their usual GP, but Elliot couldn't muster the energy to puzzle about it more.

Finally she asked him to undress completely. So far Elliot had been in his underwear, and it was sufficient to measure, weigh, take his pulse and anything else a normal check-up required.

He paused. 'Um,' he started, and for the first time felt the _bizarreness_ of it all. 'I'm sorry, I was a little distracted. What kind of exam is this again?'

She looked at him from over her glasses. She was an older, rather brusque woman who hadn't been particularly friendly to him so far, as though she were inspecting cattle instead of a human being.

'Well, your parents asked for a general summary of your health and a virginity test. I suppose they intend to strike a good match for you and that'll help them bargain. Now please undress.'

Elliot was petrified. He couldn't have heard right. Not the news they intended for him to have an arranged marriage - that was in the future.

Far more horrifying was the immediate fact _they would find out_. No doubt they _expected_ him to be untouched, they just wanted this for bargaining power, but he wasn't and -

His stomach turned. _Not even God could help you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! (I can't believe this has gotten a thousand hits already, thank you! :) )
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: age of consent in the UK is sixteen.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot stared at the doctor. She stared back, expectantly raising her eyebrows.

'I-I...' he stammered, desperately searching for a life-line, then - 'I-I need to talk to my brother. Please.'

'Well, then I suggest getting this over with. Oh, and please take that off as well,' she added, pointing to the plaster on Elliot's shoulder. 'I need to vouch for every inch of you.'

'Please, I need to talk to my brother. Before - before anything.'

'You can chat with him later, if you don't mind. Now please do as I've asked.'

'Please, you don't understand, I need to see him!'

She was clearly irritated with his delay. 'Listen, young man, I have other appointments as well. I - '

'Please!'

She sighed. 'Here's what I can offer you - before giving my results to your parents, I will let your brother know you wish to see him if I can find him. Now please undress, and if you continue to make this difficult I will have to tell your parents you're making it impossible.'

 _No._ Elliot could perfectly imagine them holding him down so the doctor could do what was required - _whatever that was_ \- and them finding out on the spot was unthinkable. Elliot had better chances if he managed to talk to Richard first.

Shakily he undressed, exceedingly ill at ease and wondering what exactly she intended to do.

'That as well, please,' she repeated, gesturing to the plaster again.

Elliot didn't move.

With another sigh, she took hold of it and peeled it off in one go.

And froze.

She'd probably suspected Elliot was no longer a virgin by his reaction, but he could tell this went beyond her expectations.

As it should. This was worse than Elliot simply sleeping with someone - being _claimed_ would make arranging a match substantially more difficult.

'Well,' she at last said. 'I suppose there's no point for me to check you down below. If that Alpha hadn't knotted you, it would look differently. Not quite so deep, not quite so pronounced even though it's obviously been a while. I'll see if I can find your brother. Perhaps he'll help you.'

'Thank you,' Elliot whispered shakily, and began redressing as she exited the room.

He'd managed to put his underwear and t-shirt back on when the door suddenly flew open, and there stood Catherine in the doorway.

Her face was white, her hands gripping the door frame so tightly Elliot would swear he heard the wood creak, and when she addressed him in Romanian, it was in a snarl that showed her teeth.

'You. Whore.'

Elliot let out a wordless whimper of terror when she advanced upon him, stumbling back. 'P-please, I can - '

Within a second she was suddenly upon him, her hand gripping his hair, and without hesitation she slammed his head against the nearest piece of furniture, which was his bookcase.

'YOU USELESS HARLOT, YOU SHAMELESS WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!'

She slammed his head against the bookcase again before throwing him on to the floor and brutally kicking him, then grabbed the closest object - his desk lamp - and swinging it towards his head. Only his quick reflex, bringing his arms up to shield his head, prevented it from smashing into his face, and he felt her impossible strength in the blow. In that moment, he realised he was completely overpowered, and there was nothing he could do against the enraged Alpha. She could, and would, break him in two.

She hit him with the lamp again, preventing him from escaping with a ruthless grip on his hair, and Elliot felt a sudden rain of shards when the lightbulb broke. But that didn't stop her, and she kept going until a cold, hard voice interrupted her.

'Kitty. Don't kill him.'

'Hah!' she replied, and let go of Elliot's hair to suddenly straighten up before throwing the lamp into a corner. 'And why not?'

'We'd get even less out of a dead whore than a living one.'

'I'd get _satisfaction_ , that's what I'd get!'

'Short-lived,' Mehrad replied, his eyes briefly sweeping over Elliot, cowering at his mother's feet. 'I know it might seem hard now, but we'll get something out of - '

'HARD?! WE HAD THE PERFECT MATCH! WE HAD THE PERFECT MATCH UNTIL THAT DISGUSTING WORM DECIDED TO BE A TART! ALL THESE YEARS FOR NOTHING! ALL THESE YEARS TO BE SHAMED BY THIS WASTE OF SPACE!'

'I know,' Mehrad replied. 'I know.'

Catherine let out a wordless scream of rage before storming out of the room.

Elliot dared looking up at his father, who hadn't moved as he fixated Elliot with such a _look_ Elliot suddenly wanted his mother back.

'Please,' he whimpered, and instantly knew it had been a mistake. His parents despised weakness, and showing any would only further enrage them.

Mehrad walked towards him, and stopped right on front of him.

'Shut up. Your mother is right. Killing you would be the best way to regain the honour we've lost now that we have to cancel the planned engagement. All these years for nothing indeed. You had one duty, Omega. _One._ Not jump on to dick until you're married. We thought even for a deficient creature like you, that should be doable. Apparently not. You're a pathetic, sub-human _thing_ with no pride and no self-control, and I'll give you a lesson even your inferior Omega mind will understand.'

'Richard,' Elliot choked out in terror when his father took off his belt. 'P-please, Richard - '

'The more you scream, the harder I will hit, until you know what self-control means.'

Elliot had been hit before. Sometimes hard enough to be considered a beating. But a lashing was new, and it seemed Mehrad didn't hold back. Even knowing screaming would only make it worse, Elliot couldn't stop himself.

At some point Catherine came back, and her blows were no less harsh.

When it suddenly stopped, Elliot was sobbing weakly. He couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to, his ears buzzing, but he wanted to cry in relief when he recognised the new voice.

_Richard._

Asking what they were doing.

'Dealing with the Omega,' Catherine replied.

'What's he done?'

'He's a whore. _Literally_.'

'Literally?'

'He bounced on Alpha dick, that's what he did!' Catherine shouted exasperatedly.

A silence. Then -

' _Oh_. I see.'

Dangerous. And suddenly, Elliot realised Richard was not on his side.

_No. No no no please -_

'Richard,' he whispered weakly when his parents made room for his brother, Catherine saying something about getting a short break whilst Richard dealt with the slag. 'Please, it's not - '

The kick to his stomach darkened his vision for an instant.

And then another.

And another.

And Richard was bellowing, so loudly Elliot felt the vibrations through the floor. 'WHICH ONE?! WHICH ONE WAS IT YOU SLUT?!'

Richard had to know Elliot couldn't respond like this, which was probably why he eventually stopped. Elliot dry-heaved, feeling as though his organs had been flattened against his spine and so out of breath he knew he was on the verge of passing out.

His brother grabbed his hair, pulling his head back as he snarled into Elliot's gasping face. 'Which one was it, you harlot? The toff, one of the brothers or the camel-fucker?'

Elliot didn't know what he managed to say. His vision was dotted with black and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs even as every breath hurt.

Suddenly Richard let go, dropping Elliot's head back on to the floor, and looked at their parents.

'How did you find out?'

'He's got the mark on his shoulder, the trollop!' Catherine exclaimed.

'The mark?' Richard repeated, and then he abruptly chuckled as he pulled Elliot's tattered t-shirt up. Elliot whined in pain, limp as a rag doll as his brother undressed him before Richard pulled him upright by his shoulders. 'You mean this mark?'

'Well thank God it's the only one!'

'I see,' Richard replied, and he sounded amused. He laid Elliot back down, not too harshly, and stroked a knuckle down his wet cheek before straightening up. 'I can answer that.'

' _You know_ who did that?'

'I do. I'm the one who claimed him.'

The silence that followed was indescribable.

'You - you _what_?' Catherine eventually hissed.

'I claimed him.'

'You _fucked him_? Are you _insane_? Do you have any idea what he was worth as a virgin?! Now he's completely useless! What in the world were you thinking?! What the hell are we supposed to do with him now?! Are you mad?!'

Catherine said more, but Elliot didn't hear it. The dots became larger until they were all he saw.

When he woke again, he was in his bed. His body ached terribly, and even though his position was uncomfortable, it was even more uncomfortable to try to move. At some point he fell asleep - or passed out again - and over the following days, did little except lie there and try to ingest whatever the housekeeper brought him to eat. He'd obviously been seen by a doctor, probably their regular GP who understood that the less questions he asked, the more he was paid, and was given medication when he developed a fever for a short while. It got better, and eventually so did the rest of him, slowly allowing him to move again.

His parents didn't come to see him, which was a relief. He asked the housekeeper about Richard, and she only said "Romania", whilst looking at him as though it were his fault.

Perhaps she thought it was. Richard had always been the perfect Alpha and Elliot was a piece of scrap called Omega. Whatever Richard did "wrong" was Elliot's fault.

Elliot didn't care enough about her to feel bad regardless of her opinion on him.

Two weeks had passed, and whilst he still bore bruises and scabs he could move as before again, when his parents had him called to them.

They were in their favoured sitting room, casually lounging on the sofa, but Elliot couldn't look at them. The memory of how helpless he'd been, how much _loathing_ he'd heard in their voices, had ingrained such terror in him he doubted he'd ever get over it.

'All right,' Mehrad said without preamble, not offering Elliot to take a seat. 'Here's what we've decided to do. It's clear your worth as a potential mate has dropped substantially below our expectations. And nothing can quite replace what you've lost, but we'll find ways to compensate for that.'

'You've ruined your body's appeal, we'll try to work on your mind's,' Catherine continued. 'Considering your circumstances, and that Richard admits he was the one who initiated it, we're willing to let you have a small say in that. On the table you'll see a list of subjects we're open to considering. _Nothing else._ If you come at us with some nonsense, we'll choose for you.'

Elliot didn't understand, staring at the sheet of paper on the coffee table. Slowly and with an unsteady hand, he went to pick it up.

It was a list of subjects. Mathematics. Physics. He blinked, and was still clueless.

'I don't understand,' he whispered.

Mehrad rolled his eyes and Catherine snorted. 'Isn't that a good start. You'll be starting university in autumn. You have until tomorrow to choose, after that we have to begin talks because it's past every possible deadline. Now go.'

Elliot was _beyond_ comprehension. 'I'm going to university?' he stammered. 'W-where?'

'It'll depend on what you choose. Don't look so happy. This is a necessity. No Alpha wants an uneducated harlot, but perhaps they'll consider an educated one. Do you understand me?'

'Yes,' he replied, and kept his eyes down, but he couldn't help the sudden burst of unexpected happiness all the same.

He was going to university.

He couldn't wait to tell Ned.

Hastily he returned to his room, and immediately looked at the list.

His enthusiasm dampened somewhat when he realised all the universities were in London, but expecting something else would have been ridiculous. His parents were not about to let him go much further for an extended period of time.

He then read through the degrees, and tried deciding which one he'd like.

He wasn't surprised to see they were all either STEM or economics-related. Back in school his parents had also narrowed down his choice of courses, given their opinion on what they termed the "participation trophies of classes" which included the arts, linguistics, philosophy, and so forth. Elliot had eventually chosen the science classes, and had ended up being exceedingly happy with that - because Ned was in all of them. His friend had especially liked chemistry, and his passion had rubbed off on Elliot until it had become his favourite class as well.

After some debating, Elliot made his choice, and circled it before setting the list aside.

That evening, he was given an unexpected respite when his parents chose to dine out. Elliot waited until their car had disappeared before grabbing the telephone and hurrying into his room to dial Ned's mobile number.

'Guess what?' he said when his friend picked.

 _'Dunno,'_ Ned laughed. _'What?'_

'I _am_ going to university in autumn.'

_'Wait, seriously? When did you apply? You didn't say anything, mate, were you holding out on us?'_

'Um... not really. It was more of a spur-of-the-moment decision. But my parents said they'd talk to people so it should be all right.'

_'Yeah, I can believe that. I've heard your parents have connections. It'll probably be all right.'_

It was an innocuous enough statement on its own, or so it seemed to Elliot at the time. Later, he'd wonder how much his friends had already known about how his parents earned their money. He had never been told anything and it would be a while before he heard rumours, and even longer until he realised those rumours barely scratched the surface, but his friends sometimes said the one or other thing that in hindsight, Elliot understood better.

As well as being even more grateful and amazed at their families' acceptance of him. If Elliot had children, he wouldn't have wanted himself for their friend.

_'Anyway, where will you be going and what's your degree?'_

'I'll be doing biochem at King's.'

_'Biochem? Sweet! Well done, Eli. Congrats!'_

'Thanks,' Elliot smiled. 'What about you?'

 _'I'll tell you later,'_ Ned dismissed, and the answer irritated Elliot but he couldn't exactly complain if Ned wanted to tease him back a bit.

But - 'Ned?' he asked when their conversation was drawing to an end. Well, Elliot could have continued talking, but Ned said he had things to do. 'Um... You can be mysterious and all about where you'll be going, but before you all go... I don't think my parents are all right with me spending the summer away this time, and I guess you all have a lot to prepare, but can we, like, meet up?'

_'Of course we will, don't worry! I'll be in touch. Take care, Eli.'_

So Ned was. In the last week of summer, Elliot managed to extract permission from his parents to meet with his friends in London. As they sat in the park eating ice cream and Ned attempted to get a squirrel to climb into the hood of Soheil's jumper with biscuit crumbs whilst the oblivious Alpha texted on his phone, Elliot decided to try his luck again.

'Where will you be going?' he asked David.

'Don't worry, we'll let you know,' David smiled.

 _Why won't you tell me?_ Elliot wanted to ask, but didn't wish to appear whiny.

'Okay,' he merely replied. 'But, uh, we'll keep in touch, right?'

'Of course,' David laughed. 'Don't worry, you'll know where to find us.'

Elliot nodded. He had, to his immense surprise, gotten a laptop for university, and in addition to finally having an email address, also signed up to the messaging services his friends had already been using for years. It had been great fun to chat with them like that, although Elliot was careful what he did on his laptop. He had a feeling his parents could somehow monitor what he was doing and didn't want to give them any reason to take this new marvel away from him.

At least, he consoled himself, he would be able to keep in touch with them that way.

To say he was nervous the day before university began was an understatement, but Ned sent him a message telling him where to go as a newbie. Apparently he knew someone who'd gone to King's and that was what they recommended. It wasn't written in the email Elliot had gotten from the university, but it was a spot right outside the building he was meant to go so he figured it wouldn't hurt to try before going inside.

The housekeeper dropped him off at the nearest Tube station, and a while later Elliot reached the university building. He found the spot Ned had told him about, and awkwardly stood there for a few moments before someone suddenly lightly grabbed him from behind.

He gave an undignified squeak before he was turned around, and he looked up into Ned's grinning face.

'Hullo Eli, fancy seeing you here. Ready to start?'

Elliot was _flabbergasted_. 'W-what are you doing here? Aren't you in America? Or Oxford? Or - or anywhere else?'

'Clearly I'm here,' Ned grinned. 'Now come on, we don't want to be late.'

'W-wait. Wait. Just... wait. _Why_ are you here? I thought you wanted to go to Harvard.'

'I changed my mind,' Ned shrugged with a smile. 'I'll be doing chem at King's, we'll have lots of classes together. Isn't that sweet?'

Elliot _stared_. The entire situation refused to click.

'Come on,' Ned chuckled. 'Don't look at me like that. Were you actually hoping to be rid of us? Too bad, I'm afraid that didn't work.'

'Us?'

'Davy and Soh are at the LSE. I told them about all the fun us two would be having and I guess they didn't want to miss out.'

Slowly, the realisation began to set in, and once it had, Elliot was speechless. Grateful. Disbelieving. _Happy._

'When did you decide on that?' he asked, unable to keep from smiling.

'When you told me where you'd be going. Just in time, mate. My uncle had to pull a few strings but they shoehorned me in. Anyway, let's get going. First impressions are everything and we don't want to be late.'

So Elliot followed, focusing on his delight at having his friends close to ignore the gnaw of guilt in his stomach.

If he'd not said a thing, Ned (and presumably his other friends as well) would be in one of the world's best universities right now. In an exciting new country with family Ned most likely didn't see that often, instead of the boringness of the familiar.

Ned himself however didn't seem bothered at all, and neither did David and Soheil when they met up a few days later. They all looked quite content.

Still, Elliot didn't forget.

University, it turned out, was a lot more enjoyable than he'd thought. He liked his classes (coincidentally, his favourites he shared with Ned), but more importantly, he began to love the life being a student afforded him.

As he settled into his university routine, his parents slowly began to loosen his leash a little. They allowed him to spend nights at his friends' homes, which was very convenient since both David and Soheil had gotten their own flats, and Ned had the use of his family home, directly inside London. With public transport, this gave Elliot an unprecedented amount of freedom to come and go as he pleased.

Well, not entirely - his parents had access to his Oyster account, and they could track exactly which stations or buses he'd used and when. It was the same with his bank account, but Elliot was used to being under surveillance for everything so for a while, didn't give it further thought.

That changed when one day he was the one to pay for everyone's lunch, and they paid him back in cash.

He realised in that moment how to get money his parents would know nothing about. They certainly didn't care if he often paid for his friends' meals, because bribery as a means to sustain friendship perfectly fitted into their view of the world.

And it wasn't a _lot_ of money, but he knew it would slowly add up. For what, he wasn't sure, but it certainly wouldn't hurt.

Socially, Elliot was happy to stick with the friends he knew, whilst they very quickly fit in like fish in water. Elliot wasn't surprised, given how funny and charming they were, and he didn't particularly mind when other people sat with them or joined them on their outings - strangers weren't nearly as nerve-wrecking when his friends were there as well.

There was only one downside to his friends' popularity, and that was it encompassed romantic attention as well.

Especially regarding _one_ of his friends. Elliot didn't care about David's and Soheil's shameless womanising, but he still felt that ugly, ugly thorn each time a male Omega looked at Ned for too long. Ned wasn't interested in females, which at least meant one headache less for Elliot, but male Omegas were infuriatingly interested in him.

There were times Elliot knew he could do nothing. When at parties Ned had an Omega pinned to the wall with the Omega's hands in his hair, it was clear they'd end up spending the night together. When his friends went to clubs without him (being still too young), he could very well guess more often than not Ned didn't go home alone. As time went on, it was a sting Elliot managed to bury, and he'd thought he'd gotten over it until _that_ day.

That day Ned suddenly brought an Omega to an outing, an arm around his waist as he introduced the newcomer.

He didn't say "boyfriend", but it was very clearly going there.

If Elliot had thought he'd been jealous before, he was proven wrong. His previous grievance seemed small compared to the vicious nastiness suddenly rearing its head.

In that moment, Elliot wasn't drunk, but he would later pretend he had been.

'Wait,' he said to Ned. 'That wasn't the bloke you were kissing yesterday. Or was it last week? Dunno. I thought it was serious with the other one. Never mind, guess I was wrong.'

Ned blinked, and David and Soheil seemed a little confused as well, but from the rapid look the Omega shot up at Ned, Elliot could tell he'd managed to poison the well. He had no idea how long Ned and the Omega had known one another, but it seemed his guess had been close enough.

It was with an entirely selfish, shameful satisfaction Elliot heard two weeks later Ned had stopped seeing the Omega.

It wasn't always this easy though, and from the looks he was beginning to get from David and Soheil, the two Alphas had noticed and disapproved of his behaviour.

For once, Elliot didn't care. As long as they said nothing, apparently having chosen to let Ned and Elliot sort this out between themselves, Elliot pretended not to see their frowns.

Others weren't quite so reserved with their opinion.

In the summer after their first year, Alexis joined them for several weeks in London. He still had one year left at school, and Elliot hadn't seen him in quite a while, but time had been very kind to Alexis indeed. At seventeen, he was almost as tall as his three-year-older brother, and would probably be taller once his growth spurt was over. His features had sharpened, making him look older, and there was a haughty confidence to him that unconsciously drew attention.

In other regards Alexis hadn't changed, particularly in his lack of fondness for Elliot. It seemed no amount of time spent together, and no amount of affection shown by David, would move Alexis to decide Elliot was likeable.

Elliot didn't quite know why that was. He wasn't sure what he'd done that inspired Alexis' persistent dislike; it seemed something about him just rubbed the Alpha the wrong way, and he wasn't shy about showing it.

It was entirely one-sided, though. Elliot himself rather liked Alexis, and had very early on when he'd realised the Alpha had allowed him to become David's friend in spite of his own opinion of Elliot.

There was no question Elliot would never have gotten as close to David and the others as he eventually did if Alexis had interfered. If each time David had been with his little brother, Alexis had refused to tolerate Elliot's presence. There was no doubt in Elliot's mind as to who would have won that competition, and made the other a peripheral acquaintance instead of a close friend.

But Alexis hadn't. He'd rolled his eyes at Elliot and never been particularly friendly, but he'd also never asked him to leave or made it uncomfortable for Elliot to be there. He simply made sure Elliot never forgot he didn't like him no matter what his brother thought.

That was all right. And as such, Elliot had never minded how brash or clipped Alexis was with him; the Alpha had been kind when it mattered, and Elliot would never forget that.

That day, Elliot was sitting outside an ice cream parlour with Soheil, David and Alexis, waiting for Ned to join them. He was late and they already had had ice cream when he finally arrived, and with him _another one_.

Ned grinned as he introduced the Omega, and Elliot made it a point to _not_ remember his name. It didn't matter anyway - he'd be gone soon.

Ned pulled out a chair for the Omega before smiling down at him. 'What do you want me to get you?'

'Two scoops of hazelnut, please.'

'Dude,' Elliot said to Ned before the Alpha left. 'Can you get me one as well, please?'

'Sure, what do you want?'

'I'd like one mango, one pistachio, and one stracciatella in the regular cone, please. Oh, but hang on - if they don't have mango any more, can you get me coffee instead, and the chocolate-flavoured cone? If they're out of those, could you make it chocolate instead of stracciatella, and coconut instead of pistachio? If they're out of coconut, can you get me vanilla instead and lemon instead of chocolate?'

Ned paused. 'Okay,' he eventually said. 'So you want mango, pistachio and stracciatella. If there's no mango, you want coffee, pistachio and stracciatella in the chocolate cone. If there's no chocolate cone, you want coffee, coconut and chocolate. If there's no coconut, you want coffee, vanilla and lemon. Did I get that right?'

'Perfectly, thanks,' Elliot grinned.

Ned left, and the three remaining Alphas looked at him. David and Soheil seemed resigned, Alexis stone-faced.

'I don't remember seeing mango or chocolate cones,' Alexis dead-panned.

Elliot shrugged. 'Maybe they have them now.'

'Are they out of coconut?'

'Maybe not any more.'

'You're a _bitch_.'

'Lexi. Don't talk like that.'

'Don't you "Lexi" me, I remember how _you_ used to talk at my age, and besides, you know I'm right,' Alexis replied, then leant back in his seat to look inside. 'Oh my God, he's actually doing it. Jesus Christ. You're a bitch, Elliot, and he's _your_ bitch, and the two of you deserve each other for being such stupid tossers. Just shag already and spare everyone else this freak show.'

' _Alexis_!'

Alexis didn't look particularly chastised, but he said nothing further either.

Neither did the Omega, seeming speechless, but he looked sideways at Elliot.

Elliot continued smoking his cigarette, and knew his little smirk was entirely inappropriate.

It didn't help Ned had forgotten the Omega's order when he came back, apparently too focused on remembering Elliot's.

Which he'd done to perfection. Ned excused himself to the Omega before hastily going to get his reasonable two scoops, but Elliot could tell the damage was done. Small details mattered in the beginning.

Still, he did wonder -

'Why did you help me?' he asked Alexis later, when the Alpha had gone to use the loo and Elliot had followed to sate his curiosity.

Alexis looked up from the sink. 'Because I can tell he's a tool just as I can tell you're a bitch. And if I'm going to have to put up with an annoyance, it might as well be the one I already know.'

'Well. Thanks at any rate,' Elliot grinned.

Alexis didn't smile back. 'It's not the first time you've done something like that, is it? You're such a _cunt_. And you wonder why I don't like you with this passive-aggressive crap.'

Elliot paused, not sure how to defend what he'd done - there wasn't really a way, except Ned shouldn't hug and smile at another Omega like that.

Alexis snorted. 'Whatever. He's smart enough to know what you're doing, so if he's decided to put up with it, that's his problem. You two freaks sort out your shit-show, I'll just watch and laugh at you both.'

Fair enough.

That summer, Richard also returned from Romania.

He wasn't alone, either. He brought back with him two young dogs, puppies really, and between the various, mysterious errands their parents sent him on, had decided to train them as attack dogs.

In typical fashion, his approach was brutal and ruthless but effective. The few times Elliot saw the dogs, which the more they grew, they less they looked like dogs, they were cowering in front of Richard (and by extension, the other members of the household as well) but nastily vicious to everyone else. He had them under control with terror, and Elliot knew how efficient he was at that.

Elliot himself didn't particularly mind the dogs at first; both Ned's and David's families had hunting dogs, and Soheil's mother had a Pomeranian (which Soheil affectionately dubbed "the fuzz-rat") and he'd gotten used to them, but as time passed and Richard's wolfdogs became more and more savage to the point Elliot now avoided parts of the garden where they were kept, he began to think life had been nicer without them.

And Richard. If the three of them could have stayed in Romania, that would have suited Elliot perfectly.

It had been ten days since Richard's return, and so far Elliot had avoided attention by either hiding in his room when he was home or being in London. His friends were mostly spending the summer in London and that meant Elliot had safe places to be.

It was late afternoon, and Elliot tiptoed down the stairs. He was looking for the housekeeper to ask her to drive him to the closest Tube station, which she always did even though she didn't seem delighted about it.

Instead, he found his family on the terrace at the back, where normally the housekeeper would be watering the plants. His parents and brother were sitting around the small glass table, two Martinis and a glass of brandy on it, and his mother was smoking whilst Richard had several small pills in front of him.

Elliot knew those pills. He'd seen his friends sometimes take them during wild parties, although they tried to keep him away from them. Frankly, looking at their behaviour after taking them, Elliot wasn't particularly interested himself.

He was prepared to beat a hasty retreat, but Richard saw him.

'Elliot,' he said, and their parents briefly glanced at him before seeming to lose interest. 'Where are you going dressed up?'

It was the first time they'd spoken since Richard had beaten him to unconsciousness a year ago, and as with his parents, Elliot found he couldn't look at his brother.

'I'm going to spend the evening in London,' he replied to the door frame.

'You're not,' Richard replied. 'I have an errand to run later today but I want you in your room when I get home. Do you understand me?'

Elliot froze. The implication was clear enough, and briefly, he wondered - _hoped_ \- his parents would say something.

They didn't. Mehrad gave a quiet sound that might have been a sigh, but neither he nor Catherine looked at their sons, as though none of this concerned them.

Maybe they thought -

'I-I don't want to,' Elliot tried.

'I don't care what you want,' Richard replied. 'Now get back inside.'

Nothing. No reaction from either their mother or father.

Elliot couldn't believe it, standing there dumbly, until Richard snapped at him to get back inside and not make him repeat himself.

Elliot obeyed, returning to his room, and there curled up on his bed and fought down the urge to scream.

Somehow, this had felt like the worst betrayal of all.

For a week Richard came to him at night, until one day at breakfast he asked Elliot what he was moping around the house for. Elliot understood this was Richard's way of telling him the Alpha had lost interest for now and wanted Elliot out of his way.

Elliot didn't need to be told twice, packing his bags and disappearing to his friends' homes for the rest of the summer.

In the middle of their second year at university, Ned one day brought up the possibility of getting further lab experience at his father's company. Mr d'Arbington was the head of a pharmaceutical drugs producer, and Ned could get them inside their labs for a few hours every week or so.

Elliot accepted, and although it was Ned who seemed to be having the most fun, there was no denying it was interesting. They'd had a few lab courses already, some of them together, and Ned had always done exceptionally well. He was clearly in his element.

And when Ned was happy, it was impossible not to be, too. Very quickly they became regulars, and they knew their way around so the actual scientists were happy to see them disappear into a small, unused room where they would experiment with left-overs from different substances. Somehow, Ned managed to scavenge very nice things from the various storages.

'Do you want your own pass?' Ned asked Elliot one afternoon, when early spring was ugly and they were setting up the distillation equipment. Elliot was sceptical the method would yield an interesting turn-over for this but Ned was sure it was the best idea ever so fine.

'My own pass?'

'You know, to get in. I can get you a key as well. So you can come even when I can't. Like, you know, last week when I had a hangover and I forgot and that thing you'd been waiting on all week went to shit. Everyone already knows you, they won't mind.'

Elliot had wanted it for a while, but never presumed to ask. Perhaps his displeasure last week hadn't been as subtle as he'd thought.

'I'd love to, thanks,' Elliot smiled. 'What do I have to do?'

Ned paused, and grimaced a little. 'Nothing much, to be honest. Just a bit of paperwork to fill in, but I guess... my father will want to meet you. Just for like, a few minutes probably, but just so he knows who he's letting into his labs like that. And I mean... I guess you're my one best friend he hasn't met yet. Not that he cares that much, but he knows Soh and Davy, just not you. Sorry, I don't think we'd get around that if you want the pass.'

'That's all right,' Elliot replied, though his heart missed a beat. 'I can do that.'

Ned smiled at him. 'Great. I'll get the ball rolling, then. You'll probably have to wait until your birthday to get the pass, I don't think he wants a minor running around, but once you're eighteen it shouldn't be a problem.'

Elliot nodded and smiled back, although not feeling as confident as he wished.

He knew absolutely nothing about Ned's father, except tiny bits he'd overheard over the years. Mr d'Arbington lived in London, alone, in a flat even though he owned a house as well. He was the younger brother of the Earl. He was the CEO of a drugs producer. He worked most of the time. Georgia seemed to get along with him but Ned didn't.

That was it.

Elliot realised the effort it cost Ned to ask his father for anything, and in this case to do something nice for Elliot. He found himself desperately hoping he'd make a good impression, if only to not have wasted Ned's time and energy, and decided to go snooping for information at the next opportunity.

It came when Ned had class one day, and Elliot was hanging out with David and Soheil at the university café, waiting for him to finish so they could go to the cinema together.

'Can you tell me anything about Ned's father?' he asked them. 'I'm supposed to meet him to get a pass for the labs and I don't feel too prepared.'

'Ned's dad? He's all right,' David replied. 'I mean, I haven't seen him in years, but he was nice. I think you'll be fine.'

Elliot nodded, then decided to use the opportunity to ask something he'd been curious about for a while. 'Why doesn't Ned like him?'

His friends paused, then Soheil shrugged. ''Cause, you know, with his mum and all.'

'What happened with her?'

Even if Mrs d'Arbington had left her husband, Elliot would have assumed she'd stay in contact with her children. But over the years he'd never seen a hint of the woman and no one talked about her, and he suddenly wondered how awful a separation it must have been. She couldn't have been a _bad_ mother, he thought, or Ned wouldn't clearly miss her.

David and Soheil exchanged glances, before David opened his mouth but Soheil beat him to it.

'She went cuckoo and drove her car at two-hundred miles per hour into a tree.'

'W-what?'

'Jesus, _Soh_!' David hissed.

'What? It's what happened.'

'I-I thought - Ned said she left,' Elliot stammered. 'I thought he meant...'

'Well, I mean, I guess you could say she _chose_ to go. Permanently.'

Elliot was silent, trying to process that. 'Why does he think his dad's responsible, though?'

'Not sure,' David replied. 'I think... I mean, his mum was a bit of a... fragile person. Very nice, but a bit... delicate, if you can call it that. I think she struggled to fit in at times.'

'She was from America,' Soheil added at Elliot's look. 'From... somewhere. But not the place with the statue, not the cowboys, not the hippies.'

'He means New York, Texas and California.'

'Shut up. Anyway, she was from one of those, what do you call them, pass-through states?'

'Fly-over states.'

'Are you done, you swotter?'

'Ned's mum,' Elliot intervened.

'Right,' David said, ignoring Soheil's dirty look. 'To be honest, I think life here was too different from what she was used to, and it wasn't easy for her. But she wasn't the type to complain. We just know because Ned's aunt told us some things afterwards. Ned's mum was the type to want to make others happy, and her husband wanted her to be happy, so she pretended everything was all right to please him. But I suppose it really wasn't, and it got worse after Gigi's birth, but no one really knew until afterwards. She'd go to the doctor and stuff but not tell anyone, but we think that's what Ned's angry about with his father. That he should have noticed something was wrong with his wife, but I guess he saw what he wanted to see and didn't question it, until she just snapped one day. And then it was too late.'

'I'm sorry,' Elliot replied, feeling it was a rather poor response but not knowing what else to say. 'Are they sure it wasn't an accident?'

'Pretty sure. It was on an empty country road, dry weather, no skidmarks or anything. And apparently she'd talked to her doctor about having those, you know, thoughts. So. You know. It kind of left the rest of them in a bit of a mess, with Ned's dad just not knowing how to deal with it or his out-of-control son and a little baby girl. That's when they got sent to their aunt and uncle, by the way, after Ned threw such a tantrum he almost pushed over Gigi's cot. But it's all right now, and don't worry about meeting the dude,' David added when he saw Elliot was at a loss for words. 'He's really not a bad person. It'll go well. But, um, don't bring any of this up in front of Ned. He doesn't want to talk about it. Or think about it. Just... carry on as usual.'

Elliot knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help being relieved at hearing that. He wasn't any good at comforting others, desperately wanting to make it _better_ but not knowing what to say or do and ended up being useless whilst they were miserable. It made him feel awful. Fortunately for him, it didn't happen often his friends were truly upset over something, and he really wanted to keep it that way. Certainly he didn't want to be the one to bring up such a topic.

To his surprise, Ned accompanied him to his meeting with his father. The secretary smiled at him and he smiled back, but he was stone-faced when he entered his father's office, Elliot following after him.

Mr d'Arbington was one of the most harmless Alphas Elliot had ever seen, with blue eyes and light grey hair. He was tall but quite thin, and Elliot had an idea as to why when he glimpsed wrappers of energy bars in the bin and several empty coffee mugs on his desk. He had a tired face, looking older than the Earl, but there was an undeniable spark in his eyes when they landed on his son.

Ned however seemed unmoved, flatly introducing them to each other, and Elliot had the distinct impression Mr d'Arbington curbed his own delight to match his son's aloof demeanour.

But he did give Elliot a faint smile, and nodded, and seemed to find nothing wrong with him for the brief minutes Ned talked about how they'd met and what Elliot was studying now.

'I've been hearing about you from my brother and sister-in-law for a while,' Mr d'Arbington said to Elliot. 'It's very nice to finally meet you. I hear you're a promising young man and I'll be glad to have you spend more time with my son.'

There was something in his tone that told Elliot he was utterly sincere, and Elliot couldn't help a slight flush.

They didn't stay for long after that, and leaving the tall building, Ned told Elliot it was in the bag.

So it was. On the day of Elliot's eighteenth birthday, Ned waved an envelope into his face with a huge grin, and inside were both the access badge and several keys.

'Hooray for job security!' Ned beamed. 'Trust me, they won't want to let you go any more.'

Elliot laughed, and didn't answer. Something told him his parents wouldn't see it that way.

But for now they let him. The second year ended and again Elliot suffered Richard for a little over a week during the summer, but he had found the same routine he'd had in school and could bear it.

At the beginning of his third academic year, Alexis joined them to began his law studies. He'd grown even taller, now almost more so than his brother, and his looks seemed to rise every time Elliot saw him as well, as did his ego.

And like his brother and their friends, he was, of course, a complete heartbreaker. What a group they made, Elliot thought. The (seemingly) celibate Omega, and the four playboy Alphas. He'd heard the one or other malicious rumour, of course, that he slept around with them, although mostly by people who didn't know them. If they did, they'd be aware David and Soheil were after girls, and Alexis wouldn't look at Elliot twice even if he were in heat. As for Ned...

Ned hadn't seriously flirted with Elliot since that failed kiss years ago. Hadn't made another pass at him, although he would often tell Elliot he was beautiful and call him "baby" in every other sentence when he was on drugs or smashed beyond reason. But considering what other nonsense Elliot got to hear from his friends when they were in that state, he didn't give it any particular thought.

However deep down, it did soothe that nasty little jab whenever he saw Ned snogging another Omega. His consolation was that at least, Ned had stopped introducing Omegas to them, and was very open about the fact he was a one-time kind of man.

It wasn't a perfect situation, but it was one Elliot could bear. He refused to think on any of his reasons for feeling that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: King's (College London) is one of the main universities for pretty much everything in London.  
> LSE = London School of Economics  
> Oyster cards/accounts are cards used for the Transport of London services, either by paying for individual fares using the credit available or the subscription on it. Each card also has an online account where every swipe is recorded (location, time etc) and anyone logging into the account can see that card's travel history.


	5. Chapter 5

It was during Elliot's third year at university that he began hearing his friends talk about it; what started as an off-hand mention by Soheil became a conversation topic in its own right, until Elliot realised his friends were actually seriously considering it.

Soheil wanted to join the army for a while, and Ned and David were thinking of going with him.

Elliot couldn't go with them. Even if his parents would allow it, which Elliot couldn't see happening, the military didn't accept Omegas.

But he could tell his friends truly wished to go, especially Soheil, from the way he talked about it. And Ned snorted, saying _Who'll watch your back, mate?_ , whilst David hummed in agreement, which told Elliot all he needed to know.

He didn't want them to go. None of them. And part of him knew, if he played his cards right, that he would probably succeed in keeping at least Ned home.

But even as he thought it, he was reminded of the sacrifice they had already all made for him several years ago. He hadn't asked for it, but they had still done so, and even though he no longer really thought about it, the _guilt_ whenever he did had never quite left.

So he said nothing or pretended to be supportive whilst they began hashing out concrete plans.

They eventually settled for the year after the next; David and Soheil would already graduate at the end of the current academic one, but Ned's (and Elliot's) degree lasted four years instead of the others' three. In that additional year, David and Soheil therefore decided to get a master's, which would see them finish their university life in style.

Lovely plans. Elliot bit back his despondency and pretended to be excited about their future successes.

It was life, he told himself. It was life that at some point, they would all go their separate ways.

And part of him told him to _stop_ being so dependent on them. It wasn't normal and probably even less healthy. It wasn't normal to constantly want to be around one of them, enjoy their company to such an extent he would spend his time away looking forward to being with them again. It wasn't normal and he should get a grip.

Maybe that time apart would actually be beneficial for him, too.

He tried telling himself that, but even inside his own head the thought was tepid at best.

As proof of his patheticness, when Ned began wanting to pay him for his time spent at the company's lab, Elliot at first refused. It didn't matter Ned told him they were no longer fooling around, they were actually doing work that was profitable - it didn't feel like work to Elliot. Then Ned shoved an envelope with cash into his face and told him that if he didn't take it, he'd mail it to his parents with an explanation as to whom it was for.

Elliot didn't want to imagine having to justify that. So he took the money. It was actually very nice having his own income, but still Elliot only laughed whenever Ned mentioned a permanent position. For more than one reason, he didn't want to think of the time once university was over.

But over it was one day, with all the pomp of graduation. His family didn't make a fuss out of it, but he celebrated wildly with his friends. Not really happy about it himself, but he didn't want to be the one ruining the mood.

Afterwards, he began noticing the preparations they did to pass the army requirements. Physically, in spite of smoking, drinking and often liberal drug use, they were in excellent shape, working out about every second day. Still, it was the latter that turned into the biggest hurdle, and most amusing of all, not even the fact they snorted cocaine or took ecstasy - no, it was the weed.

'I never thought I'd get sick of seeing tea,' Soheil whined, looking dejectedly at his steaming mug. 'It was _one reefer_. One! I mean, maybe two.'

'Or three,' Elliot snorted, flicking his cigarette. 'We shared one, and I know you had one with that bird, plus I'm pretty sure you nicked Davy's at some point. I'm not pitying you, you _knew_ you have the assessment next month and that they most likely will ask you to piss in a cup. Be a good boy and drink your tea.'

'Join us?'

'Not for all the tea in China.'

Soheil sighed. They were in his flat, the three Alphas spending the days making and drinking nettle tea and using the loo as a consequence whilst Elliot made fun of them. He had no idea whether that method of "purging" the body, given to them by a former university colleague, actually worked, but he supposed it was worth the try.

Within the next months, his friends would be leaving for several years. Elliot had known it was coming, but even despite that, the pill had only gotten bitterer. He did his best not to let it show, but he knew himself he was more acerbic than usual.

'Don't remind me of the actually good one. You know what the worst part is?' Soheil continued, unperturbed by Elliot's mood. 'He said not to put any milk in it. These people are barbaric.'

He sounded so genuinely shocked Elliot couldn't help but laugh in spite of his misery. 

His friends passed the assessment, and two weeks before they were set to leave, Elliot decided to get out of their way and moved back to his parents' house. Neither they nor Richard seemed to care.

A few days had passed, and Elliot was wasting time with a mindless game on his laptop one morning, when the housekeeper told him someone was there to see him.

He went downstairs, and his stomach did a nervous flip when he saw Ned in the antechamber, talking with Catherine. It wasn't new: he'd been allowed to invite his friends to several parties over the years, and his parents had always been the embodiment of pleasantness. They usually were to those they deemed worthy, and upper-class Alphas were definitely in that category.

As expected his mother was smiling charmingly, a softer note in her authoritative voice, and Elliot had rarely seen his parents schmooze up to anyone but he guessed that was what it looked like.

'Ah, Elliot,' she said, and from the smile she gave him, one wouldn't have been able to tell she'd called him "cretinous" at breakfast half an hour ago. 'Here you are. Mr d'Arbington has a surprise for you. Have fun.'

Gracefully she turned and left, Elliot looking after her in confusion before turning to Ned.

'Hi mate. A surprise?'

'Yup,' Ned grinned. 'It's still in the car, come with me.'

Elliot followed, and noticed with further bafflement it wasn't Ned's usual sports car on their drive, but a pickup he'd seen in the Earl's garage, mostly used by the staff. It was a nice pickup, but not what he'd seen Ned drive before.

Also, the boot was full of strange things.

'All right, close your eyes.' Elliot did, and heard Ned open the car door, followed by a few other sounds he couldn't identify, before the Alpha stopped in front of him. 'You can open them.'

Ned had a huge grin on his face and was holding out something towards Elliot. It was round and fluffy, light cream with darker shading at the extremities, long floppy ears and big dark eyes.

'Here's something to remind you of me whilst I'm gone,' the Alpha said, looking very pleased with himself.

Elliot stared at the rabbit with wide eyes, and with fingers trembling a little from excitement, reached out to take it. It settled in his arms without too much fuss, and began sniffing at his jaw and neck.

It was so soft and warm, and when it suddenly gave his chin a little lick, Elliot fell in love.

'Oh, that's lovely,' Ned grinned, and Elliot looked up to see the Alpha had his smartphone in hand. 'Give me a big smile, my aunt and Gigi will love this.'

Smiling was the easiest thing to do with his new pet in his arms, and Ned looked exceedingly satisfied after taking the picture. 'I'll send it to your email later,' he said, before putting his phone away. 'First we have to get your new friend settled in.'

That raised a sudden question which sent Elliot's heart racing and made him cradle the rabbit tighter, afraid it would be taken away. 'My parents - '

'Don't worry, I sorted it out with them, they're all right with it. Well, your mum is, at any rate. I told her it was a gift from my aunt Her Ladyship The Countess and my little sister, she seemed fine with it.'

Of course Catherine would be. The relentless social climber in her would never turn away a gift from a countess, and Elliot had to give it to Ned the Alpha had known to use that.

'What do we need to do?' he asked. 'Do we need to get - um, what is it? Male or female?'

'She's a right proper lady,' Ned grinned.

'Right,' Elliot chuckled. 'So do we need to get her anything?'

'Nope, it's all in the car already. We just need to get it out and put it together. Don't worry, I've done it before. You just hold on to her or put her back in the carrier until I'm done.'

The rest of the day was spent setting up the rabbit's outdoor pen and cage. Ned had brought wooden boards of varying sizes, wire, and tools to put everything together. Tools Elliot knew Ned could use, as he'd often seen his friends tinker around with things until they were satisfied.

He felt a bit useless as he watched Ned work, feeding the rabbit some treats through the bars of her carrier whilst looking through the book on rabbit care Georgia apparently recommended.

'I think this is the manual on how to build the cage,' Elliot said, finding several folded pieces of paper in the book. 'Do you need it?'

'No, it's fine,' Ned dismissed, changing the driver on his cordless drill. 'I know it by heart.'

'Really?'

'Don't sound so sceptical. Gigi's the one who designed it, with some inspiration online, and someone had to be realistic as to what's possible.'

'Oh! Well. I'll leave you to it. But if you end up with a board you don't know where to put, you're doing it over. I'm not putting my bunny in a cage that's going to collapse.'

'Hey! Have some faith, mate.'

'Seeing is believing,' Elliot teased, and he looked through the food and grooming products whilst Ned continued on his building site.

Elliot ended up both seeing and believing. It was late afternoon when they were done, the rabbit's cage fully set up as well as the surrounding pen.

'Don't let her run around there on her own for too long, though,' Ned warned. 'Or she'll dig herself out. If you can't keep an eye on her, put her back in the cage. Also, I don't know how your parents feel about pets inside, but rabbits are actually very comfortable indoors. You just have to make some adjustments so they don't hurt themselves, and be careful where you step sometimes because they kind of poop everywhere, but other than that it's not a problem.'

Elliot considered that. He actually didn't want to leave his rabbit outside for too long, and especially not overnight. The cage and pen were in a more reclusive part of the garden, near the garage and surrounded by shrubbery, and most importantly far away from Richard's wolfdogs. But the wolfdogs roamed freely in the garden at night, and even though the rabbit would most likely be physically safe in its sturdy cage, that might not prevent it from being harassed until it died of fright.

'Do you suppose it'll be all right if I keep her in my room?'

'Sure, I'll help you prepare it. Sorry, I'm a bit dirty.'

'That's all right, don't worry,' Elliot assured hastily. Ned had sawdust and some dirt and grass on his jeans and jacket, and in spite of his suppressants Elliot could detect the faint wisp of wood on him. It was much nicer than it ought to. 'Do you want to take a shower?'

'Thanks but don't worry, I'll shower and change at home. I have to get going soon anyway. Let's just bunny-proof your bedroom first.'

Elliot was exceedingly glad his tidiness had been ingrained in him from an early age. There were a few things scattered around his bedroom but no dirty laundry or other embarrassing items.

Ned showed him how to secure his electrical cables, how to put up the foldable pen in the middle of the room, and which plants on his windowsill he best keep out of the rabbit's reach. Elliot knew it was selfish but he couldn't help asking questions just to drag it out, not wanting Ned to go.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? You already wouldn't have more than sandwiches for lunch. You'll leave me feeling like a terrible host. My family's out anyway, it'd just be the two of us.'

Elliot could tell Ned was very tempted, but the Alpha shook his head. 'Thanks a lot, but I really have to go. Let me know what you're going to call her and how you two settle in with each other though. And send pictures, if you can. Bet I could do with looking at something cute when I'm going to be stuck with Soh's and Davy's mugs all day,' he grinned.

Elliot promised, and waved at Ned as he reluctantly watched the Alpha drive away.

His friends left, and over the following weeks, Elliot had little to do except taking care of his rabbit. His parents and Richard seemed too busy to mind him, which suited him just fine.

Three days after getting his rabbit, Elliot got out his digital camera (which had previously been Richard's) and took a picture of her sleeping on his bed before sending it to Ned in an email with the text, _nelly seems happy :)_. His friend replied in the evening, saying _That's adorable, I'm almost jealous now lol_ , and although as days passed, responses from all his friends slowed down, Elliot knew it was because they were busy.

Nelly turned out to be a greater joy than he had anticipated. He had some experience with Georgia's rabbits, but he'd not done much more than pet them. With Nelly however, taking care of her and spending most of his days with her, he quickly realised there was a lot more to her than he'd thought.

She had a very distinct personality, not unlike what Elliot would expect to see in a dog or a cat. She made clear what she wanted, how she liked to be petted, where she liked to be petted, what treats were her favourites, what toys she preferred, and how she wanted him to play with her. When she was dissatisfied she would thump her hind legs, or nibble at his sleeve until he gave her what she wanted. She'd run in circles around him and plop on to her back when she was happy to see him. And most sweetly, when she was done with what needed to be done, she would cuddle up to him and take a nap. In the evenings, Elliot would sit on his bed with his knees pulled up, watching something on his laptop, and Nelly would be in a little ball against his stomach, sleeping soundly, the both of them wrapped tightly in a thick blanket.

He'd been worried at first his parents wouldn't allow him to keep Nelly inside, but as long as she was in his room and they didn't see her, they seemed not to mind. Elliot took great pains in not reminding them of Nelly's existence, lest they change their minds about her.

Richard was still mostly absent from the home, ignoring Elliot when he was there, but Mehrad and Catherine seemed to have had another inspiration about how to make Elliot more "valuable"; now that he had graduated university, they sent him to other types of classes.

Cooking classes. Baking classes. Sewing classes. Knitting classes. Etiquette classes. Dancing classes.

Elliot hated them all. The only marginally interesting ones were the dancing classes, but Ned had already taught him the most common dances years ago, when he'd noticed how awkward Elliot had been near the dance floor. Even when he got put into the advanced lessons, he despised them because he didn't want to dance with any of the men there. As for the rest, the only thing keeping him from being irredeemably awful at them was fear of his parents.

They expected him to practice at home, and Elliot had yet to produce something edible, but that didn't excuse him from having to try cooking all the same.

Elliot wondered why they bothered. His suppressants made it hard for him to taste-check anything he made, and up until now he'd always failed so miserably it hadn't even been given to Richard's dogs.

It was one of those afternoons, and Elliot was listlessly flicking through his cookbook in the kitchen wishing he could set it on fire, when Richard came home.

It had been _weeks_ since he'd done so. Often Elliot wondered what his brother could possibly be doing, and when he came back there was an eery, uncomfortable amusement to him that made Elliot's hair stand on end.

Richard seemed surprised to see Elliot in the kitchen when he entered, and Elliot guessed his brother had missed this recent development.

'What are you doing?' his brother asked with a smirk, getting a glass of water from the fridge.

Elliot kept his eyes down when he answered. 'Mum and Dad want me to know how to cook.'

'They _what_?' Richard replied, and to Elliot's surprise the Alpha burst out laughing. He was suddenly next to Elliot, grabbing the cookbook to flick through it, before carelessly tossing it back on to the kitchen counter. 'They can't be serious.'

'I have classes. They seem to be.'

Richard laughed again, a deep, rumbling sound that was genuine. 'They're such fools,' he chuckled, and suddenly tipped Elliot's head up with a finger under his chin. Elliot froze, wordlessly staring up into his brother's bright, amused eyes. 'You, a house Omega. They're wasting their time, aren't they? You can take a wolf out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the wolf, no matter how much it might look like a poodle. They'll find that out the hard way, it seems.'

So saying Richard stepped back, and after a last amused smirk, left the kitchen.

Elliot stared after him, then swallowed and went back to burning food.

He was fighting with the carp, trying to fillet it without destroying it, when he first heard the bark.

He paused. It was very unusual for Richard's wolfdogs to bark. He'd only heard them do so a few times, when they were either particularly excited or feeling aggressive. He supposed they might be happy Richard was home, though. The Alpha was a complete brute to them but they were dogs, and meant to be loyal to their owner.

Another bark.

Not from the direction the dogs were normally kept.

Elliot put down the knife and hastily washed his hands before removing his apron, a gnawing sense he'd forgotten something -

He had. He'd not expected Richard home, and meant to put Nelly back in his room before starting cooking, but his brother had perturbed him and she was still -

She was still in her pen. And it seemed Richard had let the dogs out of the kennels. 

Before he knew it, Elliot had pulled the terrace door open so violently it bounced back closed a few inches, and run out into the garden.

He heard excited yowling, and then he saw them, racing across the lawn. They were chasing something small and creamy -

Without thinking, Elliot would have gotten in between, but he'd barely taken a few steps that he was pulled back with a grip on his collar.

'Don't be stupid.'

'Let go!' Elliot screamed, trying to twist away from Richard's grip. 'Call them back, they'll kill her!'

Nelly was fleeing in zigzags, making it harder for the wolfdogs to catch her, but there was only one of her and two of them.

Richard seemed amused. 'I guess that's Nature.'

'Call them back!!'

Richard chuckled. 'It's a rabbit. We've had it for dinner often. What's the matter with you, you whiny brat?'

Elliot wasn't really listening to what Richard was saying. All his attention was focused on Nelly, and then she disappeared around the garage, the dogs hot on her heels.

She didn't reappear.

Elliot didn't know _what_ it was. He didn't know why he suddenly forgot or didn't care about anything other than getting her back, why in that moment his fear for her became stronger than any fear he had for himself.

'LET GO!' he shouted at his brother, and when Richard seemed nonplussed by his audacity before his eyes narrowed, Elliot slapped him. Hard and open-palmed, and it couldn't have hurt Richard that much but it was so unexpected his grip on Elliot's jumper loosened and Elliot managed to break free.

He made it around the garage, and saw the two dogs snarling and digging at the foot of a tree. Mindlessly Elliot dashed forward, blind and uncaring to the fact he was getting between a wild animal and its prey.

He grabbed hold of one of the wolfdogs' collars, tugging it back, and his strength was laughable compared to theirs, but the dog felt the movement and in its bloodlust, reared around with an open jaw.

Elliot stumbled back, terror suddenly choking him when the massive beast lunged at him, but it never reached him.

A sharp whizz sliced the air, the sickening sound of leather hitting tender flesh, and a spray of crimson droplets as Richard smacked his crop into the dog's open mouth.

The dog _howled_ but it retreated, whilst its companion was still busily digging at an opening between the tree's roots.

Fingers in Elliot's hair, and with a cruel tug his head was yanked back to stare up into Richard's livid face.

'I can't say I'm a fan of your behaviour since you seem to have gotten that rabbit,' Richard hissed. 'Perhaps it'll truly be better served as a snack, and remind you of your place.'

Elliot opened his mouth to answer, though he couldn't have said what he'd intended to reply, when an awful, ear-splitting sound tore through the air: the high-pitched cry of an animal about to die.

'Please!' Elliot shrieked, grabbing his brother's wrist. 'Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please just call them back!'

Richard glowered at him, and without care shoved Elliot to the ground before releasing his hair, and whistling his command for the dogs to come to heel.

They didn't heed him at first, but when he gave a small smack with the crop to his thigh, their ears perked and slowly, with great reluctance, they crawled to his feet. They were panting harshly, obviously still high off their chase, but they obeyed his order to stay.

Elliot didn't wait further, stumbling to the hole they'd been digging at before kneeling in front of it. It was completely black, and he neither saw nor heard anything.

'You have until sunset,' Richard said coldly before leaving, his dogs crawling after him.

 _Sunset._ Not that long. Elliot tried calling to his rabbit, but nothing moved. After several failed attempts, he hastily ran to her cage to get some treats, and tried enticing her back out that way.

Still nothing. Elliot fought the urge to dig her out. It would only make her disappear further into her refuge, and he'd never get to her.

But what if... what if she were already dead? Had it been too much for her nervous little heart?

The thought was so _dreadful_ Elliot couldn't bear it.

He didn't know how long he knelt there in the dirt, not caring about the cold setting in or how displeased his parents would be he'd done nothing in the kitchen, and just called Nelly's name as the pile of treats got bigger and bigger.

When finally something seemed to move in the darkness of the hole, Elliot held his breath, not daring to believe it.

A little more movement, and cautiously, a small, wiggling nose poked out, followed by large dark eyes and floppy ears. Elliot fought down his need to seize her and cuddle her, instead waiting until finally, she had completely left her hiding place on her own, and was tentatively nibbling on the offered treats.

She was all right, and Elliot didn't even know what the feelings inside him were in that moment.

Or was she?

Slowly, Elliot reached out to take her, and she let him pick her up.

Then he ran inside and grabbed the cordless telephone before disappearing into his room. He _prayed_ he wouldn't be sent to voicemail.

 _'What do you want?'_ was the reply as the recipient picked up.

'Lex,' Elliot said, and fought not to sound hysterical. He knew better than to try calling Alexis by the nickname reserved for his brother and Ned and Soheil, but he hoped using the one allowed to the Alpha's friends would mellow him. 'I need to go to the vet. For my rabbit. Please. I'm sorry, I don't know whom else to ask.'

_'The vet?'_

'Yes. Please. Now. I'm sorry, I can't drive, and - and no one's home.' Or would care to drive him.

_'Have you seen the time? Is the dude even open?'_

To that, Elliot had no answer. He had the contact information of a vet in London Georgia's recommended, but hadn't given it any thought except he needed someone to look at Nelly right this instant.

He heard Alexis sigh. _'Whatever. I guess I'll just take you to the clinic, then. Be ready when I get there.'_

He hung up. Elliot stood frozen for a split second before realising _Alexis was taking him_ , and raced to get ready. He prepared the carrier, stuffing it with blankets and Nelly's favourite toy before putting Nelly inside, then dressed himself and walked with the carrier to the gates of his parents' property.

Not long after, he saw Alexis' fashionable car pull up.

'Dude,' the Alpha said when Elliot opened the car door. 'No need to freeze your arse off. I'd have driven to your door, you know. It's not as though that makes any difference if I'm already out here. No, set in on the back seat and buckle it in, it's safer.'

So Elliot did, securing the carrier as per Alexis' instructions, before sliding into the passenger seat.

'Thank you,' he said as Alexis began driving.

Alexis made a sound low in his throat. 'I can't charge you for my time but you'll pay me back for the petrol and the parking.'

'I will,' Elliot replied unhesitatingly.

'Good. So, what happened to Thumper?'

Elliot's throat was suddenly tight, and he didn't know what to answer, but in that moment he was so upset he had to tell someone.

'My brother let his horrible dogs after her.'

Alexis blinked. 'He _what_.'

'She was in her pen and he opened it or let them in or I don't know but he let them chase her around the garden and they were digging her out when he finally called them back.'

'What is _wrong_ with the motherfucker?'

Elliot didn't know what to answer and just shrugged. Alexis said nothing further, but after they'd arrived, he took the carrier and brought it for Elliot inside before staying with him.

He said nothing when Elliot told the vet another story than Elliot had told him, didn't even blink, and Elliot was grateful.

Nelly turned out to be fine. She had a broken nail, but nothing else.

It was an indescribable relief, and Elliot couldn't help covering her little head with kisses before putting her back in the carrier.

Alexis drove him home, and Elliot was embarrassed to note he didn't have enough left in his wallet for the parking and petrol after the vet fee.

'Um... Do you want to come inside for a minute? I'll just get you the money, but you don't have to wait in the car.'

'All right, but be fast.'

Alexis should have waited in the car. That was Elliot's first and only thought when the Alpha accompanied him inside, carrying Nelly for him, and they were met with Richard in the antechamber.

Elliot couldn't help it. He shrank in fear next to Alexis, and could tell the younger Alpha had tensed up.

Everyone who met Richard did.

Richard himself smiled, with all the confidence of someone who was always on top no matter the situation. 'Where've you been?' he asked Elliot.

'I took him to the vet,' Alexis replied. 'Said his rabbit needed a check-up.'

Richard looked at him and let a moment pass. Elliot didn't know how Alexis managed to hold his gaze. Very few people did. 'How thoughtful,' Richard eventually replied. 'He has a chauffeur.'

'And a doorman asking questions.'

 _Holy hell oh God no._ Elliot was suddenly sick with fright as he glanced between the two Alphas with wide eyes.

He couldn't ever remember someone talking to Richard this way. Snarking _back_. He couldn't imagine Richard, who was used to terror and respect, liking it in any way, shape or form.

Richard's smile turned nasty, his canines showing. 'His friend's brother, aren't you? I guess it would explain his change in attitude. Some people don't know what's good for them.'

'They usually do. I prefer not to condescend,' Alexis replied flatly. 'I'm sure you'll be glad to know the rabbit is fine, and you seem to be going somewhere, so we won't hold you up. Have a nice trip.'

Elliot hadn't even noticed the suitcases near the door. He could only hope Richard was going away again.

'Have a good trip,' he stuttered nervously. 'Um... I hope you don't miss your flight.'

'I won't,' Richard smiled unpleasantly at him. 'But I'd certainly like a chat with my little brother before I go. Anything else?' he asked Alexis.

'Give it to me next time,' Alexis said as he put the carrier down next to Elliot, who nodded mutely. 'See you around.'

He gave Richard a short goodbye and was gone.

Elliot was left alone with Richard, staring at the floor and fingers twitching anxiously.

Richard let him stew for a while, before Elliot heard him approach. He fought the urge to step back, knowing Richard would only stop until he'd cornered Elliot somewhere.

The Alpha halted in front of him and took hold of his chin to tilt his head up, forcing eye contact.

His gaze was cold. 'Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone, Elliot.'

'I-I won't.'

'Good.'

Richard released him, stepped back, and without another glance, picked up his suitcases to leave the house.

It would be a while before Elliot saw him again.

He made sure to reimburse Alexis within the week, and at the same time, use the opportunity to quietly ask him not to tell anyone what had happened.

'I don't gossip,' Alexis merely replied curtly, and Elliot knew he was a man of his word.

It was one of the reasons his social life rotated mainly around Alexis with his friends gone. The Alpha had been about as happy as he that his brother and friends had left, but Alexis, unlike Elliot, had a much easier time filling that hole in his social life. He had no problems chatting people up and was always invited to some party or other, which he would invariably leave with a giggling Omega. Elliot had many acquaintances from university scattered in London, but none of them he was particularly fond of, and as such preferred to tag along wherever Alexis went. The Alpha didn't speak with him much on their outings, but just having someone he liked near was a nice feeling. Better than nothing at any rate. David had also asked him to "keep an eye on Alexis" for him, which Elliot tried but didn't expect much success from.

Alexis was a determined individual with a strong personality, to put it mildly. David had been one of the few authorities he truly respected, and with him gone, Elliot could slowly begin to see the change. At twenty-years old, taller than anyone of their peers, looks that were the epitome of classical Greek beauty, quick-witted and an imposing power as an Alpha, there was no one to refuse Alexis anything. Subtly, Elliot tried to keep the worst of morons from having an influence on Alexis, and for a while it worked.

But Alexis was a hot-blooded and impulsive young man, and when a wide-eyed, angel-faced little Omega began batting his eyelashes at him, it proved to be almost too much for even Elliot's wiles. He'd learnt a thing or two about ruining moments through his own efforts with Ned, but Sasha, the Omega in question, was a perfidious little creature. He was one of those pretty youths who'd never gone to university or had any particular talent themselves, but found a way to rotate around those who did. Elliot's advantage was that Sasha wasn't quite as clever as he thought, and as long as Elliot pretended to take him seriously, he could stay one step ahead and keep him from sinking his greedy little claws into his friend's brother.

Because Lord knew Alexis only saw the baby-blue eyes and pouting lips.

And so almost a year passed, until it was summer and Alexis graduated. To both their disappointments, David wasn't able to come home for the occasion, and as much as Elliot missed his friend, he knew it was a particularly hard sting for Alexis; the younger Alpha idolised his brother. It wasn't overtly obvious, because Alexis rarely showed affection, but Elliot saw the subtle signs; how a single disapproving word from David had more impact than a whole tirade from anyone else, how Alexis always took David's advice even if he didn't admit it, how no one else could snuff out the dangerous sparks of Alexis' temper.

How nobody else could keep him from bad company as David did.

Elliot didn't go to every one of the parties thrown after Alexis' graduation, and realised his mistake when, a few weeks later, he saw them together.

Alexis and Sasha.

And judging by what he was told, Sasha had managed to make it an actually exclusive relationship. They were _together_.

This was not good. Whenever Elliot had talked to Sasha and casually asked what he'd been doing, the answer had invariably been a list of drugs. Absolutely not whom he wanted to influence Alexis' time. Alexis was hardly innocent but the line between recreation and abuse was thin at the best of times.

More than that, Sasha had as ugly a personality as he was nice to look at. He knew how to be pleasant to get what he wanted, but there was a callous selfishness to him Elliot found worrisome.

Especially because it brought out the absolute worst in Alexis. The Alpha had always been something of a prick, but there'd been a debonair charm to it that had made it endearing in its own way.

Now however, it was simply nasty. Elliot was given an abrupt taste of it one evening, when he realised the Alpha was on his fifth line of cocaine in barely an hour.

'Dude, Lex, you've had enough,' Elliot said with a chuckle, not amused in the slightest but knowing a preachy tone would get him nowhere. He definitely wasn't David. 'Leave some for the others.'

'You never have any,' Alexis dismissed. 'And I bought it anyway. Hey, babe, Sasha, want any?'

Sasha giggled from his place on the sofa next to Alexis. 'Can we try something else? I heard there's this one dude here who has something _awesome_ , I want that.'

'Sure,' Alexis replied at once, immediately giving Sasha several bills. 'Go get some.'

'Aren't you going to ask what it is?' Elliot asked, nonplussed.

Alexis blinked at him, as though the idea hadn't even occurred to him, and Sasha huffed. 'I just said it's awesome, what more do you want to know?'

'Maybe you two should take a break before - '

' _Alyosha_ ,' Sasha whined. 'I want it _now_.'

'I told you to go get it, love, never mind Elliot.'

Elliot said nothing, thinking he had a higher chance of reasoning with Alexis once Sasha had pissed off, but the other Omega abruptly moved to grip the front of Alexis' shirt as he pressed a kiss to the Alpha's jaw.

'Don't be too mean to him whilst I'm gone. I know he's such a bore and everything, but he's just jealous. It's not his fault no one wants him.'

Alexis snorted, and Sasha was off.

'Lex - '

'Shut up,' Alexis replied flatly. 'Sasha's right. Stop ruining everybody else's fun.'

'I don't think - '

'Dude. Shut up. You're a fucking pain in the arse. All you do is whine and I don't even like you, why the fuck do you keep hanging on me like that? We're the same age, just because you're a swotter who graduated early, you think you can tell me what to do? Fuck off. Go replace that stick up your arse with a dick and loosen up, even if no one likes you at least I bet they're willing to fuck you, or else get out of my face.'

Alexis was nowhere near sober, but there no hint of teasing in his words. Nothing of the usual little things to denote he didn't mean it at face-value.

Elliot had of course always known Alexis wasn't fond of him, but the jeering cruelty in his tone was entirely new.

So unlike the Alpha who'd shared his friends with him, knowing Elliot wouldn't find anyone else. Who'd stood up for him even if he didn't like him, because it was the right thing to do. Who'd driven him and wasted several hours with him at the vet's for an animal he had no personal attachment to.

Then Sasha was back, and Alexis didn't look at Elliot for the rest of the evening.

Or any other subsequent ones. Sasha, of course, was only too happy to encourage this, wanting all of the Alpha's attention for himself, and very quickly Elliot realised he was barely told any more when Alexis went out somewhere. He usually found out through mutual acquaintances, and soon Alexis stopped acknowledging him altogether.

Elliot understood well enough he wasn't wanted. It wasn't a foreign feeling, but it still stung. Enough, at least, for Elliot to want to keep his distance, but he forced himself to swallow it down. If David later asked him what he'd done when Alexis had fallen in with the wrong people, Elliot didn't want to answer with "nothing".

So he kept trying, though it was clearly a losing battle.

Simultaneously, he didn't like what he could feel brewing at home. His parents had gone back to staring at him, appraising him critically, and it made a bad feeling settle in Elliot's stomach.

Then one day, at the end of October, he was told to pack a suitcase. He was given a list of things to take and noted that included a tie. His best suit. Cuff links.

He was liking this less and less.

'Um,' he dared asking at dinner. 'Where are we going?'

'Islamabad,' Mehrad replied.

'Pakistan?' Elliot said in surprise. 'Are we... visiting Grandmother and Grandfather?'

Catherine _snorted_ and shot him a contemptuous look. Elliot quickly swallowed any further questions and kept his eyes on his plate.

He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised at Catherine's reaction. It had been years since their family had been to Pakistan, and even before that, the visits had never been particularly pleasant. Elliot had asked Richard once, and his brother had scoffed. _They don't like Mum,_ he'd replied. _They wish Dad had married a nice, traditional, Beta Pakistani girl._

The only criteria Catherine fulfilled was being female, but then again, that was true for half the world's population; it was hardly an accomplishment. Certainly not enough for her in-laws to apparently approve of her.

Or she of them, if their last visit was anything to go by. Dinner that day had ended in Catherine and her mother-in-law calling each other stupid cows whilst their husbands sat in silence and Elliot had been trying to disappear beneath the dinner table. Richard, as usual, hadn't seemed affected as he'd continued eating.

Then Catherine had stood up, and said to Mehrad in Romanian, 'I'm not staying in this house, or I'll rip her head off.'

She'd then grabbed Richard - the child that mattered - and left the house in a flurry of slammed doors.

Mehrad had said nothing, and Elliot hadn't dared moving. His grandfather had frowned at his son.

'Get your woman under control, Mehrad.'

The look Mehrad had given in response could have frozen a lake in summer. 'So should you.'

Without another word, he'd then picked Elliot up and left the house, ignoring his parents' indignant shouts.

Elliot had been seven at the time, and clung in delight to his father's jacket; he knew the fight was bad, but he was too elated at being held like this to really care.

Catherine had been gone when they'd made it out on the street, and Mehrad had then spent an hour going to every luxury hotel in the city to ask if his wife had checked in before they'd finally found them. They had taken the plane back to London the next day, and Elliot hadn't been to Pakistan since.

Somehow, he doubted their sudden trip meant Mehrad and his parents had reconciled.

Then, the evening before their flight, his parents dropped the name Imren Gashkori, and with a dreadful feeling, Elliot realised what they were most likely planning.

He knew Imren Gashkori. The wealthy Beta was one of Mehrad's old friends, who along with his wife and their three children (the youngest of whom was Richard's age), had sometimes visited them in London.

But he'd recently divorced his wife (she'd very rapidly remarried a man who used to do gardening for them), and on his last visit to London the previous year, joked he could find himself a younger and prettier spouse now.

Unless Elliot had misinterpreted everything, it seemed his parents intended for him to be that spouse.

The first feeling was panic. Elliot had always _known_ , somewhere in the back of his mind, that his parents' matchmaking ventures weren't over; they'd been very clear this was the only reason they had paid him an education. Still, the knowledge he truly had no say in any of it, and that they meant for him to go live on the other side of the world (where he could probably not embarrass them further) with someone thrice his age he barely knew, was a shock.

Did Richard know?

The only answer was no. Elliot doubted his brother would agree to that plan.

Unless... Had their parents perhaps offered him something so irresistible in return?

Or not-so-irresistible. It hinged entirely on how much value Elliot had to Richard. Elliot assumed he held _some_ , but then again, Richard hadn't shown an interest in him for over a year. He was home for a few days every other month, but hadn't touched Elliot in a long time. Elliot was _relieved_ , but abruptly he realised that could also mean Richard was bored of him for good.

In which case, Elliot was entirely at his parents' mercy, and from that angle, their choice for a mate wasn't _the worst_. At the very least, Elliot knew Imren Gashkori wasn't a wife or child beater and he'd seemed _all right_ the few times Elliot had seen him. Elliot would actually probably get treated better by the old Beta than by his parents.

And if Richard _hadn't_ tired of Elliot and meant to settle back home one day... Well. Imren Gashkori still seemed more appealing than _that_. Sharing a bed with the old man would hardly be a joy, but Elliot had lost bodily autonomy a long time ago and if he _must_ , then better with the person who'd probably mistreat him less.

What else was there for Elliot to miss, in truth? His friends had been gone for over a year and showed no sign of coming home soon, and apart from Nelly there was nothing else Elliot cared about.

Nothing worth turning his parents against him by disobeying.

Elliot would lie if he said he nonetheless hadn't been horribly nervous, from the whole flight to settling in his room in their suite to being told that in three days' time, they had an important dinner and he should make sure to get rid of his jet-lag.

On the noted day, Catherine unexpectedly came to his room in late afternoon, and assessed his appearance. She meticulously adjusted his tie before telling him to sit down and combing every strand of hair into its perfect place. Throughout, Elliot sat rigidly still, fearful of angering her by making a wrong move.

'You know what we expect of you,' she finally said flatly, as she shook the can of hairspray. 'Don't ruin it.'

'I won't,' Elliot replied quietly. He could guess what would happen if he did.

'Good.'

When she was finished she had him stand up, and looked him over critically.

Elliot knew he wasn't quite what she wanted to see. Though still shorter than her, he was too tall for an Omega, and although slender, his frame had filled out during his time at university and he didn't have the petite build favoured by most Alphas. Perhaps that was why his future mate was a Beta, whose tastes were generally more wide-ranging. Elliot's saving grace were, at least, his decent features and pale skin, considered appealing in South Asia, so he wasn't completely unsellable.

'Don't speak unless talked to,' were his mother's final words before she left him to get ready herself.

Imren Gashkori lived in a large, very nice house in one of the affluent districts of the capital. He had a garden in the British style with several fountains, could afford private security at night and his choice of interior confirmed what Elliot had both suspected and hoped for: he had a quite cosmopolitan mindset and did not seem to expect strict adherence to his cultural customs. At least, the fact Elliot was being presented to him dressed in the Western style instead of traditional Pakistani garb seemed not to upset him in the slightest.

That was good for Elliot. Apart from speaking Urdu, he'd not been passed on anything from his Pakistani heritage, as Mehrad had seemed to have completely shaken off his roots as far as Elliot could remember. It wasn't something Elliot had ever thought about before, but it definitely made him a fish outside water in a country whose cultural identity he'd utterly bypassed. Fortunately, he did speak the native tongue, and his future mate didn't mind their differences, so Elliot supposed he'd end up learning what he needed to sooner or later.

As per his mother's instructions, Elliot sat there and said nothing, forcing a smile whenever Imren Gashkori looked at him, which was often. The Beta certainly seemed to find him pleasing, overtly complimenting him (to his parents) and asking him if he wished for anything.

Elliot demurred, saying everything was perfect, and Imren Gashkori laughed.

'But surely you must want something? I wish to gift you something, as a show of affection towards my dear betrothed.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot could see his parents watching him. Imren Gashkori was looking at him expectantly, and Elliot realised refusing a gift from the Beta would most likely be seen as rude.

And there _was_ something he wanted. It was a bit of a gamble, but it was worth the try.

Elliot smiled at him, hoping it looked sincere enough. 'Thank you. I... I do have one request, and would be very grateful if it were possible. I have a pet, in London, and I would really like to have it brought here.'

Imren Gashkori looked surprised, then burst out laughing. 'Is that all? Of course you shall have it! What is it?'

'A rabbit.'

'How very darling of you,' the Beta chuckled. 'You shall have it and pamper it at your leisure, of course.'

'Thank you,' Elliot smiled, and this time it was genuine. He'd asked the housekeeper to look after Nelly, and he assumed it would be done so, but hearing he could keep her was a wonderful relief.

Mehrad and Catherine didn't look displeased with his request, which was also good, and Elliot began to think _maybe_ it wouldn't be so bad.

After dinner, Catherine pretended to be tired from their trip, and Mehrad accompanied her back to the hotel, telling Elliot to enjoy the gardens until he returned.

Right. Elliot understood this was his parents' way of giving the "lovebirds" time alone, and for all the fact he didn't _dislike_ Imren Gashkori, Elliot could have done without that. But still, he supposed it made sense for them to "get to know one another".

Fortunately, it didn't go too badly. Imren Gashkori showed him the beautiful gardens, although hearing him say something about Elliot being the most lovely of his flowers was a bit strange, and being told that, in spite of not being an Alpha, the man would take care of his needs creeped him out, but _really_ , it could have been worse.

Mehrad rejoined them, they had brandy and the two old friends chatted for an additional hour, before Elliot and his father returned to the hotel.

'Tonight went well,' Mehrad commented in the taxi. 'Tomorrow we will have lunch together, and by next week, everything will hopefully have been sorted out.'

Elliot nodded mutely, and his father seemed satisfied with that answer.

The lunch the next day never came.

It was morning, and Elliot and Mehrad were in the suite sitting room waiting for Catherine, whilst she was busy doing whatever it was women did in the bathroom to get ready.

The telephone rang, and Mehrad picked up.

He looked surprised, a frown creasing his brow, and Elliot's stomach shrank into a knot of fear when his father looked at him.

'Send him up, please,' Mehrad replied before hanging up. His face was ice when he looked at Elliot. 'Did you talk to your brother?'

'N-no,' Elliot replied, confused and afraid.

Mehrad stood up and quickly went to knock at the bathroom door. 'Kitty,' he said. 'Kitty, we've just had a surprise. Richard is here.'

Richard was _what_?

'He's _what_?' Catherine replied, opening the bathroom door, hair half done with a hairbrush in one hand and pins in the other.

Her answer was a sharp knock on the suite door.

They exchanged a glance, then Mehrad went to open the door whilst Catherine hastily finished her hair before following.

Elliot sat frozen in his seat in the sitting room.

'Richard,' Mehrad said as he opened the door and let the newcomer come in. 'What are you doing here?'

Richard didn't reply, brushing past his father and stepping into the sitting room until his eyes landed on Elliot.

Then he smiled, and Elliot wanted to hide. 'There he is,' Richard said quietly, before he looked at their parents, Mehrad having come to stand at Catherine's side. 'So, you haven't gotten rid of him yet. You do get points for trying, though.'

'Richard. What are you doing here?' Catherine asked, frowning. 'How did you get here?'

Richard turned slowly to face her fully, and his smile widened. It was not pleasant. 'I flew commercial. As did you. Private jets don't quite offer the same anonymity for those in the know, do they? Tsk. You wanted me to miss out on this farce?'

'Enough,' Mehrad replied. 'We have made our decision, son. If you wish to be present for the ceremony, so be it, but there will be no interference. Do you understand?'

'I think we misunderstand one another. I've come to take back what's mine, since you apparently can't be trusted with him. And certainly, neither could he.'

So saying, Richard reached into his jacket, retrieving a small, sealed plastic bag he threw at Mehrad. Mehrad caught it and glanced at it, and then dropped it on to the coffee table with a revolted grimace.

It landed with a squelch not too far from where Elliot sat, and he could see the contents. Two small white orbs streaked with red, lying in a puddle of crimson inside the plastic, and when they rolled with the movement of the landing -

He almost threw up and couldn't quite hold back a strangled, horrified gasp when he recognised the pair of eyes.

'What have you done?' Catherine whispered in a stupefied voice.

'I paid him a visit, and here's the souvenir,' Richard replied calmly. 'He was terribly sorry for his mistake, so I decided to take them after cutting his throat. However, I did have to break his fingers in order to get a properly satisfactory apology. How unfortunate for him, I suppose, that you involved him in this. But let me be clear, so there's no further misunderstanding.' He pointed with a snap of his fingers towards his brother, whose face was ashen and who was doing a quite fine job of disappearing into the sofa. 'This Omega bitch is mine. Next time, it'll be his eyes, and I'll rest assured you won't try again, because no one will take a cripple from you.'

Mehrad and Catherine just stared at him, and for the first time, seemed shocked completely speechless. They were looking at him as though they'd never seen him before, and Richard wanted to laugh as he watched the realisation slowly settle in.

They could do nothing.

As was right. The Omega was not theirs to dispose of. He hadn't been for years, not since Catherine had come back from hospital with the new baby and Richard had begun hearing whispers around the house.

The child, who should have been an Alpha or at least a Beta, was neither. Somehow, the unthinkable had happened, and a little Omega boy had been born into their perfect Alpha family.

Mehrad and Catherine had talked a lot. Richard, five years old and not terribly interested, hadn't paid attention at first, but he'd caught some words and eventually, he'd begun eavesdropping. Very quickly he'd understood. The phrases "give it up", "send it to Romania", "drop it somewhere" and "could we drown it?" had told him enough about what options they'd been considering.

Richard had supposed he should have a look at the thing before it disappeared, then, so he'd entered the nursery and approached the cot.

The baby had been tiny, and frumpy, and asleep. There'd been a small tuft of dark hair on its head, but other than that, it didn't look like much of anything, to be honest. It was kind of ugly, actually. Richard had poked at it, bored of it just being asleep, and after a few nudges, the baby had moved and opened its eyes. It had blinked at him, the deep brown so similar to their father's, and then it had opened its mouth wide and begun to cry.

Well. It had sounded as ugly as it had looked, but strangely, that had made it interesting to the little boy watching it. The nanny had come, looking exasperated, and after managing to quieten it down, had asked Richard if he wanted to hold it.

 _Not really_ , Richard had answered, but the nanny hadn't listened and made him hold it anyway.

He hadn't been sure what he'd been supposed to feel, other than vague annoyance at being made to do something he didn't want to, and curiosity at how something so small could be considered a person.

It was amusing. So soft and delicate, as though one wrong move could hurt it, like the young mouse Richard had found once and toyed with until it had stopped twitching.

For some reason, Richard had suddenly wanted to keep it.

So when his parents had later come to the nursery, where Richard was watching the baby sleep, he'd made it clear the baby wasn't to go. He'd screamed and shouted and broken things and thrown the worst fit he'd ever had or would, but in the end his mother had promised the baby would stay.

That moment had sealed its fate. From then on, the Omega belonged to Richard.

It seemed his parents had needed a reminder. Looking at their faces though, Richard trusted they wouldn't again.

His Omega himself looked sick with fright and revulsion. As he should.

Richard would deal with him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB: story-wise we're in 2013 now, so smartphones are a thing ^^ Also, for those who may not know, funnily enough "harder" drugs get cleaned out of the body quite fast (a couple of days for cocaine) but traces of marijuana may still be present a month later.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey home was, appropriately, deathly quiet. Catherine had boarded the first plane to London that evening with her two children, Mehrad staying in Pakistan to clean up after Richard's... intervention.

For the whole eight hours, Elliot sat still in his seat, barely daring to get up once to use the loo. They were in business class, and to Catherine's credit, she'd chosen seats that both kept the two brothers away from one another and in her line of sight. If either of them wanted to interact with one another, she'd see it. It didn't however change the fact Elliot felt that whenever he breathed, let alone _moved_ , Richard's eyes were on him at once. Only exhaustion made him sleep for a few hours.

On the trip from the airport to their house, Catherine sat in the taxi with Elliot and had Richard take another.

After they'd finally arrived, and Elliot was standing awkwardly in the antechamber with his eyes glued to the floor, Catherine dismissed him with a nod. 'Go to your room. I don't require anything from you for the next days.'

Elliot scampered away at once.

It was evening and later in the night, he heard Catherine and Richard shout at one another, but he couldn't make out what they said.

Whatever it was, there seemed to be no true animosity between them the next morning. Elliot could tell Catherine was still exasperated, but it didn't change her greeting Richard with a kiss.

Elliot himself felt sick just being in the same room as his brother. The meal was silent, and then Elliot fled to the garden to see how Nelly was doing.

He was exceedingly relieved to note the housekeeper had, indeed, been taking care of her. In spite of everything, his esteem for the woman rose a bit, and for a while he forgot everything else as both he and Nelly delighted in their reunion.

Mehrad returned home a few days later, and simply said all was in order.

As surreal as it seemed to Elliot, everyone went back to their usual routine after that. Neither Catherine nor Mehrad mentioned the failed engagement again, nor the whole trip to Pakistan, acting as though nothing had happened. Richard was back to going in and out of the house at all hours of the day, disappearing for weeks.

Elliot just couldn't grasp it. Didn't they care their son had tortured and murdered someone? An old friend at that? That Richard had defied them? Did _none_ of that _matter_?

It seemed so.

The only one who experienced a change in their habits was Elliot, who was apparently now forbidden from leaving the house. The housekeeper refused to drive him anywhere, he wasn't allowed to use the telephone any more and they had changed the Wi-Fi password without giving him the new one.

When he asked, Mehrad gave him an icy look. 'You don't need it.'

'I don't,' Elliot agreed in a whisper. 'I just... I'm sorry if I did something.'

Mehrad appraised him critically, and Elliot was glad Catherine wasn't home. 'Your little escapade with your brother has turned into quite a headache for us,' Mehrad eventually replied. 'Until we find a way to deal with it, you'll stay where we can keep an eye on you. Don't tell me anyone is really concerned about your whereabouts, Elliot. Those who do have been long gone and are not returning any time soon. There is absolutely no reason for you to want to go anywhere.'

He was right, of course, and in that moment Elliot felt awfully alone. He nodded with his eyes on the carpet before going to busy himself with Nelly.

At least he still had her. At least someone was happy to see him, demanded his attention with little headbutts and kept him company in the long weeks that followed. Elliot had been home a lot before, when his only semi-friend had been Alexis, but it hadn't felt as oppressive as this. He had still been able to leave when he'd mostly wanted to and there hadn't been the knowledge of _murder_ hanging over their house, even if Elliot was apparently the only one who cared.

As the weeks passed and life carried on, Elliot for a moment had the illusion maybe it had all just been a terribly bad dream. Maybe pretending nothing had happened _was_ for the best, instead of driving himself insane thinking of the sheer absurdity of it all.

It wasn't as though he'd cared about Imren Gashkori. And being in familiar surroundings, even if he didn't particularly like them, wasn't for the worst.

Almost a month had gone, and November was turning into December when Richard returned home with all his suitcases. Mehrad and Catherine seemed pleased to see him, and it appeared that whatever Richard had been doing for them, he'd done well and would now be staying home for the time being.

Elliot wasn't nearly as enthused by that.

Richard hadn't said a word to him in months, not since telling him "not to do something stupid". The few times he'd been home since the trip to Pakistan, he'd ignored Elliot.

But Elliot was no longer fooled. He realised Richard not looking or talking to him meant absolutely nothing in terms of the attention the Alpha paid him; Richard might not act it, but he very much did keep an eye on Elliot.

And when that evening, he crossed paths with Richard on the stairs as he carried Nelly up to his room, he couldn't help physically recoiling when his brother smiled at him.

Richard chuckled, eyes sweeping him up and down. 'You haven't changed.'

Elliot didn't answer, trying to disappear into the wall as Richard passed him by without another glance.

He was terrified Richard would come to him that night, but his brother didn't, and when Elliot woke the next morning, it was only Nelly glued to him beneath the bed covers.

His parents left after breakfast, and Elliot went to put Nelly outside for a while. He placed her toys in her pen with her then returned inside to pick a new book to read and grab a thicker jacket. From experience he knew he had about a quarter of an hour before Nelly's cheeky side began putting silly ideas into her head, and he used that time to make himself a thermos bottle of tea as well.

Eventually, with his book in hand and his tea in the other, he returned outside to sit with Nelly in her pen, keeping her company whilst she hopped around for her morning exercise.

He paused in front of the empty pen, and a dreadful feeling settled in his stomach.

He just about dropped his book and tea to the ground as he began looking for her, examining the pen for any openings and the ground for any holes. He hadn't been gone for longer than usual, and it was unlikely she'd managed to dig a tunnel, but the pen was still closed and intact and he couldn't explain to himself where she'd gone.

But the ground was untouched. No hole.

Had she jumped out? The pen was theoretically too high for her to do so, but Elliot saw no other explanation.

He wanted to groan. Nelly could be anywhere in their huge garden.

With a sigh he went to get some treats, and calling her name began searching the closest shrubbery.

He'd been unsuccessful for a while when he suddenly felt a presence at his back, and froze. He closed his eyes and swallowed before slowly turning around and looking up into Richard's face.

The corners of Richard's mouth were curled in a little smile that sent a chill down Elliot's spine. 'What are you doing outside, Elliot? Are you missing something?'

'I... I'm looking for my rabbit. I can't find her,' Elliot replied quietly.

'Can't you? You're in luck. I've seen a bit of her.'

'A bit?'

'Yes,' Richard replied, his smirk widening. 'A bit like this one here.'

For the first time Elliot noticed his brother was carrying something, what looked to be a small bin bag, and without understanding watched him reach inside to take out and hold something up under Elliot's nose.

Elliot looked at it. He saw the dark-coloured fur, the little claws peeking through, the ripped flesh and tendons at the other end and the smear of crimson everywhere.

He saw it, but he couldn't understand it. He _refused_ to understand it.

He could only stare, his mouth half open in an expression of petrified incomprehension, when the smell hit, and told him _this is real_.

His eyes went to Richard's, who looked delightfully amused at his reaction. 'Y-you,' Elliot croaked, and had no idea what to add.

'Do you want another bit?' Richard replied in a benign voice. 'How about this one?'

Another paw joined the first in Richard's hand. Smaller than the first, a front one this time.

Then a third. A fourth. A fluffy little white tuff. Then Richard threw all that back into the bag, and pulled out a small, round thing, glassy-eyed and dripping scarlet as he dangled it, holding an ear between two fingers.

'Maybe this one?'

Elliot _screamed_. Without thinking he turned and ran back inside, unable to process what he was seeing, the implications of it, _what Richard had done_ -

'Come back, I thought you were looking for it?' he heard behind him, and a hand suddenly gripped his arm to whirl him around, the head abruptly right before his eyes.

Elliot screamed again and fought against his brother's grip, and to his surprise Richard let go.

Not for long. He heard Richard laugh and give chase, and soon Elliot was fleeing from him through the empty house. He knew Richard was playing with him, that any time the Alpha wanted to catch him, he did and made him look at _that_ before allowing him to run away again, and it drove Elliot insane.

'Leave me alone!' he screamed, feeling himself losing his grip on his sanity. He just wanted a quiet, dark place with _nothing_ , nothing to remind him of what he'd seen, of the bits and the head and the knowledge of what it meant, and his brother's laughter as he _wouldn't leave him in peace_.

'I'm just helping,' Richard cackled. 'Tell me, isn't this what you were looking for? I found it for you, isn't it lovely?'

Richard didn't stop. He didn't stop and _didn't stop_ and when Elliot realised he _wouldn't_ , he broke down.

He collapsed and cried and shrieked at his brother, meaningless words he later couldn't recall, and still, Richard only laughed. The Alpha tossed the head on to the floor next to Elliot before suddenly grabbing Elliot's throat, forcing him on to his back on the carpet.

Elliot was still sobbing, his vision blurry and his mind in tatters, and realised too late what Richard meant to do when his brother viciously yanked down both their trousers and underwear.

'Don't make me teach you a lesson again, Elliot,' Richard growled into his ear, and the next moment, Elliot briefly saw black as Richard entered him without care or preparation.

It had been years since Richard had done so, and the agony overwhelmed Elliot. For a moment he could only lie there, unmoving like a caught prey that hoped its predator would lose interest if it played dead, but Richard didn't. He began to thrust, tightening his grip on Elliot's throat, and snarled into his ear.

'Did you truly think you'd get away like that? This is your own fault. How many times have I told you you belong to me? Say it. _Say it_ , you tart.' Elliot choked something out, and a pleased purr rumbled through Richard for a brief moment before he resumed thrusting harshly. 'Never forget it again. You should be _grateful_. Do you think anyone else would be better for you? To you? Do you think that old Beta geezer would have made the better partner? _Do you?_ I thought not. Tell me who'd want you. Tell me who'd want a rotten little thing like you with the used hole of a whore. Tell me who _you_ think is better than _me_. I'm waiting. _Tell me_.'

'I don't know,' Elliot croaked, in-between his sobs. He didn't know what hurt more, if he should focus on the pain between his legs to forget the pain inside his head or the other way around. _Which was less awful?_ He didn't know. 'I don't know.'

'You know _nothing_. You're a foolish, stupid little thing with no understanding of how things work. Let this be a lesson to you, Elliot. You're mine and don't you ever dare defy me again.'

'I didn't want,' Elliot tried defending himself, not really aware of what he was saying but feeling the urge to appease the monster above him. 'I didn't want - '

' _Shut up_. Then you should have called or emailed me. Don't you fucking _dare_ take me for a fool, you stupid bitch. You. Are. _Mine_.'

Elliot couldn't have said for how long it lasted. His voice had given out when Richard eventually knotted him, and Elliot lay just about unresponsive beneath him, only shivering slightly. It was warm indoors, he was still mostly clothed and Richard radiated heat above him, but Elliot couldn't stop shuddering.

When Richard pulled out, Elliot expected him to just go, but instead his brother forced him up and righted his clothes before beginning to drag him away.

Elliot was utterly spent, and let himself be manhandled. He made a confused, hoarse little sound when they returned to the garden, but Richard didn't grace him with a reply as he kept walking.

Quickly they reached the kennels where Richard's wolfdogs were kept during the day. The dogs perked up when they approached, coming to bark before crawling submissively towards Richard in greeting.

Richard let go of Elliot and Elliot collapsed gracelessly to his knees, unable to hold himself up. He saw the plastic bag in Richard's hand, the one he'd kept _the bits_ in, and didn't understand what his brother intended until in one go, Richard had emptied the bag on to the ground in front of the dogs.

The paws, small tail, decapitated and limbless body and little head landed on the grass in a splatter of crimson, and the next moment the dogs had thrown themselves on to the offering of fresh meat.

It took a second for Elliot's brain to process it, then he let out a hoarse cry and tried scrambling forward to _stop it_.

He didn't know why. The scattered remains were disgusting and sickening, but that little head and those little paws and that soft cuddly body had been _Nelly_ and he couldn't bear to see them shredded and mauled and _disappear like that_ -

But a firm grip around his neck held him back, and within the next moment there was nothing left on the grass, save for the streaks of red and a few errand bits of fur. The dogs finished bickering over the last few strips of flesh, then their feeding frenzy ended and they whined softly at Richard's feet.

Elliot stared. His body hurt, from Richard's assault and manhandling, and there was something _screaming_ inside his head, but he felt oddly numb as he knelt there and stared at the red spots in the grass.

At some point, Richard must have brought him back inside and to his room, because Elliot certainly didn't have the strength to move.

The following days happened. Elliot wasn't aware of much, his mind a hole of emptiness. There were things on the edges of his consciousness that wanted attention, demanded to fill that space of _nothing_ , but Elliot refused to acknowledge them. He barely ate, not doing much except lying on his bed looking unseeing at the walls or his ceiling, and somehow, in spite of the nothingness, time passed.

He couldn't have said how much, several days probably, when one evening, Richard entered his room.

Elliot instinctively twitched, trying to shrink in on himself, but didn't move further when Richard approached to look down at him. There didn't seem to be any point; it wasn't as though he could escape from whatever his brother wanted.

The Alpha appraised him silently for a moment with an indecipherable expression.

'We're going out tomorrow night,' he abruptly said. 'Look sharp for five PM. Smart casual.'

It took a second, then Elliot blinked. 'W-what?'

'You heard me,' Richard merely replied, before leaving without another word.

Elliot didn't know what to think. But Richard's unexpected visit had sparked something in him again, a pang of anxiety and curiosity that broke through his lethargy.

Perhaps it was entirely out of self-preservation, as Elliot didn't want to find out what Richard would do if he _wasn't_ ready at the given time and date, but at five the next afternoon, Elliot stood in the antechamber.

Richard seemed pleased to see him, humming approvingly, before nodding at Elliot to follow him.

When Elliot sat down in the passenger's seat of Richard's car, he realised his brother intended for it to be just the two of them.

 _Panic._ Elliot swallowed and fought it down.

'Where are we going?' he whispered when Richard started the car.

'I'm going to show you what I do.'

'What you do?'

'Yes. I've realised I've been a bit too complacent with you, Elliot. I think it's time I showed you how the world truly works, and wake you up from your fantasies.'

Elliot really didn't want to ask, but he had to if he wished to be able to prepare himself for whatever Richard was planning. 'What fantasies?'

Richard smiled and let out an amused little huff. 'You'll see.'

'Why... why won't you tell me what I do wrong? I can't - I can't change if you don't.'

Richard _laughed_. 'Don't worry. Now, a few things about tonight: we're going to meet up with some people. However, I want you to remember one thing: you aren't there to meet them. You are there to spend time with _me_. You are there _with me_. None of them have any business trying to talk to you. More importantly, you're better than any of them. Keep your chin up, look them in the eye and don't fidget. Do you understand me?'

Elliot stared. The entire situation felt so surreal that his mind focused on a seemingly benign thing. It was the first time he'd been told by anyone in his family he was _better_ than someone else. He couldn't have heard right. 'I - I'm better than them?'

'Yes. Because you're there _with me_. Do you understand?'

Suddenly Elliot did. It wasn't about Elliot himself, but about being Richard's companion.

He nodded. 'Okay,' he replied quietly.

'Good. Now, you'll probably be wondering why we aren't wearing suits, but it's really quite simple: I don't like wearing one, and these people won't be the ones to tell me how to dress. Do you understand?'

Again Elliot nodded.

'Good. Lastly, I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't want any interruptions or foolish questions. If I want your opinion on something, I will ask for it. Do you understand?'

Elliot nodded anew, and Richard gave a satisfied little noise before silence fell for the remainder of the drive.

Richard eventually stopped in front of a luxurious hotel, and gave the keys to a parking valet before going inside, Elliot following him. The Alpha went straight to the dining area, and they were led to a table where five other men were already waiting.

All of them immediately looked at Elliot once they'd recognised Richard. They were two Alphas and three Betas, somewhere between thirty and fifty years of age and smartly dressed, and Elliot had the reflex to look away before he remembered Richard's words.

He hated being scrutinised, especially because he could tell their gaze was rather mocking and far too appreciative, if not downright inappropriate.

'Khan,' one of the Alphas greeted, in the later half of his forties. 'Good evening. What delightful morsel did you bring with you?'

Elliot could feel blood rise in his cheeks, and irritation suddenly joined his discomfort, making it far easier to glare at the man instead of averting his eyes.

'My younger brother, Elliot,' Richard replied coldly.

The drop in temperature was noticeable as all five men suddenly froze, as one might do when realising they'd woken a sleeping lion.

'Ah,' the Alpha replied haltingly, his eyes flickering nervously between Richard and Elliot. 'How delightful. My apologies, I meant no disrespect.'

'Do you feel disrespected, Elliot?' Richard suddenly asked him, looking at him.

Elliot did his best to hide his surprise, keeping his face blank. He watched in fascination as the unknown Alpha's face blanched, and the nervousness of the four other men as they waited for his response.

No one wanted to be on Richard's bad side.

Things abruptly clicked into place, and Elliot gave a light shrug. 'I suppose misunderstandings can happen,' he replied.

Richard nodded and the _relief_ was palpable as he introduced their dining companions before they sat down.

Quickly, Elliot realised this was a business meeting, and was suddenly very curious in spite of himself. What _did_ Richard do? Mehrad and Catherine had always been very evasive about the specifics of their work, and all Elliot had really understood was that they sold properties and gave business advice. They were extremely well-connected and often had very high-profile guests, but their dinner parties had never seemed to have been hosted with the intent of discussing money affairs, so Elliot had learnt little from them. All he had was rumours, whispered words over the years, but he'd dismissed them. Made it a point to ignore them.

He also realised why Richard had told him to be quiet, because Elliot couldn't understand what they were talking about. He understood they were discussing transactions, but he couldn't understand what the goods actually were.

Part of him would always wish he hadn't asked, much later that night when they'd moved to a bar with adult entertainment and the lot of them had all had too much to drink.

'What are you buying?' he inquired of Richard, when two of the Betas had disappeared into a "private room" with a girl each, one of the Alphas was getting a lap dance and the remaining two men were snorting lines of cocaine.

Richard took the time to inhale another draught of vapour before turning off his lighter, and placing his foil of heroin aside. 'Ephedrine,' he answered.

'Ephedrine?'

'Yes. You've studied chem, haven't you? You know what to do with that.' Elliot was speechless, and Richard chuckled. 'Come. Don't tell me you don't know what keeps Mum and Dad so rich.'

'I... I thought those were just rumours.'

'Liar,' Richard replied amusedly. 'You wanted it to be rumours, because you don't want to think too hard on what paid for your school fees or your degree. And considering your friends knew how to get the good stuff, I know you've put two and two together before already.'

Perhaps, if Elliot had allowed himself to follow some trails, to pay more attention to some details, he would have. The fact he'd consciously _not_ , however, was mayhap another form of admittance.

His parents the drug lords. The words spoke for themselves.

Richard chortled. 'Why the long face? If people wouldn't buy it, others wouldn't sell it. Don't blame us for being on the smart end of the deal.'

'Is that what you've been doing?' Elliot dared asking, his tipsiness giving him courage.

Richard seemed in a mood to indulge him. 'The past months. I've been busy with a lot of other stuff, as well. You'll see in time.'

'Why are you showing me? Why do you want to? Why _now_?'

Richard didn't answer and picked up his heroin foil again, and for a brief moment, fear laced Elliot's drunkenness.

'I'm sorry,' he blurted out. 'I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.'

Richard looked at him as he took another draught, his ease indicating how often he did this, and when he eventually put his funnel down again, he smiled.

'Elliot,' he replied, and reached out to lightly rap a knuckle against Elliot's cheek. 'My little Omega. I don't hurt you when you're good. Right now you're being very good, if a little nosy. But that's all right. You wish to know my reasons? Why not tell you. It won't change anything, after all. I know you're stubborn. You're weak, but there's an iron will in that pretty little head of yours nonetheless. I know you'll try to prove me wrong, and you'll think you've succeeded for a while, but it won't last. In the end, you'll realise I'm right. So. You're wondering why I'm showing you this? It's simple. You think, my pretty little thing, that you have a place in an Alpha's world. You think, if you work hard enough, one day you'll be rewarded with more than what you're owed. You don't understand you're an Omega, and your place in this world is to serve an Alpha. Me, to be precise. Don't look like that, Elliot. Don't act shocked. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't think about how it'd be if you could run away.'

Elliot couldn't, of course. He didn't have the strength or the nerve to lie to Richard's face, and Richard knew it.

His brother chuckled. 'If your recent little tantrums have shown anything, it's that my previous methods haven't worked. So, you want to try your hand at this? You will. I will show you an Alpha's world, Elliot. And when you'll have had your fill, you'll willingly get on your knees for me. You don't want control, Elliot. You'll get sick of it, of making decisions and living with the consequences. You'll wish someone would take that burden from you, and make sure you have all the nice things in life without any of the hassle. You'll realise you weren't made for this, and accept your role. You won't go down without a fight, I know. You're weak, but you're worthy. We'll make the finest pair one day, you'll see.'

Elliot had no answer. Even through his alcoholic haze, he felt a sharp stab of panic.

His inner defiance was all he had left. His dreams of getting away one day.

Richard intended to take even that away from him?

How?

What if he was right?

That thought, more than anything, terrified Elliot, and wouldn't let go of him through the remainder of the night up until the next day.

But if he'd hoped Richard would soon tire of his company, he was mistaken. Very quickly the Alpha began taking him everywhere, and soon Elliot realised the sheer size and depravity of their parents' alluded to criminal empire. Even worse, the kind of people they supplied; no wonder Mehrad and Catherine could get away with each and every thing. Where they didn't have friends, they had blackmail.

In all this, Richard was their most trusted, most efficient right-hand man. The terrifying Alpha ruled and enforced with an iron fist he didn't pretend to coat in a silken glove, and it was at his side, hearing and watching, that Elliot learnt the inner workings of their organisation. When Elliot was present, Richard kept nothing from him; though he didn't always explain or answer Elliot's questions, Elliot was never sent out of the room or felt as though Richard censored himself because of him. Soon, what Richard didn't tell him, Elliot inferred for himself, and there were times he wondered how he could have not noticed how _deep_ it all ran. The rumours he'd heard and consciously ignored were _nothing_ compared to reality.

It was almost absurd, the refined, pseudo-genteel lifestyle Mehrad and Catherine espoused at home compared to the rotten hell their wealth came from.

And each time Elliot thought he'd seen it all, Richard proved him wrong.

About two months after Richard had begun demanding his company, one evening he drove them to a remote location outside of London. Elliot didn't question it; in the past weeks they'd gone from the most exclusive of venues to the shoddiest of backstreets, depending upon what had caught or needed Richard's attention. It seemed the Alpha mostly decided for himself what he would mind; he would sometimes talk with their parents in their study for several hours, but apart from that Richard was apparently so deeply entrenched in the well-oiled cogs of their affairs he didn't need to be told what had to be done.

As was his habit, Richard told him little about what they would be doing this time, but there was something in his brother's mannerisms that raised Elliot's hackles more than usual.

They arrived at an abandoned-looking barn, but Elliot saw the few unassuming cars parked nearby.

When they entered, Richard was greeted with the deference and respect he was used to; Elliot himself went mostly ignored after an initial nod of acknowledgement. He understood well enough why; it was, after all, Richard who was in charge, and Elliot was there only as a companion.

He didn't like the first few sentences he heard, and his stomach sank when they were led to the group already waiting in the middle of stacks of crates.

One Alpha was kneeling, hands behind his back and a handgun pointed at his bruised, sweaty head, and Elliot didn't miss how he _paled_ when he saw Richard.

'Sir,' he stuttered nervously, a trickle of blood running down from his mouth, 'I didn't mean - '

'Shut up,' Richard replied as he stopped several feet away. He appraised the kneeling man coldly for a moment before looking at Elliot. There was a dark, dark spark in his eyes that gave a whole new meaning to sinister. 'Don't move. And remember this,' he said in Romanian, often speaking either in it or Urdu if he didn't want anyone else to understand what he told Elliot.

Elliot gave a small nod, not trusting himself to speak. He could tell everyone around him was as unnerved as he, on edge as they waited for what Richard would do.

Richard closed the remaining distance between himself and the kneeling Alpha, and crouched down in front of him. Even like this, he was still taller.

'You know what you did, don't you?'

'I'm sorry,' the man stuttered. 'It was a mistake, I'll never do it again, I'll pay you back, I promise - '

'Yes, you will. But first, let's clear up any misunderstandings,' Richard replied, before standing up and reaching into his jacket to take out a metallic, rectangular object Elliot recognised as the handle of a switchblade. The unknown Alpha twitched when Richard set it against his cheekbone. 'I don't like thieves. I especially don't like thieves I pay to work for me. I know what you were thinking - they have so much of this stuff, what are a few grams here and there? To sell yourself and make a little extra profit at our expense. Well. I will admit, I don't really care about the drugs. It wasn't much, after all. But I don't care for your cheek in thinking you could get away with this. So, let's just remind ourselves - whom do you answer to?'

'I'm sorry, y-you.'

'Try again,' Richard replied, and with a click and a swish, the blade had shot out and pierced straight into the man's left eye.

The _scream_ made Elliot's stomach turn. In his time spent with Richard he'd seen the Alpha growl and snarl his displeasure, but never _this_ and he realised there was more to everyone's terror of Richard than only a fear of possible violence -

With a sickening sound and a splatter of crimson, Richard ripped the ruined eye out of its socket.

'I said try again,' he continued, his voice somehow carrying over the agonised howling of the man.

Then, without warning, Richard suddenly gripped the side of the kneeling Alpha's face, holding it in place as he put the tip of the blade, still skewering the eyeball, beneath his remaining eye.

' _One last chance._ Whom do you belong to?'

There was a note of hysteria in the man's panting, and Elliot wanted to leave. Wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears and not watch this barbaric scene, but Richard's order prevented him from doing so.

He couldn't blame the distressed man for not knowing what to answer. He himself had no idea what Richard wanted to hear.

'Whom,' Richard said slowly, 'does everything here belong to?'

A short moment of silence, the only sound the man's laboured breathing.

'Your family,' he finally answered in a whimper.

'That's right,' Richard replied, and let go of the Alpha to watch him slump in on himself. 'My family. My father, my mother, my brother,' he said, and when he motioned towards the latter with the eyeball still stuck at the end of the blade, for an instant the whole room's attention was on Elliot. 'And myself. I gave you one reminder. Don't expect me to give you another.' He looked at the henchmen standing stock still with grim faces on either sides of the man. 'Get him out. Make sure the cretin doesn't infect that.'

Without particular care, the injured, bleeding Alpha was hauled away.

Richard removed the eyeball from his knife with a flick of his wrist, the orb landing on the ground with a revolting wet sound, wiped his blade on a handkerchief before sliding it back in, and turned to look at Elliot. 'I have some more business to take care of nearby, but I have another task for you. How does that sound?'

Elliot had learnt to take a second to gather his thoughts before replying instead of stammering. Richard hated it when he spoke haltingly, saying it made him look pathetic, and Elliot knew he was right.

'What do you mean?'

'It means there are a few other clowns who've had even worse ideas than the one you just saw, and I have to deal with them. Some people think this is a day job they can quit when they feel like it. It's not,' Richard smiled. 'There are only two ways out - the Reaper or the top. But once you're at the top, my dear, you no longer want out. Soon, you'll understand. But for now, I want you to go back to London and meet with Jefferson, as I've told you we'd be doing this week. Deal with that until tomorrow evening.'

Elliot stared, the order to _go deal with something_ on his own entirely unexpected. He opened his mouth, and wondered what he could say to make Richard change his mind. What in the world did the Alpha think he was doing?

Richard smiled, a sharp and eery thing. 'Are you afraid, Elliot?' he said in Romanian. 'What do you fear?'

Was this a test? Elliot abruptly wondered. Was this what Richard had meant?

Richard suddenly laughed. 'Do you worry you'll mess up? Maybe you will. It's entirely in your hands. Do you know why? Because they will all do exactly what you tell them to. They will all fall over themselves to obey whatever order you give them.'

Elliot wasn't so sure. It was part of his fear at being sent off on his own. He wasn't Richard, and he didn't think he held any authority over those brutal, much stronger men.

'You don't believe me?' Richard continued, and he was still smiling. 'I made sure they will, my little Omega. You see this?' he said, pointing at the eyeball on the floor. 'Remember this. Everyone who looks at you now, Elliot, will remember this. Everyone who looks at you will see me. Now go, and afterwards make sure to look pretty tomorrow night.'

Elliot went. He got into a car with one of Richard's henchmen, and was driven to the location to meet with Richard's contact.

He knew what Richard wanted from the meeting. Somehow, despite Richard not _talking_ a lot about it, he knew from watching and listening to his brother what he'd want.

It was rather nerve-wrecking at first, although Elliot did his best to not let it show. Jefferson certainly didn't expect to deal with Elliot, and from the rather patronising tone in his voice, clearly thought this would go easily for him.

Unknowingly, he did Elliot the favour of irritating him, and suddenly realising Richard would back whatever Elliot offered or retracted, Elliot gnashed his teeth together and did his best.

It didn't turn out that badly. Richard seemed pleased with what Elliot later told him, and in the privacy of a lounge at his favourite club, stroked a finger down Elliot's cheek.

'You've done well, my little Omega. You're learning.'

Elliot didn't answer. He had actually... _liked_ being in charge, once the initial anxiety had dissipated.

He'd rarely had the opportunity to really do something like that before. Certainly he'd barter favours with his friends, but it had been in another, friendly atmosphere. This time, _winning_ against someone who didn't have his best interests at heart, felt different. Empowering.

_I'll show you an Alpha's world._

Elliot actually liked his first taste of it.

_You'll get sick of it._

Somehow, he was even more terrified now of what Richard would do next.

'Would you like to do that again?' Richard asked, unperturbed by Elliot's silence.

Elliot hesitated, wondering if it was a trick question, but at his core, the defiant part of him wanted to prove Richard wrong. Wanted to prove to both himself and his brother he _wasn't_ as weak as Richard claimed.

So he nodded.

'Of course you do,' Richard chuckled. 'Now, let's celebrate your success.'

It was Richard's way of saying they'd get drunk beyond reason and do drugs. Elliot had balked the first time, and Richard had _laughed_. They'd been in the presence of other Alphas, and those men had laughed as well, and began talking about how fragile and delicate Omegas were and how cute of him to keep them company.

They had made fun of him. And Richard had laughed the hardest. Elliot had known it was stupid, but in that moment, he'd only been embarrassed.

So he'd drunk more, even knowing it was past his limits. And then more again.

And kept drinking.

And at some point they'd stopped mocking him, and Elliot had been disgustingly sick the next morning but it had been worth it. _I can do what you can._

Similarly with drugs. Whatever Richard did, Elliot did as well. At first he was disgusted with himself, but after a while, he had to admit it felt nice.

Very nice.

Things just didn't seem that bad any more.

Life was all right.

Something made him happy. And Elliot could do with that, because the last thing that had made him happy - he tried not to think of it.

For his part, Richard seemed to like seeing Elliot drunk or high. He'd chuckle and not punish him for whatever stupid things Elliot couldn't keep to himself in that moment. He'd often stroke Elliot's face when he was pleased, rub a thumb over his lips, but strangely, ever since he'd begun taking Elliot around, he hadn't otherwise touched him again. Elliot certainly wasn't complaining, but it wasn't that Richard didn't have needs - he just fucked some of their prostitutes instead.

Elliot wasn't complaining, but he _was_ confused, and eventually it slipped out.

'Why have you stopped raping me?' he slurred one evening.

Richard laughed as he made a neat line of cocaine in front of him. He did many drugs, but cocaine was his favourite. 'You can't rape what belongs to you,' he replied. 'You're mine. I do what I want with you.'

'I didn't want it though. That makes it rape.'

'You will one day, I told you. Until then, I can wait.'

'I'll never want you. You... you're horrible. You took... you took so much away from me.'

Richard looked up from his cocaine to scrutinise him. He smiled. 'Come here.'

Automatically Elliot obeyed, and Richard took hold of him to drag him close before arranging him on his lap to straddle him. Elliot tensed, neither liking nor used to being this close, and Richard chuckled.

'Relax, darling. Breathe in. Close your eyes. Breathe out. That's it.' Several moments passed. 'Now, don't think of anything. Just concentrate on the now. Tell me how you feel.'

Elliot had smoked a whole reefer and downed several shots. 'Good,' he replied without thinking. 'I'm _floating_.'

'Yes. I know. It feels wonderful, doesn't it? I gave that to you, Elliot. I gave you control and I've put you at the top of the mountain. But nothing's for free in this world, do you understand that? You've given me my part. I've had to take it from you, but you've given it to me all the same. Now I'm giving you yours. And you're right - it feels good. Remember that.'

He was talking into Elliot's ear, his stubble rubbing against Elliot's cheek, and Elliot shuddered. Beneath him, he could feel Richard hardening, but the Alpha didn't act on it.

'I'm your brother,' Elliot blurted out, his inner shame suddenly resurfacing. 'You shouldn't have done that.'

'You're _worthy_.'

'You said - you said I'm useless.'

Richard chuckled. 'To the world, you are. To everyone else, you are. But to me, you're not.'

'But you think I'm weak.'

'You are. You're an Omega - weakness is your nature. But in spite of that, you're worthy. One day you might understand this is for your own good. No one else will have you as long as I do. No other Alpha will hurt you.'

'They're not all like you. You took that away from me.'

'I gave you everything you have. Your life as you know it wouldn't exist without me. I took nothing from you you were meant to have. That's the way of the world, Elliot - the strong do what they will, and the weak suffer what they must. You're weak. You're not entitled to anything the strong don't deign giving you. Never forget that.'

'You're cruel. You're so, so cruel.'

'Don't you like what I gave you? I thought you enjoyed being in control.'

'I do,' Elliot admitted without thinking. 'But you're still cruel.'

'One day you'll be grateful.'

Elliot just shook his head, his drunkenness reaching the stage he could neither think nor talk properly any more, and rested his forehead against Richard's shoulder as the Alpha began to purr. Richard nosed at the shell of his ear, pressing a kiss to the hollow behind it, and whispered several words into it but Elliot couldn't later remember what they were.

Soon, his life had fallen into an easy routine: follow Richard's. There was nothing else for him to do and no one else to talk to, and his brother kept him more than busy.

Sometimes, when Richard would laugh at something that wasn't Elliot or someone else's misfortune, there was the hint of camaraderie between them again. The fact Richard no longer sought to force himself on to Elliot certainly helped, and there were times Elliot almost managed to forget it. To live in a world where he _got along_ with his brother as they had when they'd been very young.

For several months, it worked, and Elliot somehow got used to the vileness of Richard's world. There were even parts he quite liked: the respect. The obedience. The fact people who'd otherwise sneer at him couldn't mistreat him any more.

Then there were those things Elliot had a harder time swallowing. The knowledge most of their sex workers didn't truly do this out of choice. Using teenagers who didn't know better as drug dealers, although the process involved so many middle-men it was almost impossible to trace it back to Elliot's family. But Richard had explained to him how it worked, had shown him how their network was built up, and Elliot knew.

It was harder to swallow, but there wasn't anything Elliot could do about it either, so he tried not to think about it.

Then April came, and one night, Richard took him to one of their brothels. Elliot really didn't like going there, but he bore it in silence. Richard usually went there for business, the Omegas or Beta girls serving as a "congenial way to close the meeting", and sometimes out of lust.

This time, it was for neither.

Richard and Elliot were alone in the comfortable, tacky sitting room. The Alpha was only smoking a cigarette, which already told Elliot something not-good was coming.

'Do you remember the man in the barn?' Richard suddenly asked, blowing out smoke towards the ceiling.

'The one whose eye you ripped out?'

'Yes. I haven't had trouble with him since. One warning, and he understood. But others aren't quite as smart.'

Before Elliot could decide whether he really wanted to know what Richard meant, the door opened and two Omegas were dragged in, each held by two rough-looking Betas.

They were a young man and a young woman, barely out of their teens really, and they were wide-eyed, the girl shaking.

The Betas brought them to the centre of the room, the door falling shut behind them, and for a brief moment there was silence. Elliot could feel the two other Omegas glance nervously at him, confusion apparent on their faces. 

'So,' Richard brusquely began in Romanian. 'You tried again.'

The girl looked down at the floor whilst the boy's jaw clenched, trying to be defiant in spite of his obvious fear.

'We want to go home,' the boy replied in Romanian, and Elliot abruptly realised they were part of those who'd been lured to England with deceptive words.

Richard looked at Elliot. 'This is the second time they've tried running away,' he said in Urdu. 'We caught them on the way to the railway station. What do you suppose we should do with them?'

The question froze Elliot's insides in a way he'd never expected. He'd seen Richard dole out punishment several times now, but he'd never been asked to _participate_ , if only indirectly.

He didn't want to. Watching was bad enough. He didn't want to be the one to decide their fate on top of that.

'What do you usually do?' he tried stalling.

'Probably send someone to give their greetings to their grandparents and break a few bones. Is that what you'd like to do?'

_No._

'Are they not more hassle than they're worth?' Elliot tried again, his heart beginning to race as he realised this was the most dangerous negotiation he'd attempted so far. He himself wasn't at risk, but there was something about knowing another's fate depended on him that rose the stakes to unbearably delicate levels.

'Possibly, if they continue like that. But I certainly won't set a precedent by giving them what they want as a reward for their annoying behaviour.'

'But your life won't be made easier,' Elliot replied, testing another angle. 'I understand there's also the question of the lost profit, but perhaps there's something else they'd be good for? Another job that will keep them in line until they've paid back any debts they may have?'

Richard didn't reply at once, appraising him, until eventually, he hummed pensively. 'Well. I suppose there are a couple of things I could use them for. Good idea, Elliot. All right,' he continued in English to the two Betas. 'Take the girl to the madam and tell her until the end of the month. Leave the boy with me.'

The two Betas holding the girl nodded and dragged her away, and she managed a panicked look at the boy before the door closed behind them.

'Elliot,' Richard continued. 'We'll see each other tomorrow.'

Elliot understood the dismissal and left, ignoring the way the other Omega stared after him. The remaining two Betas exited the room after him, leaving Richard alone with the boy.

Elliot didn't like what he knew would happen, but surely... surely this was better than brutalising an elderly couple?

Or was it? Elliot realised he actually _didn't_ know what Richard meant to do. Not all of it.

Because it was Richard.

But the alternative -

With bile rising up his throat, Elliot decided to not think of it any more. It wasn't his problem. The two Omegas had chosen to risk it. It wasn't Elliot's problem.

A few weeks later, it was Elliot's twenty-second birthday, and Richard surprised him with a magnificent, new suit, easily worth several thousands of pounds. Elliot _stared_ at the gift, and Richard chuckled and told him to put it on, they were going somewhere nice.

"Somewhere nice" turned out to be the London Eye, where Richard had booked a capsule for a private dinner.

It was lovely. Even years later, Elliot couldn't deny it had been an unforgettable experience. He didn't know what to think when at the end, the capsule paused at the top and for several minutes, they had a flawless view of a lit-up London.

It was almost like in a film. Under other circumstances, with another Alpha, or at least one who hadn't assaulted him, it would have been perfect.

It was beautiful, but the first time someone had taken Elliot out, and it had to have been... like this. He tried his best not to seem ungrateful, but there was an underlying _something_ that made him bitter in spite of all.

Still - 'Thank you,' he said to Richard on their way home, when they were in the back of the limousine Richard used when he didn't feel like driving. In this instance, it also afforded them privacy and Richard could smoke.

'Enjoyed yourself?'

'Yes. It was...' _A first._ 'very thoughtful of you. Thank you.'

Richard hummed. 'You've earned it. The suit. You're the one who gave me the idea that got me the nice little checks to pay for it in the first place. The dinner was on me.'

'Oh?' Elliot blinked, not expecting this. He knew he was a help to Richard, but his brother hadn't really acknowledged it before. 'Which idea?' he asked out of curiosity.

Richard chuckled. 'Remember the two little brats from last month? Well, I _did_ put them to good use.'

'What... do you mean?' Elliot asked hesitantly, an ugly little thing beginning to stir in his stomach.

'I sold the girl to a Middle-Eastern business tycoon. Wanted a European female Omega to fuck so I got him one. He'll probably keep her in his harem until she's old or ugly or he gets bored, but either way, I don't think she'll be escaping from there anytime soon,' he chortled. 'As for the boy, I had some fun with him. Bit too much fun, perhaps. But at least his liver and kidneys were still worth something afterwards.'

Richard casually blew out a string of smoke, and Elliot watched him.

He watched him and stared and tried to piece together what he'd just heard, because _no_.

No.

'You didn't,' he whispered hoarsely.

'I did. I told you it was a good idea you'd had,' Richard smiled. 'Very clever of you. Much better than beating up a couple of geezers.'

'It wasn't my idea!' Elliot protested at once, high-pitched and _hating_ how the ugly little thing inside him _grew_. 'I said - I thought - make them clean shit or something! I didn't say _sell them_ or their _insides_ and what the fuck! What the fuck, you - you - what's wrong with you?!'

Richard's expression froze, but he didn't seem more perturbed by Elliot's reaction. 'So I should have had their grandparents beaten up?' he simply asked in return.

'NO! I told you what I thought you'd do and not this or beating up old people, that's sick!'

'Practically speaking, they'd have needed ten years to have turned us a net profit cleaning. Besides, what kind of example do you think that would have set? I don't need cleaners in my brothels, I need _whores_. And if they're going to cause problems, then they'll be used to demonstrate why it's best to stay in line. How do you expect things to be kept under control otherwise? Don't be ridiculous, you sound like a naive child.'

Elliot stared at him. He realised he wouldn't be able to get through to Richard. To make him understand why it was _disgusting_.

Richard was not a sentimental man. From his standpoint, he'd done the logical, profitable thing. He didn't _care_ about the morality of it.

'You could have said,' Elliot replied. 'You could have said what you intended to do.'

'You'd have chosen the elderly beating instead? You do realise that at that age, they may not recover from such a thing. Imagine this: an old man with broken legs who can't get to the telephone, his wife with a shattered hipbone equally paralysed, and no one to hear them in their remote little house. What a way to die, huh?'

Elliot couldn't answer.

'Look at it this way - they get to enjoy their retirement, having done nothing to us, whilst those who _did_ cause problems were dealt with. You had a choice, Elliot, and I think you made the smart one. Well done.'

'Don't make this my fault!' Elliot shrieked, _refusing_ to accept Richard's premise. 'I didn't choose for you to do that to them! You did!'

'I repeat - would you have chosen the visit to their grandparents then?'

'Neither!'

'That's not possible. Actions have consequences. Those who disobey must be punished and made an example of. Again, Elliot, you act as though you've no idea in which world you live. You have several choices, you must make one. But don't worry; next time, I'll be sure to explain to you, so you can make the most informed one.'

Elliot stared, and realised Richard was right: this _was_ the world in which he lived.

And it wouldn't get better. Next time Richard would ask for his opinion, it would be just as bad. Perhaps worse.

Elliot felt sick at the mere thought. This instance, he could still absolve himself of most of the blame by claiming ignorance, but if Richard clearly laid out the options for him, that would no longer be possible. He would be partly responsible for whatever happened.

He couldn't. Elliot didn't think that was knowledge he could live with. Look at himself in the mirror with. He realised the hypocrisy of it, of being able to tolerate what was happening as long as he wasn't aware of or responsible for the absolute worst things, but what else could he do?

'I don't want to be involved in that,' he tried to plead, his stomach wanting to get rid of the whole dinner they'd just had.

'You will be,' Richard replied firmly. 'When you're in charge, making choices is unavoidable. It's the _essence_ of being in control. You're now in charge as well, so you will do this.'

Elliot opened his mouth, and what abruptly wanted to come out horrified him.

_I don't want to be in charge._

The thought made every single other process in his mind halt. The weight of the realisation was beyond him for a moment.

He'd always wanted to be in charge. He thought he'd liked it.

He didn't.

No.

No. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

Richard wasn't supposed to win.

But Elliot couldn't do this. Worse - he didn't _want_ to do this.

Richard was right. He'd barely started and already he was sick of being in control and making decisions.

It was like popping a balloon. As realisation sank in, every little thing inside Elliot seemed to deflate. Every dream, every rebellious thought, every desire to prove himself to the world.

It was for nothing. He wasn't capable.

Wordlessly, Elliot sank into his seat and stared out of the window. Richard said nothing else.

The next day, he left the house without Elliot.

He knew.

Elliot sat on his bed, chin on his knees, trying to put his internal shambles back together.

That evening, Richard came into his room and sat at the end of the bed, appraising him.

'So. Have you thought about how you'd like this to go on?'

Elliot stared at the covers. He swallowed. 'You want me to submit to you.'

'Who else is there?'

 _No one._ No one, of course, not a single other soul in Elliot's entourage cared enough about him to acknowledge him in any way.

Richard had even partly made sure of that.

'You...' Elliot rubbed at his face with both hands, the _mess_ inside his head becoming painful as it refused to settle. 'You did such horrible things to me. Maybe - maybe I could get over how you marked me, and - and raped me, but you... you took something I loved from me. You murdered my pet. It wasn't even her _fault_ , she hadn't done anything to you, and you - !'

Elliot held back a sob. For months he'd not allowed himself to think of it, to forget what had caused Richard to take a new kind of interest in him, and _why_ Elliot was so alone when he hadn't been previously.

'It was an animal,' Richard merely replied. 'A useless piece of sentimentality. Remember what I told you - the strong do what they will and the weak suffer what they must. It was weak and it made _you_ weaker. Look at the state you put yourself in over it. Look at what I've shown you in return. You've finally come around to the truth. Don't cling to something so insignificant.'

'I'll always hate you for it,' Elliot bit out. Strangely, amidst all his inner turmoil, hearing Richard talk so dismissively of Nelly hardened something inside Elliot, gave him something to focus on.

Yes. She'd been "just" an animal. But she'd been Elliot's companion for over a year, his only friend, really, and she'd been innocent in all of this. It had been nothing but cruel of Richard to take it out on her, and in such a barbaric manner.

Richard smirked. 'I'll always despise you for being weak. That makes us even. You know where my room is once you come around.'

He rose and left.

Elliot was alone with his thoughts once more, and the pebble of anger in his stomach still.

He expected it to go away, but it didn't. Instead, it became more insistent the longer it remained and forced Elliot to think of it, and the anger _grew_.

She'd been his pet. He'd loved her. Elliot didn't get to love a lot of things as he'd had her. It wasn't "insignificant".

She'd been to Richard, of course. Something to dispose of to make a point.

That he was in charge. That Elliot wasn't allowed anything Richard didn't approve of.

Richard himself had said as much, didn't he?

Theoretically then, Elliot should bear it. He knew now he didn't want to be in charge, but it still felt _wrong_ , somehow, to accept what Richard had done to his rabbit. _A useless piece of sentimentality. It made you weaker._

So Elliot should feel stronger now that his pet was gone.

He didn't though. If anything, it was the opposite. He felt even weaker now compared to Richard. Funnily enough, the _one_ time he hadn't felt so had been when Elliot had fought to save her from his brother's rabid dogs... Then he'd dared do something he wouldn't ever have dreamt of otherwise, hadn't dared doing since: he'd slapped Richard.

Strangely, Elliot had almost forgotten that incident. The entire thing had been so awful he hadn't thought of it again, but now it insisted on coming back.

Had that been the reason Richard had killed her? Elliot had _defied_ him over her. His brother had wanted to re-establish control.

Control. Over everything. Including defenceless creatures.

But.

Slowly, things inside Elliot's head began to crystallise. Then fall into place, one at a time, as all the little nagging inconsistencies wove together and it suddenly made _sense_.

Was it really control, to lord ruthlessly over things that couldn't fight back? Or was it tyranny? What control had Richard _actually_ offered him, and which Elliot didn't want?

It was dominance over others. But Elliot had never really wanted that. It was _nice_ , to an extent, in terms of self-preservation, but what control had Elliot actually had over _himself_?

None. All he'd done, all he'd been allowed, had been through Richard's choices. Richard had put Elliot in a playpen and chosen the toys for him, and each time Elliot had picked the toy he wanted to play with, been made to think it had really been _his_ decision, and not one Richard allowed him to pick amongst a pre-approved set of options.

Elliot didn't want pre-approved options. He wanted _all_ the options.

 _That_ was control.

 _That_ was what he wanted.

Still wanted, in spite of the web Richard had woven around him to make him think the opposite.

And he'd almost fallen for it, Elliot realised with a shudder. Almost, _almost_ , he'd fallen for the trap his brother had set up for him.

Worse, Richard had been very certain of his success. So certain he'd even shared his plan with Elliot, but maybe that had been part of it, too, tricking Elliot by giving him the wrong framework with which to approach things.

Escaping it was another matter entirely. Elliot had nothing and no one. He'd become entirely dependent on Richard for his daily organisation, his social needs, _everything_.

And it would never end. With sudden clarity, Elliot realised Richard would never stop. Once he'd realise his plan had failed, that Elliot had seen through the ruse, he'd try something else. And keep trying.

_We'll make the finest pair one day, you'll see._

This was a goal Richard had set for himself, and Elliot knew Richard never gave up. It wasn't in his nature to be _defeated_.

It chilled Elliot down to his bones.

This couldn't be his life. Stumbling from one web into the other until one day, he remained stuck.

It had to end.

Elliot stared down at his bedcover, unthinkingly fiddling with a hole Nelly had nibbled in it once.

_The strong do what they will._

Richard was the embodiment of that. No wonder he believed in it so much. And perhaps he wasn't wrong; he always got his way, which was more than could be said for most people.

So Elliot would have to be strong as well. He was just an Omega, and weak, but...

If he couldn't become stronger, perhaps he could make Richard weaker.

*

It took several weeks before Elliot had put together a plan, gathered his courage and began collecting what he'd need for it. During that time, he'd self-isolated in his room, barely coming down to eat, and no one bothered him. Mehrad and Catherine didn't care, and Richard seemed to think it was Elliot moping before he came around.

That suited Elliot well.

Part of him couldn't believe what he was planning on doing. It was surreal, and for a while, he refused to call it what it was.

Murder. It was murder. And the word made something fester inside him, corroded it with the anger he needed to not lose his nerve.

When he stood in Richard's room one afternoon, holding the satchel of cocaine his brother kept in his desk and staring at the one he intended to put in its place, Elliot felt his whole body beginning to tremble, and he had to grip the desk to steady himself.

There was no going back after this. Tonight Richard was coming home, and Elliot knew his brother intended to spend the next day at his leisure whilst their parents had business in London, the housekeeper had errands and Elliot would find an excuse to be out of the house as well. He knew Richard would touch the cocaine, unaware it'd been mixed with arsenic.

And then - 

Elliot inhaled deeply. Richard was right about one thing, had proven it countless times: this was a dog-eats-dog world, where only the strong thrived whilst the weak endured.

Elliot was tired of enduring. He despised Richard for so many things - raping him, beating him, murdering his pet and making light of all that - and his anger gave him the final push he needed.

_Enough._

He exchanged the satchels and left his brother's room.

That evening, he was incapable of looking at Richard whilst the family had dinner. He could barely eat anything either and retired as quickly as possible afterwards.

It was a restless night.

The next morning, Elliot rose very early, and tiptoed down the stairs into the storage where the dog food was kept. He added a few pinches of powdered, light soporifics to the kibble, then quietly returned upstairs and waited until he heard his parents go into their bathroom before rising again.

The housekeeper prepared breakfast, fed the dogs then continued in her chores. His parents had breakfast, then left.

Elliot waited until the housekeeper was at the other end of the house, then carefully went into the garden to the kennels.

The dogs were dozing, but it wouldn't last very long. Elliot opened the latches of their fence, carefully keeping the gate closed, and dropped a few pieces of kibble on the other side to encourage them.

Richard was sleeping in, and when a while later the housekeeper got ready to leave as well, Elliot went with her. He made sure to leave the backdoor open beforehand.

_I guess that's Nature._

He wondered if Richard would still think that later.

He wasted his day in London doing nothing in particular, his nerves utterly on edge the entire day until in late afternoon, he rejoined with his parents to be driven home. The housekeeper had a free evening and intended to spend it with a friend, so this was his only ride home.

He wished it wasn't, but he had no choice.

On the drive home, Catherine chattered to Mehrad about her favourite thing, which was criticising everyone they'd just met with and giving the most uncharitable opinion possible on everything. Mehrad himself didn't say much, but Elliot saw his amused smirk at his wife's tirades in the rearview mirror.

Elliot felt sick with apprehension when Mehrad parked the car and opened Catherine's door before they headed inside, Elliot following after them.

Catherine's heels were loud in the quiet house when they entered, but after only a few steps, she stopped. Behind them, Elliot saw both his parents freeze.

He looked around them, and for a moment was equally petrified.

The floor of the antechamber was smeared crimson, shards of ceramic scattered around, and in the middle of a large puddle of red, lay his brother. His arms were covered in wounds, his throat utterly mangled, and something red, so dark it was almost black, had run down from his nose and the corners of his mouth, a stark contrast to his white face. His eyes were closed and he was immobile.

A soft thud as Catherine lost her grip on her clutch, but she remained frozen in place. Elliot couldn't move either, but Mehrad had suddenly jumped into action to kneel at Richard's side.

'Son,' he said, a frantic note in his voice as he touched Richard's face. 'Richard, can you hear me?'

The sound of her husband's voice seemed to have snapped Catherine out of her stupor, and she dashed forward. 'Call the ambulance. Call the ambulance, I'll take care of - '

'There's no use,' Mehrad replied, his quiet voice oddly loud as he closed his eyes and pressed a hand to Richard's chest. 'There's no use. Kitty, it's over.'

She stared. Standing next to him, she stared and for a moment, said nothing.

Mehrad was pale, and he slowly stood up. 'I'll call the - '

Catherine _screamed_. It was a high-pitched, ear-splitting, shrieking _howl_ that sounded as though hell itself had been opened, and if Elliot hadn't seen and heard it for himself, he'd never have believed a human being capable of producing such a sound.

The next moment, she'd thrown herself at Mehrad, hands around his throat as she kept _screaming_ , venting her pain on the messenger.

What followed was one of the most brutal, if short, confrontations Elliot had ever seen, Catherine seemingly attempting to claw her husband's throat open whilst he fought her off.

Eventually Mehrad managed to throw her back, making her hit a sideboard, and in her blind rage that apparently gave her a new enemy as the priceless vases and crystal dishes on top found their way on to the floor.

'Elliot,' Mehrad suddenly addressed him, his eyes and voice hard as he observed his wife losing her mind. 'Go up to your room. Lock the door and don't come out until I come to get you. _Now_.'

Elliot didn't need to be told twice.

Over the following hours, Catherine kept screaming. Elliot had no idea how her lungs and throat could still keep up, but his mother didn't stop. At some point, he heard a scuffle nearby, then a door being slammed shut, and the close sounds of a house seemingly imploding on itself told Elliot Mehrad had locked her into their bedroom, and she was now taking it out on their furniture.

A while later, Mehrad came back to her, Elliot heard her pass by his door to the stairs, and there, for a brief moment, it was utterly silent as Catherine suddenly stopped screaming.

Then - ' _Where is he?_ '

'I had the body taken away,' Mehrad replied calmly. 'Kitty. Darling, listen to me - '

' _HOW DARE YOU!_ GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD! _**GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!**_ '

For the rest of the night, those five words were all Elliot could hear.

The sun had risen the next day when he heard a knock at his door, and Mehrad's voice telling him he could come out if he wished, but to be quiet. Elliot hadn't heard Catherine for almost half an hour now, and assumed she'd exhausted herself and fallen asleep.

She hadn't, not quite yet. The house was in tatters, but as Elliot carefully descended the stairs to get something to eat, he saw his parents in the dining room.

His mother was slumped over the dining table, her long black hair in disarray around her, and her face in her arms as she cried. Mehrad was sitting next to her, looking exhausted and his face covered in wounds as though he'd spent the night fighting a wild cat, but he was soothingly stroking her hair and murmuring words Elliot couldn't hear.

Silently, he went into the kitchen then hurried back upstairs.

In the eerily quiet house, as Elliot tore pieces off his croissant to dunk into his coffee, he finally allowed himself to realise what had happened. What he'd arranged to happen. What he'd done.

Richard was dead. Poisoned by the laced cocaine, killed by the dogs which had come into the house. Possibly Richard had gone downstairs when he'd heard them, even as his body was fighting against the arsenic, because Richard was used to being _strong_ and not about to let indisposition get in his way of restoring order.

The dogs, on the other hand, had done what vicious creatures do when faced with their tormentor in a moment of weakness: they'd attacked.

They'd won.

Even having been aware that might happen, Elliot had still not been quite prepared for the repulsiveness of the scene.

But Richard was dead.

A part of Elliot was aghast at himself. _You did that._

Another part was oddly... proud. Relieved. Free. _You did that._

In an ideal world, it would never have come to that. Should never have happened. But this wasn't an ideal world. It was an Alpha's world.

Richard had shown him that. Had put him as an Omega in the middle of it, and in return Elliot had shown the Alpha an Omega's world, weakness amongst strength from the other end. Only one of them was still standing.

It wasn't the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB: Ephedrine is legal in medication, but can also be used to extract meth from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Following his father's advice, Elliot didn't leave his room for the remainder of the day. He was aware of some commotion around the house, but it seemed mostly non-threatening and at some point, his sleepless night caught up to him and he dozed off.

He was woken by Mehrad in late afternoon. His father shook him, and straightened up once Elliot was blinking open his eyes.

'Pack your bags. You have one hour.'

'Wha-what?' Elliot replied, quickly rubbing the sleep off his face as he stared up at his father.

'I think it's best if you don't stay here for a while,' Mehrad replied, and his face was grey with tiredness.

A thrill of fear, and Elliot swallowed. 'Where are you sending me?'

'Your brother had a flat in London. He didn't use it often, I'd be surprised if you found as much as a sock there, but it should have everything you need for a while. Until... things are better.'

For a moment, Elliot couldn't believe it. His father was sending him off to live _on his own_?

Mehrad didn't wait for a reply, and left the room without another glance. Elliot blinked, then shook himself and hastily began assembling a suitcase.

Mehrad came back one hour later as promised, and without a word picked up Elliot's suitcase and travelling bag to carry them downstairs, then loaded them into the boot before they sat down in his car.

'How... is Mum?' Elliot dared asking after a while in silence.

'She is strong,' Mehrad replied without taking his eyes off the road. 'She will be all right. She just needs time.'

'Right,' Elliot said quietly. 'Do we... know what happened?'

'We will.'

'Okay. Um, if I can help - '

'Were you in the garden yesterday?'

'I was on the terrace for a bit,' Elliot replied, sticking to the story he'd put together for himself.

'The back door wasn't closed properly.'

'Oh,' Elliot stuttered, doing his best to feign surprise. 'Oh, I - '

'Neither were the kennels. Those rotten dogs,' Mehrad continued, and for the first time since the whole debacle, Elliot heard the hiss of something unspeakable in his father's tone. 'They're lucky your mother scared them away. For now. We'll see how this ends.'

Mehrad inhaled and exhaled slowly, as though to regain control of himself, and his voice was calmer when he spoke again.

'Concerning you, don't do something stupid, Elliot. Your mother and I will be busy for the next weeks, but don't get any silly ideas in your dreamy little head. We will be keeping an eye on your regardless, remember that.'

Of course they would. Elliot nodded mutely. Mehrad seemed to find that a satisfactory answer as he said nothing more.

Richard's flat turned out to be a medium-sized, fashionably furbished flat in an upmarket building in a nice part of London. Mehrad brought Elliot's stuff inside, gave him the keys and after telling him which one went where, left without another word.

Elliot remained alone in the brand-new looking flat, and couldn't believe his luck.

Over the following week, he was careful to keep an ear open for whatever his parents were doing, but it seemed they were intent on keeping this as discreet as possible.

His attempted eavesdropping was for naught anyway, as within ten days his parents had him called home and told him their findings in person.

The dog attack was the most obvious cause of death, and the one they had chosen to have listed on the official papers. It had apparently been a combination of bad luck and negligence which had allowed the dogs to come inside the house, the housekeeper being blamed for not properly closing the kennel latch and Elliot for the back door. Elliot had considered letting the housekeeper take the whole blame, but the part of him that was grateful for her taking good care of Nelly during his week of absence had prevented him from doing so. At any rate, she'd gotten a dressing-down but in her fifteen years of service, she'd never slipped up before and they had decided not to punish her.

Not so however for those Mehrad and Catherine deemed _actually_ responsible for Richard's demise, which was the purveyor of the unclean cocaine. The privately ordained autopsy had found poison in Richard's body, and to say they were besides themselves was an understatement.

This, Elliot knew, was the part that would see bodies pile up, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew the people they would blame, and they elicited no sympathy from him. They were ruthless criminals themselves and in a world where every man was for himself, he felt no guilt at seeing wolves turn on each other. Even if not this time, those people had blood on their hands, so Elliot's conscience was left relatively unburdened.

The funeral was soon after, and it was larger than Elliot had anticipated. The whole family came, even from Pakistan, and his grandmothers and his aunts howled. No expense had been spared, but it was a sombre event, Catherine wearing a black lace veil over her face and not joining them afterwards. In spite of his dreadful character, Richard had been very popular within their family, his power their universal pride, and the friends who'd been invited to attend knew better than to express any other sentiment.

Elliot was silent and went ignored throughout, which didn't surprise him.

What did surprise him was the fact his parents didn't order for him to move back home afterwards, two days later. He could stay in London if he so wished.

'But on the condition you make yourself useful,' Catherine added. Though Mehrad still bore the faint, healing traces of the wounds she'd inflicted on him, she was once more perfectly composed, at least on the outside. 'I don't think you need to be involved as closely in our affairs as you were - you really have no business there - but I'm sure you've learnt a thing or two. You know how our family business operates. You know the type of people we like to be friendly with. Be nice to them. Go be a pretty Omega face for us and your presence in London will be of use to us.'

Elliot understood what she wanted. Talk, perhaps flirt, with the rich, powerful Alphas and Betas they wanted to make new deals with, or keep making deals with, and be the nice-looking face of their family in the elite circles of their entourage. Most likely he was expected to especially mind those men susceptible to react very positively to male Omegas. He also understood he was not to go beyond casual flirting, because sleeping around would damage his parents' reputation, but that was a relief more than anything else.

He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of promoting their repulsive affairs, but he knew freedom came at a price. It was either this or continue to be locked up in their house.

He chose this.

But he was also careful to not sever all his ties with the many contacts Richard had given him in their organisation. He was happy to not be involved in their _business_ , but he made sure to keep his network intact. With his new freedom also came more financial unaccountability, and Elliot made certain people knew he compensated for information.

Select bits he kept for himself, most of it he passed on to his parents. They seemed to appreciate it, and more importantly, it cemented Elliot's position as something _other_ than useless. He realised very quickly that the more they got out of him, the more they were willing to indulge him in some areas. No doubt they were seeking to fill some of the hole Richard had left in their business, and it was an opportunity Elliot couldn't let slip.

For once in his life, Elliot became something resembling _of interest_ to them. It didn't make them more affectionate, or less disdainful of his secondary gender, but something approaching esteem for the benefits he brought them.

It was a strange new life Elliot settled in.

But even as he did his best to forget the worst part of his old one, one reminder in particular wouldn't leave.

On his shoulder, fainter but still present, remained Richard's claiming mark. Over the years, Elliot had learnt to not look at that part of his body, to pretend it didn't exist, but it was like a stab in the eye still each time he glimpsed himself in the bathroom mirror after stepping out of the shower.

To say he hated it was putting it mildly.

And he knew it would be there for a long, long time. It had been nine years since Richard had given it to him, and not once had the Alpha bitten him again. Yet it was still there. Elliot guessed knotting him sporadically had kept it from fading faster, but it had been over _six months_ since Richard had last used him and there was _no_ difference.

A testament to Richard's unmatched power as an Alpha.

Elliot couldn't bear the thought of having to look at that on his shoulder for another decade.

He knew his decision would probably hurt, but Elliot wanted to be able to not be disgusted at a part of his body again.

'Dude,' the tattoo artist said as Elliot told him what he wanted. 'That's a bit, um, overkill, no? Like I know breakups suck and all but it'll be gone in a few months at the latest.'

 _Nine years._ 'I want it done,' Elliot replied firmly, tapping with his finger on the design he'd chosen. 'If you won't, I'm sure someone else will.'

'I will, mate, no problem, just wanted you to know.'

'Thank you.'

'This will probably require a few sessions, like one for the contours, then the colours, depending how well you're taking it. You're gonna have to be _real_ careful when taking care of it afterwards, doing that stuff on claiming marks is not ideal, doable but not ideal, so be sure to follow what I'll tell you to a T. Got that, mate?'

Elliot did. The sting of the needle hurt, but he'd endured worse and besides, this time it would actually be worth it. He came back twice afterwards, and the artist seemed quite satisfied with his work after putting the finishing touches on it.

'What do you think, mate?'

'I really like it,' Elliot replied sincerely, looking at himself in the mirror. 'Thank you.'

'Thank _you_. Glad I could add something nice on to such a pretty canvas,' the Beta grinned, his tone jovial, and Elliot chuckled in return.

He was very conscientious about following the routine the artist had prescribed for him, although the Beta had been right: the spot where the claiming mark lay was far more tender than the rest, but the man had assured him it was looking fine and to just keep taking care of it.

Strangely, Elliot was entirely unconcerned about what his parents would say should they find out. There was nothing they could do about it; even lasering it off would leave marks, probably uglier than the tattoo itself. They might beat him or lock him up again, but Elliot doubted they'd do so when he was useful to them now and no one saw the tattoo anyway. Either way, it would still have been worth it.

Almost two months after moving out, Elliot returned to his parents' house one afternoon with the housekeeper. In spite of all, they would still not allow him to get a driving license, and Elliot knew it was their way of being able to keep him in the house should they one day want to.

A reminder that, no matter how much larger his cage may have gotten compared to before, he still wasn't free, but for now there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd come to pick up some more clothes, and maybe take his laptop with him as well. At some point it had disappeared from his room, but perhaps he could negotiate to have it back. There was Wi-Fi in his flat, and if the password was still the same as on the router, he'd be able to access the internet again. For what, he wasn't sure, but it'd be a nice distraction. There was a smart television but it wasn't quite the same.

The house was different than he remembered, which didn't surprise him since his mother had just about destroyed the previous interior. He went up the stairs and down the corridor to his room, but paused when he saw the door of Richard's bedroom open.

There was noise coming from it, as though someone was shuffling things around, and out of curiosity, Elliot glanced inside.

Mehrad was standing at Richard's desk, several cardboard boxes around him as he went through the open desk drawers. The whole room was in the same kind of mess, and suddenly, Elliot realised what his father was doing.

He hovered in the doorway for just a moment too long, as Mehrad seemed to abruptly notice his presence and looked up.

'Elliot. Did you need something?'

'I... just came to get some clothes. And...' Elliot wanted to ask about his laptop, but instinctively knew this was a poorly chosen moment. 'I mean, I didn't want to disturb you.'

Mehrad hummed, glancing down at something on the desk. 'Come here.'

Elliot did, stopping at his father's side whilst mindful to keep an arm's length between them. Richard's desk was large enough to afford him that.

'I found these in your brother's drawers,' Mehrad said, pointing at several items laid out on the desk. 'Are there any you'd like to have?'

Elliot glanced down, and felt a knot in his throat. A stone in his stomach. Something ugly and painful in his chest, as he looked at the photographs of him and his brother.

They had been taken long ago, when both had still been children. Elliot recognised the scenery as their maternal grandmother's garden, and it had been summer and they'd been playing in an inflatable pool, he around five and Richard around ten years old. Richard had never been one to smile often, rarely doing so except out of malice, but there'd been a wry grin on his face as he'd poured water over a laughing Elliot. There were very few photographs of Elliot as a child, as his mother hadn't been interested in much of anything apart from Richard, and with the exception of a yearly family picture to put on the mantelpiece when guests were over, his parents had generally not bothered to take pictures of him.

'I think your cousin took these,' Mehrad commented, tapping on one with a finger. 'Richard had lent him his disposable camera and asked him to photograph the two of you.'

'Oh,' Elliot stammered. It did explain why the photography itself was a bit wobbly and oddly framed, but he couldn't look away.

'Do you want any?' Mehrad repeated.

Elliot couldn't speak, so he simply nodded. Mehrad put them together in a neat little stack before handing them to him, and looked back at the piles of papers on the desk. Richard's notes and documents.

'I don't think there'll be much else of interest to you,' Mehrad dismissed. 'You may go.'

Elliot nodded again, an unexplainable feeling in his stomach as he looked around, and noticed his father had gotten quite far into cleaning out Richard's room.

It had been only two months.

'Is... Mum okay with this?' he couldn't help asking, genuinely curious.

'She will be,' Mehrad merely replied. 'She must. I won't have her spending any more time in here. It isn't doing her any good.'

'Where is she?'

'I told her to spend the weekend's at your grandmother's.'

Elliot nodded, for the first time noticing his father had seemingly aged years in mere weeks and that those lines would probably never fade again.

'Ah, before you go, I almost forgot,' Mehrad said as Elliot was nearly out of the door. 'Wait downstairs. I will be with you in half an hour.'

'Okay,' Elliot replied, both nervous and curious.

He packed his things then waited in the dining room. Mehrad rejoined him a while later, and Elliot's heart skipped a beat when he saw what he was carrying.

Mehrad set the laptop bag on the table in front of Elliot. 'You may have this. And now that you're more independent, this might be useful as well,' he continued, putting another object on the table Elliot hadn't noticed before.

His eyes _widened_. It was a smartphone.

'It already has service, the bills will be sent here. Your mother and I have put in some contacts you'll need, but you are free to add more of your own. However, you should remember one thing: don't do anything stupid. Do you understand me?'

Elliot nodded quickly. A _smartphone_. They'd been common for years now but he'd never even had a regular mobile phone before. 'Can I... use it to talk to my friends?' he asked carefully, wanting to be sure he was allowed to use it for non-family-related affairs.

'If you have any,' Mehrad dismissed. 'As long as you remain sensible.'

'I understand,' Elliot replied quickly. No dates or anything of the kind, but in all honesty, Elliot didn't truly feel like romantic escapades anyway.

A taxi drove him back to his flat, and once there Elliot wasted no time in turning on his new phone to begin playing around. He was clumsy with the touchscreen at first, not quite knowing how much pressure or movement was needed, but after a few hours he began getting quite comfortable with it. He scrolled through his contacts, noting that apart from "Mum" and "Dad", there were a few more family members as well as names of some people within their organisation. He then toyed around with the camera, and after connecting his phone to the Wi-Fi and wasting more time on the internet, decided using a computer for that was much less frustrating.

He got out his laptop from his bag, and the small stack of photos fell out where he'd stashed it inside.

Elliot froze before bending to pick them up. His laptop forgotten, he went through the pictures, noting Mehrad had included some Elliot hadn't seen on the desk. Perhaps they'd been beneath the others.

There were the ones in summer, but also a few others of only Elliot, from when he was just a baby to around seven or eight years of age. He recognised some of the scenes where he was older, playing in the snow, at the beach or that one summer they'd gone to a lake for a few weeks. The pictures weren't exactly good, with sometimes abysmal lighting or framing, and on one of them there was a finger in the corner where the photographer had badly held the camera. Elliot knew why: Richard hadn't exactly been the most patient child, and photography hadn't been a hobby of his. It was honestly surprising the disposable cameras he'd received at the beginning of every holiday had gotten any use at all.

There was a lump in Elliot's throat, a pressure in his chest. His fingers tightened and for a moment, he wanted to throw them away. He rose, went to the kitchen bin, then in the end stashed them somewhere at the bottom of a small box, under old bills and half-empty batteries with the intent of never looking at them again. At some point, he'd forget they had ever existed, and then he could throw that whole box away and that awful feeling with it.

At some point. Later that evening, Elliot tended to his tattoo in front of the bathroom mirror, and for once, he was almost glad to see the half-hidden remnants of Richard's bite.

In spite of all, he'd made the right decision.

*

Summer was drawing to an end, and Elliot was going home from the park one day when he ran into the most unexpected figure. Or rather, they ran into him, because Elliot hadn't noticed them until he heard his name.

'Elliot? Is that you?'

Elliot's gaze snapped up, and his eyes widened. An unexpected burst of joy shot through him, but he did his best to control his voice when he spoke.

'Alexis?'

It _was_ the Alpha, although after a second glance, he looked worse than Elliot remembered. Thinner, for one, and his face was pale and tired, but at least his sharp eyes were as bright as ever. He didn't look quite well, but it seemed to be the fatigue of recovery instead of symptoms.

'Dude, what are you doing around here? Are you looking for Davy?'

 _Davy?_ It was true David's flat had been nearby, but the Alpha was abroad -

'Is he back?' Elliot blurted out, his heartbeat picking up.

'Yeah,' Alexis replied, raising an eyebrow. 'He's been for the past months. Are you two no longer in touch?'

'Um...' Elliot replied, and couldn't help a slight blush of dismay. He thought of his friends often, but hadn't heard from them in months; partly due to his previous lack of an internet connection, but after more than a year apart ( _now two_ ), he wouldn't be surprised if they'd begun to forget about him.

Alexis shot him an appraising look, then snorted. 'Come on. He was out before but I think he'll be back now, let's go.'

 _With you?_ Elliot almost asked dumbly, but caught himself just in time. He followed after Alexis, his heart _mad_ at the thought of finally reuniting with one of his friends. Their absence had been felt before, and it had somewhat dulled over time, but faced with the unexpected prospect of seeing even one of them again made him suddenly almost stupid with happiness.

David apparently still lived in the same flat he used to, not having rented it out during his absence, and Alexis had his own keys.

He was living there?

 _Where's Sasha?_ Elliot abruptly wondered, thinking of the last time he'd seen Alexis, but didn't dare ask.

Alexis opened the door, and it seemed David was indeed home as Elliot immediately heard the familiar voice.

'Hey Lelexikins, guess what good news I have!'

Elliot gasped as he choked on his own spit, trying to swallow down his laughter. Beside him, there was an unusual burst of colour across Alexis' cheeks.

Elliot couldn't help himself. 'L- '

'Shut up or die,' Alexis muttered, before raising his voice so David could hear him. 'I brought you something. Either good or bad, I guess it depends on how you look at it.'

'Oh?' David replied, then Elliot heard some shuffling as the Alpha approached before appearing from the sitting room to look into the antechamber. 'What - _Eli_?'

Elliot's first reaction was elation as David joined them in a few quick steps, then aghastness. 'What happened to your face?' he blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

David's nose had been properly broken in several spots, the previously straight and elegant slope now crooked. In addition, an unsightly scar now stood out against his otherwise smooth complexion, further drawing attention to the damage.

To say David's face had been ruined was perhaps extreme, but it had certainly taken a significant chunk off his previous good looks.

David paused and Alexis tensed. 'I'm sorry,' Elliot hastily said, utterly ashamed of greeting his friend that way. 'I'm really sorry. Please forget I said that, I just - it's so good to see you.'

David blinked and Alexis remained wound up, but then the older Alpha smiled. 'It's fine, don't worry about it. I guess it's kind of different from what you remember, huh? It's just...' David rubbed at his face, a seemingly unconscious gesture. 'Yeah, I'll get it fixed at some point, but like... later. Anyway. What was it you used to say? It's not as though I wasn't ugly before,' David laughed, and then to Elliot's delight, drew him in for a brief, but fierce hug before letting him go to beam down at him. 'It's good to see you, too.'

Like that, the awkwardness was gone and Alexis relaxed as well. David invited Elliot to sit down for a beer, and it was _wonderful_.

'Lexi said you were gone for a while,' David said after they'd settled in the sitting room. 'When did you get back?'

'Um, several months ago. When did you get back? Are Ned and Soh back as well?'

'Nah, just me. I had some stuff to take care of. Ned and Soh are probably in for another year, maybe eighteen months, we'll see. Didn't you get my emails?'

'Your... emails?'

'Yes, I wrote you a couple of times since I came back. I was busy at first but I wanted to check in all the same. None of us had heard from you in like, almost a year now, mate. What was up?'

'Um... I'm sorry. I... I wasn't home and then my laptop broke, and there was a lot of... stuff going on. I'm sorry.'

Truth was, Elliot hadn't really checked his emails since getting his computer back. He'd scrolled down a bit and seen nothing but weird spam emails, and too depressed and ashamed at the thought of his friends being angry with him for his silence (or worse, disinterested), he hadn't looked further.

'It's fine,' David smiled. 'But it'd be nice if you checked them now sometimes, I don't really know how to get in touch with you otherwise.'

It was true the online messaging services they'd been using had been shut down long ago, and Elliot hadn't had a smartphone to join in the new generation. But - 

'I have a phone now,' Elliot said, and took out his smartphone. 'I can give you my number.'

'You do?' David replied, and his eyebrows shot up in delighted surprise. 'That's sweet, mate! Give it here, I'll show you what we use.'

The next hour turned into a phone tutoring session for Elliot, as David showed him how to set up his emails and what apps they were using to communicate. His friends' phone numbers hadn't changed, and he was also allowed to have Alexis' new one, who rolled his eyes from where he was watching the television but didn't argue.

'By the way, Davy,' Alexis said during a commercial break, 'what were those good news you mentioned earlier?'

'Oh, yes. Guess who was here earlier and brought, like, a week's worth of home-cooked meals?'

'You don't deserve that girl.'

Were they talking about whom Elliot thought? 'Are you still with Abby, Davy? I thought you'd broken up before you left.'

'I wanted to, but - I mean, I didn't _want_ to, but l said to her what I said to you, that we'd only been together for a few months before I left so I didn't think it fair to her to stick her with an absentee boyfriend when, you know, we hadn't been together that long, but she said she didn't mind. She was all right with it as long as I promised to come back within three years, and to keep in touch. Yeah, maybe I don't deserve her, but she's mine now.'

Elliot was pleasantly surprised for David. By far, Abigail was the one girlfriend he'd most liked, and so had David. The Alpha had been completely smitten with her from the start, and if her looks were enough to capture any man's attention, it was her gentle soul that had really bewitched him. What she as a romantic partner saw in the free-roaming, wild-spirited Alpha was beyond Elliot, but David was in good hands.

Especially if his long absence and change in appearance hadn't meant a change of heart for her.

'She also gave me some fairy cakes. Anyone want any?'

The yes was unanimous. But as Elliot stared at the little cake, he suddenly wondered how good it _really_ was.

He was still on the same strong suppressants he'd begun taking after Richard had first forced himself on to him. Suppressants had been the condition, as an Omega, to be allowed into the school his parents had chosen, and the choice for particularly strong ones had been Elliot's in the hopes wiping any pheromones from his body would also dull Richard's scent on him. It had worked, to some extent, and perhaps contributed to Richard's sporadic interest in him later on, but Elliot was well aware he'd also lost a part of his sense of smell and taste as a result. He still knew what he was eating and retained his preferences for certain foods, but flavours were noticeably watered down compared to what he remembered from his childhood.

But Richard was gone now, so perhaps it was finally time to change that.

Elliot ate his fairy cake and promised himself next time, he'd actually know how tasty it truly was.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with David and Alexis, watching whatever awful film Alexis had chosen, but in spite of the poor taste in entertainment it passed in an eye blink.

When he returned home that evening, he opened the messaging app David had installed for him, and finally logged in.

Within the next minutes, he'd been added to a group chat by David, with the other participants being "Ned" and "Soh", the names under which he'd saved his friends' phone numbers.

Curiosity wasn't long in coming.

_**Soh:** Who did you add davy  
**Soh:** Newbie this is a cursed place who are you  
**Ned:** Wait  
**Ned:** E L I !  
**Ned:** Profile pic prat  
**Soh:** WHAT  
**Soh:** DUDE  
**Soh:** Who finally gave you a time machine_

Elliot couldn't help laughing, his head light with giddiness at the familiarity of the banter, as though they'd last seen and talked to each other yesterday.

Eighteen months would be long, but at least he had a semi-definite date for his friends' return now, and David was already back.

It would go by quickly, far more quickly than before.

Socialising with David and Alexis, at least, made time fly. Several weeks after their reunion however, when Elliot was spending another evening at their flat playing "take a shot" with David as they were mocking Alexis' latest dreadful choice of entertainment, the younger Alpha gave Elliot a strange look.

'Elliot,' he eventually said, ignoring their latest jab at his taste. 'I'm sorry about your brother. Even if he was a bastard. What happened?'

Elliot had not expected that, almost choking on his mouthful of alcohol as David's eyes widened.

The Alpha hit him on the back whilst Elliot coughed until he'd regained his breath, then handed him a handkerchief. 'Are you serious?' he asked Alexis as Elliot wiped his chin.

'Yes. I heard from people.'

David looked back at Elliot, but Elliot's attention was on Alexis. The Alpha was looking at him with something akin to sympathy, and was no doubt expecting a response - even if only as acknowledgement for his condolences.

_What happened?_

Elliot wasn't sober. Not by a long shot. He looked back at Alexis, this man who would cut off a limb for his brother, and tried to imagine his face if Elliot told him _what happened_.

_I murdered him._

It was absurd, and without wanting to, Elliot suddenly started giggling.

Definitely not the reaction they were expecting and he couldn't blame them, but the situation just seemed completely surreal to him in that moment and he couldn't stop himself.

'Um,' Alexis eventually said. 'Sorry. I thought - I was sure it was true. I didn't mean - '

'No, it's true all right,' Elliot giggled, knowing he was kind of digging a hole for himself with his inappropriate merriment but he just _couldn't stop_.

'Err. Okay,' Alexis replied carefully, as one might address an eccentric stranger on the street.

'Are you all right, Eli?' David asked in the same tone.

'I'm _fine_ ,' Elliot replied, and it was true. He finally regained control of his laughter, but couldn't quite contain his smile. 'I'm very fine. You said it yourself - he was a bastard. One less person to beat the shit out of me when he feels like it.'

'What?'

'Never mind,' Elliot said, and picked up his glass again, downing another mouthful. The brothers were still observing him warily, and _if they knew_.

What the hell. Maybe they should. Kind of.

Elliot had done the right thing.

'He snorted impure cocaine and then got ripped apart by his dogs.'

' _What_?'

Elliot snorted, and in little bits, gave them the sanitised details of what happened. His parents' conclusion, not his actions.

But from the way Alexis looked at him with narrowed eyes, he could tell the younger Alpha, at least, was putting things together.

Alexis had always been very clever. And perhaps David had his suspicions as well, but he didn't glare at Elliot in distrust for it.

'Oh dear,' he merely said. 'I suppose at least you won't miss him.'

'I won't.'

That more or less closed the subject. If Alexis had clearly understood what Elliot wasn't saying and apparently liked him even less for it, David was strangely... mild about it.

'Eli,' he said, after he'd walked Elliot to the door close to midnight. 'I'm glad you're safer now. Some things have a terrible price. But no matter what you have to do, we're always here for you.'

He gave Elliot a soft, lopsided smile, and Elliot suddenly couldn't speak so he simply nodded.

David _understood_. And maybe Elliot shouldn't have been surprised, because beneath his friendly air, at heart David was a tribal, remorseless bastard for whom no price was too high in protecting his in-group.

Alexis was aghast, David didn't care. If Elliot had known them less well, he'd have assumed the opposite, but he was quite aware in the meantime most people hid what they truly were.

And he couldn't hold it against them when he did so as well, most notably when pretending he was enjoying the other part of his social life, the one that involved the Alphas and Betas his parents wanted him to meet. Elliot found it utterly detestable.

It was bad enough what he was "selling" was morally questionable, but the _people_ he was interacting with were not to his taste. It was through them, more than anyone else, that he noticed the difference after he switched his suppressants with milder ones; his scent changed as expected, at the very least growing stronger, and it seemed to be interpreted as sexual availability by many of the men he talked to. They knew he was off-limits and didn't dare touch, but they would leer and stand or lean in far too close and say things that quite persistently pushed the boundaries of acceptability.

Elliot despised it, and unused to such attentions, was in the beginning extremely uncomfortable. He knew however showing it would be the worst mistake: it would rightfully be understood as weakness by the Alphas and Betas, and it would only get worse. More than that, he'd lose all credibility if they knew they could disagreeably fluster him with as little as a look or handful of inappropriate words.

So Elliot learnt to fake finding their flirting amusing, and even reciprocated it once he realised doing so gave him control over the situation. He was the Omega, he was the one to decide whether he would dance or allow them to sit close to him, and as long as he wasn't afraid of them or showed they could intimidate him, they had no choice but to respect his wishes.

As far as they were concerned, he had the might of Mehrad and Catherine Khan behind him, and he could not allow them to forget that. As far as he himself went, there was a newfound confidence in him when around Alphas - _I've dealt with worse than you_.

His parents were pleased with him for his efforts. Elliot had his suspicions they spied on him via his phone and laptop, and that the new electronic lock he'd gotten also told them when he left or returned to his flat in addition to their previous surveillance of his finances and movement, but as long as he stayed in line and charmed whom he was supposed to, he could get away with a few oddities here and there.

Such was the situation when, three-and-a-half years after they'd joined, Ned and Soheil quit the military and returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Ned and Soheil did not, of course, come home quietly. Indeed, after an initial week of reuniting with their families, it was a wild celebration that lasted for several days, starting with a pub run. They drank and smoked before stumbling home piss drunk and spending the next day binging on junk food until it was time to go party again.

For all that he had fun drinking himself into oblivion with them, Elliot enjoyed those afternoons even more, because it meant they could finally catch up. The group chat had been wonderful in appeasing Elliot's loneliness, but it was nowhere near the same.

His friends had barely changed. That had been Elliot's second thought when he'd first seen them again at David's for a quick get-together before the Alphas had spent the next days settling back home, after his unspeakable elation of having them back. Elliot had wanted to throw himself at them, but told himself not to be ridiculous and waited until they had made overtures for a hug before attacking them.

Ned and Soheil had laughed at his eagerness, but they had _squeezed_ him before pulling back to greet him with words, and Elliot had had the chance to finally properly look them over.

They still looked the same with their trained physique, and their cheer and humour was just as Elliot remembered. Perhaps there was a part of them, cosseted and spoilt and indulged as they'd always been growing up, that had been hardened, but it hadn't diminished their easy-going attitude.

'You've changed, though,' Ned told him one evening, whilst David was running around the house with the last slice of pizza and Soheil was chasing him for it, leaving Ned and Elliot alone in the sitting room. 'You're a bit... different.'

'How so?' Elliot asked, a sudden nervous little twitch in his gut. Did Ned mean that in a bad way?

The Alpha was scrutinising him, and when he noticed Elliot's little frown, he chuckled, a warmth in his gaze that did all sorts of other things inside Elliot's stomach. Ned really hadn't changed, though his scent had no business being as... as _Ned_ as it was. 

Or his smile, that Elliot hadn't seen in person in years and - and Elliot was suddenly reminded of that _thing_ that hadn't been there in so long. Or maybe he'd just forgotten about it, because it certainly appeared far too easily again.

'I mean, you're more... confident now. The way you told that one Alpha who was trying to dance with you to fuck off. Just, bloody hell, Eli. If you'd glared at him any harder he'd have turned to stone,' Ned chuckled. 'I've never seen you do that before. You're less... afraid, if that makes sense. You've always had a mouth on you, but only around us, you know? You always seemed wary or scared of the rest of the world, but you're not any more. I guess you could say you're a bit bitchier, too, no offence, but it's good. You've... grown into yourself. I'm really glad for you.'

'Oh,' Elliot stammered with wide eyes, and couldn't help blushing. 'But I hope I'm not, like... bitchy to you, right?'

Ned _laughed_. 'What? You've been bitchy to me since we met, but that's okay. I find it kind of cute, actually, that snarky attitude of yours, it's part of what makes you Eli. Don't worry, if you piss me off I'll let you know, but for now I'm glad the rest of the world gets to experience that, too. It was about time,' he winked.

 _Cute._ Out of all the words to focus on, that was the one Elliot's brain chose, and his blush deepened, but luckily Ned seemed to think it was at being called out for his snippy behaviour.

An abrupt scuffle and a few yelps followed by a disappointed outcry told them the floor had won the battle of the pizza, and then a grumble as to who should clean up.

'That better not have been on the carpet, you disgusting wankers,' Ned yelled through the house at them, and Elliot laughed.

The Alpha rolled his eyes before looking back at Elliot with a smile. 'By the way, how's Nelly doing?'

Elliot's smile slipped, and he swallowed as he looked down at his hands. 'I'm sorry,' he said hoarsely, the guilt and shame about what he'd allowed to happen to her making speaking difficult. 'I... She... She made it out of her pen, somewhat, I don't really know how, and... I think the foxes caught her. I'm so sorry, please tell Gigi I didn't mean - I didn't want - '

'Oh, Eli, I'm so sorry,' Ned replied, rubbing Elliot's shoulder blade before giving it a squeeze. 'Don't blame yourself. Don't apologise. It's awful, but sometimes it happens. It happened to us, too, you know. I'm really sorry. That must have been so hard for you. But I'm sure she was the happiest with you as is possible for a bunny to be happy. When did it happen?'

It was oddly soothing to share his sorrow with Ned, even if Elliot couldn't tell him what had really happened. But his friend didn't laugh when Elliot wiped at his eyes, instead speaking to him in a gentle voice with a calming, purring undertone that made something inside Elliot melt and feel better all at once. 

Good enough to even chuckle when Ned told another one of his silly jokes, and Elliot had an equally silly urge to suddenly cuddle up to the Alpha and listen to that purr straight from his chest.

But that was ridiculous so Elliot quashed it down.

The next few days passed in a flash, so much so that in-between sobering up, nursing hangovers and getting drunk again, Elliot entirely forgot what other pills he was supposed to take. He'd been sloppy about taking them for a while, not really bothered before if he missed a few days, and hadn't given it further thought until eventually, it caught up to him.

It was the last night of their allotted party days, and Soheil had gone a bit overboard. He was unwell after mixing two strong alcohols before downing five shots in a competition against a random stranger on top of that, and his stomach seemed to have decided that after binge-drinking for four nights straight, enough was enough.

'I'll take the tosser home,' David said, as Soheil's face turned green and he was leaning against David for balance. 'You two enjoy yourselves some more for us.'

It seemed however neither Ned nor Elliot wanted to end up like Soheil, and both agreed to temper their remaining few hours before returning to Ned's house to sleep it off.

Well, tempered somewhat. Elliot was still quite drunk, giggling at something funny Ned had said one hour ago. He couldn't remember what it was but he did know it was funny and couldn't stop laughing.

'You're the funniest dude,' he told Ned as he was clutching the Alpha for balance whilst they ascended the stairs. 'The _super_ funniest dude.'

'I know babe, I'm like, amazing,' Ned laughed. 'Wait no, this is my bedroom. Guest bedroom is the other way.'

Elliot knew the layout of Ned's house by heart by now, and could have found the guest bedroom on his own, but he'd already plopped down on the very comfortable mattress when Ned realised his mistake. Elliot rolled over, hugging a pillow, and holy _hell_ , did it smell good. No way was he moving.

'Good, you go there,' he mumbled. 'I'm staying here. G'night.'

'Baby, that's _my_ bed.'

'Don't care,' Elliot replied, and didn't hear Ned's reply.

He didn't hear the Alpha leave either, but he must have, as Elliot was alone when he woke the next day.

His shoes and belt had been taken off, but otherwise he was fully clothed and under the covers.

Probably the reason he felt so _hot_ when he woke, but as Elliot squirmed to get out from under the covers, he realised that wasn't it.

There was something off. Something very, very wrong.

He was boiling, a restless mania crawling through his body, as though he was missing something, but he didn't know what. His fingers shook as he unthinkingly removed his shirt, then his trousers, feeling better as soon as the clothes were off, but the itch of fabric was replaced with an itch for _something else_. 

Something - something - 

Elliot knelt on the bed, panting as he desperately tried to understand what was happening to him. He was too hot, and there was an ache inside him, an emptiness that needed filling -

He shifted, and suddenly realised there was wetness between his legs.

_What...?_

He looked down and saw he was hard as well, a patch of precome visible on his briefs. But the wetness came from behind, and reaching down he realised his underwear was soaked. At the same time, his faint touch between his legs drew an abrupt, needy _whine_ from his throat as he realised where the awful feeling of emptiness came from.

He needed - he wanted - that _scent_ that was around him, and which he was inhaling with each shaky pant, both wonderful and maddening. It made it worse but also better and that made no sense but it was so _good_ and _Alpha_ and - _Alpha_.

It was as though a light had gone off. _Alpha_. Elliot needed an Alpha. _This_ Alpha. To rub against until his scent was everywhere on Elliot, to please and submit to until he made it all better, filled Elliot until it was all he could feel.

_I'm in heat._

The thought came unbidden but Elliot realised it was true.

He was in heat.

In Ned's house. Ned's bed. Because of Ned.

_Panic._

It was a dreadful feeling, the sudden burst of terror into his desperate arousal, the desire to _run_ and stay. Elliot's mind felt torn to pieces as emotions and thoughts he couldn't even articulate fought with each other, and in desperation he let out a sob into his hands.

_What do I do oh God what do I do what if he comes where should I go please let him come I want to go please I want him I want him so much this is not good no no no -_

'Hey Eli,' he suddenly heard as the door opened. 'Sorry, I just need a few clo- '

Pause. Elliot still had his face in his hands and didn't dare look at the open door, as he knelt shaking and aroused on the bed.

He heard Ned inhale, and was all at once torn between an insane craving to go kneel at this Alpha's feet and curl into a ball to hopefully disappear.

' _Shit_ ,' he heard Ned say, and the deep, gravelly _rumble_ in his voice drew an unconscious whine from Elliot as he felt more wetness run down his thighs.

He was definitely in heat for Ned. The Alpha was strong, powerful, and his scent was irresistible. Elliot hoped the Alpha would find him pleasing, would deign to look at him and tell him what Elliot should do to be rewarded with his attention, and which would hopefully end with him fucking Elliot until he couldn't think any more -

'Okay,' he heard Ned say. 'Okay, Eli. Look at me.' Immediately Elliot's eyes shot up, wanting to prove himself worthy by being a properly submissive Omega.

Ned was in a dressing gown, his damp hair showing he'd just gotten out from the shower, and his pupils were blown wide as he stared at Elliot as though he wanted to devour him.

But he kept his distance as he spoke.

'Tell me where you want me to take you. Do you want to go to hospital? Or should I drive you home?'

He... He didn't want Elliot?

The Omega in Elliot wanted to _die_.

Elliot couldn't formulate an answer as he just stared at Ned with wide, pleading eyes.

 _I'm sorry,_ he wanted to say, _I'm so sorry, please give me another chance, please I'll do whatever please just fuck me -_

'Eli, answer me. If you stay here - I know it's hard, but just think for a single moment where you want me to take you. Home or hospital? Just one word.'

Neither. Even if the Alpha didn't want him, Elliot at least wished to stay where it smelled so wonderfully of him, give him the illusion of proximity even if he was left alone to deal with _this_. He didn't know how yet, when all he wanted was Ned, in a way he'd never wanted another man before, but he'd figure something out. Somehow. Eventually. Before the heat drove him insane.

'Please fuck me,' he whimpered, not realising he'd said it aloud until he heard Ned's sharp intake of breath.

' _Eli_ ,' the Alpha replied, looking at Elliot in the oddest way, but there was _something_ in his face and tone that told Elliot his plea had rattled him. 'Eli, I don't want you to do something -'

'Then tell me _what_ to do, _please_!'

'No - look - '

A spark of irritation suddenly joined Elliot's desperation, because _what was the Alpha's problem?_ He was aroused as well, Elliot realised, so what the hell was the delay for?

'I'm in heat for you, you twat,' he panted, 'why are you being so dumb instead of telling me what you want so I can do it? Think of someone else or whatever - ' _even if it stabbed Elliot somewhere deep_ ' - but this is your fault so tell me what I need to do to make you want me!'

' _Calm down_ ,' Ned unexpectedly replied in a soothing tone, and Elliot shuddered as his entire anger was suddenly wiped away. Instead he was left a quivering mess desperately awaiting the Alpha's next words. 'Calm down, Eli. Come here.'

He sat down on the bed and the next moment, Elliot was in his lap. Ned took his face in his hands, looking into his eyes, and his touch soothed the heat inside Elliot to such a degree Elliot could feel himself practically melt into it.

'Just relax, love. I just want this to go well for you. You seem a little... lost. Have you ever been in heat before?' Elliot shook his head, hoping this wouldn't be a turn-off.

But there was a _spark_ inside Ned's eyes. 'I'm your first?'

Elliot nodded, his throat tight. This was his first heat.

'Shit, Eli,' Ned said in a deep rumble, and pressed a kiss to his forehead before looking at him again. 'Are you sure you want it like this, now? I do, rest assured of that. I've never wanted anything more. But - '

'Please,' Elliot whimpered, stopping listening after hearing Ned say he wanted him. 'Please, I - I'll die if you don't.'

'You won't die, baby, shh, calm down.'

'Please. I want you. I want to do whatever you want me to. Please, just - just make it better.' Elliot clutched at Ned's dressing gown, looking at him pleadingly as he whined in arousal and submission. 'Please. I'll be good for you, I promise, I'll do anything, please don't - don't send me away or - or - _please_.'

The _look_ Ned was giving him. It made more slick trickle down Elliot's thighs in anticipation and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his face against Ned's neck, whimpering his need and willingness.

He felt the shudder that went through the Alpha's powerful body, and then he was gently pushed back until Ned looked into his eyes again.

'Okay, Eli. Okay. I'll give you what you need. Just relax, everything's going to be okay. You'll get what you need. All right?'

Elliot nodded frantically, his anxiety substantially appeased by Ned's promise. The Alpha was going to take care of him. Fuck him, fill him, knot him, and everything was going to be all right.

Ned chuckled at his eagerness, and though he looked ready to eat Elliot whole, there was tenderness in his smile as his eyes flickered over Elliot's face until they rested on his mouth.

Elliot's heart jumped.

Was he going to get a kiss?

He had his answer when Ned leant forward, tilting Elliot's head, and on instinct Elliot's eyes closed before he felt the press of lips against his own.

It started slow, a gentle and unhurried kiss that for a moment, made Elliot forget his desperate arousal. He'd never been kissed before; not in all the years of Richard forcing intimacy had he actually demanded that from Elliot.

For which in that moment, Elliot was infinitely glad, because _this_ was wonderful.

Ned became a little more insistent, teasing Elliot's lips with his tongue, and with a nervous but delighted shiver, Elliot opened his mouth to let the Alpha inside.

The Alpha didn't hesitate, slowly but confidently exploring Elliot's mouth, and Elliot had no idea what to do, scared if he messed up that Ned would stop. He felt Ned's tongue rub against his own, and when he hesitantly replied in kind, the Alpha rumbled in appreciation.

Encouraged, Elliot did it again, giddy at how much Ned seemed to like it, and it was too soon that his lungs began screaming for air.

He whined in apology as he broke the kiss, panting harshly, and Ned _growled_ as he began peppering kisses up his jaw and down his neck whilst Elliot regained his breath.

'Damn, babe, you got a tattoo?' he said huskily against Elliot's skin, mouthing at his shoulder. 'Looks good on you. Shit would look good on you, you're that bloody gorgeous.'

Elliot let out a submissive, grateful little noise at his Alpha's praise, tilting his head back and arching his neck as Ned continued with his open-mouthed kisses.

Then at some point, Elliot felt a little nibble of teeth at the bottom of his throat.

Another one, more insistent.

It took a third for Elliot to realise Ned was looking for a spot. The right spot. To - 

_Terror._

'No!' he gasped, trying to push Ned away, but he might as well have been pushing against a wall of concrete. 'Please don't please don't please no not that please - '

' _Shh_ ,' Ned hummed against his skin, and Elliot stopped struggling but he was no less afraid. Ned pulled back to look down at him. 'Shh. It's all right. I understand. I - guess we should talk about that first, once your heat is over. I promise I won't claim you.'

The _relief_. Elliot slumped in his hold, and if he'd been more aware of his surroundings, he might have seen the look of hurt across the Alpha's face at the obvious display.

Then Ned's fingers were skimming at the waistband of his underwear, tugging his singlet up to undress him, and Elliot obediently complied even as he felt another wave of nervousness.

Would Ned like what he saw? Elliot had glimpsed the Alpha in all states of undress before, although he'd tried not to look for too long, and knew the Alpha had a body worth worshipping for hours.

He himself was... nothing exceptional, to be honest.

His singlet was off, then his soaked briefs, then in one move Ned had suddenly rolled him on to his back on the mattress and was hovering over him to stare down at him.

Elliot's heart was in his throat but he did his best to please, his Omega instincts telling him to arch his neck and spread his legs for his Alpha. His crotch was a mess of slick and precome and he whined, his hole clenching as Ned swept his gaze up and down.

The Alpha let out a low, husky sound. 'Damn, Eli. You're fucking perfect.'

 _Praise._ A shiver went through Elliot from head to toe, and he suddenly felt every inch of his body, his quivering fingers to his swollen nipples, hard dick and aching, empty hole, and the burn under his skin that seemed to grow with every moment Ned wasn't touching him.

' _Alpha_ ,' he whined. 'Please!'

'Shh, babe, I've got you,' Ned purred, shrugging off his dressing gown in one move before bending down to take Elliot's mouth in another kiss.

This one was more forceful, passionate and domineering, and Elliot _couldn't get enough_. He whined and whimpered and clutched at Ned's hair, kissing back with all the fervour he could muster, and tried wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist to rub their bodies together. He felt Ned's hard muscles above him, and the size of his erection was intimidating to say the least, but it felt so _good_ and he wanted _more_.

Ned groaned into his mouth and broke the kiss to nibble at his ear whilst Elliot gasped, for the first time realising his lungs were burning as he panted.

'Please fuck me, please, Alpha!' he begged as soon as he could speak.

'I will, babe, I will,' Ned rumbled into his ear, hand roaming over his chest to tease a nipple, and Elliot _moaned_ and _how_ could he possibly get any wetter? 'I just have to prepare you first.'

That was when Elliot felt a touch against his soaking hole, and it was teasing yet _good_ and he _wanted_ it but in that moment, he couldn't help his reaction.

He wanted it but it would hurt. Sex as a whole hurt. In this instance, no sex would hurt even more, but - but - this was Ned. Maybe... maybe Elliot could ask for something without displeasing him.

'Please,' he forced out, his grip on Ned's shoulders tightening unconsciously and his eyes screwing shut in anxiety. 'Please... I promise I'll be good, please... please don't hurt me.'

A pause, then Elliot felt a light brush against his nose. 'Baby. Look at me.'

Nervously he opened his eyes, hoping the Alpha wasn't angry.

He didn't look angry, giving Elliot's nose another affectionate touch with his own before looking into his eyes.

'I'll take care of you, Eli. I can't promise there won't be any pain, if this is your first then there probably will be a bit, but I promise it won't last. It'll get better. I promise you'll feel good and you'll get everything you need. All right?'

He was smiling at Elliot, tenderly brushing a few strands of hair from his damp forehead, and in spite of his inner insecurities, Elliot _believed_ him.

He nodded, and Ned rewarded him with a deep kiss before his mouth began a torturous path downwards.

Elliot had assumed the Alpha would simply enter him and fuck him; it wasn't as though Elliot wasn't wet or willing enough for it, but Ned seemed to have other ideas.

Without warning, Ned's mouth closed over his nipple and Elliot _moaned_. The Alpha's tongue teased over the little bud, fingers doing the same to its twin, and within moments Elliot was writhing on the sheets, not knowing how to cope with the stabs of arousal and pleasure as the Alpha played with nerves he hadn't known he had.

The Ned removed his mouth and Elliot whined, and he heard the Alpha chuckle darkly.

'Damn, Eli. You're the hottest thing I've ever seen. I'll fuck you raw, you won't even remember what it feels like to not have my cock in you.'

_Please!_

Elliot was more than ready when the Alpha took hold of his knees, raising and parting them to expose his desperate, leaking hole. He was _not_ ready for the light touch he suddenly felt against it, and when the Alpha's tongue began licking off his slick, teasing his rim with little touches, Elliot swore something in his brain short-circuited.

How could _anything_ feel so good?

It was amazing beyond words as Ned began to press more firmly against his hole, drawing out more slick and broken moans with every swipe. It became quicker, the Alpha not allowing Elliot respite in between movements of his tongue, and suddenly it was too much and not enough. Elliot didn't know how to deal with the insane amount of pleasure as well as the desperate need for more, but it didn't stop.

He couldn't speak, only able to give a hiccuping, high-pitched series of whimpers as tears began to leak from his eyes and he didn't know if he wanted it to never end or please stop now -

The choice was made for him, Ned drawing back, and Elliot cried out when his entrance was left abruptly unattended.

_Please come back I'm sorry what did I do -_

'Shh, baby, shh, don't cry,' he heard Ned murmur in his ear, voice rough but affectionate. 'I promise you'll get what you need now. I just had to taste you, you've no idea how bloody irresistible you are. You'll get more now, I promise.'

'Please,' Elliot said hoarsely, and didn't want the Alpha to get the wrong idea. 'Please it was so good, but please, I - I - I - '

'I know you need more.' A kiss to the shell of his ear. 'You'll get it.'

A pressure against his entrance again, Ned mouthing at his neck, and Elliot's breath hitched in anticipation.

When Ned's finger slid in, it didn't hurt, and for a moment Elliot was so startled he just lay there, until it crooked inside him and he let out a little whimper of appreciation.

It had always hurt. Not as much as Richard's dick, but it had still hurt.

This didn't.

This - _oh GOD._

'Found it,' Ned grinned devilishly, looking down at him with a wolfish glint in his eyes.

Then proceeded to rub and stroke the wits out of Elliot, until Elliot was nothing but a leaking, moaning, desperate mess, who would have begged coherently if he could have. He clutched at the sheets, rocking back against Ned's hand with all the fervour he could muster, crying out in gratitude when Ned added another finger and hoping that with each next stroke, each next roll of his hips, he could get those fingers even _deeper_ and where he needed them to fill that all-consuming _ache_.

'Look at you,' Ned suddenly said, and Elliot realised he'd stopped moving. It was only his own body, his eager rocks against Ned's hand, that kept that wonderful slide in and out of his entrance. The Alpha's voice was low and gravelly, a harsh, possessive undertone to it as he looked down at Elliot with dark eyes. 'Look at you, Eli. So fucking perfect. You're the most gorgeous bloody thing, fucking yourself on my fingers, open and ready and begging for more. You could make men kill or die for this. I know I would,' he muttered.

Then, because all of this wasn't good enough, he took hold of Elliot's weeping, neglected dick and stroked it in time with his brushes against Elliot's sweet spot.

If someone had asked Elliot for his name in that moment, he wouldn't have been able to answer.

All his thought processes were focused on the single, most important fact he needed Ned in him _now_ or he would die.

'Shh, babe,' he dimly heard against his ear. 'Take a deep breath, it's all right. I think you're ready now. Shh, don't cry. I'll fuck you now.'

Elliot hadn't realised the high-pitched, incoherent sobbing and begging had been coming from him, and at Ned's guidance, he automatically took the deep breaths commanded by his Alpha.

He felt Ned shift above him, realised his hole was empty and was about to _cry_ when he remembered his Alpha's promise, and instead suddenly didn't know what to do.

Two things tore at him, the one telling him to spread his legs the furthest they could go and beg for his Alpha's cock, the other bracing for the pain that would come and wanting to shrink in on himself.

'Look at me, Eli. Shh. Everything's all right. I've got you.'

Elliot opened his eyes, and was met with Ned's. So blue, so gorgeous, dark with lust and warm with affection, and it made _something_ stir in Elliot's stomach that was neither arousal nor fear but made his heart skip a beat all the same.

He couldn't help a little shiver when he felt something push at his entrance, and Ned leant down to purr sweet nothings into his ear and against his hair, until under so much praise and attention, Elliot's muscles relaxed.

When the Alpha entered him, it wasn't an easy glide, but it wasn't painful. Elliot certainly felt the stretch, the undeniable _size_ sliding into him, and there was mild discomfort at first, but nothing unbearable. Nothing Ned couldn't make better by nibbling at Elliot's jawline and telling him, with an appreciative, husky groan, how bloody good he felt.

And after the initial unusualness faded, Elliot could only agree. The weight and warmth of the Alpha inside him, filling him and soothing that desperate emptiness, was incredible.

'Are you ready, babe?' Ned asked in a gravelly rumble, nosing at his temple. 'Damn, you feel amazing. You're the best and then some. I knew when I saw you we were made for one another.'

In that moment, it certainly felt that way, and Elliot let out a needy little whine to promise his submission.

' _Alpha_.'

Ned groaned, and began to move. He started to thrust, slowly but deeply, letting Elliot feel every inch as it dragged out before entering him again, and it hit that _spot_ and - God.

More.

At any cost.

' _Please_!' Elliot moaned, and he couldn't articulate more but his Alpha seemed to understand all the same as his pace increased.

It was the most wonderful thing Elliot had ever felt. He clutched at his Alpha's broad, strong shoulders, his legs tight around his Alpha's waist and he could do nothing but whimper and moan as Ned fucked him, hard and fast and making him feel so _complete_ , whilst in-between pants and nibbling at Elliot's skin, he would praise and compliment him until the Omega in Elliot _melted_.

This was right. He was doing something right. He felt good and useful and _cherished_.

It felt good to be an Omega, taken care of by his Alpha.

For the first time, it seemed the world truly made sense, and Elliot had finally found his place in it, where he was worthy and appreciated and _happy_.

He never wanted it to stop, and he _begged_ his Alpha for it, whining and writhing around Ned's cock as untold pleasure rattled him from head to toe.

He clenched down hard on the length inside him, crying out his Alpha's name as he came untouched on his stomach.

He heard Ned _growl_ , then give a few particularly harsh thrusts before the Alpha suddenly stilled as well. Elliot felt something swell inside him followed by a sensation of warmth, and his heart was light knowing he'd made his Alpha come.

He blinked up at Ned, noticing his vision seemed hazy, and the Alpha brushed a thumb against his cheek.

'Sorry, darling. Does it hurt? I - '

'No,' Elliot replied at once. 'No, it's perfect. I - I've never felt so good.'

It was true. He'd known sex, in theory, was supposed to be enjoyable, but it had been impossible for him to grasp before. He couldn't even have said _how_ it was supposed to be enjoyable, because he'd never explored his own body either; Richard's attentions had wiped any such curiosity from him, unwilling to even think of something vaguely sexual and even less interested in pursuing it.

But in truth, it didn't have to hurt. Not even one bit. It could actually feel _incredible_.

That thought, as much as the heat rearing its head again, incited Elliot to whimper softly when he felt Ned's knot going down, and trying to lock him in place with his legs to keep the Alpha from moving away.

He couldn't _go_ \- Elliot needed him to fuck the living daylights out of him and just never stop.

Ned, fortunately, was quite happy to oblige.

He fucked Elliot on his back again, then had him roll over and get on all fours, presenting his wet, and still desperate hole to his Alpha's gaze. Under other circumstances, Elliot might have been embarrassed at being prostrate like that, his forehead against the bed sheets as he widened his legs and clenched his lower muscles to beg for his Alpha's cock with both his body and his voice, but no part in him cared. This was his place, dedicating himself to his Alpha's wants, and if his Alpha wanted him like this, then that was where Elliot belonged. In return, he was allowed the privilege of getting fucked and knotted and praised and kissed and cuddled, and it was almost more than Elliot deserved.

The day passed in a blur of endless pleasure, Ned keeping fucking him long after Elliot had lost the voice to ask for it. But his wonderful Alpha didn't stop, seemed to know exactly how Elliot needed it, and there were no words for Elliot's gratitude.

The next morning, Ned had him eat a bit and drink, and Elliot only did so because the Alpha told him to, but all he was thinking of was how much Ned would object if Elliot rode him on the kitchen chair.

Not much, as it turned out.

'Fuck, Eli,' Ned grunted as Elliot finished seating himself on his cock with a grateful moan. 'You're fulfilling fantasies I didn't know I had.'

Elliot hadn't known he wanted this either, but in that moment it easily seemed the best idea he'd ever had.

He began to move, rising up and down as he gripped Ned's shoulders for balance and let out his moans against Ned's collarbone as that wonderful length stroked into his sweet spot again and _again_. How anyone could ever have enough of this to get off Ned's dick was beyond him. He certainly didn't intend to anytime soon.

He rolled his hips, loving the groan it drew from his Alpha, and planted sloppy kisses to the Alpha's neck as best he could. Ned had somehow managed to lick what seemed every inch of him already, and Elliot wanted to return the favour very, very soon. Or earn the privilege, rather, if the Alpha would let him, once Elliot had the strength to do so.

Already he could feel the strain in his thighs as he tried to keep up his rhythm, but the past night, interrupted as it had been with Elliot waking Ned every other hour so the Alpha would knot him again, hadn't allowed for much rest.

Ned closed a hand around Elliot's dick, wet with precome, and thumbed at the head as he crooned encouragement into Elliot's ear to keep going, he was _such_ a good Omega and so gorgeous.

Elliot did his best, though it was hard to focus on giving Ned the most pleasure he could when all he could think of was getting that cock against his sweet spot and pushing his erection into the Alpha's hand. Eventually however the Omega in him demanded _more_ , demanded he stop this teasing grind and get his Alpha to properly fuck him as he was meant to.

'Please,' Elliot whined.

'Want me to take over, babe?'

' _Please_ ,' Elliot could only repeat.

'God, I love it when you're like this. You've got my cock in you, riding it the way you want it, and you're still begging me to fuck you. Say my name and ask me again and I'll give it to you, baby.'

The easiest thing imaginable. 'Please Ned, please fuck me,' Elliot whimpered willingly, eager beyond words to please his Alpha.

His reply was a low growl, and before he knew it, he was on his back on the kitchen table and Ned was fucking into him deeply, giving him and his inner Omega exactly what they needed.

It wasn't as comfortable as the mattress to be sure, but apparently a glass table was also a very viable alternative. In all honesty though, hot coals were a viable alternative if it meant Ned fucked him like this and gave him every inch of his wonderful cock.

It wasn't until several days later however that Elliot could truly show his appreciation for it. The need was still burning between his legs, keeping his hole constantly wet and aching for a knot, but there was an even more important imperative in Elliot's head: worship his Alpha. Show him how much Elliot appreciated him, how submissive and willing he was by showering attention on every inch of him. Then, once Elliot had properly paid tribute, he'd present himself again and know he at least deserved _a little_ of the attention he was getting.

He got his opportunity after waking one day to find Ned had taken a short shower whilst he slept, and it explained why he felt so horribly empty. Elliot had perfected the art of clinging to his Alpha the past nights, making sure to keep his dick in him by any means necessary. Ned had indulged him, chuckling warmly as he'd nosed at Elliot's hair and telling him he was the most perfect Omega.

Maybe now Elliot could finally earn that title, and put his scent all over his Alpha again.

'Awake, babe?' Ned asked him with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed in his dressing gown. 'How about a bath? I'll fuck you in it if you want.'

Elliot didn't want a bath. A logical part of him knew he probably _should_ , but the thought of washing Ned's scent off him was horrid.

But if the Alpha was with him, and promised to fuck him... Elliot couldn't exactly say no to getting fucked by Ned.

Before that however -

Elliot would probably be too lazy after a soak, so he clambered down the bed to kneel in front of Ned, tugging at the belt of his dressing gown.

'Babe?'

'I - ' Elliot began, and suddenly blushed as he looked down.

He didn't know how to say it. And he'd never done it before either, which made him nervous; Ned had gotten lots of blowjobs before. From others who most likely knew what they'd been doing. What if Elliot was terrible at it? He wanted to be good, he so wanted it, but what if it left Ned disappointed?

He swallowed, his fingers fumbling.

'Eli,' his Alpha said gently, tipping his chin up. 'What's with you?'

'I...' Elliot stammered, blushing further, but the expectant look in his Alpha's eyes made him continue. 'I want to - with my mouth,' he mumbled. 'I just - I don't really know - but please, I'll try and - I want to be good for you.'

There was a spark of lust in Ned's eyes as he looked down at Elliot, and when his gaze landed on Elliot's lips, it darkened. 'All right, babe. Don't worry, I'll tell you what I want so you know exactly how to please me - ' the Omega in Elliot writhed and whimpered in grateful submission ' - but get on the bed first. After that, we'll have a bath, I'll knot you, we'll nap and then we'll have breakfast. Sounds good?'

It did, though a part of Elliot wanted to remain on the floor. It seemed right, somehow, to show his submission to his Alpha whilst kneeling at his feet, but another part of him was _delighted_ he'd apparently pleased the Alpha enough already he was allowed to worship him on his bed.

He was still incredibly nervous when he settled in front of Ned's crotch, and the impressive dick that was already half-hard. Ned cooed at him, telling him not to rush, and Elliot dared stroking it to hardness with his hands before leaning down.

It smelled of Ned, his wonderful, soothing scent Elliot couldn't get enough of, but there was another tang to it - his shower gel - that irritated the Omega in Elliot. Two scents were allowed on Ned - Ned's own, and Elliot's. Nothing else, and with a sudden, very determinate purpose, Elliot bent down to nose at the base of his Alpha's erection before beginning to lick at the skin, intent on putting his own scent back there.

Ned let out a low hiss from deep within his chest, and put a hand on top of Elliot's head to stroke his hair. Encouraged, Elliot continued in his task until soon, he'd licked at every inch of Ned's dick and balls before working his way towards the head, eagerly lapping at every drop of precome. Ned's groans, the periodic tightening of his fingers in Elliot's hair, told him the Alpha was very much appreciating his efforts and it made the Omega in Elliot _preen_.

'Open your mouth, babe, take as much as you can and suck on it,' his Alpha growled roughly, and Elliot felt both his mouth water and hole clench at the sound of it.

Eagerly he did, taking the head and an inch of the shaft in his mouth, and sucked.

The _sound_ his Alpha made. Elliot wanted to hear it again and _again_.

So he did his best, following every directive his Alpha gave him, and the few times he dared looking up, blushed furiously at the animal way Ned stared down at him.

Eventually there was a light tug on his hair, and Ned's voice was strained. 'Baby, I - if you - '

Elliot hummed, understanding the warning, but there was no way he was moving from his spot, wanting nothing more than to have his Alpha come in his mouth.

When Ned did, with a curse and a groan, Elliot swallowed without thinking. He was both disappointed it was over and relieved he'd succeeded in pleasuring his Alpha, and took great care in cleaning up the softening cock with his tongue before sitting back on his haunches.

He glanced up at Ned and flushed furiously at the look the Alpha was giving him.

Ned chuckled. 'Come here, babe.'

At once Elliot did, Ned's strong arms closing around him as he kissed the tip of Elliot's nose.

'Damn, Eli, that was good. Bloody everything about the last days was good. I think you've managed to ruin porn, strip-clubs and other Omegas for me in one go.'

'What?' Elliot giggled, and the thought seemed so absurd he suddenly began laughing.

A hot-blooded Alpha like Ned no longer enjoying any of those things? It was ludicrous.

'Oh yes, make fun of me, why don't you?' Ned growled playfully. 'I'll give you something to laugh about, just you wait.'

So saying he suddenly rolled them over, trapping Elliot beneath him, and without a second of warning began tickling him.

Still aroused and sensitive from his ongoing heat, it took little for Elliot to lose all composure as he giggled uncontrollably and with tears in his eyes, asked Ned to stop.

'Stop, huh? That's a word I haven't heard in the past days,' Ned teased.

'Please,' Elliot laughed. 'Please, I can't - _oh_! Oh God.'

'Still want me to stop?' Ned asked, nibbling on Elliot's earlobe as his fingers continued to massage the rim of Elliot's entrance.

In one flash it reminded Elliot how _aroused_ he was, both from the heat and the pleasure of sucking his Alpha off, and he whimpered as he rocked back against Ned's hand. 'Please no. Ned. _Ned_ , God.'

'I remember us taking a bath now, don't you?' Ned replied, even as the tip of his finger breached Elliot, just a teasing little nudge inside that made Elliot crave for _more_.

'A-after,' Elliot tried to negotiate, mind hazy as he attempted to push himself further on to Ned's finger, but the Alpha held his hips in place with a firm grip. 'Please, I - I - you - please give me more, please, I need your cock, please Ned, please I want you inside me -'

Elliot's voice broke off in a moan when Ned removed his finger to enter him one go.

'I love it when you beg for me,' his Alpha rumbled into his ear whilst Elliot basked in the feeling of being so wonderfully full. 'Ten years I've waited for this, and it's a bloody dream come true.'

It was hard to argue against that statement when Ned began to move. He didn't draw it out however, instead fucking Elliot with purpose, and knotted him after Elliot had come. It seemed he'd been serious about that bath, slipping out of Elliot after his knot had gone down in spite of Elliot's protests, and helped him to the bathroom.

Elliot himself was oddly lethargic, even though it was still morning, and let Ned clean him up more than he bathed himself. Afterwards he crawled back into bed, not caring the sheets were messy but instead delighted they smelled of them both, and was more than happy to snuggle up to Ned.

'You're so cute,' the Alpha chuckled as he held Elliot tightly, and with his head against the Alpha's strong chest, hearing his heartbeat, there was no place Elliot would rather be. 'I think today is your last day, then you'll sleep it off and wake up back to normal.'

Elliot just hummed, not really listening but very content to hear his Alpha's voice. It was so warm and safe like this Elliot's eyes closed quickly, though he didn't fall asleep at once.

Instead he enjoyed the sensation of being so _happy_ he had no words to describe it as his mind slowly began to drift towards sleep.

'Eli?' Ned said at some point, and Elliot heard him but was too far in his cocoon of sleepy bliss to answer.

That didn't seem to matter to Ned, as he pressed a kiss to the top of Elliot's head.

'Sleep well, darling. I'll take care of everything. I love you, Eli. I know you don't feel the same way, but you will one day. I'll take care of you and make you happy, and one day you'll love me back. That's a promise.'

He hummed then, and the gentle purr lulled Elliot to sleep.

Elliot woke some time after noon, and although still horny, found he had other needs again as well; he was abruptly hungry.

Fortunately, Ned actually knew how to prepare something edible. He was the only one of their group who'd managed to learn how, as David usually mooched off his girlfriends, Alexis mooched off David, and Soheil only had to open his mouth for his entire family to stuff him full of food whether he asked for it or not.

Ned made them a full English, and it was indeed more than passable. The Alpha cooked out of necessity rather than passion, but he cared enough about what he ate to bother with more than the basics.

Or rather, he cared about what Elliot ate. Ned had no shame telling him as much, and Elliot blushed furiously.

After breakfast they went back to bed, and for a while Elliot was content to simply cuddle up to his Alpha and do nothing. Ned himself was absent-mindedly stroking Elliot's hair whilst on his phone, doing whatever. It didn't really matter as long as he kept petting like that.

'Want some music?' Ned hummed after a while, and Elliot nodded. That sounded nice.

Ned turned on the bedroom television and connected his phone to it. Elliot was agreeably surprised to hear his favourite song instead of one Ned's terrible preferences. 'I didn't know you liked it, too,' he mumbled into Ned's chest.

'I can bear it,' Ned chuckled. 'Do you still have that CD, by the way?'

'Always.'

'That's sweet. But I'm sure you have it digital now, you could declutter if you - '

'Shut up. You're being dumb.'

'Sorry,' Ned chuckled, and then said nothing more as he continued brushing his fingers through Elliot's hair.

Elliot was doubly surprised to notice his Alpha had apparently put the song on repeat, and voiced as much.

'It's fine,' Ned laughed softly. 'You sucked my dick, you deserve a little extra.'

Elliot wasn't about to argue that, but it did remind him of the still-present tingles going through his body, and the memory of how _good_ Ned had felt in his mouth gave him a sudden burst of unbearable arousal.

He moved back from the cuddle and slapped Ned's phone away to sit on his Alpha's stomach, looking down at him.

His Alpha was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, strong arms, hard muscles everywhere Elliot touched, and a face Elliot could stare at for hours. It took very little prompting for him to bend down to lick at the ridges of Ned's muscles, lavishing attention on his skin as he trailed downwards to reach his wonderful cock. Elliot had sucked it only a few hours before, but now he wanted to savour it.

Very quickly, whilst he was taking his time licking it up and down to collect the leaking precome, he suddenly realised Ned was getting _impatient_. The Alpha let out a little curse each time Elliot kissed the head without taking it in his mouth, a twitch running along his thighs, and that's when Elliot's impish side had an Idea.

He himself was still horny and he was leaking slick on to the sheets from tasting his Alpha, but this was too good. Elliot wanted to know how far he could push the game before the Alpha decided to remind him of his place.

Quite far, it seemed. Elliot didn't know how long he'd spent just lapping at Ned's crotch without really _giving_ him anything when his Alpha finally snapped.

'Eli,' he growled, voice so deep from arousal Elliot felt another gush of slick escape him. 'You either suck it or I'll fuck you with it. You have ten seconds.'

'What if I ride you instead?' Elliot replied, placing another kiss on to the weeping head.

' _You have ten seconds_.'

Elliot settled on Ned's stomach and grinded back, _loving_ the feeling of rubbing against his Alpha's hard length. It was _godly_ how good it felt, whether in his hands, his mouth or his -

He yelped as he was suddenly flipped on to the mattress then turned around on to his stomach, but his surprised gasp ended in a drawn-out moan when Ned abruptly entered him from behind in one go.

'I said ten seconds, Eli. Don't complain I didn't warn you,' Ned growled into his ear, his firm grip on Elliot's hips preventing him from moving. 'Besides, have you seen yourself? You've made a _puddle_ on my bed, you want it so much. What's that little game of yours, huh?' A slow, deep, hard thrust, and Elliot whimpered as he lowered his head to press his forehead into the bed sheets. 'You needy little slut. Acting as though you're not leaking for my dick, you gorgeous little tease.'

Elliot would never have thought he'd like being called a slut, a word so often said to him to remind him of his lesser worth. But like this, on all fours for his Alpha as his Alpha fucked him back into his place, he revelled in it, and the praise he got the more whorish he acted. The kisses and cuddles he knew would follow, once he'd properly satisfied his Alpha as he should.

It was rough but there was a _thrill_ to it Elliot couldn't explain.

And when it ended, when Elliot was whimpering in submission as his Alpha knotted him, Ned drew him into his arms to pepper the nape of his neck with kisses as he rolled them over to rest.

'Better, babe? Damn, even in bed you're a bitch, but you bloody drive me wild.'

Elliot let out a happy little hum, basking in the praise, and again, felt oddly tired.

Ned chuckled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. 'Oh, you're really out of it. I think that's it for you, baby. You'll sleep straight until tomorrow morning, and then you'll be back to normal. Don't worry, I'll stay with you until then.'

So he did, and Elliot fell asleep in his Alpha's arms feeling utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

When Elliot awoke, it was to a strange feeling.

He was alone in the messy bed, and sitting up, noticed the room was empty as well.

For a brief moment he was disappointed, but then he realised what had happened.

The heat. The sex. The situation.

The unspeakable _disaster_.

He'd slept with Ned, spent the last days getting fucked within an inch of his life in the Alpha's bed, and submitted to him over and over again.

This couldn't be happening. Elliot couldn't even put his panic into words as he jumped from the bed, grimacing at the soreness in his body, and then again when he looked down and saw the sticky mess he was.

But he didn't have time for that. In a haste that was almost desperate, he began collecting his clothes and tried putting them on. His hands shook, but eventually he managed his briefs before pulling his singlet over his head just as the door opened.

'Good morning,' Ned grinned at him. The Alpha looked freshly showered and was dressed in a t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans. 'You up already? How about some breakfast? I know I'm not the best cook but if you're feeling all right, I can take you out. Or I can go to a bakery and get you some pastries, if you tell me what you want.'

Elliot just stared at him, and for a moment couldn't answer.

There were so many things inside him he couldn't place, and all of them told him something else and he didn't know what to do except -

Ned had approached and taken hold of Elliot's hips to draw him close, leaning down to kiss his mouth.

 _That_ was when Elliot's panic snapped and he realised that _no_.

'Get off!' he snarled, harshly pushing at Ned's chest. He didn't exactly budge the Alpha for an inch, but Ned's grip on him was light and Elliot hastily stepped back. 'Don't bloody touch me like that.'

The look of utter bafflement and stupefaction on the Alpha's face would have been funny in other circumstances. 'What?'

'Don't touch me,' Elliot repeated, and set to putting on his trousers to busy his hands with _something_. Not to mention he needed to _leave_ , and fast. 'I'm not your weekend fuck or whatever. Well, maybe I was, but it's over now so that's it.'

Silence. For a moment, Ned just looked at him, as though he thought he'd misheard what Elliot had said.

'I'm sorry, what?' he eventually said, whilst Elliot was fighting with the buttons of his shirt.

'You heard me,' Elliot snapped.

'My weekend fuck? What the hell are you on about? You went into heat - '

'Don't remind me. I'm trying not to.'

A muscle twitched in the Alpha's jaw. 'You went into heat for me. Don't pretend otherwise.'

Ned was right, of course, and Elliot didn't have a proper counterargument in that moment. He felt Ned's irritated, expectant glare on him and his hackles raised on their own.

'I was drunk, you were drunk. This was a mistake and I don't want to talk of it again. All right?' he snapped.

'Are you kidding me? You're not weaselling out of this with the drunkenness excuse. You went into _heat_ for me. That's not something that happens randomly. You - '

'I was drunk and I was horny, that's all there is to it. I had vodka goggles on and I'd forgotten my suppressants, I'd probably have fucked a hunchback. None of that means a thing.'

'That's not how suppressants work, Eli. You don't go into heat just because you're not taking them, you have to be with a compatible - '

The more right Ned was, the more Elliot hated it, and his frustration wasn't helped by the fact he couldn't seem to button his bloody shirt together.

'Okay, look - I don't give a shit what my drunk brain or body thought was a good idea. I'm not drunk any more, and this is over. I'm not into you. It was a good time, thanks for that, but that's it. Don't come at me with bullshit now, we're not together and we'll never be. Can I make myself any clearer?'

Giving up on closing his shirt, Elliot tried brushing past Ned to leave the room, but with one move of his arm, the Alpha had pushed Elliot back inside and blocked the exit.

He did not look happy, his jaw tight and his eyes blazing. ' _I'm_ the one with the bullshit?'

'What is your problem?' Elliot hissed, just wanting to _flee_ before everything blew up in his face completely. He didn't know what twisted his stomach into such knots, but he had to get away so he could think of a proper way to mitigate the disaster. He couldn't do that with Ned in the same room, and even though the rational part of him told him to _mind his words_ lest he say something he'd regret, the urge to run away made him desperate. 'What's the deal with you? You got the slutty Omega bitch you wanted, you fucked the hole you wanted, what the hell more do you want?'

Ned had an odd expression on his face when Elliot finished his tirade, and it took a second for Elliot to realise the Alpha was looking at him with disbelief and something that strongly resembled a tint of disgust.

'Do you even listen to how you speak about yourself?'

Internally, Elliot flinched hard. In hindsight, he'd realise Ned's distaste had been aimed at the words alone, not Elliot himself, but in that moment, he felt completely humiliated under Ned's gaze.

'Fuck off,' he snarled. 'Just because you spent a few days playing the Alpha and fucking me in the arse doesn't give you the right to boss me around. I'll talk how I want. And I don't want anything from you. This was the fucking worst thing that could have happened, and you're fucking proud or something, you complete dipshit. Do you think this changes anything? Do you honestly think sucking your dick makes me want to do anything else with you? You're still the same fucking insufferable prick you've always been, and you're cool as a friend and everything but what the hell makes you think I'd want a relationship with you? Have you ever wondered why none of your previous ones stuck around? Maybe you should think about that. Now let me leave, or do you intend to lock me up until I change my mind?'

For a moment it was silent. Ned's hands had curled into fists and there was a dark look on his face as he glared at Elliot, and Elliot scowled back.

He chose to focus on the anger he saw in Ned's features, instead of the other little things that ripped at seams in his chest he hadn't known existed.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Ned eventually bit out.

'Then get out of the way, arsehole.'

Another second of silent appraisal, then Ned turned around and Elliot heard him go downstairs.

Something in him wanted to curl up and cry, but he pushed it down as he tried to close his shirt again, and finally succeeded. He then checked his pockets for all his belongings before going downstairs, and was startled to see Ned standing in the antechamber.

'Let's go,' the Alpha said coldly, his face emotionless.

'I'm not going anywhere with you, you moron - '

'I'm sure it'd be a joy to take public transport or an Uber looking and smelling like a wet mess,' Ned replied, unkind sarcasm in his tone. Elliot flushed in spite of himself, knowing his appearance was catastrophic, but he couldn't do anything about it. 'I'm sure you'll have a blast of it some other time, but until then, I'm driving you home. Fucking idiot.'

Without another word, Ned turned and left the house, going to his car standing on the drive.

Elliot hesitated, but then imagining himself in his state on the bus, the Tube or face-to-face with another person, decided it for him.

He sat down in the passenger seat of Ned's car and the Alpha immediately pointed at the touchscreen.

'Enter your address.'

Elliot did, and once the route to his flat was shown on the map, Ned started the car. Elliot opened his mouth, wanting to thank him, but before he could say anything the Alpha had suddenly turned on the music to such levels it was almost painful and didn't look at Elliot once during the half-hour drive.

One song played after the other, and each seemed to top the previous one in terms of the most horrendous rap Elliot had ever heard.

It was painful, but it wasn't Elliot's ears that hurt the most.

Eventually Ned halted in front of Elliot's high-rise, but he didn't lower the music nor look at Elliot when Elliot said - _shouted_ \- thank you, and Elliot had barely closed the car door that he drove off.

Elliot hurried inside, rushed to take a shower, and once he sat at the kitchen table in his dressing gown, with a cup of tea and a cigarette, he finally allowed himself to think.

The panic at being trapped in an impossible situation with another person he wanted to avoid was gone, and his head much clearer.

In spite of that, his first thought was still _shit_.

He needed to make up with Ned. Fast, before their fight made the rounds, and before Ned decided he didn't want to be Elliot's friend any more.

Not that Elliot could blame him, but it would be a disaster for Elliot. With the way he'd acted, no one would take his side, or even think he had any ground to stand on. One way or the other, he had to apologise to Ned, but - 

The hard part. Doing so in a way that would make it clear to the Alpha Elliot's wishes hadn't changed. They'd never be together.

Because -

Because...

Because.

It wasn't feasible. Even with Elliot's main reason for avoiding such relationships previously now gone.

Richard might no longer be there, but that didn't fix _everything else_. That didn't change the fact he knew, sooner or later, his parents would find another match. They'd been quiet on that front for a long while now, but that had been out of respect for Richard (it was unthinkable to have a wedding the same year as their son's funeral) and possibly, that they hadn't found a suitable match yet. Certainly not because Elliot was free to choose his partner.

On paper, Elliot supposed they might approve of Ned. Most parents probably would. The Alpha was handsome, clever, charming, heir to a sizeable fortune, well-connected and even of blue blood.

But he had one flaw, Elliot realised. He had one flaw that would make him non-viable for his parents: he cared about Elliot. He cared about Elliot _and_ was principled. That meant he'd prioritise Elliot's well-being and happiness over most things, and disapprove of Elliot's involvement in his parents' affairs. Probably he would even try to keep Elliot away.

Mehrad and Catherine would never stand for that. With Elliot as their only heir, they were no doubt expecting to use his marriage to further their influence and expand their empire. A goody-two-shoes who wished to take one of their tools away from them would not be welcome.

Elliot thought of Imren Gashkori, and how little his parents had cared about the man's death. They'd been upset because the marriage wouldn't happen, not because he'd died.

As well as the countless bodies they'd walked over before that, and were still walking over afterwards, just one more in a long line they viewed as nothing but inconveniences.

An icy feeling settled in Elliot's stomach as he thought of them looking at Ned that way.

His friend would be harder to get rid of than fellow criminals, but people didn't need to die to be harmless. Mehrad and Catherine would find a way, Elliot was sure of it.

_His friend._

Even if his parents would tolerate it, even if Elliot had nothing to fear from his family, there was still _everything else_.

What if Ned realised Elliot wasn't what he wanted after all? Doubtlessly he had _expectations_ , everyone did, but what if Elliot couldn't fulfil them? If their relationship ended badly, would Ned even want to be around him any more? Probably not.

Would David and Soheil?

What would _they_ think? Elliot had seen how the Alphas treated Abigail, or other romantic partners. They were _different_. Less crude, less puerile, less wild. Would that apply to Elliot as well? They had been friends for years, but what if, when Ned got what had been the _reason_ for any of this, they remembered why they were Elliot's friends in the first place? Would they treat him differently because they didn't want to disrespect Ned's prerogative as a boyfriend?

Elliot supposed the only way to find any of this out was to try it, but the thought of what he risked losing was unbearable.

He'd just gotten his friends back. He just wanted things to return to the way they were before, when he knew what to expect from them instead of driving himself mad with conjectures.

But one way or the other, there was no possibility of anything more with Ned than what they'd had previously. It didn't matter how good it had felt, how happy Elliot had been, how much he'd needed to be praised and complimented and made to feel as though he was the only Omega in the world to this man - none of that mattered. What mattered was what was possible and that wasn't it.

Elliot swallowed and grabbed his phone to open his chat with Ned. For the most part they all used the group chat more than anything else (with the last messages being David and Soheil asking where they were three days ago), and his last private exchange with Ned had been months ago, when the Alpha had asked him for a music file.

It took him a long while before he decided on what to write, and he still wasn't happy with it, but the longer he waited and the worse it would be.

_ned look i'm sorry for being a prick i was freaking out a bit because it completely threw me off but can we talk this out?_

It took two hours for Ned to respond, and Elliot spent those smoking one cigarette after the other and nibbling on biscuits, his stomach too tight to eat anything else, as he stared at his phone.

Finally -

_I'm not sure what more you want to add you've made your point pretty well_

_okay but i didn't mean to be a prick about it and it's not that there's something wrong with you or anything but i just don't like you that way and i'm sorry and i want us to remain friends_

Another hour of silence. When Elliot saw Ned was typing he froze, his heart beating fast as he waited for the Alpha's response. He had no idea what he could expect.

If Ned told him to fuck off, he doubted most people would hold it against the Alpha.

_Fine_

Elliot waited, but nothing else came. After half an hour, he realised that was it.

"Fine".

The brevity told a story in itself, and Elliot was exceedingly nervous about the next time they'd meet face-to-face, but it was a _fine_.

Not a _get lost_ or anything else.

It was a relief, and Elliot let out a long breath. One question however remained.

 _have you told anyone?_ he finally dared asking a while later.

_Yes_

_soh and davy?_

_Yes_

_ok_

Of course Ned would, if only to answer their questions as to what they were doing and where they'd disappeared off to. Elliot cringed thinking about that conversation (what had Ned said? _I'm fucking Eli, I'm finally getting some, Dude guess who's begging for my dick, Remember that notch I've been wanting on my bed post for ten years?_ ) and the follow-up ( _He just wanted dick, Omegas are all the same, Seems he gagged on my dick a bit too hard, Don't take him home unless you want a mouthy and ungrateful bitch the morning after_ ), and knew the reunion would be awkward, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Still, when the group scheduled a meet-up a week later, Elliot was an internal wreck. The group chat was the same, the Alphas sharing stupid memes or jokes or anecdotes, and Ned acted normal. Elliot himself didn't really interact beyond confirming he'd make it to their get-together at Soheil's flat, a part of him terrified beyond words of their rejection.

_What if?_

Elliot genuinely didn't know how he'd cope. It had been easier knowing them far away but at least disposed fairly kindly towards him than having them in the same city knowing they looked down on him.

But there was no use dragging it out. Elliot wanted things to go back to normal, so he should be the first to act it.

One of the primordial thing he had to make sure of was that this mistake never repeated itself again, because if he could hope for their friendship to perhaps weather one such disaster, he doubted it would stand for two.

That meant Elliot couldn't afford to take any risks. Regardless of anything else, he couldn't allow his body to betray him like that again.

Because Lord knew it wanted to. Even as Elliot tried to rationalise everything and he told himself how stupid and impossible it was, his traitorous mind kept supplying him with images of what had happened.

That first kiss, when his heart had been in his throat from fear and confusion and want and then the _thrill_ of how nice it was. The first time he'd experienced proper sexual pleasure, and come undone whilst Ned had rocked into him. Being told how lovely and good he was, and the happiness at feeling so wanted. The Alpha's face when Elliot had gone down on his knees for him, and lavished affection on to him in turn.

Worst of all, how _aroused_ Elliot got every time he allowed the memories to go unchecked for more than a moment.

No doubt about it - if given the chance, his hormones and pheromones would stab him in the back again.

Absolutely not.

Elliot had been delighted to get off suppressants, certainly the stronger ones he'd been using for years, but there was no use beating around the bush: he would need them again if he was to stop himself from going into heat around Ned a second time.

But not just any suppressants. Digging into it online, trying to find what he needed, Elliot realised he'd screwed himself over quite significantly.

Going through a heat with Ned would strongly incite his body to try again, especially combined with two other factors: Ned was attractive, and Elliot spent a lot of time with him. The perfect mixture, in a biological sense, for an Omega to get mated with the Alpha.

Not to mention Elliot really wanted to submit to - 

_No._

Not possible, not feasible, not doable.

There had to be a way to make sure he'd never lose control anew.

It turned out there was, and through his contacts Elliot eventually got his hands on suppressants that were... highly effective, to say the least. The list of side effects and their intensity was equally high.

Part of Elliot was uncomfortable when he took the first pill, knowing it was far from ideal, but he had no choice. The dosage in them was high enough to work no matter how much his body might want otherwise, and that was what mattered.

Certainly, if he wanted to have a chance at maintaining his friendships, he didn't have a choice.

For all his anxiety however, it turned out he'd fretted over nothing. David and Soheil were the same as always, though they did wrinkle their noses at first and asked him what was up until Elliot muttered "suppressants" and they thankfully didn't insist. Ned didn't really acknowledge him in the beginning, a definite chill towards Elliot in his manner, but as the evening went on, it slowly thawed.

The Alpha soon found another target for his ire anyway.

'Is there something wrong with my dick?' Soheil asked no one in particular at some point in the evening, after they'd finished a bottle of rum and were trying to decide what take-out to order.

'What kind of a question is that?' Ned snorted.

'I'm just wondering. Eli, you're an Omega, right? Can you tell me if there's something wrong with my dick?'

' _No_ ,' Ned growled before Elliot could reply. 'Fucking keep it to yourself. Try and I'll mince you.'

Elliot wasn't doing as good a job at holding in his giggles as he'd have wanted, but at least the intent was there. 'Why do you think there's something wrong with it?'

''Cause I sent a picture of it to Gigi and she won't reply - '

'You fucking WHAT?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! She's a kid, you sick - '

'She's twenty! And she's hot! Dude - '

'You fucking _nonce_ ,' Ned snarled before lunging at him, and by the time they'd finished tussling, David and Elliot had chosen and ordered the take-out for them.

If Ned and Soheil had a complaint with their dinner, it was long gone by the time the delivery driver showed up.

Getting drunk and high doubtlessly also helped in making any food look good.

It had been a while since Elliot had done drugs; when hanging out with David and Alexis, neither of the Alphas had touched such things and Elliot wasn't the type to do it alone. He'd been surprised at first, but time had told him Alexis and Sasha had had a horrendous break-up and Alexis had apparently sought solace in substance abuse afterwards. The Alpha had hit a deep low, but since David had helped him get up again, he'd managed to stay clean. It made sense, then, that David wouldn't want to tempt or taunt his brother by doing drugs in front of him whilst Alexis tried to stay away.

Without his little brother however, David was the same goofball he'd always been, and on the occasions they'd met up without Alexis, they'd scratched that itch together.

Though even those days were numbered, since David was to get married soon. Abigail, as sweet as she was, might tolerate her boyfriend indulging in substances but would certainly expect her husband and the father of her children to control himself.

Gradually, their group of friends fell back into an easy routine. Ned had started on a PhD, Soheil and David were expected to contribute to their families' businesses and Elliot had to keep his parents happy as well, but they got together several times a week and in those moments, it seemed like school or university again. Elliot even got away with sleeping at his friends' homes once more, though that quickly dwindled down to just Soheil's flat.

Ned's house was out of the question, for obvious reasons, and whilst Alexis had gotten his own flat and moved out of David's, Abigail had moved in instead. It wasn't exactly a surprise and Elliot understood it well enough, but fortunately for him Soheil remained unattached and didn't seem to mind having what was basically a flatmate.

Elliot was grateful, much preferring his friend's home to the one where his parents, he was sure, spied on him one way or the other.

But fortunately they said nothing regarding his new living arrangements, and Elliot did his best to keep them satisfied to retain as much freedom as possible. 

For a while, it went well. His friends were curious as to what he was doing with his time whilst they worked, and in the beginning, Elliot hadn't been sure what to answer, but he'd eventually given them a mixture of weasel words they'd seemed somewhat confused by but thankfully they hadn't insisted.

Mostly, Elliot counted on those two areas of his life not overlapping. He didn't want them to see him behave in the flirtatious, fake-sweet way he'd adopted around his parents' contacts, because he was well aware they'd have a strong opinion on it. Probably not in his favour either, and he couldn't blame them when he hated it himself, but he didn't have a choice. Neither did he know how he was supposed to explain it to them.

He might have succeeded in keeping it from them, if they weren't part of the same social class as that particular brand of his parents' contacts.

Several weeks after _that thing_ , Elliot and his friends were enjoying an evening out. They were in a club, drinking at a table until Ned and Soheil had spied on the dance floor or at the bar a suitable dancing partner, or had reached the stage they were drunk enough not to care about rejection. David was there mostly for the drinking, whilst Elliot didn't particularly like dancing with strangers; he'd usually have Ned's attention for a while, but once the Alpha would begin to look for a fling, Elliot wouldn't find him again in the club. That Elliot now had David to return to was very much appreciated.

It seemed they'd reached that stage, as Soheil put down his empty Martini glass and lightly slapped the table. 'All right, I'm good. They can call me a creep and I won't care. Anyone else?'

'Why would they call you a creep?' Elliot laughed. 'You're harmless.'

'Dude, I haven't been around girls, either Betas or Omegas, in like three years. I'm pretty sure my game isn't what it used to be. Who's with me?'

'I haven't really seen anything interesting yet,' Ned replied, nodding towards the dance floor. 'Not really my type tonight.'

'I see a couple of male Omegas,' Soheil said, appraising the dance floor. 'Have another one then, and you won't see a difference.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Ned shrugged, even as Elliot wanted to hit Soheil in the face when the Alpha began pointing out to Ned the male Omegas he could approach.

'I say try that one,' Soheil eventually concluded. 'He seems fun and he's got that darker colouring you fancy so much - _ow_! I need that foot, mate!'

'Shut up,' Ned grumbled.

'Fine, you pick whomever then. But I'm not waiting until you get a move on. I thought I'd come with one castrato and two poofs, but instead it seems I've got two castrati and one poof.'

'I'm not castrated. I have what you don't - a female Omega who'll suck my dick.'

'Shut up. Try to keep it interesting whilst I'm gone,' Soheil replied, and had risen halfway when his attention was caught by something near the entrance of their booth, and then Elliot heard it.

' _Elliot_. What a nice surprise. Do you come here often?'

The voice. The _tone_. Elliot immediately knew who it was, one of the younger Betas he frequented whilst their parents did business together. The Beta was close to Elliot's age and not ugly, and was meant to take over some of his father's affairs within the next years. He'd also made no secret of the fact he'd double his father's offer if Elliot went on a date and spent the night with him.

Elliot had no intention of ever doing so, and had always refused with a laugh and a flirtatious comeback. He'd actually prefer to tell the man to shove it where the sun didn't shine, but of course that wasn't an option, and this time as with every previous one, he put on his most saccharine smile as he greeted the newcomer.

'Hello. Fancy seeing you here.'

The Beta gave him an oily smile, and Elliot saw David's eyebrow twitch as though the Alpha fought not to raise it.

'You look beautiful, but then you always do,' the Beta continued, giving him a sultry look that made Elliot want to crawl away in embarrassment that his friends were seeing this.

No doubt they expected him to send the Beta packing, as he usually did, but instead he had to put on this display of friendly flirting and act like - like - like a whore.

That was what it was, no matter how he tried turning it inside his head. He might not have actual intercourse with those men, but he was selling his attention and pandering to them for his parents' benefit.

'Thank you,' he chuckled, grateful beyond words in that moment he couldn't see Soheil's and Ned's faces. David's perplexed look was humiliating enough.

'Come dance with me?'

'With pleasure.'

David politely stood up to let him out of the booth, and he didn't say anything but the look Elliot saw out of the corner of his eye said enough.

_What the fuck?_

Elliot was almost glad to put his hand in the Beta's and disappear with him in the crowd of people.

David sat back down. Soheil raised his eyebrows.

'Well. Things happened whilst we were gone, it seems.'

'Ned,' David said. 'Let go of the glass. You'll break it.'

For a moment, Ned didn't move. Part of him _wanted_ it to break. Wanted the satisfaction of letting the all-consuming ugliness inside him out on to the world, if only a little bit.

Then slowly, he released the glass, moving to grip the edge of the table instead. That, at least, shouldn't shatter.

'Mate,' Soheil said. 'We all know he's probably not doing it because he wants to. Look at that bloke. Does he honestly seem like something Eli would go for?'

Perhaps the Beta was. What did _Ned_ know about what Elliot wanted?

If he did, he'd be that way, or at least try his best.

What did that other man have Ned didn't? What had he done Ned hadn't?

Maybe Elliot preferred Betas. Some Omegas were that way. Didn't want to deal with overbearing, dominant Alphas and instead wanted a mate who didn't expect a certain degree of submission, especially sexually.

Ned couldn't change that about himself. He was an Alpha and his desires fit the mould. He didn't care about submission outside of the bedroom, he even _liked_ that defiant little spark Elliot had, but he couldn't help his sexual preferences.

Elliot hadn't seemed to mind during his heat, even _enjoyed_ it, but perhaps it was only biology.

_Do you honestly think sucking your dick makes me want to do anything else with you?_

Maybe it really had just been a sexual itch Elliot had needed scratching, and not triggered, as Ned had hoped, by mutual attraction.

'Dude,' David said. 'If his smile had been any faker, his face would have been made of plastic. You know that.'

Maybe. But Elliot's rejection of him certainly hadn't been faked.

Elliot didn't want him. To Elliot's credit, he'd never pretended otherwise, even if sometimes, Ned had wondered if that had been the root of the lovely Omega's jealousy whenever Ned had shown up with a date.

It had given him hope. Later on, when Elliot had named his pet after him, it had made something stupidly warm and ridiculously fuzzy settle in Ned's chest. He'd given his friend the rabbit because he knew it would do Elliot good; Elliot allowed so few people close, but on the inside the pretty Omega was in need of companionship. Something as easy to love as a pet had seemed a good idea, and judging by Elliot's delight, his friend had agreed.

Ned had thought of him often during those years he'd been away. An additional motivation to make sure his country remained safe. _Does he miss me as much?_

Upon first seeing Elliot at their reunion, Ned had wanted nothing more than to squeeze the voice out of him and cover him with kisses until Elliot was breathless with laughter, the way he was when Ned tickled him.

Then they'd hugged, and for a moment Ned had abruptly been _dazed_ at the unexpectedness of Elliot's scent; had it changed whilst he'd been away? He'd had an almost irresistible urge, a _need_ , to just burrow into the curve of Elliot's elegant neck and _bite_ , claim the beautiful Omega and never let him out of his arms again.

But Soheil had snapped that haze when he'd laughingly asked for his greeting, and though Ned had for a brief, ugly moment wanted to hit him and _growl_ at him to piss off, he'd fortunately regained his senses beforehand. He doubted that reaction would have been appreciated by anyone, least of all Elliot.

Besides, if he had to share Elliot with someone, he knew his best friends, at least, cared almost as much for Elliot as he did, albeit in a different way.

But letting go of Elliot in that moment had still been _painful_ , in a way Ned couldn't even articulate. When Elliot had later on seemed to seek his proximity however, even if it didn't seem conscious on his part, it had done all sorts of stupid things to Ned's insides, and he'd thought, _maybe_...

And then _that_ morning. _Those_ days. Words weren't enough.

And _now_. 

Words failed him again.

'I'm going to go get drunk,' Ned said, standing up and inching his way past Soheil out of the booth before disappearing towards the bar.

'I'm going to go get drunk, too,' Soheil said, and David watched him go with a nod.

David suspected he wouldn't remain alone for long. Regardless of what Elliot pretended, he knew his friend wasn't exactly enjoying himself, and if Elliot had seemed to be doing a fine job getting unwanted suitors off his back for the past year, sometimes nasty confrontations could be avoided if the suitors in question realised they'd get their arses handed to them by more than just verbal sparring. Ned, Soheil and David had always been mindful to let Elliot handle things when he could, because they knew Elliot despised being coddled as though he were less capable than them, but _maybe_ it had happened _some_ grabby perverts had ended with a black eye sometimes at the back of a pub or club after Elliot had told them to back off. 

Maybe. Things happened. Sometimes unfortunate ones. What a pity.

David's musings were interrupted by the object of his thoughts, who just about fell into his lap in their haste to escape their dancing partner.

Elliot was surprised to see David alone in the booth, but it was the _perfect_ excuse to get away from that drunk Beta. The man had been normal at first, or at least not more obnoxious than usual, but he'd started to become very persistent after downing his drink following their dancing.

He'd commented on Elliot's changed scent, rendered more or less sterile from his suppressants but which Elliot tried to make more agreeable by using specific perfumes.

'I want to know what your scent is after I fuck you,' he'd growled into Elliot's ear, and that had been the signal to get away.

Once men were in that particular mood, it didn't help to stick around.

'Davy!' he beamed. 'Don't sit there by your lonesome, come have fun with me!'

He pulled at David's arm, and his friend looked briefly over his shoulder before seeming to understand the cause of Elliot's hurry.

'You must be in luck, I like this song,' David replied, and stood up to snatch Elliot from the drunken idiot's clutches.

Thankfully, he didn't mention the embarrassing episode again, but Elliot felt a nervous little stone in his stomach when they parted ways hours later, Ned and Soheil having apparently disappeared from the club.

'Drop by tomorrow afternoon,' David told him. 'Just you. Don't tell anyone. We need to talk.'

'What about?'

'You'll see.'

He didn't sound upset - actually, he sounded rather drunk - but Elliot had no idea what it could be about.

It made him nervous and he didn't like it, but he knew he'd do as David asked.

*

It wasn't unusual for Darya Rostova to have her son called to her for an afternoon coffee. The son himself could count on one hand the times he'd refused her, and this was not one of them.

'Mitya,' his mother greeted him, gesturing for him to sit down next to her. 'I have news.'

'News?'

'Yes,' she replied, and took a moment to appraise him over the rim of her cup.

Her thin, delicate hands were so white they almost blended with the porcelain, her perfectly done nails the only hint of colour. Hers was a pale beauty, the blonde of her hair so fair it seemed more fitting to compare it to moonlight rather than sunlight, and her grey eyes so clear they seemed almost limpid. She was thin and elegant, the body of a former ballerina, though she hadn't danced in many years. She was a sight, and when one of their guests from abroad had termed her a "Russian edelweiss" in reference to her cold loveliness, Dmitri had only agreed.

He was the opposite, broadly built and with his father's brown hair and eyes, but in spirit he'd always felt far closer to her.

Not least because for the first five years of his life, she had been the only one to raise him, the bastard child of a married Alpha, an unfortunate product of an oligarch's indiscretion with a beautiful young girl. His father had been a fleeting figure, coming twice a month in the evening, and usually too late to do more than pass a hand through Dmitri's hair before he was sent to bed, and his parents spent the evening together.

Things had changed since then, but Darya and Dmitri's closeness had remained.

'Your father will speak to you tomorrow about it,' Darya continued as she set down her cup. 'But I want to talk with you beforehand, and explain the situation. I know you might not like it at first, but you must listen to me.'

'What is he scheming?'

'Your father and grandfather have been talking to a British family who wish to see their Omega son mated.'

'What does - _no_. Mother, I'm not interested. I don't - '

'Mitya. Listen to me. I have looked at the family, and it will be a good match for you.'

'Don't tell me _you_ are the one who suggested me, that's - '

'Mitya. _Listen to me_.' She was an Omega and he an Alpha, but being his mother gave her more authority than a tsar, and he gritted his teeth together. 'I know you're young, not even thirty, and men of your age aren't thinking of settling down. But that isn't the point. If it were any family, I wouldn't want it for you, but they are not. They are wealthy, but more importantly than that, they have many very good connections. And that Omega son is their only child. Mitya, if you mate him, their empire will be yours one day. Do you understand? Think of the influence that will give you, both outside of the family and within.'

It sounded tempting, but not enough. Dmitri was still disgruntled at the idea he would be expected to play husband to an Omega he hadn't even chosen. With his luck, the Omega would be some mousy or ugly thing, too, if with all their wealth those Brits hadn't managed to sell him off so far.

'Mitya,' his mother continued, fixating him with a drilling stare. 'You have to cement your position in the family. Do you understand? Your grandfather doesn't expect heirs from you, since he and everyone else knows you only bed male Omegas, so he's begun to look you over in favour of your cousins who will continue the family line. You have to remind him you are valuable. I have done too much to put you here to see it squandered.'

Dmitri clenched his jaw. He remembered that month, some time in his fifth year, when Darya had turned off all the heating and they'd eaten little but bread and potatoes. They had been living comfortably up until now, given alimony by his father every month as he'd later found out, but for several weeks they'd suddenly endured privation as he hadn't known before. They'd sleep in the same bed to stay warm, and looking back, Dmitri understood the times Darya had told him she'd already eaten meant she hadn't eaten at all that day, but made sure he did. He'd been scared by this change in fortunes, but Darya had held him close and whispered reassurances everything would be fine, this was only temporary.

Later that month, his father's wife had died in an accident.

Dmitri had never asked, but he knew what Darya had done with all the money she'd had.

A flower with the heart of a viper.

The next year, his parents had gotten married, and Darya had gone from the disdained mistress to the proper wife.

Observing his parents, Dmitri sometimes wondered if Darya had ever had any love for the Alpha who'd mated her. He seemed fond of her, but the smiles she gave him were not the same Dmitri got. She'd been a destitute, young girl lucky enough to have the beauty and grace to be suitable for a stage, and her thinness in younger years had been entirely due to the fact she'd eaten too little, not appropriately.

She had taken the exit from that life she'd seen. She had then done what was necessary for her and her child.

Dmitri didn't have a lot of respect for Omegas in general, finding their neediness and clinginess contemptuous, but he was proud to be Darya's son.

Even in spite of the whispers that still followed them, calling them "Boris Vladimirovich's youthful foolishness" or "Borja's little mishap" amongst other things. The Rostov family were no exception.

He understood what his mother meant, but he still didn't like it.

'Mitya. They wanted Sergei Nikolayevich first, but I fought for you. You won't get such a chance again.'

That made Dmitri pause. His cousin Sergei was an odd entity in their family; most of them tried avoiding him, because he was a little _off_ , although Dmitri had always found him amusing and Sergei was, in fact, the only one of his cousins he got along with. But more importantly, Sergei was their grandmother's little darling, the only child of her deceased only daughter, and the matriarch was the only person to have both their grandfather's ears. If _Sergei_ had been considered, then that meant the match was truly not that bad.

'I've seen pictures of the Omega,' Darya ploughed on. 'He doesn't look Russian, he doesn't even look very European, but his skin is white and if his face bothers you, it can always be fixed later on. But I don't think you will want to, even if I know he's different from what you prefer. He looks foreign but he is beautiful, and he will attract looks for you. Mitya, this is an excellent match. Neither your grandfather nor your father will expect an answer from you tomorrow, but I want you to act properly. I know you get angry easily, which is why I wished to talk to you about it before, but no matter what your father says, don't lose your temper. Remember to be obedient. Tell him you will give an answer before the end of next week, and any further questions you have, I will deal with them. Do you understand?'

Dmitri nodded. Knowing he would have time to think about it calmed his irritation.

Not to mention he trusted his mother to make the best happen for him.

And his trust wasn't in vain. When he was called to his father's study the next day, and realised the trove of wealth and connections that British family offered, he suddenly thought it wouldn't matter if the Omega was ugly as sin. Or the fact he was no longer a virgin, which suddenly accounted for the fact his parents might have had a harder time marrying him off. Just for the rest, the match would be worth it.

But, because Darya really was right about everything, as a last cherry on top of the cake the Omega truly was a sight for sore eyes. He was definitely unlike what Dmitri would usually have asked for, but it wasn't unappealing. He was very tall for an Omega, but it was a graceful height, with a long neck and limbs and slender as a bird. His features were certainly foreign-looking, but they were pretty and eye-catching in their unusualness.

In the end, whilst Dmitri appraised the photographs in the file he'd been given, under his father's waiting gaze, he asked himself two questions: would he want to be seen with this Omega in public, and would he want to bed him for the foreseeable future?

The answer was yes, and with everything else, Dmitri didn't need a week to make his choice.

He looked up and nodded. 'I'll mate him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB: plot-wise, we will be catching up to the events of _A Lamb Amongst Wolves_ in chapter 12; for those who haven't read that story and are considering it, I would recommend doing so before we reach that part here if you don't want spoilers. If you're not interested in reading it, don't worry, I don't think it'll be necessary to understand the plot of this story going forward :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please be aware a significant part of this chapter is quite nasty. However, it shouldn't sneak up on you (you should be able to tell when it starts going downhill) and if at some point you've had enough, you can skip to after the "*" (the asterisk I use to separate different parts of a chapter, you can use Ctrl+F to find it on a computer, on mobiles most browsers have a "find in page" command in the options/settings).**

It was with substantial nervousness that Elliot rang at David's door the next afternoon. The Alpha smiled at seeing him and bid him come inside, closing the door behind him.

'Tea or beer?'

'Whatever you're having,' Elliot replied, sitting down on the sofa and trying to surreptitiously take a deep breath to calm his nerves.

David didn't appear angry so this couldn't be anything bad. Too bad. Whatever their disagreement, Elliot was sure he'd find a way to fix it.

David came back with two bottles of beer and sat down on the armchair to Elliot's left.

'Dude,' he said, giving Elliot a smile. 'Don't worry. I'm not cross with you.'

'Right,' Elliot replied, a little embarrassed the Alpha had seen through him but at the same time relieved by his friend's reassurance. 'So... what is it?'

David took a moment to appraise him in silence, then leant forward with his arms on his thighs to give Elliot one of the most serious looks Elliot had ever seen.

'Eli. I want to help you get away from your family.'

Elliot's eyes widened and he was shocked speechless. A myriad of things flew through his head, a mixture of shame David apparently knew, fear what the Alpha thought of him, but most surprisingly also a tentative feeling of _hope_ , even if _it was impossible_ -

'My family?' he replied hoarsely. 'I - what do you - '

'Eli, look. We know. Everyone knows. Everyone knows about Mehrad and Catherine Khan. We're not stupid. We understand why you're never home if you can help it, why you never do anything with your parents, and why what happened to your brother had to happen. There's no point denying it. As I said, _everyone knows_.'

The embarrassment was hard to describe. Elliot cringed, realising that even as he'd still been basking in blissful ignorance, shamelessly enjoying his parents' wealth, everyone around him had already _known_.

What must they have thought of him?

'I,' he tried. 'I... it's not...'

'Eli. That's not a reproach,' David said softly. 'You can't choose the family you were born into.'

'You - you never said anything,' Elliot couldn't help saying, confusion adding to his anxiety. 'If you knew - when you knew - why didn't you say anything?'

_Why didn't you reject me?_

'What were we supposed to say?' David merely answered matter-of-factly. 'Would it have changed anything? As I said, it wasn't your choice.'

No, it hadn't been, but - 

_What indeed had they been supposed to say?_

Elliot couldn't put into words what he felt in that moment. They had _known_ and _stayed_ , withholding judgement _because it wasn't his choice_.

'I don't like what they're doing,' Elliot blurted out, desperate to not leave David with the wrong impression. 'For years, I didn't even know. I just found out like, two years ago. And I hate it, it's disgusting, but I can't do anything about it. I can't - ' _leave_ '- I can't do anything.'

'I know. We don't blame you. You grew up like that and it's not an easy place to leave, and I'll be honest with you, Eli - I don't think your family would allow you to leave, would they?'

Elliot shook his head, his throat tight. It felt so _surreal_ to talk about this with his friend, after years of pretending there was nothing wrong in his family.

'We know that. I know that. But if your parents were to fall, you'd be free, wouldn't you?'

'That will never happen,' Elliot replied at once. 'I probably would be, if I don't land in prison as well, but they'll never fall. It's impossible. They're too big to fail.'

'No one is too big to fail. Goliath got taken out with a single, well-placed pebble. It's not the amount or strength of your strikes that matter, it's making them _count_. Do you understand? We have to find their weaknesses.'

'We? No - Davy - listen. I really appreciate it, but you don't know what you're up against. You don't know. This is way beyond any of us. You can't get involved, they'll - they'll hurt you.'

David smiled. There was a hard edge to it, but it wasn't animosity towards Elliot. 'Is that what you thought before you got rid of your brother, the monster that had the whole London underworld pissing their pants?'

For a second time Elliot was speechless.

'You can do it again, Eli,' David continued. 'I wouldn't recommend doing it the same way, because there's no point cutting off one head of the Hydra if the body keeps living. You have to destroy the whole creature. But you can do it. Not alone - we'll help you - but you can. You've shown you can.'

'You're asking the impossible,' Elliot shook his head, but in spite of all the _logic_ , the seed of hope was back, and it was _growing_.

'Eli, if anyone can do it, it's you. No one else has the access you do, the insight and the knowledge you do. I'll be honest with you - if you don't, no one else will. Do you understand? If you want to get away, this is your only choice.'

_Get away._

The impossible.

The biggest thing Elliot had ever wanted.

Away from his parents' hold on his life, away from everything that was so rotten about his family.

Be his own person and not fear anyone.

The challenges were terrifying but suddenly, so was the alternative.

Mehrad and Catherine would never let him go. They would never stop breathing down his neck, using him as they pleased for their own gain with little care for Elliot's own happiness. This would be his life for the next thirty years, or how long it took until both his parents were dead.

Thirty years. Half his remaining life, his entire remaining youth, spent under their thumb.

Was that the life he wanted?

No.

David was right.

And if Elliot failed, at least he would have _tried_. At least he would have _done something_ , instead of withering into nothingness because he was too cowardly or weak to stand up for himself.

He wasn't weak. He'd brought Richard down. He _could_ do it again, but this time, he knew it would be far, far more difficult.

David's smile widened, as though he knew what Elliot was suddenly thinking.

'I knew you weren't a quitter, Eli. I'll be honest, it's kind of making me feel queasy, too, but we're going to get you away. Do you understand? You'll get away.'

'I don't think you should be involved,' Elliot replied immediately. If things went south, he didn't want his friends in the middle of it. 'I don't want you in danger if they find out or something.'

'You can't do this on your own, though. I know you're tough, but you'll need someone.'

Elliot shook his head. 'I'll be all right.'

'I'm not saying you wouldn't, but it's always good to have someone watching your back. Ned, Soh and I, we can't really do anything in that regard, but I'll give you someone who can. I'll give you someone they will trust and _you_ can trust.'

Elliot frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean you'll have a second mole to help you.'

'How? Do you know anyone?' Elliot asked, abruptly extremely intrigued by the prospect his friend knew someone or something he didn't.

'Yes, and so do you. I'm talking about Alexis.'

' _Alexis_?'

'Yes. He'll have finished his training in a few months, and will be a solicitor then. I know - everyone knows - your parents like having their hands in the justice system. They'll like Alexis, even more so because they already know him through you.'

'I don't know if - '

'Trust me. They won't think much of him at first, but I know my brother. He'll work his way up fast, and they will love him. He'll be a great help to you, Eli. Trust me.'

'I don't - listen. I don't doubt Alexis' abilities, but...' Elliot thought of Alexis' reaction to Richard's death. 'This thing, with my parents, it can be hell on Earth. I don't know if Alexis is really cut out for that. You don't know the things I've seen, Davy. They're sick.'

'You don't know the things _I've_ seen, Eli. I was a soldier. I didn't join the military to pick flowers. And I know very well what you mean. But don't underestimate Alexis. He knows when something needs to be done, and he will do it. He knows to be ruthless when he must.'

'What does he even think of all this?'

'I wanted to discuss it with you first.'

'What? But - what if he doesn't - I mean, he doesn't exactly _like_ me - '

'He has his own opinion of you,' David replied, and there was a smile around the corners of his mouth. 'But he will help you if I ask him.'

Doubtlessly. Still, Elliot wasn't quite convinced.

'Wouldn't it be suspicious though, if he suddenly wants to join?'

'He won't be coming to them. They'll be coming to him. Trust me. They'll want him.'

Elliot bit his lip. It _sounded_ good, but... 'I need to think about it. About everything. How to... do things. I can't really say anything yet, I have to look around, and... I don't know about Alexis. I know you mean well and it's not that I doubt him, but... if something happens... I have to be sure before I say anything.'

'I know. I don't expect an answer or an action plan from you straight away. I understand you'll need time to think it through and see what options you have. But if you ever feel like quitting, call me and I'll put some sense back into you.'

In spite of all, Elliot smiled. David's undeniable support strengthened something in him, knowing he was no longer _alone_ in that hell.

'Did you talk about this with Ned and Soh?'

'We all want to help. I wanted to have this discussion with you first, though. But remember - we're all here if you need something.'

'Thank you,' Elliot nodded, and had never meant it more. 'Thank you.'

Part of him was absolutely terrified at what he would try, but if he ever wanted to be free, he knew he didn't have much choice. And whilst another part of him was very tempted by the idea of having a partner-in-crime, Elliot knew the reasonable thing to do would be to try and keep anyone else as uninvolved as possible.

All of that was conjecture anyway. First of all, he needed time to weigh his options and see what he could do.

With that idea in mind, Elliot began to gradually worm his way back into the less savoury parts of his parents' affairs. Shadowing Richard had given him a very good overview of the various actors and their roles, but that information was over a year old now, and if he'd kept _somewhat_ up to date, that wasn't enough for what he intended to do now.

Mehrad and Catherine seemed to have gotten used to Elliot being involved, and he encountered no significant resistance from their end. If anything, they suddenly appeared keener than not to make sure he understood what went on.

Something about that made Elliot uneasy, though he wasn't sure why.

One day, his parents had him come home for a weekend, and that evening, as they sat down for dinner, they exchanged glances before Mehrad addressed him.

'Elliot. We would like to send you on a trip for us.'

Richard had done that a lot for them. A sign they had trusted him.

Surely this should be good, but instincts nagged at Elliot.

'A trip?' he replied carefully.

'Yes. We have some new business partners in Russia. Perhaps you remember we were gone for a week last month. You haven't heard of them yet, because we like to be sure of our connections before we flaunt them, but it looks very promising. We want you to go there and seal the deal for us.'

It wasn't actually a request, Elliot realised that. He really had no choice, so he nodded and per their instructions, began preparing his trip.

Apparently he was expected to spend about a month there. Elliot didn't like it one bit, being stuck in a foreign country whose language he didn't speak with people he'd never met, but it was an opportunity to prove himself to his parents.

He sent a few messages to his friends, informing them of his prolonged absence, and not to worry.

 _Dude i'm not worried you're going to the land of hookers and vodka if anything i'm jealous, let us know how your liver holds up_ , Soheil replied, and Elliot understood what his friends really meant.

But it'd be fine. Mehrad and Catherine didn't want him dead, so wherever they sent him, Elliot knew he'd be more or less safe.

The flight to Moscow was uneventful, Elliot going through the documents his parents had given him.

They had told him he wasn't meant to sign off on or really negotiate anything, it was supposed to be more of a charm offensive. As such, Elliot didn't need to prepare himself for much except getting to know his hosts and finding the most common ground in their interests he could.

It seemed easy enough. His host would be one Dmitri Borissovich Rostov, an Alpha only a few years older than himself, and all right, suddenly it made sense why they'd want to send their Omega son there.

It'd probably be a long month, but he'd get through it.

He was picked up at the airport by a stone-faced driver, and the trip was silent. Elliot wasn't fazed by the man's blank look and emotionless expression; he knew from his Romanian family needless displays of emotions were not part of Eastern European culture. Smiling for no reason was considered foolish, and he was sure the driver was not meant to appear foolish in front of the Rostovs' guest.

Dmitri Rostov lived in a large, nice villa several miles outside Moscow, rather isolated and surrounded by a wide garden, almost big enough to be considered a park.

The Alpha himself was, like most Alphas, tall and muscular. He had light-brown hair and eyes and a short, well-kept beard, and welcomed Elliot into his home with a smile and a wide sweep of his arms.

'Welcome to Russia and into my home, Elliot,' he said in accented, but fluent English.

Elliot bit down the sudden burst of annoyance at the familiar form of address. He was usually on a first-name basis with his peers, but none had ever been so forward as to _assume_ it straight away, instead waiting for him to give them permission.

Doubtlessly he would have given it to Dmitri Rostov as well, but it didn't change the fact manners dictate the Alpha should not have taken that liberty himself.

Still, Elliot knew better than to get upset over a small, ultimately inconsequential matter, and smiled back as he extended his hand.

Dmitri's smile widened as he shook it, then invited Elliot to sit down for tea whilst his suitcase was being carried upstairs.

Elliot didn't much like the way the Alpha looked at him. There was something... unsettling in it, a hunger both patient and expectant. But in his conversation Dmitri was flawless, asking about Elliot's trip, sharing a few anecdotes of his own last visit to England, and listening graciously.

But that _look_.

'Let me show you up,' Dmitri eventually said, and Elliot was glad to get away for a while with the excuse of freshening up.

Dmitri showed him to a large, very elegant bedroom, but Elliot had barely taken a few steps into the room and looked around that he thought it must be a mistake.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'Are you sure the room's not taken? It seems lived in already.'

Elliot heard a door close, a lock click, and turned around as Dmitri began to chuckle.

'I suppose it would be,' the Alpha replied. 'It's mine.'

'Yours?' Elliot replied, and as he understood what the Alpha _wanted_ , what he apparently thought Elliot was meant to provide, he fought down an unbidden thrill of fear.

No, Dmitri had no right. That was not what Elliot was here for.

'I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding,' Elliot continued evenly. 'I'm not here to offer that kind of company. I would ask you to provide me with a room of my own, and we'll forget this.'

Slowly Dmitri approached, and Elliot willed himself not to step back. Something about this Alpha made his hackles rise, but he told himself he had nothing to fear.

Dmitri stopped in front of him, and _laughed_. 'I was told you might not know. Well, allow me to enlighten you - you're here to become my mate, Elliot. Nothing more, nothing less. We'll spend a month together, get to know one another, and at the end of that, we'll mate and have our union made official soon after. I do, of course, very much look forward to _knowing_ you,' he finished, with a quick sweep over Elliot's body that left no doubt as to his meaning.

For a brief moment Elliot could only stare at him.

'I wasn't informed,' he at last said, and didn't like the amused look on Dmitri's face. 'I wasn't informed and I don't agree. I refuse to share a bed with you and I'll keep you company as I must, but I won't allow you to touch me. I won't be your mate.'

'Who said your opinion matters?'

The certainty in the Alpha's tone made Elliot's stomach sink.

'I refuse,' he repeated. 'You can't force me.'

'I can,' Dmitri grinned, and suddenly it was utterly _horrible_. 'Your parents expressly told me I could do whatever needed to be done in order to make you see reason. This mating will take place, whether you want it or not, so I suggest you make this easy on yourself and get used to the idea. Also, you will be sleeping in my bed, and you _will_ spread your legs for me like a proper Omega. You've already been a whore before, so you'll give your future Alpha and husband what you owe him. Do you understand me? Be obedient and I'll make it nice for you. Be difficult, and I'll make you regret it.'

'I don't believe you,' Elliot replied, somehow managing to speak through his tightening throat. 'You're making this up.'

Dmitri had to be. There was no way - no how - that Mehrad and Catherine had sent him here to be forced into a mating, and given their blessing to him getting raped or worse -

'Don't believe me?' Dmitri smirked. 'Here, call your parents and ask them. Have it straight from the horse's mouth.'

Elliot looked at the phone in Dmitri's hand, and once he felt composed enough his fingers wouldn't shake, reached out to take it.

He dialled his home number and waited.

_'Catherine Khan speaking.'_

'Mum,' Elliot said in Romanian, purposefully avoiding looking at Dmitri as he did his best to keep his voice calm. 'Why did you send me here?'

_'Where are you?'_

'At Mr Rostov's house.'

'Well. Then I'm sure he's told you.'

Elliot forced himself to take a quiet, but deep breath. 'Are we supposed to get mated?'

_'Well, he was the best we could find, considering **circumstances** , so you would do well to be sensible.'_

_You didn't ask me_ , Elliot wanted to say, but knew it would be pointless. 'I wish I would have been told.'

_'That wouldn't have made it easier. Listen to me well, Elliot. Your father and I have both agreed this is a good match, and we want to see it done. We're well aware of your ridiculous rebellious streak, and we've informed Mr Rostov of that as well. He's well within his rights to do whatever he has to in order to get that out of you. Do you understand me? Don't be stupid and do what you're told, and things will turn out well.'_

'Whatever he has to do?'

_'We want you in one piece and alive. Yes, that means exactly what you think it does. I repeat - don't be stupid. You'll be the only one to suffer from it.'_

It felt the world had shrunk, the awful implications behind Catherine's words for a moment too much to believe.

Dmitri hadn't been lying.

Elliot was here to get mated against his will, and the Alpha was allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't kill or maim Elliot.

_'Do you understand me, Elliot?'_

'I understand,' Elliot replied quietly, and without another word she hung up.

Elliot stood petrified for a brief moment, until the phone was suddenly snatched out of his hands and Dmitri looked down at him with a triumphant grin.

'Well. I trust any misunderstandings are gone.'

His _gloating_. The situation sank in, and suddenly, Elliot was _angry_.

'Fuck off,' he snarled. 'I still don't want you, regardless of what my parents say. I won't sleep with you, I won't get mated by you, and I won't marry you. The only thing I will do is make your life hell so just cut your losses and call it off.'

'Will you?' Dmitri smirked. 'You're a cute thing. I think I'll enjoy every moment of this.'

Without warning, Dmitri suddenly pounced on him, and Elliot managed a step back but it wasn't enough to get away.

The Alpha shoved him down on to the bed, and being abruptly pinned beneath this brute struck at something inside Elliot.

 _Fuck_ him. He had _no right_. And if he thought Elliot would just _let him_ , he was dead wrong.

Dmitri let out a startled grunt when Elliot kneed him in the stomach, and Elliot managed to slither away to jump off the bed, but -

'You stupid bitch,' Dmitri growled as he stood up. 'Forgot I locked the door? You'll pay for that.'

'Go fuck yourself,' Elliot hissed, retreating as Dmitri approached.

'Don't worry. There'll be so much fucking even a whore like you will have had enough.'

The chase was brief, because for all its size the room didn't afford a lot of hiding or obstacles, and Elliot couldn't just move furniture with a single kick to suit his needs as Dmitri did.

The Alpha eventually grabbed him roughly, jerking Elliot by the arm harshly, and without thinking Elliot slapped him across the face with his free hand.

The reaction was immediate. Before Elliot knew it, his head was ringing and he was on his knees at Dmitri's feet, cradling his face as the entire left side smarted from the punch.

'I'll teach you some manners, you brat,' Dmitri growled, and brutally hauled him up by his arms.

Elliot was still slightly disorientated from Dmitri's blow and it took a second, but the sudden yank as his trousers were ripped down snapped him out of it.

He kicked and hissed and did everything he could to twist out of Dmitri's grasp, but ultimately the Alpha's superior strength outmatched him. Dmitri was also quite liberal in slamming Elliot's head into the ground and punching at his temples to daze him, and when Elliot felt the last of his clothing removed, his vision was spotty and he had trouble remembering which way was up.

He was suddenly lifted and dropped down on to something soft, and it took several seconds for Elliot to understand.

_The bed._

_No._

He tried to move, but a large hand closed around his throat and pressed him back into the mattress. Through his slight haze, he saw Dmitri grinning down at him. There were some scratches on his cheek but the Alpha didn't seem to notice.

'You're not at all unsightly beneath all those clothes, are you?' A short laugh. 'Do your parents know about your tattoo? That wasn't mentioned to me. But it does suit you, I'll give you that. You look exactly like the slutty trash you are.'

'Fuck off,' Elliot wheezed, and then gasped hoarsely when Dmitri's hand tightened for a brief instant before allowing him air again.

'Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. You need to be taught a lesson.'

Without warning Elliot was flipped over on to his stomach and he felt something hard and heavy press into the small of his back. Dmitri took hold of his wrists, tying them together above him, and Elliot tried to squirm and push him off but he couldn't dislodge the pressure on his back. 

When it increased sharply and painfully with his struggle, Elliot understood Dmitri held him down with his knee, using his weight to pin him.

The Alpha finished tying Elliot's wrists to the headboard and moved away, removing his knee from Elliot's back.

He laughed when Elliot immediately tried to sit up and pulled on his ankles to spread him out again, sitting on his calves until he'd finished immobilising all of Elliot's limbs.

There was no denying the humiliation of the situation, and Dmitri gave a satisfied little sound when his eyes raked over the naked, bound Omega lying face-down on his bed. 

Elliot closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead into the pillow, willing himself not to give the Alpha the satisfaction of _anything_.

Whatever Dmitri wanted, he could fuck off. Elliot would do the exact opposite and wish him to hell.

'This is going to be one enjoyable month, Elliot. You should get used to it.'

He began tracing his fingers down Elliot's back, taking his time to skim them over Elliot's sides and giving a pleased purr when he dipped them along the curve of Elliot's spine.

'You're unusually tall, my dear. It's almost displeasing, but you're delightfully _delicate_. Like a cat or a bird, I can't decide. What do you think? _Answer me_ ,' he said with a slap to Elliot's thigh when Elliot remained silent.

'Whatever shat on your car last,' Elliot snarled.

'You even talk like a whore,' Dmitri laughed, then palmed Elliot's arse and squeezed. 'You have very soft skin, I wasn't sure to expect that. You're full of charming surprises, aren't you?'

He then spread Elliot's cheeks, deliberately taking his time to slowly press a thumb against Elliot's rim to make this as humiliating as possible.

'Such a pretty hole, no wonder you couldn't keep it to yourself. How many have fucked you, Elliot? _Shit_ , you're such a slut. You're sucking me in as if you haven't had dick in years. Did Mummy and Daddy keep you locked up after they found out?'

Dmitri laughed as Elliot's face burnt, unable to put into words the _hatred_ he had for this man as the Alpha continued playing with his entrance, not truly penetrating him but stimulating it enough Elliot's body began reacting and producing slick.

'Don't worry,' the Alpha chuckled. 'I'll fill you up soon. But first, let's get back to that lesson, yes?'

He withdrew, and got up from the bed entirely to open a drawer somewhere to the side, until Elliot heard him return.

Elliot suddenly felt something hard and thin beneath his chin, forcing him to look up, and saw Dmitri holding the other end of the cane.

The Alpha grinned.

'Let's see how many you can take until you beg.'

Elliot didn't know how many it was, and he hated himself for eventually breaking down, but at some point the pain in his backside was too much and he was sobbing into the pillow, unable to keep from crying out.

Fingers in his hair and his head was yanked up, and he felt Dmitri's mouth next to his ear as he panted in pain.

'Had enough? My, you look _lovely_. I should keep beating you until you're black and blue, and then I'd force that cute little arse to take my whole cock and fuck you until you can't walk for the rest of the month. You know what? Omegas aren't made for walking anyway. You're not good for anything but taking dick, and after you've worked me up with all your pretty crying, you'll make good on that.'

He slowly licked a stripe up Elliot's cheek, his grip merciless on Elliot's hair, and Elliot couldn't help a grimace of disgust.

'You sick freak,' he choked out, voice hoarse from his crying and the uncomfortable bend of his throat.

'Keep earning your punishments,' Dmitri purred, then let go of Elliot's hair.

Elliot's head dropped down at once, his body too exhausted from his struggles during Dmitri's beating and worn out from the pain.

He wasn't given a respite for long, as he suddenly felt something pushing its way into his arse.

He choked on a cry even as Dmitri gave a pleased hiss, pumping his fingers in and out of Elliot's hole.

'Fuck, this is going to be good. You're getting wet, you slut. Shit, is that why you've got such an attitude? You need cock? Don't worry, you'll get it.'

He removed his fingers and Elliot felt him kneel between his spread legs, and he closed his eyes, in that moment grateful Dmitri couldn't see his face.

Until the Alpha grabbed hold of his hair again to pull his head up and leant down, covering Elliot's body with his own as he mouthed at Elliot's jawline.

'A kiss before I fuck you, you pretty whore?'

'Go to hell,' Elliot spat.

With his mouth against Elliot's cheek, Elliot felt him grin.

That was all the warning he got before Dmitri shoved in, down to the hilt in one movement, and Elliot _screamed_.

Dmitri took the opportunity and savagely kissed him, the angle awkward, but it didn't stop the Alpha from licking into Elliot's mouth, swallowing his shriek of pain.

And then he bit down hard into Elliot's bottom lip, drawing another cry of pain and disgust as the taste of blood flooded Elliot's mouth.

'Wish you'd thought of biting me first, eh?' Dmitri laughed into his ear. 'Bet you did, you bitch. Too bad I was faster.'

'Fuck you,' Elliot replied, small crimson droplets landing on the pillow beneath him as he spoke. 'Fuck you, you rabid animal - '

'Yeah, I'll fuck you like one all right.'

He pulled out and brutally pushed back in, seeming to relish in the broken gasp it drew from Elliot, and set a hard, rough pace as he continued thrusting.

At some point he released Elliot's hair, instead gripping Elliot's hips to move faster, and Elliot heard him pant above him as the Alpha slowly neared his peak.

He himself was biting his tongue, his bound hands in fists as he fought to ignore the disgusting, unwilling pleasure he felt each time Dmitri struck against that particular spot, his semi-hard dick dragging against the sheets beneath him with each rock of Dmitri's hips. The Alpha wasn't exactly _aiming_ for it, probably unconcerned with Elliot's pleasure (at least now) but he wasn't avoiding it either.

_No._

Elliot prayed the Alpha would find completion before he did, and spare him that humiliation.

'Fuck, you're tight. You should see yourself. Your arse red, your little hole all swollen around my dick, fuck you're such a whore.'

Elliot felt him stutter, and then heard the satisfied grunt as Dmitri came inside him.

'Don't worry,' Dmitri chuckled, slightly breathless. 'I'll make you come next time. I'll make you a cock-hungry slut for my dick, you'll be begging me for it from morning till evening. You won't know what to do without my cock in you. Fuck, I'll train you so well.'

_Go die._

Elliot said nothing as Dmitri kept up a disgusting litany of words for a while, describing in detail where and how he intended to fuck Elliot, and periodically adding another comment as to how nice Elliot's arse looked stretched around his cock.

When the Alpha eventually pulled away, he gave Elliot's arse a light, playful slap.

'Gone very quiet, haven't you? I knew you just needed a cock.'

He untied Elliot's wrists and ankles, and Elliot gritted his teeth when he saw the chaffed skin where the rope had cut in.

Dmitri got up, closing his trousers and looked down at him with a smirk. 'Get cleaned up for dinner, and if you behave nice, I'll let you suck me off for dessert.'

For a second, there was nothing. Elliot sat curled up near the headboard, trying to ignore the ache in every inch of his backside as he appraised his damaged wrists, and then the strange _calm_ that had come with his exhaustion suddenly broke.

'What the fuck!' Dmitri swore, covering the side of his face with his hand where the alarm clock had struck him. 'You little - !'

'I'm not eating with you, you _shit_!' Elliot spat back, inching away from Dmitri on the bed. He knew the Alpha was dangerous and he had no chance of escape when everything still hurt, but in that moment there was only one mantra in his head.

_Fuck you fuck you fuck you._

Dmitri growled as he removed his hand, and Elliot saw that, disappointingly, the Alpha hadn't lost an eye. Not even a scratch. Maybe a bruise.

But the _smack_ he'd heard when his throw had landed had still been satisfying.

'You won't eat with me? Fine. Have it your way. And since you don't know how to behave...'

Elliot was all but immobile from pain once the Alpha had finished beating him. He'd rained blows with that cane on to Elliot until it seemed his arm had tired, then tied him to the bed again, this time face up, and left without another word.

Left alone, exhausted, in pain and humiliated, Elliot wanted to cry.

In anger. Despair. The _unfairness_ of it all.

He was supposed to marry this bastard and spend his life like this?

_No._

No, he wouldn't. Elliot swallowed down his urge to cry, and took a deep breath.

To hell with Dmitri. To hell with Dmitri and anyone else. Elliot would show him what a _bitch_ he really was, and make the Alpha realise it wasn't worth the energy.

He was cold, having been left without a cover and still unclothed, and hungry, but in the end his tiredness won out and he fell asleep.

He was woken sometime later by movement inside his body, and as his eyes opened he realised Dmitri was -

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' he gasped hoarsely, staring in disbelief up at the Alpha as Dmitri kept fucking him.

Dmitri grinned, looking entirely too amused. 'I have to say, I could get used to going to bed to this. A pretty Omega all loosened and tied up, just ready for dick. Don't worry, this time you'll get yours. Was that why you were grumpy before? We'll fix that.'

'Get off, you freak!' Elliot screamed, but it was useless.

Dmitri just chuckled, and slowed down his thrusts, taking his time to try out different angles until he got the reaction he wanted.

Elliot willed himself not to do it. Not give the Alpha any hint, but at length it became too much. Dmitri was persistent, and once Elliot let slip the tiniest whine, that was it.

The Alpha took hold of Elliot's dick, stroking it to full hardness as he kept up the right angle, and Elliot tried, and _tried_.

'Please stop,' Elliot eventually begged, this seeming the lesser humiliation, but Dmitri only laughed.

The Alpha got what he wanted, Elliot coming undone beneath him, and Dmitri hissed in satisfaction.

He came soon after, and filled Elliot's ears with mocking praise and mortifying descriptions of how Elliot had felt around him in that moment, but Elliot refused to listen though he was forced to hear it.

No, he decided. No, he wouldn't be made to feel ashamed of himself for something he couldn't control.

 _Fuck_ Dmitri.

The Alpha pulled out, demanded a kiss, and when Elliot refused, choked him until Elliot's instinct to breathe forced his mouth open.

Elliot spat the Alpha's saliva back at him once the man retreated, and that earned him a brutal slap, but at least Dmitri left him alone after that. He didn't untie Elliot's wrists for the night, though he did pull the covers up, and fortunately Dmitri seemed a solitary sleeper.

The next day, Elliot was allowed half an hour in the bathroom to wash himself and take care of his needs, before Dmitri wrestled him back to the bed and tied him up again. This time he whipped Elliot with his belt before raping him, then left him alone.

It was a long morning. Elliot's arms were cramping, and his head was beginning to ache from lack of food and water. He'd been very tempted to drink beneath the shower spray, but he wasn't sure the water was safe. Maybe for locals, but Elliot didn't want to get sick.

Not at Dmitri's mercy.

Surely the Alpha had to feed him at some point? Or at least give him water?

Or -

Elliot couldn't say he regretted telling Dmitri he didn't want to dine with him, but he suddenly realised that meant the Alpha would most likely make him suffer for it.

It was noon when the Alpha returned, and he took his time to leer up and down Elliot's body before looking at his face.

'So. How about lunch with me?'

Elliot clenched his jaw.

'No? Well. At least give me a kiss, my dear. All I've had from you this morning are scowls, hisses, scratches and insults.'

'Fuck off, you lunatic.'

'We'll work on your pet names for me later,' Dmitri smirked, and bent down to kiss him.

Was the Alpha actually so deluded, or did he just enjoy messing with Elliot?

Either way, Elliot would kiss a hedgehog before he kissed Dmitri.

'I said fuck off,' he snarled, baring his teeth.

Dmitri froze, his face a few inches from Elliot's.

Then slowly, he smiled.

'You know what, Elliot? Maybe I should revise my approach. I'd really like for you to kiss me, and I'd really like to have lunch with you, but you keep behaving like the most vicious little bitch. So perhaps I should treat you like one.'

He straightened up, and Elliot couldn't help a thrill of fear but he refused to let it show, instead continuing to glare up at the Alpha.

Dmitri left the room, but returned shortly after with several items it took a second for Elliot to recognise.

A bowl, which the Alpha set on the floor, and - 

'Are you fucking insane? I'm not eating from one of your dogs' dishes,' Elliot hissed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

'No? The floor it is, then,' Dmitri replied serenely, and opened a can of pet food to dump it on to the wooden floor boards.

He then untied Elliot's wrists from the bed, though not from each other, and pushed Elliot down to kneel in front of the food.

'Behave like a bitch, eat like a bitch. Be a good boy and I'll tell the cook to make your favourite for dinner, I'm sure you'll have learnt your lesson by then.'

The Alpha was _insane_.

'Go die,' Elliot replied incredulously.

He was extremely disturbed when Dmitri only smiled, and dragged over a chair to sit down in front of the pet food.

The Alpha then opened his trousers, took out his dick and grinned at Elliot.

'Keep talking, sweetheart. Tell me how much you hate me.'

'What's wrong with you, you freak?'

'I don't intend to spend a month like this, my dear. I want you to learn your place fast, so I can then spend the rest of the time fucking you like the eager tart you are. It was planned to make you go into heat after our wedding, but maybe we'll make it happen sooner, mhm? Especially since your suppressants make you smell something awful, but I suppose there's nothing to be done about that now. At least they're beginning to wear off and my scent on you is quite nice.'

'You must be completely deluded if you think I'll ever go into heat for you, you utter - what the _fuck_ are you doing?!'

Dmitri laughed as he continued stroking himself, and Elliot just _couldn't believe it_.

The man was a deranged, obsessed lecher.

He kept staring at Elliot, and grunted when he finally came.

On to -

'Well, eat up,' the Alpha grinned.

For a moment, Elliot had no words.

'There's something wrong with you,' he eventually replied. 'You're out of your bloody mind if you think I'm touching that, you vile pig.'

The Alpha's grin didn't falter. 'You know what I was thinking we could do next? I've gotten a few toys to prepare for your arrival. I can't wait to use them on you. Also, I'm an avid experimenter with food. Have you heard of the Carolina reaper? It's apparently the world's hottest pepper. How about I put some of that on to a toy and fuck you with it?'

Silence.

Dmitri burst out laughing at Elliot's face, which he knew must have gone white as a sheet and utterly petrified.

'You choose, Elliot. It's either eating up this, and I'll spoil you for food afterwards like the good boy you are, or I'll fuck you with some powdered pepper.'

'You're insane,' Elliot whispered, hating the feeling of inevitability settling over him.

He had no doubt Dmitri would follow through on his threat. And whilst it probably wouldn't kill Elliot, he didn't want to know what possible damage it might do to his guts either, maybe even permanent. It might completely destroy his gut flora, perhaps even make him sick and unable to eat or use the loo properly for weeks, and that wasn't even considering the _pain_.

Elliot didn't think he had a particularly high or low pain threshold, but the consequences of Dmitri's threat went far beyond that.

'Just determined,' Dmitri grinned. 'I've had it with your ridiculous stubbornness.'

Elliot swallowed, hating this man so much he felt he'd choke on it, and knew he didn't have a choice.

Shortly afterwards, whilst he was throwing up into the toilet, Dmitri chuckled from where he was standing in the door frame.

'See, it wasn't so hard.'

'Fuck off,' Elliot gasped. 'Fuck off and die. I don't see _you_ doing it.'

'And you're _still_ mouthing off. Well, no matter. I trust I'll see you for dinner,' Dmitri grinned, and left.

It was a while before Elliot managed to tear himself from the toilet bowl, once he felt reasonably certain he wouldn't throw up on the floor. He then turned on the shower and washed himself with shaking hands, forcing away the memories of what he'd just done.

 _No_ , he reminded himself. No, he wouldn't be made to feel ashamed of himself for something he couldn't control.

His skin was red when he eventually turned the spray off and he dressed slowly, oddly relieved to finally be allowed clothes again, before stepping out into the bedroom.

Against his will his eyes were drawn to _that_ spot, but it was clean, looking recently scrubbed, most likely by one of Dmitri's staff whilst Elliot had been in the bathroom.

A house full of sociopaths.

Elliot swallowed and clenched his fists, trying to stop his fingers from shaking.

He'd get out. He'd find a way. This couldn't be his life. For now, just... he'd go downstairs, have his first proper meal in more than a day, and then think.

Of something. A plan. Anything.

He'd dealt with worse. Dmitri was a perverted piece of shit but he was nowhere near the refined, masterful cruelty Richard had had.

 _That_ had been an actual challenge, a very real threat to Elliot's existence as his own person. Not being subjected to a deviant's sexual fantasies.

He would find a way.

Elliot gritted his teeth and slowly went downstairs.

It was a bit too early for dinner, but that didn't seem to matter. Dmitri grinned from his armchair when he saw Elliot and led him to the dining room, even pulling his chair out whilst telling him the meal would be ready soon.

'You'll tell me your favourite for tomorrow, I took the liberty of choosing today.'

Elliot was too exhausted and frankly, hungry to start a fight over nothing. Let the Alpha think he was being a gentleman if he so wanted, Elliot couldn't find it in himself to care what Dmitri thought in that moment.

Dmitri was very pleasant throughout the meal, as though he hadn't spent the past day beating, raping and tormenting Elliot. He seemed to think Elliot giving in to his demand earlier meant Elliot had somehow accepted his role.

Let him. Elliot ate in silence, ignoring the stinging pain from his backside, and decided to save his energy for the fights that would matter.

Such as the next time Dmitri would try to rape him, which turned out to be straight after dinner.

For a moment, Elliot wondered whether Dmitri would recycle his earlier threat, since it had clearly worked, but it seemed the Alpha wasn't so inclined.

Elliot knew from Richard a given threat was mostly effective when used sparingly.

 _Don't be the one to shout but never act. If you say something, you must follow through_ , his brother had said once, in one of those few instances he'd properly explained things to Elliot instead of counting on Elliot's wits to connect the dots. _Keep the capital punishment for the capital offences. Otherwise, it loses meaning, and you credibility. You're weak, Elliot. Your entire power is credibility._

Perhaps Dmitri understood this as well. He wasn't stupid, though he didn't have Richard's finesse.

Briefly, Elliot wondered what Richard would have done if Dmitri had treated Elliot this way and his brother had still been alive.

For once, he might very well have applauded Richard's cruelty.

Elliot quashed that thought down. It didn't matter. Richard was gone and Elliot was capable of dealing with this on his own.

Right now that meant hissing and spiting and fighting Dmitri every step of the way as the Alpha dragged him towards the bedroom.

Dmitri was breathing heavily by the time he shoved Elliot through the bedroom door, hard enough to make Elliot fall down.

'You've still got some fight in you, haven't you? I'll fuck that right out of you.'

'How about you fuck _off_.'

'I'd rather _get_ off, thank you.'

'I agree, _get off me_.'

'No, but I will offer to _get you off_.'

'How about you get yourself off a cliff,' Elliot snarled, desperately doing his best to stop the Alpha from undressing him.

Dmitri laughed, and with a firm yank, tore at the seam of Elliot's shirt. 'I will admit, I like that wit of yours, even if it comes with that shitty attitude.'

In the end, Elliot's clothes were in tatters as he struggled beneath the Alpha, hating how completely overpowered he was, how _helpless_ , and that fucking _smirk_ on Dmitri's face as he tied Elliot to the bed again knowing Elliot could do _nothing_.

'Are you into BDSM, my dear?' Dmitri snickered. 'I can't help but notice you seem to want me to beat you before I fuck you.'

'The only thing I want you to beat is your head against a rock, you shit.'

'Charming.'

He settled between Elliot's bound, spread legs and began fingering him, keeping his eyes on Elliot's face as he waited for the moment Elliot's composure would waiver.

_Fucking bastard._

It did, eventually, but Dmitri didn't stop, and after a while, his hand was covered in slick as he played with Elliot's body, forcing pleasure on to him in the most repulsive way.

'Want dick, you slut? You're wetter than goddamn water,' he laughed. 'How much do you want it, huh? How desperate is your eager little hole?'

Elliot bit his lip, tearing open Dmitri's injury from the previous day, but he barely noticed.

'Answer me,' Dmitri snapped, suddenly tugging painfully on one of Elliot's nipples.

'Fuck off,' Elliot snarled. 'Stop talking to yourself then.'

'Oh, am I? You don't want my dick, then? Maybe something else.'

He suddenly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets, and stood up.

_Something else?_

A cold stone settled in Elliot's stomach. Dmitri was bad enough on his own. What the hell kind of kinky, deranged idea did he have now?

Dmitri opened the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed, and Elliot heard clanks of metal, as though a box had been opened.

When Dmitri turned back towards him with a smirk, Elliot's heart stuttered.

The Alpha loomed over him, one hand next to Elliot's head as he showed Elliot what he held in the other.

'Do you know what this is?'

Elliot swallowed. Dmitri wasn't supposed to kill him, but he had a feeling that wasn't really the Alpha's threat. 'A handgun.'

'Not just any handgun, my dear. A Glock. That means it has no safety lever. When I pull the trigger, it fires. Now, we both know I don't want you dead. But if an accident happens, well, a lack of intention won't bring you back to life, would it? So do try to keep calm.'

'What - what the hell do you intend to do?'

'Maybe my dick will look more appealing after this, huh?' Dmitri grinned. 'Remember, no safety lever.'

Dmitri moved downwards, and Elliot felt the cold of the barrel slide against his entrance.

There was nothing he could do, he realised. Nothing to stop it, and worse, Dmitri was right when he said an "accident" would be irreversible. It wouldn't matter how pissed his parents would be, the shit-storm that would ensue - none of that would undo a gunshot through him. Elliot knew too little about guns to know whether that really was a Glock, and whether they worked the way Dmitri had described, but he wouldn't bet his life on assuming the Alpha was full of shit. If the handgun truly did operate that way, any sudden move from Elliot could startle the Alpha enough he'd pull the trigger whether he wanted it or not.

So it was up to Elliot to ensure his well-being by lying there and keeping still whilst that madman violated him with his toy.

Somewhere, there was a circle of hell for shitheads just like Dmitri.

'I'm glad we seem to understand one another,' Dmitri grinned. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure you slick it up nice and proper before I fuck you with it.'

Elliot didn't react. He knew Dmitri expected him to squirm, act frightened and uncomfortable and perhaps even beg, and that alone gave Elliot the will to lie limply and pretend nothing was happening.

Fuck Dmitri. Fuck him and any satisfaction he might get from anything.

When the barrel eventually entered him, it was painful, but Elliot bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to keep staring up at the ceiling, trying to make this as boring for Dmitri as he could.

It seemed it worked. Elliot could tell Dmitri was getting irritated with the lack of response when the movements of the gun became harsher, faster, with the intent of inflicting as much discomfort as possible, and _that_ was certainly the case but _fuck_ Dmitri. He wouldn't get what he wanted out of this.

Out of anything.

'Don't think you'll ruin this for me, you little bitch,' Dmitri snarled, and abruptly rotated the gun in a full spin.

Elliot tasted blood when he bit into his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain.

'Fuck you,' he eventually wheezed. 'That thing fucks better than your dick.'

'Shut up,' Dmitri hissed, and having clearly had enough, he withdrew the gun to enter Elliot himself. 'Shut up, you bitch. Don't think you won this. I'll make you pay for this later.'

He used Elliot harshly, forcing a kiss from Elliot at the end, but he eventually rolled over and turned off the lights for the night.

Elliot spent a second night with his bound arms in agony, his whole body throbbing from abuse, but he was so exhausted he fell asleep regardless.

Dmitri untied Elliot's wrists the next morning, though it took several minutes before Elliot could move them, and several more until the pain subsided enough he _wanted_ to move them. The skin of his wrists had been rubbed open, and if Dmitri didn't relent and allow the wounds to heal, Elliot knew they would eventually scar.

Perhaps that was even Dmitri's aim, the shithead.

The day wasn't too different from the last. Elliot was allowed some brief time to wash, given something to wrap around his wounds and have breakfast, before Dmitri beat him, violated him and locked him in the bedroom until lunch.

But he wasn't tied up this time, and Elliot took the opportunity to rummage through the room.

Most of the drawers were locked, and there wasn't truly anything lying around that could be used as a weapon. Dmitri had certainly taken care.

Elliot knew, however, that his new freedom depended upon how he'd behave when Dmitri came back. It was very tempting to greet him by pelting him with the few small objects Elliot had found, but it would be a short-lived satisfaction.

Better wait and see until he could get his hands on something interesting.

Dmitri seemed pleased with Elliot's relative docility upon his return, and after lunch, allowed Elliot to sit with him on the sitting room sofa, watching the television whilst Dmitri typed on his laptop. Elliot flicked through the many channels until he found the international ones, and eventually settled on watching some weird Romanian reality television. Dmitri didn't speak Romanian and Elliot got some petty satisfaction at knowing the Alpha wouldn't understand what went on.

Dmitri was busy with his own things but still.

They were left undisturbed all afternoon. From what Dmitri had mentioned during meals, this was his parents' country residence, though they mostly lived in their flat in Moscow, and apart from a cook and a housekeeper, Dmitri and Elliot were alone in the house.

Elliot knew better than to expect any help from the staff. If nothing Dmitri had done so far had elicited a reaction, then probably nothing would.

After dinner came the expected advances, Dmitri cornering Elliot against the wall to kiss him, and when Elliot rebuked him, the responding beating before Dmitri dragged Elliot up the stairs into the bedroom.

Elliot was covered in bruises and scabs by now, and it took less effort on Dmitri's part to beat his battered body into a state of helpless immobility. Wherever the Alpha struck, he hit a spot already tender with injury and made it worse.

'Aren't you tired of this?' Dmitri purred as he rocked into Elliot, licking a stripe up Elliot's neck. 'It'd be so nice if you just gave in. For you, I mean. I love it when you struggle. It's so cute you think you have a chance, or even if you know you don't, you still try. I love how disgusted you are when I make you come on my dick, it's adorable how you think you can deny your instincts and purpose. You can act as snotty as you want, but in the end you're just like any other Omega, a wet hole to come into. A _pretty_ wet hole. All red and swollen, I bet you're feeling sore, aren't you? Don't worry. I'll give you a bit of rest tomorrow.'

Elliot didn't believe him. He had no reason to think Dmitri would truly show him mercy, and if he did, there was most likely a catch to it.

Dmitri took his time to make Elliot come, and after a last kiss, finally pulled out and rolled off. Elliot spent a third night with his wrists tied, though he'd been surprised the Alpha had switched the rough rope with padded handcuffs.

It was still uncomfortable, and Elliot was relieved when he was released the next morning.

He was wary when Dmitri didn't force intercourse after getting the repugnant kiss he always demanded. The Alpha just stood up and let him get ready for breakfast.

Had he meant it?

No. There was something coming. Elliot knew it, and the leery looks he kept getting throughout breakfast only confirmed that.

'Sitting better, are you?' Dmitri smirked. 'I have to say, it's admirable how little you usually squirm even with your arse fucked raw, but then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Your arse was made for it, I think you're finally getting it. But still, this is a bit more comfortable for you, isn't it?'

'Get to the point,' Elliot sneered.

'Get on your knees and suck my dick as a thank you.'

A short second of silence, and Elliot wished Dmitri was close enough he could spit at the Alpha's face. 'Put that thing in my mouth and lose it, you vile fuck.'

Dmitri grinned. 'You know, I was hoping you'd say that.'

He stood up, and Elliot did as well.

It was a short chase around the dining room, Elliot slow and clumsy from his aching, tired body, and the Alpha eager to catch him.

When Dmitri did, he wasted no time raining a few blows on to Elliot, enough to keep him subdued until he'd looped a piece of leather around Elliot's wrists behind his back.

The bastard had come prepared. Elliot was angry at himself for not seeing it coming.

Dmitri then hauled Elliot up, and dragged him to a room Elliot hadn't entered before.

It looked like a library, a study maybe, and Dmitri made Elliot settle beneath a desk, kneeling in front of the chair Dmitri then sat on.

Looking entirely too pleased, the Alpha grabbed Elliot's face and pinched his nose closed.

Elliot knew what the Alpha wanted. He knew it and also knew it was a battle he would lose, but he still tried keeping his breath in for as long as he could until his body's need won over his mind's will.

Immediately Dmitri reacted, taking something from the top of his desk to shove it inside Elliot's mouth. He tied straps behind Elliot's head whilst Elliot panted for air, futilely trying to move away, and then sat back in his chair with a triumphant grin.

'Well. My only regret is I didn't undress you beforehand. I'll remember to do that next time.'

Elliot couldn't speak around the ring in his mouth, and glared up at Dmitri with impotent rage.

'Here are the rules, my dear - my dick will stay in your mouth until you get me off. So how long you stay there is entirely dependent upon you. I think that's quite fair.'

So saying, Dmitri rolled his chair closer, opened his trousers to pull out his half-hard dick, grabbed hold of Elliot's hair and shoved it past the ring into Elliot's mouth, before pressing Elliot's head down until his chin rested between Dmitri's thighs.

Elliot struggled, but Dmitri held him tightly, and eventually, to Elliot's utter disgust and humiliation, exhaustion made him sag in the Alpha's grip, the repulsive _thing_ firmly in his mouth.

He hated this man beyond what he thought possible.

'Good boy,' Dmitri crooned, stroking through Elliot's hair in a mockery of affection, then Elliot heard him beginning to type on his keyboard.

Any movement from Elliot however ensured Dmitri's hand was quickly back in his hair, keeping him in place.

That shitbag could go to hell. Elliot _would not_.

Time passed, and Elliot's muscles, already sore from days of mistreatment, rapidly cramped up. He tried shifting on his knees, but he couldn't truly move his weight nor limbs, and quickly the cramps turned into pain.

But he _wouldn't_. Not now, not ever.

 _Fuck_ Dmitri.

After a while, Dmitri hummed, passing a hand through Elliot's hair. 'You know, I would suggest you start soon. Just as a reminder, this cock isn't coming out of your mouth until you've sucked it.'

Elliot didn't react.

More time passed, and Dmitri repeated his warning, but Elliot remained motionless.

Dmitri moved back a little, just enough he could look down at Elliot under the edge of his desk, and shrugged nonchalantly but there was a _gleam_ in his eyes.

'Well, don't say I didn't warn you.'

Elliot braced for a hit, but it didn't come. Dmitri's hand in his hair tightened, and Elliot thought perhaps the Alpha's patience had snapped, but then -

Something trickled down Elliot's throat. For a moment he remained still, not understanding what it was, and then it clicked.

He was entirely unrepentant he threw up on Dmitri's dick, then on the expensive-looking carpet when Dmitri pulled back in shock.

Dmitri let out a string of curses in Russian, standing up and trying to wipe himself clean whilst Elliot lost his whole breakfast on to the carpet.

Dmitri looked pissed beyond belief, but he simply untied Elliot's wrists and removed the ring from his mouth before hauling Elliot to the closest loo to finish his bout of sickness.

Elliot was still hunched over when the Alpha returned, in fresh clothes and smelling clean. He knew his stomach was empty by now but part of him wished he could throw up the organ itself into the bowl.

Dmitri leant against the door frame and crossed his arms, observing him with narrowed eyes until he'd seemingly decided Elliot was done.

'Don't think you've gotten away with this,' he hissed as he pulled Elliot back on to his feet to drag him to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. 'You'll suck my dick, whether you want it or not.'

'Go die,' Elliot replied hoarsely, his throat burning from acid.

Dmitri sneered and pushed him into the bathroom. 'Clean up.'

In spite of Dmitri's threat, it seemed the Alpha had had enough for that day. He locked Elliot into the bedroom again once Elliot was done showering, and though Elliot got nothing for lunch, he was allowed down for dinner in the evening.

Unsurprisingly, the Alpha was especially brutal afterwards, clearly intent on letting Elliot feel his displeasure his plan that morning hadn't worked.

But even though Elliot couldn't move for an hour after Dmitri was done with him, he had no regrets.

The fucker's _face_ when Elliot had thrown up on him. Perhaps it wasn't a victory, but to Elliot it felt like a small one.

Dmitri was absent the next day. Elliot woke alone, finding a breakfast tray already in the bedroom. The adjacent bathroom door was open, but the bedroom door was locked.

No one came to him until late in the afternoon. Elliot used that time and spent most of the day sleeping, feeling worn out even after a long night's sleep, and relishing in not being tied up for once.

He was woken by a shake to his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes, saw Dmitri looking down at him.

'Ah, what a greeting,' Dmitri smirked. 'You look adorable when you first wake, and then it's right back to that silly scowl of yours. Well, I do hope you'll make an effort tonight. We have a guest.'

'A guest?' Elliot asked as he moved back.

'Yes. Dress nicely then come downstairs.'

Elliot obeyed with a mixture of curiosity and dread. Whoever it was, they would not help him if Dmitri was confident enough to bring them here, but at the same time Elliot wondered whom that could be.

The stranger sitting at the dining table was an Alpha as well, tall and rather brutish-looking, and Elliot wanted to crawl out of his skin at the way he _stared_ at Elliot as soon as Elliot entered.

'Here you are, my dear,' Dmitri grinned, and stood up to pull out Elliot's chair. 'Meet my cousin, Sergei Nikolayevich Kirigin. Seryozha, this is my future mate, Elliot Khan.'

'Damn, Mit,' Sergei Kirigin replied, his accent thick but understandable. 'Is this what you snatched from me? Aunt Dasha always knew how to make sure you got the best stuff, eh?' he laughed.

Dmitri smirked as Elliot sat down before the Alpha returned to his own chair. 'That's the Omega all right. Sorry, dear cousin, all's fair in love and war.'

They laughed, and Elliot wanted to grimace. _Love?_ What a mockery.

The meal was served and they began eating, and though the cousins spoke of other topics at first, quickly Sergei's interest returned to Elliot. The Alpha didn't seem able to keep his eyes off him.

'You know,' he said to Dmitri, 'when I first heard that name I was wondering what kind of mutt they were trying to saddle me with. I was happy when I was told your mother had insisted you do it, but it seems I should have done my research, huh? How are you two getting on?'

'He's getting used to it,' Dmitri smirked. 'Aren't you, dear?'

'Fuck off.'

Sergei burst out laughing. 'A wildcat, eh? Is he that wild in bed, too?'

'I have to keep him tied down,' Dmitri snickered, even as Elliot flushed from anger and humiliation.

'Is he at least a good fuck?'

'He's not very good at sucking dick yet but his hole is tight, yes.'

Elliot clenched his jaw. He wanted to _hurt_ those two disgusting lechers currently laughing as they leered at him, but it wouldn't bring him anything. It would only end badly for him. He could do nothing but ignore them and pretend their jeering didn't affect him.

'Are you fucking him later today?'

'Certainly.'

'Mind if I watch, cousin?'

_What the **fuck**._

Elliot couldn't help the slight twitch of his features, unable to entirely hold in his revulsion, and the cursed bastard that was Dmitri of course noticed.

Slowly, his smirk widened. 'You know what, he's been unreasonably difficult recently. I think this'll help remind him who's in charge.'

'Go die, you sick freak,' Elliot hissed in rage, knowing he was entirely powerless. The Alpha would rape him in front of an audience and Elliot could do _nothing_.

A short moment of silence, then Dmitri put down his cutlery. He was staring at Elliot but he spoke to Sergei. 'Help me catch him, will you?'

Elliot tried to bolt, but he didn't get far. Quick as a predator, Dmitri had caught him around the waist, then forced his struggling body down.

They knocked into the table, making dishes and cutlery crash on to the floor, but neither noticed. Elliot was mustering his last strength, knowing he couldn't win but desperate to do anything to prevent what would follow, and it was with a growl Dmitri eventually pinned his wrists to the floor, crushing Elliot's kicking legs with his own.

'Hold him,' he said in a voice rough with annoyance, and Elliot felt another presence kneel above his head before someone else grabbed his wrists.

Sergei grinned down at him, an unmistakably hungry look in his eyes as he held both of Elliot's slim wrists in one of his large hands.

'Tell me I can wank off whilst you fuck him.'

'Knock yourself out.'

'Fuck off, you shits!'

'Can we get him naked?'

'Sure, but be prepared - he's going to land a few scratches.'

'Feisty. I can't wait.'

'Get off!' Elliot shrieked, but it was useless. 

He _did_ land a few hits, making Sergei grunt and Dmitri snarl, but in the end the Alphas won and he was back to being immobilised on the floor, his wrists held down by Sergei whilst Dmitri settled between his legs.

Both Alphas leered at his unclothed, bruised body, and Sergei whistled.

'He's really been a handful, eh? Pretty, wild thing. Show him his place, Mit. I can't wait to see him full of cock.'

'Trust me, he's guaranteed to make it a show,' Dmitri grinned, and without further ado, lowered his briefs, revealing his fully hard dick, held Elliot's legs open and pushed in.

Elliot closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard it split open as he held in his scream of pain. It was the first time Dmitri hadn't at least _somewhat_ prepared him, and it _hurt_.

The Alpha began to move and Elliot clenched his fists, willing himself far, far away.

Then Dmitri grabbed his soft dick and began stroking him to hardness, and Sergei jeered.

'Make him come, Mit, make the slut come!'

Above him Elliot heard a wet sound, and realised Sergei was wanking off over his face.

_Don't give it to them. Don't give it to them. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing they get to you._

He could do it. He could do it. The two Alphas were repugnant perverts and it had nothing to do with him.

Dmitri rotated his hips, finding the right angle, and began to thrust harshly, continuing to stroke Elliot's unwilling erection.

The inevitable came, and eventually Elliot cried out in mortifying, unwanted completion, shivering beneath Dmitri.

He heard several curses, and just in time moved his head away so Sergei's come landed on the floor instead of his face.

'Oh come on,' the Alpha panted, clear disappointment in his voice. 'Damn, Mit. Says he doesn't want it but then look at him, huh? Squirting like a complete whore. Fuck, I want to feel that around my cock. How much do you want?'

Dmitri hadn't come yet, still pounding inside Elliot's tired, oversensitive body, but Sergei's question made him pause.

'Hum,' he replied, and Elliot _couldn't be hearing right._

'Don't you dare,' he wheezed. 'Don't you fucking dare, Dmitri.'

Dmitri just grinned, and replied to Sergei in Russian.

They had a short conversation, then Dmitri suddenly grabbed Elliot by the throat and hauled him up to sit on his lap. Sergei had manoeuvred Elliot's wrists to allow for the movement whilst keeping a firm hold on them, and now crossed them behind Elliot's back before Elliot felt something looped around them to hold them in place.

He looked up into Dmitri's face, the Alpha's eyes alight with dark amusement, and Elliot felt his heart stutter.

The Alpha was still inside him, hard as ever, and Elliot twitched in surprise when he felt fingers prodding at his rim.

It was already sore, from the past days and the current abuse, and Elliot hoped it would stop, but then - 

'S-stop!' he cried out when he felt them pushing in. 'Stop, what are you - !'

'Shh, pretty Omega, don't worry,' Dmitri crooned into his ear. 'Relax, or this will hurt more than necessary.'

'Stop,' Elliot only repeated, trying to squirm away, but Dmitri held his hips in an iron grip.

'Damn, he feels so tight,' Elliot heard from behind him, lustful eagerness dripping from Sergei's voice.

Movement, and suddenly there was fabric against Elliot's back, trapping him between the two Alphas.

_What...?_

Elliot suddenly understood when one of Sergei's hands joined Dmitri's on his hipbone, manoeuvring him closer, and something large and blunt pressed against his entrance next to Dmitri's cock.

_No._

No, they couldn't. It couldn't. It - it couldn't. There was no way - 

'Please don't,' Elliot babbled, suddenly beside himself with terror. 'Please, Dmitri, don't let him, I can't - it won't fit - please, I can't - '

Dmitri stared down at him, something so _wolfish_ in his smile it cut Elliot's pleading off.

_This man is an animal._

'Aren't you a lovely thing when you're begging,' the Alpha replied quietly. 'If I'd known this was what it took, I'd have done it sooner. Split him open, Seryozha.'

This time, Elliot couldn't hold in his scream.

For a moment his vision turned black, his ears buzzing with white noise and his body in so much agony it seemed beyond what his mind could process.

He heard voices when he began regaining awareness of his surroundings, and someone was caressing his face, but there was no comfort in the gesture.

It wasn't the Alpha he wanted. It wasn't the right scent, the right touch, the right voice, nothing Elliot suddenly desperately craved as he was pushed to his limits.

Then they moved inside him, and it was too much. Elliot's body became completely limp, falling forward until his forehead rested against Dmitri's shoulder, and he could do nothing but cry and sob incoherently as they used him.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but he was still weeping softly and shivering when they pulled out of his abused entrance, untied his wrists and lay him down on the carpet.

Vague words in Russian, and he thought someone might have tried to touch him, but the distant ring of a telephone suddenly distracted the Alphas.

Footsteps. Clattering noises, as though someone was cleaning away dishes, then more footsteps. Silence.

It took a moment for Elliot to gather himself, but he couldn't stay like this. _Move_ , his inner voice told him.

Everything hurt, though. Elliot opened his eyes, and after some blinking to clear away his tears, realised he was alone.

It was a relief. No doubt the Alphas would be back, but for now Elliot was nothing but grateful they'd left him.

He took deep breaths, staring straight ahead, and tried slowly mustering the courage to get up.

_Don't let them. Don't let them. Don't let them see you like this._

Something was glittering on the floor, not too far away from him. Elliot stared at it.

It was a knife. Thin and pointed. They'd been having steak for dinner.

Unsteadily, Elliot managed to get on his knees. He got his clothes together, and somehow succeeded in getting dressed again, then crawled more than walked to the forgotten knife, almost hidden beneath the carpet. The rest of the dishes and cutlery were gone, cleared away whilst Elliot had been half-unconscious on the floor, but this had been overlooked.

He hid it in beneath his shirt and shakily began to make his way back to the bedroom.

The Alphas could be heard further away in the house, talking in Russian, and Elliot felt a stab of hatred at hearing their voices, but he forced himself to keep going.

The stairs were hell, but he eventually made it, and almost collapsed on to the bed.

But first, he carefully removed the knife from its hiding place, nearly nicking his trembling fingers on the blade, and placed it beneath his pillow before changing into loose clothing and finally lying down.

Everything hurt.

He wanted to go home. He wanted his friends. He wanted to curl up somewhere safe and warm, a place someone would kiss his hair and tell him sweet things until the world was nice again.

How long had it been? Five days?

_Only twenty-five to go._

Elliot closed his eyes.

_The weak suffer what they must._

No.

_No._

Enough.

Elliot curled in on himself, his hand under his pillow near the handle of the knife, and waited.

Dmitri entered sooner than he expected, and Elliot heard him approach until he loomed over Elliot. He didn't bother acknowledging the Alpha by opening his eyes and looking at him. Dmitri didn't deserve it.

'Well. You actually made it upstairs on your own.' The Alpha sounded grudgingly impressed. 'You've earned your rest at any rate, my dear. Enjoy it.'

He left.

Elliot knew he would be back though, and waited.

He fell asleep without wanting to, and was woken by the movement of the mattress as someone got into bed beside him. A thud as Dmitri apparently hit something, followed by a muttered curse, the smell of vodka strong.

The Alpha settled, and Elliot heard his breathing even out.

Carefully, he gripped the handle of the knife and inched it out from beneath his pillow.

Perhaps it was the pain still thrumming through Elliot's body, making his movements clumsier. Perhaps it was his exhaustion and desperation, overriding his patience and willingness to wait further. Perhaps Dmitri was a light sleeper, in spite of his drunkenness, or hadn't quite fallen asleep yet.

Whatever it was, when Elliot moved to stab the knife into the Alpha's throat, his wrist was suddenly caught in a merciless grip, Dmitri staring up at him.

'You little snake,' Dmitri hissed, and sat up to brutally twist Elliot's arm until Elliot let out a cry of pain and the Alpha plucked the knife out of his hand.

He set it on the nightstand and without care, threw Elliot on to the floor.

'Fuck you,' Elliot gasped, trying to get up again whilst Dmitri stood up and turned on the light.

Elliot managed to get on his knees before he was brutally kicked in the stomach, sending him back down, but he was under no illusion Dmitri's response would end there.

'You'll wish I were kind enough to kill you when I'm through with you,' the Alpha growled, scowling down at him with rage.

Dmitri was true to his word. When Elliot passed out what seemed to be hours later, his body feeling so broken it hurt to breathe and wishing everything could just end, not waking up seemed like bliss.

*

But Elliot did wake. Disorientated and perplexed, feeling exhausted though he'd just opened his eyes, for a moment his mind was blank from confusion.

Then his body made itself known again through the fog in his thoughts, and Elliot let out a shuddering breath.

It hurt, but it was all right. At least, it was less bad. Than before. That was good.

Looking around, Elliot was honestly surprised to see he was in a hospital room. A nice one at that, with only him as an occupant. It looked clean and new with a medium-sized window letting in faint evening light, and Elliot heard no noises from beyond the door, save for an occasional patter of feet.

Elliot studied his room more, and saw the Orthodox cross high on the wall across him.

His heart sank. So he was still in Russia.

What had Dmitri done to him that had warranted putting him in hospital?

Elliot looked down at himself, and saw the many tubes attached to his arms and chest, hooked to several machines.

Did his parents know?

Would they care?

Elliot wanted his friends. He closed his eyes again and was glad to fall back asleep.

Over the next days, Elliot didn't move a lot, and slept most of the time, but he did manage to piece together what had happened. Most of the hospital staff didn't speak much English, but one of the younger nurses understood and spoke enough she could answer his most basic questions.

Apparently he'd been admitted in almost a week ago, unconscious and in terrible shape, after falling down the stairs.

_The stairs._

From the top of the Shard, maybe.

Elliot saw, in the nurse's face and tone, that she knew it was a lie but was also not stupid enough to question it. He didn't press her. He knew himself what had happened to him.

There was some damage to his kidneys, and lower body, but more details was beyond her vocabulary and his understanding. Fortunately, she was able to let him know it was likely he'd make a full recovery.

At least that. He asked her to refuse any visitors, and she looked nervous but promised to bring it to the doctors' attention.

Whatever she'd said must have been effective, and Elliot was grateful when for the first week, no one came to see him. The nurse would sometimes bring him flowers or chocolate with a note, and after realising the gifts came from Dmitri, Elliot told her his nose was sensitive and he didn't like chocolate, she could keep them.

'He ask after you,' she said. 'He your Alpha? Very important man. Very rich. You lucky, he pay for everything.'

Elliot didn't answer, and she stopped mentioning Dmitri's attempted visits after that.

Strangely, the thought of seeing the Alpha didn't scare Elliot. It was more... irritating. Exhausting. But not really frightening.

This was the worst the Alpha would do to him, Elliot realised. It had to be - what could anger Dmitri more than trying to kill him?

But Elliot had survived. He was in a lot of pain, that was true, but it would heal. It would go away. Be only a memory at some point. Dmitri's worst wasn't actually _the_ worst.

Elliot was confused by his own feelings at first. Not even his parents or Richard had ever put him in hospital before, and he'd been - _still was_ \- terrified of them.

Why not Dmitri?

It took a while before his medicine-addled mind fully processed everything, but in the end, Elliot realised Dmitri wasn't the actual threat to him. Yes, he'd inflicted incredible pain and humiliation on him, but he'd only been able to do so because he'd been _allowed_. Without Mehrad and Catherine's support, he'd never have had the right to put a finger on Elliot.

Unlike Richard, who had been above everyone. Even their parents. There had been no one controlling his behaviour, whilst Dmitri was still answerable to Elliot's parents, and probably his own, too. That the Rostov family had agreed to the match meant Elliot brought something of value to them, and that would only hold true as long as Elliot's parents wanted it so. That meant if Mehrad and Catherine were pissed, the Rostovs would probably be pissed, too.

Certainly Dmitri was allowed more power in their relationship, but he wasn't the one who ultimately held all the power.

Not now, at any rate. He would, at some point, but not now.

He wasn't the real threat to Elliot for now. He was only able to go as far as he was permitted, and furthermore...

Dmitri was cruel, but it was a different kind of cruelty than Elliot had experienced with Richard. It was much more straight-forward, much simpler in nature, and his goals were as well.

He resorted to physical violence and humiliation to wear Elliot down. That was much easier to weather than having his own dreams and desires turned against him, by someone who understood both Elliot and the world far better.

_No one else will have you as long as I do. No other Alpha will hurt you._

If Elliot's chest had hurt less, perhaps he would have laughed.

Yes, Richard had understood the world in a way Elliot was just now discovering held true.

Dmitri was nowhere close to Richard. And that perverted brute would not succeed by simply beating and raping Elliot into submission as though he were an animal.

When it seemed the doctors could no longer persuade Dmitri to stay away and the Alpha entered his room one morning, Elliot met his gaze with a scowl.

The corners of the Alpha's mouth twitched, but he didn't seem entirely amused.

He pulled a chair close and sat down next to Elliot, observing him silently.

'So,' he eventually said. 'I heard you're doing better.'

'What do you want?'

Dmitri rolled his eyes. 'We'll work on your small-talk abilities at some point.'

'Fuck off, you prick. You beat me into hospital. Shove your small-talk up your arse and choke on it.'

'Yet that still wasn't enough to calm you down, was it?' Dmitri sneered. 'Well. As unpleasant as that was for you, it's hardly how I wish to spend our honeymoon. So. I've decided to offer you a deal.'

'A deal?'

'Yes. Let's call it an... extension of our courtship. I understand being plucked from your homeland so suddenly might be hard. Very well. I will allow you to go back for a while.'

Elliot narrowed his eyes. 'Spit it out. I'm not in the mood.'

'Fine, you brat. Me tell your parents mating delayed. You go home, get me information. You understanding?'

'Go die, fucker,' Elliot muttered, but his heart _leapt_. 'Delayed for how long?'

'You're what, twenty-four? I'm willing to give you one year. Depending on how useful you are to me.'

'What kind of information?'

'The kind that gets me money and influence.'

'I see.' Elliot let a moment pass as he mulled this over. 'Three years.'

'Three years? Don't push it.'

'If you want anything useful, I need time to build a network.' Elliot already had a good basis for one, but Dmitri didn't need to know that. 'Give me three years and it'll be worth your while.'

'Three years. Don't be ridiculous. I will give you two. Until the end of twenty-nineteen. But let me be clear, Elliot,' Dmitri continued, leaning forward with a steely gaze. 'Once that time is over, I expect you to have learnt some manners. I expect you to behave, to know your place and fulfil your duties. If you don't, I won't have any patience left with you. Do you understand me? I will keep you blindfolded, gagged and chained in a room until you're begging me to be let out. I'm sure you know solitary confinement is a punishment, and I'll let you figure out why. Are we clear?'

Elliot gritted his teeth, but he had no choice. Two years was better than nothing.

'Yes,' he nodded.

'Good.'

Dmitri gave Elliot another long, appraising look before he stood up.

'Oh, and do be so civilised as to accept my gifts. We wouldn't want the staff to get the wrong idea, would we?'

'They're not stupid. They all know you're the reason I'm here. Just stop being a pain in the arse and reminding me of your existence, that'd be a real gift.'

Dmitri snickered. 'I have to give you this, Elliot - you're tougher than I expected. But don't be deluded as to your strength, my dear. There's nothing you can do against me.'

Elliot thought of Richard, poisoned and mauled to death in the antechamber of their house, and held Dmitri's gaze to coldly glare back.

_You don't know half of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (so much) for reading and the lovely feedback! I promise we're almost there <3
> 
> A note about updates: I've temporarily gotten my job back (hooray), but the backlog on work is immense, and that means I'll probably not have as much time to write any more. I'll try to keep to my schedule, but there might be some delays. Regardless, I promise this story will be finished :)


	11. Chapter 11

Elliot spent two weeks in hospital. He suspected he could have gotten discharged sooner, but he supposed neither Dmitri nor the Rostov family wanted an unwell Omega in need of assistance around the house, and that suited him perfectly as well.

At the end of the second week, when Elliot still bore fading cuts and bruises but was no longer hooked to machines and could spend most of his time without painkillers, he had an unexpected visitor one day.

Pale and elegant, for a moment Elliot had no idea whom the female Omega was. She was dressed in a handsome coat, her white-blonde hair artfully pinned up, the light pink of her lipstick the only colour in her face. Her features seemed made of marble and her eyes were cold, and, whilst standing up he would probably be taller than her, he felt the weight behind her appraisal as she looked down at him.

At first glance she might have seemed young, but as she stepped closer Elliot guessed she must be in her mid-forties, though her face showed little signs of ageing. Elliot however knew from his mother: Catherine had kept her youth remarkably well, and as far as he knew she'd never had anything done, but even she had small creases at the corners of her eyes and mouth.

This woman had almost none. Had she ever smiled in her life?

'Mr Elliot Khan,' she said, stopping at the foot of his bed. Her voice was soft and cold. 'I am Darya Ivanovna Rostova. I'm glad to see you are doing better.'

Darya Rostova. _Aunt Dasha._

This was Dmitri's mother.

Elliot resisted the sudden, nasty urge to hurl all sorts of insults at her. _Do you even know what you've raised?_

Instead he only nodded.

'It's unfortunate your stay with us hasn't been more enjoyable,' she continued. 'I've heard from Mitya it started roughly. It's regrettable it had to end this way.'

 _Regrettable._ She sounded like Catherine, when she'd made excuses for whatever awful thing Richard had done.

Suddenly Elliot understood how these two women had found common ground, in spite of Catherine's disdain for Omegas.

'Indeed,' he replied flatly. 'I'm sure no one regrets what happened more than Dmitri, do they?'

He could tell she'd understood the sarcasm, but she didn't react to it. 'Of course,' she replied smoothly. 'He's very apologetic your first week together didn't go quite as planned. But I've had a word with him, and I understand he's willing to delay the mating until you two have had the time to properly grow fond of one another. That was gracious of him, Mr Elliot Khan. He's quite taken with you and wishes you could be mated immediately, but he's decided to respect your need for a slower pace.'

Elliot _bet_ Dmitri did, but he wanted to laugh at the utter ridiculousness of what Mrs Rostova was saying. He knew, they both knew, that it was nonsense, that Dmitri wasn't "taken" with Elliot more than a lust for his body, that he was only sorry he hadn't managed to beat Elliot's resistance out of him properly, and his delay was as gracious as a lion allowing a gazelle to live longer with the promise of it fattening up for the eventual meal.

'I'm sure,' he answered, barely able to contain his sneer. 'How selfless of him. How very noble. What a grand act of consideration from an Alpha who whores his future mate out to his cousin in exchange for favours.'

He could tell he'd struck a nerve by the very faint, brief blush on her cheekbones and the pinch of anger in her mouth, but her voice remained calm when she spoke.

'I will have a word with Mitya. I understand that didn't help your tumultuous start. However, Mr Elliot Khan, you must understand something as well: my son will be your Alpha. I know things may be different in your homeland. I know you may be used to different freedoms, different expectations, different customs. But this will be your new home soon. You cannot change what you have been given. You can only find happiness in what you have. For your own sake, I would recommend reconciling yourself to this match, and trying to adapt to find what happiness you can in it. Your lot will only be as good or bad as you make it.'

Elliot didn't answer, except to reply in kind when she bade him goodbye.

When the door had closed behind her, he gritted his teeth together and turned his head to look out of the window, the city already white with snow in autumn.

He understood her advice. On the surface, it wasn't bad advice, even if he was under no illusion it was for his benefit: she wanted her son to have a nice mated life, and of course that implied Elliot submit.

There would have been a time, not too long ago, when Elliot would have done just that. He'd have recognised it was inevitable, and unless he wished to be miserable for the rest of his life, he ought to try and make the best of it.

It was what he'd done when his parents had intended to marry him off to Imren Gashkori.

But that had been before. When he'd still been under the illusion his parents were infallible, that he had no possibility of escaping their will, that he was at the mercy of every Alpha around him.

Before Richard had shown him what the world truly was, and Elliot had realised he was capable of survival on his own. He didn't need to suffer from every whim of every Alpha, wasn't dependent upon their good will for his happiness and safety.

He could even be stronger than them, stronger than the strongest of them.

No, he wouldn't submit to Dmitri. Elliot hadn't murdered his own flesh and blood to get trapped into _this_ , serving as an outlet to a degenerate bastard who believed himself so superior to Elliot.

Dmitri and his mother believed those two years would help Elliot accept his future role. Elliot intended to use them to do anything but.

From now, it was a race against time.

*

Dmitri was the one to drive Elliot to the airport on the day of his departure. Elliot had spent the last few days in a luxury hotel, doing little but enjoying the hot tub of his suite, eating to his heart's content and melting into the amazing mattress. Dmitri had tried enticing him out to show him Moscow, and Elliot had given him one afternoon to have something to show to his parents.

From what Dmitri had said, he and his parents had talked to Elliot's about the delay already, and hashed it out with them.

Elliot however realised that if he didn't want their complete wrath upon his return, he needed to pretend he _wanted_ to try and get along with Dmitri. As gratitude for the Alpha's extension.

If his parents suspected he was in any way, shape or form trying to weasel out of it, they would not be kind.

The day of Elliot's departure was also the day he was given the rest of his things back, including his electronics, passport and flight booking. All the batteries were dead, naturally, and Elliot was left with a mediocre thriller he'd found in the airport bookshop to pass the time.

Mehrad and Catherine greeted him with a stony look upon his return, not allowing Elliot any time after he'd passed the threshold before telling him to come sit down with them in the sitting room.

Elliot did, bracing for what was to come.

For a moment they merely appraised him in icy silence, and Elliot did his best to keep his composure, flattening his hands against his thighs to stop his fingers from shaking.

Mehrad opened his mouth, but in that moment the housekeeper knocked and entered.

'Telephone for you, ma'am,' she said, holding the cordless telephone in her hand.

Catherine extended her hand, thanking the housekeeper before she retreated, and the abrupt _wait_ had Elliot's nerves even more on edge.

What if it was Dmitri, stirring up more trouble for Elliot? One word from the Alpha would be enough.

'Catherine Khan speaking.'

Whoever was on the other end of line earned the biggest eye-roll Elliot had ever seen from his mother, and even if he weren't so anxious about his own fate he might have laughed.

But Catherine's voice was perfectly pleasant when she answered. 'It's nice as always of you to call, but perhaps later would be a better time. Thank you.'

She hung up, set the telephone down, and went back to drilling a hole into Elliot's forehead with her stare.

Elliot swallowed and did his best not to squirm.

Eventually, Mehrad spoke. 'You are lucky, Elliot. Very, very lucky. I'm not sure another Alpha would have put up with the nonsense you showed Mr Rostov.'

'All of which notwithstanding, he's still willing to have you,' Catherine continued. 'Perhaps, in spite of all, you did listen to my advice.'

Elliot clenched his teeth and said nothing.

'Elliot,' his father said. 'We want this mating. Is there any way to make it clearer to you what we expect of you?'

'I understand,' Elliot replied.

'Do you? We were told you insulted him, spat at him, scratched him, kicked him, and made it all but impossible for him to introduce you to his parents. Is that any way to behave? A dog would have had more manners than you.'

'He was hardly better,' Elliot forced out. 'Maybe you should have set him some limits, and if he'd bothered to be civilised to me, I'd have been civilised to him.'

Mehrad pinched the bridge of his nose as though Elliot had said something particularly asinine, whilst Catherine's face hardened dangerously. 'Elliot,' she said. 'You're lucky it seems you've gotten your senses back before you left. Mr Rostov was quite pleased with you in the end. But I will only say this one more time: you are an Omega. You do as you're told. You do not make the rules. How ever Mr Rostov chooses to treat you has no bearing on how _you_ should treat _him_ , because he is an Alpha and your better. Do I make myself clear? Next time you're this insolent to him, you will not be coming back until we have his word you've learnt your place.'

'He beat me into hospital,' Elliot protested. 'He's a violent _maniac_.'

They just looked at him.

'Was that before or after you decided to disobey him?' Catherine eventually replied icily. 'I think you have your answer.'

It was Elliot's turn to stare. He'd known they had given Dmitri _permission_ , but this complete lack of concern and disregard for his well-being was beyond his comprehension for a moment.

They truly didn't care, as long as they got use out of him.

Elliot had thought nothing his parents did could hurt him any more, that he'd seen it all, but in spite of that, their blank faces struck at something deep inside him.

It would never change. Nothing he could ever do would improve their opinion of him. The efforts he'd made since Richard's death were worthless, and he'd never expected it to count for much but at least _something_ , anything that meant they weren't willing to have him raped and beaten to the point he'd needed dialysis for his kidneys, that if they didn't care for him as their son at least they valued what he brought them.

They didn't. Not as anything more than something to be bartered and sold.

'Don't give us that stupid look,' Catherine said coldly. 'You know exactly what you did wrong.'

_Shut up you bitch._

It was so unexpected that for a petrifying moment, he was afraid he'd said it aloud, but when Mehrad merely dismissed him after a last warning, Elliot hastily scampered.

He went up to his room, sitting down on his bed, and couldn't believe himself what he'd just thought.

Never had he previously dared, but in that moment, angry and hurt and _still_ getting trodden on, it had suddenly come.

And it was only a thought, but it had felt _unbelievably_ good to have this ounce of rebellion, _refusing_ to accept the blame she tried to place on him.

He didn't belong to her, or Mehrad. His body was not theirs to do with as they wished, forcing him to comply with the demands of an Alpha he didn't want. It was _not_ his fault Dmitri had brutalised him. Dmitri was _not_ entitled to just rape him because he wanted sex. The choice was _Elliot's_.

But they would never see it that way.

 _Two years._ That was the time Elliot had to escape from them.

It was not a lot. In fact, it seemed frighteningly little.

Elliot burrowed his face in his hands and wondered how he could succeed. _If_ he could succeed.

Where should he even start? He suddenly realised how naive he'd been to think he could accomplish such a thing, in _two years_ no less - 

A knock at his bedroom door, and the housekeeper entered, holding the telephone.

'The madam allows you to take the call,' she said to him in Romanian. 'She also wishes for you to tell them to stop harassing her.'

_What?_

Not understanding, Elliot took the telephone and waited until she'd closed the door behind her before speaking.

'Hello?'

 _'Eli! Oh fucking hell, finally,'_ he heard, and his heart did an abrupt, strange little thing in his chest when he recognised Ned's voice. _'You've been driving us up the walls with worry! Where've you been? Did you lose your phone?'_

For a moment, Elliot couldn't speak.

Ned.

After a month of solitude, no one to talk to besides that wretched shithead Dmitri, getting beaten and raped and humiliated and being on his own with no comfort, he was finally talking to Ned, one of his friends, again.

Elliot wanted to cry in relief and crawl into that spot in Ned's arms where it had felt so _safe_ and _affectionate_.

_'Eli?'_

'I...' Elliot began, and briefly covered the telephone with his hand to clear his throat before he embarrassed himself. 'I'm okay. Sorry. I... I was really busy. And I was in the countryside, they have shit service in Russia. So, err, I... sorry for worrying you. How are you doing?'

A pause.

 _'Shit service.'_ Another pause, and Elliot prayed Ned would swallow it. Or at least pretend to. _'Right, yeah. I mean, I guess when you're pouring all your money into making vodka... okay. But damn, Eli, at least write an email or something next time, we were really worried. Also I think your mum was **this** close to changing numbers, she's proper sick of us I believe.'_

'What?' Elliot chuckled, unconsciously wiping at his eyes.

_'Well, you weren't answering, so we got, you know, as I said, worried, and we called your parents because we figured, even if you're not answering us, at least they know where you are and how you're doing, right? Maybe we were a bit too worried. I think Soh already called them this morning and Davy at noon, and we've been trying not to be too bothersome lately so, you know. They kept telling us you were fine but dunno, how fine is anyone without an internet connection, you know?'_

Elliot had the ridiculous urge to cry again, and simultaneously wanted to laugh as he imagined his parents' frustration at getting bombarded with unwanted phone calls.

'It's fine,' he replied, swallowing to get rid of his hoarseness. 'Thank you for trying to check in. But I'm back now and my phone's fine, I just need to recharge it, so you can stop calling my parents.'

_'Ah, marvellous! When will we be seeing you? You've got to tell us about Russia, mate, if they're really as crazy as everyone says.'_

Ned had no idea in terms of the company Elliot had been subjected to, but Elliot fought down his sudden bout of nausea. 'I will,' he chuckled. 'Just give me some time to settle in back home, I'll be in touch.'

Hopefully by the next day, he could be back in his London flat or Soheil's and away from his parents.

_'Great! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you again. Take care, Eli, and hurry up settling in!'_

'I will,' Elliot chuckled, and though he wanted to keep talking, he wasn't sure his parents weren't listening in.

He hung up, and went to get his phone from his suitcase to plug it in and turn in back on.

He was greeted with a flurry of messages and missed calls. His friends had first tried in their group chat, where it had gone from _Eli how's the vodka_ and _Eli hookers are great but we're not that bad either_ to _Eli peek-a-boo's only fun if you actually peek and boo_ and _Eli don't tell us you've become part of those dumbarses who froze to death because they got drunk_ to _Eli for real are you okay?_ and _Eli it's been a week at least send an emoji or something, even the poop will do_ until it had become just questions asking where he was, and that they were becoming worried. They had all messaged him individually several times, then resorted to traditional text messages and phone calls, the last one of which had been two weeks ago. Elliot assumed that had been when they'd truly started "harassing" his parents, when they'd realised they'd get no response out of Elliot's number.

There was one message in his private chat with Ned the Alpha had deleted, but looking at the notifications bar, Elliot knew what it'd said.

 _Baby i miss you please be okay_ , at three in the morning on a Saturday.

Elliot swallowed past the gargantuan lump in his throat and wrote in their group chat everything was fine, he was sorry for worrying them but he was all right.

The replies were fast.

_**Davy:** :D :D :D  
**Davy:** Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**Davy:** Fml dude i'm in a video conference at work and this bloke's telling us how we're not gonna meet the quarter's target and now my dad and everyone are all looking at me funny cuz i'm smiling like a complete wanker  
**Soh:** HAHAHA LOSER  
**Soh:** Jk one of our employees is retiring and now i laughed in his speech and i look like an arse  
**Soh:** Welcome back eli but you have shit timing tho  
**Ned:** LOL looks like best timing to me i knew it'd be worth it not to say anything after i talked to you on the phone eli  
**Soh:** WHAT  
**Soh:** Eli say you disavow_

Elliot laughed, grinning from ear to ear and feeling ridiculously giddy.

 _it's hard to disavow you looking like wankers or arses but i'll try_ , he replied, and immensely enjoyed the familiar banter that followed.

However as he went to bed that evening, his good mood didn't last long. _Two years._ He had no idea where to start.

But soon, he found he perhaps wasn't alone, and David had been on to something.

He woke up late one morning, a month after his return, to see he had a missed call from his mother, and it made his heart stutter with nervousness when he saw the accompanying text message.

_Call me back_

He did, and was utterly baffled by the subject of conversation.

 _'Your friend, Alexis Redlock,'_ she began without preamble. _'Is he ambitious?'_

What?

'I... think so,' he replied carefully, feeling himself walking on eggshells.

_'Lovely. Do tell him we value ambition very much.'_

'Okay. Um...'

_'He'll be invited to our party next Saturday. You know what to do.'_

She hung up, but Elliot actually didn't have a clue.

Until he suddenly remembered David's words. _They'll want him, trust me._

What was going on? Elliot was rarely thrown off, usually well aware of what was happening, and it was a disagreeable change.

He took out his smartphone, but eventually decided to use the cheap flip phone he'd acquired recently. It was the only way he could keep conversations private from his parents, or hide from them contacts he didn't want them to know about. The smallest measure of precaution, really, if he intended to begin doing things behind their backs.

 _what's up with lex?_ he texted David.

 _Someone got their 15min but don't say anything yet_ , was the reply, and Elliot opened his laptop to see what the hell this was all about.

It quickly made sense.

Alexis was in the papers, his name next to one of the most unexpected outcomes of a court case. The young solicitor, it seemed, had known how to pull every trick in the book to get his client off lightly, and it was feather-light indeed when Elliot read through the summary of the charges.

Most interestingly, he knew the name of the accused. The man hadn't worked for his parents, but for a similarly, though less powerful, crime syndicate, and had apparently been meant to act as the scapegoat for several people. One of the reasons, Elliot guessed, they'd given the case to a seemingly inexperienced young solicitor, perhaps hoping the man would give more information as part of a plea deal.

Picking Alexis, it seemed, had been a mistake.

Elliot's heart missed a beat. He hadn't forgotten David's offer, but he hadn't really been able to imagine it. Alexis was no doubt capable but so were plenty of other solicitors, so what would make him stand out to attract his parents' attention?

This, it seemed, had done the trick.

Had Alexis planned it? Did he know what any of this could mean?

Elliot couldn't let this opportunity pass. He needed all the help he could get and this was as good as any.

When the party the following week came, a rather informal get-together of his parents' neighbours and friends, he kept a close eye on Alexis, and he quickly realised so did his parents.

 _Don't say anything yet_ , David had said, and Elliot was _dying_ for answers but he bit his tongue and said nothing as he discreetly observed the few interactions between his parents and Alexis.

Another week passed, then Elliot got a text from David.

_Talk to lexi_

Elliot didn't need to be told twice.

He quickly texted Alexis, and was gratified with a rapid response. The Alpha agreed to meet the next day, inviting Elliot to his flat.

Elliot was surprised by the invitation but gladly accepted, and the Alpha offered him tea before they sat down in the sitting room. The flat had everything it needed but was rather devoid of personal touches, seeming more a place to sleep than a home. Elliot could sympathise with that.

'All right,' Alexis began without preamble. 'I can guess why you're here. Davy and I talked. So. You need help.'

His tone was matter-of-fact, neither asking nor condemning.

Elliot wasn't even too startled. In truth, he was grateful to David for doing the asking for him, because it meant higher chances of Alexis accepting.

He nodded. 'If you can. If you want to. I won't hold it against you if you don't. It's not exactly without risks, and I can't even promise you much rewards.'

'I realise that. How confident are you? Give it to me honestly.'

Elliot inhaled deeply. 'Not very,' he confessed. 'I... I realise it may be my personal bias, but my parents... are not light-weights. There's so much that can go wrong, and they're not exactly forgiving.'

'They wouldn't be where they are if they were,' Alexis merely replied, and seemed to mull something over before he continued. 'All right. I'll be honest with you as well. I actually don't want to do this, but you look as though you don't have that many options. I don't know what Davy sees in you, or Ned, or anyone, really, but personal biases aside, I don't think you deserve to be stuck in that shitty situation either. So all right, I'll help you.'

Elliot's heart missed a beat, and he couldn't contain his next words. 'Do you mean it?' he blurted out.

Alexis didn't answer at once, appraising him with a look Elliot couldn't decipher, but when the Alpha did, there was a subtle sympathy, almost gentleness, in his eyes.

'I do.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied earnestly, the depths of his gratitude surprising him for a moment. He wasn't quite sure how much help Alexis would turn out to be, but he needed all he could get now. Especially because - 'Alexis? I just - I need it to get done within the next two years. I can't wait longer than that. Do you suppose... that might be doable?'

'I don't know,' Alexis replied, and Elliot supposed that had been a stupid question, though Alexis didn't treat it as such. 'Right now I have no idea about anything, I'm not in yet. We'll see how fast we can work once we've started.'

Elliot nodded. 'Makes sense.'

'Is there a reason you've given us a deadline?' Alexis asked, his sharp eyes drilling into Elliot.

It was an unsettling stare. Not the worst Elliot had been subjected to, but he suddenly felt squeamish for every witness Alexis would cross-examine in the courtroom.

He didn't expect a lot from Alexis. Didn't want to build his plans on unreasonable ideas. 

But the Alpha certainly seemed to have more useful traits than Elliot had thought. Lying whilst looking Alexis in the eye was a daunting task.

Elliot could probably have pulled it off after years of dealing with his family, but he paused.

If any of this was to work, he and Alexis needed to be on the same wavelength. He couldn't expect the Alpha to help him to the best of his abilities if Alexis wasn't told crucial information, and Elliot couldn't start off this new partnership with a lie.

Besides, he knew Alexis could be trusted with secrets.

He swallowed. 'Please don't tell anyone.'

'I won't. None of what's between you and me will ever reach someone else, unless we've agreed on it.'

Elliot nodded, and forced himself to spit it out. 'I'm supposed to get mated in two years. My parents want to. I don't want to. I... I want out before.'

'An arranged marriage. I see. Is he from around here, then?'

'No.'

'Ah. Russia, maybe?'

Elliot couldn't quite contain his surprise, and Alexis gave him a wry half-smile.

'We were all wondering what you were actually doing in Russia for so long. I guess I have my answer. I don't suppose they paired you up with a nice fellow, did they?'

'No,' Elliot replied, a knot of revulsion in his throat as he thought of Dmitri.

He didn't think he'd made his feelings that obvious, but Alexis appraised him for a short moment before he answered, and this time there was an iron promise in his tone.

'Don't worry. You won't get mated to him. We'll make sure of that. In the meantime, is there anything else I should know?'

'I'm not sure,' Elliot replied. 'I... I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it again, to be sure you want to do this, and if you do, then I'll talk to my parents. Is that all right with you?'

'It is.'

So it was. Elliot had an uneasy night, worried Alexis would change his mind, but he woke the next morning to a short text.

_Tell your parents I'm interested in their offer._

His parents' reaction was quick. They were not the type to dawdle, or allow for second thoughts.

As surreal as it seemed, Elliot suddenly had a partner-in-crime.

The first months were slow to yield results, and Elliot bit back his impatience. Alexis and him were both aware it would take time before the Alpha was in any position to be of significant help, but he was also confident it would come and told Elliot to let him, he would make sure they got somewhere.

Elliot refused to be unrealistically optimistic at first, but he quickly realised Alexis was doing his tremendous best, and he had to give it to the Alpha: he was doing a fine job at getting noticed in an outstanding way. He'd defend all of Mehrad and Catherine's "employees" with success and was showing himself to be a reliable informant in many areas.

Elliot was more than grateful for the Alpha's efforts, especially since he did all of that on top of being closely involved in David and Abigail's wedding, which turned out to be an extravaganza of proportions previously unthinkable to Elliot.

It was a beautiful spring day and the female Omega was a vision, radiant and lovely, but Elliot felt a sickness in his stomach when he thought about what his own proposed wedding was meant to be. He'd probably have to smile for appearances but the blush of delight, that shine of happiness in the newly-weds' eyes, would be beyond his reach.

The party lasted well into the night - morning, really - and at some point, Elliot retreated outside for a cigarette. The entire event was held at the estate of Ned's family, and the familiarity of the grounds where Elliot had spent such wonderful teenage summers was welcome.

He hadn't been there in some time, but he still knew where his favourite bench was, near the rose bushes the Countess favoured and which she'd recommended him herself for when "the Alpha boys get a bit too rowdy and you wish for a quiet spot for a while".

Ned's family had always been lovely to him. Had they known who his parents were?

Probably. Elliot didn't think he'd ever forget David's words. _Everyone knows about Mehrad and Catherine Khan._

Still he'd been welcome. Knowing that gave an additional meaning to their kindness.

He had almost finished his cigarette when he heard someone approach.

'Eli! Here you are. I've been looking for you.'

'I just left now,' Elliot chuckled, looking up as Ned leant against the arch sheltering the bench. The Alpha seemed a bit drunk, though it was hard to tell from his demeanour: Ned was the type to still be able to walk fairly normally until he suddenly passed out.

'Well maybe, but I was still missing you. Come back inside, I looked at the playlist and they've got some great songs coming up.'

'They've all been great,' Elliot laughed.

'Granted,' Ned grinned. 'Not to mention the food, and the drinks, and the rest... what a party, huh?'

'They really outdid themselves,' Elliot nodded with a smile.

Good for them. David and Abigail deserved to be happy, and Elliot ignored the little jab of envy in his chest.

Ned hummed, and settled more comfortably against the arch to light a cigarette himself. 'So, Davy's gone and settled down. Who do you think will be next?'

'Dunno,' Elliot laughed. 'What do you say?'

'I thought it'd be us,' Ned replied, looking at the garden as he smoked, and Elliot's insides froze. 'I used to think Davy and Soh would be the poor sods trekking through the dating shit, I'd already found my Omega so we'd be the first. You look so hot in that suit, Eli, and sitting there like that, like - damn, you'd be the most gorgeous Omega bride. The day you get married, baby, I'll probably drink myself to death, but anyway. What was I saying?' he continued in a louder voice, before turning to grin down at Elliot, who sat petrified. 'Anyway, wanna dance with me? I've had a few drinks but I should still be fine.'

'Uh,' Elliot replied, for a second not sure what he was meant to say, until he realised Ned had already forgotten (or perhaps not even noticed) what he'd blurted out.

The Alpha was definitely drunk, and he was grinning, but there had been a tone in his voice whilst he'd rambled aloud that had made something settle in Elliot's chest, pressing a sharp edge some place so deep it felt as though it would never leave again.

Elliot swallowed and looked away. 'I'll join you later.'

'Oh,' he heard, undisguised disappointment in the word. 'Okay.'

He heard Ned push off the arch to stand, then a soft noise of surprise. A gentle snap, followed by a few more, and suddenly there was a small rose held in front of him.

'I think it's the first of the season,' Ned said. 'Don't tell my aunt. Here, I removed the thorns for you. I know there are more beautiful ones in every bouquet back there but I really like these ones. My mum used to read here, and my aunt would bring me here and sing to me when I was upset. Anyway. Here you go.'

He gently put the flower in Elliot's lap and left, returning to the party.

Elliot stared after him, and once Ned was out of sight, looked down into his lap to take the rose with shaking fingers.

It was small, and nowhere near as beautiful as the blooms he'd seen in the summers over the years, but none of that mattered.

Elliot swallowed, and for a moment wanted to set it back on to the bush it had come from, but in the end, he carefully tucked it into his breast pocket.

He'd throw it away the next morning. It wouldn't last for more than a few days anyway.

Two days later, back in Soheil's flat in London, Elliot looked online how to dry flowers.

It didn't sound hard and he told himself that's why he did it, before preserving the dry-pressed bloom in a folded piece of paper he put in an envelope and hid in his things. Soheil was too busy working through his numbers whilst nursing the last remnants of his hangover to notice or care what Elliot was doing, and if he wondered why there was suddenly a tall pile of books on one of the tables, he didn't ask.

It was stupid and it was even stupider Elliot was glad he'd done it.

But Elliot didn't have the time or luxury to dwell on stupid things and forced himself to forget it.

And soon, he was given much more pressing matters to focus on.

Alexis' efforts were paying off, and Elliot heard the Alpha's name one day in late spring, whilst Mehrad and Catherine were discussing whom to send to Romania on an upcoming (semi) legal errand for them.

It was _the_ opportunity, he realised, to boot Alexis further up the chain of command and importance.

But was Alexis cut out for it? Elliot suddenly had doubts.

Alexis was good, but if he was to achieve success higher up the ladder in Mehrad and Catherine's affairs, he needed to be a cut-throat. Elliot didn't want to put him in a situation that would slip out of the Alpha's control.

He asked Alexis about it, three evenings later in the Alpha's flat. The Alpha seemed to mull that over before he replied.

'Well. Actions speak louder than words. I'll be in touch.'

'Lex,' Elliot said hesitantly. 'What are you up to?'

'I'll let you know.'

Alexis wasn't the talkative kind. They exchanged information regularly, but in this regard, Elliot supposed they were similar: Alexis would keep things to himself whilst he worked on them, unless he wanted help.

Now though, Elliot wasn't sure how wise that was.

He had his answer several weeks later, when Alexis texted him a location where he wanted to meet, and to bring a couple of friends.

That was code for his parents' thugs. Elliot had had easy access to them since Richard's mentoring, and even two years later, his brother's show of power made certain none of them would disobey him.

Alexis came in his car, and Elliot was intrigued when the Alpha invited them to get in.

'Where are we going?' he asked whilst Alexis began to drive.

'There's a bit of a mess that needs sorting out. I think you'll find it interesting.'

Alexis drove them to the Port, and eventually halted near the docks Elliot knew his parents used for shipping their goods. The surrounding warehouses were full of them, hidden in various innocuous shipments and operating under different names, but Elliot knew his way around his parents' industry by now. The buildings also housed some offices for their employees, overseeing the operations in the Port.

Elliot was beginning to have an idea where this was going, and had his suspicions confirmed when Alexis took out his phone to dial Elliot's number.

'Don't say anything,' Alexis said after Elliot had picked up. 'You'll be on speaker. Let me go in and set the stage for you, you'll know when to make your entrance.'

The careful part of Elliot wished they'd have discussed this beforehand, as he knew little of what Alexis actually planned on doing, but he could tell it was deliberate on the Alpha's part. Alexis seemed determined to prove something, and as much as Elliot was suddenly frightened it would go wrong, this was probably not the time to make the Alpha doubt himself. Still -

'If you need help - '

'As I said, you'll know when to make your entrance,' Alexis merely replied, before putting his phone on speaker, sliding it into the pocket of his suit and getting out of the car.

Elliot watched him go, straight to one of their small office buildings. He wasn't too surprised they let him in; they most likely knew his name, if nothing else, from his having defended some of their colleagues in recent months. They knew who Alexis Redlock was and whom he was working for.

Elliot brought the phone to his ear and listened, the two henchmen in the back seat patiently waiting.

Alexis asked to see the supervisor of this particular shipping line - a man Elliot had personally met a few times - and once sounds seemed to indicate the two men were alone in the supervisor's office, things became interesting.

Alexis' questions were innocent enough at first. _How was business? Wasn't it nice to get his men back? How lovely things were running so smoothly._

__

__

_'It's lovely indeed,'_ Elliot heard the supervisor reply. The man's tone was carefully flat, most likely on his guard about what Alexis had truly come for.

He wasn't wrong.

 _'It would seem that way,'_ Alexis said. _'Lovely enough for you to smuggle your own things under your bosses' noses, isn't it? Importing your little pleasures using their resources whilst telling them you're at maximum capacity, basically parasitising their shipping lines for your personal gain. I'm certain when it all adds up, it's quite a lovely sum indeed.'_

Silence. Elliot himself was doing his best to not look surprised in front of his henchmen, though they couldn't hear the conversation.

So this was what Alexis had been doing. Getting valuable information from his clients and putting pieces together until he'd found something he could use.

 _'You have no proof,'_ the supervisor eventually replied icily. _'Don't think you can threaten me, Redlock. You'll regret it.'_

__

'Don't I? Do you think I came here unprepared?'

__

'You don't want me as your enemy, Redlock. Think carefully about what you'll say or do next.'

__

_'You've decided to try double-crossing Mehrad and Catherine Khan. You're in no position to advise me against making enemies.'_

Another silence. Then - 

_'What do you want? Five percent?'_

__

__

_'Whom would you prefer to deal with? Mehrad and Catherine, or Elliot Khan?'_

That was his cue, Elliot realised. He'd heard enough, and even if Alexis didn't have hard proof, the man's attempt at bribery was an admission in itself. Certainly, it would be enough to warrant Mehrad and Catherine looking into it.

Or not.

Elliot realised Alexis hadn't told anyone about what he'd found out, and instead let Elliot handle this as he wanted.

He got out of the car, nodding for the henchmen to follow him, and locked it before heading to the building Alexis had entered.

No one questioned him, everyone well aware of whom he was, and Elliot kept listening as he went up the stairs to the offices.

 _'If you intend to tell the Khans, why are you here?'_ the supervisor replied, and there was agitation in his voice the man didn't quite succeed in hiding.

Unsurprising, considering Elliot's parents weren't forgiving.

_'I'm giving you a choice.'_

Elliot hung up, and gave the office door a brief knock before he entered.

Alexis stood straight in front of the desk, not looking surprised at seeing Elliot, whilst the supervisor, sitting behind his desk, turned ashen.

A heartbeat of silence before the man regained his senses. 'Sir,' he said in a controlled voice. 'How nice of you to - '

'Spare me the pleasantries.'

Elliot barely smelled anything any more due to his suppressants, but he would have sworn he felt a whiff of fear when the man replied. 'Sir, you mustn't believe what he says. I swear this is a misunderstanding we can clear up - '

'How much is five percent of a misunderstanding worth?'

One could have heard a pin drop. Elliot fixated the pale supervisor coldly, letting the man squirm in fear for a moment before he made his choice.

'I'm sure you'll agree my family is entitled to whatever you earned using our resources. Hand over the banking information of the account, and I'll put in a word about your cooperation to my parents.'

A short second of silence, then the supervisor slowly set to giving Elliot what he wanted. The card, the login details, and every other piece of information.

'I meant no harm,' the man said, white as a linen whilst Elliot pocketed his due. 'I will do whatever is necessary to be forgiven.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Elliot merely replied. 'As a last word of advice, I wouldn't recommend for you to try fleeing. We will know. You've given me what you owe us and I trust you won't repeat this; I think a warning will suffice this time. How about it?'

'I won't,' the man replied eagerly, almost sycophantic in his relief. 'Thank you, sir, thank you so much. I won't make you regret it, I promise I - '

'I'm sure I won't. Any regret would be entirely yours, do you understand?'

'Yes, yes, of course.'

The supervisor said more, dripping with honey, but as Elliot turned to leave, he didn't miss the look of utter _hatred_ the man sent Alexis.

He dismissed the henchmen once they were back at Alexis' car and the Alpha offered to drive him home.

'You've made an enemy,' he told Alexis after they had sat down and he'd given Alexis his keys back.

Alexis shrugged. 'I'll make more. Soh's?'

'Yes please.'

Alexis drove them to Soheil's flat, and went up with Elliot when he requested it.

They ended up sitting on the balcony of the sitting room, looking at the sun setting over London whilst smoking and drinking a glass of brandy. Elliot logged into the account he'd received on Soheil's laptop, agreeably surprised at the balance he saw.

'Do you want fifty?' he asked Alexis.

The Alpha took a moment to appraise him, then shook his head. 'No. Keep it.'

'It's good money though. And you've earned it, you know it's not as though I'll tell my parents any of this.'

'Exactly. I have a feeling you might need that money more than I do one day.'

Elliot couldn't quite hide his surprise, and Alexis let out a brief chuckle before inhaling a draught from his cigarette. He was like Soheil, using a holder to smoke, and there was charming elegance to it.

'You're not keeping it there though, are you?'

'No,' Elliot replied. 'I've been looking into cryptocurrency, I'll transfer it there. Thank you. But... You know, this would be a great way to look good in front of my parents, though. I wouldn't keep the money, but it might be worth it.'

'I don't need to look good in front of your parents. I already do. I need you to realise I don't require your coddling. I can handle this.'

' _Oh._ I see. Well. I think you've made your point.'

'Good.'

A moment of silence passed, not uncomfortable as Elliot critically appraised the Alpha in front of him, who let Elliot have his scrutiny whilst he seemed lost in thoughts.

'I didn't mean to... doubt you,' Elliot eventually said. 'Or make you think I don't trust you. I do. But...'

'I know what you mean,' Alexis replied. 'You thought I don't know how to handle criminals, at least not in their natural environment, if you will. I'm not surprised you believed so. You had no reason to suspect otherwise.' A brief silence, during which Alexis let out a long exhale of smoke. 'But I was one of them, once. I was a violent scumbag who would have robbed a starving child and not cared. I know how it is when life makes you her bitch and you've got to fuck her harder if you don't want to go under.'

'What?' Elliot replied, stupefied and certain he'd misunderstood. 'What do you mean? You were never - I mean - '

'Do you know how Davy got his scar and nose broken?'

Elliot paused. He actually didn't. David had had it straightened within months after their reunion, but the scar had remained. Elliot had assumed it'd been a combat injury, but upon Ned and Soheil's return, they had asked about it. David had dismissed it, and it had somewhat slid from Elliot's mind, but now that Alexis mentioned it, none of them had ever gotten an answer.

The implications of Alexis' question suddenly hit, but Elliot couldn't believe it. Neither of the brothers would ever raise their hand against one another, at least not as something more serious than play-fighting. They just wouldn't.

'You didn't,' he replied faintly, and couldn't _understand_ when Alexis nodded grimly. 'I don't believe you.'

'You didn't see me after Sasha dumped me. It's better you didn't, actually. I did do that to Davy. I did that to him and worse to others. Do you know...' A twitch across Alexis' face, before his features hardened to stone. 'There was this one night, when I was sleeping outside. It was me and a couple of other fellows on the same street. We weren't together or anything, we just kind of happened to be there at the same time. Then at some point in the night, a group showed up. I don't think they were homeless. They looked more to be the type to pick fights or find an easy target to rob. Well, the latter turned out to be the case. They decided to pick on one of the other blokes. They wanted the bits of spare change he'd found that day. He didn't want to give it to them. They ended up knifing him for it. Do you know what I did whilst they skewered him and he screamed?'

Elliot looked at him, and he suddenly _understood_. 'Nothing.'

'Do you know why?'

He _understood_ why Alexis was telling him this. 'Because it was better him than you.'

'Yes.'

Silence fell. Alexis' face was hard and he wasn't looking at Elliot, but no further explanation was necessary.

'You know, Elliot,' Alexis eventually continued, glancing at Elliot out of the corner of his eye. 'It wasn't ever really a mystery you came from a family who have absolutely no moral scruples. Your parents certainly made a name for themselves, and so did your brother. I suppose you just had to complete the picture at some point. At the same time... Well. I won't pretend what you did to your brother wasn't fucked up. I won't act as though that wasn't some vile shit if I ever saw some. I didn't mean to do that to Davy, but you knew full well what you were doing. I won't act as though there's nothing wrong with you for doing that. But I will say this, Elliot: the more I hear of him, the more I know why you did it. Hell is too good for some people.'

Elliot swallowed. 'I didn't have a choice.'

'You did. You chose yourself. You had every right to do so. Your method was barbaric, but I won't ever fault you for your reason. I don't dislike you for being alive. I dislike you for being a manipulative little shit, but we are what we were taught. Both of us. Maybe we'll stop being bastards one day, but for now, I suppose it's good we are the way we are. Better to live as bastards than die as fools.'

 _Yes._ Elliot nodded, and in spite of the avowed lack of fondness the Alpha had for him, there was a new strength in their camaraderie Elliot hadn't expected.

They understood one another, perhaps better than anyone else could.

When Elliot heard Mehrad and Catherine talk about Romania again, this time he didn't hesitate.

He pulled every string he knew, every trick he could, to advance Alexis further and further, and his efforts were never wasted; the Alpha recognised an opportunity when he saw one, even on the occasions Elliot had moved too quickly to warn him, or was entirely uninvolved as well.

It didn't take long for Mehrad and Catherine to become very fond of Alexis, until he was effectively at the edge of their innermost circle. It was a rapid ascent and it had left a trail of enemies for Alexis, but the Alpha didn't seem to care.

And as long as he held Mehrad and Catherine's favour, nothing would harm him. Alexis was too smart to be compromised or fooled into losing it, and those who tried turned into examples no one cared to repeat.

It was very, very good. He was a tremendous assistance to Elliot in uncovering every fibre of his parents' web, and with time, he knew they would succeed in cracking it until it fell apart.

But therein lay the problem, which gave Elliot restless nights and he could never quite forget hung over his head: time.

He didn't have a lot of time. Dmitri didn't allow him to forget that, expecting regular correspondence and assistance in his affairs, and he had the unpleasant habit of coming to London about every second month.

It was during one of those visits Dmitri and Alexis met, one evening at a party Elliot's parents held. Alexis knew by then who Dmitri was, though Elliot had never told him (nor did he intend to) about what the Alpha had actually done to him during his visit to Russia.

But Alexis, whose regard was hard to earn at the best of times, did not have a good opinion of Dmitri, and upon their meeting, Elliot knew it was loathing at first sight.

Alexis was one of the few people Elliot liked talking to when his parents hosted parties, and he was glad for every excuse to flee the other guests and stay with Alexis. Alexis himself didn't seem to mind indulging him, for which Elliot was grateful, and they were enjoying a glass of punch near one of the windows when Dmitri suddenly appeared.

Elliot introduced them, not missing the slight narrowing of Dmitri's eyes at how close Elliot and Alexis were standing together.

It wasn't romantic in the slightest - rather, it was because they were mocking the other guests and didn't wish to be overheard - but it could certainly be interpreted as such.

It was in Alphas' nature to be possessive. Elliot knew Dmitri ached to shoo Alexis away, at worst put him back into his place with a show of superiority, but it wasn't to be.

Dmitri _couldn't_. He wasn't a forgettable man or Alpha by any mean, but in that moment, after they'd finished shaking hands and Dmitri was appraising Alexis to measure the competition, the scales did not tip in Dmitri's favour to allow for it.

Alexis was taller, stronger as an Alpha and possibly as a man, better-looking and held himself with regal confidence.

Nothing Dmitri could do would either cower or intimidate him, and Elliot would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching that realisation sink in, the angry twitch of Dmitri's jaw betraying the Alpha's frustration.

It probably didn't happen to Dmitri often, and to have it be the case whilst technically competing for an Omega's attention, was _delicious_.

And Elliot almost fell in love with Alexis when Alexis nonchalantly asked him to dance, snatching him away from Dmitri with a glint in his eyes that told Elliot he knew exactly what he was doing.

Oh, lovely small victories.

Elliot would take them where he could, when the clock was ticking in Dmitri's favour.

Two years went by fast when Elliot dreaded every passing moment, and as the summer of that fateful year came, leaving him with not even six months left, Elliot was beginning to tether at the end of his rope.

Alexis and him had done astonishing work together, better than Elliot had ever dreamed them of doing. They were almost there, Alexis said, it would be fine.

At the end of the summer, or at the latest in mid-autumn, they should be ready to make their move, and with the help of the trusted contacts Elliot had managed to sniff out over time, destroy Mehrad and Catherine's criminal empire. They had proof, they had names, they had everything, Elliot just needed to be a little more patient so they could make it truly airtight.

_Patience._

Elliot knew Alexis was right. He knew rushing and bungling things so close to the finish line would be a tremendously stupid reason to fail.

He knew it.

At the same time, he also knew his parents and the Rostov family were planning the wedding for November.

Elliot felt like a man on death-row whenever he thought of it, which was often.

_Patience. Almost there._

The tailor had come the other day to measure him, four months before the date.

_Patience. Almost there. Don't be dumb._

It took all of Elliot's willpower to stay calm, and not do something foolish or hasty no matter how much he itched to act.

He couldn't afford to ruin this, because he would never get that chance again. It was this way or nothing.

Such were the circumstances under which one day, Elliot met Connor Thompson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! (and sorry for the delay, I'm afraid that will become regular for the next weeks, until things settle ._.)


	12. Chapter 12

It was early July, and one afternoon, David showed up to their meet-up with a frown.

'Neigh,' Soheil said to him as they settled in Ned's sitting room with pastries and tea.

'Sorry?'

'Oops, my mistake. For a second there I thought you were a horse with that long face.'

'You're a spastic,' David replied whilst Ned and Elliot laughed. 'Eat your cake and shut up.'

'What's with the mood, though?' Ned chuckled. 'Missing your wife and son already?'

'Well, yes, but no. They'll be back once Abby's gotten enough of her parents, I guess. That's not it. It's... ugh.' David let out an uncharacteristically dramatic huff. He usually left the showmanship to Ned and Soheil, which roused Elliot's curiosity further. 'You know Lexi's got a new Omega, don't you?'

'Yes,' Ned nodded. 'Abby seems quite taken with him, doesn't she?'

David grunted, and Elliot rose an eyebrow.

'You don't like him?'

'I don't know.'

'At least you can have an opinion,' Soheil said. 'We haven't even met him yet. It's almost as though Lexi's hiding him. But why would he, right?'

'Ask me that again when you're not licking cream off your hands like a toddler, you complete baby. Artie is one year old and he eats better than you losers.'

'Listen, Davy, mate - that cream is much more appreciated in my mouth and stomach than on a napkin. If you're willing to miss out on it because you think it's beneath you, that's your loss. Don't try to make me a miserable, cream-deprived cunt as well.'

'Says the Alpha without a mate. The day you have a wife who spoils you with as much cream as you want, you might have some dignity again. Well, at least I hope so for you.'

Soheil shot him an aggravated look out of the corner of his eye. 'Low, mate. _Low._ '

'What's the deal with Lex's Omega?' Elliot asked, before the conversation derailed completely. 'What's wrong with him?'

David let out frustrated sigh. ' _Nothing_. That's the problem. There's something wrong with everyone, right? Except for my wife and child. But they're different. So what's wrong with Lexi's Omega? I can't figure it out.'

'Huh,' Ned replied. 'Want an expert opinion?'

'Not from you. Although... You know what, maybe it can't hurt. I'll have Lexi bring him around then, and maybe he'll finally stop being so prissy about it. He's worried we'll scare him off or something, to the point he's reneging on his friendships. It's as though that Omega's opinion is paramount, and it's rather ridiculous, to be honest. I've never seen him this stupid for someone, it's freaking me out.'

Ned and Soheil laughed, and Elliot forced a chuckle, but he wasn't nearly as amused.

This was not good news.

Both Elliot and David had seen Alexis smitten before, though at different stages - Elliot the budding relationship, whilst David had gotten a face-full of the catastrophic fall-out. Elliot wasn't sure how seriously David meant never having seen this before, but regardless, the underlying assertion of Alexis' deep devotion to this Omega remained the same.

It was the worst possible time for Elliot. He couldn't afford to lose Alexis to romantic pursuits now, or worse, have a rival for his loyalty. The Omega _sounded_ all right, from listening to Abigail, and David seemed to have mostly, if grudgingly, accepted him as well, but that meant little. Elliot knew well a pretty face and innocent manner could hide caustic venom.

What if this Omega was some viciously jealous little thing who refused to share any of his Alpha's time? If Alexis was truly as attached to him as David said, the Alpha would cave, because such was his nature: hard to earn but once given, his affection blinded Alexis to anything except satisfying the wants and needs of those he cared about. Elliot himself was currently benefiting from that, through his friendship with David, which was the main reason Alexis had been willing to help him.

Elliot did not want a power struggle for Alexis' time. It wasn't one he would win on his own, and he knew dragging David into it would sour relations forever.

A necessary sacrifice if required to remind Alexis of his promise, especially with a mating to Dmitri as the price of failure, but it was a route Elliot preferred to avoid if he could.

It seemed he would have to take a look at that Omega, and determine if he was a threat to their plans. When David later asked him to scrutinise the Omega as well, because Elliot would be harder to fool with a pretty smile than Ned and Soheil, it was easy to agree.

No specific date had been determined, and Elliot assumed Alexis would simply show up one day with the Omega in tow.

It turned out David took that trouble from Alexis, for reasons Elliot could guess and was quite amused by, though he didn't voice them aloud.

It was still fairly early in their evening. Ned and Soheil were already half-drunk, arguing about old nonsense (cream or jam first), and Elliot was humming, sporadically adding fuel to the fire, whilst scrolling online through early sales on his phone. Since his parents had stopped asking about purchases, he sometimes liked to indulge in frivolities, and though he rarely ended up actually buying anything, at worst it gave him gifts ideas.

They were waiting for David to join them and really start the fun, and the Alpha eventually arrived, a little late but with a very satisfied grin on his face.

Elliot knew why as soon as he glimpsed the small, slim figure behind David, and which he drew forth looking quite pleased.

'Meet Connor, my dudes.'

'Hi,' Connor greeted them shyly after they'd been introduced, and immediately Elliot could believe Alexis was wrapped around this Omega's little finger.

He was charming to look at, big-eyed and with a timid smile, pretty in a way that was more cute than beautiful but would definitely ensnare an Alpha. He was quite petite, made all the more obvious standing next to David's tall, imposing frame, and he seemed a little nervous, but his smile wasn't forced as the Alphas greeted him in turn.

Elliot understood why David had asked him for his opinion specifically. It was clear neither Ned nor Soheil would be looking at Connor critically.

Not with the way they seemed to just _melt_ as soon as they had noticed Connor, everything about the Omega tapping into their basest, most innate urges as Alphas to protect and coddle this endearing, small creature.

It irked Elliot. He'd seen his friends fall over themselves before, most notably when David had introduced Abigail, but she was a woman; the vast majority of men tended to soften when around women.

This on the other hand was a male Omega, like Elliot, and he'd managed in a _second_ what Elliot had needed months for: be accepted.

Connor only reinforced that through his behaviour, which was well-mannered and uncomplicated, answering their questions simply (he was apparently from Wales and had met Alexis at work), chuckling at their stupid jokes and taking their dumbest comments in stride in a way that unconsciously, unintentionally fed their egos as preening Alphas.

It was annoying how easily this complete stranger fit into their midst.

It was even more annoying Elliot couldn't tell how much of it was faked. No one was this harmless. Even Sasha hadn't managed to keep up his facade for long, at least not to fool Elliot, but that idiot had liked drinking a little too much. Connor didn't, and Elliot was a tad unsure under which angle he was meant to approach the Omega to get to the core of him.

He was given an unexpected opportunity when the conversation suddenly turned towards Soheil's long-standing, one-sided attraction to Georgia, and his unfortunate choice of inappropriate pictures as a courtship ritual, Soheil bemoaning her complete disinterest in his mere existence as a result.

David, being the unapologetic shit-stirrer that he was, then apparently decided he'd kept a secret long enough.

'That's not true. She won't talk to you because Ned told her you already have three Omegas on the side and herpes,' he announced to Soheil, even as Ned's eyes widened in horror.

Elliot could only snort when an incensed Soheil lunged at Ned and the two Alphas crashed on to the floor, settling their difference in the most traditional manner even as David cheered them on for entertainment.

Then his eyes fell on Connor, sitting on the other side of the coffee table the Alphas were fighting behind, and the _fear_ he suddenly saw spurred something in Elliot.

Of course Elliot knew Ned and Soheil were only drunk idiots who'd never seriously harm one another and even less so endanger Connor, but the other Omega had no way of knowing that. He couldn't know this wouldn't end with the two Alphas throwing or kicking furniture and getting into such a violent tussle it might end up harming Connor as well, who would be physically incapable of defending himself against them.

But the Alphas didn't realise that, because they were such complete retards Elliot was embarrassed in that moment to be associated with them.

Quickly he snatched Connor and Connor's drink to steer the other Omega outside on to the balcony, closing the door behind them and cutting them off from the fighting.

'Let's leave the barbarians to one another. We can have a nice chat here,' Elliot said, and invited Connor to sit down on the two-seater overlooking the lit city below before holding out Connor's glass to him.

Connor thanked him, and Elliot was relieved to note the other Omega seemed to have recovered from his fright. Elliot wasn't good at comforting and didn't wish to try his hand at it with a stranger either.

Connor still appeared a little worried about the ongoing fight, but perhaps aided by Elliot's nonchalance, seemed to have somewhat understood the Alphas wouldn't truly harm one another.

He looked more intrigued by Elliot, and that was rather amusing, because Elliot didn't consider himself an intrinsically interesting person. Certainly, he tended to be overlooked for his more boisterous friends, at least unless he happened to have caught a man's eye for a particular reason. This time, he could tell the appraisal was meant to be discreet, though the other Omega was failing miserably at hiding his curiosity.

'I don't bite,' he told Connor with a laugh, and was even more entertained when Connor looked embarrassed to have been caught staring.

'I know,' he mumbled, and there was undeniably something _charming_ about his embarrassment.

_What are you hiding?_ Elliot wondered, and set to slowly try to pry.

It turned out he didn't have to try. Connor was an open book.

Elliot first asked him about Alexis, wondering where that would lead, and in one instant, he had the answer David was looking for.

The way Connor's face _lit up_ at the mere mention of the Alpha couldn't be faked.

'He's everything I could want,' Connor said earnestly, looking so guilelessly happy that for a moment, Elliot wanted to laugh.

His good mood continued to improve when he realised Connor knew nothing about anything; not Elliot's parents, not Alexis' involvements, not their plans, _nothing_. Elliot had seen many people play dumb, or try to, but Connor's look of confusion when Elliot briefly mentioned Alexis' work was genuine.

The kid had absolutely no idea, and that was good, because it meant he hadn't fried all of Alexis' brain cells yet.

He also didn't seem the jealous type, not looking particularly offended at the idea of Alexis being close friends with Elliot, but more interestingly, he didn't know about Sasha either.

_What does he actually know about Alexis?_

_And... what was Alexis spinning him?_

The Alpha wasn't indifferent towards Connor, that much was clear when Elliot saw the diamond bracelet around Connor's wrist.

Which was apparently news to Connor, who didn't seem to comprehend Elliot's surprise.

'I don't understand,' he said honestly. 'Why is this such a big deal? I mean, I think it's beautiful and I'm very happy Alexis gave me this, but it's just a piece of fashion jewellery. It's not... I mean, I don't think it's too much, is it?'

'Fashion jewellery?'

'You know, glass and nickel, something he found in a tourist shop when he was abroad.'

'Glass and nickel? Who told you that?'

'Err... Alexis. When he gave it to me.'

Connor entirely believed it, too. 

It was absolutely hilarious. 

For a moment, Elliot couldn't get over the knowledge the proud Alpha was trying to smuggle expensive jewellery into his lover's hands under the guise of cheap tat, because Alexis was the type to materially spoil whilst Connor...

Connor clearly wasn't having it, studying his bracelet with an unhappy frown after Elliot had dropped the revelation of its actual worth.

It wasn't a nice sight. For some reason, seeing Connor look so disappointed bothered Elliot, even as he wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. 'Don't overthink this,' he tried. 'Alphas have their ways. You suck their dick, they give you expensive shit. That's just how it works.'

'No,' Connor replied. 'No, I don't want this. I don't need this. He doesn't owe me anything like this.'

A pause, and Elliot tried to find the right words to defuse Connor's displeasure. Alexis would have his hind if he was the source of domestic strife. 'Listen, Connor,' he eventually said. 'Don't freak out over this now. You've had it this long, you were happy with it as some cheap crap and Alexis was happy knowing you were wearing expensive diamonds. It's not worth any drama.'

'But he lied to me.'

'Darling, everyone does at some point. Honestly, you should be glad it wasn't the opposite, and he gave you Poundland rubbish and tried telling you it's Tiffany's. Of course you're upset, but there are worse things.'

Connor clearly wasn't satisfied with this, but then he sighed and forced a smile, having apparently decided to let it go for now.

Elliot encouragingly smiled back, and wished Connor were drunk so he'd forget about that unfortunate detail the next day, or at least hopefully... hopefully he'd end up being happy with diamonds instead of glass and not mention it to Alexis.

Elliot finished his cigarette, Connor seeming content to observe the city under them in comfortable silence.

There was definitely something nice about Connor's company, Elliot mused. He was calm and without artifice, a demure honesty in the way he acted, and he was a good listener. He was content to let Elliot talk, seemingly without any hurry to have his own say, unlike Ned, David and Soheil, who often blathered over each other because they were incapable of _waiting_. Elliot had learnt to shout to be heard, but this was a nice change.

The realisation somewhat startled Elliot. He was usually very slow to take to anyone, and had never made friends other than Ned, David and Soheil. He'd never wanted to bother with it, but for some reason, he'd taken a small liking to Connor.

If Elliot felt that way, Alexis had clearly never had a chance. Amazing David had resisted as long as he apparently had.

Upon returning inside with Connor, Elliot met David's shrewd, expectant eyes, and resisted the urge to snort.

A shit-stirrer with a purpose, at least.

Elliot quickly put his friend's worries to rest, giving him a brief nod behind Connor's back that earned him a small, grateful smile in return.

His question answered, and with the evening now turning to drugs, David then rapidly made the decision to drive Connor home.

A good decision. Elliot approved.

Soheil, the mixer of tonight's hookah concoction, was disappointed.

'What? Don't be a prick, mate. He'll enjoy this.'

'No he won't,' David replied firmly.

'Of course he will. Everyone does.'

'You'll kill him with that shit. I don't think the kid's even touched tobacco. Have you, Connor?'

'Err, no,' Connor replied. 'But that's just what a hookah is, right? Tobacco and water vapour. I can try.'

Elliot held back his giggles as he saw the wind in Soheil's sails die down to nothingness, and the Alpha's look of utter bafflement as though he'd never heard such a thing before.

Yes, it really was for the best Connor left.

But Ned and Soheil were unwilling, dragging it out, and very quickly the conversation had drifted towards nonsense again.

'How desperate are you, babe?' Ned suddenly asked Elliot from the other end of the sofa, in answer to David's assertion he and Soheil would never find a proper Omega.

Elliot didn't have to give his answer much thought. 'Never enough.'

'Aw, come on,' Ned replied, and for someone so drunk, then moved remarkably quickly.

Without warning, Elliot was suddenly on his back on the sofa, looking up into Ned's grinning face whilst the smashed Alpha tried to flirt with him.

It wasn't the first time it had happened when Ned was truly drunk. Usually, the cold shoulder and a few snippish words were enough to deter him, or at least rebuke him enough Elliot had time to flee until his friend had regained his senses.

But this time, it was worse.

'You liked it last time,' Ned continued with a wide grin, and the _implications_.

Everyone knew the gossip, the wide-spread common ideas, of how Omegas behaved in bed when they "liked it", and being suddenly portrayed like that made Elliot's pride cringe in mortification.

And Ned looked _satisfied_ having said that, as though he'd made some irrefutable point, but the worst part wasn't even that.

It was the audience. The _everyone_.

Their friends _and_ a stranger.

Ned was drunk and wouldn't remember - probably wasn't even thinking about what he was saying - but the utter _shame_ Elliot felt in that moment was an ugly thing.

_How dare he._ How _dare_ Ned.

As though Elliot were some cheap tart, who deserved to be put on the spot like that, and then humiliating him with a comment about his _scent_ and suppressants and -

Elliot didn't think. He was so _angry_ , and beneath that something even worse was eating at him from hearing Ned talk about him thus, that he lashed out without thinking when the stupid Alpha refused to stop.

He burnt Ned's arm with his cigarette, and there was something nastily satisfying at the yelp of pain that earned him.

_How do **you** like it when it hurts?_

Not much, Ned cursing at him furiously before going to run cold water over the burn.

Connor and David were gone by the time the Alpha returned, and he ignored Elliot as he sat back down.

It was a nasty burn. It would scar.

_I'm sorry_ , Elliot immediately wanted to say, but he could still hear Ned's drunken words, and it remained stuck in his throat.

Soheil lit up the hookah before Elliot found the courage to work through his remaining anger, and from there, the rest of the evening was a pleasant blur.

No one mentioned the incident the next day. David and Soheil never intervened between Elliot and Ned, and pretended anything unusual between them hadn't happened, for which Elliot was grateful.

Ned didn't say anything about the burn either. He wore a plaster for a while, and when it eventually came off, the burn had healed.

But there was a scar.

_I'm sorry._

Now that he was no longer drunk, Elliot was ashamed. Ned had been a complete moron, but he'd never purposefully hurt Elliot. He'd always treated him with care, with affection and gentleness no one else had shown him.

_I'm so sorry._

But Elliot didn't have the bravery to apologise upon realising Ned had decided not to address it. He didn't have the bravery to be the one to breach such a nasty subject. It was so much easier to go along with pretending nothing had happened.

And... and anyway... wasn't it for Ned's own good, too? The idiot gained nothing by continuing to think there was a chance of anything more between them. The more ruthless Elliot was in making him understand that, the better for everyone.

That, at least, was what Elliot told himself, and reminded himself every time he internally cringed when he saw Ned's bare arm.

Tough love. As a friend. Exactly.

The fact he couldn't quite look Ned in the eye for a while was entirely unrelated. 

It was also unrelated Elliot was glad he had another social venture to pursue: he had decided to cosy up to Connor.

It couldn't hurt. At worst, he would have confirmation of his suppositions, and at best, Alexis' boyfriend would like him and not try to mess things up.

Either way, it wasn't as though spending time with Connor was painful.

Quite the opposite, in fact. Alexis was out of town and the younger Omega didn't seem to have many friends, appearing rather glad for the offer of hanging out at the park that Saturday afternoon. They quickly found common ground in the television shows they watched, and for once, Elliot could finally dissect them as he wished. None of his friends cared about them, which meant he'd had to contend with his own opinion on them, and was quite unable to vent about what annoyed him; but in Connor, he found a perfect listener.

It was a very enjoyable afternoon, spent feeding the squirrels bits of their lunch and sharing their grievances about everything that was so wrong. Too soon Connor said he had to leave for work, and Elliot was surprised himself by how disappointed that made him. He didn't have anything better to do so he accompanied Connor to his workplace, then had some small-talk with the barmaid (a fellow Romanian, amusingly enough) whilst Connor waited his tables, before leaving an hour later.

It didn't take long for Elliot to decide he liked his new acquaintance. He'd been right in his assumption Connor didn't have many friends, having moved to London only a few months prior, and Elliot was entirely unrepentant about using that to his advantage by latching on to Connor's free time when both their schedules allowed for it.

It wasn't often he'd met someone who was this _uncomplicated_. Elliot didn't have to watch every word he said, and didn't have to overthink anything Connor said either, because the other Omega was very candid about what he truly thought.

Including when he disapproved of Elliot's behaviour, which apparently encompassed telling persistent Alphas to get lost, when Connor and him were having a beer together a few evenings later.

'Why were you so unkind?' Connor asked once the annoyances had pissed off. 'He didn't mean it in a bad way.'

For a moment, Elliot was confused. Both the Alpha who'd hit on Connor and the one who'd stepped in when tempers had been rising, only to lamely try to flirt with Elliot afterwards, were nothing worth keeping. Just horny cretins.

'What? What exactly do you mean?'

'Why were you so nasty? He helped us.'

'For what, some tail tonight? I didn't need his help. I've dealt with worse morons than that other creep, and he was about to piss off anyway.'

'There was still no need to be rude.'

Elliot shrugged. 'He'll get over it.'

'Well, yes, but that's not... I mean, I don't want to lecture you, but it could have been said more... nicely.'

Elliot snorted. 'Do you think he'd have pissed off faster if I'd been nice?'

'No but... He'd just been nice to us. He didn't seem like a prick. I just don't understand you.'

Connor truly didn't seem to, and briefly that threw Elliot off. Those men had been Alphas, what was there to understand? They behaved like wankers and understood only the language of wankers. Connor was a twenty-year old male Omega, and this was Dealing With Alphas For Beginners. Didn't he know that?

He didn't. He actually _didn't_ , looking at Elliot with a slight, questioning frown that was somehow not judgemental as he waited for Elliot to explain.

Suddenly, Elliot felt very uneasy.

_What is Alexis doing with him? This is no place for someone like that._

The abrupt, unexpected concern Elliot felt for his maybe-someday-friend rattled him. He wasn't even sure where the urge to not see Connor get hurt came from, but it was there.

He was so young, so inexperienced, and for a brief moment, Elliot remembered how he'd been at that age.

He'd just graduated, his friends were leaving, and he'd gotten Nelly. His greatest concerns had been taking care of his pet and avoiding his family's attention, terrified of what they might do to him if he displeased them.

He hadn't been so different from Connor, before life and circumstances had taught him better.

Circumstances that may very well happen to Connor, too, now that he was frequenting an Alpha who had all the worst possible connections and one of the worst occupations.

_How long did Alexis think to keep Connor out of this?_

It confirmed Alexis' intentions of putting an end to it soon, which was good, but for now, they were still involved. One of Alexis' strengths was to be unattached, to minimise the possibilities of blackmail his enemies could use against him. It wasn't _very_ likely anyone would try to use a boyfriend against him, because most feared Alexis as much as they hated him, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities either.

Elliot didn't usually trouble himself with others' well-being, at least not outside his inner circle, but the similarities between Connor and his past self kindled a little pull of kinship towards the other Omega.

Perhaps he might benefit from some of Elliot's life experiences, and maybe be spared the worst way of finding out. It didn't cost Elliot anything, so it was worth the try.

'What I think you don't understand are Alphas. When they want something, there's no use going at it with kiddie gloves. You're just wasting your time. If they want a yes and you tell them no, they'll hear a "please try again". How many times have you had to tell an Alpha the same thing because the fuckers just won't _listen_?'

'Well, okay,' Connor replied, 'some of them are more persistent, but mostly they eventually get it. It doesn't cost anything to be nice first, though.'

'No, it's just useless. Honestly, you're putting unreasonably much thought into this. Have you seen how they interact with one another? They don't go at it softly. Why the fuck should I?'

'But... They treat one another, not you, that way.'

'Oh yes they do, if they think they can get away with it. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't have much experience with Alphas, do you?'

'Err... well, maybe not. There are none in my family and I've never really hung out with any before meeting Alexis.'

That certainly explained a lot. 

'There you go. I've spent my life amongst Alphas. Friends, family, you name it. Alphas. Nothing but aggressive, domineering, self-important Alphas. So what I'm telling you comes from experience. You don't have to take it, I'm just putting it out there.'

Connor didn't appear to agree, but at least he was receptive to Elliot's words, which wasn't a bad start.

'Okay,' Connor eventually said. 'I guess it served you well this far, so I can't really say anything. But I also wanted to tell you, and I know I've just complained so it might sound weird, but I think it was really brave of you. I'd never have dared.'

His honest admiration made Elliot laugh. There was undeniably something endearing about it, and that little liking he had for Connor settled in deeper.

Alexis had chosen well.

_But did Connor choose well?_

For all that Alexis was highly adept professionally, that apparently didn't translate well to personal matters.

It was the next evening, and Ned's turn to host. David was abroad for work, leaving Ned, Soheil and Elliot to entertain themselves without him. The Alphas had chosen to do so by drinking cans of beer, balancing them on various body parts and crushing them on their heads, in various orders, whilst Elliot was meant to rate the performances.

'I want my brain cells back,' Elliot said, watching them compete as to who could balance a full, open can on their foreheads the longest.

'Nah, forget them, they're gone,' Soheil replied distractedly. 'Eli, look, I'm snapping my fingers at the same time, Ned's just being lame - '

'Shut up, you cunt. What do you think you are, a Flamenco dancer - '

'You're just jea- _gah_!' Soheil jumped, the shrill ring of the doorbell startling the Alphas out of their precious concentration.

'Not the - ! _Shit_!'

Too late. The beer splattered over the sofa and them, earning a string of curses. Elliot couldn't hold back a snort of laughter as he stood up to answer the door.

'Let's hope it's Gigi, yes?'

'NO!' Soheil protested, eyes wide in horror as beer dribbled from his hair. 'You can't let her in, she can't - '

'Come back here, you wanker, and help me clean this up before it gets worse,' Ned snapped, grabbing Soheil to prevent him from fleeing. 'If she sees you like this that's all you deserve - '

Elliot laughed as he went to open the door, and saw Soheil's fear had been in vain.

'Lex,' he said in surprise.

'Are the lads here?' Alexis asked brusquely.

Elliot didn't bother answering, letting the curses that could be heard from inside the house speak for themselves as he stepped back to allow Alexis inside.

The Alpha looked thunderous, his jaw clenched and a frown between his eyebrows.

'Wow, Lexi, what's up?' Ned asked when Alexis entered the living room, Elliot behind him. He and Soheil had removed their wet shirts and were in the middle of trying to dry the sofa with paper towels.

Alexis wrinkled his nose. 'What the fuck happened here?'

'It's your fault, mate, we were in the middle of something - '

'Whatever. Is there anything left to drink or do I have to go somewhere else?'

'Dude, you know where the bar is. Just let us finish this and we'll go to town on it.'

"Finishing this" apparently meant hiding the wet spots beneath a blanket before the Alphas set to emptying the bar, one bottle at a time.

Alexis did so out of anger, Ned and Soheil fun and solidarity.

Elliot wondered what could have caused such a bad mood, though he suspected he knew the culprit; he'd never seen Alexis in such a sulk before.

Those suspicions were eventually confirmed when, close to midnight and after half a dozen bottles, Alexis finally began talking.

'He hates me,' he slurred, staring morosely into his glass.

'Who, mate?' Soheil asked.

'Connor. He hates me.'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know,' Alexis sighed dejectedly. 'I gave him diamonds and he got cross over it.'

_Shit._ Elliot waited for the accusations to start, but suddenly realised that if Alexis knew he was the one who'd told Connor, the Alpha would already have had a go at him.

'What?' Ned said in bafflement. 'Omegas, dude. They make no sense.'

'Don't be silly,' Elliot intervened, deciding to get to the bottom of it. 'I doubt that's why Connor was upset with you. I doubt he said "how dare you give me diamonds". What did he actually say?'

A second of silence before Alexis answered. 'I didn't tell him it was diamonds. I said it was cheap tat so he'd take it, but why does it matter? I don't get it. Why doesn't he want diamonds? Isn't it _better_? I just - why does he want crap?'

'Don't ask _me_ that. Did you ask him that?'

Some unidentifiable mumbling before Alexis spoke up. 'He basically said it was too much too soon. But it still doesn't make sense. It's my money, I can do with it what I want. What's his problem?'

'I dunno,' Soheil replied. 'Maybe he doesn't like diamonds?'

Alexis snorted. 'What Omega doesn't like diamonds?'

The question hung in the air, the three Alphas sharing a look of incomprehension at this unfathomable riddle.

Elliot repressed a sigh. He wasn't exactly sober either or any good at sorting out matters of the heart, but seeing Alexis like this was a sad, sad thing, and he tried to think of something to say.

Alexis continued before he had a chance. 'I just wanted to do something nice for him. Everything he owns is either shitty or second-hand, his clothes, his phone, his bicycle, even his toothbrush is from bloody Poundland. I don't get it.'

Another silence.

'Maybe he thinks you pity him?' Ned tried.

'What? Why would I pity him? He's fantastic. He's perfect. Yeah, I want to spoil him, but he's not, like, pathetic. He's so cute. He never asks for anything. He just does his thing but I just want him to have something _nice_. Why would I give him shit? That'd be the insult.'

'Maybe he feels bad because he can't give you something similar back?'

'That's stupid. It's not an exchange. It was a _gift_.'

'Dude,' Soheil said. 'Wait. You said something. Like before. Wait. I think I'm starting to get it.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, like, the...' Soheil made a vague hand gesture, obviously trying to remember and articulate it, but Elliot thought he'd understood what Soheil had latched on to.

'Didn't you say he found it too much?' Elliot said to Alexis, followed by the sound of Soheil's agreement. 'Maybe that's the problem.'

'But it's not too much,' Alexis argued. 'Nothing's too much.'

' _Dude_ ,' Soheil said. 'He doesn't want expensive shit from you! That's all. Damn, that took me way too long to figure out.'

'Why not?' Alexis asked, looking genuinely confused. 'I _want_ to give it to him. What's the problem?'

'Okay, I'm not an Omega, you're asking too much of me there. But you know what? I dunno why that was worth a row. And a bad one at that, with how you're looking. What's _your_ problem, dude? Why are you pissed your Omega's not a gold-digger who's trying to suck you dry?'

'But...' Alexis protested, looking confused and torn. 'Why doesn't he want gifts from me? That... that hurts, mate.'

Connor may not have been pathetic, but in that moment, Alexis definitely was.

'Lex,' Elliot said. 'It's not that he doesn't want gifts from you full stop. It's that what you're trying to give him is too much for him right now. He's not _used_ to it. It's not something he's ever seen before. You can't drop a bag of diamonds in his lap and expect him to just take it, _he_ will feel he's taking advantage of you. Do you not see that?'

'But I _want_ \- '

'I know you do, but Connor doesn't. You don't need to give him diamonds for him to like you, he would either way. It's not what he wants from you, do you not get that?'

Silence as Alexis mulled that over, staring unseeing at the glass in his hands.

'But I can't give him shit from Primark or Poundland,' Alexis eventually replied, frowning slightly. 'It's less than what I spend on my coffee. It's not - he's worth _more_ than my coffee. Doesn't that make sense?'

'Connor doesn't _care_ about the worth. You could give him a macaroni bracelet and he would still love it, because it came from _you_. If some wanker in a Ferrari pulled up and tried to get with him promising him more expensive shit, do you think he'd hop in? Of course not, because that's not what Connor's looking for.'

Elliot didn't actually know Connor well enough to bet his hand on it, but from what he'd seen of the other Omega, it seemed very plausible. No, Connor did definitely not strike him as a gold-digger.

It was downright amusing to watch that realisation slowly sink in.

At first Alexis just stared at him blankly, then gradually, his eyes widened and he looked happy, before despondency settled over his face and he seemed to sink further into his seat.

'Do you think he still likes me? I was a complete dick.'

'Of course he still likes you,' Elliot replied with an eye-roll, and _that_ was actually something he would bet his hand on. 'You just need to apologise and sort it out.'

'Yeah,' Alexis nodded slowly. 'I'll apologise. It'll be the best apology ever.'

'Good,' Elliot replied, and rubbed at his face as tiredness settled in. His high from the alcohol had passed, and he needed to get up the next morning for a meeting.

Satisfied they'd worked through Alexis' troubles, Elliot retired to the guest bedroom, leaving the Alphas to continue drinking if they so wanted. He dressed down to his underwear and quickly fell asleep.

It seemed he'd barely closed his eyes that he was suddenly woken by a shake to the shoulder, and blinked to look up into Ned's face.

'Eli,' the Alpha slurred. 'Sorry. D'you have Connor's number? We don't. We tried getting it back but it's like _Where's Wally?_ except it's Lexi's phone and it's in his car.'

'... what?'

'You know, the dude in the striped jumper - '

'Never mind that,' Elliot replied, rubbing at his face as he sat up. 'What do you need me for? Doesn't Lex have Connor's number?'

'But in his phone and it's in his car.'

For a second Elliot just looked at Ned, and realised arguing would go nowhere. He'd be back in bed faster if he just gave Alexis Connor's number.

He sighed, got up, put his jeans back on and with his phone in hand, returned downstairs after Ned.

Soheil was on the sofa, smoking, whilst Alexis was ripping an unlit cigarette into bits, looking absolutely miserable.

'Elliot!' he exclaimed, staring at Elliot with wide, unfocused eyes. 'You have Connor's number, right?'

'I do. But don't call him. It's almost three in the morning and he deserves better than getting woken by your drunk arse.'

'But I have to tell him - '

'Send him a text. Or leave him a voice message,' Elliot corrected himself, realising deciphering a text from an Alexis this drunk amounted to cryptography. 'He'll appreciate it more.'

'Listen to him,' Soheil nodded sagely, barely any more sober than Alexis. 'He gave me great advice for Gigi. I've done what he says. It's gonna work out.'

Elliot preferred not to comment on that, but unlike with Soheil and his thoughtless stupidity, Alexis' distress was very serious.

Not only because seeing him like this, and imagining Connor equally upset (though probably less drunk) spoilt Elliot's mood, but he really didn't have a use for a moping, heartbroken Alexis right now.

So he gave the Alpha Connor's number, and Alexis left Connor a rambling, barely coherent voice message using Ned's phone. If it had one redeeming quality, at least, it was that he did indeed sound very sorry and ashamed of himself.

As he should, Elliot thought, before getting help from Soheil in pummelling Ned with a cushion for one of his tasteless jokes and sending the completely drunk Alphas to bed.

Elliot woke fairly early the next day, and was greeted by the sound of three very hungover Alphas when he stepped out of the bedroom.

Deciding he'd shower and change at home, he was stopped from leaving by a sickly-looking Alexis who asked his help in retrieving his phone.

It had apparently slid into a crevice in his car, and Elliot refrained the urge to laugh into the Alpha's face as he handed his phone back to him.

What a way to start a Wednesday morning.

_Wednesday._ Elliot was already back in Soheil's flat when he remembered something Connor had told him two days ago; he had a doctor's appointment today.

That made it an even _better_ time for Alexis to act like a spastic the previous night, and Elliot was suddenly quite indignant on Connor's behalf. It hadn't sounded like anything too serious when Connor had mentioned it, but _still_.

_how was it?_ he texted Connor from his flip phone once his meeting was over, glad to pretend he wasn't seeing the barrage of angry texts from Soheil who regretted following Elliot's "advice".

Connor's answer was quick. _Okay, thanks. I'm home now._

_i saw alexis at ned's yesterday. i know he's being a prick. do you want company? i can come over._

_That'd be really nice thank you_

So Elliot went, and was relieved when Connor didn't appear too much the worse for the wear upon greeting him. The Omega had moved in with Alexis, and Elliot could tell he'd added a few pleasant personal touches to make the flat more homely.

Connor didn't speak of his appointment and Elliot didn't want to pry. 

'You're probably wondering about Alexis,' Elliot said, once they'd settled with some beer on the sofa. 'Soh and I were at Ned's yesterday and he showed up. Davy's away again or Alexis would probably have gone to him, but he had to make-do with second choice. Anyway, I think they went through Ned's entire liquor stash. If you haven't heard from him, that's probably why. Thank God Ned's house has three loos.'

'Did Alexis get back his phone?'

'Oh yeah,' Elliot snorted. 'I got it for him. My hands are thin enough, but the lads certainly tried. The side of the seat is completely torn open, I don't know what in the world they did to that poor car whilst I was sleeping.'

_Speaking of the devil._ Alexis chose that moment to text Connor, and Elliot could tell the other Omega felt a little better now that his Alpha had finally stopped acting the fool.

Elliot kept Connor company until Alexis returned home, watching reality television together and doing his best to cheer him up. Connor giggled several times and seemed less tense, so Elliot wrote it down as a victory.

It was amusing to observe Alexis' reaction upon finding Elliot with Connor. The Alpha had obviously not expected it, and wasn't quite happy with it. Elliot could tell his spending time with Connor annoyed Alexis, and the Alpha wasn't shy about showing it.

'Get lost. Give me back my keys whilst you're here, and then piss off,' Alexis snapped at him, clearly resisting the urge to whack him with the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

_Coming to apologise with flowers._

It was sweet. Elliot felt a little pinch of envy, but he ignored it as he stood up and smiled.

'Sorry, I don't have them.' Besides, it was David's fault, for not remembering what keys he kept in what jacket and which jacket he lent to whom. Elliot just knew how to use opportunities. 'Talk to you later, Connor. By the way, Alexis - there's vomit on your shirt.'

Immediately Alexis looked down at his unblemished shirt, a slight look of panic on his face before he scowled at Elliot.

'Choke on yours, arsehole,' he snapped at Elliot in Romanian, and Elliot left the flat with an amused laugh.

He knew it was a little unkind, but sometimes needling Alexis was the best entertainment.

Elliot next saw Connor and Alexis at a pub two days later to celebrate David's return, and by all accounts, the couple had patched things up.

So much so a radiant Connor left the pub with a cuddly, fluffy kitten, courtesy of the owners' cat's litter, and Alexis looked both fondly amused at his boyfriend's delight and bemused Connor had talked him into it.

But the more time Elliot himself spent with Connor, the less surprised he was. He hadn't initially liked the idea of Alexis having a boyfriend, but all things considered it wasn't quite that bad. 

Even... nice. Connor was a delightful change from Elliot's usual company.

And a pleasant, harmless distraction from other problems, which unexpectedly surfaced when Elliot heard Dmitri intended to come for an unplanned visit.

At first, Elliot was terrified, thinking this meant the wedding had been rescheduled for sooner, but quickly, he realised that wasn't the reason for Dmitri's coming.

All wedding plans stood as previously, and Dmitri was strangely quiet about his upcoming arrival. That in itself wasn't unusual; it happened quite often Dmitri didn't announce his coming until very late, or even after the fact, to see what reaction that would garner from different people. After two years however, Elliot knew where to get his information from.

What he found set off the strangest reaction in him.

Surprise, followed by disbelief, then puzzlement, and finally incredulous hope.

Dmitri, through one of his contacts, had apparently found, or was at least aware of, the existence of something in Great Britain so rare it might well have been a unicorn: a fertile male Omega, capable of bearing offspring. And it was very clear Dmitri intended to make that Omega his.

It certainly explained why he was being so discreet about his coming. It wasn't a venture Mehrad and Catherine would support, and whilst Elliot didn't think Dmitri intended to not mate him... It was still a situation Elliot could use to his advantage.

There was always a way to use people's desires against them. However, it would require him to move faster than Dmitri, and find the Omega first, to be able to use the Omega as a bargaining chip. Depending upon the Omega in question, Elliot might get more or less out of the Alpha.

At best... at best perhaps even his freedom.

_Have this and leave me alone._

Setting that up, and dealing with his parents should it happen, would require very careful planning, but if Elliot timed it right, it could work.

Finding the Omega was now Elliot's utmost priority.

Especially considering Dmitri was much ahead of him, and the Alpha wasted no time eventually making his inconspicuous arrival in London.

The possible list of informants was narrowing, but Elliot hadn't found the Omega yet, and he was quickly running out of time. From experience, he'd guess that within two to three weeks, Dmitri would have found his target, and that was knowing what he did.

Which had to be more than just the existence of the Omega. But as long as Elliot hadn't found the informant nor the Omega, he couldn't even guess how much information Dmitri had.

Mehrad and Catherine would probably find out about Dmitri's presence within a matter of days, but Elliot could still give a heads-up to Alexis nonetheless. Dmitri had an unfortunate habit of trying to undermine the other Alpha, and whilst his interests may lie somewhere else this time, Elliot wouldn't put it past Dmitri to make it a side-activity regardless.

The day of Dmitri's arrival, he tried calling Alexis, but the Alpha didn't reply. Wondering if Alexis was already at home, Elliot texted Connor, and whilst he got a negative reply, also a time for Alexis' home-coming.

Elliot briefly thought about his options. He hadn't seen Connor in almost a week, even if they texted more often, and the other day, he'd also managed to find one of his grandmother's old Tarot decks. She'd taught him all sorts of card tricks, and Connor liked that kind of things, so Elliot eventually decided to invite himself over to wait for Alexis.

He was greeted by a smiling Connor and a suspicious-looking kitten, which for the first ten minutes, stared at him without blinking from Connor's lap whilst she seemed to decide whether she liked him or not.

Her assessment seemed to conclude with a "meh" as she ignored his attempts to pet her and fell asleep instead.

No matter. Elliot lay out the deck and gave Connor his first reading, which turned out to be quite a fortunate one. Connor was promised good health, a prosperous home, success in love as well as - 

'Even children,' Elliot grinned. 'Three children in your future. How about that?'

It was just a silly game, with no influence on the future except one's own beliefs, and Elliot wasn't quite sure what reaction he expected. A joke about the difficulties of adopting, maybe? Denial?

Not the blush of delight that suddenly spread across Connor's face as he stammered a reply, as though this wasn't _unexpected_ for him - 

No.

Elliot fought down the unbidden _panic_ at the thought that suddenly rose. It was ridiculous, what were the odds - 

He had to be sure.

He grinned at Connor and offered another reading, though this time, Elliot cheated, using tricks to give Connor the cards he wanted Connor to have.

'Four children,' Elliot chuckled. 'Seems the Fates are trying to tell you something, aren't they?'

Connor was silent for a moment, staring at the cards as his blush deepened, before looking at Elliot again.

'Eli?'

'Yes?'

'Can you keep a secret?'

Elliot's heart began to sink. 'Yes.'

'I... Do you remember, last week, when I went to hospital?'

'Yes.'

'They told me... They did some tests, and they told me...' 

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Please don't say it._

But the smile of happiness that spread across Connor's face was indescribable. 'They said I could have children. That my womb works. I just... isn't it wonderful?'

No. It was the worst fucking thing, but Elliot couldn't say it, and forced himself to keep smiling as he offered Connor congratulations, before listening to the other Omega gush more about his happiness for a brief moment until Connor suddenly sobered.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I don't mean to brag. I realise - I'm sorry.'

'It's all right,' Elliot dismissed, but it really wasn't.

Out of the millions of Omegas in Great Britain, it had to be Connor. It had to be the only other male Omega Elliot... _liked_. Actually liked.

Would miss, he realised, if Connor were to disappear, which he would as soon as Dmitri got his hands on him.

Or maybe it wasn't Connor? Maybe this was a coincidence, maybe the improbable odds had aligned in his favour for once?

Elliot _needed_ to get his hands on that informant without any more delay. He wouldn't go to bed that night, he already knew.

Connor caught up on his unhappy mood, in spite of Elliot's best efforts, and somehow, that made it even _worse_.

It was one of those things that were so nice about Connor, his attentiveness to the moods of those around him, and his attempts to rectify what he could. Some, like Elliot, were that observant for their own gain, but Connor did so out of a genuine desire to improve people's day.

It couldn't be him. _It couldn't be him._

Circumstances couldn't be that unfair.

Elliot was glad when Alexis eventually arrived, and he could drop the news before finally leaving, his face hurting from pretending to be cheerful.

The informant, whoever that was, better like talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I know it's hard right now to keep up with stories since the subscription service isn't working properly, so I'm even more grateful for those who come to check up on this story :) on that same note, if you left a guest comment on the last chapters and didn't get a reply email, I'm very sorry - the Archive is having some troubles getting them to people (registered users also have an inbox for that). If you'd like to read my reply to you, please go to the comments section of that chapter, it should be right below yours!


	13. Chapter 13

It turned out the informant did like talking.

Pale and with a damp-looking forehead, the Russian-born doctor waited whilst Elliot went through the medical file he'd been given.

He wanted to scream.

It was Connor's name. Connor's phone number. The date of the appointment matched Connor's from a few weeks ago. But not -

The correspondence address didn't match. The postcode was from some miserable, deprived part of London, and certainly not Alexis' flat, where Connor currently resided. There was however Connor's home address in Wales. 

Elliot wanted to scream, and flicked through the medical records more closely to get his temper under control before he let it out on the doctor. In doing so, he was unpleasantly surprised to note a few undesirable chemicals in Connor's blood results, but he filed those away for later.

Overall, Dmitri certainly had enough to get in touch with Connor if he so wished, and force him out. But...

'Is this all?' Elliot asked, looking up at the doctor icily.

'All,' the Beta confirmed, a nervous little twitch at the corner of his eye.

Something conspicuous was missing, which Elliot doubted Dmitri wouldn't eventually ask for.

A picture of Connor, at the very least of his face.

Elliot coldly held the doctor's gaze, and didn't believe for one moment the man didn't have something of the kind.

'Are you sure? I'm certain you wouldn't want a misunderstanding between us.'

'This is... all I've given Dmitri Rostov.'

'And what about what you'll give him later?'

'I... may have a few other things,' the Beta replied uneasily. 'I... also have a picture of the Omega.'

'Show me.'

The doctor did, fumbling with his phone until he showed Elliot a close-up of Connor's face.

Elliot did his best to remain impassive. 'When do you intend to give him this?'

'When he asks for it.'

 _Ah._ Elliot suppressed a malicious smirk. The fool thought he could play Dmitri for more money, or something extra, but it was clear he had no idea with whom he was dealing. Dmitri did not like being taken for a ride; if the doctor had been upfront and given him all from the start, Elliot had no doubt Dmitri would have rewarded him. But like this... Well. The man had sold Connor's information to Dmitri. Elliot wasn't the least bit sorry to let him find out the hard way he should have stayed in his lane.

He merely nodded, and the Beta seemed surprised at Elliot's nonchalance.

'I'm not too happy with you,' Elliot at last said, and the Beta paled further. 'But I'm sure we can sort this out. Until then, I'd advise against drawing my attention again. Are we clear?'

'Yes. Yes, sir, of course. I - '

'Good.' Elliot let another moment pass. 'Tell me when Dmitri Rostov has asked for it.'

'Y-yes. Um...'

'You're dismissed.'

The Beta left, hastily exiting the private booth. Elliot watched him go, and his thoughts turned sombre once he was alone.

The situation was not great, and Elliot did not have as firm a grip on it as he would have liked. The odds were badly stacked against him on top of that.

He had a few cards, though.

He knew things Dmitri didn't.

He knew whom Connor was, where to find him, and what he looked like. Those things wouldn't last – Dmitri would find out very soon. If Elliot wanted to use them to his advantage, he had to act quickly, and let Dmitri know this was a two-man race.

Dmitri wanted Connor? He wouldn't get him without Elliot's approval.

And Elliot's approval came at a cost. A stranger's life for his own.

Not commendable, but necessary. Once Elliot would be free, he might be able to set some things in motion to bring the Omega back home, but his primary goal was not getting locked in the Rostovs' mansion himself. Other sensibilities could be minded afterwards.

So far, so good. That had been the initial plan as soon as Elliot had heard of the fertile male Omega and Dmitri's interest in him.

Except the male Omega wasn't a stranger.

He was Connor.

Elliot clenched his jaw.

The plan could still work. Perhaps even better, because Elliot had privileged access to Connor he wouldn't have had with a stranger. And Connor was so _trusting_. So gullible. It would be ridiculously easy to get what Elliot wanted from him.

Except...

Except.

Elliot didn't like where that line of thought led. He passed a hand over his face and let out a long, strained breath as he stared unseeing into his tea.

Could he give Connor to Dmitri?

He could. He had the required tools for it.

So... what logically spoke against it? He was capable and would be rewarded for it.

He'd be rid of Dmitri. Wasn't that what he wanted?

It was.

And yet...

Elliot leant back in his seat, his cigarette slowly burning down to nothing as he frowned at the table.

_The strong do what they will. The weak suffer what they must._

Undeniably, Connor was weaker. By the order of things, Elliot was entitled to use that to his advantage.

Then why did it sit so badly in Elliot's stomach?

The answer came too quickly.

_Because it's Connor._

But he was weak. Since when did Elliot care about the weak? Since when was someone weak worthy of inconveniencing someone strong? It wasn't how things worked.

_But it's Connor._

Personal attachments didn't care for logic. As irrational as it was, Elliot realised the reason he couldn't quite swallow the thought of giving Connor to Dmitri was because he just...

He didn't _want_ to.

He wanted to be free. But he didn't want Dmitri to have Connor.

Two irreconcilable goals.

But at the same time... Could Elliot _stop_ Dmitri from getting Connor?

Elliot took his time mulling that over. In the end, knowing everything he did about Dmitri, his tenacity and brutality, Elliot realised the true scope of the situation: not really.

Connor had been as good as Dmitri's from the moment that snake had sold his medical records. Dmitri would move hell and earth to be given satisfaction. It was only a question of when, and how many others might get hurt in the process.

Especially because Connor wasn't just fertile, he was also good-looking. He was absolutely Dmitri's type, most Alphas' type really, and the Alpha would take one look at the picture and be even more obsessed with the idea.

Short of Dmitri dying, he'd eventually get his hands on Connor.

Well.

That wasn't exactly an alternative Elliot was opposed to, but the feasibility of it was another matter.

But maybe...

Maybe...

Maybe _not_.

Right now, Elliot was the person with the best hand, because _no one knew about it_. It didn't matter whether the doctor would squeal to Dmitri Elliot knew what he was up to. Dmitri would probably find it funny, and not realise Elliot had what he was looking for.

Not yet.

Elliot couldn't lose that advantage. It was crucial Dmitri would need to go through _him_ if he wanted Connor, because that meant Elliot would be able to influence the when and the how.

As well as the _everything else_ surrounding it.

And what an _everything_ it could be. It was a plan so daring it was almost ridiculous, but as more and more little pieces began clicking together, Elliot realised it might very well give him what he wanted.

The sacrifices would be enormous. Elliot swallowed, feeling ill just thinking about it, but he didn't see another way. He didn't know how else he could both get his freedom, and not have Connor irredeemably beyond his reach. 

Connor would most likely end up a little damaged, when all was said and done, but there was no perfect solution. Elliot had suffered through worse - Connor would get over a little roughness eventually. Furthermore, Elliot hadn't made the world. He hadn't decided for it to not be bubble wrap and pillows. Sometimes things were just unpleasant and there was nothing to be done except ploughing through them.

Over the next days, Elliot spent long hours, sometimes well into the night, turning his plan every which way to see if he'd overlooked a point, a solution, but each time, he settled back on the same decisions.

There were two undeniable facts Elliot had to consider: firstly, Dmitri would get Connor no matter what, and secondly, Elliot would never get such an opportunity to be rid of Dmitri again. It was true Alexis and him were working to bring down Mehrad and Catherine, and doing so would free Elliot of the obligation to mate with Dmitri, but that didn't mean _Dmitri_ would see it that way. Without Mehrad and Catherine's empire backing Elliot, it was highly likely Dmitri would lose interest in Elliot, but what if he didn't? What if, on the contrary, Dmitri would then try to _move_ into that void, and intended to use Elliot's connections for that? And even if not Dmitri's idea, Elliot had seen and heard enough of Darya Rostova over the years to guess it might be one of hers. Elliot needed to give Dmitri something that would force Dmitri to renounce him entirely and for good.

It was a problem he'd discussed with Alexis at length before, and it was one of the weaker points of their plan; the solution they had settled on was to reduce Elliot's appeal thoroughly enough it wouldn't be worth Dmitri's effort to associate with him again, whilst also not publicly divulging Elliot as the traitor. It was the reason things were dragging along at the moment, Alexis not entirely satisfied yet although Elliot was past caring if it meant getting rid of Dmitri.

But here was another solution entirely.

Have Dmitri declare to both their families he didn't intend to mate Elliot any more, and therefore removing the Rostovs as a threat to him.

Connor might very well be the perfect bait for that.

Needless to say however, Alexis would never stand for it. If Elliot wanted to use Connor this way, the Alpha couldn't know.

He didn't even know about his boyfriend's fertility, Connor keeping it to himself for now, which worked in Elliot's favour – Alexis would never think this was what had brought Dmitri to London.

Elliot felt a little guilty about lying to the Alpha who'd helped him so phenomenally for the past years, but there wasn't much choice: obviously Alexis would try to protect Connor if he knew, but it wouldn't be enough to stop Dmitri. Alexis was powerful and influential within Mehrad and Catherine's entourage, but he wasn't the top dog like Dmitri. He was limited in what he could do and his resources.

If Alexis got in Dmitri's way, he probably wouldn't survive it. Not if Connor was indeed as appealing to Dmitri as Elliot suspected, in which case Elliot wanted to use that appeal for his own benefit.

In short, Elliot would have to pretend to give Connor to Dmitri, before ruining both him and his parents in the same go to have them out of the way.

It would obviously cost Elliot a lot. Using Connor that way would not be forgiven by anyone amongst their friends.

But there was nothing for it. No matter how much Elliot wished for different things, he had to work with the circumstances he was given.

The reward was certainly worth it.

_Freedom._

Was there something freedom _wasn't_ worth?

Not to Elliot.

*

Almost a week had passed since he'd last seen Connor, and received the unpleasant news, when Elliot knew the time was opportune.

Dmitri had officially announced his presence a few days prior, and was now hosted by Mehrad and Catherine. During that time, Elliot had made it a point to not meet with him face-to-face, and only sporadically answering his text messages.

No Alpha liked to be ignored, especially by whom they deemed theirs. Elliot knew Dmitri's patience was as thin as it would stretch, and either tonight or the following, the Alpha would demand his presence.

Elliot texted Connor and asked if he wanted to meet up that night, not surprised when the other Omega acquiesced. He purposefully chose a pub Dmitri knew he liked, and the first hour passed by uneventfully.

There was something in Elliot's stomach, something heavy and uncomfortable, whenever he looked Connor in the face and pretended this was nothing but a friendly meeting. Connor had no idea, happily chattering away about his kitten, a misadventure at work, inquiring how Elliot was doing, listening intently to the response, and asking what he thought of the shows' latest developments.

Elliot looked at him, listened to him, and cursed circumstances.

But there was nothing for it. Some forty-five minutes into their evening, Elliot saw the henchmen sitting down not too far from them, unabashedly staring at him, and knew Dmitri had chosen tonight.

Tonight it would be, then, but not on those terms.

_I'm in charge of this one._

Unknowingly, Alexis did Elliot a favour by suddenly calling Connor, and the other Omega retreated to a quieter corner to take the call. Connor had smiled at seeing the Alpha's name on the screen, and Elliot could imagine Alexis' voice.

_Where are you, pet? How are you doing? Do you want me to pick you up?_

Possessive.

Out of concern and affection, unlike so many others.

Something small, but vicious, burnt in Elliot's chest as he watched an oblivious Connor go.

Dmitri's henchmen chose that moment to come over, their massive frames on either sides of him an obvious attempt at intimidation, and passed on Dmitri's order to meet with him.

Elliot wasn't impressed. He made it known, and after a brief altercation that saw one Alpha get Elliot's drink in his face and the other his wrist pinned to the wooden table with Elliot's pocket knife through his sleeve, they had to recognise defeat.

Lest they create a scene by dragging him kicking and cursing outside, he wouldn't be following them.

And Connor, bless his innocent, ignorant heart, came back in that exact moment and drew everyone's attention with his exclamation of surprise.

'Oh my goodness, what is going on??' 

'They were about to leave,' Elliot replied with a thin smile, and so the thugs did.

But it took a while for Connor to completely calm down, his worry written all over his face as he fussed and fretted over Elliot.

Not many people ever had. Elliot tried not to think of that, or the uncomfortable nagging in his mind that followed.

_Imagine him with Dmitri._

_Shut the fuck up. This is for everyone's good._

It didn't shut up, but Elliot was good at ignoring feelings and thoughts that were clearly unreasonable in the face of reality, and so he did with this one.

He ignored it when Dmitri called him, asking him in person (as he should) to come meet him, and Elliot agreed before asking Connor to accompany him, it wouldn't take long. He ignored it when he entered Dmitri's lounge with Connor behind him, the poor thing immediately uncomfortable when everyone suddenly stared at him.

Elliot knew how Connor looked to them. A tiny, pretty thing, in plain clothes and obviously ill at ease, looking so defenceless it was almost an invitation to those bloodthirsty bastards to get a hold of him.

And Dmitri...

Dmitri was _smitten_. Elliot knew it as soon as Dmitri's eyes landed on Connor, and the naked, raw _hunger_ as though he'd never seen an Omega before. Connor's scent, which Elliot had never quite been able to smell but he knew must be exceptionally appealing due to his fertility, only added fuel to the fire.

It was disgusting to see Dmitri leer like that at Connor, but the pragmatic side of Elliot was pleased.

The more Dmitri wanted Connor, the easier it would be to bargain with him.

And Dmitri didn't even _know_ yet this Omega was the one he was looking for.

Once he found out, negotiations would be very interesting.

For now, Elliot was in a hurry to get them away before Dmitri's wolfish impatience took the upper hand. First however, the Alpha wanted answers why Elliot hadn't helped some of his ventures, involving Sasha of all people.

 _Fuck Sasha._ Elliot didn't care the little leech owed Dmitri so much money it might as well have been his soul. He'd never had much sympathy for Sasha to begin with, and knowing he'd mistreated Alexis made Elliot nothing but gleeful to see him fail.

For once, Elliot wasn't too shy about telling Dmitri his newest lackey better get on without him. He'd worked with lots of worse people, both for Dmitri's and his parents' gains, but with Sasha, seeing him burn was personal.

Luckily, Dmitri didn't seem that concerned about it, and Elliot managed to grab Connor and make their exit fairly rapidly.

They had to shake off a tail Dmitri sent after them once they were outside, but it was rather easy. Elliot succeeded in getting Connor and himself on a Tube train that left right beneath the thugs' noses, and apart from some seething, there was nothing Dmitri could do.

Nonetheless, Connor seemed quite shaken by the whole thing, sitting quietly and docilely next to Elliot as he waited for what Elliot would do next.

He was in so much over his head and he didn't even know it. He knew nothing.

_Nothing._

Gradually, the sense of triumph and amusement Elliot had felt at outsmarting Dmitri was fading. It gave way to a slow, ever increasing emotion Elliot couldn't place, but made his insides feel so cold and small Elliot suddenly wanted to be sick.

'I need a drink,' he told Connor after exiting the Tube, in a part of London he knew harboured a few nice places to get drunk without anyone noticing.

'What just happened?' Connor asked, clearly uneasy but so _good-willed_ he was still putting up with Elliot's behaviour.

'I'll tell you when I have my drink.'

Something. He'd tell Connor something. Just... to explain a few things. Nothing more.

It turned out it wasn't that easy. Connor was very patient, and that apparently applied when wanting answers as well.

'Is he... was that the same Dmitri you told Alexis was in town?' he asked, after they'd sat down on a hidden bench on a council estate and Elliot had started on his vodka bottle.

Elliot nodded, not looking at Connor. 'That's the fucker.'

A short second of silence. 'Why did you take me with you?'

'I didn't want to go alone.'

Not even a lie, though not for the reasons he knew Connor would think.

But at least it wasn't a lie, Elliot repeated to himself.

'Who is he?'

'Mostly some wanker who has some business ties to my family.'

'What does that have to do with Alexis? And Sasha?'

The vodka wasn't helping as much, or as quickly, as Elliot would have wanted. The feeling was still _there_ , somehow not _leaving_ , and Elliot didn't know how to deal with it. He sighed, not in a disposition to begin spinning an entire web of half-truths that wouldn't get him into trouble with Alexis. 'Look, it's just... don't think about it, okay?'

'Eli, I want to know,' Connor insisted softly. 'What work does Alexis do for your family?'

 _Drop it._ Why couldn't Connor just _drop it_ , and in a sudden bout of irritation, Elliot went for an angle that would hopefully sting Connor enough the other Omega would back off.

'If Lex hasn't told you, why should I?'

A brief pause, and whilst Connor seemed taken aback, he didn't look as slighted as Elliot would have thought. 'I'm worried,' Connor eventually replied. 'For you both.'

 _The cherry on top._ Connor, who was the most helpless thing Elliot had ever seen, was worried for two heartless bastards like them.

The _irony_. Elliot couldn't quite contain his amusement as he snorted. 'Worry about yourself.'

Another silence, this time longer, and Elliot thought this would be the moment Connor had had enough.

He wouldn't even blame Connor. Who'd want to deal with a drunken, sarcastic cunt after getting dragged through half of London before being made to sit on a bench comprised of splinters with some cheap alcohol?

But Connor didn't leave.

Perhaps it was that. Perhaps it was the concern in his voice, the worried affection. Perhaps it was the vodka finally doing its job. Perhaps all three.

Whatever it was, when Connor spoke, something small suddenly cracked inside Elliot.

'Eli,' he said softly. 'I know you're upset. I want to help you. Please talk to me.'

_You'll help me. Just not in the way you think._

Because every nice thing had be to fought and earned for, and nothing was given to people like them. Those who were supposed to be weak.

'How do you feel about being an Omega?' Elliot abruptly asked, wondering how Connor managed to be so kind to a world that was so nasty.

Connor seemed surprised by the question. 'Being an Omega? I don't know. I never... gave it much thought, I guess. It's just who I am.'

Of course it was. Of course Connor was _happy_ being what he was, so nice and pretty Alphas bloody tripped over themselves to impress him.

And yet, for all of his optimism, Connor's life hadn't been without hardships. Elliot knew that. Connor came from a working-class background, hadn't even finished school because his family had needed the extra income, and didn't exactly have the most fulfilling of jobs. He was a cleaner in the building housing Alexis' office, full of prosecutors and solicitors and other such fine people.

Elliot wanted to vomit. Cleaning up after middle-class twats was one of the most thankless jobs he could imagine, and yet Connor didn't complain. How could anyone be so lucky, feel so appreciated, that nothing the world threw at them made them miserable?

Or maybe he expected things would get better for him. Why wouldn't they? He was something so precious wars had been fought for less.

As far as the world was concerned, Elliot himself was ultimately worthless except perhaps for an Alpha's sexual gratification.

'Don't say that!' Connor protested fervently after Elliot had voiced as much. 'You know we're more than that!'

'We? There is no "we", Connor. You're fertile. You have far more value than I'll ever have. Male-inclined Alphas used to fight _wars_ over Omegas like you, for the privilege of having a mate they both wanted to fuck and could give them children, not to mention the myths about male Omegas producing the strongest Alphas and the associated prestige. But you know what? Even if you _weren't_ , you're still what many Alphas would want. Cute. Nice. Polite. _Domestic._ The kind of face they'd want to come home to after a day at work, and go _to_ work for. I'm absolutely none of these things.'

'That doesn't make you worthless,' Connor argued decisively. 'Your worth's not what an Alpha makes it to be, you know that. And if you're worried you won't find a mate, then that's not true. There's someone for everyone, and look, Ned likes you, doesn't he? Even if not with him, there're other men who'd like you too, I'm sure of it.'

Ned.

In that moment, Elliot thought he almost understood Connor. Remembering how it had felt to be taken care of by the Alpha in that time of vulnerability, and the _fulfilment_ nothing else could quite compare to, it made sense Connor was as happy as he was.

Alexis probably made him feel like that all of the time.

Elliot, on the other hand, was meant to take a shithead like Dmitri.

It slipped out, his frustration and anger at the situation adding to the alcohol and making him unable to hold his tongue.

Connor looked _aghast_ at the revelation, and that was almost amusing, but Elliot was past humour.

'I'm sorry,' Connor said. 'I'm sorry about you and Dmitri. I...'

'I'm not surprised you like being an Omega. Why wouldn't you,' Elliot rambled, bitter as their differences stared him in the face. 'It's given you nothing but good things. If I had your life... I bet your parents love you. I bet your whole family love you. I bet they miss you and think you're the best thing ever.'

He bet Connor's mother hadn't snapped at him when he'd been five years old and tried giving her something for Mother's Day, telling him to stop reminding her.

'I... I had a good home,' Connor admitted, _somehow_ managing to make it sound neither like a gloat nor as though he were pitying Elliot.

'Yeah, I know. You're so wholesome, you have to have had one.'

It was rather sweet how Connor tried to console him. He was so _earnest_ about it, too, it bizarrely made Elliot feel both better and worse about himself.

_He really thinks you're worth the time and effort._

_What the fuck are you doing._

Even when Elliot's drunkenness made him say stupid things, Connor didn't abandon trying to make him feel better. 

'I'm your friend,' he said. 'I'm sorry if I don't get it, but please talk to me. I want to understand. If you want me to.'

Elliot had never met anyone like him. Connor knew nothing about him, except that Elliot was nice to him, and thought they were friends and wanted to help because he didn't want Elliot unhappy.

The crack in Elliot grew. It was probably the vodka, but in that moment, Elliot stopped caring.

Everything in that instant felt unfair. Elliot could count on one hand the amount of people who'd seen him in such a drunk, desolate state and not left, telling him they were his _friend_ and they wanted to _understand_ and -

And even though that wouldn't last, and within a few weeks Connor would wish him to hell and hate him, right now he _didn't_.

_I'm sorry. I didn't choose this. I didn't choose any of it. Please understand._

Perhaps it was a way of justifying himself. It was hard to say, and Elliot later wouldn't know when most of the night was fogged from alcohol.

Whatever the impulse, the crack became a breach and before Elliot knew it, he was pouring his heart out to Connor.

Once he'd started, and with Connor listening so intently as though he _cared_ , it became a deluge he couldn't stop.

He told Connor about Richard, though even in his drunk state he couldn't quite articulate it, but Connor understood. He told him about his first engagement, the disastrous ending, and Nelly. He told him about his heat with Ned, for the first time finding an ear sympathetic to his side, and why it would never work. He told him about Dmitri, and the waiting period, and -

It stopped there, Elliot unable to cope with how _that_ would end if he had his way, and apparently neither was his stomach.

By some miracle, Connor managed to get them out of their hiding place and suddenly into Soheil's car, and Elliot then spent the rest of the night throwing up in a loo that strongly resembled Soheil's. The exact mechanics of getting from one place to the other were lost on Elliot, but that seemed the least concern when his stomach had apparently decided nothing short of complete emptiness would do.

Elliot had rarely felt so embarrassed as the next day, when nausea had given way to headache and he realised Connor had been saddled with an annoying drunk the previous night.

How bad had it been? Elliot remembered blathering Connor's brain to mush with his sorrows, and Connor had been very accommodating, too, but it was still mortifying.

It took several hours and painkillers before Elliot felt he could put together a reasonable thought, let alone a text to apologise to Connor.

It wasn't made easier with the reminder every moment from now on with his friends was one to cherish. He'd shown Dmitri part of his hand last night, paraded Connor in front of him, and the dice had been cast. There was no going back from here.

How long did he have before they collectively turned their backs on him? Two, three weeks?

Elliot knew they wouldn't understand. They were Alphas, and they bent the world to their wills, not the other way around. There was only so much twisting and turning Elliot could do, and some sacrifices were necessary for an overall good, but it wasn't something people who'd always gotten what they wanted would understand.

But freedom was man's greatest possession, and requiring Elliot's previous greatest possession as a sacrifice didn't seem an unreasonable cost.

A painful one, but not unreasonable. Nothing was for free.

_Enjoy it whilst you still have it then._

Elliot swallowed and finally gathered his nerve to text Connor, and after apologising, asked him if the other Omega was coming to their last pool party of the summer next weekend. Soheil's parents weren't home and their garden was perfect for such a thing.

Even better, it would be a small party, with just their close friends, so Elliot could spend one last nice day with all of them together. David wouldn't be there, and Elliot's heart pinched, but it would still be better than nothing.

He was delighted when Connor acquiesced, and Elliot then spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up his mess in the loo and bathroom before Soheil came home.

All was quiet that evening and the first days of the following week. Elliot used that time to secretly put his affairs in order, and get ready to arrange for his departure from the country as soon as he and Dmitri would have settled on a deal and a date. Elliot didn't intend to stick around once the dust would begin to settle.

Doing so discreetly required leaving Soheil's flat, and Elliot was glad for the excuse of Georgia to do so. The female Omega seemed to be warming up to Soheil in spite of his disastrous understanding of courtship, and whilst Elliot couldn't help smiling at his friend's obvious delight, it also squeezed something inside him.

'Dude, I'm going to miss you,' Soheil said, as he and Ned helped Elliot get his things to Elliot's flat. Over the years, Elliot had accumulated enough stuff in his friend's home it was almost a legit _moving out_. 'Now there's no one with whom to spend the whole weekend eating pizza and playing video games or throw my dirty underwear in my face because I didn't put it in the laundry basket.'

Elliot couldn't help a snort as he laughed. 'Don't worry. I'm sure Gigi will pick up that slack soon enough.'

Ned made a face. 'Thanks for the image of my baby sister anywhere near that freak's underwear, Eli.'

'Do forgive me,' Elliot replied, though the sincerity of his words was rather undermined by his badly suppressed laughter.

'If you buy us a beer afterwards.'

Elliot happily did so, and it was a very pleasant hour at the pub before they returned home.

That buzz vanished when Elliot crossed the threshold of his empty flat, and he swallowed down the creeping little _thing_ gnawing at his insides.

He already missed Soheil, and all the Alpha's little idiosyncrasies. He already missed Ned, and David, and -

 _Shut up._ Everything had a price, he reminded himself. It would be worth it in the end.

Nonetheless, when his phone lit up with a message from the Russian doctor Thursday noon, telling him Dmitri had the picture, Elliot's heart nervously missed a beat.

Several hours later, his phone rang, Dmitri's name on the screen.

Elliot took a deep breath before picking up. 'What is it?'

 _'Elliot.'_ A pause. _'So, my dear. You have what I'm looking for.'_

'It took you long enough.'

A chuckle. _'What do you want for it?'_

'Nothing unreasonable.'

_'Very well. How about dinner tonight?'_

'That should work.'

So it did. Dmitri treated Elliot to one of the finest restaurants, and once they had finished the main course and were waiting for dessert, the Alpha finally breached the topic.

'You've outdone yourself this time, haven't you?' Dmitri said, a hint of sharpness in his smile. 'And had a little fun at my expense, but I'll forgive you that. So, my dear, let us hear those desires of yours.'

Elliot coldly maintained eye contact. 'I want two hundred bitcoins, my bride price and the end of our engagement.'

A silence, Dmitri for a brief moment looking genuinely too stunned for words.

Then he burst out laughing. 'Don't be ridiculous, Elliot.'

Elliot neither cracked a smile nor a laugh, waiting for Dmitri to realise he was serious.

The Alpha eventually stopped laughing, but there was still an incredulous smile on his face. 'I don't expect an easy bargain, my dear, but don't be preposterous.'

'If you want Connor Thompson, these are my terms.'

'I could get him without you.'

'Perhaps. How is that working for you so far? And how easy do you think I'll make it for you?'

A pause, and slowly Dmitri's smile turned into a cold smirk. 'You know him quite well, don't you?'

'More than you do, not enough to care. However, if you think my price is unreasonable, tell me: how much do you think I'd get for him on the black market?'

Dmitri didn't answer at once, appraising him with a calculating look. 'A hundred bitcoins,' he eventually replied.

'A hundred-and-ninety, my bride price, and the end of our engagement.'

'Do you really think your parents would agree to those terms, Elliot? You're not the one calling the shots.'

'They very well might for my bride price.'

'I see,' Dmitri answered, and let another moment pass before he continued. 'I should have suspected you would want something like that. Am I that displeasing to you, my dear?'

There was a mocking curve to his mouth and lilt in his tone, and Elliot only snorted as a response.

'You are placing a lot of faith in the value this Omega may have to me,' Dmitri continued. 'What makes you think I'd want all that trouble?'

'Because you want him,' Elliot replied, and knew it was true. 'You want him more than you want anything from me. Don't try to deny it - I saw how you looked at him. Tell me honestly you wouldn't care if you never saw him again, never got your hands on him, and know another Alpha is going to fuck and deflower him and put one child after the other in him. You're not the one he'll be pregnant and barefoot for, calling you Alpha and getting on his knees for you.'

Dmitri's eyes flashed with something so ugly and violent Elliot knew he'd struck the Alpha's golden nerve. A muscle in his powerful jaw twitched before Dmitri replied.

'A hundred-and-ten bitcoins.' Elliot waited for another beat. 'And your bride price, but I'll pay that out to your parents, you little cocksucker.'

'Think of how well _Connor_ will suck your cock. I'm pretty sure his current Alpha is quite demanding since he won't put out otherwise. A hundred-and-eighty bitcoins, I don't care if you wish to give the bride price to my parents as long as you officially break the engagement off.'

'A hundred-and-twenty, bride price goes to your parents, and we'll talk about having our engagement annulled.'

'A hundred-and-seventy-five - '

'A hundred-and-thirty, your parents get the bride price and you get the annulment written and signed. I'm done haggling with you. This is my last offer. Take it or leave it.'

In truth, it was a very good deal, and Elliot nodded. 'All right. A hundred-and-thirty bitcoins, you pay out the bride price to my parents, and I get your written acknowledgement our engagement is null and void. I'll take it.'

'Good,' Dmitri replied, irritation still audible but slowly simmering down. 'I want Connor before the end of the week. Make it happen.'

Elliot didn't flinch. 'Sorry, I'm busy over the weekend. The best I can do is Tuesday.'

David only came back Monday. Elliot wanted to see him one last time, if only for an hour, before putting the nail in the coffin of all his friendships.

Dmitri was clearly displeased by this, but in the end gave his agreement.

'Tuesday night. I will tell you when and where. And one last thing, Elliot - don't try to be too smart. You wouldn't want this to blow up in your face, would you?'

Elliot icily returned Dmitri's appraisal. 'I know my limits.'

Dmitri smiled. 'Then I look forward to Tuesday.'

So should have Elliot. He would finally be getting what he'd long wanted, what he'd been terrified he would never have: freedom from Dmitri.

And yet, whilst time should have crawled until the long-awaited day, it flew by much too quickly.

Ned was his carpool to get to Soheil's parents' house that weekend, and the Alpha mostly talked to himself during the drive. He tried getting a response out of Elliot, and Elliot did his best to act normally, but even he could tell his laugh sounded fake.

In the end, Elliot merely sat silently, hoping his smiles were more convincing as Ned kindly filled the silence with stories that didn't demand a lot of participation from Elliot.

The worst part of the day however, which should have been fun reclining in the sun whilst enjoying treats, was having to look Connor in the face and pretend nothing was wrong.

It was an odd feeling, wanting to enjoy Connor's company and at the same time wishing the Omega wouldn't be so _nice_ , asking him if everything was all right and if he wanted to play a game in the swimming pool, because it made the ugly thing inside Elliot _grow_.

Fortunately, Connor was soon distracted by the Alphas' antics, and Elliot spent most of the afternoon chatting with Ned. The Alpha had a _way_ about him that eventually broke through the worst of Elliot's moroseness and allowed him to forget the following week for a while.

A little while. When after dinner they sat on the terrace drinking brandy and playing card games, Connor was seated right across from him.

Around the time Alexis became tipsy enough to press tender kisses to Connor's hair every so often, Elliot began to drink a bit more.

Then another bit more.

And another.

At some point, the brandy decided to come back out the way it had come in, and Elliot ended up violently sick in the closest loo.

It was utterly embarrassing, but in that moment, embarrassment was the least nasty feeling Elliot experienced.

He was glad to latch on to that and ignore the rest, but it became too much when Connor helped Ned get him to his bed, and even - 

'Would you like some chamomile tea for your stomach?' Connor asked, one of his small hands against Elliot's forehead to check his temperature.

 _Why can't you be not you_ , Elliot thought, and couldn't contain his misery. 'I'm sorry, Connor. I hate myself,' he blathered, then turned away towards Ned. 'Get him out. I don't want to see him any more.'

Both Ned and Connor left, and Elliot remained alone feeling so unhappy he didn't know what to do with himself. He tried rolling on to his stomach to bury his face in the pillows and _forget_ , but grimaced when it brought another wave of nausea.

With a pained little grunt he sat up, rubbing his face. He wanted a toilet or bar that, a bucket.

'Not done yet?' he heard, and twitched in surprise when he noticed Ned had come back.

Alone, thank everything that was holy.

'I'm going to puke on Soh's carpet,' he replied honestly.

'All right, let's make another trip then.'

Ned helped Elliot stagger to the closest bathroom and even raised the lid and seat of the toilet for him. Gracelessly Elliot plopped down in front of it, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he fought against his stomach.

He was a little sick, but after several minutes, it seemed things inside him had finally settled. The nausea rescinded, not quite entirely but enough Elliot could ignore it.

He flushed and sighed before leaning against the wall, then looked up when he heard water run.

Ned was standing in front of the sink, finishing brushing his teeth.

Elliot blinked, and in spite of everything, he suddenly wanted to laugh.

What a picture they must make, he a complete, drunk wreck hunched next to the toilet bowl whilst Ned stood there, meticulously beginning to floss his teeth.

Elliot didn't know anyone else who flossed. He knew Soheil half-arsed it for two days before he went to the dentist but Ned actually did it _daily_.

Well, perhaps if Elliot had teeth as perfect as Ned's, he'd fuss over them, too, but...

Actually, it wasn't just Ned's teeth that were perfect. Elliot sat on the cold tiles, and unabashedly stared at Ned whilst the Alpha went through his dental routine.

'How are you feeling back there?' Ned asked him after finishing one row.

'Eh,' Elliot replied, and noted how Ned's eyes seemed almost green under this particular light.

Ned chuckled. 'Come brush your teeth so we can get you to bed.'

'Don't wanna.'

'Well, at least use the mouthwash then.' Elliot groaned. 'It's your choice, really. Either you want the taste of roadkill in your mouth tomorrow or you don't.'

Elliot didn't. He groaned again as he got up, tottered to the sink, did as Ned asked and then slumped against him. 'Are you happy now?'

'Quite,' Ned replied, sounding amused, before supporting him to get back to Elliot's bedroom.

He had such a nice, solid, strong body. Elliot couldn't help a shiver when he suddenly remembered how it had felt above him, _inside_ him, how dark that gorgeous blue had turned when Elliot had whined and begged because it had been _so good_ -

They had made it to Elliot's bedroom, and Ned tried to disentangle Elliot's fingers from his shirt to lay him down on to the bed, but Elliot only clutched tighter.

The best experience of his life. The happiest he could recall feeling for a longer stretch of time.

Elliot wanted it again. Just for a little bit. Just for a few hours, before Ned despised him along with everyone else.

'Eli, you can let go,' Ned chuckled, still trying to pry his fingers off. 'We're here - '

Without thinking, Elliot pressed himself against Ned's firm, broad chest and burrowed his nose into the collar of his shirt. He couldn't properly smell the Alpha, but memory filled in the blanks and Elliot knew it was the best scent he had ever come across.

Would ever come across, something dim at the back of his mind realised, but that thought _hurt_ so Elliot ignored it and focused on the _now_.

'Ned,' he said, and felt the Alpha freeze. 'You're so damn hot. Stay with me.'

Ned's voice was strained. 'Eli, I - don't think that's a good idea, I - '

'Please,' Elliot tried again, pressing further against the Alpha, and when he suddenly felt the responding hardness, an unbearable spike of lust shot through him. He remembered that length, remembered how it had felt to stroke it, taste it, ride it, have it so deeply inside he wished for it to never leave, and he _wanted it_. His drunkenness took care of any remaining shame or inhibitions as he whined in arousal. 'Please. Please, you don't have to do anything, I just want to have you in me again. I'll suck you off, I'll do everything you want, I'll be so good, I just want you to come in my mouth - '

Without warning, Ned kissed him. He abruptly gripped Elliot so tightly, almost crushing his bones, and claimed his mouth in a dominant, lustful kiss that took Elliot completely by surprise before he willingly, eagerly submitted to the Alpha's demanding tongue. 

Ned _groaned_ , and before Elliot knew it, he suddenly felt himself falling backwards.

He landed on the mattress, Ned between his legs, and the Alpha kept kissing him with a fervour that was almost violent. Elliot didn't care, kissing back as best as he could whilst he fumbled with Ned's clothes.

Then Ned suddenly pulled back, leaving Elliot hard and panting. The Alpha sat back on his haunches and Elliot whined in disappointment, even more so when he saw the undeniable, large bulge in Ned's trousers.

The _things_ he would do for it in that moment. Elliot scrambled forward to grab the waistband of Ned's trousers and rubbed his face against the Alpha's crotch, whimpering his need.

Ned _hissed_ , then gently but firmly pushed him back to stare down at him with dark eyes.

'You want it that much, don't you?'

'Please,' Elliot begged.

'All right,' Ned replied, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed before motioning for Elliot to stand up. 'Strip then come here.'

Elliot obeyed, and in spite of his inebriation couldn't help blushing at the hungry way Ned stared at him whilst he undressed.

But whilst he usually hated those looks, when it came from Ned, it only made him more eager to eventually drop to his knees between the Alpha's legs. Ned himself hadn't taken a stitch of clothing off, and though it bothered the part of Elliot that wanted to relish in the Alpha's stunning body, there was also something _exciting_ about kneeling completely bare in front of the clothed Alpha.

'You are gorgeous,' Ned rumbled, eyes flickering up and down Elliot's body, and Elliot blushed further.

With slightly shaking fingers he moved to undo Ned's belt, and the Alpha let him, but once Elliot made to continue with the button of his trousers, Ned grabbed his wrists.

'Mouth only.'

Elliot didn't understand at first - _of course he'd use his mouth on Ned's dick_ \- but then it dawned on him, and his eyes widened. Ned wanted him to undress him without using his hands.

'Um... I don't know if... '

'You can do it. If you want to, you'll find a way. No reward without a bit of work, babe.'

Elliot bit his lip in uncertainty. The _want_ wasn't the problem, but the _how_. He was suddenly nervous at the thought of rendering himself ridiculous in front of Ned, and whilst he would ultimately do it if it'd get him what he wanted, he didn't want the Alpha to... laugh at him.

'Um,' he tried again, unable to quite meet Ned's piercing gaze. 'Um, I've never tried... I don't - '

'I know, babe,' Ned replied, and he suddenly cupped Elliot's face to brush an affectionate thumb against his cheek. 'I know. Give it your best shot. I want one thing from you, Eli - show me how much you want to use that pretty mouth. Can you do that for me?'

Could he? Of course. When presented like that, Elliot could do _anything_.

He nodded, and Ned gave him an approving smile before releasing his face.

 _Give it your best shot._ The implication, at least, was that Ned wouldn't mock him if he failed, and that was all Elliot needed.

It wasn't exactly an easy endeavour to work the Alpha's trousers open with just his teeth, but after a few fumbles Elliot eventually succeeded, revealing Ned's underwear. There was a damp patch above the impressive hardness, and Elliot couldn't stop himself from mouthing at it, dragging his tongue over Ned's erection through the fabric.

 _Almost there_ , and his own dick leaked precome as Elliot's lust rose.

' _No_ ,' Ned suddenly said sternly when Elliot made to grip his own erection. 'Hands behind your back.'

Elliot whined in frustration and arousal but obeyed. He went back to undressing his Alpha, and when finally, _finally_ , he dragged the hem of Ned's briefs down to reveal the thick cock, felt an unbidden sense of triumph.

'Good,' Ned praised fondly, stroking through Elliot's hair, and Elliot whimpered in need. 'Now enjoy it.'

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. He eagerly set to licking at his Alpha's cock, cleaning the length of precome before taking the head in his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue around the flesh to relish in the feeling of it _inside_ him.

It was as good as he remembered, memory providing where his senses failed him, but the most important sensation, the _knowledge_ he was where he belonged and pleasing his Alpha, was as strong as before.

Elliot wished he could use his hands to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth, but Ned hadn't rescinded that order and so he did his best, bobbing up and down and trying to worship as much of the Alpha's wonderful cock as he could. He himself had begun getting wet at some point and from time to time he couldn't help squirming, his neglected hole and dick twitching whilst he serviced his Alpha.

Would Ned allow him to come? The Alpha hadn't said anything of the sort, and Elliot hadn't asked for it either, but he hoped the Alpha would. Maybe with his fingers, at best with the exact, magnificent cock Elliot was busy with now.

Ned didn't say much, but the few hisses and curses he let out told Elliot the Alpha was quite pleased with his efforts. At length, the hand in his hair tightened and suddenly immobilised him, keeping him in place with Ned's dick deep in his mouth. Elliot whined eagerly, sucking harder, and wasn't disappointed when Ned came almost immediately.

He did his best to swallow but didn't quite succeed, needing air before the Alpha finished, and hoped he hadn't ruined the end when he gingerly wiped the remaining come off his chin.

He wanted to apologise but didn't get beyond opening his mouth before he was suddenly in Ned's lap and the Alpha was kissing him, nibbling at his lips whilst filling his ears with affectionate praise.

'God, Eli,' Ned growled. 'I haven't had such a blowjob in ages.'

Elliot doubted that, considering his limited experience and that he couldn't even deep-throat, but he loved the praise all the same.

Ned rolled Elliot on to his back, lying him on the mattress, and settled between Elliot's open legs to rake his gaze up and down. Elliot let out a little whine, his lower muscles clenching at the Alpha's appraisal, and nervously waited for Ned's decision.

He didn't have to wait long. Ned retreated only to quickly undress, before returning to covering Elliot's body with his own again. Elliot eagerly welcomed him, wrapping his legs around Ned's waist and his arms around Ned's shoulders as the Alpha began to mouth at his neck, teasing little nibbles whilst grinding his erection against Elliot's hole.

'Ned,' he breathed. 'Please.'

'You're a tease, Eli,' Ned said into his ear, voice rough. 'You beg for my dick and then you kick me to the curb like a dog, and I'm still willing to go through that a second time. Do you even know what you do to me? I don't think you do. I'll show you. This is just a drunken shag to you, but I'll show you what you do to me.'

Elliot didn't quite understand, too inebriated and aroused to try to think about it, and quickly forgot anything else when Ned stroked his rim before breaching him with a finger.

He pumped it a few times before adding another, Elliot's hole wet and pliable enough to allow for quicker foreplay, and as soon as Elliot moaned for more, the Alpha removed his fingers to reposition.

Nevertheless he took care when he entered Elliot, going at it slowly enough Elliot was allowed to savour every inch, before finally bottoming out with a deep, satisfied groan.

'Damn, Eli. You're just the perfect fit.'

'Please,' Elliot moaned in reply, unwilling to get teased when he just wanted Ned to _fuck_ him. He rolled his hips and clenched down with a whimper, looking up at Ned pleadingly. 'Please, Ned, please fuck me.'

He didn't need to ask twice. With a snarl, the Alpha pulled out and thrust back in, not wasting any time with teasing strokes as he set a hard, rough pace from the beginning, and _God_.

By God was it everything Elliot wanted and needed. The Alpha struck his sweet spot, filling him again and again, thrusting his wonderful cock deep where Elliot needed it, and Elliot barely heard his Alpha's growls of approval over his own desperate moaning.

He was already so close, pent-up from pleasuring his Alpha, and knew he wouldn't need much more before he reached his peak. His hold on Ned's shoulders tightened, fingernails digging into the powerful muscles as he rocked back against Ned's harsh thrusts, getting closer closer _closer_ -

And then Ned slowed down, switching to shallow, less fulfilling strokes, still enough to remind Elliot there was a cock fucking him but not enough to push him over the edge.

Elliot whimpered, staring up at Ned in confusion. This had to be a fluke, right?

Ned sped up once more, and gradually Elliot's climax built up again. It didn't take long, not with the incredible pleasure he got from every thrust, every move of the Alpha inside him, and Elliot whimpered his approval. It was so good so good _so good_ -

But once again he was pulled back when Ned stopped _right before_ , stilling for just a few heartbeats that were nonetheless enough to prevent Elliot from climaxing.

The confusion reared its head again and Elliot blinked in incomprehension. 'What...?' he whined.

Ned looked down at him, and only smiled before slowly beginning to thrust again.

It wasn't a fluke. Elliot realised that very quickly when over and over, Ned denied him his climax.

After the third time Elliot begged, but Ned ignored him and only switched position to take him from behind. Elliot's hope he might be able to hide his impending climax however was for nought, as Ned kept successfully preventing him from reaching completion regardless.

It didn't matter what Elliot did. It didn't matter what position Ned put him in, whether on all fours, on top or on his back. He cursed and pleaded and cried, but nothing seemed to move Ned to finally grant him his climax.

And the pleasure didn't fade. It only kept building, each denied orgasm adding to the previous without affording him release, until it seemed to almost tip into pain but even that pain felt so _good_ Elliot no longer knew what to do with himself.

It was too much but it didn't stop. It was too much and yet _not enough_ , and each glide of Ned's cock inside him poured fuel on to the fire, Elliot _praying_ this would be the one that would allow him to come, but it never was.

He tried reaching down to stroke himself - _perhaps that would do it_ \- but Ned prevented it, effortlessly pinning Elliot's wrists to the bed as he continued rocking into him at that perfect, maddening pace, giving him no choice but to take it.

Elliot sobbed, tears running down his cheeks in frustration, but each pant Ned fucked out of him was a plea for more, more, _more_.

The word "please" had lost all meaning by the time Ned brushed his mouth against Elliot's ear, nibbling on the shell as his thrusts slowed down _yet again_.

'How do you feel, baby?'

'Please,' Elliot only croaked, voice hoarse from crying. 'Please, please.'

'Does it feel good? Yes or no.'

'Yes, yes, please!'

'Is it enough?'

'No,' Elliot sobbed. 'Please, _more_!'

'You're not getting more. Do you want me to stop?'

'No!' Elliot cried out, because as painful as it was, it was still _so good_ Elliot felt he would die if the Alpha stopped.

'Does it hurt?'

'Yes,' Elliot admitted with a hiccup, and was comforted when Ned pressed a tender kiss to his temple before nuzzling at the hollow behind his ear.

'But you don't want me to stop.'

'No. Please, please, just... just let me come.'

'How would you feel if I kept you like this? And eventually, I'd simply pull out and leave you in this state?'

'Please don't,' Elliot choked out, anxiety that was almost fear seizing him at the thought.

He'd go insane, he knew it.

'If I did that, Eli, you'd finally know what it feels like. You'd finally know what it does to me to be near you like that all the time, being your friend - ' a well-placed stroke that _almost_ got Elliot seeing stars, but _not enough_ \- 'and enjoying your company that way, but _never all_. Never what I want so much it drives me crazy, and I don't even know what I could ever do to change it because _nothing seems to work_. Nothing seems to be what you want, no matter how much I try. And yet cutting ties with you - ' a short pause, Ned immobile for a torturous moment that sent Elliot writhing to have _any_ type of friction within him - 'would be even worse, because then I wouldn't even get _that_. I wouldn't have you at all. And it hurts, but it's better than nothing, isn't it?'

Elliot let out a little sob, and Ned peppered kisses along his jaw.

'Tell me what you want, Eli. Tell me what I can do to make you give me a chance.'

'I can't,' Elliot hiccuped. ' _I can't_. Please.'

'Don't say that. _Don't say that_. There must be something, _one hint_ you can think of that I might be able to do, Eli. Please.'

'I can't,' Elliot could only repeat.

'You can't say that,' Ned growled, something in his tone Elliot couldn't identify. 'You can't say that, you can't say - '

A snarl, and Elliot felt Ned's teeth in his throat for a brief instant before the Alpha let go, nuzzling the crook of his neck instead.

'You can't say you're not for me, Eli,' Ned continued harshly. 'You are. I know you are. I don't care how long it takes until you agree. You will one day.'

Elliot didn't have time to formulate a reply before Ned's thrusts increased again, and this time, the Alpha didn't stop. He didn't slow down, didn't pull back, but roughly and purposefully fucked into Elliot's sweet spot until with a low and drawn-out moan, Elliot finally came.

Ned didn't last long after, barely needing a few more thrusts before he came as well, panting harshly against Elliot's ear.

Elliot was utterly boneless, almost breathless from the intensity of his climax, and didn't fight when Ned rolled them over on to their sides to cuddle. He pulled Elliot close to him with one powerful arm, resting Elliot's head against his chest, and Elliot heard the low purr of satisfaction from deep within him.

Elliot wished he could freeze time.

But that was beyond him, and eventually, he forced himself to speak.

'Ned. You should find someone else.'

Ned tensed, but slowly relaxed, though his hold around Elliot didn't loosen. When he spoke, Elliot wished he could see the Alpha's face, because he couldn't read his voice. 'I already would have if I could.'

'You'll hate me one day. For... everything.'

'You're Eli,' Ned replied, and strangely, he sounded amused. 'I could never hate you.'

Elliot doubted Ned would still think that within the next week.

But for now, it was a nice sentiment. For now, things were still all right, before - 

_Better_ , Elliot reminded himself. Before things would get _better_.

They would get better and it would have been worth it.

It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

It was warm when Elliot woke, his head resting against something solid and hot. He snuggled closer, feeling strangely peaceful, and would have been happy to fall back asleep when it shifted, accompanied by a soft exhale of breath.

Suddenly, Elliot remembered.

_No. Shit._

Ned.

He'd spent the night getting fucked by the Alpha and fallen asleep in his arms.

_No no no no._

Elliot opened his eyes, and waited to see if Ned would move more.

The Alpha didn't. It seemed he was still asleep, and Elliot couldn't help a quiet sigh of relief.

All right. Maybe, with a bit of luck, he could carefully extract himself from Ned's wonderful embrace and slink away without having to face the Alpha.

Elliot had no idea what he could say. He'd obviously blame it on the alcohol, but he didn't even have the excuse of a heat for his completely shameless, wanton behaviour.

He'd probably die of embarrassment if Ned confronted him about it.

Even so...

Even so, with his cheek still against Ned's torso, hearing the Alpha's heartbeat whilst Elliot clutched at him like a baby koala, Elliot didn't regret it. Something unbearable ached in him knowing this was most likely the last time he'd enjoy the pleasure of Ned's company, but at least it was a last time he'd remember.

He skimmed his fingers over Ned's stomach, feeling the powerful muscles beneath the supple skin, and wished he could kiss and lick it all over again.

_Idiot._

Elliot mentally shook himself, and was about to begin his discreet retreat when Ned shifted again, his arms tightening around Elliot before Elliot felt him nose at his hair and press a kiss to it.

Elliot did his best not to twitch in surprise.

Ned had awoken.

Elliot was relieved he hadn't moved more. Now, perhaps he just had to pretend to be asleep, and Ned would be the one to leave.

'Eli,' Ned said in a rough voice, stroking his fingers through Elliot's hair.

Elliot screwed his eyes shut and pretended not to hear him.

A heartbeat of silence, then Ned sighed softly.

'Eli.'

_I'm asleep. Go away._

Another silence, then Elliot felt a feather-light, almost ticklish touch over his bare arm.

'Huh,' he suddenly heard Ned say, light surprise in his tone. 'Is that a spider? I should - '

'What??' Elliot squeaked, all pretences of sleep forgotten as he scrambled upright and threw off the covers. 'Where?!'

A deep, husky laugh, and Elliot felt the refuge he'd curled up against shake.

'There you go. I knew you weren't sleeping.'

Realisation sank in, and Elliot turned his head to see Ned's grinning, amused face.

'You _arse_ ,' he said incredulously, and when Ned chuckled, for a brief moment wanted to laugh with him and cuddle up to his strong chest to feel it vibrate.

Then reality returned. He was sitting bare and exposed under Ned's gaze after behaving like a whore, and any moment now the Alpha would do something or expect something that would only make everything worse.

Elliot blushed out of embarrassment and anger, mostly at himself for falling for such a simple trick, and slid under the covers to burrow his face in the pillows, turning his back to Ned.

'Oh, come on,' Ned chuckled, and Elliot felt him touch his shoulder. 'It's - '

'Fuck off, you prick,' Elliot snapped, slapping Ned's hand away. 'I have a headache and you're pulling stupid shit like that.'

For a second, Ned was still, then slowly, Elliot felt him retreat. The mattress shifted as the Alpha stood up without a word, and Elliot heard him dress before walking towards the door.

'I'll tell them you're unwell,' Ned said flatly, and left before Elliot had time for an answer.

Elliot burrowed his face even deeper in the pillow and told himself the cold, heavy sickness in his stomach was just his hangover.

He returned to London that evening with Soheil, the Alpha dropping him off at his flat, and thankfully there were no awkward questions about Ned, or Elliot's poorly hidden bad mood. Ned, and Alexis and Connor, had been gone by the time Elliot had crawled out of his room, and he was grateful to have been at least spared that embarrassment. He knew Connor had come knocking at his bedroom door to say goodbye, but there was no way Elliot could face him at the moment.

Earlier that day, whilst he'd been trying to nap to get rid of his remaining hangover, he'd received a text from Dmitri with a time and location.

Tuesday evening, at the Russian restaurant Dmitri used as a base when he was in London.

He had two days. As soon as Soheil had dropped him off, Elliot set to finishing putting in place the last pieces of his plan.

He had one trusted contact within the Met, and he emailed her using one of his throwaway, encrypted services.

_be on stand-by tuesday night. i think they'll attempt a kidnapping and it'll be at their house, it might be the right time_

_Kidnapping of whom?_

_british citizen. sorry i don't have a name. but they have friends in high places. if they disappear it'll be harder to sweep under the carpet, you'll have the support to get the khans into serious trouble. you won't get such a chance again._

_All right. I'll be there. Anything more you can tell me?_

_don't come alone once it's started. i will tell you._

He could guess she would find his answer lacklustre, but Elliot couldn't tell her more for now.

But he did know she would be ready and show up. He had spent a long time looking before plucking her as someone trustworthy, and it wasn't without reason. She was one of the few who would dare put her neck on the line, and incur the wrath of the powers that were if necessary, for a cause she deemed worthy. Putting an end to Mehrad and Catherine Khan was one of those, which was a stroke of good luck for Elliot because it had given him a very useful and determined ally.

On Monday, he returned to his parents' house, and as he'd suspected, found it thankfully empty. They kept several henchmen on the premises whilst Dmitri was here, mostly because Dmitri himself never came without a couple of his goons; Mehrad and Catherine however wouldn't be outnumbered in their own house, though of course that wasn't the official reason they gave. That morning however, neither the housekeeper nor the hired thugs were on the premises, and Elliot took the opportunity to make a detour by the roof of their garage. Several years ago, his parents had converted it into a landing spot and acquired a helicopter, and whilst Elliot had never used it, he knew they often did so to impress guests. It was, at any rate, a very convenient piece of technology that needed a few adjustments for what Elliot had in mind.

He called a mechanic who owed him a favour, and upon the man's arrival, asked him to take a look at the helicopter. To check on it. Make sure it would operate as he wished it to.

The mechanic understood well enough. Elliot left him to his own devices and leant against the balustrade to smoke for the half-hour it took the man to do as he'd asked. Afterwards he paid him in cash, enough money for him and his family to be forgotten for a while, then sent him on his way.

Left alone, Elliot returned inside and went to sort out his bedroom.

He was scouring it for anything he might want, meticulously going through every last drawer, when he heard his parents coming home.

His heart stuttered, and he took a deep breath before steeling himself. He hadn't seen them in several months; he no longer slept in their house, and for their meagre communications the telephone sufficed. They had somewhat loosened their hold on him since his engagement to Dmitri, seeming to think it was now Dmitri's responsibility to keep him in check, and Elliot didn't go out of his way to see them unless he had to.

They were in the sitting room when he eventually returned downstairs, the few possessions he wanted to take in a bag, and Mehrad called to him before he had time to escape through the front door.

'Elliot,' he heard, and gritting his teeth, Elliot obeyed.

'Yes?' he answered, stopping in the door frame of the sitting room.

Catherine was smoking, her feet in Mehrad's lap, whilst Mehrad had a glass of brandy in front of him on the coffee table and was loosening his tie.

'We've heard you've been rather inattentive towards our guest,' Mehrad said. 'He may tolerate it, but you should know better.'

'I'm sorry,' Elliot forced out, and did his best to maintain eye contact. 'I've been a little busy.'

Mehrad hummed whilst Catherine rolled her eyes. She had always seemed to care the least whenever Elliot had brushed Dmitri aside, as though how Dmitri chose to handle Elliot's insolence didn't concern her.

No, not "as though", Elliot reminded himself, and the memory of his parents' disinterest in Dmitri's treatment of him rekindled that spark of anger, of bitterness, that had never quite left.

It was suddenly a lot easier to look them in the face knowing what might happen to them.

'Mr Rostov knows to be patient,' Mehrad said. 'Considering your willingness to abuse that, however, perhaps your grievance with him isn't as dramatic as you like to portray it. Either way, don't embarrass us with needless stupidity.'

Briefly, Elliot's jaw clenched, but he forced himself to look suitably chastised.

'We are on good terms. I know he is leaving tomorrow and we will be spending the evening together before that.'

Both of them seemed agreeably surprised by that, and Mehrad nodded in satisfaction. 'Good.'

'Elliot,' Catherine said just as Elliot was ready to bid them goodbye and leave. 'Before you go in three months' time, I want you to have emptied out your bedroom. You won't be sleeping here any more, and if you do it will be with Mr Rostov, so get rid of your clutter. Anything left after you go will be thrown out. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' Elliot nodded. 'I understand. I will make sure to take anything I want to keep with me.'

'Good,' Catherine replied, and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

They were already talking to each other before Elliot had finished saying his goodbyes. Elliot clutched the bag in his hand tighter, and left the house to walk to the gates where his taxi awaited him.

He sat down inside, gave the driver his address, and after several moments, finally managed to relax his grip on the bag enough to let go. There were the indents of his fingernails in his palm, but it was the only discomfort Elliot felt.

Insignificant and quickly forgotten compared to the sickness that seized him after saying goodbye to David, several hours later. The Alpha had come back from abroad only that afternoon, but had been willing to indulge Elliot's desire to have a beer that same day nonetheless. He appeared rather tired but he was cheerful, and entertained Elliot with tales of cultural misunderstandings.

It was too soon he said he had to go, and Elliot nodded. They left the pub, but once on the street, Elliot paused.

'Davy?' he said, before the Alpha had time to walk away.

'Mhm?'

'I... Thank you. So much. For everything. I don't say it enough, but... thank you.'

David seemed startled, and Elliot guessed it was rather strange for him, but then the Alpha grinned. To Elliot's surprise he was suddenly pulled in for a short hug, David grinning down at him after releasing him.

'Don't mention it. I have my good sides after all, huh? No, actually, _do_ mention it. I don't hear nearly enough compliments from your snarky self,' he winked.

Elliot laughed, his chest feeling full of needles, and reminded himself it would be worth it as he watched the Alpha's cab drive away.

Tuesday came. Elliot started the day with a shot of whisky to steady his nerves, pushed every little piece of sentimentality into the furthest corner of his mind, and steeled himself.

He had made his choice. It was not a perfect one, but then it was not a perfect situation either, and he had done the best he could with what he had. That was what he ought to remember, and the promise of what awaited him once he'd gotten over the hurdles.

 _Freedom._ It was almost there. Just another night.

Now was not the time to do something foolish.

In late afternoon, he texted Connor.

_i have good news do you want to party?_

_Are you feeling better?_ Connor replied, almost at once.

_yes sorry i know i was a dick but you'll like this_

_I can't really go out tonight but you can come over :)_

Elliot grabbed the champagne he'd bought earlier that day, and went to ring at Connor's door with his best smile.

He didn't expect Connor to frown and look puzzled as soon as he'd crossed the threshold.

'Eli,' Connor said, in a voice that suggested he couldn't quite believe what he thought. 'You didn't – with Ned?'

For a second Elliot was speechless from surprise, then he grimaced in embarrassment. 'I was so smashed Sunday,' he replied, cursing his own thoughtlessness. Of course Ned's scent would be on him for several days after the intensity of their encounter, and if his parents hadn't seemed to notice, that was probably because he hadn't been as close to them as he was to Connor now. A very lucky break for him, but he still felt the mortification of explaining his drunk tumble to Connor. 'And he wasn't exactly sober either, so... Okay, yes. I couldn't keep my face off his dick so we shagged like rabbits the whole night once I stopped throwing up. But don't... I'll be honest, this is awkward. I mean, it was so awkward waking up and it just makes me cringe thinking about it. Nothing against you. But that's not why I came. So, you know...'

'I'm sorry,' Connor replied. 'I didn't mean to be nosy. I was just... really surprised.'

'Yeah, makes sense,' Elliot replied dismissively, before smiling again. 'Okay, but that's really not why I came. Come on, guess.'

Connor smiled back. 'I don't know. Tell me.'

'Dmitri is leaving town tonight. Fucking finally!'

Connor seemed beyond taken aback, and in spite of himself, Elliot's laughter was genuine. 'I know, I thought he never would, either. Let's celebrate!'

So they shared a toast, Elliot firmly focusing on being in a good mood whilst they chit-chatted.

He was doing a fine job at it, enjoying a comfortable silence, until Connor suddenly spoke.

'Eli?'

'Mhm?'

'Do you... Is he going to come back?'

Elliot didn't look at Connor at once, something vicious beginning to harden inside him at the question. The heavy, nasty feelings of sickness, which had been gnawing and festering at his stomach and chest until it felt as though he were rotting from the inside, suddenly condensed into an icy, _angry_ resentment towards the source of all his problems. If it weren't for that bastard...

'Who, Dmitri?' he eventually bit out through clenched teeth, and just thinking of the Alpha fanned his anger further. If any good, other than his freedom, came from this, it would be to get his revenge on that psychotic, perverted piece of shit. 'Hopefully fucking never. Not once I'm done with him.'

'What... what do you mean?' Connor asked, uncertainty in his tone.

It made Elliot smile just a bit. Innocent little Connor, who had no idea, but he didn't need to. It was unfortunate he would have to suffer for a short while in Dmitri's grasp, but Elliot would make certain to pay Dmitri's cruelty, towards both Connor and him, back tenfold. 'Life has a way. Don't worry.'

Connor seemed only marginally reassured, in spite of Elliot's best attempts.

'Eli, please,' he finally said. 'I don't want anything to happen to you.'

Elliot studied him for a brief moment, and was reminded yet again of how _little_ Connor knew of the depths people could sink to. Or if he knew, he couldn't actually _grasp_ it, such selfishness beyond him. 'Don't worry,' Elliot replied. 'I've handled worse. Dmitri is a sick bastard, but he's not the worst. That would have been my brother. And he's... well. He hasn't bothered anyone for the past four years, has he? Everybody bleeds, Connor. Everybody's mortal. Even your worst nightmare. Never forget that.'

Connor didn't reply at once, an uneasy and uncertain expression on his face as he seemed to mull that over.

'Eli?' he abruptly said and Elliot hummed in reply, suddenly curious what could make Connor look so torn. 'I was just... I'm sorry, I know this isn't really my place to ask, but I was wondering... I was wondering what happened to your brother?'

Elliot blinked, the question entirely unexpected, but then snorted. Anyone who knew a little about Richard was always beyond curious to know what had finished the terror off, and Elliot _had_ mentioned him to Connor as well.

'Ah, yes. I talked about him a bit, didn't I? Well. I told you life has a way.'

It really did. For the resourceful, perpetrators could become victims, and the irony of Elliot, a mere Omega doing that to an Alpha as powerful as Richard, wasn't lost on him as he let out a harsh bark of laughter.

'Everyone asked me that,' Elliot finally replied. 'What happened to Richard? That terrifying, deranged sick fuck? Whatever could do that bastard in? I think they all expected a tale of grand proportions, a memorable end to such a vile scumbag, but no. Not _even_. Just a tiny thing, because in the end, he was just a man as well. And he croaked like he lived - a fucking arse. He snorted cocaine laced with arsenic, that's what, and then...'

 _And then._ And then Richard had finally known what it meant to be at the mercy of the merciless, and though an animal's savagery was instinctual instead of cruel, Richard had still, in many parts, deserved it.

 _How do you like it. How do you like it when you can't fight back,_ as Nelly hadn't been able to when Richard had set his sights on her.

Hurting Elliot was one thing. He understood cruelty. But his pet, his adored companion, had been another, especially like that.

Yes, life had a way, and a sense of irony both delicious and malicious for those who knew how to use it.

'Laced?' he suddenly heard Connor stutter, as though he couldn't quite understand.

'Tampered, mixed, spiced up with, whatever you want to call it,' Elliot elaborated, strangely unconcerned about divulging Connor the truth.

_It doesn't matter. I'm about to do worse to you, because you don't deserve it._

'But - that's - that's murder!'

Elliot shrugged unconcernedly. Connor was so _naive_ , so entirely focused on how things _should_ work he didn't realise how they actually _did_ , and it fed into Elliot's bitter amusement. 'That's a big word. Just a hapless accident, really. Who can say? The Met couldn't. Who are we to disagree?'

Silence fell, and stretched on. Elliot could feel Connor staring at him, and slowly, his amusement faded.

He didn't even know why it had been there in the beginning. Talking about Richard's death always brought forth that reaction, but it left no long-standing feelings of joy about the situation.

'I'm sorry,' Connor abruptly said, and he genuinely sounded so.

_Sorry._

Connor had siblings, too. Four of them, he'd said, and all younger. He'd shown Elliot pictures.

Elliot was suddenly reminded of the only pictures of Richard and him he had, and the circumstances of how he'd both discovered their existence and gotten them.

Any remaining, unexplainable amusement left.

'I was sorry, too,' he replied, perhaps more to himself than Connor, though the other Omega was listening as attentively as always. 'Not much. Not for long. But... You know, he would say he did it to protect me. To make sure no other Alpha could touch me and hurt me. That I'd understand one day and it'll all be worth it. He used to say that long before that, too. When we were still children and before his Alpha self fucked him in the head. He'd say when he was eighteen, we'd get the hell out of there, go to another continent entirely, all the way to America where no one would find us. I clung to that dream. I wanted it so much. Do you want to go there, too? I think you said so. Who wouldn't? And I'm not even interested in the big cities, New York or Miami or whatever else. I just want a small, quiet town in the middle of nowhere where no one knows who I am and people leave you the fuck alone. But then he fucked me over worse than anyone else combined. He ruined me. No, I wasn't sorry for long.'

Connor didn't answer. He merely looked at Elliot, but whilst he was undoubtedly rather shaken from his confession, there was no censure in his gaze.

_I might have an opinion, but you're my friend. I won't judge you._

Elliot didn't remember a lot from his drunken night spent rambling to Connor, but that sentence, which Connor had said without even thinking about it, encapsulated him in a nutshell.

He didn't deserve what was coming his way.

'Listen, Connor,' Elliot abruptly said, and finally looked back at Connor. 'Just remember life has a way, okay? Things will be fine. They might get worse before they get better, but it'll be fine.'

'Okay,' Connor replied hesitantly, seeming a little taken aback by the non-sequitur.

Elliot wished for different things, but there was no point to that. The best course of action now was to see them through, and with that in mind, he forced his best smile whilst raising the bottle of champagne. 'Anyway, let's not talk of that. Dmitri is fucking off. That's the thought of the day. Want some more?'

Connor obliged, and with the help of the champagne, Elliot's best efforts to lift the mood eventually paid off.

When Elliot began steering the conversation towards Alexis, Connor was tipsy enough, bordering on drunk, for what Elliot had in mind.

It needed to work, because Elliot would be damned if he let Dmitri take advantage of the half-hour he would have Connor for. As necessary as some evils were, others weren't.

'You should make him work a bit for your approval, I'm sure it'll do him good,' Elliot eventually said, teasing Connor for his patience with Alexis' long hours and absence from their home.

Connor looked confused. 'Work for my approval?'

'Yes, you know, tease him a bit, don't give him what he wants at once. Even more so because I _bet_ he does it to you. Lex so looks the type. Doesn't he?'

Suddenly Connor blushed, seeming to understand. 'Err... maybe.'

'See! You should give him a taste of that, too. Wouldn't it be funny? Just think about it.'

'You mean...?'

'Yes. I did it to Ned, at the end of my heat when I was still bloody horny but I could _think_ a little bit again. It drives Alphas _nuts_ , it's hilarious.'

It took a little more encouragement, and Connor was completely red by the time Elliot had needled all the right spots, but eventually his friend's curiosity got the better of him.

'I have something for that,' Elliot teased him, knowing Connor wouldn't be able to resist finding out.

'What?' Connor giggled.

'I'll show you,' Elliot laughed. 'I can't believe I have something like that, but I'll show you. It's at my flat. Come on.'

He stood up, but Connor seemed to hesitate. 'Is it far? I don't want to be out too long.'

'Don't worry. We won't stay long. But I have to show you this, it's so bloody dumb.'

Connor appeared a little uncertain, but eventually he smiled back and agreed to come with him.

They went to Elliot's flat, which Connor had never seen before, and Elliot knew it helped in feeding Connor's curiosity.

He didn't know Elliot had moved out of Soheil's flat, and Elliot used that as an excuse as to why everything was packed up, before quickly diverting Connor's attention to the real purpose of their visit.

'Okay. It wasn't my idea,' Elliot began after taking out the box containing the device. 'I was stupid enough to do my online shopping on Ned's tablet and I forgot to log out, and that stupid wanker bought this using my account as a dumb joke. Just so we're clear.'

It had happened before, and Elliot didn't feel too guilty about blaming this one on Ned. It was, at least, a semi-reasonable explanation Connor wouldn't question too much.

Indeed, Connor only laughed. 'Just show me already.'

'Okay,' Elliot laughed, and opened the box.

He took it out, and for a moment was genuinely amused at Connor's confusion.

'What is it?'

'You're so innocent. It's a chastity belt.'

'A _what_?'

'A chastity belt,' Elliot repeated, and this time couldn't hold back his laughter. 'You put it on to safeguard your, well, chastity. Or at least your privates.'

Connor took it, looking at it in bafflement, but he seemed more taken aback than put off when he giggled. 'You're saying I should wear this so Alexis _can't_ just take what he wants?'

'Exactly! There's a lock and everything, he'll have to play nice to get the key.'

Connor appeared a little sceptical, but it was good-humoured. His tipsiness and Elliot's encouragements eventually won him over, and he agreed to play the prank on Alexis.

Elliot helped him put the belt on over his underwear, surreptitiously removing Connor's phone from Connor's trousers as he pretended to put the key to the belt in his back pocket.

'You know he's already not a fan of you?' Connor teased with a grin after putting his clothes back in place. 'You're not helping your case!'

'Meh, worth it,' Elliot grinned back. 'Okay, now let's go.'

Connor followed him back outside, and Elliot felt a pinch in his chest at how _easily_ the other Omega did everything Elliot wanted from him.

If only - 

No. This was for the best.

'Hang on,' he said, when Connor made to retrace their steps to the bus station. 'There's something else I want to show you. Come with me.'

Again Connor obliged, and docilely followed after Elliot, even as Elliot led him to the den of the wolf.

Not once did it occur to Connor that, in spite of the situation being doubtlessly a little odd, it might be _dangerous_. His tipsiness certainly helped, but more than that, Elliot knew it was because it was _him_.

Connor considered him a friend and trusted him. That was all there was to it.

Elliot ignored the thought gnawing at his insides and focused on his goal.

The Russian restaurant was seemingly closed when they stopped in front of it, no guests or lights to be seen.

'Don't worry, they know me,' Elliot said, and felt bile in his mouth as he opened the door and motioned for Connor to go inside. 'Come on in.'

'Is this a surprise date?' Connor joked, once the door had closed behind them.

 _One way to describe it._ 'Yes. It is.'

Connor began to laugh, a charming, sweet sound in the grim silence of the restaurant even as Dmitri's henchmen, scattered around the room, stared at them.

Until he seemed to suddenly notice them, and his laughter stopped as he paled.

'Eli,' he whispered, and Elliot felt him recoil in discomfort at his side. 'I want to leave. I don't -'

One of the henchmen had approached, respectfully stopping a short distance away to address Elliot. 'He expects you upstairs. Follow me, sir.'

'Eli,' Connor repeated. 'I want to go -'

There was something heart-wrenching about Connor's quiet plea, and Elliot _wanted_ to help him but he _couldn't_ and _it wasn't the plan_. It was a nasty feeling, but Elliot couldn't back down.

_Follow the plan. Only the strong do what they will. Your entire power is credibility. Don't lose it now._

'Shut up,' Elliot replied coldly, and grabbed Connor's wrist to drag him towards the lift in a corner of the lobby.

'Eli! Stop, what are you -'

'You either follow me, or they will make you,' Elliot replied, nodding towards the Alphas and Betas around them and knowing it was a threat that would work. Connor stared up at him in incomprehension, and he _still didn't understand_.

'Eli, please, I don't -'

'Did you not understand me, Connor? You can either walk up there like an adult or be carried like a bratty child.'

Connor folded, as Elliot knew he would, and with clear reluctance followed after him. Elliot kept a firm grip on his wrist in the lift, and continued doing so when they entered Dmitri's office.

The Alpha greeted them with a wide, pleased grin.

'Welcome.'

Elliot had thought Connor couldn't make it harder on him than asking him to leave, but he was proven wrong when he felt Connor move to try and hide behind him, visibly terrified of Dmitri.

He _still_ trusted Elliot.

It should have been laughable, a naivety worth mocking, but to Elliot, it wasn't.

 _It will be all right,_ Elliot wanted to say, but he _couldn't_.

Instead he hardened everything inside him and pushed Connor forward, only releasing him to make him stumble towards Dmitri.

'Now what you owe me,' he said coldly.

Dmitri chuckled as he stood up. 'Of course.'

He walked around the desk, Connor retreating in obvious fear, but the other Omega didn't get far. In the blink of an eye he was grabbed and held firmly by a thickly built Alpha, and Elliot ignored the way Connor looked at him in terrified despair.

Connor understood now, that much was clear, and Elliot couldn't bear to see the realisation dawn on him that his supposed friend had back-stabbed him like this.

 _Not for real,_ Elliot wanted to tell him, but of course that was impossible.

Instead he focused on the documents Dmitri gave him, which were his official renouncement of his claim on Elliot, as well as copies attesting to the payment of Elliot's bride price.

'I am almost offended you asked for this,' Dmitri smirked down at Elliot. 'I told you I would vouch for it. Wasn't the transaction proof of my good will?'

Elliot just sneered as he folded the pages again, putting them back in the envelope to store it inside his jacket. 'Yes. Because your word is worth something to me.'

'Isn't it? How very disappointing. I had hoped we would part on better terms.'

'They're good enough.'

'Indeed,' Dmitri said, then finally looked at Connor. 'Expensive terms, though.'

Elliot shrugged without looking at Connor, unable to do so. 'I would say they were decent.'

Dmitri chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 'Decent. A hundred-and-thirty bitcoins?'

'You could always have tried it by yourself. Ah, my mistake - you did and failed. Find something like him for cheaper, I dare you.'

'All right, I'll give you this,' Dmitri smirked. 'You know, I do believe I'll miss your efficiency. Apart from your dreadful bed manners, you've never disappointed me. What a pity you couldn't be a sweet little thing like him. We would have done well together, you and I.'

In the Alpha's dreams, and Elliot didn't hold back his disdain as he snorted. ' _You_ would have done well.'

Dmitri's smirk broadened. 'Yes. Clever little thing. But I would have made your life a good one. Better than whatever Alpha I smell on you now could ever make it, though I suppose you've made your rather poor choice. Perhaps in more ways than one,' he continued, an _edge_ in his voice as his gaze turned colder. 'It wasn't very wise of you to spread your legs for another Alpha when you were technically still _mine_.'

Elliot icily glared back. 'Don't even think about it. You don't want to touch me again, Dmitri.'

A pause, and then Dmitri chuckled, though his eyes remained frozen. 'No, I suppose not. I have something far more valuable now.'

'Congratulations. Don't forget the last part of our deal.'

'Of course not. It's as good as done, my dear.'

'Good. Then I'll see you in hell, Dmitri.'

Dmitri chuckled. 'Indeed. Enjoy your freedom.'

Elliot didn't reply, and left the room without another gaze or word.

The door closed behind him, and Elliot descended the stairs. He ignored the henchmen still milling about, doing his best to appear nonchalant as he exited the restaurant and walked out on to the street.

The clock had started ticking.

He texted his contact using his flip phone before he reached the Tube.

_the khans' main residence, now. kidnapping. russian citizens also involved. probably heavily armed. will try to leave the country within the next hours._

Once he was sure he wasn't being followed, Elliot took the Tube and returned to Connor and Alexis' flat. The Alpha was working late, meaning he still wouldn't be home, and Elliot knew it was his opportunity.

He let himself in, using the keys he'd copied from David's set, and went straight for Alexis' safe, where the Alpha kept his hard drives. Elliot tried a few numbers before Connor's birthday did the trick, grabbed the drives, then plopped Connor's phone on to the kitchen table.

He then checked his, and his nerves began to frazzle when he saw his contact hadn't replied yet.

It had now been half an hour since he'd handed Connor to Dmitri. Knowing Dmitri, the Alpha would be held up by the belt and would probably waste time trying to get that off, but _the clock was ticking_.

Elliot didn't want to stick around, not least because Connor's kitten was following and glaring at him suspiciously as though deciding how to attack, but this needed sorting out _now_ and he called her without hesitation.

 _'I know!'_ was her answer as soon as she picked up, and she sounded extremely stressed. _'I know! I took the shift tonight but there's been an accident and I can't get away - '_

'Let your colleagues handle that,' Elliot interrupted. 'This is more urgent. The Khans are holding a British citizen hostage and intend to have him taken out of the country as quickly as possible. You have to get there _now_.'

_'I'm trying but it's not that simple! And my colleagues - '_

She said more, sounding genuinely distressed, but all Elliot heard was one fact: she couldn't.

She couldn't go there.

But he _needed_ her to go there. He needed her to get her incompetent colleagues and _go there_ and _get Connor back_ before Dmitri disappeared with him.

Hang arresting Mehrad and Catherine, Elliot would find something else if he needed to, but if Dmitri left Britain and returned to Russia - 

Connor would be gone.

'I don't care!' Elliot snarled over her, _panic_ ripping at his composure. 'I don't care about any of that! Bloody go there before it's too late!'

 _'I am trying! I can't - just one more minute, Tom, sorry, no, it's urgent, I - listen,'_ she hissed into the phone. _'Listen, I am doing the best I can, and I promise I'll be there with reinforcement soon, but I **can't** just bugger off like that! Bloody hell, can't you do something to buy us fifteen minutes more time? Anything?'_

Elliot wanted to _scream_ , but instead, he swallowed down his fear and concentrated on what he _could_ do. If there ever was a time to keep a cool head, now was it.

'I'll see what I can do,' he replied, and hung up.

Buy time. A distraction. Something bad enough it would stop Dmitri from leaving, keep him and the rest of the rats in his parents' house occupied until his contact got there. Something that would hopefully not see Connor get hurt in the process.

Elliot didn't have many options and he didn't think too much when he dialled David's number.

_'Hi Eli, what's - '_

'Davy, something really bad has happened. Listen to me. I don't know whom else to call, the Met are taking their sweet time and - listen. Dmitri Rostov, the bastard who's housing at my parents' right now, he took Connor. He wants to take Connor with him to Russia tonight. The Met are on their way but my contact's held up and it might take another half hour or something, I don't know, but we don't have that much time. Dmitri will be gone by then and Connor with him. Please, you have to go there and hold him up, just make him waste time or anything, just stop him from leaving, and I know it's dangerous and I'm sorry for asking you but you know how to handle yourself and so do the lads and - '

 _'Eli.'_ David's firm voice cut through Elliot's increasingly anxious rambling. _'We're going to go there. We'll go there and we'll stop them from leaving with Connor. You, stay out of trouble. Do you understand?'_

'Yes, but be careful, they'll have weapons, and don't let them take Connor on to the helicopter. I'm serious, Davy, whatever happens, _don't_ let them take Connor on to the heli, and none of you either. Promise me!'

_'No helicopter, I got you. Do you know how many will be there?'_

'My parents, Dmitri, their henchmen, like a dozen people? Maybe more. Don't do anything stupid, please just prevent them from leaving with Connor until the Met get there.'

_'Don't worry about us. Are you there?'_

'No, I'm at my flat, but I can give you an excuse to go there.'

_'Perfect. Stay out of sight, we'll be in touch.'_

'Okay,' Elliot replied, and David hung up. Quickly Elliot took out his smartphone and texted David, asking him to come "pick him up at home".

He got an "Ok" back, and with his stomach in knots, grabbed Alexis' hard drives and exited the flat. He put the keys to the flat in the letterbox and called a cab to pick him up from the end of the street and drive him home.

Once there he hastily started an old laptop he'd acquired behind his parents' back, and connected Alexis' hard drives. They were encrypted, but Elliot knew the key, and began looking through them.

Most of it he already knew, but Alexis was meticulous in his documentation and book-keeping. He'd put together summaries of their findings, with links to the different documents containing the evidence, and it was exactly what Elliot needed.

Without hesitation, he called the journalist he'd decided to trust, and make good on his promise to give him the scoop of a lifetime.

'I have one condition,' he told the journalist he could feel chomping at the bit. 'Make it the headline for as long as you can. Keep writing about it and don't allow anyone to forget what those scumbags did.'

_'Don't worry. I will rub it in the public's face until it's raw.'_

'I don't need to tell you I don't want my name anywhere in the report. I also suggest you stay anonymous, but that is your choice. I'll be sending you the files within the next minutes, and I want it front page news tomorrow.'

 _'My night will be one of coffee and energy drinks,'_ was the solemn reply.

'Good. Thank you.'

Elliot hung up, feeling somewhat reassured on that front by the journalist's enthusiasm, and after sending him all the files he had, stared at his phones.

_Tell me you're all right._

The phones remained silent.

Hours passed, and it wasn't until much later that he got a call from the policewoman, telling him they had gotten the hostage back, they had made arrests and several people had been sent to hospital.

Some were dead.

There were no words for Elliot's painful anxiety for the following hour, until she confirmed David and Alexis Redlock and Connor Thompson were in hospital, and Soheil Mahdavi and Edmund d'Arbington were in custody.

Elliot was so relieved he for a moment couldn't speak, and had to take a deep breath to hold in his sob of gratitude.

There were other good news, such as Dmitri getting arrested, and his parents escaping the house with the helicopter - Elliot supposed the police would find out tomorrow they hadn't gotten far - but it was secondary.

When morning came, Elliot left the country with the first available flight.

He had chosen a nice destination, pleasant weather and at the other end of the world, where hopefully no one would think to look for him.

There were several things to sort out still, and Elliot set to it at once as soon as he'd arrived.

Dmitri was in jail, but Elliot wanted both revenge and a permanent riddance. In addition, there were a few other people he wished removed, lest they begin making life difficult for Alexis now that Mehrad and Catherine's protection was gone.

The Alpha would want to rip Elliot apart for what he'd done to Connor, and that was understandable, but it didn't change the fact Elliot owed him, and didn't want to see him hurt.

Elliot was spoilt for choice when deciding which of his parents' or Dmitri's enemies would enjoy participating more, but eventually he picked whom he deemed most reliable, and passed on what he knew about the targets' locations to them. He had a few extra requests for Dmitri, but it was nothing unreasonable in exchange for the information.

It also seemed Mehrad had survived the helicopter crash. Elliot stared at the email telling him as much.

It took half a day, and it was harder than Elliot had thought, but at length he decided to call in a favour, and had his father's drip switched to slowly, painlessly kill him whilst he was still unconscious.

Over the next days, confirmation of the murders began to roll in, the newspapers were full of the scandal, and Elliot was safe in his tropical little haven whilst Mehrad and Catherine's legacy burnt.

He'd done it, he realised.

He was free and accountable to no one.

He had more money than he'd ever need, he could go wherever he pleased, and anything he did was of his own volition.

He was truly free.

It felt so wonderful it was hard to grasp at first.

But there remained one shadow.

Whenever Elliot looked at his phones, there was the stark reminder of what he'd sacrificed in exchange. His friends were safe, but...

Well. They were doubtlessly no longer his friends now.

Certainly not Connor.

The thought poured icy water over Elliot's exhilaration.

He knew better than to expect forgiveness or kindness after what he'd done, but in spite of that... 

Even knowing nothing would change Connor's terrible opinion of him, Elliot still felt the urge to... tell him. _Explain._

_I didn't do it without reason._

_I'm not a monster._

Elliot had done what was smart, all things considered, but even repeating that to himself wasn't quite enough to give him the courage to call Connor's phone at first.

Things wouldn't get better with time however, and after four days, Elliot finally mustered his strength, checked Connor's time zone, and called.

He'd kept his old phones but acquired a new one for a new number, and wasn't surprised when Connor didn't pick up at first.

_i know you're not asleep yet it's only like 10 pm_

_please pick up,_ he texted, then tried again.

This time, Connor picked up. _'Hello?'_ he said, with the tone of someone who couldn't quite believe what was happening.

From Connor's point of view, Elliot guessed it took some nerve, but he wanted to... set the record straight.

He tried conveying as much. 'Connor. I want to... explain a few things.'

Silence, and Elliot wondered if Connor was still listening. 

'Connor?' he tried.

His response was a noise of bafflement, and Elliot realised he only had a few moments to make his case before Connor hung up on him.

'Look,' Elliot began. 'I understand you're really upset with me right now. You have a right to be. I just want you to know it wasn't supposed to go that way. I, well - okay. I'm sorry for doing that to you. But it was the only way to kill two birds with one stone. It was the only way to get rid of both my parents and Dmitri.'

 _'Really,'_ Connor replied, his voice strangely toneless.

'Yes. Look - one way or the other, I needed to get rid of my parents. With the limited options I had, a police raid wasn't the worst, but they were untouchable and no one would have dared. But Dmitri taking you there was a good enough reason my trusted contact was willing to risk it because kidnapping, especially of a British citizen, isn't something they'd have gotten away with lightly. The point is, the police were supposed to go there, arrest the lot, set you free, and I'd have taken care of the rest from then on. Or alternatively, knowing my parents, they would have used Dmitri as a distraction whilst they tried to get away - anyway. That was the idea, and I'm sorry you had to be the bait but -'

Elliot knew as soon as the word had slipped out it had been the wrong one. True as it might be, it wasn't how he'd wanted to present it to Connor, but the damage was done.

 _'Bait?!'_ Connor exclaimed, and Elliot had never heard Connor _shout_ before. _'I was bait?! Is that what you call it?! You befriended me to use me and then you gave me away to that **monster** when I trusted you, and then you endangered Alexis and David and their friends by telling them to go confront that lunatic! Are you out of your mind?!'_

'It wasn't supposed to go that way!' Elliot tried to defend, and it sounded terrible when Connor said it like that but it hadn't been Elliot's _intent_. 'The cops were supposed to get there at once but the officer I trust unexpectedly got sent to another scene and she struggled to get her colleagues to _listen_ and that chief is so utterly incompetent, it kept dragging out so I had to get _someone_ over there before it was too late! Or would you rather I hadn't? Would that have been better?'

_'You almost got Alexis **killed**! That madman shot him and would have shot him again if he could have!'_

For a moment, Elliot was at a loss for words. He'd known the Redlock brothers had been hospitalised, but not _this_. 

But Elliot hadn't _wanted_ that. He wished he could make Connor understand so. 'I didn't mean for that to happen,' he tried again, and it sounded weak to his own ears when compared to the undisguised _anguish_ he'd heard in Connor's voice at the thought of Alexis dying. 'But at least Alexis is still alive -'

_'No thanks to you! And do you even know what you put me through?! Do you have any idea what he **did** to me? You probably do, you made me wear that **thing** because of it, and you still **sold** me to him! What is wrong with you?!'_

For all that Elliot had anticipated Connor's anger, it was another thing entirely to experience it.

Worse, the knowledge Connor's reproaches held true, that Elliot _had_ used and abused him in such a fashion, and to have that flung in his face, struck at something deep within Elliot.

If Elliot had done something rotten of his own choosing, then that meant _Elliot_ was rotten, too, and - no.

 _No._ It wasn't a premise Elliot wanted to entertain, because it was unbearable.

He _wasn't_ rotten and selfish as Connor seemed to imply, and the thought of the other Omega thinking so lowly of him raised every hackle of self-defence in him.

It wasn't a fair assessment. Elliot had done what was _necessary_ , and he'd also considered Connor's best interests despite the fact it had made everything harder than it needed to be.

'What's wrong with _me_?!' he shouted back, every ugly feeling inside him tipping into anger as he didn't know what else to do with them. 'Do YOU have any idea what that fucker did to me during that week he had me?! You were with him for a few couple of hours, I was with him non-stop for a bloody week! Do YOU know what he did to me?! He pissed in my mouth! He raped me with his handgun! He spunked on dog food and made me eat that off the floor! He double-teamed me with his cousin and I don't mean from both ends! Do you want me to go on? And I was supposed to mate with the fucker and that would have been the rest of my life! NEVER. I had to do something, and I'm sorry it had to involve you, but I didn't choose that! I didn't choose for you to be that stupid fertile male Omega! And you know what? This wasn't what I'd planned at all! Do you think I wanted the utter shitstorm that's going on right now?! I just wanted to get rid of Dmitri! I wanted him to have that fucking Omega so he'd piss the fuck off and I could concentrate on my family, but it just HAD to be you! It had to be you and so I had to find a bloody alternative because YOU just had to be so goddamn YOU. If it had been anyone else they'd be in Dmitri's mansion right now and I'd have a problem less!

'But instead of being a random stranger I don't give a fuck about, it had to be bloody you! And you know what, Connor? Dmitri would have found you. He'd have found you and taken you, and the only question was whether he'd do so on his terms or on mine. And trust me, Connor, if he'd done it on his, nothing would have saved you. There wouldn't have been a bloody THING anyone could have done about it, but on _mine_ , I could control the game. So I did. And I managed to make it so the bastard finally got caught, and my parents got what they deserved as well.'

A silence, and as good as it had felt to vent, part of Elliot suddenly wished he hadn't shouted.

 _'Are you expecting me to be grateful for that?'_ Connor suddenly asked, something unidentifiable in his tone.

Gratitude?

No. Elliot wasn't naive enough to think he deserved as much.

Or anything. It hadn't been his intent when calling Connor. He'd just wanted to tell his side, and that he'd had justifiable reasons for his actions. That was all.

'No. I don't expect anything from you. I know you're bloody pissed at me right now and that's your right, but it wasn't _meant_ to go that way. You tell me what I was supposed to do. You tell me how I was supposed to turn this into something that didn't fuck everyone over!'

_'I don't know. I'm not you. I barely understood what went on before. But you - you betrayed me. I trusted you and you... you used me.'_

There was something worse than anger in Connor's voice now. It twisted Elliot's stomach into such knots of guilt he suddenly wanted to throw up.

He wished Connor would just keep shouting at him. It was better than _this_.

'I know. I'm _sorry_. If I could have chosen it to be anyone other than you, I would have. But I couldn't. So. Connor. Don't worry. I have a few loose ends to tie up but you'll never hear from me again. Keep this number though. If there is anything you ever need, let me know. I'll help you.'

 _'I don't think I'll take you up on that offer,'_ Connor replied, and Elliot would have been surprised by the opposite but the finality of it still stung.

'It's there all the same. Where did you say Dmitri shot Alexis?'

_'In the chest. And he wanted to put the next one between his eyes but -'_

A soft noise, and Elliot knew Connor was on the verge of crying.

That was more than he could bear.

'All right,' he replied, and wanted to hang up before Connor lost his composure, but at the same time didn't want their last conversation to end on that note. 'If there's anything else you want to shout at me for, now's your chance.'

_'They're worried about you. David and Ned and Soheil. Even though you've been really unkind to them as well.'_

Elliot hadn't expected that, and it did nothing to help the knots in his stomach turning into stones. 'You can tell them I'm fine. In fact, tell them and the police whatever you want, if you haven't already.'

_'You should tell them yourself. They endangered their lives because of your mistake.'_

They had. Elliot remembered his terror at hearing the policewoman say _We've got bodies_ , and the complete debacle that evening had turned into. 

He had gotten texts from his friends earlier asking about him, and knew Connor was right when he said they were worried. But it was only a matter of time before they learnt the truth, so Elliot chose to ignore them.

It was best to cut ties already instead of dragging it out.

'Maybe. I doubt they'd care to know, though. Not after this. They've put up with a lot from me over the years, but I don't expect this to fly. Not that I really blame them. I think I did what's best, but I don't expect anyone to agree with me.'

_'So you're just... running away?'_

'I finally can. You don't know what it feels like. You don't know what it feels like to finally be your own master.'

_'Well. I guess it's good it was worth it for you.'_

There was no particular censure in Connor's tone, and Elliot realised the other Omega effectively no longer cared about him.

It wasn't unexpected, but it _stung_.

Elliot had succeeded in making Connor, who was probably the most generous and best-willed soul he knew, hate him.

The rest of his friends would follow suit.

But it _was_ worth it. Because it had to be.

'It's what I have left. I made my goodbyes. Have a good life, Connor. You deserve one.'

Elliot hung up, and that final beep as he finished his last conversation with one of his friends ripped at something inside him.

But it was worth it.

He was free.

Elliot kept repeating that to himself as his conversation with Connor replayed in his head.

_In the chest. And he wanted to put the next one between his eyes but -_

Of course Dmitri had tried killing Alexis. The piece of shit had almost succeeded, too.

The thought sparked something inside Elliot, a vicious _anger_ that allowed him to forget the other emotions gnawing at him, and Elliot seized on it.

Fuck Dmitri. Fuck that bastard to hell and back.

Elliot got in touch with the family he'd picked to take care of Dmitri, and in his final demand in how they should dispose of him, chose something that would hopefully hurt that shithead as much as he'd hurt Elliot.

And Connor, and Alexis.

The reply was accommodating, and Elliot felt a little better.

But not really _good_.

Not even the thought of Dmitri suffering was enough to cheer Elliot up.

Not even receiving the proof of Dmitri's gruesome death the next afternoon, and forwarding the information to Alexis' email.

It satisfied something bestial in Elliot, but once that rush had faded, there was nothing left.

Elliot sat on the balcony of his bedroom, and studied the view.

It was gorgeous, the weather hot, and he could hear tropical birds sing from the greenery nearby.

That morning, he'd taken a stroll and enjoyed the knowledge he could now do so as often and wherever he wanted. The locals were very friendly and no one knew whom he was.

It was nice.

It was really, really nice.

But as Elliot sat there, in a lovely house with a lovely view, he was entirely unsatisfied.

There were so many things he could do. He'd put together so many bucket lists over the years, but somehow, none of them held any appeal now.

Elliot looked back at his laptop and tapped his fingers.

Everything had a solution. He pondered that for a while, until it dawned on him.

 _Dmitri's money._ It was nice but Elliot didn't need it. 

Connor, on the other hand... He was poor, and maybe this would underline Elliot's explanation he hadn't done it for wealth.

But Connor wasn't material. Even if he needed it, he wouldn't want it.

Elliot however now suddenly had an unquenchable urge to see Connor have that money.

The solution came easily. Doing a little bit of digging and using a nice contact, Elliot got the banking information of Connor's parents, and without hesitation transferred the money into that joint account.

Over a million pounds, converted from bitcoins. Surely this would show Connor?

_Show him what?_

Elliot didn't really have an answer to that. But as he sat with a cocktail, hunched over the small wooden table on the balcony, he realised he wanted something from Connor.

The _thing_ he was missing to feel... less bad.

Less unhappy.

It was stupid.

Connor despised him, and with good reason. Elliot wouldn't get anything from him, not that Connor owed him something either way.

But knowing it was futile didn't stop Elliot from _wanting_ that something all the same.

It didn't help Elliot couldn't quite articulate what the something was.

Not too long afterwards, his phone lit up with a notification, and Elliot's heart jumped.

It was from Connor.

_Thank you_

Elliot was beyond taken aback for a moment. Why was Connor thanking him? It seemed the least Elliot could do, considering how he'd gotten that money in the first place.

 _it was yours,_ he replied.

Elliot hesitated, but the two cocktails he'd had and the unhappiness eating at him overrode his better judgement.

_i know it won't make you hate me less but still_

It was a pathetic sentiment to voice. Elliot knew it. Even more so towards Connor, who had every right to hate him, and Elliot had no business trying to appease him by being pathetic.

That was what he wanted, Elliot suddenly realised. He wanted Connor to stop being angry at him. He wanted the knowledge Connor didn't hate him for his peace of mind.

And then - 

_I don't hate you,_ Connor replied.

Elliot stared.

His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't believe it.

The drinks had been too much, he decided. It was only afternoon but he was clearly well beyond drunk already and needed to lie down for a while.

But when several hours later the alcoholic buzz was gone and Elliot looked at his phone again, the message was still there.

_I don't hate you_

Elliot didn't understand.

How could Connor not hate him? From his point of view, Elliot had treated him dreadfully.

_Do you have any idea what he **did** to me?_

Elliot had a very good idea of what Dmitri could have done to Connor in their short time together.

_You still sold me to him!_

He had.

_You betrayed me._

He had.

And yet - 

_I don't hate you_

Elliot was lost. He remembered how he'd felt when realising his parents had sold him to Dmitri as well, all the anger and resentment still present years later.

He'd done the exact same thing to Connor, but the other Omega didn't hate him.

Even more confusing was Elliot's reaction to that knowledge. He'd been sure that was what he'd wanted - _and it was_ \- so why did he suddenly feel even worse than he did before? Why did Connor not hating him make him even more miserable, in spite of the fact Elliot wanted that?

_I don't deserve him not hating me._

A harsh realisation. Elliot lit a cigarette and resisted the urge to open a bottle of rum as every nasty feeling he'd ignored for the past weeks slowly came to the surface again.

Why was he so dependent upon Connor's approval for his own self-worth? Why did he need to know the other Omega didn't hate him even if he deserved so?

 _Why_ did he feel he deserved Connor's contempt?

Hadn't he done what was _justifiable_? The logical, best thing not only for himself, but also everyone else? Unpleasant, yes, but not _unreasonable_...

So why didn't it feel that way?

_Because it was Connor._

What was different about that? They hadn't even known each other for that long, only a month, really, but that didn't seem to matter to the treacherous part of Elliot's brain, which was supported by every unpleasant feeling inside him.

Why did it matter that it was Connor? Elliot had done worse to other people.

_But he was your friend._

Elliot closed his eyes and swallowed. Connor _had_ been his friend. He had confided in him his greatest secret. He'd _trusted_ Elliot, with his safety and well-being.

Whom did Elliot trust that way? A handful of people. Ned, David, Soheil and Alexis.

And wasn't that trust to keep him safe also one of the main reasons he liked those four men so much? What greater proof of affection towards Elliot could there be than to make certain he was well?

They had never failed to do so. They had always been there when he'd needed them, and he had - _still did_ \- loved them for it.

What had Elliot done with that kind of responsibility once it had been bestowed upon him?

He'd used and betrayed that trust.

And it didn't matter, he suddenly, with sickening clarity, realised what for. It didn't matter what greater good he'd envisioned or told himself he'd done it for.

His friends would never have done that to him. They would never have abused him in such a fashion; quite the opposite, in fact. They had always been willing to bear if it meant Elliot wouldn't.

He should have done that for Connor, Elliot realised.

_The weak suffer what they must._

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter how weak Connor was, beyond the fact he was weaker than Elliot - and that meant as his friend, Elliot had had a duty towards him.

A duty of care.

He had utterly failed in that, in the most spectacular fashion, the one time he'd been entrusted with something so precious.

Not entirely true, he corrected himself, though it did nothing to make him feel better. He'd also had that duty towards his pet, and failed just as badly.

But at least with Nelly, it hadn't been on purpose.

With Connor, it had been.

_I guess it's good it was worth it to you._

Elliot hunched over the table, burying his face in his arms, and felt miserable beyond words.

Had it been worth it?

There was no denying the ability to go wherever and whenever he pleased, being answerable to no one for anything he did, was exhilarating, but...

_This isn't how it was meant to be._

This wasn't how he'd envisioned his freedom. It was supposed to be a happy, carefree life, spent enjoying its new wonders with his friends.

That was gone. He had his freedom, but he had lost all his friends, and looking at the text messages he'd ignored for the past days, the realisation abruptly, truly crashed in.

_**Ned:** Jail is not nice i do not recommend  
**Ned:** How are you doing eli? Everyone's accounted for except you  
**Davy:** My arm is a bitch do not recommend either but abby's pampering is the shit  
**Davy:** Yeah eli how about those thanks and champagne for us we made such a mess of things it actually turned into a fine job  
**Soh:** Eli your family's on fire  
**Soh:** You're free to come back to my place if you want until things calm down  
**Soh:** Just be warned the homeless guy is actually me ned and i were in jail for like 2 nights and we look like shit ___

____

They had asked after him again over the following days, Ned even doing so in their private chat.

____

Elliot no longer wanted to think. It hurt. He went to bed and told himself things would be better the next day.

____

They weren't.

____

Elliot woke to a barrage of texts in their group chat, and each was worse than the last.

____

_**Soh:** FUCK YOU ELLIOT KHAN  
**Soh:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU  
**Soh:** CONNOR TOLD US WHAT YOU DID WTF  
**Soh:** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS  
**Soh:** YOU SOLD HIM???  
**Soh:** TO THE RUSSIAN MOB WTF???  
**Soh:** AND THEN YOU SENT US TO RETRIEVE HIM????  
**Soh:** WHY THE FUCK NOT  
**Soh:** ARE YOU INSANE  
**Soh:** IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING US????  
**Soh:** YOU RAN AWAY  
**Soh:** FUCK YOU  
**Soh:** YOU FUCKING RAN AWAY  
**Soh:** YOU WIPED YOUR SHIT ON US LIKE TP AND THEN YOU RAN AWAY  
**Soh:** WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS YOU SHIT WHAT THE FUCK???  
**Davy:** Soh keep calm  
**Soh:** CALM FOR WHAT LEXI ALMOST BLED TO DEATH AND WE COULD ALL HAVE DIED  
**Soh:** WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS  
**Soh:** DID YOU FORGET THAT???  
**Soh:** YOU DON'T TREAT FRIENDS THAT WAY WTF  
**Soh:** THAT WAS SO LOW I'D NEED A SHOVEL TO DIG IT UP BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL JUST FUCKING PUMMEL YOU WITH IT INSTEAD YOU TRAITOR  
**Soh:** FUCK YOU YOU ARE DEAD TO ME  
**Soh left the chat**  
**Davy:** If you read this, Elliot, I am very disappointed._

____

It was only morning but Elliot went to get the rum nonetheless. He sat cross-legged back down on the bed in his pyjamas, lit a cigarette and downed several shots on an empty stomach, but it did nothing.

____

Everything inside him hurt.

____

_You chose this. You did this._

____

Elliot disliked many things about himself, though less so in recent years since he'd begun getting more control over his actions, but never in his most helpless, pathetic moments at someone else's mercy had he ever felt such disgust at himself.

____

This miserable shit-show was entirely of his own doing.

____

It was a hard reality to stomach, and the rum only marginally helped. Elliot looked at his phones again, but nothing had changed. The last messages were still the same.

____

_If you read this, Elliot, I am very disappointed._

____

And - 

____

_I don't hate you_

____

It was the only comfort Elliot had in that moment, and he couldn't stop himself.

____

_do you really not hate me?_ he texted Connor, past caring how pathetic it was.

____

He knew better than to expect an answer, but when he suddenly got a notification a few hours and almost the whole bottle of rum later, his heart jumped.

____

_I don't_

____

How? Elliot was in such a wretched state, he suddenly hoped Connor was coping better than he did. After all, Connor was the actual victim, not Elliot.

____

_how can you not?_

____

_i hate me_

____

_are you happy?_

____

_with life i mean_

____

_are you happy?_

____

_I'm all right,_ Connor responded, which didn't really answer Elliot's question.

____

_yes but are you happy?_

____

_I will be eventually._

____

_good_

____

At least that. Connor deserved to be happy. He hadn't done anything to anyone, whilst Elliot...

____

It was unbearable, and Elliot could no longer keep it to himself.

____

_i thought i'd be happier once everything was done but it's not how i thought it would be_

____

_that's fine_

____

_look i'm sorry i know i messed up_

____

_i didn't think of it at the time but maybe you were right_

____

_maybe it's not everyone for themselves_

____

_i thought this would be everything i wanted so it was worth fucking everything up but it's not true, i feel like shit and it's worse than anyone's ever made me feel because i did that to myself_

____

_look i know you don't care, i fucked you over and i fucked the lads over and none of you deserved that_

____

_i just want you to know i also managed to fuck myself over in a way i never thought possible but i know i got what i deserved and i don't deserve pity but just so you know doing that to you didn't make me feel better_

____

_i mean i'm free and i can do whatever i want and i'm happy about that but it's not everything_

____

_like i said i know you don't care and i got what i deserved and so did you, you have your alpha and you'll be happy and you deserve that so that's all right_

____

_i told you life has a way and it really does, i'm sorry i thought i was doing the best thing for everyone but really it was for me and i told myself i was doing you a favour because it made me feel better but it bit me in the arse in the end_

____

_i just want you to know that and i hope you and alexis have kids and dogs and cats and a big house and everything you want and you're happy_

____

It was a long, incoherent ramble, but part of Elliot felt better once he'd finished. He still didn't feel _good_ by a long shot, but _telling_ Connor all that at least helped a little bit.

____

He didn't want Connor to think he was living it up after putting him through hell.

____

_I'm not. I'm miserable. I'm sorry._

____

Connor didn't reply at once. Elliot wasn't even sure what answer he could expect, because really, Connor owed him none.

____

But when he did -

____

_I'm still upset over what you did. But I don't think you really meant for me or Alexis or our friends to get hurt. What you did was wrong but maybe it can be fixed. When you're ready, you should come home so we can sort this out. We do miss you, even if we're upset with you. No one is going to hurt you, I promise._

____

Elliot couldn't believe it. There was no way Connor had written that. He was kind-hearted but Elliot _didn't deserve it._

____

It took an hour before Elliot thought he'd sobered up enough to trust his eyes, and believe Connor actually _had_ written that.

____

_are you serious? you really want to talk to me again?_

____

_Yes. But only if you come home and we sort this out._

____

_ok but even if you're too nice for me alexis will kill me and i can't blame him and davy will quarter me for what almost happened to lex and i don't blame him either plus soh is talking about beating me to death with a shovel and i don't even want to think about ned right now_

____

_you're the anomaly connor_

____

_I promise no one will hurt you. They're all angry but it's also because of how you disappeared. So when you're ready, come home and we'll try to work this out._

____

Elliot was speechless. _Come home and we'll try to work this out._

____

Never would he have dreamed of that. Not even in his most unreasonable fantasies.

____

But yet here the offer was.

____

_ok. thank you,_ Elliot replied, because he didn't know what else to say.

____

It was beyond his vocabulary. He hadn't even known it was possible to feel such _gratitude_ towards someone.

____

After what he'd done, Connor was still willing to see him, talk to him, and _try to work this out_.

____

Maybe, if the world had allowed Elliot to come across someone like that, it wasn't as merciless as he'd thought.

____

He didn't know how to convey that to Connor, beyond wishing him the most wonderful of things, and though it might have been clunky, tried his best in his last message.

____

_i hope heaven exists because people like you deserve it to be real_

____

Even if Elliot deserved hell.

____

*

____

Slowly, things smoothed over. The Khan empire crumbled more with each passing day, Elliot continued giving the policewoman more information where necessary in exchange for immunity for himself and Alexis, and though things weren't perfect, at least they had gotten better.

____

In this regard, Elliot could say he'd acted well.

____

After the initial storm had passed, and once Elliot had seen all he felt he could in his tropical paradise, he decided to put his new freedom to good use, and see the wonders he'd missed out on before.

____

He travelled a lot, and when he sat in bars in the evening, met quite a variety of people as well.

____

It wasn't unpleasant, even necessary considering the fact he'd lost all his previous social circle; none of his former friends had contacted him again, and the group chat remained silent. Elliot could guess they had moved on to a new one that didn't include him, and it was entirely logical and just as painful.

____

Many times, he was approached by smiling Alphas or Betas who offered him a drink, and Elliot often accepted. The conversation was generally not too bad, sometimes it even made him laugh, but when the drink was finished and his interlocutor expected the next step, Elliot always found he couldn't.

____

It didn't matter they were usually nice-looking and not badly behaved. Elliot tried imagining himself undressing and submitting to those men, and everything inside him balked. Sex didn't frighten him as it once had, now that he knew it could be pleasurable, but it was still... not right.

____

Some of his suitors were rude in their disappointment, most simply irritated before moving on. Either way, Elliot was never really sorry to see them go.

____

Months passed, and eventually Elliot had exhausted his list of places to be until only one remained, which he'd avoided until now because...

____

A hidden, dreamy part of him had always hoped to visit it with Ned, but that would never happen now, and Elliot still wished to see it.

____

His former friends were doing well, from what Elliot could see on their social media. David and Abigail's son was growing and had started to talk, the proud parents showing off his progress. Soheil and Georgia had entered in a relationship, all of Soheil's profile pictures getting gradually replaced with photographs of them together, and it was hard to tell who looked happier in them. Meanwhile, Connor and Alexis had gotten engaged, the announcement coming with a lovely picture of the pair together, Alexis holding Connor's hand where a sparkling stone could be seen.

____

Only Ned was more silent than Elliot remembered, most of his activity being interactions with his friends' posts instead of publishing some himself. But Elliot stalked the website of Ned's father's company, and saw him listed amongst the researchers, so Elliot guessed he was doing fairly well, too.

____

One day, Elliot intended to go back and sort it out, if only because he owed Connor as much, but each time he remembered his last interactions with his former friends, and their anger and disappointment, his courage failed him.

____

He ended up settling in Vienna, and spent more time there than he'd initially anticipated, but there were worse places to be.

____

The city was nice and Elliot eventually found himself a cafe to become a regular, where an annoying, nosy waiter provided him with distraction and company.

____

And one day, a letter.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! We made it to present day :D (I know some of you were hoping we'd see the letter itself, and I did want to include it, but this chapter is almost too long already and I'm going away on holiday for a week, so I wouldn't have been able to post it today. But next time!)


	15. Chapter 15

Elliot stared at the envelope in his hands, emotions he couldn't name making his fingers shake. He turned it over, but there was nothing on it save for those two letters, _EK_.

_He came in and asked if you always came._

_Very romantic._

_Very... fesch, gell?_

Yes. Ned was very handsome.

Ned, who hadn't said a word to him since the disaster. Soheil had been very upfront about his feelings, and so had David, but Ned had never commented on it.

It had been almost a year now. Surely... it wasn't just to tell Elliot to go to hell?

Or maybe it was?

Maybe...

What did Ned feel was worth saying to Elliot after one year of silence, and after he'd presumably felt just as abused as Soheil and David, if not more?

Elliot dreaded to find out, but ignorance was worse.

He got a knife from the kitchen and opened the envelope, his heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest.

Inside was only a single piece of paper, and Elliot unfolded it with trembling fingers.

_Elliot,_

_I know Connor has extended an invitation for you to come home. I would like to second that._

_I don't hate you._

_Ned_

Elliot turned the page over, but there was nothing more.

For a moment, he didn't know how to feel.

That was it?

Four lines. Five sentences. He counted - twenty-four words.

He wanted more. He hadn't communicated with Ned in a year. He wanted _more_. Anything.

But - 

Did he deserve more?

The conclusion came with bitter clarity. _Not really._

In many ways, this was already too much. It wasn't, after all, for Ned to come to him; Elliot was the one in the wrong. He should be the one to make the first step in repairing their relationship, if that were still possible. It wasn't Ned's responsibility to extend him a hand.

And yet he had. Elliot's heart jumped with the sudden realisation that meant, at least, Ned thought there _might_ be something worth saving in spite of all, and was ready to listen to him.

Otherwise, why would he have come in person with a handwritten note?

_I don't hate you._

Elliot hadn't realised just how much he'd needed to know that before. He re-read the short note, and another word stood out.

_Elliot_

Ned had never addressed him as such. He'd always been "Eli". From the moment Elliot had agreed to the nickname, in their first conversation together, Ned had never used his full name.

Elliot swallowed past the lump in his throat. But at least... at least Ned had signed off with his own nickname, and not "Edmund".

It didn't mean all that much, since Ned very rarely introduced himself with his full name, but it was better than nothing.

Hopefully.

Elliot read the letter once more, then stood up and went back to the cafe.

Stefan was behind the counter, arranging the pastries in the display, and didn't seem at all surprised to see him.

'So?' he asked, before Elliot had even had time to say a word. 'Was it good news?'

'I guess,' Elliot replied. 'Did he... say anything else? About when he might be back?'

'No. But at least he knows where _you_ are, no? If he wants to talk, he can find you.'

_If he wants to talk._

But it wasn't Ned's duty to find Elliot. It was Elliot's, and he suddenly realised there was no way around it: Ned had made the first step, but if Elliot wanted to right things, he had to show good will in turn, and go home to face what he'd done.

_Connor has extended an invitation for you to come home. I would like to second that._

That was it.

'Stefan?'

' _Ja_?'

'Thank you very much. I greatly enjoyed dining here, and your service was always fine.'

'Don't say you are leaving now.'

Elliot couldn't help a smile. 'Sorry. But to answer your earlier question, yes - I do intend to go back to London soon. Tomorrow, in fact.'

' _Tomorrow_?' Stefan seemed startled, then he grinned. 'I understand, I understand. Love is always in a hurry.'

'What? No!' Elliot sputtered. 'That's not - '

'Yes, yes, say what you want, but it's not hate that makes you run like that, _gell_?' the annoyance smirked triumphantly. 'A handsome man comes, he leaves you a letter, and then you run home. I know what I saw.'

There was no use to any of this. Elliot let out a long-suffering sigh, asked Stefan to wrap up one of the small pastries for him, and left him the entire change for the orange note.

'Come back soon!' Stefan called after him as Elliot left, and something in Elliot stuttered.

Maybe, hopefully, he might one day, though not alone.

He returned to his flat, and began packing his suitcases. He didn't have a lot, and the few things he wanted to get rid of, he brought to a nearby charity shop.

He tried not to think too much about what he was doing as he went to the airport the next day, and asked for a flight to London. He hadn't booked beforehand, but the more expensive classes usually had available seats, and he wasn't disappointed.

Then, as he sat at the gate waiting for his flight with nothing to occupy himself with, his thoughts began to wander again.

He was really going back.

_Home._

It was such a strange concept. For most of his life, Elliot hadn't felt any particular attachment towards the country he'd been born into, and he hadn't thought he'd ever really miss it. It was just a place, after all. He was certainly not like Ned, David and Soheil, who'd always been very fond of their home.

But then again, it made sense for them. It had given them so many good things it wasn't surprising they loved it for it.

That sentiment had been cause for jealousy at times. _How must it be to feel so fulfilled._

But as the anticipation at returning to London rose, Elliot realised he'd been quite homesick. Perhaps less so for the place itself, but definitely for the people it harboured.

 _Most_ definitely, and suddenly the anxiety returned tenfold.

How was he supposed to approach things? What was he supposed to say?

Elliot took out his smartphone, and opened one of his messaging apps.

He hadn't used it in a year. The last message in the top conversation was still the same.

_i hope heaven exists because people like you deserve it to be real_

Elliot swallowed, hesitated, then told himself to get a grip and dared writing another message.

_do you still want to talk to me again?_

There was Wi-Fi on board and Elliot got an answer mid-flight.

_Yes_

_Are you coming home?_

_yes_

_would you be ok with meeting? alexis can be there it's fine and if you're not i understand but can we talk on the phone then?_

Connor hadn't replied by the time Elliot landed, and got a cab to drive him to the hotel of his choice.

He still had his flat, and his parents' house - _well, his house now_ \- but he didn't feel he had the stomach for either. Being back in England came with enough emotions he hadn't expected.

Not to mention he knew law enforcement had ransacked the places and being greeted with upturned messes was entirely unappealing at the moment.

He took a bath and ordered room service, then flicked through the television channels looking for mindless entertainment. He found an action film made of Omega rear shots and CGI and it stung a little; he was quite sure he'd seen it before, when he'd hung out with David and Alexis and it had been Alexis' turn to choose.

Elliot fidgeted with the remote, no longer paying any attention to the screen.

First, he would talk to Connor, and apologise in person. If Connor was open to it, perhaps Elliot could also explain to him, more calmly, why he'd done what he'd done. Why it had felt like the best solution, even if it hadn't been.

Then... 

Elliot swallowed. Then he would try to talk to his other former friends. He wasn't sure whom he should contact for that; Soheil probably didn't want to hear from him, and out of the three, David was usually the more rational one. Ned however had written that letter, but for some reason Elliot dared to talk to him the least.

Maybe Connor would be willing to spare a few words of advice, if their conversation went well.

Mentally, Elliot began to plan out what he could say, and how to say it. He wouldn't get such a second chance again, and he couldn't afford to mess it up.

It was also... invigorating, in a way, to be able to finally do something about the constant unhappiness gnawing at him. It gave him purpose again, after a year of mostly wandering aimlessly around, trying to fulfil needs he couldn't quite articulate.

It had been nice at first, the ability to do what he pleased, but without any goal or direction, it had become rather disorientating. Freedom was a treasure, and one Elliot couldn't regret obtaining in spite of all, but with nothing to strive for, it had begun to feel very lonely.

His phone beeped and Elliot immediately checked the incoming message.

_I talked with Alexis, you can come over. When will you be back?_

Elliot couldn't even imagine the magic Connor had needed to work on the Alpha to be given that permission.

_i'm already in london_

_whenever you can works for me_

Several minutes passed, then -

_How about the evening after tomorrow?_

That was fast and Elliot's heart jumped, but strangely there was also a sort of reassurance in the fact Connor was this ready to talk to him.

_ok what time?_

_You can come by after 7_

_ok_

_thank you_

Elliot was nervous, and though his sleep was restless from all the scenarios of how things could go wrong, he was surprisingly energetic the next morning. He still had almost two days before meeting with Connor, and whilst he was eating breakfast, Elliot suddenly wondered whether he should bring something. Some kind of apology gift, maybe?

Or would that be weird?

It wasn't as though Elliot didn't have things like that... During his travels, he'd come across items that reminded him of one of his former friends, something they might have liked, and he'd usually bought them because... Well. Maybe they _would_ like it someday.

Probably ridiculous, but Elliot had ended up with a small collection of miscellaneous tat like that.

But he didn't want Connor to think Elliot was trying to buy him either.

In the end, Elliot decided to bring nothing, and spent the day obsessing about what he'd say. He didn't want to sound rehearsed, but he didn't want to stutter and stumble either.

The next day passed slowly at first, but once the clock was past five, it seemed time flew. At quarter to seven, Elliot was in front of the high-rise where Connor and Alexis lived.

_After seven._

Elliot went round the block once before the doorman thought he was a loiterer, and at one minute past seven, finally dared coming inside.

The doorman let him and Elliot took the stairs, trying not to think of the last time he'd been here.

Finally he was in front of their door, and after taking a deep breath, rang.

A few moments passed, then Alexis opened the door. The Alpha hadn't changed, but there was something in the dissatisfied pull at his mouth when he recognised Elliot that Elliot hadn't seen before.

'You actually came,' he said flatly, and moved aside to Elliot in.

'Thank you for having me.'

Alexis didn't reply, closing the door behind him, and Elliot heard a pitter-patter of feet before a fat cat suddenly emerged from the sitting room, followed by Connor.

'Oh, here you are,' Connor said, and there was even a tentative smile that tugged at Elliot's heartstrings. 'Come sit down, the tea's still a little hot but it should be ready soon.'

'Thank you.'

The fat cat turned her nose up at Elliot when he approached, and it took a second glance before Elliot realised this was the tiny kitten Connor had acquired a year ago. He'd even been present for that moment, when Connor had given her a name in Welsh that had baffled Alexis, and it was another reminder of everything Elliot had missed.

_Don't mess this up. Don't say anything dumb._

Elliot sat down in the armchair Connor proposed, before Connor and Alexis settled on the sofa with the cat on Connor's lap, and Elliot tried not flinch at the unforgiving glare Alexis fixated him with.

_You almost got Alexis killed. Lexi almost bled to death._

Elliot couldn't exactly blame him.

'I'm sorry,' he blurted out, and though it was hard to look them in the eye knowing what they'd suffered because of him, he knew they deserved as much. 'I'm sorry for everything.'

Alexis didn't react, but Connor gave a small nod.

'I know,' he said, more kindly than Elliot had expected. 'I believe you about that.'

A short pause, Connor studying Elliot, and Elliot hoped he passed whatever test it was even as he tried to decide what to say next.

Connor spoke before he did. 'Why did you do it?'

 _Already._ Elliot had mentally gone over this more times than he could count, but it suddenly felt as though none of his preparations mattered.

'I...' _The truth. There's no point to anything else._ Elliot steeled himself and looked Connor in the eye. 'I thought it was the best way out. For me, obviously, but... I already told you Dmitri knew about you, and it wasn't a lie. He'd gotten your records from the hospital you'd gone to, a few weeks before, and that's the reason he came to London. I didn't know that at first, but I found out he was after a fertile male Omega. I didn't know it was you. I only figured... well. I knew when you told me, but then I also got your records, and I knew for certain you were the one Dmitri was looking for. And he would have found you. He would have found you with or without me, but I thought if he needed, or thought he needed, my help, then I could control the whole thing.'

'You could also have told me Rostov was after my boyfriend,' Alexis said icily.

'I could,' Elliot agreed. 'But he would have killed you if you'd gotten in his way.'

Connor winced but Alexis didn't react, save for a hardening around his eyes.

'You're clever, Elliot. We've dealt with similar people before. If you were an idiot I might be more understanding, but I'm certain we could have worked something out together. But that wouldn't have given you the power to bargain with Rostov, would it? That's what you really wanted. It was just unfortunate that chip had to be Connor.'

Elliot couldn't help a little flinch, but he nodded regardless. 'Yes. I'm sorry.'

Alexis huffed scornfully. 'A fine way to treat someone who considered you a friend.'

It hurt, but Elliot wasn't here to deny or deflect. 'I know. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Connor. I wanted away from Dmitri. But I shouldn't have used you.'

'You didn't just use him, you did what you did with the full knowledge he would get brutalised and hurt, and yet you did it anyway. You - '

'Alexis,' Connor said, and Alexis let out a disdainful snort but he fell silent.

'I know,' Elliot replied, and felt a little ill. 'I know, and I know it was awful of me, but I didn't think - I didn't intend for you to be with him that long, Connor. I thought he would go straight to my parents' house and the police would be there within minutes afterwards, and he wouldn't have the _time_ to really do anything to you. I know he was a brute, and I knew he'd make things uncomfortable for you, but that it wouldn't be anything _too bad_ \- I know. Okay, I know it was absolutely horrid of me to think like that, and I'm _sorry_ , but I just... I wanted away. I admit I thought you getting a little manhandled was worth the price. I know it's shitty. I'm really sorry. But I didn't think it'd get _this_ bad, and I know it's not an excuse, but...'

Elliot trailed off, not sure how to justify himself further. Was there even something he _could_ justify? Not really.

'You're a selfish piece of shit, do you know that?'

' _Alexis_.'

'I spent two years doing fucking horrible things to help you _get away_ from shitbags like your parents and Rostov, and then you turn around and do _this_? Fuck you, Elliot.'

'I know, and I'm sorry,' Elliot swallowed, the _scowl_ Alexis was giving him hard to bear. 'I know I couldn't have done everything else without you. But I tried... I know it's not an excuse, but I tried to... help. Clean up. I didn't mean to use you. I'm sorry. I just - '

_I wanted away from Dmitri._

'What do you even want from us?'

Elliot didn't know what to answer. The truth was ridiculous.

_Forgiveness. For everything._

'Alexis,' Connor said again, and put a hand on his Alpha's arm. Alexis let out a little grumble, and he was still glaring at Elliot, but he didn't say anything further as Connor seemed to ponder.

It was both funny and sweet how a small creature like Connor had such power over the imposing menace that was an angry Alexis. Elliot wondered if Connor realised just what havoc he could wreak if he set his mind to it.

Probably not. Connor didn't view people as tools.

'Eli,' Connor finally said, and something in Elliot's chest both leapt and tore at hearing the nickname after a year. 'I can't say I wasn't angry with you. And I was really, really hurt. But if you thought you were doing the right thing, why did you... what made you change your mind about that?'

A pertinent question. Elliot knew the answer, but he didn't quite know how to express it.

'I felt guilty,' he finally admitted. 'But I didn't know why. I thought... I thought being smarter and tougher than you meant it was right of me to put myself first, because that's the way the world is. And it is, but... You were my friend. I shouldn't have used your weakness against you. I should have protected you. It's... it's what my friends would have done for me. They never used the fact I'm an Omega against me. I shouldn't have done that to you either. I'm sorry.'

'You couldn't have come to that conclusion before?' Alexis said flatly.

'I didn't think of it that way,' Elliot replied, and it was a hard but necessary confession. 'I was in a better position than Connor and I didn't think it'd be wrong to use what I have to my advantage. I mean, it's how things are. It's maybe not morally perfect but the world isn't morally perfect either so I was just playing by the rules. I didn't really think about it from another point of view.'

'You're just as shitty as those people you hated, who abused their power over you. You're no better.'

Elliot flinched, the truth in Alexis' statement hitting hard.

'That's a bit harsh, Alexis,' Connor said.

'Is it? He spent his life getting shoved around and complaining about it and basically thinking the people doing that to him are the worst, but given the opportunity he did exactly the same thing. At least Rostov and the Khans had the decency not to pretend having the moral high ground whilst backstabbing their friends.'

Elliot didn't really have a defence against that.

_Worse than his parents and Dmitri._

That was a low he never thought he'd sink to.

'Maybe,' Connor replied. 'I'm not saying what Eli did was right. But he came back and apologised. I know it wasn't easy for you,' Connor continued to Elliot. 'I do appreciate the fact you came.'

'He got what he wanted,' Alexis said coldly. 'It's easy to come crawling after the fact, now that he has what he wants. It's what they say, isn't it? It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Fuck you, Elliot. You're getting neither from me.'

'That's fair,' Elliot replied quietly, and though he would have been surprised by anything else, it _hurt_. 'I can't really hold it against you.'

'You sure can't. I endangered my life for you playing the Khans' lapdog and you went and got my Omega beaten and assaulted. I don't even give a fuck Rostov shot me, I signed up for that shit, but Connor didn't. You dragged him into this disaster in the ugliest way possible and in doing so, you knew full well you were shitting on everything my brother and everyone else had ever done for you as well. Fuck more than thirteen years of friendship, right, who needs that shit? And speaking of Davy - really? When the entire thing blew up in your face, you called _Davy_? He has a wife and kid, for fuck's sake, but you didn't care about that. You only cared that you didn't have the bloody guts to call _me_. You cockroach, Elliot. You have some nerve.'

'Alexis...' Connor tried.

Alexis didn't react, but his voice stopped rising as he continued. 'And now, instead of having the decency to slink off to enjoy your millions and leave everyone in peace, you come back playing the kicked puppy and whining sorry and expecting us to be fooled by your shit. You're a rat, you fucker.'

'What can I do to prove to you I really am sorry?' Elliot asked, before Connor could intervene. It was easier dealing with Alexis' anger than Connor's disappointment. 'You're right, I called Davy because it was easier, but I didn't want you to do anything stupid either. I know you've done really well dealing with the scumbags surrounding my parents, but with Connor involved, I was worried you'd try to go there on your own or something, and that would have been too dangerous. I was hoping Davy could be the voice of reason. And I guess he was, but I didn't mean for him to get hurt. No one but Dmitri and those other brutes were really supposed to get hurt. And I made Dmitri pay for what he did. I got rid of him. I had him tortured for what he did to you and Connor. I got rid of anyone who might be a nuisance to you. I protected you from being even investigated for being tied to my parents. And I know I owed you all those things either way, but I wouldn't have done them if I wasn't sorry. If I didn't care about more than myself. I know what I did was wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to believe I _am_ sorry. I'm not pretending. I'm not playing the kicked puppy, I'm _sorry_.'

Alexis didn't reply, studying him harshly, and Elliot was surprised when Connor didn't speak either. But the other Omega seemed to have understood this was something Elliot and Alexis needed to hash out between themselves, regardless of the outcome.

'I doubt you're sorry you're free,' Alexis eventually replied coldly.

'I'm not,' Elliot admitted, even knowing it was doing him no favours. 'I'm not sorry about that. But I'm sorry about the way I did it. I'm sorry I used you, and Connor, and Davy and Ned and Soh. I know it was shitty of me. You're right, I did know I would piss everyone off and the lot of you would despise me, and I did it anyway. I thought... I thought even if you wouldn't understand, I was still doing what I was entitled to, and that it would be worth it. I...'

'Well, was it?'

'I don't know,' Elliot admitted, and could no longer look at them. 'I can't explain how it feels to be free. You don't get it, Alexis, and I don't blame you, but... You don't know what it's like to be at the whims of people who have no respect for you and don't give a shit about you. Do you know how I found out my parents had sold me to Dmitri? They sent me there and when he first tried to rape me, he laughed at me and told me they had said he could do whatever he wanted to me. He even allowed me to call them, and that's exactly what my mother said. Do you have any idea how it feels to be told by your mother to "be sensible" and all she wants is me "alive and in one piece" when you're at the mercy of a shithead like Dmitri? Every single fucking thing I've ever had, I've had to fight for it. I've had to pry it from people who didn't want to give me shit because they didn't consider me worthy of _anything_ , and now they finally can't hurt me any more. How do you even want me to explain that to you? I can't. I just... I'm sorry. I know you were doing your best, but we were running out of time, and I wanted out. I just wanted out. I know it's not an excuse, but I didn't do it because I don't care about you or the sacrifices I know you all made. I just thought it was the best way, with everything, and I was too scared of how it'd be if we failed. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry I'm free, but I'm sorry I treated you all like shit to get there, and it's not... it didn't make me happy.'

Elliot's vision was a little blurry as he stared at the cat tree obscuring the wall, but he was proud of himself he didn't cry. He _wasn't_ here to play the victim.

Silence fell. Elliot could feel Alexis' and Connor's eyes on him, but he couldn't look at them. Connor already knew that bit about Dmitri, but Alexis hadn't, and admitting that vulnerability made Elliot internally cringe. It was a display of weakness, and he hated it.

Not to mention the implications of what Dmitri had done to him. Alexis was well aware Elliot wouldn't have had the ability to defend himself against the Alpha.

'I doubt you made life easy for him,' Alexis eventually said flatly. 'What did your parents say to that?'

'He put me in hospital and they said it was my fault because he was the Alpha and I should have listened to him,' Elliot replied tonelessly, still fixating the cat tree.

It was an easier thing to look at whilst admitting he'd been too weak to defend himself.

'He put you in hospital and you sold Connor to him.'

'He had a week for that. I didn't want him to have Connor for more than twenty minutes. I know it's not an excuse. But he suffered for what he did.'

'Was all of that your idea?'

'Yes.'

'I've never seen anything more barbaric.'

Elliot clenched his jaw. Dmitri's death was not something he would apologise for, no matter how horridly he knew it had been done. 'He deserved it. He deserved it and worse.'

'You had them carve a _hole_ in his chest and fill it with _acid_. Whilst he was _alive_.'

Alexis had spoken in Romanian, proof Connor didn't know about that sordid detail, but remembering it made Elliot smile a little. 'He shouldn't have shot you there.'

The silence that fell was a long one. Connor was looking between Alexis and Elliot, a little unsure for having missed out on the last sentences of conversation, and Alexis was staring at Elliot with an indecipherable look whilst Elliot was looking at the cat tree.

Finally, Elliot dared glancing at him, and Alexis snorted.

'You're such a freak.'

'Alexis!' Connor exclaimed, aghast. This was clearly not the reaction he'd expected after Elliot had confessed to being assaulted and brutalised.

Elliot however wanted to laugh from giddiness, even as he understood Connor's shock. Connor couldn't know. He didn't understand.

But Elliot did.

He heard the tiny change of tone in Alexis' voice. He saw the smallest of lines disappearing around his mouth, a sign the ice had cracked if only a fraction. He knew what it meant.

The Alpha still disliked him, and that would probably never change, but he'd called Elliot a "freak". Not a scumbag, not a rat, not a piece of shit.

It was an insult Alexis used fairly often, but Elliot knew it had a particular context when directed towards _him_. Being a freak in Alexis' eyes was Elliot's get-away card. His excuse for poor behaviour.

It meant, even as Connor shot Alexis a disapproving look and seemed ready to chastise, that Alexis was considering tolerating him again.

'It's fine,' Elliot said to Connor, and couldn't quite hide his smile. 'I know I'm weird.'

'But - '

'No, it's really fine. I'm okay with being a freak.'

Connor frowned, but he wasn't the type to take offence on another's behalf. If Elliot said it was fine, then Connor would let it slide.

So Connor did, and whilst his frown mostly smoothed over, he kept looking at Elliot pensively.

It dampened Elliot's giddiness.

Connor hadn't really said anything yet. He'd mostly listened, watching Elliot and Alexis sort their differences out, but Elliot was well aware everything truly depended on the other Omega.

Alexis', as well as everyone else's, willingness to put up with him again was entirely contingent on Connor's decision. Connor was the one who'd suffered the most from Elliot's betrayal, and he knew the Alphas were too loyal to consider re-fraternising with him if Connor couldn't stomach him.

'What are you planning on doing next?' Connor asked.

Elliot swallowed a little. 'I want to apologise to the lads. If they'll hear me.'

Alexis gave a non-committal hum, and Connor nodded. 'I think that's a very good idea,' he said, and there was a hint of an encouraging smile on his face. 'I think they all look forward to hearing from you again.'

Elliot rather doubted that, but he didn't doubt Connor entirely believed it, and that made his heart clench.

'Eli,' Connor eventually said after another moment of silent appraisal. 'I really do appreciate the fact you came. I know it wasn't an easy decision to make, and it takes a lot of courage. Especially since you knew how upset we all are with you. And I won't lie to you, I was really, really hurt. I suppose getting what you wanted was always going to require a sacrifice, but I hadn't thought I'd be part of that. It wasn't an easy thing to swallow,' Connor continued, not sounding particularly accusing but Elliot tasted bitterness all the same. 'I think most of all I was hurt that you'd just used me, and not given any regard to how this would affect me or anyone else. Well, I know it's not quite true. I don't think what you did was right, and I'm still rather upset over it, but in your own, strange way, I suppose you tried to help me as well. It wasn't very well-thought out, but I understand the intent was there. It was also rather foolhardy to send the lads to stop Dmitri, but I do believe you that hadn't been your initial plan, and I suppose it was the best thing you could think of in that moment. And well, ultimately, I guess it worked out. Not terribly well, but we're all here now. And you did try to make up for what you did. I recognise that. I also do believe you that you're sorry, otherwise I don't think you'd be here. What you did was wrong, but you came to apologise and you did your best to rectify it. So I forgive you.'

For a second it was silent, Elliot not daring to believe the last three words.

_I forgive you._

'Do you really?' he asked hoarsely, a lump in his throat as the _meaning_ began to slowly settle in, and it was so wonderful it couldn't possibly be true.

'Yes. I'm still a little upset, but I'm no longer angry, and there's no point holding this over your head. I don't want to resent you, Eli. It doesn't make me happy and it doesn't make you happy, and you've given us an apology and gestures of good-will. You're sorry. So I forgive you.'

Elliot couldn't answer, and he looked at the cat tree again before Connor saw the haze covering his eyes.

_I forgive you._

It felt like freedom, a second time.

Even if Connor didn't want to see him again, at least it wouldn't be a wound festering in Elliot's chest.

He'd known he wanted Connor's forgiveness, but he hadn't realised just how much he'd also needed it, for his own peace of mind.

He rubbed at his face, willing his composure not to waver, and looked back at Connor with a smile he hoped wasn't watery enough to be embarrassing.

'Thank you. Thank you so much. You've no idea what this means to me.'

Alexis snorted. 'Of course he does. Why else would he give it to you? It's not as though you deserve it.'

'Alexis,' Connor chastised, but Elliot let out a chuckle.

'Fair enough.'

'See, pet, he knows what he's owed. I don't need to sugar coat it.'

Connor shot his Alpha a quick look out of the corner of his eye, and though it was clearly meant as a reproach, it lacked any harshness to make it sting.

Alexis knew it, which was probably why he just gave Connor an innocent grin as a reply, and their camaraderie made something inside Elliot's chest sting. 

He missed that. He missed chatting with Connor about stupid things no one else but them understood or cared about.

'Do you think - ' he blurted out, before remembering the situation and checking himself. 'Err. Never mind.'

'Do I think what?' Connor asked curiously.

 _Um_ , was Elliot's first answer, because he didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to ask, but it was ridiculous.

Still...

Connor seemed genuinely interested in knowing, as he always was. Alexis didn't seem to care, and his presence restrained something inside Elliot, but the Alpha wouldn't be going anywhere, and perhaps this was Elliot's last chance...

He had nothing left to lose, after all. But he did have something to maybe gain.

'I know it's probably outrageous of me and everything,' he eventually said, 'but... I... I was wondering... well, hoping, or, like... couldwemaybebefriendsagainsomeday?'

Connor blinked, and Alexis let out a monumental huff. 'Talk about giving him an inch and being asked for a mile.'

A hundred miles, more like it, but even as Elliot blushed, Connor didn't look offended.

'I didn't expect you to want that,' he replied honestly, seeming rather startled. 'And maybe it's a bit early for that, but, if you want...' A pause, Connor seeming to ponder something. 'I'll be honest, it'll probably take some time. And I don't know where you intend to go after this, but if you stick around... Well. I guess we could do some things together and see how it goes.'

 _Do things together._ And _I forgive you_.

'Thank you,' Elliot beamed, happy beyond words as the wonderful possibilities suddenly seemed endless.

'Look at that grinning little shit,' Alexis scoffed. 'Is there something he's not getting tonight?'

'Alexis,' Connor said, but he smiled at his Alpha before looking back at Elliot. 'Would you like another cup of tea?'

'Hell no,' Alexis intervened, understanding full well the implicit invitation to stay longer even as Elliot's heart _leapt_. 'He was supposed to be here for a few hours, not commandeer the whole evening.'

'That's all right, Alexis,' Connor replied. 'Isn't that film you wanted to watch starting soon? You don't have to listen to us.'

'Yeah, but I wanted to watch it with _you_ , not alone whilst you're having a tea party,' Alexis grumbled.

'Well, I'm not going anywhere,' Connor smiled. 'Don't worry.'

Alexis huffed. 'At least give me Blewog, so I'm not all alone.'

Connor giggled before encouraging the cat on his lap to move to Alexis'. She obliged, sprawling her chubby glory over the larger surface in delight.

'Is she pregnant?' Elliot asked curiously.

Alexis threw his head back and _boomed_ with laughter, even as Connor's cheeks turned pink and he looked rather dismayed.

'No,' Alexis replied, barely able to contain his laughter. 'She's not. She's just fat. But he won't hear it from me.'

'She's well-fed,' Connor protested, still pink in the face. 'She's not overweight. The vet didn't say she's overweight.'

'The vet last saw her half a year ago, before we were home all the time and you gave in to her each time she begged. Although I will admit my mum didn't exactly help either.'

'I didn't,' Connor replied, with the look of someone not entirely convinced of what they were saying.

Alexis snickered triumphantly but the look he gave Connor was one of unspeakable tenderness, before he turned his gaze towards Elliot.

'You know what? You might actually be useful for something, you circus escapee. Get him to put our pet on a diet before she rolls instead of walks.'

Elliot hadn't laughed in a long, long time, and it was even more wonderful than he remembered. None of the wonders he'd seen over the past year could compare to the enjoyment he got out of spending that evening with Connor and Alexis. At some point, he remembered to congratulate them on their engagement, and Connor beamed whilst showing off the lovely diamond on his finger. Connor even managed to cajole Alexis into opening a bottle of Italian wine, though by that point Elliot didn't need alcohol to feel drunk.

He should have come back sooner, but he was infinitely glad he'd finally had the courage to do it at all.

Not without some encouragement, but that was another topic, and Elliot decided to think on it the next day so as not to spoil the precious time he was allowed now.

*

The next day, rather late in the morning and sitting on his bed after breakfast, Elliot looked down at the two things in his hands.

The suppressants he'd finally managed to get off for the past year, and his old smartphone. He'd had it ridden of his parents' spyware for almost as long, though they were no longer alive to monitor him, but he hadn't felt able to use it nonetheless.

He had been incapable of deleting his old conversations, and at the same time was unable to not feel ill when he saw them.

Now though...

He scrolled through the year-old messages, Soheil's angry rant and David's last sentence cutting as deeply as the first time, and didn't quite know how to best approach it. Connor had more than strongly implied the Alphas were open to hearing from him, but...

Elliot didn't dare text Ned. He was too ashamed to text David. Soheil was probably the least successful option. All three together was unthinkable.

The thought struck as he was staring at a particular line in the group chat.

_**Soh left the chat** _

Elliot had always assumed that unequivocally meant Soheil never wanted to hear from him again, if "You are dead to me" hadn't expressed it clearly enough.

But that wasn't quite true, he realised, and suddenly felt incredibly stupid for not noticing it sooner.

Because for all his furious words, Soheil had never blocked Elliot's number. Elliot was still able to see his profile pictures and online details.

Neither had Ned or David.

They _were_ open to hearing from him. All of them. They had moved on, but they had never removed from him the ability to reach out, if he wanted to.

They still hadn't. It had only ever depended on him.

Elliot swallowed the pill and then mustered all his courage as he opened a new group chat.

_i'm sorry i know it's been a long time but i want to apologise can we talk?_

_**Soh:** Ned youre never mixing the drinks again im still drunk wtf_

_you're not drunk i'm serious could we please talk?_

Several long hours passed until Elliot got another reply, his stomach in such knots cigarette smoke was the only thing he was capable of ingesting.

_**Davy:** Ok  
**Ned:** Yes  
**Soh:** Fine come friday to my place  
**Soh:** Like 9pm  
**Soh:** I still have the tequila from last week I have a feeling we're gonna need it to swallow your bullshit  
**Davy:** Soh_

The messages stopped, and Elliot wanted to be sick with nervousness at the thought of what they were probably telling each other.

Facing them was a daunting prospect. Elliot had never really been the target of their proper, collective ire before, and he knew he wasn't prepared for it.

But there was no choice. He made sure to take his suppressants the following days, and though losing the senses he'd regained was a horrible experience, it was a discomfort worth bearing.

He didn't know how else he was supposed to be in the same room as Ned anyway. Perhaps distance had had an effect on Elliot's physical attraction to him, but this was not the time to find out the hard way.

On the noted day at the noted time, Elliot wiped his palms on his trousers, took a deep breath and rang at Soheil's flat door.

The Alpha opened, and if the initial, unfamiliar disgust on Alexis' face had been a bitter thing, seeing Soheil look so coldly at him was even worse.

'You know,' he said as a greeting as he let Elliot in, 'we actually already picked a film just in case you didn't show up.'

'Sorry,' Elliot said awkwardly, ill at ease in a place he'd previously considered a home.

Soheil didn't reply, and feeling his heart hitting his ribcage, Elliot followed after him into the sitting room.

It was very quiet, and a stark contrast not to be greeted with jokes or joviality as he entered. Ned and David were on the sofa, their faces unreadable. They looked at Elliot as they would someone they'd never seen before, carefully guarded and politely neutral.

 _At least it's not hostile_ , Elliot's desperate brain supplied.

He felt extremely awkward and vulnerable as he sat down in the armchair Soheil tapped on, and wanted to sink into it at the way they stared at him.

They did not intend to make this easy on him. That was fair, but Elliot had not expected it to be this difficult either.

_I don't hate you._

Elliot had to remind himself of those words as he looked at Ned's indecipherable face. He suddenly wondered if David and Soheil knew about the letter, and if they did, what did they think of it? Did they also not hate him?

But then again, the opposite of affection wasn't hatred - it was indifference. Not dissimilar from the expressions he saw now, but he'd dug that hole himself.

'Err,' he began, then mentally kicked himself and mustered all his strength to keep a proper composure. _Sit straight, look them in the eye and don't fidget._ 'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah, so we've heard,' Soheil said. 'What for, exactly? Maybe if you actually said it, you'll realise how much you fucked up.'

'Let him talk,' David said.

'He better. You better,' Soheil continued towards Elliot. 'You've had a year to ruminate and put this together. This had better be worth our time, do you hear me?'

Elliot forced down the lump in his throat. 'I hope it is. I... I realise I shouldn't have done what I did. I know it was wrong of me to endanger you all like that, but I didn't mean to. No, I really didn't. I didn't think the police would be unable to get there as fast as they were meant to. I didn't know whom else to ask either, and so I asked you. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about your arm, Davy, and that you spent two nights in jail - '

'Who gives a shit about that?!' Soheil snarled. 'We were in fucking third-world countries, you think we give a shit we had to spend two nights in British jail?! What you should be sorry for is selling one of your friends and shitting on the rest of us in the process! You knew what it meant that you betrayed Connor like that! Lexi's _fucking_ boyfriend. You knew what it meant for the rest of us! And you fucking did it! You _fucking did it_.'

'I know. I'm sorry,' Elliot replied, feeling horribly ill at ease. 'I didn't mean - I thought it would be worth it.'

'That is a very harsh thing to find out the hard way,' David said. 'You know we were sympathetic to your situation, but to know our friendship was worth discarding to you was not a pleasant discovery. Especially as we've always done our best to help, and we would have in that situation as well. That you chose to go behind our backs in such a manner was honestly quite vile of you.'

'I know,' Elliot replied, nausea mounting. 'I'm sorry. It's not - it's not that I didn't care, I just thought - '

'Yeah, okay,' Soheil snorted. 'Actions speak louder than words. Say all you want, you did the exact opposite. At least own up to the fact you were selfish and didn't give a shit.'

'I did give a shit!' Elliot defended, his composure slowly, but surely, wavering when he realised just how much _resentment_ they had for him. 'I know what I did was awful but I thought it was the best way! Dmitri already knew about Connor's condition anyway and I thought I could use that to my advantage to finally get away. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I didn't do it out of _joy_ , I did it because - '

'Oh yeah, I totally believe you. I'm sure there was no joy at all when you ran into the sunset with fucking millions, if not _billions_ , in your bank account and left the dumpster fire to the rest of us. That really smells like regret - '

'Soh,' Ned said. 'Let him - '

'Shut up. Stop _fucking_ making excuses for him. He's a grown-arse man, he can talk for himself, and if he flings shit around, he can deal with it flying right back at him. Honestly, just shut up. _Shut up_.'

'Soh, calm down,' David intervened evenly. 'We can talk this out.'

' _Talk it out._ Yeah, like _he_ talked it out with us before treating us like disposable shit? He got your brother _shot_. I had to try and stop Lexi from dying whilst watching him piss blood like a skewered pig and for a moment I thought Connor had died too when he collapsed on me and I still have nightmares from that shit, and now he comes and says _sorry_ , and he _didn't mean it_ after a fucking year of complete silence. Yeah, that just makes it all better, doesn't it? Fuck you, Elliot. Fuck you and your entitlement to think you had any right to view us as lesser than you. _You_ were our friend but _we_ were worthy of going to fuck ourselves just because you wanted to fulfil some revenge kink on shitty people. Was it worth it to hurt your friends to get back at your enemies? Fuck you, Elliot. Were we even your friends at all or just convenient idiots at your disposal? Because that's certainly what it - '

' _Shut up_ ,' Elliot hissed, in that moment so deeply wounded it made him angry. 'Shut up, Soh. I know I made a horrible mistake but don't you dare say that. I never thought of you that way. You have no right to say that. And YOU might think it's so obvious what I could have done, just talk to you and find a way, but you have no idea. You think just telling people what you want will get it for you, but that's never how it was for me. You think, if I thought there'd been another way, I wouldn't have chosen that? And I know it's not an excuse, I know what I did was horrible, but I didn't do it out of some perverse enjoyment I was tricking you all. I _hated_ it. I hated it but I thought it would ultimately be worth it because I would be _free_ , and you've _no idea_ what that even means to someone who never was. You're fucking Alphas. You got every bloody thing handed to you from the moment you were born, and what you don't get like _that_ , you just say you want it and it's served up to you. Everyone fucking falls over themselves to make you happy and treats you with respect, because you're _Alphas_. You think it's that way at the opposite end of the ladder? You think I got _shit_ unless I fucking fought for it like an animal? I'm a male Omega, all I'm good for is rolling on to my back and doing as I'm told, and you think the world gives a _fuck_ about what I want? You've no bloody idea.'

Silence fell after Elliot finished his tirade, and he immediately felt cold inside.

What had he done? They were looking at him with the strangest expression, as though they couldn't quite understand what he'd said.

'Dude,' Soheil finally replied, a strange mixture of bafflement and incomprehension. 'We're not "the world". We were your _friends_.'

'We had no idea you felt that way,' David said, carefully choosing his words. 'We didn't know you... resented us for what we are. We certainly never gave it much thought, but I suppose it makes sense from your point of view.'

'No!' Elliot immediately exclaimed, hating the new misunderstanding. 'I never resented you for anything. Sometimes I was jealous, but it was never your fault. I just - you have no idea how it feels to be completely powerless,' he said, and the admission cost almost all his pride but it wasn't worth it. He wanted them to stop looking at him like that and his pride wasn't worth it. 'You've always been valued. Everyone loves you. People think you're great. I'm the opposite. The only value I ever had to my family was how much they could sell me off for. They didn't care about anything else. I just - I had to take care of myself, if I wanted anything. And I know you were there for me, and you've no idea how much you actually helped, but for some things, there was nothing any of you could have done. I know it's not an excuse, but I thought the situation with Dmitri was like that. And maybe it wasn't, but I wanted out. I wanted out and I'll admit I knew doing it that way would make you despise me, but it felt like the best solution. The lesser evil. To get rid of everyone. I was aware Connor might get hurt, but not too much, I was counting on the police to get there, but they didn't on time and - well. But I didn't want to use you. And I'm _sorry_ , I really am. I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry for everything.'

Another silence.

'What exactly was that with Dmitri Rostov?' David eventually asked. 'Lexi wouldn't say too much.'

Elliot was honestly surprised, but Alexis was not the type to blather as a form of revenge.

'My parents picked him three years ago,' Elliot replied, looking at a spot on the sofa. 'They wanted us to get mated. I didn't want to. I managed to have it delayed for two years, but that time was almost up when... well.'

'I see,' David hummed, and a moment passed before he continued. 'Well. We always knew you were in a difficult situation, but...'

He trailed off, and Elliot didn't know how to understand that "but". He glanced at them in turn, David frowning, Soheil just staring, and Ned...

Ned looked pained, though he hid it well, and Elliot wished he would just _say_ something. Anything.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated, voice slightly hoarse. 'I'm sorry I let you down. Please tell me what I can do to make amends.'

'Why did you come back?' Soheil asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Elliot swallowed down his remaining pride. 'I missed you and I felt horrible,' he admitted, staring down at his hands. 'I hated that was how our friendship ended, and it was all my fault. I know - I understand if you don't want to hear from me again, but I didn't want to leave things like that. You deserved better. I know I should have done this before, but I was embarrassed. I didn't know what I was supposed to say and I was scared you wouldn't want to hear it either way, and I know it's not an excuse but... I'm sorry.'

A short silence, and Elliot wasn't quite sure how to interpret the looks they exchanged when he briefly dared glancing up.

Then David stood, walked around the coffee table and motioned for Elliot to get up.

They were throwing him out. That was it. Elliot wanted to cry, but he got up and was ready to walk away when David suddenly moved.

Elliot did not expect the hug. He did not expect to abruptly be crushed against David's chest so tightly he couldn't breathe, but air was the least important thing in that moment.

David was _hugging_ him.

'You're an idiot,' he heard David say roughly, both reproachful and affectionate. 'You're such a pathetic idiot. I can see why even Lexi couldn't find it in himself to kick you to the curb.'

'Sorry,' Elliot choked out, and wanted to cry in relief this time at the comforting gesture.

'It's fine,' David rumbled soothingly. 'Apology accepted.'

'Really?' Elliot couldn't help asking, breathless after the Alpha had released him. Those four words seemed too good to be true.

'Dude,' Soheil said. 'We're not going to be more heartless than _Lexi_. Like, we're not _monsters_.'

Elliot couldn't help a brief laugh as he quickly wiped at his eyes. 'I don't think he forgave me, but it's fine. I don't blame him.'

'In all honesty, I think you got as close to that as possible,' David chuckled as he sat back down, and then Ned was hugging Elliot.

Elliot wanted it to never end. He wanted to crawl into every crevice of the familiar embrace and never leave, and burrow his face against Ned's throat until no other scent remained.

But in truth, Elliot smelled nothing. His suppressants made sure of that, and he didn't want to be annoyingly clingy, so he did his best to reign in his delight until Ned released him.

' _Thank you_ ,' the Alpha whispered in his ear before doing so, low enough no one but Elliot could have heard it, and then Ned stepped back with a smile. 'Welcome back, Eli.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied, his vision a little blurry until he blinked it clear. 'Thank you so much.'

'On the condition you never do that again. And don't cry now,' Soheil replied. 'Like, please don't. It's an unfair advantage you have over us.'

'Sorry,' Elliot laughed, giddy with such happiness he almost felt dumb from it.

Soheil didn't stand up to hug him, and something in Elliot shrivelled miserably at that in the midst of his happiness, but he knew he shouldn't be greedy. If the Alpha needed more time to accept him again, he was entirely entitled to that.

David had gotten out his phone when Elliot sat back down again. 'I'm going to read to you what Lexi wrote to me,' he said. 'Then you tell me you didn't mellow him a little. I quote: _he actually came. I don't think you'll be too surprised to hear Connor forgave him. To be honest I'm not even too cross about that, I mean we all kind of expected it, but I am absolutely PISSED at myself. That twerpy weasel actually got me to open one of my Italians for him. I mean, technically it was for Connor and my engagement, but MY ITALIAN. I didn't want to share my Italian with him. Fuck that dude. I hope you have some old and cheap shit lying around to celebrate the fact you'll make up because he doesn't deserve a second Italian. It was a spumante, too._ '

'Oh dear,' Elliot laughed. 'Poor Lex.'

'I hope you like old tequila, Eli,' Ned grinned. 'It's all we have here.'

It was more than enough. The first hour together with his friends again felt surreal to Elliot, a relief and delight he couldn't have put into words.

He was home. Connor had forgiven him. The other Omega was even open to allowing Elliot to befriend him again. And his other friends had forgiven him, too, and welcomed him back.

It was probably more than Elliot deserved but he would not allow anything to take it away from him again.

Hopefully, not even his own short-sightedness.

'Where are you staying?' Soheil eventually asked him several hours later, whilst Ned and David were trying to build a house of cards with Soheil's collection of beer mats.

Elliot gave the name of his hotel, and the Alpha hummed as he lit a cigarette on his holder. 'That's a bit far. The lads are gonna go home soon but you can stay until tomorrow if you want.'

There was more to Soheil's invitation, Elliot could tell. It made him a little nervous, but there was no open hostility from the Alpha. He wasn't quite as warm as Ned and David, even after several drinks, but perhaps this was Elliot's chance to clear up any remaining reproaches.

'Thanks, that'd be really nice,' he replied, and Soheil nodded.

Ned and David did indeed make their goodbyes soon after, calling cabs to drive them home, and only belatedly did something occur to Elliot.

'Wait,' he said to Soheil as the Alpha sat back down on the sofa and nibbled on a crisp. 'I thought... Doesn't Gigi live here?'

'No.'

'Oh. Err...'

'Sit down, Eli. We need to talk. No, come here,' Soheil patted the sofa next to him. 'It's not an interrogation this time. I just want to have a word with you.'

Elliot took the proffered seat. 'What about?' he asked, nervous in spite of himself.

Soheil sighed, letting a moment pass before he replied. 'Ned,' he finally said.

Elliot didn't know what to say. 'Ned?' he repeated hoarsely.

'Yes. Ned. The albino version of me,' Soheil replied, and the corners of his mouth curled up. 'You know, I can't even remember a time where I didn't know him, or David. Literally. I wouldn't even remember how we met, if our mums hadn't told us. I'm technically a single child but damn, did it never feel like that. I had two brothers my age and a little one with Lexi, and life was pretty sweet. Then you came, and I'll be honest - I was sceptical at first. I didn't like how completely smitten Ned was with you. Like, he kept staring at you in class or wherever else we were, and he was talking to us but he kept looking over at you to see what you were doing. You always had your nose in a book so that was nothing new but he still did it. It was so bloody weird. Then you rejected him and I thought it'd stop, but it kept _going_. When you began hanging around, I was legitimately worried you'd use him or something. God knows he'd have done whatever for the promise of like a date or something. But you didn't. I kind of began to like you when I realised you weren't playing with him. You were pretty honest that you weren't interested, but you were also lonely, huh? It made sense you still hung out with us, even if _technically_ I guess that might count as leading him on. But you were actually a cool kid, Eli. Like weird and all but also funny and we're all weird too so you fit right in. It was nice having you around.'

Elliot swallowed, the words both warming his heart and at the same time wondering why Soheil was telling him this.

'That was a bit of a tangent,' Soheil continued, 'but I mean, you're not an idiot. You know how Ned always felt about you. At least, I thought so. I'm not so sure any more. Don't laugh, but I actually went and talked to Connor about it, because I think he gets you more than we do, even after thirteen years of friendship. You've no idea how pissed I was at you, Eli. It was a night from hell and then to find out you'd done it on purpose... look, it's not to make you apologise again, I just want to explain. We were visiting Lexi in hospital and Ned asked Connor about you, and that's when Connor told us what you'd done. I mean, he tried putting it nicely and all but there's only so much you can twist a truth as ugly as what you did. Lexi was so pissed I thought his temper would finish his heart off after Rostov's bullet failed, and he got in an argument with Davy and whatever, it's not important, but you should have seen Ned. You'd just _destroyed_ him on the inside, Eli. Every hope he'd ever had of you two getting together had just been crushed into the ground with borderline finality, because at that point none of us expected you to come back or for Connor to forgive you. And you did it in the _nastiest_ way possible. It was hard on all of us but we both know you meant something more to Ned. I was so angry at you. I had to run after Ned and then I spent the rest of the day and half the night, until like bloody two in the morning, watching him get so drunk I had 999 ready to ring on my phone in case he drank himself into alcohol poisoning. And at some point, the stupid fucker was so out of it and miserable, he started _crying_. I had to sit there and watch that arsehole cry over you, repeating your name, because his entire vision of the future just evaporated. Do you have any idea how horrible that was? And you didn't care. You'd run off and left the rest of us to deal with the fallout of the whole fiasco. Damn, Eli. It probably didn't feel that way but I held back in that last chat we had. I was _pissed_.'

'I'm sorry,' Elliot croaked, and something in the deepest corner of his chest had withered up at hearing about Ned and Soheil's miserable night. 'I didn't mean... I didn't want that.'

'Yeah, I actually kind of believe that now. I didn't think that at the time, I thought you knew full well what you'd done to all of us, but I had a chat with Connor later and he actually made a good point. I said you were a shitty person, but he said he thought you were a very _confused_ person. I thought it was a bit of a cop-out, but now, after listening to your apology and shit, I think Connor might have been right. You were so focused on one thing you didn't really think of the rest, and you're not very good with "the rest" to begin with. I mean, I'm not a scholar on like, feelings and fruity shit like that either, but I didn't think... You actually have no self-esteem, do you? I never knew that before. But maybe it makes sense now. You don't think much of yourself and you don't believe anyone else really can, either. You _don't_ believe Ned had those feelings for you as he claimed. Like, you knew he fancied you but not that he was dreaming of building his _life_ with you.'

Elliot couldn't speak. He was abruptly reminded of David and Abigail's wedding, and Ned's words; _I thought we'd be the first. I'd already found my Omega so we'd be the first._

It was one thing for a drunk Alpha to say that. It was another to hear it from _Soheil_ , who could only possibly know that if it was something so important to Ned the Alpha had actually mentioned it seriously to their friends.

Elliot hadn't known that. David and Soheil's silence on the matter had made him think it was something less... _significant_ than it seemed it was.

Sexual tension and a crush. Not Ned telling their friends he wanted to spend his life with Elliot.

'I didn't know,' he croaked. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'I figured. And look, Eli - don't misunderstand me. I want you to feel guilty, but I don't want you to feel guilty into being with Ned. Okay, listen - I don't know why you don't want to. I get that he's a wanker and all but I don't think he's a bad Alpha, but then I'm not an Omega. That's your choice. You don't want him, that's all there is to it. And even though it's going to be weird for us to see you with someone else eventually, because you were always Ned's Omega to us as much as you were our mate, that's not going to change we're still going to hang out. Okay?'

'You - what?' Elliot was confused. 'But I wasn't - I'm not Ned's Omega.'

'Yeah, not officially, I know, but we all thought you'd be eventually. I mean, he never let up on you, and he's a decent bloke, so Davy and I just figured it'd end up happening eventually, you know? But whether you're with him or not, you're still our friend, so whatever. Nothing will change there. But Eli. I want to ask you something, and it's the real reason I wanted to have a talk with you. I just had to set up the situation a bit so you understand.'

'What do you mean?' Elliot asked, but half his mind was still buzzing from Soheil's previous statement.

_Whether you're with him or not nothing will change._

_You were always Ned's Omega._

Elliot suddenly felt both incredibly stupid and reassured.

Considering how their friendships had begun, it was obvious in hindsight David and Soheil had always treated Elliot with the expectation he _would_ be Ned's one day. Him perhaps _being_ Ned's would only be a logical continuation of that, and therefore not something that would inspire great change in them.

Elliot felt ridiculous he'd ever doubted them. Ever feared they would view him differently because of something they _expected_ to happen, and from their point of view, why wouldn't it?

As wonderful a realisation as that was, it was also rendered bitter by the knowledge Elliot apparently woefully misunderstood how his friends viewed the world. It seemed things were much, much simpler than Elliot construed them inside his own head.

'What do you want?' he repeated, when Soheil didn't answer at once. 'What can I do?'

'I - look. I don't want to nose around in things that don't concern me, but I think it's gotten to a point... Listen. As I said, it's fine that you don't want Ned. But you should tell him. Properly. Preferably without also calling him a shitty person. Yeah, he told us about that. Not a good look, mate, but Omegas can be quite emotional after a heat, and I realise it was probably a bad moment for the both of you. Still. I just want to ask you to have a real, proper talk about that thing between you. It's not good like this, Eli. And maybe you don't feel it, but it's really not good for Ned. Just have it out, sort that shit out so everyone can move on. All right?'

Elliot's throat tightened, but he nodded.

He knew Soheil was right. He knew it was a conversation that was long overdue, and it needed to be done. Regardless of the outcome, Ned deserved proper closure.

He didn't quite know how or what to say yet, but he knew the content itself wasn't what Soheil wanted to hear.

'I'll do it,' he promised. 'I know... I know I should. Just... give me a bit of time. I need to sort stuff out. On my end. It's a bit complicated.'

'Yeah, I bet it is.'

'I promise I'll do it, though. You have my word.'

'Thanks. Could you also, like, not mention to Ned what I told you about him crying? I don't think he remembers it, and I'm pretty sure it's not worth telling him it either. So just keep it to yourself, okay?'

Elliot nodded, heart clenching at the reminder. 'I will.'

Soheil looked at him, and then he smiled. The first true, proper grin Elliot had seen from him all evening, and before he could even smile back, Soheil had passed an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him.

'I know. You're not half as bad as you like to pretend. Good on you, Eli. It's good to have you back. Really.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied sincerely. 'Thank you. It's so good to be back. I never thought any of you would want to see me again, and this... I can't tell you how much it means.'

'We're cool, Eli. You're Eli. Somehow, you can get away with murder.'

Soheil released him and Elliot laughed, the remaining unhappy little sting in his chest disappearing as his last friend hugged him as well.

A daunting task still awaited him, but things, at last, were getting _better_.

Truly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB: originally, this part of the story was meant to happen in late summer 2020. For the sake of the narrative, I'll pretend things have gone back to normal by then (and hopefully it truly will), e.g. travel restrictions/quarantines and so forth have been lifted.


	16. Chapter 16

Waking the next morning was a strange experience. Elliot opened his eyes and recognised Soheil's spare bedroom, and for a moment, it was the most normal thing in the world. Elliot had slept there for almost two years, and it had really become his bedroom more than Soheil's guest bedroom.

But then he remembered he had actually not been inside this room for a year, and that his being here now was the wonderful proof his friends had forgiven him. Soheil had allowed him back.

Elliot went to shower, but once in the bathroom he was reminded of another thing he hadn't quite understood the previous night.

Soheil's bathroom was very different from what he remembered. It had obviously been co-opted by someone who used four different types of hair products, flowery shower gels and an entire palette of nail varnish, and that was without looking into the cabinets.

Georgia clearly lived here. So where was she?

He found Soheil in the kitchen eating cereals, and the Alpha greeted him through his mouthful with a hum.

Elliot made a face. 'Dude, you still put cheese crackers in chocolate milk?'

'Yeah, it's really gross,' Soheil replied after swallowing. 'It's so gross you don't want any.'

Elliot rolled his eyes as he went to make himself some toast. 'No thanks. What does Gigi say to that?'

'Dude, when she's here, I don't need to eat cereals.'

Elliot chuckled. 'Fair point. So she... comes often?'

'If you're asking whether you can stay longer, the answer's yes. If I need you out because she's coming over, I'll let you know.'

Elliot _wanted_ to accept the offer to move back in, but he hesitated. 'Are you sure?' he asked. 'Won't Gigi mind?'

'Gigi's not going to move in with me for a while. I'm pretty sure she won't mind.'

'Oh,' Elliot replied, and that sounded strange. He wasn't certain how long they had been dating but it had to be more than half a year, and they had known each other for far longer than that. 'Is everything okay between you two?' he dared asking.

Soheil shot him a glance before answering. 'Yeah. But she... Well. Let's put it this way. She wants to keep an eye on Ned, so she's at his place for now. That's all.'

' _Oh_ ,' Elliot stuttered, eyes wide as he suddenly understood, and he blushed in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. Just... the sooner you and Ned sort your shit out, the sooner I get my girlfriend. And I can stop eating grotty shit for breakfast, so really, this abomination is your fault.'

Elliot snorted with laughter in spite of himself, and was grateful for the light-hearted joke instead of a guilt-trip.

It wasn't necessary on Soheil's part. Elliot was well aware of what he needed to do, though he was lost as to how he should approach it.

Unlike his friends, he didn't work, and had a lot of time over the following days to try and think about it. He moved back into Soheil's flat, and tried to make himself useful by tidying it up a little, but it was hard to focus when his thoughts felt all over the place.

It was almost ridiculous how easily he fell back into his old routine, both as being Soheil's flatmate and having his friends back. He'd been added to the new group chat and it was exactly like before, and though things should probably have felt different, they weren't really.

These were the same friends he'd had for years, and once their differences resolved, their group dynamic had apparently survived unscathed.

Yet Elliot was meant to let a bomb explode into that by having the much-needed conversation with Ned.

It wasn't an encouraging angle, and brought back every old insecurity Elliot had ever had about the topic.

It also didn't help he didn't know how he felt about any of it.

He'd never allowed himself to really analyse, or think, about what he felt for or how he viewed Ned. It hadn't been _possible_ , and that had been a convenient reason to ignore everything else.

Now that it technically _was_ possible however, Elliot was terrified to think of it. It felt like entirely uncharted territory, and one he was woefully unequipped to deal with.

All in all, he was rather lost.

A week passed, and Elliot had made no progress when that Saturday, they went out for a pint.

David couldn't drink as much, his responsibilities as a married father preventing him from indulging in the same reckless behaviour as Ned and Soheil.

'Dude, I can't,' David said, refusing a third pint. 'If I'm too drunk to make it to bed noiselessly, that's it. Everything will be over.'

'What? Come on. It's Abby. She won't dump you for that,' Ned laughed.

'You don't dump a corpse, mate.'

'Ah, that makes more sense,' Elliot chuckled. 'Abby wouldn't hurt a fly but she'd end _you_.'

'I wouldn't be me. I would be the arse who woke her child. In other words, fair game. You try arguing with that, Eli. Even you wouldn't succeed.'

'I won't bet against it,' Elliot conceded with a grin.

'Yeah but it's four for three, Davy, so who's getting the free pint?' Soheil argued.

'Divide it amongst yourselves, it's all right.'

Ned and Soheil bickered over it, and Elliot snorted in amusement as he went to the loo.

He was on his way back through the packed pub, trying to navigate through the patrons, when someone inadvertently pushed him, and he was knocked back into a large frame.

A curse, and Elliot whirled around to see a wet splatter on the shirt of the Alpha he'd been shoved into.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I - '

'Mind your steps, arsehole,' the Alpha growled with narrowed eyes. 'And I hope you have sixty pounds, because that's what you owe me.'

Elliot glanced down at the glass in the Alpha's hand and held back a snort.

'It seems you were just drinking water,' he replied evenly. 'I'm sure it'll be dry before you leave, and you don't need a new shirt for that.'

The Alpha's scowl darkened and he stepped closer, even as his companions tried to convince him to leave it.

'Do you want my fist in your face, you cunt? Then I suggest you give me those sixty pounds.'

Elliot didn't bother containing his sneer any more. 'How about using that fist to get your head out of your own arse.'

'Mate, forget it,' one of the Alpha's friends said.

The Alpha didn't reply at once, and Elliot guessed he wasn't stupid enough to start a fight in the middle of a packed pub.

He turned to leave, but he'd barely made a few steps that he was suddenly grabbed by the collar to be whirled around, almost nose-to-nose with the Alpha as the man glowered down at him.

'You want a fist up your arse, you snotty bitch? I'll give you one - '

Out of sheer instinct, Elliot slapped him, and the Alpha seemed so genuinely shocked the grip on Elliot's collar loosened just enough Elliot managed to knock his hand away.

The Alpha's surprise didn't last, and Elliot had barely taken a step back that he lunged, but his momentum was cut off in the most brutal fashion.

A sickening sound as a fist collided with his cheekbone, and the next few moments were chaos.

The Alpha stumbled back, holding his cheek, and Ned hissed as he pulled Elliot behind him.

'Try that again, you useless shit, and I'll _rip_ your head off.'

'I'll show you _shit_ , you wanker - '

Salvation came just in time.

'Enough, Ned,' David intervened, and together with Soheil, he managed to pull Ned back, even as the Alpha's friends did the same, to steer him out of the pub.

'Calm down, mate,' Soheil repeated once they were outside. 'Calm down. Eli's fine. It's not worth it.'

'The fucking _nerve_ ,' Ned growled. 'I'll break every last of his bones.'

'Calm down,' David said. 'It's over. I'll just go get our jackets and then we'll go home. Ned, don't do anything dumb.'

Ned didn't reply, but he'd stopped trying to struggle against Soheil and David's attempts to restrain him, and so David carefully released him. When Ned didn't move, the Alpha shot him a last warning look before heading back inside to collect their forgotten belongings.

But Ned's anger was far from dissipated, and Soheil did well not to let go of him.

'Forget the arse,' Soheil said. 'Eli's fine.'

'I am,' Elliot reassured. 'Thank - '

'It's the bloody _principle_ ,' Ned snarled, the alcohol they'd consumed not helping his temper. 'How fucking _dare_ he. Let go, Soh. I'm going to make him _choke_ on his stupid shirt.'

' _No_ ,' Soheil replied firmly, blocking Ned's way. 'Stop it, mate. It's not - '

'Stop fucking saying it's not worth it! It is worth it! Damn right he's worth it!'

'That's not what - fucking stay here, you moron! That's enough! Calm the bloody hell down, it's over, and I'll be damned if you - hey! - will you knock it off? I'm going to be a shit brother-in-law if I let you spend another night in jail so just - '

Ned froze, his attention suddenly entirely on Soheil. 'You what?'

Soheil blinked, abruptly looking a little embarrassed at what he'd let slip even as Elliot wanted to laugh.

At least it had worked as a distraction.

'Uh,' Soheil eloquently replied. 'I mean... you know. Hopefully. Eventually. If Gigi says yes.'

Ned didn't move, continuing to stare at Soheil with the strangest expression, and suddenly Elliot's amusement was gone.

Something wasn't right, and Soheil noticed it too, a small frown creasing his brow as he looked at his friend.

'Mate - '

Ned knocked Soheil's hands off him, but it wasn't aggressive. All his anger seemed gone, replaced by an emotion Elliot couldn't identify.

'Why wouldn't she?' he replied, a strangely empty note in his voice, and then he pushed past Soheil to make his way down the street.

'Err...' Soheil said, looking unsure, and Elliot made his decision.

'Wait for Davy, I'll make sure he gets home well.'

'Err, okay. Call if you need help or something.'

'Thanks.'

Elliot ran after Ned, and caught up to him as the Alpha flagged down a cab.

'Ned - '

'Leave me alone.'

'I'm just going to accompany you home and then I'll go, okay?'

Ned didn't reply, opening the cab door, but he didn't argue as Elliot sat down at his side. The Alpha gave the driver his address and was silent for the whole ride.

He got out, and Elliot followed after him. The house was silent when they entered, and Ned went straight to the kitchen.

Elliot hesitated, feeling a little awkward as the Alpha hadn't looked or acknowledged him in any way, but it felt wrong to leave Ned like this. His friend was clearly upset over something, and though Elliot didn't know why, he didn't want to leave him alone.

So he followed, and saw Ned with a brandy glass in hand, leaning against the counter next to the liquor cabinet.

'Ned?'

Ned didn't answer, looking down at his glass.

Slowly, Elliot approached. 'Dude, are you okay?'

Ned didn't look at him, and his voice was flat when he answered. 'Davy got married three years ago. He's got a wife and kid now.'

'He does,' Elliot agreed, unsure where this was going as he leant against the counter next to Ned.

'Lexi and Connor got engaged several months ago. They're going to get married next year.'

Elliot nodded.

'Soh's going to propose to Gigi, and they'll probably be married within the next two years as well.'

Without waiting for an answer, Ned downed the brandy in one go, and then suddenly slammed the glass so hard on to the counter Elliot heard it crack.

'They all have it,' Ned hissed, more to himself than to Elliot. 'What is so wrong with _me_?'

Elliot had no words, and he suddenly didn't know what to say as Ned pushed off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

 _Nothing's wrong with you_ , Elliot wanted to reply, and he didn't know how to articulate it but Ned's statement struck at something deep within him.

'Ned,' he called, and ran after his friend. Ned was already halfway up the stairs when Elliot caught up to him and lightly tugged at his sleeve. 'Don't say that. There's nothing - '

'Shut up,' Ned snapped, removing his sleeve from Elliot's grasp. 'Don't come at me with useless platitudes. There is something wrong with me or I wouldn't be in this fucking situation. Just go away. I don't want your pity. Sometimes I wish we'd never met, I'd be less fucked up.'

Elliot froze, and mutely watched Ned ascend the last steps and disappear on the first floor. A door opened and closed, and then it was silent.

There was something heavy in Elliot's chest as he returned downstairs. He sat down in the kitchen, the heaviness growing until it felt like little needles in every corner of his lungs, and Elliot felt them prick at the back of his eyes.

The mess in his head became painful.

Their group might have survived the fallout, but it was clear whatever was between Ned and him had only worsened. Unnoticeable when they were with the others, but it was a _rot_ that would never go away on its own.

Elliot hated it. He hated to be told he'd brought nothing of value to Ned's life, even more so because it was most likely true. Ned had given him their _friends_ , something so precious Elliot couldn't articulate it, but what had Elliot given _him_?

It couldn't go on. Elliot didn't know what to do but he couldn't keep postponing it either, because time was not a healer in this case.

It was close to one in the morning and he was rather tipsy, but he took out his phone and texted the only person he thought might give him proper advice.

_i'm sorry i hope i'm not waking you but can we talk very soon? i need advice i'm sorry i don't know whom else to ask_

Elliot didn't expect a reply before the next morning, so after checking on Ned to see the Alpha was asleep, he returned home.

He reassured Soheil, texted David, and went to bed.

He had his answer the following day. Connor was an early bird, unlike Elliot or Ned or - well, any of them.

_I'm free today if you want, we can go have ice cream?_

_thank you that's great when and where? i know a good place if you want?_

It was a lovely day and they met at the parlour Elliot had suggested, and which he hoped Connor would like. They had good ice cream and it was a nicely done place, not too fancy but not shabby either.

Connor seemed happy with his choice, at least.

'This is lovely,' he said as they sat down outside. 'I didn't know this existed.'

In spite of the inner turmoil that had robbed Elliot of most of his sleep the past night, he couldn't help laughing. 'London is big. I'm ready to bet _I_ don't know half of what exists, and I've lived here for years.'

They gave their orders and once their ice cream was in front of them, Connor smiled at him.

'So, what is it you need help with?'

Elliot took a moment to think. He had trouble formulating it inside his own head, and didn't want to abuse Connor's patience with rambling nonsense.

'I need to talk to Ned,' he finally said. 'But I don't know what to say.'

' _Oh_ ,' Connor replied, eyes widening a little as he seemed to understand. 'I see. Well. Even if you don't know what to say, do you know what you want to _tell_ him?'

'No,' Elliot admitted. 'I don't even... I don't even know what to make of everything.'

'Did something happen?'

'I just... not _really_ , I guess, but it's just... everything. Everything with Ned. The whole lot. I'm so confused. I'm sorry, I know I'm not being... helpful in asking you to be helpful, but I don't even know myself.'

Connor didn't look annoyed, for which Elliot was grateful. 'Okay. Let's start with something hopefully more simple. Do you know what you want?'

It wasn't more simple, and one of those questions Elliot didn't know the answer to.

What _did_ he want? He already had his previous desires. He was free, and he had his friends.

'I don't know,' he admitted.

'Is there something you want from _Ned_?'

Elliot swallowed and looked down.

'I think,' he eventually answered. 'I think, but... I don't really know. I don't know what to do with my life,' he admitted. 'I have everything I've ever wanted. I don't really know what to do now. How am I supposed... I mean, how am I supposed to know how Ned fits in there if I don't even know what the "there" is?'

'I understand,' Connor nodded. 'In many ways, you're basically starting from scratch. There's not a lot of your old life left, and in your case I'm happy for you because it's good, but I understand you lost a lot of your... benchmarks as well. It's a new world for you. It can't be easy.'

'No,' Elliot agreed, and it was a relief to hear his troubles put into words. 'It's not.'

'Well. Maybe it would help to look at it from another point of view. If you... Okay. Imagine yourself in the future. Years and years from now. Forty, fifty years, when we'll both be old and talking about the good old days. Imagine yourself at that point, and now ask yourself: where would you want to be then? With whom, how, and where?'

It seemed an even harder question at first, because if Elliot didn't even know about _next year_ , how was he supposed to know about _fifty_ -

But it wasn't.

The more Elliot thought about it, the clearer it seemed to be.

_What would be a life well spent? With **whom** would it be a life well spent?_

Romantic pursuits had never been on the forefront of Elliot's mind, but nonetheless, deep down there had always been the wish, the _desire_ , to one day find a partner. A companion through the ups and downs, as he saw his friends around him finding theirs. It was one of the most innate and natural compulsions, and one of the reasons Elliot had been so miserable at being forced into arranged marriages.

 _This is the one for you_ , his parents had said with that, but their choices had been wholly opposed to Elliot's. A happy relationship was a core component to a happy life, and he wanted that.

And where happiness was concerned...

There was no denying Elliot had been happiest when with Ned. The heat had probably contributed to some of the physical satisfaction, but it had been more than that. It had been the care the Alpha had shown him, and feeling so _appreciated_ , that had fulfilled needs deep within him.

Perhaps some of that was also due to Elliot's limited experience, as he didn't have much to compare Ned to; clearly, Richard and Dmitri were hardly in the same category. But even so, Elliot didn't feel a need to look for greener pastures; what did Ned lack that was so crucial it overrode all he _did_ have?

Elliot couldn't think of a thing. He couldn't think of something that had left him dissatisfied in Ned's care, and coupled with everything else, his own undeniable attraction to the Alpha, their camaraderie and just... _everything_ about Ned, Elliot suddenly had a very clear answer.

'I want to be with him. I want to... If I'm with someone and we're both old and joking about where we put our teeth, I want it to be with him.'

Connor smiled with genuine happiness. 'Then why don't you tell him?'

'I...' Something in Elliot churned, nasty and cold. 'What if he no longer wants me? I mean... He said... He was drunk and all but he said he wished we'd never met. That he'd be less fucked up. He's right, Connor. I've been horrible to him and I've probably messed him up so much.'

Connor frowned pensively, but then he shook his head. 'I understand what you mean. I also understand where Ned might come from, but it's not quite fair to blame yourself. I'm sure there are things you could have handled better, but it was a very hard situation you were in. And I think... I think, Eli, you should explain your rejection to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything you told me, that is entirely your choice. But I think he should know the reason you couldn't be with him wasn't because he was unattractive, but because you _couldn't_.'

Elliot tasted bile, but he knew Connor was right. It was something he had intended to tell Ned either way, but remembering all he'd told Connor... Elliot didn't regret confiding in Connor, but for the first time, he realised he should _also_ tell Ned.

Ned deserved to know what he was getting, if he truly still wanted Elliot.

If he didn't, after knowing what Elliot really was... It would hurt, but at least it would have been honest.

But if Elliot only got that one chance to explain things to Ned, he would do so properly. In forty, fifty years, he didn't want regrets.

He nodded. 'You're right. I'll tell him.'

*

Over the next days, Elliot assembled the items he needed. He had kept them for years in various envelopes and little boxes, carefully making sure no harm would come to them, and now he put his small collection together in a single box to take with him.

He'd received a text from Ned after leaving the ice cream parlour with Connor, the Alpha apologising for being rude to him the previous night, and Elliot had assured him all was fine.

Now, Elliot took a deep breath and sent his message.

_hi_  
_do you have some time soon? i want to talk_

_Is this about what I said? I really didn't mean it, I was just a drunk arse._

Elliot supposed it was a bit about that, indirectly, but he didn't want Ned to meet with him in a state of apology or discomfort.

_no i told you it was fine i've said dumber shit when i was drunk_

_Okay cool_  
_Do you want to come over tomorrow night? Soh and Gigi are gonna be happy lol_  
_That was gross eww I take it back_

Elliot laughed as he typed his reply.

_tomorrow is great see you there_

The following evening, Elliot was tempted to down a shot before going to Ned's house, but he refrained. Instead he took a deep breath once he was in front of Ned's door, and rang.

Ned opened with a grin and invited him inside.

'Sorry if I smell,' the Alpha said as they sat down in the sitting room, Elliot's favourite tea already on the coffee table. 'We're working with the weirdest compounds right now and I got off a bit late, I didn't have time to shower.'

'It's fine,' Elliot reassured. It wasn't as though he smelled anything anyway, and his own scent was probably worse. 'Are you doing all right?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? What's that you want to talk about?'

Elliot had sat down with the box on his lap, and he briefly glanced at it before looking at Ned. The Alpha was seated on the sofa whilst Elliot had chosen an armchair, and Elliot was glad for the little bit of distance between them.

It would hurt less if Ned didn't physically move away when he rejected him.

'I want to talk about us.'

'Us?' Ned frowned, and then he went still. His face suddenly became strangely blank and his tone carefully neutral. 'That's not necessary. I don't expect anything from you. We've been over this.'

'No,' Elliot replied, and willed himself not to take the easy way out and run away. 'We haven't. Not really. I want to explain things to you. So you... understand. It's not just about you. It's about me as well. There's a lot you don't know about me, Ned, and I want to tell you.'

Ned didn't respond immediately, but his face softened as he studied Elliot. 'Like what?'

'Like...' Elliot took a deep breath, then set the box on the coffee table. This he wanted to say first, before Ned might be too disgusted with him to care to hear it. 'I want to tell you how much this has meant to me. Our friendship and... everything.'

Elliot opened the small box and took out the first item, holding it out to show Ned. 

'Do you remember this?'

Ned frowned a little but he took it, and his eyes widened before he chuckled and rubbed his forehead.

'An or-Khan. Oh God. You still have this? This has got to be fourteen years old. And to think I was proud of that joke.'

Elliot smiled. 'I actually really liked it. Yes, I guess it's a bit lame, but... no one had ever written me a note like that before. No one had ever made a joke, or a pun, with me before, and this... I just really liked it. It was funny. It was nice. I can't say I'll forget how you introduced me to your sense of humour.'

Ned chuckled, and handed the small note back to Elliot. 'Well. At least it made a good impression on you.'

'It did. And then... You were really nice to me, Ned. I don't think I've ever thanked you for that. You could just have ignored me after I was rude to you, but you didn't. I know I wasn't a very nice person to you but you were still willing to try and befriend me, when you really didn't need to, and I can't tell you... I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for that.'

'Ah, don't say that,' Ned replied, and his mouth curled up in a fond smile. 'Perhaps you weren't the most welcoming, but it wasn't because you were mean-spirited. You were just shy. And awkward. But it's rather uncharitable to say you weren't a nice person.'

'Maybe, but it's true. No one would have blamed you for not wanting to be my friend. I wouldn't have. But you did it anyway, and you know... You were my first friend. You and then later Davy and Soh. No one had ever done what you did for me before. No one had ever cared to know more about me, or be my friend. And to be honest, if you hadn't done it, I don't think anyone else would have. I wouldn't have had anybody if it hadn't been for you.'

'That's not - '

'It is true. I don't even have friends other than you and Davy and Soh. Connor was the only exception to that. I know people and I hang out with them but it's just drinking or party companions. It's not... what you and the other lads mean to me. And I can't really tell you how much I owe you. I didn't have an easy time at home, it was rather shit, to be honest, but with you... You cared about me. You cared if I was unhappy or if something was wrong and you made me laugh and it was just so _nice_ to be around you. I loved school. I loved school because I got to spend all my time with you. And I know you didn't like, try or anything, it's just the way you are, but I still want to thank you, because it was the only nice thing I had for a long time. So thank you.'

'Eli,' Ned replied, and he seemed genuinely moved even as Elliot blinked to stop himself from crying. He hadn't expected to get this emotional over _facts_. 'You don't need to thank me. I loved spending time with you. Don't feel as though you owe me anything, that's silly.'

'Maybe I don't owe you something, but I'm still grateful. And...' Elliot reached into the box again, and held out a photograph towards Ned. 'Then you gave me her.'

'Oh, Nelly,' Ned said fondly as he took the picture. 'I'm sorry you didn't have her for longer, but I'm very glad you were so happy with her.'

'You've no idea,' Elliot replied. 'You've no idea what she meant to me. It's silly, but... I'll tell you later. But you don't know how much good you did me when you gave her to me.'

Ned looked genuinely curious, but Elliot took out the next thing and held it out towards him.

'And you gave me this.'

Ned opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside, then shot Elliot a confused look. 'I gave you this?'

'Yes,' Elliot replied, and he couldn't quite hide his smile. 'You were a bit drunk. I don't blame you for not remembering.'

'When was that?' Ned asked, studying the dry-pressed rose inside the paper.

'Davy and Abby's wedding. I was smoking in the gardens, at that bench your aunt loves so much, and you came and we chatted a bit. Then before you went back to the party, you... you said you thought it'd be our wedding happening first. And you gave me that rose from your aunt's favourite bushes.'

Ned stared at him, then he put the rose on the coffee table and buried his face in his hands with a groan.

'Oh my God. I thought that was a dream. Jesus Christ. I actually did that? I'm fucking dead from embarrassment, mate.'

Elliot gave a small chuckle. 'It wasn't a dream. But I kept the rose.'

That got Ned to drop his hands and look at him again, and though he was still pink from his blush, he looked at Elliot intently.

'Yeah. You did. Why?'

Elliot swallowed, unable to quite answer that yet, and held out the last item in the box. 'I also kept this. You said I could declutter, but... I'll always keep this.'

'Who even has CDs any more?' Ned said, but his eyes were soft as he took the case. 'Damn, Eli. This thing is over ten years old but it looks brand new.'

'It's not,' Elliot chuckled. 'But, you know... There was a time I was so worried I'd damage the CD from listening to it too often, I only did so once a day. Then things became digital, and I didn't use it any more, but I'll never throw it away. It was the first gift I'd gotten in years that I really wanted, and it was from you, my first friend. I know it's probably sappy and all, but... it's just special to me.'

Ned's face was tender when he looked at Elliot. 'I'll admit. I was hoping you'd remember. When I was thinking about where you might be... I was hoping it'd be Vienna. The namesake of your favourite song.'

Elliot nodded. 'You found me.'

'Only because you wanted me to,' Ned smiled ruefully. 'Let's be honest, Eli - if you'd wanted to disappear for ever, even in Vienna, you would have.'

Elliot didn't have an answer to that, but Ned didn't seem to need one.

'And you came back. Thank you for that, Eli.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied, a little hoarsely in spite of his best efforts. 'I didn't know if... but then you... _thank you_.'

'It's all good now,' Ned replied soothingly, and put the case on the coffee table. 'It's all good now, Eli. Let's leave that in the past. You're here now. That's all that matters.'

Elliot nodded, and took a deep breath before daring to continue.

'I just wanted to show you... I know I don't say it aloud, or ever, maybe, but I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. And I know it wasn't always easy for you. I know... I know you wished for more. And I didn't... I was nasty to you about it.'

Ned's smile had slipped, some of his previous reservedness returning, and it stung but Elliot knew he had to plough through it.

'I want you to know it wasn't because of you. It wasn't because there was something wrong with you, or you'd done something, or... it wasn't. It was because of me. I was scared. I couldn't be with you. But I was also embarrassed, and I couldn't tell you, so I... I acted like an arse. I'm sorry. But I... I actually loved spending my heat with you,' Elliot admitted in a whisper, unable to look at Ned as he blushed furiously. 'It was the first time I felt... _good_. Like really good. Like everything was fine in the world, and I was safe, and... I'll never forget it. It was wonderful. But I couldn't... I couldn't be with you. I wanted to, but I couldn't.'

Ned was silent, and after a moment Elliot nervously looked up, his heart beating wildly.

The Alpha was looking at him with such intensity it made Elliot blush further.

'Can you now? Do you want to now?' Ned finally asked, a low, hoarse rumble in his voice.

 _Yes_ , Elliot wanted to answer, but it wasn't quite that easy yet.

'I want to explain things first,' he replied, willing his voice to stay steady. 'I told you there are things you don't know about me. I want you to know before... before anything else.'

'What kind of things? Eli, if you feel that way, I don't care about - '

'I care,' Elliot interrupted firmly, his sense of purpose helping him. 'I want you to know what you're getting. I want you to know what I did and what I am. Do you understand?'

'All right,' Ned replied, and Elliot could tell he was a little irritated by the situation, but his expression was genuinely interested when he looked at Elliot. 'All right. Tell me what you want me to know.' 

Elliot suddenly wished he'd drunk that shot. Or two. Maybe three.

Ideally the whole bottle.

He couldn't do this, his heart both outside his chest and in his stomach at the thought of Ned's disgust, but he had to.

'You weren't my first,' he said quietly, eyes on his tea.

'What?' Ned seemed taken aback. 'But you said - '

'You were my first heat. You weren't my first... well. You know.'

'Ah. Well. I never saw you with anyone, but I guess... I guess I was gone for several years. Eli, it doesn't matter. I don't care you've been with others. Well, okay, I do care, I'm jealous as all hell right now, but you're free to do what you want. I can't exactly say I've been a paragon of virtue in that regard either, so it doesn't matter.'

'No,' Elliot shook his head. 'It's not... it's not just the fact I've been with others. It's the... circumstances. I...'

Elliot didn't know how to continue. He dug his nails into his thighs, taking deep breaths and willing himself not to be sick, before glancing back up at Ned.

The Alpha was remarkably patient, a slightly concerned frown on his brow as he watched Elliot, but he didn't press.

'Do you...' Elliot choked on it, but it had to come out. 'Do you remember Richard?'

'Your brother? Yes.'

'It was... I was... It was a garden party. I was thirteen,' Elliot said, and suddenly, now that the first words were out, the rest seemed to just pour out behind them. 'I was thirteen and I'd hit puberty a few months ago. I was a young Omega and I didn't have much experience around Alphas who weren't my family. My parents held that party, and there was a boy there. An Alpha. Fifteen or something. I can't really remember his name, but I liked him a lot. He was handsome and he was nice, and I just... I didn't know it yet, but it made it start. The beginning of what I guess was meant to be my first heat, but he was gone the next day so it never really happened. But it had still started something. In my body. I didn't really notice it, but Richard did. I didn't know what it meant, but he did. And he hated it. He hated that I - that I was a whore, as he put it, and it pissed him off so much that he - he decided to punish me for it. He said it was to bring me in line. So he came that night, after he'd noticed. He came into my room, he lay down on top of me, he put his hand over my mouth and he - he...'

Even drunk beyond reason as he'd been when telling Connor, Elliot hadn't managed to say it. Now that he was sober, and talking to Ned, it was even worse.

He felt infinitely more vulnerable confiding into Ned, who was ultimately not just a friend as Connor had been, but the man he wanted to be with. His opinion mattered more than anyone else's, and that made it much harder to say.

Elliot had been full of bitterness during the night with Connor, having just introduced him to Dmitri and resigned himself to losing his friends. The world had seemed a nasty, unforgiving place, and Elliot's story had fit right into that ugliness. It had been almost _easy_ to rant about it under those circumstances.

But the world was no longer so nasty and unforgiving, and the _hope_ of finally having that elusive happiness made admitting the unpleasantness of his past a suddenly much more difficult task. Gone was his snark and sneer, in its place just a desperate wish for Ned not to reject him.

'He forced himself on to me,' he eventually managed to continue. 'It was so painful at first I just about passed out, but he didn't stop. And he came back. He came back the next day and the day after that, and on the third time, he bit me and knotted me. I had his mark on me and there was nothing I could do about it.'

'He _what_?' Ned said hoarsely, as though he couldn't _believe_ it. 'Your brother raped and _marked_ you?'

'Yes,' Elliot replied, and though he couldn't look at Ned, there was a grim finality in saying it. His most shameful secret was out, and there was no taking it back.

'What the _fuck_ ,' Ned hissed in incredulity. 'What the - how in the _world_ \- did - I mean - you still _lived_ with him for years, _how_...?'

'No one knew,' Elliot replied. 'No one knew because my parents wouldn't have cared. Or rather, they would have been angry at _me_ , because I was the worthless Omega whilst Richard was their perfect Alpha son. And I didn't tell anyone else because, well, it wouldn't have made a difference. No one would have believed me, or been able to help me. It would only have made things worse. And I...' Elliot bit the inside of his cheek. 'I hated it but I was ashamed of it. I couldn't tell anyone. I just couldn't.'

'I don't blame you,' Ned said earnestly. 'No one blames you. Jesus Christ, you were _thirteen_ \- oh. Oh fucking hell. That had already happened when we met, hadn't it? My God. You - no wonder you seemed scared shitless of me at first. No offence, it's just - I thought you were just shy, but _Jesus Christ_.'

'I was scared,' Elliot admitted. 'I was scared you'd find out, or anyone, and at first... I didn't know you. You were everything I wasn't. Handsome, popular, charming, and if you were angry at me for not giving you what you wanted, no one would have cared about me. No one would have cared if you'd made my life hell. But you didn't. You were nice to me and you became my friend, and...'

'Oh Eli,' Ned said, and made to reach out to touch him but Elliot shrank back.

Ned stilled, and Elliot swallowed. 

'Sorry,' Elliot said thickly. 'I just - you'll probably think I'm vile so - '

'Stop being bloody ridiculous,' Ned replied, and without waiting for an answer, he'd taken hold of Elliot's arm and tugged him forward.

It was firm but not harsh, yet strong enough Elliot couldn't resist the movement, and he suddenly found himself next to Ned on the sofa. The Alpha's arms were around him and he hugged him fiercely.

'Stop it with your nonsense,' Ned repeated, and Elliot felt the rumble in his chest. 'You're not vile. There's nothing vile about you. You're not responsible for what others did to you.'

'But you don't know - you'll hate - I did things - '

'I don't care. You're Eli. You're not vile and I'll never hate you, so stop that.'

Ned spoke with such conviction Elliot couldn't argue, and when Ned released him, he stayed in the spot Ned had put him in.

He was embarrassed to confess to everything whilst so close to the Alpha, but it was also...

It was Ned. Elliot wanted him to hug him again and never let go.

'Did your parents ever find out?' Ned asked.

Elliot tasted bile as he nodded. 'Yes. But it wasn't... Well. I told you I had no value to them except how much they could sell me for. That was pretty much their entire plan for me. Do you remember, in our last year, and you kept asking about university? I was annoyed at you, but it was because I didn't have an answer. My parents hadn't said anything, and I found out why after I returned home. They'd... Apparently they'd already chosen whom they wanted to sell me off to. To this day I don't know who it was, but I guess it doesn't really matter. At any rate, they had a doctor called to us, and she was meant... She was meant to issue them a medical certificate of my virginity, or some other shit like that. But I wasn't, and when they found out, they... lost it. They beat the utter shit out of me, and then Richard came, and when he heard from them I'd been a whore, he thought they'd caught me with another Alpha or something, and he completely lost it as well. He beat me until I was close to fainting and _that's_ when he chose to ask them what had happened, and when they told him, that's when he told them. And they weren't happy, but it's not as though they suddenly cared about me. They were just pissed they had to cancel the engagement.'

'You can't be serious,' Ned said, sounding so utterly beside himself with anger and bafflement it was almost comical. 'What kind of bloody _people_ were they? I mean, we always knew they were neck-deep in shady shit and probably had more than a few dozen skeletons in their closet, not to mention their drug empire and all that, but _seriously_? You were their son!'

'I was. I was their Omega son, a worthless weakling they hadn't wanted. And if they couldn't sell me as a virgin, they figured they'd have to sell me as something else, so they decided to send me to university and hopefully, my education would make me appealing again. If you were wondering why my choice was so sudden, that's why. It was literally out of the blue. But as much as the circumstances before were awful, I actually... I'm actually really glad I got to do that. I loved uni, especially with all you there. I was so grateful to you, you have no idea. It was like school again, and I was happy. I hated it when we graduated, and you... you left.'

'I'm - '

'No. Don't apologise. It's not a reproach. You'd already given up so much for me, and you had the right to live your life. And I wasn't a child any more. I figured it was time I tried to be more independent in taking care of myself. Then you gave me Nelly, and I missed you awfully, but I loved her. I loved her so much. But...'

Elliot took a deep breath before continuing.

'Richard didn't. I hadn't seen him a lot over the years. My parents had sent him to Romania, and he was doing his thing, but there were times when he was home. And he'd brought with him those horrible dogs. They were barely dogs, actually. More like wolfdogs, with an emphasis on the wolf. Maybe you remember them. Still, as vicious as they were, he had them under control. And for a while... it was okay. He was doing his thing and I was doing mine, until one day, he came home and I didn't expect it. And I... I had put Nelly in her pen. I meant to put her back in her cage, but I forgot, and he... I heard his dogs bark. They almost never did that. I went to look and I - I saw those horrible beasts chasing her. That _arsehole_ had opened her pen and let them after her. I didn't think. I can't even tell you how scared I was. I just went to run between them but Richard grabbed me, and he laughed at me and said it was just Nature. Then Nelly ran around the corner of the garage, but she didn't come back out, and I just lost it. I was terrified and I was so _angry_ at Richard, I turned around and I slapped him. He let go of me and I went after her, and then he came too and eventually he called his dogs back, but he was furious. I think... Well. Nelly was okay. She came out of her hiding spot and I asked Alexis to drive me to the vet, and the vet said she was okay. So that... ended well.'

'Jesus, Eli,' Ned said, and he seemed at a loss for words. 'I had no idea. None of us had any idea.'

'You couldn't have. I never told you. But Richard left again the same day, and I didn't see him for about a year. And that... Well. I told you my parents wanted to marry me off. About a year after you'd left, they'd found someone. He was in Pakistan so that's where we went, my parents and I. Richard didn't know. He wasn't meant to know, as I later found out. Except... he did. It was almost a week after we'd arrived, and we'd met with the bloke and all. He wasn't the worst, to be honest. He was an old Beta and it wouldn't have been my choice, but he wasn't a wife-beater or anything, and he even agreed to fly in Nelly for me, so he was all right. But the next day, we were meant to have lunch, except my brother came. He'd found out, and he was... pissed beyond belief. At least, I think he was. He didn't really show it. But what he did...'

Elliot closed his eyes, the nausea of seeing the bloodied eyeballs in their plastic bag returning.

'He came up to our room, and showed my parents' the bloke's eyeballs. He'd broken his fingers and ripped his eyes out and slashed his throat, and then he told my parents that if they ever did that again, it'd be _my_ eyes because I was _his_ bitch. I think that was the moment they realised the monster they'd created and encouraged was capable of turning against them, but if you think they loved him any less for it, you're wrong. They were angry at him but they didn't punish him for it. They loved what he was too much, the most powerful Alpha they'd ever seen. And I... I was terrified. I thought he'd lost interest in me, because he'd left me alone for so long, but it wasn't true. He was just bidding his time. We returned to London after that, and you know... I didn't know at the time what my parents did. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I didn't. I knew rumours, but I tried to ignore them. I couldn't understand why my parents just didn't _care_ Richard had murdered someone. Well, they cared they hadn't gotten rid of me, but they didn't care someone had _died_. It blew my mind, but I didn't know what to do about it. So I just... I guess I ignored it as well, after a while. Richard was gone for another month before he permanently returned, and I thought that, well, that was it. But I was wrong.'

Elliot swallowed, and though he'd opened his eyes, he couldn't look at Ned.

'I lied to you,' he said tonelessly. 'I lied to you about what happened to Nelly.'

'Jesus, Eli. Don't tell me - God. Baby, come here.'

Ned didn't wait for an answer but cuddled Elliot against him again, settling Elliot in his arms so Elliot's ear was against his heartbeat, and as embarrassing as it was, Elliot suddenly began to cry.

It was stupid. It was ridiculous. But every time he thought of Nelly's death, such a horrid end to a defenceless creature, everything inside him wanted to break.

'He killed her,' he sobbed. 'He ripped her apart and then he came to me and dangled her limbs and head in front of me and he _laughed_. He killed her and he _laughed_.'

Ned squeezed him fiercely and nosed at his hair, and Elliot wasn't sure how much sense he made after that as he told Ned about the following assault, and watching his pet's remains getting fed to the wolfdogs.

He sobbed his heart out, clinging to Ned's shirt with a ferocity that was almost embarrassing if Elliot would have cared.

He didn't. All that mattered was the soothing nonsense filling his ears, and the kisses on his head.

'I couldn't tell you,' Elliot eventually hiccuped, his voice muffled as he burrowed his face against Ned's wonderful heartbeat. 'I was so ashamed. I knew it was my fault - '

'Don't be silly, Eli. None of that was your fault.'

'You don't get it. He killed her because she was a threat to him. Not directly, but... I told you I'd slapped him when he endangered her. I'd _never_ dared that before. I couldn't even dream of it. But I did it that day, because I was so angry and scared for her. And I don't think he ever forgot that. And when he wanted to "teach me a lesson", he went straight for the only reason I'd ever stood up to him before. My pet. He knew what he was doing. He always knew what he did. He schemed and planned and - I know everyone thought he was just a brute. Not stupid, but just mostly violent. He wasn't, Ned. He was so smart about everything he did I -'

Elliot cut himself off, his grip on Ned's shirt tightening. He inhaled deeply, and after steeling himself, slowly pushed back to leave Ned's embrace.

The Alpha let him, and didn't seem hurt by it. He handed Elliot a handkerchief, and Elliot gratefully wiped his eyes and cheeks before glancing at Ned again.

The Alpha studied him, no particular judgement in his gaze. 'We know you probably had a hand in his death, Eli. Well, Davy implied you did, and I know he wouldn't have if you hadn't mentioned something.'

'I did,' Elliot admitted, and waited for the strange amusement that usually came with the thought.

It didn't. Instead, something inside Elliot's chest ached, because he remembered what else he'd found whilst putting together his box.

'I killed him,' he said monotonously, staring at his hands. 'I killed him because I was terrified of him and I hated him. I hated him for what he did to me, for what he did to Nelly, and for what he was trying to turn me into. He knew what I wanted. He knew I wanted freedom, and to make my own choices, and he tricked me into thinking he was giving me that. But it was never my choices. It was only choices he allowed me to make, but no matter which I picked, it was one he wanted. He always won. And he made me choose between horrible things, to make me want to _stop_ wanting a choice, and it almost worked. I almost fell for it. I almost agreed to submit to him, and be the nice, proper Omega he wanted. I don't know why he wanted _me_ , when he could have had anyone he wanted, but he did. And he would have succeeded, except... He'd done that to Nelly. I told you you don't know how much good you did me when you gave her to me. She was more than just a rabbit. She was my _pet_. She was something I loved and wanted to protect, more than I feared him. He tried telling me she'd made me weaker, but it wasn't true. She was the only reason I'd ever stood up to him, and when I realised that, and I understood what he was trying to do to me, it was too much. I couldn't live like that any more. I just – he would have won eventually, Ned. He was so much cleverer than me in that, I had no chance. I might have figured his trick out this time, but there'd be that one time I wouldn't, and one time was all he needed. I had to do something. I had to get rid of him. So I did.'

'I don't blame you,' Ned said gently. 'I don't think anyone would. He brutalised and manipulated you, and you lashed out. And honestly... I'm not sure anything else would have taken him down. I was never too familiar with him, but even we heard rumours. I think just about the entire London crime scene was terrified of him, and your family was pretty much untouchable, so... don't blame yourself.'

'I guess,' Elliot replied. 'I didn't really... I just wanted him gone. I wanted him gone and I wanted him to suffer for what he did to Nelly. So I... well. I poisoned him and I made it so his vile dogs attacked and killed him. It was ugly. The aftermath, I mean. I didn't see the thing itself. I came home with my parents and he was already dead. And then... well. He was finally gone. But, you know...'

Elliot closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. There were two feelings inside him, one the cold, gleeful satisfaction he'd gotten out of outwitting his abuser, and which he'd always focused on whenever the subject of Richard had arisen. It was strong and it worked well enough to ignore the other, but as Elliot sat there, under Ned's patient gaze, and thought of the photographs he'd found, it was suddenly no longer enough. The second emotion bubbled up before he could stop it.

'I know I said I hated him, and I did, but... After he died, and my father cleaned out his stuff, he found old pictures of us. My brother and me. When we were children and back when we'd play together. Richard was always a bit off and he liked making fun of me, but it was different back then. It was... You know, when I was really small, I used to be scared of monsters and all that. Just the usual stuff, but I never went to my parents, or my nanny. They didn't care. I went to Richard. I knocked at his door and he would always get up and come in my room and pretend to chase them away. _Always._ I can't remember a time he told me to grow up or go away, and if he didn't feel like getting up, he'd just allow me to sleep with him in his bed instead. I... He was the only one who _cared_ about me for years. And then he – it's not _fair_.'

'Baby, come here. I'm so sorry,' Ned cooed, and to his embarrassment, Elliot began crying again.

It hurt. It was easier to deal with the situation by just reminding himself what a monster his brother had been, but there had been _other things_ too, and acknowledging them made something in Elliot's chest clench so hard he couldn't breathe.

It was an ugly sob that wrenched itself from his chest, and the rest he hid in Ned's shirt as the Alpha cuddled him again. The fabric was still a little damp from Elliot's previous crying, but he barely noticed.

Ned was speaking to him, soothing whispers it took a while for Elliot to understand.

'It's not your fault,' the Alpha said, stroking Elliot's hair in a way that melted every bone in him. 'People change for their own reasons, and sometimes it's not for the better. It's not your fault how your brother became. You said it yourself: he knew what he was doing. He was well aware of the consequences of his actions, on you and otherwise. If his conscience allowed him to abuse others, that's not your fault. I know it's hard. I know it's not easy to reconcile that with your other memories of him, but it's not your fault. It's not your fault he chose to brutalise you, and destroy the bond you had. That was entirely his decision, and I know it might be hard to accept, but some people choose to do horrible things because they think it ultimately benefits them. You have the right to defend yourself against that. Perhaps you did it in a very thorough fashion, but I think it's hard to argue you had limited options. Don't feel guilty, baby.'

'He said he did it to protect me, though,' Elliot sniffed. 'And I think... in a way, he really believed that. Maybe as I thought I was helping Connor, when really, I was just helping myself.'

'That's a rather harsh comparison to make, Eli. It's possible your brother had his own justifications for what he did – in fact, I'm quite sure he did – but I don't think you enjoyed what you did. He seemed to, from what you've told me, and it's generally the impression I had of him as well. Besides, there is a difference between making a very badly-thought out mistake, as you did, and repeatedly abusing someone for years. I think you're being entirely unfair to yourself, Eli.'

Elliot considered that. It was a salient point.

'He did enjoy it,' Elliot admitted. 'But you know... he also taught me a lot. When you came back and said I had changed, that was the reason. He'd shown me around and taught me how to survive amongst thugs and criminals. He showed me the ropes and how everything works, and to be honest... I probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't. It was part of his plan, but it still taught me a lot.'

Ned hummed. 'I understand that. But it's not a justification for everything else.'

'No,' Elliot conceded, but for the first time, it didn't feel like a convenient excuse for his own actions. 'No, it doesn't. But... he wasn't wrong. He did protect me, at least from my parents' matchmaking. And when he was gone...'

'They paired you up with Dmitri Rostov.'

'Yes.'

A silence, as for a moment Elliot simply enjoyed being cuddled by Ned. The shirt was wet beneath his cheek, but the Alpha's chest was firm and Elliot heard the steady, reassuring drum of his heart from deep within.

'I killed him as well. Well, I had him killed. It was even worse than Richard.'

'Not a pretty picture,' Ned agreed.

'He deserved it though. He almost killed Lex, and he tried to rape Connor. I mean, I know that was partly my fault, but... I made him pay for that.'

'You certainly did.'

'I also got my own revenge,' Elliot confessed. 'I always wanted it to hurt. I... Well. My parents didn't even tell me what they were planning when they sent me to Russia. You've probably guessed by now that was the reason I was there for a month three years ago. They wanted us to meet, and basically for Dmitri to "get me in line". They told him he could do whatever he wanted as long as I was "alive and in one piece". Well. He tried. He certainly had a lot of fun, too. Until I'd had enough and I almost stabbed him in the neck with a knife.'

'Christ, Eli,' Ned muttered, but he squeezed Elliot tighter.

'He sent me to hospital for that. I think I stayed there for almost two weeks.'

'He _what_??'

'It was worth it, though,' Elliot replied, and felt the familiar, icy anger whenever he thought of what Dmitri had done to him. 'It made him understand I wouldn't be beaten and raped into submission. That's the only reason he agreed to have the mating delayed for two years, instead of it happening at the end of the month.'

'God, Eli. _Eli_. You're something.'

'I had to. You don't know what he did to me. I'd barely been there for an hour when he already beat me and tied me to the bed to rape me, and over the next days he made me do the worst fucking things to humiliate me. He made me eat dog food he'd spunked on, he raped me with his handgun, he put his dick in my mouth and pissed down my throat when I wouldn't blow him, and then he raped me together with his cousin. In the arse. At the same time. And then they left me on the floor of the dining room and that's how I got the knife. I went back upstairs and when that fucker came hours later, piss drunk, I tried. I didn't succeed, but it finally made him understand.'

A short silence, and Elliot suddenly wondered whether he'd said too much.

Ned had kissed him since then. Touched him below, been inside him, peppered his body with kisses.

Not knowing the disgusting things Elliot had done before that.

He abruptly felt sick, and tried to withdraw from Ned's embrace.

He'd barely moved that it tightened, and Ned pressed soft kisses to his hair. 'I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry for what that piece of shit did to you. Damn. Damn, now I'm thinking he almost got off easy. Fuck, Eli. You're really something. I'm so proud of you. You just don't give up. You're the most incredible person I've ever met.'

Something got stuck in Elliot's throat. He didn't cry – _nothing Dmitri-related deserved that_ – but he burrowed impossibly further into Ned's arms, feeling the strength and warmth around him as he shivered and thinking everything had been worth it.

If this was what he could have now, it had all been worth it.

Ned didn't reject him. He kept kissing Elliot's hair down to his temples even as he purred praise and encouragement.

'I never knew,' Ned finally said, when Elliot had stopped shaking. 'I had no idea things were this bad for you. I mean, as I said, we always knew it was tough for you at home, you even told me yourself your parents don't like you years ago, and we knew they were nasty pieces of work, but we'd no idea it was like this. That they let your brother terrorise you, terrorised you themselves, tried to pawn you off like cattle, and condoned a worthless fucker putting his hands on you. I'm sorry, Eli. If we'd known - '

' _Nothing_. If you'd known, then _nothing_. They would have hurt you, Ned. You and Davy and Soh.' Elliot pulled back to look up into Ned's face. 'There was nothing you could have done. Look who protected them. Look at the people they had in their pockets. There was nothing you could have done except annoy them, and I don't even want to imagine if you'd gotten in Richard's way. Look what he did to some poor sod who had nothing to do with anything. He could just have threatened him, maybe a little roughed him up, but instead he tortured and _murdered_ him. I'll never allow that to happen to you, Ned. You or any of the lads. Never. There was nothing you could have done so it was better you didn't know. But...' Elliot swallowed, gathering all his courage. 'I hope you understand now, why I didn't... why I couldn't be with you before.'

One of Ned's arms retreated from the embrace, and Ned raised his hand to gently stroke a knuckle down Elliot's cheek. The simple gesture made Elliot's heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter.

'I do,' Ned rumbled, his gaze both pained and infinitely tender. 'I do. I understand why you were so "nasty", as you put it, too. You were scared. And I understand why. I just want to know – when did it change? When did I finally start getting through to you?'

'I'm not sure,' Elliot replied honestly. 'I always thought you were really good-looking. Even the first time we talked, and you tried flirting with me, I just didn't know what to say, both because I was scared, but also... I don't know. It was all weird inside me.'

It was a stupid thing to say and Elliot couldn't blame Ned when the Alpha laughed. He blushed but Ned's eyes sparkled as the Alpha grinned down at him.

'That is an incredibly adorable confession to make, Eli.'

'Shut up,' Elliot muttered, feeling his skin heat up beneath Ned's hand. 'Shut up or I'll take it back.'

'You can't,' Ned grinned. 'It's forever burnt in my mind. But honestly,' he continued in a gentler tone, leaning down to touch their foreheads together. 'I'm actually very glad to know I wasn't the only one. I knew you were my Omega when I first saw you, Eli. I _knew_ it. And you knew it too. It just took longer before you could admit it.'

Elliot's heart was pounding so loudly he almost didn't hear himself speak, and his voice shook a little. 'Do you really still want me? Even after everything? I've murdered and lied and I've done horrible things, and I can't change the body I have but I wouldn't blame you if you think it's disgusting - '

A low growl, and then Ned kissed him. Without hesitation the Alpha pressed their lips together, chaste at first before his tongue teased at Elliot's mouth and Elliot opened it. Immediately Ned entered, licking into it and nibbling at Elliot's bottom lip until Elliot responded, submitting with an eager little sound. Ned let out an appreciative rumble at that, his grip around Elliot tightening as he set to claiming every inch of Elliot's mouth, doing so with a ferocity that made it almost impossible for Elliot to keep up.

Elliot was breathless when they parted, and Ned's eyes were dark as he stared down at him.

'You're Eli. You're not disgusting. Nothing any shithead ever does to you will make you disgusting, because you're Eli and you're mine. You're the most gorgeous, wonderful thing, and I love you.'

Elliot stared, still panting, but Ned didn't take it back. He didn't seem embarrassed to have said it either, simply looking down at Elliot with so much want it seemed he intended to devour him whole.

'You – you still – after everything - ?'

' _I love you_.'

A short silence as Elliot gathered his wits, and then, with his heart somewhere in his throat and his mind in heaven, he smiled, shy but radiant, and dared to voice it.

'I love you, too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> Question: would you like the epilogue in Ned's POV, would you rather stick with Elliot, or no preference either way?


	17. Chapter 17

Elliot was woken by a shower of kisses upon his face the next day.

' _Eep_ ,' he squeaked, blinking and trying to swat the assault away. His hands were grabbed and he heard a deep laugh as he finally opened his eyes.

Ned was grinning down at him, looking immensely amused. 'Good morning, babe. Sorry to wake you, but I'm really starting to feel hungry. How about some breakfast?'

Elliot blinked, and then blushed as he remembered.

He'd fallen asleep whilst they'd been cuddling the previous night. Ned had responded to his declaration by inundating him with kisses on every inch of his face and throat until Elliot hadn't known which way was up, and then the Alpha had squeezed him and not let go.

That had been fine with Elliot. More than fine. _Perfect._

So perfect he'd dozed off, and though he vaguely remembered Ned waking him to take off his trousers and shirt before lying him down in bed in his underwear, Elliot's strongest memory was clinging to the Alpha as he'd fallen back asleep.

'Glutton,' Elliot replied, and sat up as Ned let go of his wrists. 'What time is it?'

'A little past nine.'

A little - 

Elliot's eyes widened. 'Shouldn't you be at work?'

'Nah, it's fine. I took the day off. Just had to tell my team and my dad. So, breakfast?'

'Of course. The benefits of nepotism,' Elliot snorted, but his heart missed a beat at the thought of having Ned all to himself for the day. 'Sure. Just give me a few minutes.'

He cleaned up in the bathroom and after stealing a t-shirt and jogging bottoms from Ned, went downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't remember a lot from his cooking classes, but he did his best to help by washing the eggs and cutting the tomatoes whilst Ned manned the stove. They eventually sat down in the kitchen, both too lazy to set the table in the dining room, and Elliot inhaled the scent of his coffee, the aroma very faintly tickling at his nose.

_Ah._

He hadn't taken his suppressants yet. But...

He glanced at Ned. He didn't really need to any more, did he? But perhaps it was worth talking it over before springing another surprise on the Alpha.

'Something on your mind?' Ned asked as he cleaned up the last scraps of eggs on his plate.

'Well...' Elliot replied, nibbling on his toast. He generally didn't eat a lot, and breakfast was the worst meal in that regard. He usually had barely more than a toast and his coffee, but Ned had made sausages and eggs for... three people? Maybe two Alphas.

'Do you want something else?'

'No! No, no, it's fine. I just don't eat a lot in the morning.'

'I know, but you should. Most important meal of the day and all that.'

He was right, but Elliot only shrugged. 'It's fine. Say...'

Ned's phone rang in that instant. 'Sorry, babe, just a moment,' he said, and picked up. 'Hullo? No, I'm not sick. Just need to take care of something. I'll be back tomorrow. Cheers.'

He hung up, and gave Elliot an apologetic look. 'Sorry. Just my dad. What were you saying?'

But Elliot's curiosity had been kindled. 'Your dad? Are you... getting along now?'

Ned paused, and briefly glanced away before looking back at Elliot. 'Yes.'

'That's great,' Elliot said sincerely, and smiled. 'How did that happen?'

Ned didn't smile back, and there was a moment of silence as he looked at Elliot pensively.

'Um,' Elliot said, his smile slipping and a little unsure about how he'd vexed Ned. 'I mean, if you wish to tell me. I know it's not really any of my business.'

'I'm not upset,' Ned replied, cutting straight to the core of Elliot's insecurity. 'I just... I'm not sure how to explain it to you. It was a bit... Well. I don't think I've ever really told you what happened to my mum.'

'You didn't,' Elliot admitted. 'But Davy and Soh... filled me in. I'm sorry, it's not their fault. I asked.'

'No, it's fine,' Ned sighed, and genuinely didn't seem upset. 'I figured you'd be curious, even if you never really asked me about it. But I know I was rather prickly on the subject so I'm not too surprised you asked them instead.'

Elliot blushed, even if Ned didn't sound reproachful. 'Sorry. I know it was nosy. I just... yes. I was curious. Especially since I was supposed to meet your dad at the time and I just didn't really know how I was meant to act. Sorry. I still should have asked you. I mean... it's not as though you'd have eaten me or anything.'

Ned chuckled with a wink. 'I don't know. Maybe. I can't say I was ever opposed to putting my mouth all over you.'

Elliot flushed crimson, even as his heart fluttered. 'Idiot,' he mumbled as Ned laughed.

'So,' Ned eventually said fondly. 'Going back to your question. You know what happened to my mum. Roughly,' he continued, and his amusement had faded entirely. 'I guess they also told you why?'

'Davy and Soh said your mum was... unhappy. That she had trouble settling in England, but that she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want your father to worry. It got worse after Gigi.'

'Yes. That's pretty much it,' Ned replied, and sighed. 'She was homesick. And I love my father's family, especially my aunt and uncle, but if I had to reproach them something, it'd be that they didn't exactly make it easy on her either. I was still quite young, and I didn't really notice those things back then, but looking back I understand a lot of it better. I won't bore you with every detail, but I'll try to give you an example to explain it to you.'

'You're not boring me,' Elliot replied forcefully. 'I want to know. Everything about you.'

Ned seemed a little startled, then gave Elliot a fond half-smile. 'You're adorable, Eli. Thank you. Well. I think the best example I can give you is how my family chose to approach my... education, I guess. How to raise me. I'm sure there was probably more going on behind the scenes but what I remember most is their reaction to how I used to speak back then. You know my mum was American, right? My parents met in Boston, but she was originally from Georgia. The state, not the country, and she had the accent to match. That very southern, distinct one. I spent most of my time with her when I was very young, so of course I picked up a lot of my speech patterns from her. My accent wasn't quite as pronounced as hers, it was more of a mixture, but it was still audible. I liked it, I loved how different my mum sounded compared to everyone around us - it made her seem even more special than she already was - but my father's family did not agree. We didn't see my grandparents often, but once, after an extended period of time, we met up again. And you should have seen my grandmother's _face_ when she heard me talk. _He sounds like a commoner_ , she said, and that pretty much set the tone for what was to come.'

'I'm sorry,' Elliot said sincerely. 'That... sounds like a harsh thing to say.'

'It was, though it wasn't directly targetted towards my mum. I suppose my grandparents had accepted one of their daughters-in-law would speak strangely, but they didn't enjoy me picking up on it. They eventually persuaded my father it was best to rid me of that as quickly as possible, and my mum... Well. Maybe she thought it really would be best. Maybe she just didn't want a fight. I don't know, but either way, we got a new nanny very soon, whose main task was apparently to correct my speech. Each time I "mispronounced" a word or used an American one, she'd correct me and make me repeat the sentence until it sounded "right". I detested it, naturally, I thought it terribly bothersome, but it wasn't much more than an inconvenience to me. My mum, on the other hand... I can't even imagine how she must have felt.'

'I'm sorry,' Elliot replied, and though he'd never had an equivalent mother figure in his life, he recalled how it was to feel inadequate. He understood Mrs d'Arbington's unhappiness. 'That was... that's a pretty rough thing.'

'It was. And it was completely ridiculous on top of that. Davy, Lexi and Soh all had a bit of an accent as well growing up, from their own various backgrounds, but they all lost that on their own without any such bullshit. Don't misunderstand me, my grandparents weren't bad people. They always spoilt the hell out of us and they even weren't above getting dirty whilst playing with us, but they were also people very set in their ways and sometimes not in the good sense. They meant well, but sometimes, I think it was rather misguided.'

'I understand,' Elliot said. 'I'm sorry.'

He felt rather stupid repeating those same words, but he didn't know what else to say. He wasn't Connor, or even Ned, who somehow always knew how to respond to the worst of confessions.

'Is that - ' he dared, 'is that the reason no one really talks about her?'

'Yes and no,' Ned replied. 'It's not the fact she might have been considered a bit eccentric at times. It did charm my father's family, to some extent, or they wouldn't have accepted the marriage. No, the reason you never heard of her from my aunt or uncle is how she died. She took her own life, and that doesn't fit in well in polite society. And what doesn't fit isn't acknowledged. Do you understand what I mean?'

'I do,' Elliot nodded. 'That's... I'm sorry. It must have been really hard for you.'

'It wasn't always easy. Gigi especially was curious as she grew up, of course, and giving her answers whilst _not_ giving her answers was linguistic gymnastics at Olympian level. She definitely got the short end of the stick in that regard. Our dad didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to talk about it, my aunt and uncle didn't want to talk about it... I honestly think for years, she got most of her answers from our cousin. I mean, I realised at some point it wasn't fair of me not to share my memories of our mum with her, so I tried rectifying that, but it's still... not the easiest subject, if that makes sense.'

'It does. I'm sorry. That sounds... awful.'

'It could be rough. In many ways though, I think I made it worse for myself than it needed to be. I didn't really know how to deal with it, especially at first, and tried to blame it on someone. At first it was Gigi. She'd come and my mum had gone, so in my mind that made her responsible. And... I'm not proud of it, but I hated her. I wanted her gone and my mum back, and I hated her for what I thought she'd done. It wasn't her fault, of course. I realised that. Luckily quickly enough she doesn't have any memories of me being nasty to her, and I want to ask you to never tell her what I just told you. She doesn't know and I never want her to.'

'I won't. I promise I won't tell her a thing.'

'Thank you. At any rate, once I was no longer angry at her, I... well. I guess I needed a scapegoat to cope with it. It was easier that way. So I blamed my dad for it. And I made sure he knew it. I know you've noticed, I didn't exactly keep it from you either. That was the way it was for years, until... Well.'

Ned paused, and fixated the wall before continuing.

'I told you I blamed my dad for not taking care of her. For not noticing things were wrong, and _how_ wrong they were, for her to do such a thing. I blamed him for not protecting her more, standing up for her, not making her feel welcome enough. I promised myself I'd never do that to my mate, or partner, or whatever. I'd never make them do things they didn't want to, I'd never push them to change themselves to please someone else, and I'd always be there for them no matter what was wrong. Well. I tried. And then you left. I had pretty much failed, and that was when I realised sometimes it doesn't matter how much you try. It doesn't matter how much you do, or that you're giving it your best. They are their own person and sometimes they'll make choices you can't understand and it's got nothing to do with you. Sometimes even your best isn't enough. I learnt that the hard way. It wasn't fair of me to think my dad hadn't tried his best either, even if he'd failed. He'd loved her. I finally understood that.'

Elliot was speechless, a lump of impossible sizes in his throat. Ned wasn't looking at him, and his tone hadn't been accusing, but Elliot _heard_ everything the Alpha hadn't said.

'I'm sorry,' he croaked. 'I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to feel that way. I just...'

'I know,' Ned replied, and finally looked at him again. 'It's not a reproach. I'm just telling you how I got served a healthy dose of perspective.'

He smiled, rather self-deprecatingly, but Elliot's heart _ached_.

'I'm sorry,' he said hoarsely. 'I never meant to hurt you like that.'

'It's fine. And you know... I won't lie. I'd have preferred if you hadn't done it, but you did, and at least, it made me self-reflect a little. It hurt, but I suppose it made me realise things I hadn't thought of before, so there's that. It's in the past anyway, Eli. Don't think about it any more. We've all forgiven you and we're together now, so don't beat yourself up over it.'

'Still,' Elliot replied, and it just _baffled_ him. 'You _still_ looked for me. Even with everything.'

'Well. You were still alive, and Connor had said he was willing to hear you out if you came back, so... it was at least worth the shot.'

Elliot was speechless, and he had to blink rapidly a few times before he embarrassed himself.

'I don't know if I'd have had the courage to come back if you hadn't left me that note,' he admitted, voice still hoarse. 'I wanted to, and I guess I would have because I owed it to Connor, but... I was terrified. I was terrified to be met with your scorn in person, even if I deserved it. So that you did that, and everything else... Thank you. I don't know where I'd be if you'd given up on me at some point. I don't know how I can ever repay you that.'

'You don't owe me anything. All I did, I did it willingly. Besides, having you be mine now has made it all worth it, so don't think of it any more.'

_His._ Elliot felt a stab of need, abrupt and sharp, and _wanted_ it.

He opened his mouth, but Ned spoke before he could.

'By the way, speaking of that note,' he said amusedly. 'It was quite funny the next day when I returned to the café and asked if you'd gotten it. The waiter said yes. It was an interesting two-minutes conversation we had, whilst he made me a coffee.'

'Interesting?'

'He's someone who's very... concerned about others, isn't he?'

Elliot _groaned_. 'Oh no. You mean shamelessly nosy. What did he say?'

'Nothing much,' Ned laughed. 'He wanted _me_ to talk, but I think I left him rather disappointed. I'm surprised you were a regular there, I'd have thought you wouldn't have borne that for more than a meal.'

'He was really annoying,' Elliot admitted. 'But he was also easy to talk to, if I wanted to.'

'Ah,' Ned replied, and there was something soft in his eyes in spite of his teasing tone. 'I understand. I suppose old preferences stick around, don't they?'

Elliot laughed as Ned grinned and winked, and _God_ , he loved this man. 'It seems they do, yes.'

'Well, that might be my luck then. Perhaps I might be successful if I were to ask you to join my team?'

'Your team?'

'My research team. It's right up your alley of what you studied, and we could use an additional clever mind.'

Elliot wasn't even surprised that, in spite of being only thirty years old, Ned had his own team, and contrary to his previous teasing, that it had nothing to do with nepotism. Ned had always been extraordinarily competent at his chosen subject, and he understood it in depths Elliot had rarely come across. Many in their year had gotten good grades, Elliot amongst them, but knowing and understanding were two different things. 

Still, he was a little surprised at the offer, but he couldn't help a smile. 'Is that really the reason you're offering me a job?'

'I'd also get to spend all day with you, of course.'

'Are you sure you want that?'

Ned laughed. 'We have before. I'm sure we'll both survive it.'

It was excruciatingly tempting, but Elliot frowned slightly. 'Isn't it going to look bad for you, though? It'd clearly be favouritism.'

'Not really, since I'm pretty sure you're still competent. You might need a few refreshers but that's all right, no one expects someone newly hired to be in the know already. Besides, you've already proven yourself. People still remember you, do you know that?'

Elliot was honestly surprised. 'Really?'

'Yes. You remember Marilyn from HR and Steve from QC?' Elliot nodded, and Ned rattled off a few more names. 'They're still asking me from time to time what became of my "nice and clever friend". I didn't have much of an answer the past year but they'll be happy to see you again. Also, I promise the pay will be really nice, and if you don't like it, you don't have to stay. I won't be offended, but I _will_ be a little vexed if you don't at least give it a try. So, what do you say?' the Alpha finished with a charming grin.

Elliot had to smile. It was incredibly sweet of Ned. They both knew Elliot didn't need the money, and could live out the rest of his life comfortably without lifting a finger, but it wasn't about financial security. It was about occupying his time with something he enjoyed, something challenging and which simultaneously, would allow them to spend time together engaging in a shared passion.

It didn't need much reflection, but Elliot pretended to think about it.

'Hum,' he eventually replied pensively. 'I'm not sure. I might get into trouble. I'm not entirely certain blowing you beneath the workbench conforms to GLP standards.'

Ned gave a strangled sound as he stared at Elliot with wide eyes, and it was with immense satisfaction Elliot watched them _darken_ within seconds. His heart sped up and something delightful twisted in his stomach.

'Don't worry,' Ned replied, a gravelly undertone in his voice as he fixated Elliot without blinking. 'I'm the boss. If I tell you to get on your knees, you really don't have a choice, do you? I'll take the whole blame, don't worry about that.'

'Well, that's a relief,' Elliot said, voice a little breathless. 'Then I guess I can accept.' 

Ned's eyes were still burning, but his smile was delighted. 'Great! I'll talk to my dad and set things up by the end of the week. I'll try to have the paper work and the interview next week, and hopefully you can start next month. Is that all right with you?'

'Perfect,' Elliot replied sincerely.

'Fantastic. And what do you say we invite Davy, Soh, and Lexi and Connor over tonight?'

'Sure,' Elliot chuckled, then abruptly sobered. 'Oh. Um. What do we tell them?'

'Why do you think I want them to come?' Ned laughed. 'Don't worry. I'll tell them. Leave it up to me. And how about a date tomorrow night, so I can finally take you out?'

Elliot was still busy with the thought of _telling everyone_ , nervous at the very idea, and didn't quite register what Ned said.

'Sorry, what?'

'A date. Where we dress nice and I get to wine and dine you.'

Ned seemed very excited at the idea, and Elliot couldn't help a giggle, his heart skipping a beat.

'I'd love to.'

They finished breakfast and after clearing away the dishes, cuddled on the garden bench at the back of the house, a film playing on Ned's laptop as background noise.

Elliot was glued to the Alpha's side, a little surprised the Alpha wasn't too hot and able to bear it, but Elliot wouldn't be the one to remove himself unless Ned pushed him off.

He traced his finger over the strong arm around his waist, loving the feel of the muscles beneath his touch and the small kisses Ned would sporadically pepper on his head, until he skimmed over an uneven, rough patch.

He glanced down, and his stomach turned in a familiar way when he recognised the small wound.

'I'm sorry.'

'Hmm?' Ned replied, and though Elliot felt him move to look down at him, he couldn't quite meet Ned's eyes. 'What for?'

'This,' he mumbled, touching the spot he'd burnt a year ago.

'Oh.' A brief silence, then Ned squeezed Elliot tighter. 'Forget it. I was an arse.'

'Yes, but I was worse. I could just have kicked you or something. I didn't have to _scar_ you.'

'Well, maybe not. But we were both drunk, so... It's fine. I'm not angry at you over it.'

'I'm still sorry.'

Ned shifted until he could lean down, and pressed a kiss to Elliot's downturned mouth. 'I know. It's fine. I forgive you. Let's just move on, Eli. Come on, give me a smile.'

Ned was smiling, and it was impossible not to smile back. The Alpha rewarded him with another, deeper kiss, and Elliot wanted it to never end.

He shifted, clambering into Ned's lap to straddle him and grab the collar of his polo shirt, and opened his mouth to whine into the kiss, encouraging the Alpha to _take_.

Ned needed no further invitation, and with a deep rumble, took hold of Elliot's hips to grind him down against him whilst invading his mouth. Elliot rolled his hips, loving the feeling of the Alpha hardening beneath him, and whimpered as Ned's tongue seemed to caress him everywhere. No part of Elliot's mouth was left untouched, the Alpha allowing no doubt as to whom it belonged as he dominated it, and Elliot submitted with an eager little sound.

He panted when Ned released him, the Alpha teasingly pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, and melted under Ned's hands as the Alpha ran them up and down his sides beneath his t-shirt.

'Damn, Eli, that mouth of yours,' the Alpha growled against his skin, planting open-mouthed kisses against his throat. 'A man would kill for bloody anything you do with that.'

Elliot whined, giddy and blushing at the praise. ' _Ned._ Ned, I...'

'Tell me, baby.'

'I...' It was hard to think with Ned grinding his bulge up against Elliot's entrance, only separated by a few layers of fabric, and Elliot's mouth watered as he remembered how _incredible_ that length was.

He shivered and buried his face against Ned's throat, wishing to _smell_ him, put the Alpha's scent all over him, and let out a noise of desperation when he _couldn't_.

'Babe,' Ned rumbled soothingly, pressing a kiss to his ear. 'Shh. What's the matter?'

The Alpha had stopped grinding up into him, and Elliot took a shuddering breath to regain his bearings.

'I...' he stammered, but didn't know how to continue. He inhaled deeply and pulled back, looking at Ned's face, and there was a small crease between the Alpha's brows. 'I'm okay,' Elliot immediately said, wanting the frown to go, and it did a little. 'I'm okay, I just...'

'Too much too soon?' Ned asked, and he didn't sound reproachful. 'I understand.'

'No,' Elliot replied, shaking his head. 'That's not it. I just...' Another deep breath, and Elliot finally gathered his courage. 'I want to be your Omega.'

A short second of silence as Ned stared, and then his eyes, still dark with lust, widened and his whole face seemed to _light up_. 'Do you mean it?' he asked, delight and eagerness audible.

Elliot's heart missed a beat and he couldn't help a chuckle. 'Yes. But... I need to get off my suppressants first.'

' _Oh_ ,' Ned replied, and his pupils widened even more at the implications. 'Right. Of course. But - ah. If you go into heat, do you know when that might be?'

'I'm not sure,' Elliot admitted. 'They're pretty strong. I also don't know how long my heat will last. I mean... it will have been a while, so...'

Ned made a pensive sound. 'I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... would you mind waiting until next week? That way I can prepare for my absence at work, and also there'd be your meeting with my dad. It's more pro forma than anything else, but still, I think it's best not to postpone and you might not want to do it straight after a heat.'

Very probably. Elliot would rather not sit in front of a man whilst reeking of his son's scent and sex.

He flushed and cleared his throat. 'Right. Yes. Good plan. But do you... are you all right with my... scent until then?' Elliot made a face. 'I know it's not nice. I'm sorry.'

'Shh, don't apologise. It's not the nicest but it's the smallest inconvenience. I understand now why you didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary.'

Ned was rubbing circles into Elliot's hipbones with his thumbs, smiling affectionately at him, and Elliot swallowed.

'It wasn't about that,' he admitted, his blush returning. 'It's true I didn't really want men looking at me, but the real reason was because... well. I spent so much time with you, and I was terrified I'd go into heat for you again. So I... did my best to prevent that.'

Ned blinked, looking genuinely taken aback. 'I'm the reason you took that awful shite?'

'Yes,' Elliot replied, then realised how it sounded. 'It's not a reproach,' he added hastily. 'It's not really your fault. But I loved my heat with you so much and at the same time it couldn't happen again, so I did what I could. I couldn't just _not see you_ any more either. It wasn't what I wanted. But I knew if I did nothing then it might happen again, and I couldn't explain things to you, and it would have made everything even more horrible, so I... this just seemed the best way.'

' _Eli_ ,' Ned rumbled, and leant forward to press an affectionate kiss to his lips. 'I'm sorry. I had no idea. Damn. I was so upset with you for how you treated me after your heat, but I can't imagine what was going through your head then. It must have been a wringer and a half. It's okay, baby. I'm sorry you have to take that crap, but after next week, you'll never have to touch it again. I'll take care of you, I'll give you everything you need, and until then, we'll do our best to not make it worse for you. I'm not sure how things are for you, Eli. Would it help if we slept separately, or - '

'No!' Elliot exclaimed, and his grip on Ned's polo shirt tightened instinctively. 'No, it's fine. I guess if it drags on for too long, it wouldn't be too nice after a while, but it's fine. It's just a week. I'll manage. I just...' Elliot bit his lip. 'Maybe if we don't do anything too sexual until then?'

Internally Elliot cringed, hoping Ned wouldn't be put off. It was one thing to tolerate Elliot's displeasing scent and lack of intercourse, complete celibacy another. At the same time, Elliot didn't know what the contradictory mix of hormones would do inside his body. He'd been quite unwell the morning after sleeping with Ned whilst on his suppressants, and though he'd initially put that on his hangover, he'd later wondered if there hadn't been more to it. Normal suppressants shouldn't have such an effect, but Elliot's medication was hardly normal, and he doubted it was ultimately good for him. A week of this would probably not be.

But if Ned was truly irritated by it, Elliot would bear it. Getting fucked by the Alpha was hardly a chore and certainly their new relationship was well worth some discomfort.

Ned hummed and pressed another kiss to his mouth. 'All right. I guess this gives me one more week to think of everything I'm going to do to you.'

He smirked, and Elliot blinked.

That was it?

'You - you really don't mind?'

'Mind?' Ned seemed startled before his face cleared. ' _Eli_. If I had my way, I'd pin you to the bed and fuck you until your voice is gone from screaming my name. I'd have my cock in your mouth until you can't taste anything else. I'd have you bent over begging for it with slick down to your knees because of how I played with your pretty little hole. _But_ now's not the right time for you, so we'll wait. Don't worry. We'll make up for it.'

There was something wolfishly hungry in Ned's smile, and Elliot's breath hitched as his cheeks flushed again.

'Okay,' he replied, voice pitched a little higher, before he tried a teasing smile of his own. 'But don't disappoint. You promised, and you better deliver. Nothing less than your A-game.'

'Don't worry. You're the best I ever had, I'll make sure to return the favour.'

The praise pleased Elliot, though it was a bit hard to believe, and he rolled his eyes in spite of his smile. 'You don't have to flatter me, you're getting it either way.'

'I'm not flattering you.'

Elliot frowned a little, cocking his head as he realised Ned was serious. 'I didn't even know what I was doing half the time,' he admitted, rather confused. 'And your bed post would probably need to be taller than a high-rise to fit all the notches on it.'

'Hey, that's a bit harsh,' Ned protested with a chuckle, a faint blush on his cheekbones. 'And it doesn't matter. None of them were you. I'd rather get a mediocre blowjob from you than ten great ones from anyone else.'

'Hum. So my blowjobs are mediocre?'

'No! They're amazing. I'm just saying, even if they _were_ mediocre, it doesn't matter. It's _you_.'

'So you lower your standards because it's me?'

'Yes - I mean, no - I mean - _Eli_. You know what I mean. Don't start now,' Ned complained, a slight whine in his voice. 'I can't win this. Stop twisting my words, it's evil.'

Elliot giggled, and in spite of his tone, Ned was grinning.

'Well,' Elliot eventually replied, 'I guess it's good I'll have the opportunity to practice. I really hope they won't stay mediocre.'

'They're not - oh, whatever. I'm not getting into this, I'll lose no matter what.'

Elliot hummed with a smile, trailing a finger down the buttons of Ned's collar, giddy and light-headed.

'I hated it, you know,' he admitted. 'Whenever I saw you with someone else. I _hated_ it. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't stand it.'

'I noticed,' Ned smiled, affectionately squeezing Elliot's hipbones. 'I have to admit, it gave me hope. I thought at first you just didn't want another Omega in the group, but you didn't care about Soh's and Davy's girlfriends. Granted, they weren't another bloke. Still, sometimes it seemed you legit went out of your way to mess with them, and they all told me more or less the same thing: either I stopped hanging out with you because they were tired of your bullshit, or we were done. Well. Not much of a choice, really, and when I thought it might be because you were into me, even if you didn't really acknowledge it, I figured it wouldn't make sense for me to get into another serious relationship. It was never really competition for you, though. More like a replacement, for me, because I wanted someone in spite of all, but none of them were you. You really are unique, Eli. There's nothing quite like you.'

Elliot felt he had blushed more in the past hour than he had for his entire life, but it made him feel ridiculously warm inside.

'I'm glad you didn't give up on me,' he confessed. 'I know I already said it, but it's true. I know it was shit at times and all, and you still did it.'

'I feel amply rewarded now, Eli,' Ned smiled, before a predatory glint lit in his eyes. 'And I hope you've made your choice well, because soon it'll be too late to change. Enjoy your last week of bachelorhood, babe. After that, you're mine forever.'

Elliot's heart skipped a beat, and Ned didn't wait for a response as he cupped Elliot's face to give him another deep, searing kiss.

They did nothing that day except cuddle and talk, ordering take-out for lunch because neither wanted to get up and cook. Elliot was more than happy to stay snuggled up to Ned on the recliners in the garden, feeling his strong chest vibrate every time the Alpha laughed, and it wasn't until late afternoon that Ned gave him a little shake.

'All right, maybe we should get ready for our guests.'

'It's just Connor and the lads,' Elliot mumbled into Ned's chest. 'They're not gonna expect anything.'

'Still, maybe making sure we have something to nibble on and tidying up the sitting room wouldn't be too much.'

'Dude. I've seen Soh's sitting room. I've seen Lex's before Connor and Davy's before Abby. Connor's the only one who'd be allowed to complain about anything less messy than the house collapsing.'

Ned laughed. 'Okay, but still. I have to get up either way to check the snacks.'

He kissed Elliot's hair and moved to get up, and with his snuggle provider gone, Elliot decided to stand up as well.

Ned finished Elliot's leftovers from lunch whilst Elliot picked the liquor, and after preparing the snack bowls and righting the cushions on the sofa, Elliot went back to cuddling up to the Alpha.

'You're such a darling,' Ned chuckled. 'I was worried you'd find me clingy but you're just perfect, aren't you?'

Elliot blushed. 'Shut up. Enjoy it before they get here.'

'All right,' Ned laughed, and squeezed him tighter.

Their friends arrived soon after, and true to his word, Elliot moved to his own spot on the sofa. He shot Ned an anxious glance out of the corner of his eye, but the Alpha didn't seem upset when he returned from opening the door to see Elliot had moved away.

None of their friends knew yet, and Elliot couldn't help the nervous twists inside his stomach.

How would they react? Maybe they had forgiven him, but perhaps they thought Ned deserved better? They wouldn't exactly be _wrong_ with that assessment.

Rather quickly, the sitting room filled itself, and the evening progressed as usual. Elliot couldn't stop himself from shooting looks at Ned from time to time, wondering when the Alpha would breach the subject, and Connor noticed.

'Are you okay?' he whispered to Elliot whilst the Alphas were monkeying around with the snack bowls.

Elliot gave a minuscule nod and forced a smile. 'I'm fine, thanks.'

Connor glanced between him and Ned. 'Did you... have a fight?'

'No,' Elliot replied. 'No, err... I... Um. Uh. Err... Can we... talk about this later?'

'Sure,' Connor agreed simply.

"Later" turned out to be not long after.

'Hey, Soh,' Ned said, stretching out his legs in front of him whilst leaning back with his drink. 'How about we exchange flatmates? Or housemates in my case.'

'Huh?' Soheil replied, humming around his holder as he lit a cigarette. 'Flatmates?'

'Yes. You get your girlfriend, I get my boyfriend.'

'Yeah, sure - what? Wait, _what_?'

Ned's expression didn't change. He still had that stupid, easy grin on his face as though what he'd said was the most normal thing in the world, even as the entire room was suddenly staring at him and Elliot wanted to both laugh and groan.

_You're such a bloody moron._

'Your _boyfriend_?' David repeated incredulously, looking between Elliot and Ned. 'What?'

'Congratulations!' Connor exclaimed with a delighted smile, whilst the Alphas continued staring with wide eyes. 'This is fantastic, I'm so happy for you! Oh, I understand now, Eli! This is lovely news! Isn't it, Alexis?' he added, giving his Alpha a slight prod with his elbow.

' _Dude_ ,' Alexis just replied, sounding completely baffled.

'Thanks Connor,' Ned grinned, and for the first time, Elliot noticed _how much_ the Alpha was enjoying their friends' complete stupefaction.

'Wow,' David said. 'Wow, really? Eli, please confirm.'

'It's true,' Elliot replied, blushing furiously. 'Since yesterday.'

A second of silence, and then they _whooped_. It was a cacophony of _Took long enough!, High-five mate!, Pigs can fly!_ and _Finally!_

Ned exchanged the high-fives with the other Alphas, complete with loud, self-aggrandising hoots on both parts, and Elliot rolled his eyes at the immature display but he couldn't stop his smile.

It was utterly ridiculous. But no matter how stupid it looked and sounded, the cheer at the news warmed every little cranny in him.

'Damn, now I get what Gigi meant!' Soheil exclaimed. 'She said this morning she'd stay a while and I asked if she didn't mind your being there, Eli, and she just replied things would sort themselves out. Hah! You'd already told her, Ned you wanker, didn't you?'

Ned grinned. 'First thing. Told her she no longer needed to commute. I suppose we'll see to it that you each get your stuff this weekend, how about it?' he continued towards Elliot. 'Or you can already go there sooner, you don't have anything here but Gigi has half her shit at Soh's anyway. I can pick you up after work any day.'

Elliot smiled. 'Thanks. I'll probably go there tomorrow, I'll let you know.'

'Hah, pet,' Alexis chuckled. 'And you say _we_ moved in together fast. Look at these two arseholes, they haven't even been dating for one day.'

Connor raised his eyes to the ceiling with a smile. 'Not even remotely comparable, Alexis. I'd just met you.'

'Details,' Alexis dismissed. 'It's not as though you belong anywhere but with me anyway. As for you two morons, I suppose there's two things to celebrate now?'

Ned grinned with obvious and proud satisfaction. 'Yup. All in one.'

Soheil nodded. 'I guess Ned's done pretty well for himself, eh? Congrats, mate. Nice catch. I would congratulate you as well,' he said to Elliot, 'but you got this stupid fucker, so... my condolences?'

'You can talk,' Ned snorted. 'Your first dates with Gigi were nothing but a string of disasters. I don't even know how you got a second, let alone a _third_.'

'Shut up. No one can resist the Soheil Charm, that's it.'

'What charm? Your only charm is that my sister has shit taste.'

'I will agree the Omega with the best taste so far has definitely been Connor,' Alexis interjected.

The dick-measuring contest had started, and Elliot wasn't too surprised when Connor addressed him again, providing a very pleasant alternative to the loud-mouthed Alphas.

'I'm really so happy for you,' Connor said, smiling brightly. 'Did you talk yesterday then? I guess it went all right, from what I can see.'

Elliot nodded, and scooted closer to Connor to talk a little more privately. It didn't make much difference, the Alphas entirely engrossed in... dunking snacks in their drinks like savages to compare the taste whilst still bickering, but Elliot preferred it that way.

'It went very well,' he replied. 'It was hard at first, and especially... what Richard did. But he was wonderful, and I think... I think I needed it,' he admitted. 'I feel better. Does that make sense? I was utterly embarrassed and I thought I'd be mortified for years but it's the complete opposite.'

'No, it makes sense. I completely understand. It was the same for me. What, you know, happened to me.' Connor didn't say _Dmitri_ , but Elliot heard it all the same, and swallowed bile. 'I was ashamed, and I wasn't exactly _scared_ Alexis would love me less, but I was still worried it would... change something? I mean it wasn't really the first time but – anyway. You know what I mean. But - '

'The first time?' Elliot interrupted, ears perking as a simmering, low anger began boiling.

Dmitri had assaulted Connor. What other bastard had done so before? Something vicious reared its head at the thought, hardening the happiness inside Elliot as a new goal formed in his mind.

'Who else hurt you?'

Connor paused, a torn expression on his face, and Elliot realised this might not be the right time. He _wanted_ to know, wanted to make sure it would never happen again, but he swallowed his urge and was about to apologise when Connor let out a little sigh.

'I guess I've never told you,' he replied in a low voice, rubbing at the side of his face. 'It was... well. Do you remember that hospital visit I had, with the doctor's appointment that started this whole mess a year ago? Where they found out and all? I actually went there because of something else. Do you remember I used to work in a pub as well at the time? You went there with me once. Well, someone slipped something in my drink, a heat-inducer, and then tried... I mean, you get it. Nothing happened, luckily, because Sofia – the barmaid, she's my friend – intervened before, and she called Alexis to take me home, but it wasn't a good time. Anyway. That's all.'

Abruptly Elliot remembered his reaction to Connor's blood test results, and those chemicals that had had no business being there. He'd completely forgotten about it since, the small anomaly overshadowed by more pressing things, but now he understood.

The vicious anger grew, but he forced his voice to remain steady.

'Do you remember who did it?'

Connor looked at him, and to Elliot's surprise, he suddenly smiled. 'You're sweet, Eli. Thank you. But don't worry. Alexis.. Well. I can't say I really approve, but Alexis already... did that. What you're thinking of doing. It was even in the press because it was that bad, what happened to those men. No one knows it's Alexis, of course, well not him directly, but he more or less admitted he'd pulled a few strings. Then I went to the police because I recognised their faces in the pictures from the article. So don't worry, it's all been taken care of.'

_Ah._ Good on Alexis. Elliot highly approved, and knowing the Alpha, he wouldn't have done things by half-measures. In fact, if anyone was probably inclined to avenge Connor with more barbaric ferocity than Elliot, it was Alexis, and that satisfied the bloodthirsty urge in him. In the best case scenario Elliot would have had a hand in it, but this was certainly a very acceptable outcome.

'All right,' he nodded. 'But just because I know Alexis.'

'I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to you two,' Connor chuckled with a shake of his head, before regaining his seriousness. 'But please, Eli. Please keep Alexis out of that stuff now.'

'Don't worry, I never meant to do anything but,' Elliot replied immediately. 'That part is over. Don't worry. Okay?'

'Thank you,' Connor smiled.

'What are you two talking of?' David asked loudly. 'Are we not good enough conversation?'

'Dreadful,' Elliot replied. 'What are you doing with the brandy? You people don't deserve anything better than cat piss.'

'No, no, Eli, let me explain,' Ned said, echoed by the three other consternated Alphas as he launched into a lengthy explanation.

Part of Elliot had been worried that, in spite of Soheil's statement he'd always been viewed as Ned's potential partner, things might be awkward for their friends regardless. Some couples were that way. Connor and Alexis didn't make it awkward to hang out with them, their camaraderie friendly, and if sometimes the Alpha gave Connor's hair or temple a discreet kiss, it wasn't done in an obnoxious manner. Still, Connor had always been Alexis' boyfriend, so things hadn't changed.

But Elliot saw now he'd worried for nothing. If Ned called him "baby" to sweet-talk him into retracting his harsh censure for dunking the Finz crackers in the liquor, it wasn't in a tone or manner that made others feel they were intruding on something. The endearment pleased Elliot, and at the same time wasn't annoying.

Elliot _loved_ Ned for being such a perfect, dopey idiot.

But not enough to make him take back his earlier statement, much to Connor's amusement and the Alphas' despondency.

It was a lovely evening, and later that night, when in bed Ned drew him close with an arm around his waist to kiss the nape of his neck, Elliot smiled.

'You enjoyed that today, didn't you?'

'Absolutely. After years of hearing I was wasting my time, now I finally proved them wrong,' Ned grinned.

Elliot chuckled and was more than happy when Ned squeezed him tighter.

'Babe?' the Alpha asked after a short silence.

'Hmm?'

'You don't have to answer, but I was wondering... I'll never tell anyone what you told me, but does anyone else know?'

Elliot blinked, but it made sense for Ned to be curious.

'Connor knows,' he answered, moving to look up into Ned's eyes. 'I already told him... last year. I was really drunk and miserable and it just... I told him. But no one else.'

'Ah,' Ned hummed. 'Well. That makes sense, actually. It explains a lot. We were wondering how come he was so open to hearing from you again. Even if it's Connor. No offence, Eli, but... well. You get it. But if he knew all that... I understand it better now.'

Elliot swallowed, and Ned moved to kiss the tip of his nose.

'It's not a reproach,' he said gently. 'I'm only amazed you kept everything bottled up inside you for so long. I can't imagine how you must have felt. But you're not alone any more, do you hear me? _Anything_ , I want you to tell me.'

Kisses over Elliot's face, and he let out a giggle. 'I hear you.'

'Good.'

Elliot lay his head against Ned's chest, and suddenly a thought occurred to him. He pulled back again, and Ned looked at him curiously.

'Do you think... I don't know. Do you think I should tell Davy and Soh?'

Elliot's heart beat furiously at the thought. For years, such things had been entirely his to know, and he would rather have died than sharing them with anyone. But after Connor's support and Ned's affection, and the _relief_ at knowing his confessions weren't cause for rejection, he wondered whether his closest friends also had a right to know whom exactly they were cavorting with.

Ned didn't reply at once, taking a moment to think, and eventually hummed.

'I think they'd greatly appreciate your trust in them with your confidence, but I also understand why you might not want to. It can't be easy for you. It's entirely up to you, Eli. Whatever you decide to do is all right.'

Elliot bit his lip, somewhat reassured, but not less clueless.

'I just... I'm scared they'll treat me differently,' he admitted. 'View me differently. I don't want pity, or for anyone to think they have to walk on eggshells around me. I want things to stay as before, but I also want them to understand. I didn't really think of it before, but I guess... I guess I could be confusing at times.'

To Elliot's surprise Ned chuckled fondly before kissing his forehead. 'Oh yes. You were always a bit mysterious, Eli. And sometimes baffling. To be honest, whenever you did stuff that didn't make sense to us, or said weird things, we just assumed it was because of how your family was. As I said, we knew you had it tough at home, so that was our explanation. I suppose we weren't entirely wrong with that, but knowing all you told me yesterday, it certainly adds another dimension. I'm very glad you did, Eli. I love you. No matter what.'

Elliot smiled, everything inside him feeling fuzzy and warm. 'I love you, too. Thank you.'

Ned kissed him, and settled more comfortably. The Alpha had work the next day and Elliot wasn't surprised when Ned fell asleep soon after, though he himself remained awake for a while.

What a day. It was hard to believe that just yesterday, his life had been so utterly... _different_.

Not much had changed, in theory. He was just together with Ned instead of being friends, and every other relationship or state of affair in his life was the same.

But it still felt entirely new.

It seemed a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, a long-term, nagging dissatisfaction that had always fed a little pebble of unhappiness within him. Uncertainty about his future, wondering what purpose he had or served, a fear of being alone; all that was gone. Instead, Elliot now had a very clear view of the future: build a life with Ned. How it would look, what it would comprise, he wasn't entirely sure yet, but one thing was certain: it wouldn't be lonely, it wouldn't be meaningless, and it would be _happy_.

Elliot shifted, grinning when the movement caused Ned to snore a little, and fell asleep as well.

*

The next day, Elliot went to Soheil's flat to pack his things together. He was met with a beaming Georgia, and the female Omega sat on his bed helping him fold his clothes as they chatted.

'You should have heard Ned yesterday morning,' she laughed. 'He was _over the moon_. Past Jupiter, probably. It was adorable. Like a child on Christmas. _Gigi, guess what. Guess what!_ I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, after all this time? But I'm so happy, Eli. Don't misunderstand me, I was _furious_ at you for breaking his heart last year, but we've known each other for years, and I was also sad. I'm really happy you boys could all sort it out. I don't understand everything and I know Soh hasn't told me all, but that's all right. As long as you're all happy.'

'I'm sorry, Gigi,' Elliot said sincerely. 'I know you took care of Ned after I left last year. Thank you so much for that, but I also realise it's my fault. It was... complicated.'

'You don't have to tell me,' Georgia replied. 'I heard your family's affairs collapsed and that everything was a mess, and you'd left on bad terms with the boys, but it's fine. I don't need to know more. It's your business. All I will say is, my brother however is my business. I'm entrusting him to you. Don't make me hunt you down, I may be a vegetarian but I can use a shotgun.'

'I'll do my best not to force your hand,' Elliot laughed. 'Thank you. By the way, how is Soh taking to your diet choices?'

'He's all right. I always make sure to prepare meat as well, even if I don't eat it. But the man's a carnivore and he'll shrivel up if I do that to him.'

'I don't know,' Elliot said. 'You should see the stuff he's eating when you're not there and he's out of his mum's dishes. I'm pretty sure he's grateful for whatever he's getting.'

'I don't think he'd appreciate your influence on me right now,' Georgia grinned.

Elliot was entirely unrepentant about that, and spent a very nice afternoon trading stories about their friends with her. Ned came to pick him up, loading his belongings in the car, and reminded Elliot with a grin about their upcoming date.

'We have a reservation in a couple of hours, I hope that's all right with you.'

It was. They had known each other for more than half his life, they had slept together and seen each other in all sorts of embarrassing situations, but Elliot had butterflies in his stomach as he finished getting ready.

A date. An actual _date_.

Elliot didn't have as elaborate a routine as the women he'd seen, but he still wanted to please. He wanted to spin Ned's head and impress him and show him every little effort was for his benefit, because Elliot loved him.

It seemed he succeeded, Ned's expression _enraptured_. 'You are gorgeous,' the Alpha rumbled, eyes sweeping him up and down before kissing him fiercely. 'Are you very hungry? Maybe we can - '

'Ned,' Elliot giggled, blushing at the naked want in the Alpha's eyes. 'Unfortunately, I really want to know where you've decided to take us.'

'Ah, right. And I suppose until next week... Yes. Okay. Good call.'

Ned's choice turned out to be a high-end steakhouse, and it made Elliot smile. His suppressants would prevent him from enjoying the taste, something he made sure not to tell Ned, but the Alpha had remembered his favourite type of meat. That alone made it very sweet, and it was even a restaurant Elliot liked. They'd been there a few times during their time at university, when bothering to dress up had been deemed a worthy sacrifice for the excellent cuts, and Elliot had never regretted it.

Ned had booked them a private booth on the second floor, the view charming and the room spotlessly arranged from ceiling to floor, roses decking the table cloth.

'I tried getting the right colour,' Ned said, more than a hint of pride in his grin as he saw Elliot notice. 'You know, like the one I gave you.'

The Alpha was such a sap. Elliot didn't even have words, and he couldn't yet _show_ Ned how much he appreciated it, but the Alpha seemed to know. 

He winked when Elliot smiled and blushed. 'You're so adorable when you're flustered.'

'Shut up,' Elliot muttered, glad to be moving into the familiar territory of banter. 'You're so cheesy. You're the one who should be embarrassed.'

Ned just grinned. 'I'm not embarrassed of anything that makes you happy.'

Elliot had no answer, only blushing more as his heart missed a beat, and Ned chuckled when he hid behind the menu.

It was a lovely dinner. Elliot supposed the restaurant was a nice place, but more than that, it was the company. It didn't matter he and Ned had eaten together more times than he could count before: knowing this was a _date_ , seeing the Alpha preen and show off and doing his best to impress Elliot with witty jokes when he didn't have to, warmed everything inside him. It was corny and cheesy and everything Elliot would never have thought he'd like, but it was also Ned flirting with him and he _loved it_.

For a moment, he didn't feel like a twenty-seven year old man, but like a giddy teenager getting wooed, and nothing else mattered.

Dessert had just been served when another waiter entered, and gave Ned a respectful bow with his head. 'My apologies, sir. Telephone for you.'

'Telephone for me?' Ned repeated, looking surprised, and the waiter nodded. Ned reached into his breast pocket and checked his phone, then frowned slightly as he looked up at the waiter. 'Did they give their name?'

'I'm deeply sorry, sir. I'm afraid it escapes me. It was a rather unusual one, I'd be hard-pressed to pronounce it if I did remember.'

'Very well, thank you,' Ned replied, face blank in what Elliot recognised was his dissatisfied expression. 'I'm sorry, Eli, just a moment. I won't be long.'

'It's all right,' Elliot replied, though it really wasn't. He didn't blame Ned, but he was entirely resentful at whomever was stealing the Alpha away, if only for a moment.

Ned left, the waiter closing the door behind him, and Elliot sighed.

Right. Ned was an important man. Elliot knew how it was, back when he himself had been close enough to important. Some things needed immediate attention, although it was questionable why they hadn't called the Alpha's mobile. Perhaps they didn't have the number, but Ned had mentioned where he'd be tonight. The Alpha was hardly a closed book regarding those things.

Elliot picked up a rose and twirled the stem between his fingers, smiling as he remembered the Alpha's satisfaction, and felt himself perk up when the door opened.

_That wasn't long_ , he was about to say, but his entire body froze when he saw who entered, closing the door behind him.

Elliot's smile was gone, but the newcomer smirked with odious satisfaction, going so far as to sit in Ned's vacated seat to leer at him.

'This is long overdue, don't you think?'

Elliot surveyed him icily in response. 'Sergei Kirigin. What do you want?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback, and another thank you to those who gave their opinion about the epilogue! Unless I miscounted, it seems to be a tie between Ned's POV and both, with a slight preference for Ned; I'll do my best :)
> 
> NB: GLP = Good Laboratory Practice
> 
> **Credit** for the lads' questionable idea of dunking snacks in alcohol goes to the wonderful [PurpleRose24](/users/PurpleRose24/pseuds/PurpleRose24/), who was brave enough to try Soheil's understanding of cooking by taste-checking cheese crackers in chocolate milk.


	18. Chapter 18

Sergei didn't answer at once, taking the time to stare at Elliot for a moment as his smirk widened.

'Enjoyed the steak? Reminds me of how we met, pretty Omega.'

 _Pretty Omega._ Dmitri had called Elliot that right before Sergei had raped him as well, culminating in the most humiliating and physically painful experience of his life.

Elliot didn't react, continuing his cold appraisal.

Eventually, Sergei chuckled. 'I'm owed something, Elliot. I'm owed a pretty British Omega who should have been mated to my cousin.'

'You are owed nothing. That arrangement is void and has been for a year.'

'Not quite. Dmitri transferred that arrangement to me. It was his deal with your parents to allow him to back out of it.'

Elliot wasn't even too surprised. Of course Dmitri had tried backstabbing him.

Too bad for the Alpha Elliot had been better at it.

'Be that as it may, whatever Dmitri or you worked out with my parents is irrelevant now. They are no longer here to enforce their will, meaning your deal with them has no significance. _I_ owe you nothing. You are wasting your time so I suggest moving on.'

Sergei studied him for a brief moment, his smirk just as nasty when he eventually spoke. 'How attached are you to that blond pretty boy who just walked out?'

Elliot's stomach turned to ice, but he didn't flinch. 'Get to the point.'

'One word from me and he gets a bullet. Maybe you'd like to come with me after all, yes?'

Elliot willed his voice to stay even. 'If Dmitri told you anything about our deal last year, you'd know how I stand on my interests versus someone else's.'

'So you don't mind?' Sergei replied, taking out his phone and unlocking the screen.

Elliot did his best not to stare at the phone. 'You don't need more enemies, Sergei. Your family has enough without adding _his_ to the roster, and perhaps you remember what happened to your last kinsman who did something stupid when he was here.'

Sergei's expression turned ugly. 'I remember, Elliot Khan. And I know you had a hand in it. It was very convenient for my cousin to die, wasn't it? If only for that, I should kill your friend.'

'I was certainly not unhappy to see Dmitri croak, but you'll find I wasn't involved. Is that why you've come, Sergei? You want to know who was behind that?'

'We already know who was behind it. And you may not have been _directly_ involved but I'm not stupid, pretty thing. You had a hand in it. If you don't want me to take revenge for that, I suggest paying your debt to me. Come with me, and your friend lives. I know where he lives, where _all_ your friends live. Maybe you can sacrifice one, but all? You will come with me in the end either way. Don't be stupid.'

Elliot's mouth was dry, but he maintained eye contact. 'What do you really want, Sergei? You certainly didn't come for an Omega you saw three years ago for one evening.'

'You don't understand, do you? You _owe_ me something. I will take what you have. Do you have anything else of interest? Money and connections? I will get those when I have you as well, and I'll have an Omega to boot. Do you understand?'

'If I have the money and connections to be of use to you, don't you think you might be playing with fire right now, especially if you suspect me of having had a hand in your cousin's death? What makes you think you'd fare better if that were the case?'

Sergei's grin was sharp. 'He said you were clever. I like how you think, pretty thing. But you won't use clever words to talk your way out of this. I will kill your friend so you understand I'm serious, and you should be grateful a bullet is all he'll get. For what you did to my cousin, I'd rather have him crucified upside-down and left there until his corpse bursts from its own rot, but I'll keep it clean this time. And you will come with me if you want the others to live. There is the Arab with the redhead, and the other with the child. I know where they live.'

Elliot almost wished he were more surprised. He'd always suspected Dmitri knew who his friends were, courtesy of Mehrad and Catherine, and if Dmitri had haggled him away to Sergei, it made sense for Dmitri to give his cousin all the information he had as well.

Right now, there was a pleased glint in Sergei's eyes, and Elliot had no doubt the violent brute would relish in the murders, especially if he viewed them as retribution for his dead relative.

'Don't threaten me,' Elliot replied coldly, desperate to buy time as he tried to find a way to get Sergei to _leave_ without a catastrophe. 'You don't want me as an unwilling ally, Sergei. If you do, you'll spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, because believe me when I say you won't be able to trust me. I may stand up now and go with you, but I will not be on your side. Are you sure you want that? I recommend reconsidering it.'

Elliot was also sure he wouldn't survive more than a few weeks in Sergei's custody. The Alpha would assault and torment him and once he'd have fulfilled those urges, would no doubt dispose of him.

Judging by the dark fire in Sergei's eyes, he had no intention of allowing Elliot any kind of leeway if they walked out of this room together.

'I told you, you won't talk your way out of this. Say what you want. Get up now or your friend dies.'

The door opened in that moment, and Ned walked in. He raised his eyebrows at seeing Sergei in his seat, and Sergei himself looked nonplussed for an instant before managing to school his features into something not resembling shock.

Elliot himself wanted to _cry_ in relief at seeing the Alpha unharmed, and no thug pointing a gun at his head in sight.

But he didn't think Sergei had been entirely bluffing, and the bizarreness of the situation was unnerving.

'Well, it is regretful I have to interrupt, but you should leave, sir,' Ned said coldly.

Sergei stared at him, then slowly got up. He looked at Elliot, fury in his gaze though he faked a smile. 'Remember what I said.'

Elliot didn't reply, his heart pounding, and watched Sergei walk to the door. Sergei passed Ned, then paused and looked at him with a nasty smirk. 'I hope he's a good fuck. Last time I know, two dicks were barely enough for him.'

A heartbeat of silence, all the blood draining from Elliot's face in complete mortification, then the door abruptly slammed closed.

Ned leant on it with one arm, and the look he gave Sergei would have melted steel.

'You have some nerve, Kirigin,' he said in a low, icy voice, and Elliot was just as shocked as Sergei looked Ned knew his name. 'To come here and think you have the right to throw your weight around. You're nothing here. Nothing and no one. Do you think Dmitri Rostov was anyone? You're wrong. All his power was contingent on Elliot's family, and neither them nor he will help you now. Do you think because you bribed a few people to play this little trick, that you have any influence here? You don't. You have no idea who pulls the strings, who's in charge or how things work. Your cousin thought he was a hotshot, too. That didn't end well for him, did it? Here's my advice, Kirigin - disappear and hope you're forgotten by tomorrow. If you're still slinking around by then, I'll show you what a long arm in London actually looks like. Do I make myself clear?'

Silence fell as the two Alphas glared at one another. Sergei's eyes had narrowed, and Elliot could tell the Alpha was trying to work out how seriously he should take Ned. There was no doubt Sergei couldn't dismiss him as he did Elliot, Ned's natural authority and impressiveness as an Alpha making it impossible, and Sergei was now trying to calculate how much that translated into being an actual threat.

Elliot wanted to intervene, but any attempt to bolster Ned's credibility would only lessen it in Sergei's eyes. If Ned needed an Omega to back him up, he couldn't be much of a terror.

It didn't matter whether that was true or not. Perception trumped reality.

'Are you trying to threaten me?' Sergei eventually growled.

'I don't make threats, I make promises,' Ned replied icily. 'This isn't your turf, Kirigin. Leave on your own terms or get thrown out on mine. You should be grateful, considering the fall from grace your family had here, that you've been tolerated this long. Don't overstretch that patience. I'll only say this one more time - there's nothing for you here. Elliot will do nothing for you. You have no friends, and those who might be willing to help won't do so if they risk incurring the wrath of the people who _actually_ run the show here. Get out and don't come back. Ah, and do take your lackey with you. He's out of a gun now but I'm sure you didn't intend for him to do anything stupid with that, did you?'

The news he was outmatched and outgunned seemed to take the wind out of Sergei's sails. Coupled with the confusion Elliot had seen on his face at being recognised by Ned, Elliot knew the situation had gotten entirely too uncomfortable for Sergei's taste.

Ned pushed his weight off the door, and Sergei left without another word. Ned kept the door open, following the other Alpha's progress, and Elliot had barely heard his steps fade that Ned nodded at him.

'Let's go.'

It wasn't wise to linger, and Elliot's head wanted to just about explode from questions.

Contrary to the way they'd gotten up, they used the emergency stairs instead of the lift to go downstairs, and were met with a maître d' wearing the most awkward expression Elliot had ever seen on a man.

'Sir,' he stuttered, with a smile though his eyes flitted anxiously about. 'Should I... '

Whatever he'd meant to say died in his throat at the icy glower Ned gave him, and the man didn't have the nerve to mention the bill as they left the venue.

Elliot glanced at Ned once they were seated in the Alpha's car, but Ned spoke before he could.

'Are you all right?' he asked as he started the engine.

'I am,' Elliot replied. 'And you? What happened? Where were you?'

Elliot hadn't meant to sound so anxious, but _One word from me and he gets a bullet_.

'Shh, baby,' Ned replied, letting go of the gear stick to squeeze Elliot's thigh reassuringly. 'I'm all right. Nothing happened. Well, not to me at any rate. I went downstairs to the telephone booth, but I've no idea who was on the phone. A man, I think, and he was trying to spin me a weird story about I don't know what, but to be honest I didn't have the patience for that. I hung up and wanted to get back to you, but the staff said they'd misplaced the key for the lift and they wouldn't let me – a customer - use the stairs. They were looking for the key and they were quite apologetic, so I humoured them. But there was something rather strange going on, this one bloke who'd followed me since I'd stepped out of the phone booth. He was dressed as a waiter but to be honest, with a face like that it's more likely to make potential diners flee than attract any. He also stepped in my way when I tried to use the stairs because I was fed up, and that's when it really began to stink to me. This wasn't normal, and then that waiter who'd come in before and told me about the phone call asked to escort me to a seat. I wanted to tell him I was done waiting and I'd bloody take the stairs, but he slipped me something. A piece of paper. I won't lie, Eli, this was all so completely bizarre I was really starting to get worried about why they were trying to delay me going back to you. I went to the loo and when I noticed that stalking weirdo follow, I'd had enough. When he came around the corner I punched him in the throat and what do you know, he had a handgun.'

Ned reached beneath his jacket to take out the gun in question, and Elliot's heart missed a beat.

_One word from me and he gets a bullet._

The bastard.

A piece of paper was dropped into Elliot's lap, and he opened it. In capital letters, in a hand he didn't know, were written two words.

_SERGEI KIRIGIN_

'I left him there and as I went upstairs, I read that,' Ned continued. 'I think that young lad knew something foul was going on, though I'm not sure how well the staff know that wanker. I'm going to guess he paid them to let him go to you whilst I was distracted, but that kid at least had enough sense to guess the whole deal was fishy. He probably thought I knew who Kirigin was, but to be honest, I had no idea. I'd never heard that name before. Until he said that about you.'

Elliot swallowed, cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but at the same time he was infinitely glad he'd told Ned everything.

'Yes,' he replied in a low voice. 'That was him. Dmitri's cousin I told you about.'

'I figured as much. What did he want, Eli? Did he threaten you?'

'Not directly. He... He threatened _you_. He said I owed him something. Apparently Dmitri made a deal with him and my parents to basically switch so I'd still get mated to an Alpha of that family. That's what Sergei said he wanted. And revenge for his cousin, I think. He said if I didn't go with him, he'd have you shot. And Soh, and Davy. Ned – he knows where you all live. I think that's how he found me, or at least knew I was back.'

'Well, good for him. I have a phone book as well.'

' _Ned_.'

Ned let out a little sound between a huff and a grunt, and was silent for a short moment. 'Do you think he's a threat?'

It was a genuine question, and Elliot wondered the same.

Was Sergei Kirigin an actual problem?

Well. Elliot mentally reviewed everything he knew about the Rostov family, the current situation, and their own position.

'What will you do if Sergei's still here tomorrow?' he asked, looking at Ned curiously.

'Ah,' Ned replied, and cleared his throat. 'Well. I'm actually... not entirely sure. But you'd know how to get the point across... right?'

Elliot blinked, and when he understood, he couldn't help laughing. 'Are you serious, Ned?' he chuckled. 'That was one impressive bluff.'

'Well I had to say _something_ ,' Ned defended, blushing slightly. 'He was clearly not having it from you, and I wanted him to know you're not alone. But I mean, it worked, right? Now I just, you know, hope you don't leave me looking like an idiot if he hasn't pissed off by tomorrow.'

Elliot grinned, and couldn't put into words the affection he had for the Alpha in that moment.

'Don't worry. I won't. To answer your question... I'm inclined to think Sergei was more bark than bite. Especially since you really freaked him out. He didn't expect you to know who he was, and you really sold it. He also didn't expect you to come back when you did. I think he'd banked on intimidating me by threatening you, and making me leave with him before you came back.' Elliot didn't add how close he'd actually come to doing so. If Sergei had called his henchman to give the order, he'd have folded. 'The fact you'd clearly shaken off his thug _and_ knew who he was threw a wrench in all his expectations. In my opinion, he'll probably need time to rethink his strategy, but he won't take the risk of doing so here. You took him by surprise and he doesn't know what you're capable of, so I think he'll err on the safe side and leave. But as to whether he'll be back... Well. To be honest, I'm not certain the Rostov family is backing what he's doing. I don't think it's _against_ their wishes per se, but I don't think it's their wish either. What do they get out of it, at the end of the day? As far as they know, I'm left with nothing. I have no political or societal power that's of any interest to them. My family lost everything, my parents are dead, and I'm a nobody without them. Sergei says he knows - or at least suspects - I was involved in Dmitri's death, but if that's a suspicion he had any proof of, I'd be having the whole Rostov clan on my back right now. I don't. I may be less involved than before, but I still have my sources. No, I don't think the Rostovs are going to waste their time with me.'

'Kirigin still seems to think you're worth the effort.'

'Yes. But he's always been... well. He's psychotic. I think he feels slighted he didn't get what he wanted one year ago. But I don't think the greater Rostov family care, and that's what's really important. I can deal with Sergei on his own if he starts becoming a nuisance.'

The corner of Ned's mouth lifted. 'I've no doubt you can, Eli. Well then. Let's hope for him he'll have heeded the warning.'

Elliot nodded, but privately thought it wouldn't matter whether Sergei did so or not. The Russian Alpha was a dead man either way.

Perhaps, if Sergei had shown aggression only towards him, Elliot would have let it slide. Would have been content to see the Alpha leave and, provided he didn't come back, continued minding his own affairs whilst the Alpha minded his.

But Sergei had done something Elliot couldn't forgive.

_One word from me and he gets a bullet._

Sergei had meant it as well. Elliot had no doubts about it.

Ned stopped the car on a road beside the Thames and got out, throwing the gun into the river before sitting back down again and resuming their drive home.

Elliot glanced out of the corner of his eye at him, Ned's attention focused on the road, and everything inside him hardened.

He would honour Ned's word. If Sergei left the next day, he'd let the Alpha return to Russia without a fuss.

But he would not forget. It wouldn't be next week, or even in two. Perhaps not even before next month.

Elliot needed a little planning, but it would come. Sergei Kirigin would be dealt with soon enough.

No one threatened to take Ned away from him.

*

It was sweet how apologetic Ned was their date hadn't gone as planned, though none of it was his fault; but the Alpha brought Elliot flowers the next day, and asked him for another.

This time, it went well. Elliot was in a very good mood, both because he'd received confirmation of Sergei's departure that day, and because it was impossible to be in a bad mood when with Ned.

'By the way, my dad knows about us,' Ned said during the main course, which was a tried and tested dish in Elliot's favourite Italian restaurant. 'So if he says something, don't feel awkward.'

'What did you tell him to justify hiring your boyfriend?' Elliot snorted in amusement.

'That you were back and available, and I know you'd do as great a job now as you did before. Oh, and also we're dating.'

'Right. Just a by-the-way and all.'

'I think the fact I was grinning like an idiot probably gave it away anyway.'

Elliot laughed, and thought if anyone was grinning like an idiot, it was probably him at that moment.

Nonetheless he was a little nervous about his appointment with Mr d'Arbington. Elliot wasn't worried about his qualifications or any job-related question the man might ask, but he was acutely aware this was the father of the Alpha he wished to mate with.

Not to mention... If Elliot was the reason Ned had repaired his relationship with his father, didn't that also imply Mr d'Arbington knew what had happened between them? Certainly Ned would have mentioned what had prompted his change of heart.

Elliot didn't have the courage to ask the Alpha about it. Not only was that conversation private, but it made him internally shrivel when he thought about the desolate state Ned must have been in at the time.

And Elliot had been the one to do that to him. Suddenly, he had no idea how he was supposed to look Mr d'Arbington in the eye.

Mr d'Arbington himself didn't seem in a mood to make it difficult for Elliot. He smiled at Elliot when he entered, and there was nothing particularly accusing in his tone or expression as he asked Elliot questions.

He looked a little better than Elliot remembered, though, his face perhaps not quite as thin and tired.

Their conversation didn't last long, and soon Mr d'Arbington nodded.

'Well, Mr Khan,' he said mildly, and Elliot swallowed down his revulsion at being addressed thus. It wasn't Mr d'Arbington's fault, but it made Elliot instantly think of his father, and he detested it. 'I'm satisfied. My secretary will hand you the paperwork on the way out. I look forward to many good things from you. Welcome back.'

'Thank you, sir.'

Mr d'Arbington regarded him for a brief instant, then something in his smile changed. The formality slipped, and instead, it was an expression of genuine happiness.

'I was told things have finally worked out between you and Ned. I'm very happy about that. You seem like a reasonable young man and I'm certain your companionship will do him a lot of good. I wish you both tremendous happiness.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied, and flushed a little in pleasure. 'I'm sorry I made things a tad... hard for him at times in the past, but I'm also really happy we've finally worked it out.'

'It's never easy,' Mr d'Arbington brushed Elliot's guilt aside. 'I'm sure you had your reasons, and what's important now is that you've managed to overcome your differences. My son is happy. I hope you are, too, and I won't ask for more. Welcome back.'

'Thank you,' Elliot repeated, his smile full of gratitude.

It had gone far more smoothly than Elliot could have hoped for, and he shared his surprise with Ned that evening, whilst they were nibbling popcorn on the sofa in front of the television.

'Your dad was really nice to me today. I mean, not that I expected him to be rude or anything, but considering what I did to you... I honestly didn't expect as much.'

'Well, I did give him a bit of an explanation after I told him we were together. He didn't really know what to think at first, I could tell, but I did tell him we'd had a long conversation, and you'd told me a lot of things I hadn't been aware of. That things were basically more complicated than they'd seemed, not to mention there'd been a whole lot of misunderstandings, but that that was over now so a relationship was finally feasible. He was never a very judgemental person so I think that helped, but I think he also figured... If I'd forgiven you and we were happy together, then there's no use beating dead horses. Besides, there's also Gigi, and Davy and Soh, to make sure I don't do anything stupid, so he can rest assured someone's watching over me even when he can't,' Ned grinned.

'And me,' Elliot added with a smile. 'Amazing how a grown man can need so many babysitters.'

'Yes, get fresh on me, why don't you,' Ned chuckled, and Elliot squealed when the Alpha locked him in before tickling his neck with feather-light kisses.

Elliot was panting from laughter when Ned stopped and allowed him to lean against his strong chest again without fear of an attack. He lay his head back on Ned's broad shoulder, catching his breath, and smiled when Ned pressed a kiss to his temple.

'Learnt your lesson?'

'Shut up,' Elliot laughed, and Ned chuckled.

It was silent for a moment, Elliot regaining his breath and enjoying the loose embrace of Ned's arm around him.

Then he swallowed, and moved his head to look up at Ned.

'Ned? I've decided to tell Davy and Soh.'

Ned's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'Did you? I have to admit I didn't expect you would this fast, but I suppose if you want to, there's no use dragging it out. Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Elliot nodded. It twisted his stomach into knots, but – 'Can you be there? I'd... I'd feel better. Even if you already know the story. I just... I hope it'll go well.'

'Of course it will. They're Davy and Soh. You're worrying over nothing. They might be very... startled, but it's not your fault. And of course I'll be there,' Ned rumbled, and squeezed him affectionately. 'If they are nasty to you, I'll clock them. When do you want to do it?'

'Soon. Very soon. I want to have it behind me, behind _us_ , so we can finally... I mean, so we're finally rid of all that. If that makes sense.'

'I understand,' Ned replied, and gave Elliot's hair a little kiss. 'I think you're right. The sooner the better, so you can begin putting it all behind you and we can look forward to the future. Well, I'm sure it won't be hard to persuade Davy and Soh to a drink here.'

Indeed it wasn't.

'You have the best timing,' David said two days later in late afternoon. 'At least according to Abby. She wanted me out of the house anyway, she's got an arts and crafts or whatever thing this afternoon with her girlfriends and Connor and I was basically in the way. I asked her if she wanted me to take Artie and she said no, her sister wants to bond with him through vegan yoga for toddlers or something, I don't know. The woman's a bit of a fruitcake but whatever. Meanwhile Lexi's doing some networking for work or something so he had no use for me either. I was feeling very unwanted and then you called, so actually this is very nice, mate.'

Soheil made a sound of sympathy. 'Tough. Although I feel kind of similar. Gigi's going to a club tonight, but to be honest I'm over that stuff.'

Ned's eyebrows shot up. 'You're letting my little sister go there on her own?'

'No! No, no,' Soheil defended, raising his hands. 'She's going with her friends. You know, the smart ones. If she were going with her stupid friends I'd talk her out of it or go with her, but this should be fine. Plus my phone is on ringtone so if she needs a ride home or something, I'll hear it even if I'm sleeping. Besides, don't worry, mate. She's always home before one AM.'

'Damn, remember when we were students?' David laughed. 'Party the whole night, then off to the after-party, and from _there_ straight to class. Man, we had good times.'

'Yeah, we did,' Ned chuckled. 'But I'd say we're having even better ones now.'

'True that. I have a wife and a kid, and even you two losers found good Omegas. Let's drink to that, then. Cheers!'

They did, and Elliot was glad for the intake of beer to steady his nerves.

'I want to tell you something,' he began. 'Davy and Soh.'

'Okay,' Soheil replied, and his eyes flitted to Ned.

'I already know,' Ned answered the silent question.

'Ah, so Davy and I are lagging? Gotcha. Out with it, Eli. Wait, is this like an announcement or something?'

'No,' Elliot replied. 'No, it's just...'

He didn't quite know how to continue. Ned was next to him on the sofa, and his presence reassured Elliot immensely, but faced with David and Soheil's inquiring faces, his anxiety returned in full.

What in the world would they think of him? The Omega who'd been mated to his own brother, whored out by his own parents and who'd done unspeakably cruel things himself.

The silence stretched on, and Soheil and David exchanged glances.

'Eli,' David said. 'Is something wrong? Do you need help? Ned, does he need help?'

'No,' Elliot replied. 'No, everything's fine now. It's just... embarrassing.'

'Dude,' Soheil said. 'Gigi just found out the other day her thirty-year old boyfriend bathes with a rubber duck. I am way past the point of knowing what dignity even is.'

Elliot had to smile. 'The squeaky one?'

'Yes, the squeaky one.'

Elliot burst out laughing, and it didn't erase the nervous twisting in his stomach, but it did diminish it quite significantly.

'Come, Eli,' David said with a smile. 'It's us. You've seen the worst of us. We're really in no position to judge.'

Elliot swallowed, cheer giving way to anxiety again. 'It's fine for you to judge. I'm not asking... I'm not asking you to act as though any of it is normal. But please just... listen to me until the end. I want you to know all this. If you decide you don't like me any more, or don't want to hang out with me, that's fine. But I think you deserve to know, after... well, everything.'

David and Soheil looked at each other, expressions on their faces Elliot didn't know how to interpret, and Ned let out a little snort.

'He's freaking you out, but don't worry. You won't not want to be mates. Trust me.'

'You _are_ freaking us out,' Soheil said to Elliot. 'Like... it's not going to be something like last summer, is it?'

'No,' Elliot replied. 'It's not really about you. It doesn't really involve you. It's about me. Stuff that happened, and I did, that I want you to know. Maybe you'll understand why I was strange sometimes as well. I never dared telling you before, but I want to do it now. Ned already knows, because I had to explain things to him before we got together. And I figured you should know too, because you've stuck with me and I really, really appreciate it.'

'That's all right, Eli,' David said. 'Of course we're here for you. So tell us what you want to share, I promise we'll listen to the end.'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied, and inhaled deeply. He couldn't quite look at them whilst saying it, so instead he chose to focus on his bottle of beer. 'It was... the summer before we met. Before I went to school with you. My parents held a garden party, and there was... a boy there.'

The first words were hard, as they always were, and Elliot had trouble finding the right ones, but once he'd stumbled over the initial hurdle, the rest came easily. It hurt to say, but Elliot couldn't stop, and with David and Soheil being exceptionally, remarkably quiet throughout, it wasn't too hard to keep talking and talking as he recounted his memories.

He didn't know what their reaction was, as he kept his eyes firmly somewhere on the coffee table, but at least they let him speak without interruption.

He told them about Richard, the mating, and how his parents had found out. The failed engagement in Pakistan, his pet's end, and Richard's demise. Dmitri, his parents' ruse, and his eventual deal with Dmitri.

'That's when I met Connor. Well, you introduced him to me, Davy. I didn't know what he was at the time, obviously. But you already know that story. You already know what happened and what I did. So. Now you know the rest, too.'

Silence. Elliot chanced a glance at Ned, and the Alpha's face was full of tenderness. He didn't say anything however, and after another moment, Elliot dared looking at David and Soheil.

They were staring at him with eyes wide as saucers, looking utterly stupefied.

'Dude,' Soheil at last said. ' _Dude_. Mother of God. What the fuck. I don't even know... _What._ Bloody hell.'

It was almost comical, but Elliot was too anxious for humour as he bit his lip.

'Eli,' David said, and Elliot swallowed a sudden lump at the gentleness in the Alpha's voice. 'I'm so sorry. _We_ 're so sorry. We had no idea. We never thought you had it easy, but this is beyond what I'd have imagined. I'm sorry you were born into a pack of psychopathic loons. But I'm proud of you. I already knew - well, you'd admitted as much - you'd killed your brother, and I'll openly say I was never sorry about it, but he truly deserved it. They all deserved it. Well done, Eli. You're the toughest person I've ever met, and I'm damn proud to call you my friend. Come here and give me a hug.'

Elliot did, too overwhelmed to speak, and had tears in his eyes. He couldn't even articulate the _relief_ he felt, the emotion so strong he was almost high off it.

'What he said,' Soheil concurred. 'I don't have words, but if I did, it'd be what Davy said. Damn. Just what the fuck. I'm almost cross you didn't let us deal with those fuckers, at least Rostov, I bet he would have piped down real quick when faced with someone who can actually punch back. No offence, Eli, I mean, you're all brain and no brawn, and I don't mean that in the bad sense or anything, it's just, you know.'

Elliot chuckled, the sound a little choked from his efforts not to cry.

'I know,' he sniffed through his smile. 'I know. Thank you so much. Both of you. I just...'

'We're going to hug too, but first I want an apology you thought we'd dump you or some shit. Seriously, Eli. What opinion do you have of us? I'm almost offended.'

'Sorry,' Elliot said, and wiped at his eyes as he smiled. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything about you. I was just... worried.'

'Actions speak louder than words. Come here, you silly twerp.'

Soheil squeezed him, crushing Elliot's breath out of him, and it seemed something nasty at the bottom of Elliot's stomach finally left with it.

They knew. His friends knew.

And they were still his friends.

He sat back down next to Ned after Soheil had released him, and Ned passed an arm around his waist to hug him fiercely before pressing a kiss to his temple.

'What did I tell you,' Ned rumbled affectionately, and Elliot didn't even care in that moment it was in front of their friends. 'It's Davy and Soh.'

'Spinning rumours behind our backs, eh?' David snorted. 'Aren't you two fine gentlemen.'

'The finest,' Ned replied. 'Especially compared to you two. But then again, that's practically everyone.'

' _Oi_ ,' Soheil protested. 'We're not the ones sitting here with our Omegas. If you don't want him to know embarrassing childhood stories, you better pipe down.'

'Shouldn't we do that either way?' David mused. 'Eli shared his childhood. We should really return the favour.'

'Shut up. If you do that, I'll tell Abby about the time Soh and I tickled you so hard you peed yourself.'

' _How_ do you remember that,' David sputtered with wide eyes and red cheeks. 'We were, what? Four years old?'

Ned smirked. 'Your mum remembers. Besides, you used to do that to Lexi all the time when he was a toddler, so you really have no leg to stand on.'

'It's not my fault. He was so cute when he got all red in the face and would give those high-pitched giggles because he couldn't breathe properly. My mum wasn't pleased, though. I think it was messing with his potty training. Anyway. Do you suppose we should tell Connor?'

'If you want us to scrape together your remains with a teaspoon, sure,' Soheil snickered.

'But first we're going to tell Abby _your_ embarrassing stories so we get double the fun,' Ned grinned.

David looked at Elliot. 'Hey Eli, how badly would you miss the fucker - not at all, or less than not at all?'

'Hard to say,' Elliot tried to reply with a straight face, and burst out laughing at Ned's indignant interjection.

He was glad his confessions hadn't ruined the mood, and the afternoon ended in good spirits. He was glad they didn't treat or look at him differently, their banter unchanged, but he knew it wasn't because they didn't care.

They did, enough to accept the very worst parts of him, and more than anything, Elliot was very glad to have them as his friends.

'Told you,' Ned said after their friends had left. 'I told you nothing bad would happen. You know, for someone so smart, there's a surprising amount of silly stuff going on inside that pretty head of yours.'

'Are you done rubbing it in,' Elliot smiled, affectionately slapping Ned's chest.

'Do you believe me now none of us think any less of you because of things you had no control over? It's not very nice to be told you think we're unfair,' Ned replied, a teasing smirk pulling at his mouth.

'I get it already,' Elliot chuckled, but his heart leapt. 'You're all very fair. Happy now?'

'Sufficiently satisfied, yes. Happy? Well. Maybe not quite yet.'

'Ah? And what's lacking?'

Ned's smile grew, and he pulled Elliot to sit in his lap. 'Let's see how well you know me. You have three tries.'

Elliot had an _idea_ , and it sent his heart racing and heat coiling inside him. 'Does it start with F?'

'Part of it, I guess.'

 _Part of it?_ Elliot blinked, a little confused.

What was there left to do between them other than him fucking Elliot stupid?

So - _ah_.

Elliot smiled. 'Does it start with M?'

'Yes.'

He was such an utter sap. Elliot _adored_ him.

'When can you take time off work?'

'Any day. You just say the word.'

Elliot grinned. 'How about tomorrow?'

Ned's eyes darkened. 'Perfect.'

Elliot didn't take his suppressants that evening, nor the following days. It took a few before his senses began operating normally again, but it wasn't time badly spent. He'd always enjoyed doing so with Ned, and their new relationship made it especially nice. Elliot could easily spend all day cuddling with him, watching films or series or playing games. They also cooked together, and to Elliot's surprise, he found he actually enjoyed doing so. He'd hated it when it had been forced upon him, for the benefit of an unknown Alpha his parents would eventually pick, but doing so with and for Ned was entirely different. He _wanted_ to spoil the Alpha, wanted him to eat something nice and which Elliot had made.

Weird. Elliot had never considered himself particularly domestic, especially compared to Omegas such as Connor, Abigail or Georgia, but being with Ned brought out those urges within him.

He didn't mind. He probably wouldn't feel fulfilled doing only that, especially since he didn't have eventual children to look forward to, but Ned didn't seem to expect it either. The Alpha was content with Elliot's current contributions.

Except, perhaps, when it came to Elliot's seasoning.

'I'm sorry,' Elliot said on the fifth day, when his senses had practically returned to normal and he'd wanted to make lunch on his own for once. 'I'm really sorry. Here, eat that.'

He held out bread and did his best not to laugh as the Alpha coughed and inhaled rapidly, but there was something incredibly endearing about seeing Ned in harmless distress like this.

'Jesus,' Ned eventually gasped. 'I know you're half Pakistani and shit but I'm _English_ , I can't eat this. I barely know what salt is.'

'I'm sorry. I'll admit, even for me this is pretty strong,' Elliot replied, able to hold in his laughter but not quite his smile. 'I'm a bit out of practice, I promise next time I'll be more careful with the spices.'

'Unless you want to get rid of me, that'd be appreciated, thank you. The only thing this hot I want near my mouth is you.'

The corny line was too much, and Elliot burst out laughing.

'Too cheesy?'

'No. Just perfect,' Elliot giggled.

'So are you.'

Elliot blushed furiously, everything inside him fluttering in happiness.

He went to bed that night with his nose full of the Alpha's scent, and felt a shiver of warmth run through him as he inhaled deeply, the Alpha's arm around him.

It was male, Alpha and dominant, but most importantly, it was _Ned_. Elliot wanted to roll himself in it until he was covered in it, snuggle and burrow into Ned's chest until the Alpha's scent was on every inch of him.

Another shiver, and Elliot felt lust pool inside him, but simultaneously, he lacked any will to act on it. _Sleep_ , was the primal urge, relaxing his muscles and shutting his mind off to anything else.

A last, preparatory bout of rest before the main event, as Elliot found out when he woke the next morning.

He was pulled from sleep by a shudder going through him, and Elliot rubbed his legs together as he blinked open his eyes. He felt unbearably hot, especially between his legs, and vaguely noted the wetness he smeared over his thighs with the movement. He drew in a deep breath, and it _hit_.

Alpha. The Alpha. Right _there_.

Elliot turned over, and was both relieved and surprised to see Ned already awake, watching him.

'Good morning, babe,' he said, and it _seemed_ casual but Elliot heard the deeper rumble, the slowly mounting aggressiveness, in Ned's tone. 'How do you feel?'

Elliot stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to answer as a myriad of wants and urges competed for attention, and eventually settled on the safest, most reasonable solution.

' _Alpha_ ,' he whined, soft and low in his throat, displaying all his need and begging the Alpha to take care of him.

Ned's reaction was immediate. He removed the duvet covering Elliot's body to settle over him instead, cradling Elliot's face in his hands as he planted feather-light kisses up and down his throat. Elliot felt the Alpha's bulge drag over his own, teasingly rubbing the fabric of Elliot's pyjama against his hard dick, and Elliot _whimpered_.

His legs wrapped around Ned's waist and he clutched at Ned's shoulders, desperate to keep the Alpha close, and he arched his throat in offering when Ned's teeth began getting more insistent.

'Please,' he begged.

'Shh, baby. Tell me where you want it.'

'Inside,' Elliot replied immediately, trying to rub up against Ned's crotch.

To his dismay the Alpha momentarily froze, and Elliot was filled with anxiety until the Alpha suddenly chuckled, drawing back to look down at him with affectionate eyes.

'Yes baby, you'll get my dick inside you, don't worry. But right now I was actually talking about the mark,' Ned smiled. 'Where do you want it?'

Elliot blinked, not understanding the question for a moment.

'I don't care,' he finally answered. 'I...'

It was such a _bizarre_ question. Elliot had never thought about it, and didn't want to think about it now either, not when what he really wanted was for Ned to fuck him senseless. To him the mark would be where the Alpha chose to put it, and Elliot would be happy wherever it was because it was _his_ , and the proof of their bond. It wasn't like a tattoo - 

_Oh._

Suddenly Elliot understood, and even as his arousal continued climbing, everything inside him melted for entirely different reasons.

He'd never really _told_ Ned where Richard had put his mark, but the Alpha had seen every inch of his bare skin before, and Ned wasn't stupid. There was no doubt he'd guessed why Elliot had gotten a tattoo on a spot fairly frequently used for claiming marks.

He inhaled shakily and let go of Ned's shoulder to boop the tip of Ned's nose with his finger. 'I don't care,' he said honestly. 'I don't care because it'll be perfect no matter where you put it. I want to be yours. I want everyone to know I'm yours. I don't care about anything else. Please, _Alpha_.'

A low growl rumbled from Ned's chest, and the next thing Elliot knew, his free wrist was pinned to the mattress as Ned devoured his mouth.

'Hell yes you're mine,' the Alpha snarled against Elliot's mouth, in-between ferociously claiming every inch inside and sweetly nibbling at his panting lips. 'You're mine, and I'll have you screaming it until you're hoarse. I'll fuck and make you come until you won't remember your name, you won't know a single thing about who you are except _mine_ , my precious, darling, perfect Omega.'

He rocked his hips against Elliot, finding that spot that pressed Elliot's wet pyjamas into his leaking hole, and Elliot let out a wanton moan. Ned's words went straight to his core, making his lower muscles clench in anticipation for the Alpha's knot, and Elliot _wanted it_.

'Please,' he begged, and continued begging as Ned hastily undressed them both, Elliot too busy trying to stroke and rub his face against every inch of Ned's skin to be of much help.

Ned himself however seemed in much less hurry once their clothes were off. Elliot would have been more than happy to be told to spread his legs or present himself at once, but the Alpha's interest apparently lay with claiming every part of his body _before_ that most intimate.

He started with another deep, searing kiss, thrusting his tongue into Elliot's mouth with a passion that was both eager and patient, taking his time to taste every inch even as Elliot whined into the kiss.

Ned's hands were roaming over his sides, his strong hands caressing his skin until they reached his torso to tease his nipples. Slowly the Alpha thumbed at them, the rolling movements in time with his tongue in Elliot's mouth, seemingly completely unconcerned with Elliot's increasingly desperate whimpers as each tug drew more slick from him.

'Please,' he gasped when Ned finally released his mouth, the emptiness inside him mounting with each unconscious clenching of his lower muscles, desperate for _anything_ but getting nothing. 'Please, Alpha.'

Ned hummed, beginning a series of affectionate nips down Elliot's throat. 'Lie still, baby. You'll get everything you need and then some.'

His hand closed around Elliot's weeping erection in that instant, unhurriedly pumping him up and down as he licked over one of Elliot's pebbled nipples.

Elliot choked on a gasp, his back arching as his fingers dug into Ned's hair. _More_ , he wanted to say, but the Alpha took his time softly scrapping his teeth over the little nub, his tongue teasingly skirting around it, whilst his hand continued its leisurely movement around Elliot's dick. A puddle of precome was beginning to form on his stomach and he writhed, but Ned's other hand was firmly on his hip and prevented him from doing much of anything. He could barely rock back into Ned's hold on his dick, forced to endure the slow pace the Alpha set as he lavished attention on his nipples.

It was maddening. Elliot loved it all, the touch against his erection, the Alpha's teeth and tongue toying with his nipples until the slightest touch had him moaning shamelessly, but it _wasn't enough_. It wasn't soothing that ache inside him, his hole fluttering in vain as nothing moved to use it, fill it, show Elliot his place in the world by granting him the Alpha's knot.

It was all he wanted. Nothing else mattered but enticing the Alpha to give him his wonderful cock and knot, and any remaining inhibitions flew out of the window as Elliot whined beneath the Alpha's attentions.

'Please,' he whimpered. 'Please please please fuck me, I need it, I need your cock, I need your knot, please, I'll do anything, _please_!'

Ned growled appreciatively against his chest, releasing Elliot's tormented nipple to straighten up. He let go of Elliot's straining, leaking erection and Elliot whined, but the noise turned from dismay to excitement when the Alpha took hold of his knees to spread his legs apart as far as they would go.

 _This is your chance_ , Elliot's inner Omega told him, and he did his best to appear as enticing as possible. He raised his arse as best he could, feeling slick trickle down with the movement, arched his neck submissively and clenched his lower muscles, whilst letting out a low, guttural call to _mate_.

'Fuck, Eli,' Ned growled, voice so husky Elliot gave a little cry when the _need_ grew. This powerful Alpha, handsome and strong, was appraising his worthiness as an Omega and Elliot was desperate to please. Everything inside him was _screaming_ for the Alpha, screaming for him to fuck and use Elliot as he pleased, erasing that emptiness and making him fulfil his proper purpose. 'Fuck baby, you're so wet you've soaked the sheets.'

Elliot hoped that wasn't a reproach, but any thought died when Ned leant down and without warning, his tongue was suddenly against Elliot's rim.

The soft touch to his neglected, aching hole short-circuited something inside Elliot's brain, and he no longer had words to beg as Ned began to lick. As before it was unhurried, the Alpha taking the time to trail his tongue over every muscle, and cleaning up the slick smeared across Elliot's inner thighs. Periodically, the Alpha would nip at his flesh, and it made Elliot's blood pump through his throat, so hard it was almost painful, as his neck arched in anticipation for the mating bite.

Every breath came out as a high-pitched, pleading whine, Elliot trying to rock back against Ned's wonderful mouth in spite of the Alpha's iron grip on his hips, preventing him from getting anything the Alpha wasn't disposed to give. Elliot _moaned_ when Ned's tongue breached him, just a shallow little push that nonetheless reminded him of what should, _needed_ to be there, but he couldn't think of words to beg, let alone articulate them.

'Aren't you sweet,' Ned rumbled, moving up to give Elliot's erection small, teasing nibbles, soothing the skin with his tongue after letting go. Elliot's stomach was sticky with precome, now dribbling in a steady stream as the Alpha kept up his attentions. 'You're not even begging any more, just cute and docile and taking anything you're given. Such a sweet, sweet Omega. You've earned your reward, but next time, it won't be so easy. Do you know what I'm thinking of doing? I think I'd like to really take my time. I'd command you to spread your legs and lie still, and I'd spend the night eating you out. You wouldn't be allowed to come, baby, not until I choose so, and you wouldn't be able to do anything but lie there and let me do whatever I wanted. Sounds like a good time?'

Elliot cried out, not understanding anything beyond the Alpha using his body as he wished, which was how it should be, and whimpered in eager submission.

'I'll drive you crazy,' Ned continued, voice heavy with lust. 'I'll drive you as crazy as you drive me.'

A finger entered Elliot in that moment, and the _relief_ of finally having something inside him, soothing the emptiness eating at his sanity, drew a sob of gratitude out of him.

He still had to prove to the Alpha he wasn't mistaken though, and that he would find pleasure in fucking Elliot's hole, so he clenched down and did his best to draw Ned's finger deeper into him, showing the Alpha how eager and willing he was.

Ned hissed, letting out a curse Elliot didn't understand, and crooked his finger to -

The pleasure almost made Elliot come, except he needed a _knot_ and his body wouldn't be satisfied with anything less. He choked on his moans, unable to properly breathe as every shot of pleasure from Ned's skilful finger caused all his muscles to clench, _begging_ the Alpha for his cock as Elliot's voice failed him.

Ned was talking to him, although it took a few moments before the words broke through Elliot's haze as the Alpha added another finger.

'Damn, Eli. You're fucking gorgeous. Even more than I remember. I love how eager you are for my cock. You know you were made for it, don't you? You were made for me, my perfect, sweet, darling little Omega.'

 _Yes_ , Elliot wanted to scream, but only managed a moan full of need and submission. He _had_ been made for this Alpha's cock, and everything else the Alpha deigned giving him.

Ned removed his fingers and repositioned, ignoring Elliot's desperate whimpers and attempts to move back when he felt the tip of the Alpha's cock brush against him.

_Please please please!_

He was thwarted when Ned gripped his hips, holding them firmly, and the Alpha leant down to nibble at his ear.

'Shh, baby. Stop squirming. I'm going to give it to you. Just relax, I don't want you to hurt yourself.'

The gentle rumble washed over Elliot, and in spite of the maddening need keeping him on edge, he stopped twisting to try and get Ned's cock in him, and waited.

'That's it,' Ned praised, pressing a kiss to his temple, and then he finally, finally, _finally_ inched forward.

The press of the head against Elliot's rim was enough to trigger all his Omega reflexes, and his body became slack, allowing for an easier glide inside. Elliot had taken larger things, but the stretch of taking Ned's cock in him was the most fulfilling feeling he'd ever experienced. It was _just right_ , spreading him apart and filling every empty inch, but without being _too much_. There was slight discomfort, mostly due to Elliot's year-long celibacy, but it didn't feel _wrong_. Everything, when Ned finally bottomed out with a grunt, was exactly where it should be.

'Shit, Eli. You're incredible,' Ned groaned against Elliot's neck, licking a stripe up to Elliot's chin before his teeth followed.

Elliot whined in pleasure at the praise and clenched down on the wonderful length inside him, drawing an aggressive hiss from Ned.

'Yeah, I get it, baby. Don't worry.'

With that, he pulled out and pushed back in, and Elliot was in heaven.

This was everything he'd wanted and needed, sobbing and moaning in gratitude as the Alpha began to fuck him. Every stroke soothed the painful emptiness inside him, filling him exactly how he needed to be, rubbing against that _spot_ that robbed Elliot of all his senses and reminding him, with each powerful thrust, just whom he belonged to and what he was good for.

It wasn't long before Elliot was close, and every Omega instinct in him begged for the Alpha to knot him, come in him and make him feel complete by knowing he'd brought this magnificent Alpha pleasure.

'Please,' he whimpered in gasps, nails digging into Ned's strong shoulders whilst the Alpha devoured him with his eyes. 'Please, please. Please knot me.'

'Fuck, Eli. Everything you want. Everything you need,' the Alpha replied, voice gravelly and strained as he stared down at Elliot, and the _devotion_ in every syllable sent a shiver of additional warmth through Elliot's overheated body.

' _Please_ ,' he begged again, grateful for this perfect Alpha's affection and eager to earn even more of it. 'Please, _Alpha_.'

Ned let out a growl and buried his face in the crook of Elliot's neck, his thrusts speeding up to become rougher, more aggressive, and Elliot cried out in delight.

He felt the Alpha nose at his neck, teeth shallowly digging into different spots until suddenly, Ned bit down hard. He sucked the skin into his mouth, canines firmly anchored into Elliot's flesh, and at the same time, Elliot felt his rhythm stutter.

The Alpha came in him, his knot swelling and stretching Elliot's hole until his lower muscles instinctively clamped down, and the realisation he was _knotted_ and _marked_ , coupled with another harsh suck at his neck, was too much. Elliot came over his stomach with a moan, every part of him fulfilled in ways he couldn't have articulated.

They didn't move for a while, Elliot panting and basking in the wonderful feelings swirling inside him, and Ned still firmly locked on to that spot on his throat, taking his time to soothe the skin with his tongue before releasing it.

By the time he was done, Elliot's heat had reared its head again, and the suction on his neck had drawn a steady stream of submissive whimpers from him. His dick had hardened again, adding to the mess of come and precome already on his stomach, and he was clenching down on the still-hard cock inside him. Ned's knot was slowly going down, and Elliot missed every half-inch of it the moment it was gone. As soon as Ned's knot had completely rescinded, he rocked his hips, trying to entice the Alpha to start fucking him again.

Ned chuckled, kissing him deeply before looking down at him dark, dark eyes. 'Want to ride me, baby? Show me how well you can take my cock.'

'Please,' Elliot whimpered, eager for anything that involved Ned's cock sliding in and out of him and hitting that spot.

Without further invitation Ned rolled them over, settling Elliot on his lap, and Elliot _moaned_ with the shifting angle. Everything about this cock was simply divine.

He set to do his best to prove he'd earned it, rolling his hips and balancing himself on Ned's hard stomach to rise up and down. His own hard dick bobbed with the movement, leaking precome over Ned's abs, but Elliot didn't even think to touch himself as his pleasure mounted. His hands were much, much better served supporting him as he found the right angle and rode Ned's cock with abandon.

Eventually however the heat trumped pleasure, _demanding_ he get the Alpha to fuck him properly, and Elliot begged through his moans.

'Please,' he pleaded. 'More.'

'Damn, Eli. You're incredible. I'm not sure I want to interrupt the show you're giving, fucking yourself on my cock like that,' the Alpha teased, and lightly grasped Elliot's erection to squeeze it.

Elliot cried out, every touch adding fuel to his heat, and though he ached for the Alpha to take control back, he couldn't stop his movements either and could only incoherently sob in need as he continued riding Ned's erection.

The Alpha watched him for a moment, something so feral in his eyes it almost frightened Elliot, but then he thankfully took mercy on Elliot and rolled them back over.

'Tell me who you belong to,' Ned demanded roughly, pinning Elliot's wrists to the bed with his hands and Elliot's pelvis with his own, effectively preventing any movement. 'Tell me who you belong to, you gorgeous, perfect Omega.'

'I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours,' Elliot moaned at once, arching his neck submissively and unconsciously showing the Alpha his own claiming mark. 'I'm yours, Ned, Alpha, _please_.'

He didn't need to ask again, Ned taking his mouth in a fierce kiss as he began to thrust.

Over the following days, even as the heat wiped most coherent thoughts from Elliot's mind, he found there was one thing guaranteed to get him _anything_ from Ned. It didn't matter if the Alpha was trying to make him do unnecessary things such as eating or drinking, or wanted to tease Elliot's body for a while - all Elliot had to do was say those three words, and Ned gave in to whatever he wanted.

_I am yours._

Elliot was. Nothing had ever been more true when the Alpha fulfilled every single need he possibly had, lavished praise and affection and attention on him as though no one else in the word mattered, and made him feel so happy Elliot almost believed he'd never known misery at all.

Everything could be summed up in three syllables, which Elliot would never get tired of hearing or saying: his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today one year ago I posted the first chapter of the story that started it all, so what better time to give them all their deserved endings :) (also known as my own deadline, I'm sorry it took so long, it wasn't planned, but yesterday evening I finally managed)

November had come, and Elliot was beginning to fret over Ned's birthday. It wasn't an unprecedented event by any means, but it was the first time that, as Ned's Omega, _Elliot_ would be mostly responsible for it. Ned had said he didn't want anything huge, and Elliot knew what he meant by that; by now all of them, finding fulfilment at home, were losing interest in chasing thrills in the London nightlife. David had been the first to succumb to that, after meeting and marrying Abigail, Alexis had followed suit, and now it seemed it had finally hit the rest of them. 

So they wouldn't be spending the night getting bestially drunk in a club, but Elliot still felt pressure to make it _good_. It would be Ned's milestone of thirty, and he wanted to make it memorable, as well as showing his ever-growing appreciation for his Alpha.

Since their mating more than two months ago, Elliot's life had radically changed. He couldn't even pinpoint all the things that made it different, but sometimes it seemed so strange to him he had trouble believing it truly was _his_.

Everyday he woke up safe and comfortable. He went to work with Ned, chatted with colleagues about mundane things, and on weekends, spent his time either with his Alpha on their own or with their friends doing various things. There was no worry at the back of his mind, no feeling of anxiety nagging holes into his stomach, no constant fear of something _wrong_ happening following him everywhere. 

Things were just _normal_. Fine. _Happy_.

Elliot was happy, and no one was more responsible for that than his Alpha. Ned showered affection on to him as though Elliot was in danger of receiving too little, heaped praise on him for every improvement Elliot managed to make, and even sacrificed bits of his sanity to sit through Elliot's preferred soaps with him.

And, of course, made him beg for his Alpha every night, to the point Elliot felt Ned had managed to fulfil his promise of imprinting the taste of him in Elliot's mouth and making him go hoarse from screaming.

Not that Elliot minded. From fearing sex for most of his life, Elliot had gone to _craving_ it, eager and desperate to have his Alpha reiterate his claim on him over and over again, and to feel cherished after bringing him pleasure.

It was everything Elliot could have hoped for and more.

He wanted to show this to Ned by making sure the Alpha had a most enjoyable birthday; Elliot would probably spend the night on his knees or back, but he also wanted the day before that to be exceptional.

As far as gifts went, Elliot had decided on the little things he'd bought for Ned during his time abroad; they weren't much, but material value wasn't the point when Ned had enough money to buy himself anything he wanted anyway. It was the sentiment behind it, the knowledge it was something the Alpha would like or find funny, that mattered.

More challenging was the cake. Elliot had gotten quite decent at cooking, but baking wasn't his forte. He managed simple fairy cakes and the like, but something more elaborate was beyond his skills.

The solution came easily. Elliot asked for Connor's help, then Abigail's when Connor said her dough was even better, and finally also invited Georgia to participate knowing she'd want to for her brother. He took the day before Ned's birthday off, and Ned, no doubt guessing why, didn't question him about it.

Upon arrival that day, Abigail handed Elliot several pots of cream and an egg whisk and asked him to whip it.

'It's much nicer than with the machine,' she said whilst beginning her set-up as Elliot was relegated to the kitchen table. 'Just don't overdo it or it'll turn into butter.'

Sounded doable. Connor came soon after, followed by Georgia, and the horror of cake-baking turned into a quite enjoyable afternoon. Abigail made the dough and Connor the fillings, and once Elliot had finished the whipped cream to both their satisfaction, he set to helping Georgia make little decorations out of sugar and marzipan.

She had made several flowers and a rabbit, and it looked undeniably cute. Elliot decided to copy it, and try a rabbit of his own.

He put it next to Georgia's when he was finished, and was a little disappointed in himself.

'How do you do it?' he asked Georgia, who was now making little balls of the sports Ned enjoyed. 'Mine looks retarded.'

She glanced at it and snorted with laughter. 'Well, at least he'll know which one is yours.'

'Aren't you encouraging.'

'How kind of you to notice,' she grinned.

'How is it going back there?' Abigail asked from the counter. 'Why the unhappy face, Eli?'

'Gigi's making fun of my creations.'

'Oh, what for? Is that yours? What an adorable kangaroo, I think you did a lovely job!'

'Thank you,' Elliot replied with dignity even as Georgia burst out laughing. 'You're right, it is a kangaroo. I'm glad someone recognised it for what it is.'

Abigail smiled at him before her attention went back to her baking, whilst Connor caught Georgia's eye before looking at Elliot's "kangaroo", and wisely chose to say nothing as a wide grin split his face.

'You should give it a pouch,' Georgia teased. 'Or it's not complete.'

'It's a male one,' Elliot replied regally, refusing to be baited. 'It's perfectly fine the way it is.'

Georgia snickered, but later helped him make little hearts that didn't look like bizarre pears.

All in all, with their combined efforts and Elliot trying not to be in anyone's way, they managed a gorgeous-looking cake. Elliot then put it in the fridge in the cellar until the next day before thanking his saviours and waving them off after a last cup of tea, very happy with what they'd achieved.

He then wrapped Ned's gifts, and feeling well-prepared, set to picking a spot to hide them until the next day.

Well, clearly Ned hadn't found them until now, so Elliot decided to put them back in the spot where they'd been before. It was in a box in the storage, where no one ever looked anyway except the cleaning lady when she needed the hoover.

Which had apparently been the case between Elliot taking out the gifts to hide them until he wrapped them, and now. The cleaning lady, always concerned with doing a thorough job, had even tidied up their disaster of a storage; it was lovely of her, but now Elliot had no idea where his box had gone.

Trying not to destroy all her work by recreating a mess, Elliot set to sorting through the various items stacked on shelves and each other. It wasn't easy, but he thought he'd finally succeeded when Ned unexpectedly came home.

The storage was behind the stairs in the hall, and Elliot jumped and fumbled in surprise when the front door abruptly opened. Precariously balancing several old shoe boxes to reach his target, he lost his grip and everything crashed on to the floor.

'Eli? What are you doing in there?'

Quick footsteps, and Elliot panicked. He grabbed the closest suitable item - an old picnic blanket - and hastily hid his gifts beneath it before pretending to be concerned about the scattered items on the floor. Old shoe laces, some bolts, a small velvet case - 

'What are you doing?' Ned asked, coming to stop behind him in the storage's doorway.

'Oh, err - '

'What are you looking for? I'll find it for you,' Ned said, eyes suddenly strangely wide and a frantic note in his voice. 'Don't get yourself dirty, I'll do it, just leave it to me - '

'No, no,' Elliot replied hastily, doing his best to act normally as he quickly shoved everything inside whichever box was at hand, with the effect they no longer closed. 'Oh, shit, err - '

'I'll do it,' Ned said. 'Really, I'll - '

It was an awkward five-minutes fumble, Ned clearly in a hurry to get Elliot away and Elliot desperate not to let the Alpha clean up the mess lest he found the badly hidden gifts. Eventually, the box in Elliot's hands passed to Ned whilst Elliot rolled up the picnic blanket with the gifts still inside, hoping it wouldn't crinkle the wrapping paper too much but not knowing what else to do. Fortunately Ned didn't seem too concerned with what Elliot was doing, obsessing over re-organising the items in the boxes Elliot had inadvertently emptied, and it was with a strange shuffle they eventually looked at one another.

'So, err,' Ned cleared his throat. 'Did you need anything?'

'No,' Elliot replied, and tried a normal smile, the rolled-up blanket now on a shelf and hopefully Ned wouldn't think to look at it. 'It's fine, I thought something - never mind. What do you want for dinner?'

'Whatever you want, thanks. So, um... go ahead, I'll be there in a few moments.'

Was it Elliot's imagination, or was Ned acting bizarrely as well?

'Um... yes. Don't bother - don't bother tidying anything up, I'll do it, um, later. Okay?'

'Yes, yes.'

It wasn't Elliot's imagination, but in that moment there was nothing Elliot could do. He gave Ned a last smile and went into the kitchen, half-relieved the situation hadn't ended badly and half...

Irritated? Intrigued?

Elliot didn't like the little thought suddenly nagging at him.

Why was Ned acting so unnaturally? The Alpha should have laughed and teased him for making a mess, not... whatever that had been.

Or was Elliot reading too much into it? Perhaps Ned was simply tired.

But it was hard to shake off years of suspicion and caution, every instinct in Elliot telling him the Alpha wasn't being entirely... honest. _Something_ had made him react that way, Elliot hadn't imagined it, and Elliot hated he had no idea what the _something_ was.

'What are you making?'

Ned had joined him, and with a pleased grin embraced Elliot to kiss him.

The gesture soothed the ugliness inside Elliot, and he silenced the little voice in his head to smile up at his Alpha.

'Haven't decided yet. Any wishes?'

If Ned smelled the aftermath of the day's baking in the kitchen, he made no comment on it, and indeed, his behaviour was back to normal. Whatever strangeness had been between them before seemed gone, and so Elliot did his best to forget it.

He was being ridiculous, he told himself. It was _Ned_. What in the world did Elliot think he could be doing?

By the next day, fretting and finishing putting the party in place had taken over Elliot's entire mind. He'd gotten David, Soheil and Alexis to drag Ned out of the house and distract him after breakfast, and it was entirely unsubtle but Elliot didn't care. Pretending they _weren't_ going to celebrate Ned's birthday would be even stupider, so Elliot didn't bother faking a reason why he wanted Ned gone for a few hours. To the Alpha's credit, he also didn't play dumb and removed himself without a fuss.

As the day before, Elliot got help from his fellow Omegas, and when after two hours they'd finished setting it all up, he couldn't help a little twinge of relief.

It didn't look half bad. In fact, the table, food, and decorations all looked very nice, and it was quite acceptable for the most important person in Elliot's life. Even his gifts had survived the picnic blanket relatively unscathed, not looking too bad next to their friends'.

'It looks perfect,' Connor smiled at him. 'You've done a great job. He'll love it. I think we can tell them we're ready to welcome them now.'

'Are you sure?' Elliot couldn't help asking. 'Maybe - '

'It's _perfect_. Don't overthink it,' Connor reassured. 'He'll adore it, I promise.'

Connor turned out to be right. Ned looked delighted after the Alphas' arrival, and beamed at Elliot.

'You're amazing,' he said, voice utterly sincere and adoring, and Elliot blushed furiously and felt giddy with happiness. It was by far not the first time he'd been involved in Ned's birthday celebrations, but to know he'd done a good job as not only a friend but as his _Omega_ was music to his ears.

'I had help with the cake,' he nonetheless admitted with a smile. 'And everything else.'

'I guessed that, but you're still amazing.'

Ned was the one spewing the sap and should have been the one embarrassed about it, but the Alpha was apparently entirely unrepentant. It made Elliot embarrassed on his behalf, but more than that, he utterly loved it.

Unsurprisingly, the cake was a roaring success. Ned was greatly amused by the decorations on top, and whilst they were eating, asked Elliot which ones he'd made.

'This one,' Elliot replied, showing his failed rabbit before pointing at a few others.

'Aww, that's adorable. A bunny?'

'Yes,' Elliot replied, ignoring Georgia's grin from where she sat on Ned's other side. 'A bunny.'

'A bunny?' she said. 'I thought - '

'A _bunny_.'

'Speaking of bunnies,' Soheil butted in before Georgia could needle Elliot more, 'you like them, right Eli?'

'Yes,' Elliot replied. 'Why?'

'How about having some? We've got two who'd be more than happy to eat your shit instead of constantly destroying mine, the evil little buggers.'

'I told you to pick your things up,' Georgia said amusedly. 'Besides, why are you complaining? You're the one who's constantly saying they should fatten up so we can finally eat them, I'd have thought you'd be glad they're showing some initiative.'

'But _not_ my – why am I arguing with you, I never win. Anyway, Eli – do you want them?'

'Err - '

'They _are_ looking for a new home,' Georgia smiled. 'We're just keeping them temporarily because they're very sensitive to other animals, they weren't doing well in the shelter. But I'm really hoping to get them a forever home soon.'

'Oh,' Elliot stammered, eyes wide and his heart missing a beat. 'Well...'

'Please say yes,' Soheil said. 'I can't take it any more. This woman is turning my flat into a zoo. We've had five dogs, seven cats and four guinea pigs whilst you were away, and even a flying poop machine.'

'A what?' Elliot chuckled.

'A parakeet that shat on fucking everything I owned. At least once.'

'He's exaggerating,' Georgia intervened even as Elliot laughed. 'We made sure to put blankets on the furniture and everything. But it was a poor dear, it didn't know how to socialise with its fellow birds, but you can't keep parakeets alone. They need company. So I took it in until it got rehomed.'

'Yes, in _my_ flat. You know, when I said I wanted you to move in, I didn't think it'd be with half of Noah's ark.'

'Well, was I supposed to just leave it like that?'

'Look at how _evilly_ she's doing it,' Soheil said to Elliot. 'Now I look like the bad guy. It's not fair.'

'Ignore him,' Georgia said. 'He complains a lot but he was really fond of that bird. It was so unhappy at first, but he began whistling to it and soon it was chirping back at him, and then it followed him around everywhere. He got it to eat from his hand and it would sit on his shoulders all the time. Really, just ignore him, Eli.'

Soheil let out a grumble in the background, but he voiced no counter-argument.

It made Elliot laugh. He knew Ned had sometimes complained of the same thing, before Soheil and Georgia had gotten together and she'd apparently switched over to invading Soheil's flat – not that Georgia had ever made a secret of it. She was studying veterinary medicine, and it was a common occurrence for her to take some of her patients from the university clinic home with her, if only temporarily.

'Look,' Georgia said, and tapped on her phone before showing Elliot a picture. 'Aren't they sweet? I call them Daisy and Dandelion but of course you can change their names.'

Elliot didn't need to ask which was which as he looked at the picture.

'Notice,' Soheil said. 'Notice how she made the girl look cute with a crown of daisies, and the fellow look stupid by putting an upside-down dandelion on his head.'

'Well, I tried arranging it differently, but you said it made him look girly,' Georgia defended.

'I'm sure there was a middle ground to be had, between girly and stupid.'

Elliot tuned their bickering out, his heart doing strange things inside his chest as he looked at the two cuddling rabbits.

Having another pet had never occurred to him after losing Nelly. The pain from that experience, and his consistently uncertain future, had made that venture seem an impossible thing.

But his future was no longer uncertain, and his circumstances were entirely different. He could now guarantee a potential pet a safe home, sheltered from harm and cruelty, which he couldn't before. No pet would live forever, and Elliot knew goodbye would eventually happen, but it wouldn't be as with Nelly. It would be... a normal goodbye, natural and without undue suffering.

And nothing could quite replace his first pet, but the longer Elliot looked at the pictures on Georgia's phone, flicking through them as she'd allowed him, the more he wanted it again. The feeling of caring for something, bringing it joy and delighting in its company.

He looked up at Ned, who was watching him, and didn't know what face he made but his Alpha chuckled.

'Are we going to need a pen in the garden, then?'

Elliot bit his lip, trying not to be happy prematurely. 'Please?'

'I feel Gigi's going to have a lot to answer for,' Ned sighed with a smile. 'All right. Let's have them.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Elliot beamed. ' _Thank you_!'

'Oh, how lovely!' Georgia cheered. 'I'll let you set things up, do you perhaps want to come look at them before? Of course you do. When do you have time? Soh's very busy and not home a lot but let's see, ah, let me look at my calendar...'

'Thank God!' Soheil whooped. 'Anyone else want a pet?'

'Well, we are thinking about getting one,' Abigail smiled. 'It's supposedly good for reducing the risk of allergies in children.'

'Are we?' David said, looking surprised. 'Oh. Right. Okay. I guess we're looking for a pet. I just found out, too. Like a dog? But a real one. Not one of those small things pretending to be a dog.'

'We'll see, dearest. What do you think, Connor?'

'Oh, I'd love a dog. Our cat is fine with them, too, and I'm thinking it'd be a lovely addition.'

'Ah?' Alexis said, looking down at him. 'All right. Good to know. What kind?'

'Oh, you know...'

Ned looked at Elliot with a grin. 'Are you building up to that? First the bunnies, and you're still pretending to ask for my opinion, then something else, until eventually you'll just fill the house with whatever you want.'

'It's still your house,' Elliot laughed.

'Not for much longer, though, is it?' Georgia dismissed. 'Like, everyone knows Ned intends to prop- '

The rest of Georgia's sentence ended in a garble as Ned suddenly pulled her in a headlock, ruffling her hair and muffling her words against his chest. 'All right, thank you,' he said loudly whilst she flailed ineffectively. 'That's enough little sister for today.'

'The forces of Nature are cruel,' Soheil nodded at Elliot as Georgia squeaked for help. 'Here you see an older, stronger sibling bullying the younger one into submission.'

'Very cruel,' Elliot agreed, doing his best to hold in his laughter.

Eventually Georgia was let go, red-faced and hair a bird's nest whilst Ned laughed. She later took her revenge by sliding ice cubes down the collar of his shirt, and Elliot did his best not to laugh in Ned's face when the Alpha went to change.

'You could have warned me,' Ned grumbled good-humouredly whilst Elliot hovered in the doorway of their closet, enjoying the sight far too much. 'You _saw_ her with that thing.'

'I don't intervene,' Elliot grinned. 'You're not telling me you can't get a grip on someone half your size, are you?'

'You _Omegas_ and your tricks - '

'Don't worry. She may have made you take that shirt off, but _I'll_ make sure you take this one off later.'

The underlying promise certainly helped take Ned's mind off his sister's trick, and Elliot was more than happy to make good on it later in the evening.

He felt extremely gratified when hours later, boneless and light-headed from getting fucked until he could barely emit a whimper, his Alpha cuddled him close and kissed his hair.

'Legitimately the best birthday ever. Thank you, baby.'

Ned purred in satisfaction, the deep hum rolling from his strong chest through Elliot's body in soothing waves, and Elliot just about managed an exhausted mumble before falling asleep.

Over the next days, Elliot got a delightful surprise himself when Ned showed to have been serious in agreeing to adopt the pair of rabbits. They drove to the pet store and after Elliot had decided what cage and pen he wanted amongst other necessities, things were set in motion to prepare for the arrival of their new companions.

It was strange, in a way. Something pinched in his heart often when remembering how it had happened with Nelly, Ned showing up one day with a truck full of wonders and holding the little creature out under Elliot's nose.

 _To remind you of me whilst I'm gone_ , he'd said. As though even back then, Elliot would have needed a reminder.

Every nice thing in his life somehow made it back to Ned. Elliot had been grateful for every one of them, even if he hadn't consciously attributed them to Ned, but in recent times, he suddenly wondered what he'd done to deserve it.

What had Ned seen in him to have been worth all the surrounding nonsense and, for the Alpha, heartache? Elliot wasn't even anything _special_ as far as Omegas went. Nothing in his mind that would warrant someone like Ned, who certainly had a myriad of other options, to stick it out.

But the Alpha had, and now seemed determined to spoil Elliot in every possible way.

Elliot was in heaven the day they went to pick up the rabbits from Soheil's flat, the pair complete with colourful bows Georgia had tied around their necks.

'We want them to look gorgeous when they make their first entrance in their new home,' she grinned, and Elliot couldn't disagree.

Daisy and Dandelion themselves seemed less happy with their fancy get-up, scratching at their necks, and Ned chuckled after setting the pair in their new indoor pen and cage. They had a larger one in the garden but Elliot preferred to keep them indoors until the pair had settled in their new environment a little. He was pleased to see them try exploring their pen soon and even tentatively approach the open gate, curiosity winning over prudence.

That was when Elliot noticed something abnormal, and he frowned.

'Is that something hanging from Dandelion's neck? It looks like a piece of paper.'

'Does it? How weird. Maybe you better take it off, then.'

Elliot did, and was a little puzzled when he saw it wasn't a scrap, but a nicely rolled-up piece of paper. He unrolled it, and couldn't help a smile when he recognised the handwriting before reading.

 _Somebunnies love you and are happy you'll take care of us <3_  
_D & D_

It was so ridiculous. Ned was right _there_ and yet he'd gone to the trouble of asking his sister to tie a silly note to their new pet's neck because - 

Because nothing. Because the Alpha was a ridiculous sap and Elliot loved him.

Elliot looked at Ned, and the Alpha looked so satisfied with his little surprise Elliot chuckled out of giddiness.

'You're such a silly sap.'

'I don't know what you mean,' Ned grinned. 'That's not a nice thing to say about Dandelion, now is it?'

'Yes,' Elliot smiled. 'Dandelion. He's the one who wrote that.'

'But of course. Who else would it be?'

Elliot had no answer, and couldn't describe the burst of emotions in him.

Somehow, his Alpha had identified his last nagging insecurities, the guilt about what had happened to Nelly, and this was Ned's way of trying to reassure him.

'Eli,' Ned rumbled softly, sliding closer on the floor to wrap his arms around Elliot from behind. He leant Elliot back against him, a solid warmth around him, and kissed his hair as they watched Daisy and Dandelion sniff around their pen. 'You'll do a fantastic job. Don't you worry.'

Elliot smiled, swallowing back a prickle at the back of his eyes. 'Thank you. I'll try. I just hope they'll be happy. I mean, they're stuck with me for life now. I'll do my best.'

'I can't think of a more wonderful fate, actually.'

'Really,' Elliot chuckled as Ned shifted behind him. 'Ever the charmer.'

'No, I mean it,' Ned replied, voice completely serious, and suddenly Elliot was moved until he no longer leant on Ned for support. 'Wait, close your eyes just a minute.'

Elliot did, confused more than anything, and felt Ned rise behind him before a few moments of nearby shuffling could be heard. He heard Ned come back and stop in front of him.

'Open your eyes, Eli.'

Elliot did, and all his thought processes screeched to a halt at what he saw.

Ned was kneeling in front of him, with a hopeful smile and holding out something towards him. 'I want to spend my life with you. Would you be willing?'

Elliot just _stared_ at the thing in Ned's hand.

He knew what it _was_. He knew what it _meant_. But the scope of it refused to settle in, because it was beyond _anything_ Elliot had ever dreamed he would have.

It was a diamond ring, elaborate but tasteful, in a small velvet case.

'I'm sorry,' Ned suddenly began rambling when Elliot couldn't reply, shocked beyond words. 'I'm sorry, I wanted to have a nice dinner and everything but then you said that and I've been waiting to ask you for years and I just wanted to now and I know this isn't like ideal, we're sitting on the floor of our house watching bunnies and it should be nicer and - '

'You want to marry me,' Elliot stammered, not registering anything Ned had blathered as he finally regained his speech. 'You - you want to _marry_ me.'

'Yes,' Ned replied, taking a deep breath as he seemed to reign in his rambling. 'Yes. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?'

Elliot reached out with trembling fingers and took the case. It seemed vaguely familiar, somehow, and as he turned it over, he suddenly let out a nervous giggle.

'Oh. Oh, was that...'

'Yes,' Ned admitted, blushing slightly as he passed a hand through his hair. 'Yes, it's the one you found in the storage the other day. Crap, and I thought you never looked in there. Well. That was my surprise ruined then - '

'No,' Elliot shook his head. 'No, I didn't think... I was too busy trying to hide your birthday gifts when you came home, I was terrified you'd see them. I thought - well, you never go in there either.'

'What?' Ned laughed. 'Damn, talk about timing.'

'Yes,' Elliot giggled, and _laughing_ , joking with Ned, made the situation seem a little less surreal. He looked at the ring again, not daring to touch it yet, and looked back up at Ned. 'Do you - do you mean it? Do you really want to marry me?'

'Yes,' Ned replied without hesitation. 'If you'll have me.'

'If _I_ \- ! Yes. Yes yes _yes_.'

Ned _beamed_ , and took the ring from Elliot to slide it on to his finger before peppering his face with kisses. Elliot himself let out a strangled little laugh, throat clogged up from emotion and feeling his eyes well up.

'Isn't it a bit soon, though?' he eventually said, when Ned held him against his chest again. 'I mean, it's not a reproach, or that I don't want, but are _you_ sure? It's only been a few months - '

'Maybe, but we've known each other for more than that. I already know what it's like to live with you, spend time with you, so what more should I wait for to know you're perfect for me? And well, I did initially plan to give you a whole romantic shindig, but... well. You don't know how long I've waited to ask you. Poor impulse control on my part, I'm sorry. But don't worry. I'll still give you the romantic evening. You'll get the finest food and flowers and I'll even serenade you - '

'No, no no,' Elliot laughed, head spinning from happiness. 'No, it's fine. Our windows don't need replacing, please don't sing.'

'I am hurt,' Ned grinned. 'You know, I _can_ actually - '

That wasn't wrong, but Elliot would probably die from being flustered if the Alpha actually _did_ sing for him. 'It's fine, it's fine. I already said yes.'

'But I had the right song and everything - '

'It's fine,' Elliot repeated, and moved to kiss Ned before the Alpha spouted more nonsense.

It was in the middle of their kiss that Elliot felt something touch his thigh, and he first thought it was his Alpha getting frisky before realising Ned's hands were on his waist and -

He broke the kiss to look down, and his heart melted when he saw Daisy tentatively sniff at him, her front paws on his leg.

'They love you already,' Ned chuckled. 'Who wouldn't?'

Elliot smiled, the strangest feeling of fulfilment taking hold of him.

'Say,' Ned continued in a semi-nonchalant tone, 'what do you think of kids?'

'Kids?' Elliot repeated in surprise, glancing up at his Alpha. 'I don't know. They're okay, I guess. Why?'

'Have you ever thought about... having any? I mean, adopting or something similar?'

Immediately, Elliot understood where Ned was going with this, and it made a cold stone settle in his stomach. He swallowed and looked away, unsure how to voice what he was feeling.

'I - ' he eventually forced out, and got a grip on himself. 'If you want to, of course we can.'

A heartbeat of silence, then Ned gently took hold of Elliot's chin and tipped his head to force eye contact. 'Not only if _I_ want. It's just a question, Eli. What's wrong?'

Elliot didn't know what to answer. He knew the cause, but he couldn't put words to it. He didn't know how to explain it to Ned in a way that would... make the Alpha stay. If children were fundamental to Ned's vision of the future, then Elliot's chances were suddenly not looking very good.

Even worse, it made Elliot remember every rotten, ugly part of him.

'Eli?'

'I'd be awful,' Elliot blurted out, and his anxiety at destroying Ned's hopes made it hard to speak, but at the same time he was unable to _not_ answer his Alpha's gentle prodding. 'I'd be utterly awful. I can't take care of anyone. I can't watch over someone else. I always fuck up, because I'm too selfish. And it sort of works as long as they can take care of themselves but if they _depend_ on me it always goes wrong. I can't do it. I'm not a good role model for anyone and I can't take care or show someone what's right and wrong when I don't even manage it myself. I wouldn't be good for them. I'd be awful. And I - God. I'd never hit them, but what if I'm still an abusive arsehole? I wouldn't even know what I'm supposed to do. I wouldn't know how to talk to them, or what to do with them. I can't. I can't be a parent to anyone. I just - I wasn't even jealous when I found out Connor is fertile,' he admitted, and it hurt to openly acknowledge the nasty, _nasty_ core of him that would never change no matter what. 'Maybe a little because it made him special in a way I'll never be, but in truth I never wished for me to be because - because I always thought, if any family deserves to die out, it's mine. I can't foist that on a child. I'll end up doing something shitty that'll scar them for life because I just _can't_.'

'Eli,' Ned interrupted, gently but firmly as Elliot's anxiety began mounting. 'Eli. Calm down. Listen to me. It's okay. Everything's okay. Listen to me.'

There was a hint of a command in Ned's voice, not anything forceful but present enough it made the Omega in Elliot respond and focus on his Alpha. Ned let out a little purr and nuzzled Elliot's nose with his own before continuing.

'I understand your concerns. I know that after your upbringing, it makes sense for you to be worried about how you might do it yourself. But I think you're approaching this the wrong way, my darling. I think you'd do a tremendous job. It's true you might have made some mistakes, and you'll make more, but there are two questions that are the most important: would you love the child, and want what's best for them? Certainly good intentions aren't everything, but these two things are very strong foundations to build on. And I think you would, Eli. You're incredibly devoted to those you care about, and yes, you haven't always been good at showing it, but things are different now. You're not alone. You don't have to fight the world to survive. And you've learnt from your mistakes. More than that, you come from a place few people have, or could truly understand the way you do. It's just a suggestion, but I've been thinking... Perhaps we could give a home to those that have never known a proper one, or come from crime and abuse as you did. You would know what it's like, Eli. You would know better than anyone how to understand those kids, and help them. We can also foster, if you'd prefer. The house is big enough. But I don't want to get ahead of myself. All I'm saying is that I think you would be a wonderful parent, in spite of anything else.'

Elliot stared at Ned, and the Alpha simply looked back and waited for his words to sink in.

Slowly, they did, Elliot properly _understanding_ them as he began repeating them inside his own head.

It was really not how Elliot would have viewed it. It hadn't even _occurred_ to him.

But...

'Do you really think... I could do good?' Elliot asked hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip. 'I try not to be a bastard, but do you really think I could do some good?'

'I'm certain of it,' Ned replied unhesitatingly. 'I disagree with every thing you think about yourself. You're not responsible for your family's behaviour, Eli. Only your own. And to me you're someone incredibly courageous, who learnt how to bite back because you felt cornered. I don't think you're a bad person. None of us do. Not even Lexi really thinks that, even if he won't admit it to you. I absolutely believe you can do good.'

'I've been... thinking,' Elliot admitted. 'It's not really related to kids, but... I've been trying to find some of the people my parents wronged, and anonymously give them money. You know, the girls or Omegas they forced into prostitution, the people they've ruined for trying to stand up to them, and so on... I know money doesn't resolve everything but it helps, right? And others... They didn't just sell people here, you know. Sometimes they sold them to people abroad. Permanently. I don't know everyone they did this with, but those I do know of... I'm trying to find a way to buy them back. And set them free. It's the only way I think would work. There's no use trying to prosecute any of those buyers for slavery or trafficking, they're powerful and protected in their countries. And I know they'll probably just... buy someone else, but I can't fix everything. But I want to try and fix what my family did, if I can. I know it's maybe not my fault, but I don't even need all the money I have. I'm not even using it for anything. But at least this way, it'd be good for something.'

Ned tightened his hold around Elliot, pulling him closer until Elliot leant back against him, Ned supported by the wall as the rabbits hopped around them.

'I think that's a wonderful idea,' Ned said, pressing a kiss to Elliot's hair. 'If you need help, tell me. I'll do my best. And you just proved my point. If you were a bad person, you wouldn't care. You're not selfish, Eli. Not out of callousness. You were selfish out of desperation, and it's not the same. But I don't want you to feel pressured into anything for now. It was just a question, but we have time to think about it. For now, let's focus on getting married. Connor and Lexi are due for next summer, so let's do it after that. Or before, if you want. How about a winter wedding?'

'Winter? We're almost in December, there's _no way_ that's feasible. But next winter, maybe?' Elliot grinned, turning his head to look up at Ned when the Alpha made a displeased little sound. 'Next winter, so you won't have to wait eighteen months.'

'Deal,' Ned replied instantly. 'Next winter. After that, you'll be a d'Arbington, too. We'll have the same initials. That'll be fun.'

'Ah, yes,' Elliot laughed. 'You have a lot of stuff with your initials on them, don't you? I guess after that, there'll be no proof they're yours more than mine.'

'You already own everything I do,' Ned hummed. 'Most notably, my heart.'

Elliot blushed furiously. He had no idea how his Alpha could keep coming up with and _saying_ such mushy nonsense, but it still made him flush every single time.

Ned's chest shook behind him as the Alpha laughed. 'You are so incredibly adorable when you're flustered. I'll never tire of it.'

'Shut up,' Elliot mumbled, to his dismay feeling his blush deepen.

'I mean it. I love you. I'll never tire of you. I'll cling to you like a leech as long as you'll have me and even if you don't, well, I'll still cling to you. But you probably already know that from experience.'

Ned was grinning, a teasing spark in his eyes, but the content of his words was true. He would never go, and leave Elliot alone.

His Alpha was wonderful. Snuggled up against him, in a comfortable home with their new pets exploring around them and a beautiful ring on his finger, Elliot didn't know what he'd done to deserve it.

'Was it worth it?' he blurted out. 'Everything, was it worth it? I don't even know what you saw in me. I wasn't anything or anybody. Why did you bother?'

Ned seemed surprised for a moment, and didn't answer at once.

But his face softened as he looked at Elliot, into an expression of such tenderness it made Elliot blush just on its own.

What a strange question to ask. _Why did you bother?_ In Ned's opinion, the more pertinent question would have been why he _wouldn't_ have bothered. From the moment he'd first seen Elliot, it seemed fate had decided everything for him.

It was entirely possible the years since, and his ever-growing affection for this unique Omega, had imprinted feelings on to the memory he may not have had at the time. It was hard to tell, because his strong attachment to Elliot had been part of his life for so long now Ned wasn't entirely sure if or how he'd ever viewed Elliot differently.

But what was certain was the _knowledge_ , in that instant, that this Omega boy had been something _different_. Special. _Incredible_ , Ned's mind supplied, and that was true, even if he hadn't known it back then. Elliot had been rather small, and very delicate, but he'd stood out to Ned amongst the hordes of Alphas and Betas around them at school.

 _He's lovely_ , he'd thought, even if he hadn't been able to pinpoint _why_. There hadn't been a particular feature that had caught Ned's attention, though as he'd continued watching the Omega, he'd of course quickly identified very pretty things to look at.

Elliot's eyes, for one. From their shape to their colour, and the rows of long, long lashes, they were utterly beautiful. And he had such a pretty face, and elegant hands, and -

'Dude,' Soheil had said. 'Stop _staring_. It's so weird.'

'I think the word you're looking for is creepy,' David had supplied.

'Shut up.'

'Seriously, mate. Stop being a peeping Tom and just go have a chat.'

'I'm _not_ "peeping" - !'

'Not yet,' Soheil had snorted. 'Do you really want to sink that low before making your move?'

'Shh, Soh,' David had said with mock concern. 'Don't say anything. We can get him a pair of binoculars for his birthday, easiest gift ever.'

Ned had kicked David in the shin and hit Soheil with his ruler, but that hadn't exactly been a refutation of their point.

Added to that, he'd really wanted to talk to the Omega as well, though he hadn't quite known how. That had been unusual, because Ned had always been a social person and pretty Omegas hadn't flummoxed him before, but... this one had been _different_. Special. _Incredible_.

And very withdrawn, with no sign he'd wanted anyone to talk to him and never raising his lovely eyes from his books unless it had been to look at the blackboard.

In the week Ned had spent watching the Omega - _Elliot Khan_ \- he'd never seen him smile.

Omegas liked a funny Alpha, right? Ned's sense of humour had always been well-received before, so he'd tried his hand at that.

There had been no words for the _satisfaction_ blooming in him when he'd seen Elliot give the most endearing, pretty smile in response to his finely crafted pun. Encouraged by his success, Ned had finally dared that evening to approach Elliot, and have dinner with him.

It hadn't turned out well. Somehow, he'd put his foot in it, even if Ned had not, for many years, understood why he'd caused such offence as to make Elliot run away from him. He did now, knowing of the circumstances that had surrounded Elliot, but at the time, it had been deeply wounding to have Elliot simply rise and leave without so much as giving Ned the chance to apologise.

For what, exactly, had been a mystery. Still, Ned hadn't been able to just leave it like that. He'd wanted, with a burning, inexplicable intensity, for Elliot to _like_ him. He'd wanted the pretty Omega to cuddle up against him, smile that lovely smile for him and look at him and say, _You're a great Alpha and I really like you_.

Of course, being just about sixteen Ned had wanted other things as well, but for once it hadn't even been the driving force behind his continually seeking out Elliot. First and foremost, he'd wanted the Omega to be around him, and look happy doing so.

That had been strange. Ned was sociable, and so were his friends, but he'd never been the type to bend over backwards for anyone but those very close to him. He didn't go out of his way to make others' life more difficult, but neither did he bother to cater to them.

But for Elliot, he'd felt the urge. When realising the Omega had been harassed and Ned had wanted to apologise and reassure him it wouldn't happen again, he'd been baffled at the scorn Elliot had thrown into his face. It had been unfathomable to him what he'd done to deserve such a reaction.

Until he'd looked a little more closely, and realised how _unhappy_ Elliot had been. How completely excluded the Omega must have felt, and if it had taken Ned to get it to stop... Elliot had had no friends. He hadn't had time to make any before becoming a target, and this had probably not encouraged it.

The Omega had been lonely and unhappy, and it had reminded Ned of past miserable things.

But this time, Ned had been able to do something about it, and with Elliot's distress tapping into every protective instinct in him, he had made up his mind.

It hadn't been entirely selfless of him to propose friendship, of course. Elliot would benefit from it - Ned liked to think he and his friends were good company - but it had also been a chance for Ned to get to know Elliot, and show his best side. He wasn't ugly, and if he made Elliot laugh and they got along, surely the Omega would agree to give him a chance?

That had been a spectacular miscalculation. He had indeed made Elliot laugh, and the Omega had quickly seemed happy in their company, but it hadn't apparently helped to make Ned more attractive to him. After a year, when Ned had misread Elliot and tried to kiss him, the Omega had still shrunk away from him.

It had hurt. A year might not have done anything to improve Elliot's perception, but it had changed Ned's. Their friendship had fed his attraction to the Omega, encouraged and sustained it until it had grown into exponentially more: Ned had fallen in love.

What irony. _Elliot_ had been meant to like him more, but instead it had backfired on Ned, and at first it had rather rankled, annoyance for digging that hole and making it worse for himself.

But Ned had always been stubborn. So perhaps Elliot hadn't liked him then - well, they were still young. There was still time to change that. The Omega was one of a kind and Ned wouldn't be discouraged simply because things weren't going as quickly as he'd have wanted.

Besides, their friendship had been genuine. Even if not romantically, Ned had known their group of friends meant a lot to Elliot, and that had been something worth keeping.

Plus, friendship was half a relationship. Ned just had to keep trying.

And he had. But as one year had turned into more, and every subtle try had been dismissed, Ned's resolve had begun to flag. Simultaneously, once they'd left school to attend university and the pool of potential partners had drastically increased, frustration had turned into resignation.

Even pining for Elliot, Ned had never been chaste. Like all young men he'd had needs and desires, although he'd never wanted to destroy his chances with Elliot by openly attaching himself to one sole partner. He _had_ to be available the day Elliot changed his mind.

Except Elliot hadn't, and after a while, Ned had wanted more. Beyond sex, he'd also wished for companionship, and reality had begun to set in that perhaps, he was simply not Elliot's type. If after several years, Elliot still saw him as nothing more than a friend, then perhaps Ned should take the hint.

A very, very bitter pill to swallow, but one Ned had forced himself to nonetheless.

Only for him to spit it back out the moment he'd realised Elliot had been _jealous_. Jealous of all his potential boyfriends, to such an extent the beautiful Omega had become spiteful and unpleasant out of nowhere. Elliot had never been the social butterfly the rest of them were, but he'd never been known to be _nasty_. Until then.

Hopelessly smitten as Ned had been, it would probably have taken less to rekindle his determination, and Elliot's jealousy had been a barrel of petrol on a painstakingly controlled fire. Every single notion of settling for someone else had gone up in flame.

There had been the fear, when Ned had been absent serving his country, that Elliot would find himself an Alpha. He had never expressed the smallest interest in anyone, wouldn't even dance with any man in a club that wasn't one of their friends, which on one hand Ned had found great but on the other, had also not helped him try to discern what Elliot would _like_ in an Alpha. With all of them gone however, it stood to reason Elliot would meet other people, and without three burly Alphas rotating around him, giving the stink eye to anyone they deemed unworthy (which was everyone for Ned), that might also encourage more persistent suits.

But Elliot hadn't, and upon Ned's return, given him paradise and a half. None of Ned's many, many fantasies over the years had come close to the reality of having the gorgeous Omega beneath him, begging for him in breathless moans whilst his body had fit around Ned as though Ned belonged in it. For one glorious week, Ned had been able to pour a decade's worth of longing and affection on to the willing Omega, and if Elliot's reactions in that period had been anything to go by, he'd revelled and loved every minute of it.

The heat, he'd later said, spitting venom in Ned's face as though Ned's mere presence disgusted him. The heat and alcohol.

The aftermath had been painful, and Ned had done his best to nurse his wounds in secret. Soheil and David had helped, bringing much needed perspective when seeing Elliot flirt and socialise with other men, and Ned had succeeded in keeping Elliot unaware of just how much the Omega had trodden on him. One thing was certain, and that was that Elliot, who had enough problems elsewhere, wouldn't be impressed by a whiner, and Ned wasn't the type to show weakness either way. Especially towards someone who needed support themselves.

For all of Elliot's bravado and ability to take care of himself, that had been an undeniable fact: he'd needed a few strong shoulders to lean on, if only unconsciously. None of them had envied him for his home life, and the hints they'd seen over the years had confirmed scores of unhappy suspicions.

So he hadn't needed feeling harassed by Ned on top of that, and Ned had reminded himself of that in the months after the debacle, until time had put enough plaster on that wound to ignore it. Ned's hopes had been somewhere near the bottom of the cellar, but he'd consoled himself with one thought: as long as Elliot wasn't mated, he had a chance, no matter how slim. A small chance was better than nothing. At least it was _something_.

And then, from one day to the next, Ned had had nothing. Elliot had been gone. No word, no goodbye, a simple slink into the night to disappear completely.

It had hurt. Expressing it that way seemed trifling, but in truth, Ned wouldn't have been able to articulate it better. Some things defied description, and this had been one of them.

The following months had been difficult. Ned's new reality had been baptised in alcohol, but after that, he'd done his best not to complain. _Bear injury with dignity._ His uncle's adage and, as Ned had realised after mending bridges, his father's as well. It had served Ned well so far, and so it had again.

Still, as time had passed and emotions had begun to simmer down, there had remained an itch, an _urge_ within Ned, to not give up. To keep trying.

Try for what?

Stupider people than him would have understood by now, but...

But maybe.

Most helpful in that time had been conversations with Connor. The other Omega had understood Elliot in a way the rest of them hadn't, and his sincere belief Elliot truly regretted his actions had eventually rubbed off on Ned. Enough, at least, to consider reaching out to his old friend.

At worst, Connor was wrong and Elliot would ignore him. At best however, Elliot might listen.

There had been so much to gain that, even if Ned had had something to lose, he would have sought the Omega out. The onus would still be on Elliot to right things, but he would know, at least, his attempts would not be rejected.

And he had come back. Ned hadn't expected much when he'd returned to ask the waiter if Elliot had gotten his message, and the young man's answer had both startled and made wonderful hope bloom inside him; _He said yesterday he would go to London tomorrow. So, today? He was in a hurry, der Herr. I am only saying_.

Elliot had come back, and several days later, they had gotten a message. Soheil and David's reactions had been a mixture of disbelief and bafflement, but Ned had only _hoped_. For Elliot to be sincere, and make a case that would allow for eventual reconciliation.

David and Soheil hadn't exactly expressed as much, but they'd wanted it, too. They had all missed the fourth part of their group, even if neither of them had said so.

With Connor giving the rest of them the green light through his forgiveness, the groundwork had been set, and Elliot's honest misery and apology had done the rest.

Ned had been elated. All of them, really, but something terribly empty inside Ned had felt soothed at seeing Elliot again. Not exactly fulfilled, but by that point, Ned had somewhat come to terms with the fact it never would.

Elliot wasn't for him. The Omega had come back, but he wasn't for him.

Some people were beyond his power to make happy. Ned had been made aware of that fact when watching his mother's coffin disappear in the ground, and not knowing _why_. He hadn't been enough for her, but he'd only been a child then. Now as an adult however, he had seemingly been equally useless to Elliot.

Not all of life's lessons could be pleasant. Still, in spite of trying to get used to this one for the past year, it had been an even harder kick now that Elliot had been under his nose again.

But sometimes, tenacity paid off. Sometimes, drudging through the unpleasant was necessary for the reward, and nothing, _nothing_ had outweighed the moment of wonderful realisation his efforts hadn't been in vain.

Elliot _did_ feel the same. He hadn't been able to acknowledge it, even to himself, and his reasons were more than clear when explaining his past to Ned. That he'd made it this far was an achievement in itself, and amidst Ned's unspeakable anger and pain for what his darling had gone through, there had also been such _pride_ at his resilience.

He hadn't been wrong: Elliot _was_ different. Special. Incredible. Everything Ned wanted.

The moment Elliot had said _I love you too_ had made every second of the past years worth it. That and much more.

So now, when his beautiful mate sat cuddled against him, after having agreed to become his spouse, his questions seemed utterly ridiculous to Ned.

_I don't even know what you saw in me. Was it worth it?_

'I'm not sure I can give you a satisfactory answer,' Ned hummed sincerely. 'I'm not entirely certain myself why I was so smitten with you from the start, though I have to say you were always exceptionally attractive. No, I mean it. I didn't even know I had a type before I saw you, but after that, well, I guess I did. And once we began to hang out, it was game over for me, Eli. Things just clicked between us. So really, I'm not sure what I _wouldn't_ have seen in you. Of course it was worth it. You're always worth it.'

Elliot smiled at that, happy and flustered as a blush lit up his cheeks and made his pretty eyes sparkle. It was _endearing_ beyond words how pleased he seemed to always be whenever Ned complimented him, as though he couldn't hear it enough.

Good, because Ned couldn't say it enough, either.

'Still, I made it hell for you at times,' Elliot replied rather sheepishly. 'And not just for a couple of months, but _years_. More than ten years. No one would have blamed you for giving up. I wouldn't have.'

'I would. I'd have missed out on _this_ ,' a fierce kiss to Elliot's mouth, 'and that would have been unforgivable in my book. Besides, you know what they say - good things to those who wait.'

'And I'm a good thing?' Elliot replied, a shy but sweet smile tugging at his mouth.

Some questions had the easiest answer, and Ned smiled back.

'The very best.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and they lived happily ever after :D thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos or a comment, it was lovely of you and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! <3
> 
>  **Credit** for Elliot getting a romantic serenade goes to the wonderful [NobuJr](/users/NobuJr/pseuds/NobuJr/), who suggested [this corny song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3_xIahrt_I) which, I have to admit, actually fits Ned's cheesiness quite well.
> 
> Cheers xx
> 
> ~Pippa

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387908) by [GraveTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger)




End file.
